Genies and Jinxes: The Series!
by PirateWizardThief
Summary: After Jafar was defeated, the group tries to get on with living at the palace but occasionally their city is threatened by a monsters or a mad sorcerer and interferes with their carefree lives. And as Alaric and friends discover, things are never very dull around Agrabah! Select Tv episodes, not all of them.
1. Air Feather Friends part one

**Okay, so this is the first of the episodes that I will do and it into two parts since it was so long and I added a bit. I hope you guys enjoy it! **

***Takes place a month after Return of Jafar...just so you know!***

Air Feathered Friends part 1

"Stop cheating!" I shouted, tossing my cards across the table.

"I'm not!" Iago shouted back.

"Yes you are! There are cards missing!" I screeched and then reached across the table toward Iago. I lifted him by the tail off the pillow before he could hide the cards. "Aha!" I announced at the stack of cards that he had hidden.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I couldn't reach the table!" I snorted and dropped him back onto the pillow.

"Yeah, right."

"You don't believe me?"

"Um, let me think…no." Iago stuck his tongue out and I blew a raspberry at him. Then he held up the cards he had hidden.

"I win." He set them down, smugly and then I launched myself at him. As I struggled to hold him, Al came into the room.

"Hey, guys…" he paused and we paused too as he looked from Iago to me. Shaking his head he continued to speak (He had gotten used to us fighting. We did it often enough.): "Have either of you seen Abu?"

"Nope." We said at the same time and Aladdin sighed.

"I have a feeling he is getting into trouble again. Will you guys come help me look in the marketplace?"

"Sure, Al." I jumped up ready to go. Anything was better than better stuck inside. Iago sighed and landed on my shoulder. "And don't think that this is over." I warned him. "I won't play if you cheat."

"Fine." Iago muttered and I ended up laughing at his pout. I then turned and followed Al out of the palace.

It had been a month since the Jafar incident and things were starting to become a normal routine now. Iago and I spent a lot of time together and Rasoul still thinks that it's a bad idea. However he thinks that Al and I living in the palace is a bad idea too. So his opinion doesn't really matter to me. (Or to anyone one else for that matter.) Jasmine and the Sultan were busy with a meeting so there was literally nothing to do. Going to marketplace was at least something to do.

We discovered that it was very windy when we came outside of the palace gates and Iago pretended to cough from dust in the air. Al shoved him playfully and the parrot stuck his tongue out. As a result he got sand in his mouth and I laughed loudly as he spit about.

"Where is Abu?" Al asked as we looked around. A loud yell came from further in the market so we went down towards the sound.

"Not to sound negative, but I think your monkey is shop lifting." Iago muttered and then we spotted him. Abu was running from Fazal, one of Rasoul's men, and the date vendor. He slammed into Al's feet and looked up at us with a wide grin.

"In trouble _**again**_, Abu?" Al asked folding his arms across his chest. Abu gave us a cheesy grin.

"He's got banana on his breath!" Iago accused pointing at the monkey.

"There he is!" The date vendor shouted. Abu jumped in fear and climbed up to hide behind Al's back, peering over his shoulder cautiously.

"Always saving your tail." Al sighed. On my shoulder Iago snorted.

"Could've swiped some for the rest of us." I sniggered as Al rolled his eyes and then we faced the angry vendor and the panting guard behind him.

"Good morning, Omar." Al greeted. Then he addressed Fazal. "Ohh, cut yourself shaving, Fazal?" I stifled a snigger at the ripe tomato sliding down the overweight guards face. Angrily he wiped the tomato off.

"That little master of a thousand fleas has stolen my fruit!" he snarled pointing at the cowering monkey. While he had ranted, Al slid a few coins behind his back into the Abu's open palm.

"He was just shopping for me." Al told them and Abu, with a flourish, gave the vendor the coins. And then blew him a raspberry. "If Abu were hungry he'd climb a tree and eat dates for free." I could see the wheels turning slowly in the guards head as he considered Al's words.

"Hm, free dates." He rubbed his stomach as he spoke and I stifled another snigger. Suddenly the wind picked up and Al and I shielded our faces as the wind blew fiercely.

"Well what kind of wind-ahhh!" Iago screamed as he got blown off my shoulder. I tried to get a grip on him.

"Iago!" I yelled but the parrot was out of reach and he blew away.

"Get those gates closed!" I heard Rasoul shout and we watched as two of the other guards shut the city gates. The two guards sighed with relief as it slammed shut and were leaning against the doors when they burst open, flinging the guards in different directions.

"Al, what are those?" I asked over the wind as I pointed at the three spinning whirlwinds in the gateway.

"I don't know." He said and he pulled me towards him as the wind picked up faster.

"Wind demons! Run!" Fazal shouted from behind us. Al and I watched as the whirlwinds chased people around. A man lying on a bed of nails was almost speared on a wall with his own bed as the wind tossed him about. Another man I saw got pummeled by watermelons. I finally spotted Iago and he, I saw, was being chased by one of the whirlwinds.

"Go on get! Go on shoo!" he told it but he ended up flying into another one and getting smashed by two of them and then he got tossed somewhere. I couldn't help him, because I was too busy hanging on to a stand to avoid being tossed like he had been.

"Al!" I yelped as I began to slip. He grabbed my arm and with the other hand, he held on to a pole as the wind jerked us about.

"Alaric, look." He said and I looked to where he had been and watched with wide eyes as the whirlwinds suddenly acquired hands snatching things off the stands and not just anything, gold and people's jewelry.

"My gold!" one man shouted as the whirlwind got him. Then it came back. "My jewels!" next it took his clothing. "My goodness!" The whirlwind left the man in his white boxers with hearts on them.

"Stand firm men!" Rasoul shouted and he and the guards had their swords out ready to attack the mini cyclones. But they were no match for the swirling winds. They were being tossed about and left in the sand as the three winds left through the gates and into the desert. The wind died down long enough for Al and I to run over and peer out the gate as the cyclones made their escape.

"Don't just sit there!"Al yelled at the fallen guards. "They're getting away!"

"Good!" Fazal said childishly. "Let the wind demon's leave!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"They weren't demons! They were thieves!" Al informed him. "They stole everything!" Rasoul stood up and I had to fight back laughter at his appearance. His turban, usually so neat, was now wrapped around him from his shoulders down.

"And how do you explain thieves that hide in the wind?" he challenged with a growl.

"I dunno but I bet a sand gnat could figure it out with a little bit of effort." I snickered loudly as Rasoul turned tomato red with anger. I jumped as he got really close and burst free of the turban.

"Well then it is a bet!" he snarled and he lifted Al off his feet by the vest. "Sand gnat!"

"Hairy ape!" I shot back under my breath and he sneered at me.

"Now, what shall be the stakes?" Fazal took the opportunity to show up.

"I want his pet!" Al and I gasped and Abu looked afraid as the guard leaned down toward him. "Hee, hee, hee, that little beast will bring me none but the juiciest of dates. For freeeee." I rolled my eyes. Always thinking of his stomach that one.

"Abu isn't my pet!" Al shouted and he picked the monkey up off the ground. "He's my friend." By then a crowd had gathered around us. Rasoul roared with laughter.

"So, Aladdin won't back up his boast!"

"What? I-I didn't say that." Al said glancing around at the crowd around us.

"Or maybe he's no smarter than a sand gnat, after all?" They started to laugh instantly and I launched myself at the burly guard but Al held me back.

"You take that back!" I yelled struggling to get out of Al's grip. "Take that back you big gorilla!"

"Then tell your brother to accept the bet." Rasoul smirked at Al.

"Fine. It's a bet! I'll prove to you that they aren't wind demons!" Al declared and then I got an idea.

"And when he does!" I shouted gaining their attention. "Then Fazal will be fetching dates for Abu!" The little monkey shook his head, he liked to pick his own I knew, but I couldn't resist seeing that fat guard climb a tree much less pick a date.

"Fine, but I will want to see this 'proof' when you return or your friend is ours." Rasoul stated leering at Abu. By that time Iago had found his way back to me and Al.

"Are you okay?" I whispered. He nodded and then fell off my shoulder into my arms.

"Call me later mother." I blinked at the statement and then shrugged it off. Finally he recovered and sat up his feathers sticking up in odd places.

"So, what'd I miss?"

"A lot." I informed him of what was going on as we went to get Carpet and Genie.

* * *

><p>A little later we started out across the desert trying to spot the wind demons. Genie's lamp was on the edge of Carpet and Genie was inside doing who knows what. He sometimes stayed in there a lot. Abu frowned from his place beside Iago. He didn't like this plan and now that I thought about it I didn't like it either. What if we can't get proof?<p>

"Keep your eyes peeled guys." Al told us, snapping me out of my thoughts. "The sooner we catch those demons, the sooner we win a bet." He rubbed Abu on the head, but the monkey only scowled more.

"Hold it!" Genie shouted coming up from the lamp. "Stop everything!" He held his hands out in front of him. Carpet stopped to avoid ramming into him but I lurched forward and Al pulled me back up by the vest. "Did you risk Abu on a bet?" He then poofed into a large monkey with a fancy suit and he spoke to us in a strange accent.

"You must show respect to the simian family." He bent down and changing Abu into a black suit he held him in his palm. "You must be good to Abulio. Or wind up sleeping with the fishes." In his other hand he held up a fish with a hat on and it was snoring. I sniggered

"Hey, proving the whirlwinds are thieves will be a cinch, Abu's not going anywhere." Al said smugly.

"Oh, forget what I said then." Genie sat Abu back down beside Iago and poofed back to normal.

"I hope you like picking dates for a living." Iago jabbed Abu in the gut with his elbow. The monkey scowled at him and then turned and blew a really wet raspberry at him, soaking his feathers. I snickered and then patted Abu.

"Don't worry, Al knows what he's doing." I assured him. "Don't you?" I suddenly asked Al and he nodded.

"Of course!" Al encouraged. "I won't let you down, Abu." The monkey relaxed then and Iago muttered under his breath.

"Don't pretend you're not worried about him too." I poked at Iago.

"Me, worry about him? Are you kidding?"

"Uh-huh yeah right." Iago scowled then and I grinned.

"Could you tell us which way they went Genie?" Al asked and Genie saluted him and turned into a strange-looking metal thing in shape of a rooster standing on an arrow. After turning a little he finally pointed in a direction.

"I got a fix on them, due North!" We grinned and then he made himself normal but with a rocket where his legs should be. "Buckle up and let's jet!" He got behind Carpet and took off really fast, steering the rug. I fell back against Al as Abu and Iago slammed into me and Al held us as Genie started faster.

"There they are!" Al yelled as we passed over the swirling winds. "Stop!" Genie let go and flew past us as Carpet stopped and crashed head first into the sand.

"Genie, are you alright?" I asked when Carpet had let us off.

"Smooth flight but the landing could use a little work." He muttered and I knew he was alright. Al rolled his eyes before looking at the whirlwinds.

"What are we going to do, Al? They will plow right through us like they did the guards."

"We can trip them up with some rope." He said determinedly.

"Ah, right away." Genie popped up then wearing a red shirt and hat, glasses and a yellow apron. In his hands he held a pencil and clipboard. "Now will that be hemp, nylon, or cotton blend?" I smacked my forehead as Al shrugged.

"Uh, hemp."

"Twist, weave or Indian spiral?"

"Twist."

"Now what about size?" The whirlwinds were coming closer and I tapped Al furiously. Genie now had many arms and was holding out many ropes. "I've got a specialty on-"

"Genie!" Al and I shouted at the same time and he jumped becoming covered with ropes.

"I guess we can skip the layaway option." Still tied with rope he gave one end to Al and I held on to Al as we held the rope straight out to trip the winds. As they plowed into the rope, it slipped from Al's hands and we stumbled forward. He landed head first the sand and I landed on his back. Genie got the bad end of the deal too. He was down in the sand up to his neck. With a growl of frustration Al tossed me off his back and spit sand out angrily from his mouth.

"Go ahead and run you cowards!" Al shouted and to my surprise the whirlwinds paused and started back. They were spinning faster and they were holding swords!

"Nice going, mister death wish." Iago stated and Abu gulped.

"Yeah, that probably wasn't the best idea." I muttered and Al laughed nervously. "Genie, we could use some help." I looked over to see him looking around dizzily.

"Is that you Auntie Em?" Carpet tried to pull him from the ground but it was no use. "I had the strangest dream about a four sped blender." We ducked as the whirlwinds came at us. Iago screeched and tried to out fly one but it got his back-end feathers and with a plop he landed in the sand. Carpet managed to stand Genie up.

"Genie!" I hollered as the whirlwinds surrounded me and Al. Genie got bigger and blew at the whirlwinds sending them flying away from us. Al clutched at me and Abu as the wind started to blow at us. When they had gone away we all sighed with relief.

"Alright!" Al high-fived Abu and I, but Abu turned away remembering he was still mad. The winds stopped swirling and suddenly dropped revealing three thieves loaded with gold and jewels.

"Those are Abis Mal's thugs!" I glared at the three stunned men on the ground.

"That fatso." I muttered. "What is he up to this time?"

"Abis Mal scourge of the desert. Not a nice guy." Genie muttered at me and Abu.

"Hey, hold it right there!" Al shouted moving towards them. They panicked and holding something in their hands started the swirling around themselves again. Within seconds they headed far from us.

"Oh, perfect!" Iago snarled and I looked down and snickered at his naked bottom. "Could we leave the bird a little dignity?" He then heard my snickering. "Oh, shut up!" I looked away pretending to not laugh at him.

"Wind demons my camel! I told you they were thieves." Al told Abu and the monkey only scoffed. "What's with him?" I jumped as Rasoul's head appeared on Genie's shoulders.

"I want to see this proof when you return." He spoke in a flawless Rasoul voice and I then looked at Al.

"Oh, right. Proof."

"Yeah, where's the proof? We can't go back without it." I said and then we heard Iago walking towards us and looked down to see a single golden feather sticking out of his rear.

"Funny, Iago," Al started. "I never noticed you wearing gold before." I snickered as he grinned over at me.

"Must be that new cream rinse I've been using." He started to back away slowly and I bit my lip to hide my laugher as Al grinned wider at him. "Now back off!" Abu plucked the feather out and he whirled around angrily. He grumbled at him before making a mocking face and stated: "I hope Al loses the bet!"

"Iago!" I said and he winced. Though he wouldn't admit it, I knew that he would feel bad if something happened to Abu.

"Wow." Al said and we all watched as Abu swirled the feather and a small whirlwind appeared underneath him and lifted him up. But when he stopped moving it he dropped to the ground again landing on Iago's back.

"I hope you pick dates better than you fly!" I laughed and plopped down beside him and Abu.

"So that's how they did it." I muttered. "But what is it?" A loud pinging noise got our attention and we turned to see Genie standing behind a platform.

"What is a Roc's feather?" He reappeared in the same outfit he wore when changing Abu into an elephant. "What is a Roc's feather is…Correct!"

"Rocks have feathers?" Al asked me and I shrugged.

"Ohhh, he must have had some bad fish!" Iago stated beside me and then he leaned towards me. "Stay back he could get violent." I laughed and Genie gripped Iago lifting him into the air.

"Not like rocks in your head!" Genie yelled giving the parrot a shake. "Roc! Like the legendary giant bird!" He then dropped Iago in my lap and appeared as a giant sun. "I mean giant! So big they can blot out the sun!" Suddenly it was black everywhere. Iago muttered under his breath but I couldn't hear what he said. Next thing we knew we were back in the sun and there was a giant blue egg in front of Al. Iago and I shrieked as Genie popped out of the egg in with a baby hat.

"Baby birds are protected by those wind feathers until they can fly!"

"That feather is proof of Abis Mal's scheme." Al said and Abu grinned. Carpet got near Abu and the monkey jumped on him and motioned for us to go.

"What's the rush? Imagine the look on Rasoul's face when we return with the proof and the stolen loot." Al snatched the feather from Abu who looked on with an open mouth.

"Uh, Al?"

"And imagine the look on _**my**_ face when Abis Mal fries my gizzard!" Iago shouted. With a frown I turned to Al.

"Al? Maybe we should settle that bet first." Abu snatched the feather from Al's grip. Al snatched it back.

"Relax guys, we've got this!" He swirled the feather and made a small whirlwind. "It will be a breeze." Abu got that look in his eyes and I knew that this wouldn't end well. He jumped up and grabbed the end of the feather. Of course a game of tug-of-war started. And the end result? The feather broke. Al grinned apologetically.

"Sorry." Poor Abu grew flabbergasted and his mouth opened ajar.

"Hello, Abis Mal." Genie muttered and Al made a pathetic face.

* * *

><p>"I promise Abu," Al said as we stood outside the thief's hideout hours later. "Just one feather and its back to Agrabah." We started to sneak inside and Iago clung to my shoulder. I patted him reassuringly and he moved closer to me. Genie poked me on the arm and I looked over to see his hand shadow on the wall. It started out a bunny and then something came up and ate it. I sniggered when his hands ended up getting tangled and Al shushed us.<p>

"Sir, I believe that we should use are magical resources to get rid of Aladdin…" Abis Mal's right hand man, Haroud Hazi Bin, could be heard close by and we ran and hid in a room. Soon he and Abis Mal appeared. Peering around the door we watched as they walked by.

"…But may I suggest working on your aim?" The right hand man spoke to Abis Mal. "Thanks to your little misdirected deep sleep spell I dozed off for all that…" they disappeared around the corner and we sighed with relief. Haroud was the exact opposite of Abis. Whereas he was dark-skinned, tall, skinny and smart, Abis was tanned, short, fat and stupid. In my opinion Haroud should have been in charge but at least Abis is easy to get away from and defeat.

"I bet they have feathers!" Genie whispered loudly. "Be back in a flash!"

"Genie, no!" Al hissed but he disappeared before we could stop him.

"I don't know about you guys," Iago started as Al shut the door. "But I don't look good inside out." I patted him reassuringly and then we all jumped when Genie appeared seconds later, very tiny.

"Sorry, Al, no luck with the feathers, but I found some keys and this neat whistle." Before he could blow it and give our place away Al took it. Genie gave a disappointed 'Aww'.

"Keep it down they are still out there." Al said and I tried not to laugh at Genie's pouting look. A loud screech had us turning around and we saw a large baby bird in a cage. When I say its big I mean that its huge.

"Told you the feathers were from a baby Roc." Genie murmured and the baby bird started to leak tears out of its eyes.

"It's okay, little guy." I stuck my hand through the bars and stroked its feathers.

"Poor bird." Al whispered behind us Genie sniffed.

"I bet it misses its mother."

"There has to be some way we can help it to escape." Al said and Iago landed on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Al, it is a killer, but we promised the monkey just-one-feather. I mean me, I'm here but it wouldn't be fair to Abu if we didn't leave _right this very second_!"

'Aww, poor birdie.' Abu said sadly and I picked him up.

"You'd risk your freedom to save the baby?" I asked and he nodded. I hugged him and then he leapt away to the cage. Getting up at the lock he quickly picked it open.

"Just because you've got nothing to live for but picking dates, I want my internal organs to STAY INTERNAL!" Iago screamed and Genie quickly slammed his beak closed.

"Shh! Someone, will hear you!" Naturally the doors banged opened and Abis and Haroud stood in the doorway. "See?"


	2. Air Feather Friends part two

Air Feathered Friends part 2

"Say hello to your insides!" Abis started to dig through his pockets but he couldn't find whatever he was looking for, as usual.

"Just call the guards." Haroud muttered and Abis Mal muttered under his breath before yelling:

"Guards!" The one word echoed around the room and in knew that everyone had heard it.

"Genie, get the bird out of here!" Al whispered and Iago jumped into Genie's arms.

"Take me home, daddy!" Genie tossed Iago at me.

"Wrong bird!" I laughed at Iago's frown as he pouted in my hands. Genie then ran and he jumped onto baby bird's back and hollered: "Get along little birdie!" Seeing that guards were blocking the door he quickly drew one up with magic. He left with the baby while Al and I got onto Carpet as Abis' guards came running in.

We flew past the guards and Abis Mal and headed for the door when we got sliced at by a tall guard. I fell off Carpet as Al jumped gracefully out-of-the-way and landed upright. Typical. They started to swarm us and pretty soon they cut me off from him. Uh-oh. As he was fighting some of them off, I got stuck in the middle of some and had no way to defend myself.

"Al?" He wasn't listening so I tried again. "Oh, Al?" Again nothing. "Aladdin!" I screeched and finally he came through them. "Well it's about time." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Relax, I've got this."

"Right." I muttered and then he pulled me away from the men. Genie tried to get the bird to fly but it wasnt ready yet and with Abis blocking the way he had to find another way to get the baby out. Turning into a rocket, he then rocketed the baby out of the room leaving us with a whiny Abis Mal. The thief had attempted to stop Genie from taking off, but ended up entangled in his men on the ground.

"He took my bird. I'm birdless." He moaned and then he turned at look at us. "They don't leave here ALIVE!" He yelled in frustration. He's too dramatic, I thought to myself. Al grabbed me from behind and hoisted me onto Carpet.

"Got to go!" Al shouted to Abis as we passed over his head and I laughed at him.

"See ya fatso!" I hollered and beside me Iago sighed with relief.

"We made it!" he said with glee and no sooner were the words out of his mouth then we suddenly launched off of Carpet. I landed beside Al in the sand below and we looked up as Haroud showed us a rope and Carpet was tied to it.

"Can he do that?" Iago asked.

"I think he just did." I sighed as Abis and his men caught up with us. So much for heading home.

"Ruin my plans will you?" Abis asked angrily. "Oho, I'll do something really…Unpleasant to you!" He finally said and I arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? What are you going to do? Sit on us?" I asked and Al glared at me. I couldn't help it, I was cranky. I hadn't had any sleep. Besides I love to pick on him.

"Ohh, here is comes! Inside out city!" Iago screeched as he and Abu cowered behind us.

"Oh, no, no, no, no! I'm not going to turn you inside out." He said and I arched an eyebrow again at his calm voice.

"You are going to sit on us, aren't you?"

"No!" he shouted seething angrily, and then he seemed to control himself again. "I've got feathers!"

"That's good…right?" Iago asked nervously and I shook my head.

"I don't think so." I said as he lifted the feathers. Then he gave them a hard swirl and a large whirlwind came up out of the sand.

"Not good at all." We all tried to run but the wind pulled us into the large wind.

"Abu! Alaric!" Al yelled from somewhere inside the vortex.

"Aladdin!" I yelled and then there was blackness.

* * *

><p>"Alaric? Rick? Rick, are you alright?" I groaned as I opened my eyes to see Al leaning over me. It was morning, I could see and then I focused on Al's concerned face.<p>

"Al?" He sighed with relief and helped me sit up. "I feel awful."

"So do I!" Iago muttered loudly from down in the sand. "I have a migraine you wouldn't believe."

"…I'm sorry I ever made that bet with Fazal." Al was saying to Abu and the little monkey only nodded. "I was wrong. Friends?"

'Well, okay!' he shook Al's hand eagerly then a shadow fell over us.

"Did those wind demons give you a little trouble sand gnat?" I yelped and turned to glare at Rasoul's smug face.

"Stop doing that!" I hollered at him and he ignored me.

"They weren't demons." Al said forcefully and somehow I knew that this explanation would end badly. "Abis Mal and his men were using Roc feathers to be whirlwinds. But we-"

"Rocks have feathers?" Fazal asked and I stifled the urge to smack the grin off Rasoul's face.

"Oh, now don't be so skeptical Fazal." Rasoul said slyly with a mocking tone. "I'm sure Aladdin can convince us…with his proof." He held his hand out and Al gulped.

"Well-well I don't have any..really…But it's true! And-"

"And!" Rasoul interrupted grabbing Al by the vest. "A bet is a bet! Or is the honor of Aladdin just another empty boast?" I was about to jump him when Al sighed.

"No, Rick, he's right." I looked over to see him hugging Abu. "Abu, I'm sorry." The monkey hugged Al back and I heard Iago sniff from on my shoulder. Fazal snatched the little monkey and held up a set of chains.

"There now my little date picker." He snapped them on Abu's neck and started dragging him off towards the marketplace. I blew a raspberry at Rasoul who only sneered at me before turning to go.

"Abu!" Al called sadly and I hugged him sadly. Our little monkey was gone.

"Does this mean we can get a dog?" Iago asked and Al glared at him, but I knew that he really didn't mean it.

"Iago!" he reprimanded.

"What? Am I supposed to get sentimental? Start talking about what a pal he was? And how I'm going to miss him?" he sniffed loudly. "I am going to miss him! I'll miss that flea bitten little ape!" he shrieked and then started having a fit in the sand, banging his fists wildly with a sob. Suddenly the wind picked and we heard a man shout that the wind demons were coming back.

"Your proof kid! That's your proof! The monkey is ours come on!" Iago shouted suddenly and we all grinned and hopped onto Carpet. Once we started off Iago turned to me. "And if you ever tell the monkey what I said…You're going down like a plate of bird seed! Got it!"

"Sure." I said with a grin and he rolled his eyes. We spotted the guards at the top of a tower and flew up to them.

"Fazal…Aladdin was right." We heard Rasoul admit unbelievingly. Al and I exchanged smug looks.

"As you please Rasoul!" Al shouted as he pulled Abu from Fazal's grip. I waved at the guards as we flew away from them.

"In your faces!" I shouted at them and Abu waved to them before hugging Al furiously. Then we swooped down through the streets.

"Let's see I just need to pick up a few things." He told us and that list included an awning, a snake charmer's basket, snake included (I scurried as far from that basket as possible, seeing those things gave me chills), and the snake charmer's rope. Then we headed quickly towards the swirling winds.

"Now to take care of fatso!" I said and Al nodded.

"Look, we got the monkey, can't we just celebrate by running away?" Iago asked in a moan.

"You know the answer to that." I said and he grumbled to himself about 'goody-goodies'. At the first thief we tossed the awning on him and he slammed into the ground. The next two he got with the rope and they ended up tied together. Then he tossed the snake at the next guy.

"Alright!" Al shouted and we gave him a high-five.

"Al!" I hollered as the wind, thanks to Abis Mal, was rocking Carpet around. I toppled off the rug and hit the ground at Abis' feet. Then Al and the others fell.

"Try and get out of this!" Abis yelled and he and the remaining thieves advanced towards us swirling like disks with their swords out. "Go on try!"

"Now, whose gonna save our tails?" Iago wailed and I had to agree with him. Genie wasn't around. Suddenly a very large shadow came over all of us and Abis and the thieves cowered at the sound of loud screech. We then looked up to see a very large Roc. Genie wasn't kidding when he said it could blot out the sun.

"Hit it Mavis!" I heard Genie yell. Mavis?

"Come on." Al pulled me onto Carpet and we flew away from the large gust of wind that the mama bird had flung at Abis Mal and his gang. As the men were swept away I watched as the bird flew away its baby sitting happily upon her back. Genie waved goodbye before coming down to where we were.

"Would've been here sooner but mom was baking cookies!" Genie said and a large cookie appeared in his arms.

"Yum!" I said and he grinned at me before making it go away.

"No, desert before dinner." I huffed and he laughed.

"But its breakfast." I moaned.

"Oh, well in that case eat this." He jabbed an apple into my mouth. "No chocolate for breakfast."

"Fine." I muttered and they laughed.

We went to find Rasoul and Fazal later on and both looked extremely uncomfortable. I grinned widely at that. Abu demanded that Fazal get to work and by the time the fat guard had made it up the tree Al and I were in hysterics. Fazal made the tree sway and after a while of picking Rasoul came up to us.

"I, uh, admit we were wrong Aladdin, but Fazal has duties to perform."

"But," Al interrupted loudly. "None more important than those of personal date picker." I snickered loudly and Rasoul sighed irritably. We looked over at Abu to see him examining the fruit that Fazal was tossing down. He lifted one and then started to fuss.

"He says, none but the juiciest fruit!" Al called up to Fazal and I laughed loudly at the expression on the guard's face. And as he reached out to get a hold of a new one, he fell. Al and I laughed at the stunned guard and then made our way back to the palace finally relieving Fazal of picking dates.

"Okay, naptime for everybody!" Genie announced and Al and I just looked at him. "Okay…naptime for the short people." I frowned when Genie patted my head.

"But I'm not tired!" I said and he just grinned at me. "Really, I'm not!"

"Well, regardless," Genie said looking down at me pointedly. "Little boys need to catch up on their sleep. You were up all night like the rest of us."

"But-but…" I tried to point out that I just wasn't tired when my body betrayed me and I yawned. Al grinned at me.

"No, you're not tired at all." He teased and then he yawned.

"Aha!" I pointed at Al. "See, you are too!" before we could get into an argument about who needed sleep more, Genie gathered us all up. The next thing I knew I was on my bed and Iago in his. He blinked down at me in confusion and I shrugged.

"Now, little mister, go to sleep." Genie said suddenly and I jumped. He peered into the room and I scowled at him.

"The sun is up, no one should be sleeping!" I said and Iago shushed me. I looked to see him under a pillow.

"Some of us need our beauty sleep." I heard him say and I scowled further, crossing my arms. Genie closed the curtain to the balcony and the room grew darker.

"Is that better?"

"No." I said and Genie plopped down beside me.

"So, you're not tired, eh?" he said with a grin at me and I shook my head.

"Nope."

"Hmm." I ignored him as he moved around and then he started tickling me, making my arms uncross.

"Stop it!" I laughed as he attacked me and then Iago glared at us.

"Hello! Trying to get beauty sleep here!" he snarled and Genie and I laughed as he buried himself back under the covers with a grumble. I couldn't help it then, I yawned. Genie tucked me under a blanket with a smug look. I only halfheartedly glared at him which he laughed at.

"Go to sleep." He said and then he started to hum under his breath. I knew that I wouldn't be able to stay awake then, so I then closed my eyes. As I drifted off to sleep I wondered what adventure we'd have the next day.


	3. To Cure a Thief part one

**Hello, my peeps! Here is the next story! Well part 1 any how! I've changed a few things of course to make it my own. Hope it's okay! Oh and a little more of Alaric's past comes up with this one. **

_**Blackmoondragon: Yes, they are that was what i was trying to pull off. Chapters was what I was worried about at first but then I've seen them go quite far so...It'll all be on here.**_

_**Disneyfanfic writer: That is the Secret of Dagger Rock. I'll see about doing that one and thanks for the review!**_

_**MG: We must be on the same wave length or something! I was thinking the same thing! But these will come after the third movie. Aladdin will be busy with politics and Alaric will be lonely without Iago...so anyway Thanks for the review!**_

* * *

><p>To Cure a Thief part 1<p>

The inhabitants of Agrabah's palace were sleeping peacefully in their beds. All was quiet. At least until a clumsy thief came about and…triggered the treasure room alarm. All at once the sleepers were roused awake by loud horns blaring. And a certain boy was rudely awakened….

***Horns blaring***

"Ahhh!" I yelled and fell out of the bed, tangled in the sheets. I looked around wildly still half asleep. Iago woke up too with a yelp and he landed on my head.

"What the heck is going on out there!" He screeched and I frowned.

"Someone broke into the treasure room!" I jumped up and Iago flew after me as I ran down the hall. I met Al outside the throne room.

"What happen?" I asked coming up to Al.

"A break in." Al patted my head. "Go back to bed." No way!

"What'd they take?"

"Nothing." Al sighed and Iago leaned forward.

"You mean there's a dead guy in there?" I looked at him and he shrugged. "What?"

"No, they got away whoever they were, but barely. I haven't a clue what they were after." Al said with a shrug.

"Let's go find out." Iago and I ran in and Al followed.

"I can't believe someone broke into the treasure, father." Jasmine was saying as we approached her. She saw us and smiled a little. The palace guards were setting the traps back up and I couldn't help but wince at the weaponry. That guy must have been pretty lucky to escape all of that.

"It's very strange, Jasmine." The Sultan pulled me out of my thoughts as he spoke. "There's so much here to take and yet it seems they were only interested in that jeweled gauntlet." Suddenly something furry and small rushed past my legs and I rolled my eyes. Abu heard the words 'jeweled gauntlet' and came scurrying from wherever he was hiding.

"Oh, no you don't!" I said coming up to him as he leaned eagerly over the golden glove.

"Don't even think about it, Abu." Al stated folding his arms across his chest.

'Who me?' he asked innocently and Iago snorted, flying down to hover above him.

"Yes you, King Klepto!" I sniggered as Abu swatted and chased off the offending bird. Iago landed back on my shoulder and we went to follow the others.

"We should all head back to bed." The Sultan said and I yawned.

"Good idea." I smiled sleepily and Jasmine giggled. We were about to walk out when…The alarms went off again! We all whirled around to see the golden gauntlet gone! Jasmine, Iago, and I screeched as a sword went flying past out heads. Iago took off to get away and Al ran into the Sultan as he tried to escape another sword. Rasoul jumped as the large spiked ball came flying towards him but he didn't get away fast enough and it took his pants. As much as I wanted to snigger at the guards polka-dotted undergarments, dangerous weapons still flew about the room. Hakim, another guard, fell into the trap door that contained the crocodiles and Iago got caught on a large bed that was made so that when someone laid on it they would be held down by two metal bars. Iago screeched as the top one closed around his body.

"Iago!" I yelped and Jasmine covered her eyes as a large swinging axe almost chopped his head off! Luckily it only took off a few head feathers leaving him bald. Hesitantly, he crawled out from under the bar and touched his head.

"My-my-ahhhh!" he screamed and fell back in a faint. I sighed. Poor Iago. The Sultan sat up and looked around at the scattered guards.

"Good heavens, this is most peculiar." Jasmine and Al helped him stand up. "I don't understand what could have set it off." Something caught my eye and I looked down and groaned. Abu was holding the glove. He came up to me sheepishly. I took it from him and I heard a gasp turning around I blushed bright red.

"Uh-oh." I said and Al turned to look at me. The Sultan and Jasmine stared at me too. They hadn't seen Abu!

"Alaric?" The Sultan asked in shock and I gulped.

"I-I, um…accident?" I grinned sheepishly and then cast a glare at the small primate that was hiding behind my pants leg. The Sultan frowned disapprovingly making me feel worse and Al took the glove from me giving me a knowing look and handed it back to the ruler. Behind him, Rasoul stood grinning madly. Great just great.

* * *

><p>A little later we were sitting in Jasmine's room. Al was standing above the monkey and Abu was looking very, very sorry. Al could be quite aggressive when he was mad and I should know! Jasmine was laying on her couchbed and was watching Aladdin ranting at Abu with slight disapproval. I sat along the wall, to stay out of the line of fire and Iago sat on Al's shoulder looking just as angry if not more so. Rajah came and laid his head in my lap nudging my hand. I rolled my eyes and started to pet him.

"I am fed up, Abu!" Al yelled at Abu who cowered in response.

"And I am raw under the toupee!" Iago snarled lifting the top layer of his head feathers. I sniggered and he looked at me. "You think that's funny!"

"Um…no?" I fell into fits of snickering and he scowled at me.

"Aladdin." Jasmine spoke and we looked at her. "Maybe you're being a little too rough on Abu."

"Rough? Rough?" Aladdin yelled getting louder each time. Uh-oh, when he's this mad nothing can stop him from thinking before speaking! "He got Rick in trouble and he embarrassed us! The Sultan thought Alaric had taken it!" He then whirled around to Abu. "I've had it with you and you're stealing! When will you learn?" He stomped out of the room seething angrily and Abu looked at me.

"I'm not mad anymore, Abu." I assured him and he gave me a small smile. "I know you didn't mean to get in trouble." Something made a noise behind us and we all turned then to see Genie's lamp moving around. In a puff of blue smoke he came out. He was on a strange-looking screen thing and was black and white.

"Learning can be fun with Professor Kno-led-led-ledge!" Genie was wearing a strange-looking outfit and as he spoke he zapped Abu into a small table looking thing that had a chair attached to it. "Put on your thinking fez. Today's secret word…steal. One, to take another's property dishonestly, Two…DON'T DO IT!" He screamed and Abu toppled over. I was laughing loudly clutching at Rajah and Genie winked at me. Then he took a coin and held it out to Abu.

"So class what have we learned?" Abu snatched the coin and looked at it in his palm. Genie's face was on it. "Oh, the kid knows the value of a buck." With a puff of smoke Genie reappeared as his normal self. As I was sniggering again a shadow fell across Abu and we all looked to see Al standing there holding something in his hands.

"Abu," he said sternly. "You leave me no choice." He held up a leash and Abu screeched. "If you can't control your stealing this leash will!" All I could do was stare at the leash as it swung back and forth. A memory that I had pushed way back suddenly came forth.

"_Here, little jinx." Cooed the man waving the leash at me. "Come out and I promise not to harm you." I moved further back and the man snarled and reached for me. I screamed and bit at him. I finally got a hold of his hand and he cursed, pulling his hand back. _

"_Leave me alone!" I cried my seven-year old voice barely loud. "I-I didn't do it!"_

"_I don't care! You'll make a great addition to my freak show! Now come out of there!" I shook my head and moved further into the box he had cornered me in. Suddenly my leg was grabbed and the man jerked me out. _

"_Got him, boys!" Other men leered in my face and then I was held down as they put the leash around my neck. _

"_We caught the jinx!" A tall man laughed and they all laughed. I was then pulled down the street and people laughed at me. All I could do was cry, no one could save me…_

I did eventually get away but the leash seemed to bring up the fact that I had felt trapped and suddenly I could sympathize with Abu. No one deserves to be on a leash. Abu growled angrily and he stomped past Al, slapping at the leash. Something in me snapped and I trembled slightly when Al moved.

"I think you over did it with the leash." Jasmine reprimanded and Aladdin scoffed.

"Oh, he'll be back." he said and I frowned. Abu's fez suddenly flew into the room slapping him in the face.

"Ah, I dunno Al," Genie came up behind him. "That's one mad monkey." Abu stomped completely out of the room then and tears welled in my eyes. Abu couldn't leave, he just couldn't. How could Al do that?

"Iago, maybe you should keep an eye on him." Jasmine suggested and Iago scowled.

"Oh, sure like the bird has nothing better to do!" He started to fly off when he bumped into Rajah. The tiger growled and licked his lips and it would have been funny if I wasn't so upset. "Uh, nothing good on tonight! Guess I'll go monkey watching!" With that he flew out of the room. "Oh look! There's one now!"

"And make sure he doesn't steal anything!" Aladdin shouted after him and I looked up at him from the floor. "How…" I said slowly and he looked at me. "How-how can you say that? He's your friend." Tears stung my eyes and I had to look away a moment. Tears turned to anger then. "What are you going to do now?" I asked savagely. "Put me on a leash if I steal something?"

"Don't be stupid, Alaric." Al said angrily. "I had to do it. He needs to learn control."

"And a leash does that!" I shouted at him. "Nobody deserves to be leashed, Al."

"Well he should control it! We don't have to steal anymore!"

"Are you going to bring out a leash every time he does!"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Understand what? That you just drove Abu away!"

"If you don't like it so much then go! Go out there with him then and don't bother coming back!" My lower lip trembled but I just gritted my teeth to stop it.

"Fine!" I said and without another word I walked towards the door. "Have you forgotten what I told you?" He paused for a minute and then realization broke across his face and I left. I went quickly ignoring the calling of my name and started to run as tears streamed down my face.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I was sitting on the awning of one of the stands in the marketplace my knees drawn up to my chest. I had been here all night and my muscles were sore from being drawn up all night. As I looked around I suddenly smelled something really good. Looking around I soon spotted it. A date pastry, my mouth started to water as my stomach gave a growl. As I pondered the prospect of getting one, a small brown monkey grabbed both that the vendor had in his hands. Grinning from ear to ear I jumped down from the awning, scaring a few people and took off towards the awning the small monkey had disappeared too. I reached where he was and climbed up. I kept out of sight from him, Iago, and the crowd of people below me.<p>

"It's about time!" Iago said irritably and I grinned at his laid back posture. "I'm starving!" he snatched one the date pastries from Abu. After taking a bite he paused. "I can't believe you stole this date pastry!" I rolled my eyes. "I told you I wanted blueberry!" After a minute he shrugged. "Eh, free is free." I gave a laugh and they jumped.

"Kid?" Iago asked with wide eyes. "What are you doing out here?" Abu glared at me and I shook my head, looking at the awning top. I started to pick at the fabric.

"No, Abu, I'm not here to take you back. I'm not going back, same as you." He patted my arm and I looked up at him. "I'm on your side with this." Iago frowned a little but didn't say anything aloud.

"Abu, watch my back." he nodded with a puzzled look at me and I leaned over the stall. There was a nice looking melon and I wanted it. As I stared at it, my eyes flickering between the vendor and the fruit, Al's words came back to me.

"_We don't have to steal anymore."_ I sighed and grabbed it anyway. I was hungry! Besides I wasn't about to give Al the satisfaction of me coming home. I pulled the melon back up and Iago's jaw dropped as did Abu's.

"Hey," I said to the stunned pair. "Guy's got to eat." I shrugged and started eating and Iago and Abu went back to lazing about.

"You know you have a definite talent, Abu." Iago said conversationally after awhile. Abu grinned and nodded. "You too…" He motioned at me. "Wish I would have noticed it earlier." Iago muttered and I snorted. "Could have got some free food." I sighed and shook my head. "That's the problem with Al." I stiffened when he said Al. "He's always stifling your creativity. Anytime you want to steal pastries, go ahead I'm behind you all the way." I rolled my eyes.

"Iago, I don't think you should-"A yell caught our attention then and we looked up to see a thin, tall man flying through the air. He crashed through the awning and the small animals and I jumped back in fright.

"You stole those pastries!" he accused and Iago spat his out. "And you took those fruits!" He pointed at me.

"I'm innocent it was all them!" he pointed at Abu and me. "He's the Kelpto! They both are!" I swatted at him.

"And brilliant ones at that." the man said as he snatched the pastry from Abu. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Damoola, Amin Damoola." As he spoke Iago flew around to get a better look at the guy. "The way you snatched these pasties was poetry in motion!" he yelled and as he did he squeezed the pastry spraying Iago with the insides. I stifled a snigger. "And you my young friend were brilliant with those fruits. Such talent!" Amin praised and I arched an eyebrow.

"Taught them everything they know!" Iago announced after cleaning himself off and Damoola shoved him out-of-the-way.

"You?" I whispered to him and he shrugged.

"What?" he hissed back.

"We have much to discuss you and I." Damoola told Abu. "And you too." He eyed me. "Join me for dinner? My treat…" He tempted and Abu bit his lip in thought. I didn't like this guy, not only was he clumsy but he was sly. Something was up. I just wasn't sure what.

"Free dinner!" Iago stated and I frowned.

"Are you sure about-" Iago slapped a wing over my mouth stifling me.

"We accept! We accept!" he said and I frowned behind the wing. I shoved him away as Amin grinned.

"Fabulous!" Amin shouted and then he toppled backwards through the hole he had created. "I'm alright!" He announced seconds later. I then and there decided to go. I didn't trust that man. We soon left the awning and went down the crowded streets.

Meanwhile….

It was nightfall again and Aladdin leaned against Jasmine's balcony sadly. He tossed Abu's fez up and down in his hand as he sighed. Why did he have to lose his temper? Not only did he lose Abu, but Alaric too…. Aladdin suddenly frowned. Well he wanted to go. They both did. See if he cared. Jasmine came out and smiled a little at her fiancée.

"Don't worry, they'll be back." Jasmine whispered laying a hand onto Aladdin's shoulder. Ever prideful, Aladdin shook it off.

"Heh, I'm not worried." He told her standing and hiding the fez behind his back. "I've forgotten all about them." Jasmine was not convinced.

"Oh, you have, have you?" She grabbed his fist and uncovered the fez. Aladdin grinned sheepishly.

"Sure!" he said and then changed his tone. "Uh, why you think something's happened?" Jasmine sighed. Male egos. Will they ever learn?

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review! Please! If you have any questions PM me!~~DisneyGrl92<strong>


	4. To Cure a Thief part two

To Cure a Thief part 2

I trailed behind Amin, as we approached a large doorway that was in shape of a skull. I gulped and Iago flew off my shoulder to talk to Amin.

"Are you cracked?" Iago asked Damoola loudly. "That's the Skull and Dagger! Headquarters of the thieves' guild! They'll eat us alive in there!" Abu made a gesture and Iago nodded. "Yeah, cutthroats only! There's no way we are going in there!"

"Definitely not!" I said and Damoola showed us something. Iago's jaw dropped and I arched an eyebrow.

"Not to worry my new friends. I'm a member." He said smoothly and Iago recovered.

"Lead the way." As Damoola walked past Iago whispered to Abu and I. "A member. This guy is a legitimate thief!"

"Or a really bad actor." I muttered and grabbing Abu and Iago, we followed the thief inside. Thieves ran around the dimly lit room all of them tough looking men.

"Just stick by Amin and let me do all the talking." Iago murmured and I rolled my eyes even as I sped to keep up with the skinny thief. He ordered us food and Iago and Abu stuffed their faces. I ate a little still feeling a little bad that I had taken that melon. Abu and I sat across from either other and Iago sat next to Abu. Amin sat at the head of the table.

"Don't trust anyone in here." He said leaning forward, tucking arm around behind me and Abu. "Well except me, of course. Heh heh." I exchanged a look with Abu who shrugged.

"Kill the melodrama, Damoola. Why do you need the kid and the monkey? Planning a big pastry caper?" Iago asked and I rolled my eyes at him. Damoola pulled Abu and I closer.

"Alright my little comrades, listen." Abu looked at me and I shrugged. It wouldn't hurt to listen.

"There exists a magical gauntlet." He started standing up. The lighting in the room cast a glow on him that seemed to set his dramatic mood. "The Five Fingers of Discount." He held up four fingers before he realized his mistake and grinned sheepishly. Add dumb to my list of what I thought of him. "It is written that he who wears the Five Fingers will gain the ultimate thieving ability." Abu looked bored. He wasn't buying it apparently and neither was I.

'Oh, yeah, sure.' He scoffed, causing me to snigger, but Amin continued.

"With but a gesture jewels fly into the gauntlets grasp." He finished with a crazy look in his eyes.

"You see now this guy's smart."Iago commented to me and Abu. "He's got vision."

"The gauntlet is about, yay-high." Damoola held his hands up to show us. "And is kept in the Royal Treasure Room." Iago and Abu spit out what they were eating and my eyes widened.

"The Royal Treasure Room? Whoa, whoa, whoa! We don't do the palace!" Iago yelled at Amin and he walked across the table to get in front of him. "They know me there. I'll lose my special status. Worse I'll lose my head!" I rolled my eyes.

"I was talking to the monkey!" Damoola said angrily and he then looked at me. "And you of course little friend…if you're interested?" I gave a nod and he grinned. "Wonderful!" Sure why not. After all I had to keep an eye on Abu.

"Look, Amin, bubby you don't want to go in there." Iago said casting me a glance. I didn't respond. "They've got flying swords, a giant mace…"

"And a really really, big axe." Iago and Amin said together, Iago lifted his 'toupee' at the same time Amin lifted his hat showing missing hair, and suddenly it came to us. He was the thief that had tripped the alarm!

"You're the guy who blew the heist last night!" Iago shouted and then gave a screech as a dagger flew into the table. We looked up to see Hamar.

"Thieves only in the Skull and Dagger." He said and Amin stood up pulling the dagger out irritably.

"I am a thief!" he snarled as he waved the dagger about, accidentally cutting the post that held the awning above us. It fell over him.

"Did you say thief?" Hamar lifted the blanket and grinned at Amin. "Hey, it's Butterfingers!" he lifted the thief up and held him by the back of his vest. The rest of the thieves burst into laughter.

"No wonder he needs your help." Iago muttered to Abu and I. "He's the resident thieves guilds' geek!" I held in a snigger.

"My name is not Butterfingers!" Amin snarled slamming his fists down upon the tabletop, sending forks, plates and food flying. Hamar winced as a fork landed in the person behind him. "And these," he continued lifting Abu and taking my arm at the same time. "My new partners! The greatest thieves in all of Agrabah!" he set the monkey down so everyone could see him. Then he turned me to face the other thieves. 'Oh, boy'. Muttered Abu.

"We're in trouble." I muttered and Abu looked at me for help. But I couldn't give it

"A minkay? And a boy?" Hamar said and I almost sniggered at his accent. "Heh, heh, Butterfingers new partners are a minkay and a little boy!" They started laughing again and this time Abu and I got angry. We could be great thieves! Abu got up and ran over to climb up the man. He went up his pants leg and through his shirt and climbed down to get the thief's sandwich he stole it and scampered back up Hamar's arm, back through his pants leg and up onto the table.

At the same time, while everyone was watching Abu I weaved through the crowds taking this and that from every pocket in the room. No one was the wiser. Abu headed back to the table at the same time I slipped back up there and he held the sandwich up triumphantly as well as Hamar's pants sash. His pants fell and whispers started about the room. Hamar lifted Abu off the table and I put a hand on the dagger I had stolen in case I would need it. Everyone in the room was in shocked silence for minutes and then Hamar spoke.

"He is the greatest thief in all of Agrabah!" Then he eyed me. "What you do?" I grinned evilly and dropped small coin sacks and odds and ends. It was hilarious to see the thieves feel their pockets and then look back at me in bewilderment. They had never seen me do it at all.

"He too is a great thief!" Hamar announced almost in disbelief. Everyone gave a cheer then and Iago relaxed. They tossed Abu and me in the air as if we were grand heroes. It was pretty great actually. Not this many people liked me before!

Amin finally got us away from the crowd and herded us towards the door and I looked behind me at Iago. He was nowhere to be seen. When I voiced this to Amin, he shrugged and said that he decided not to come. I wondered at this but if I was to keep an eye on Abu I had to go with them. I was also pretty sure Amin wasn't about to let us out of his sight. I sighed internally as Amin pointed at the window that we were going to get in. Rasoul was going to have a field day with this!

Amin was extremely incompetent. We were on top of one of the many golden tops of Agrabah's palace and were right across from where we needed to be. He had just shot a rope across and managed to get tangled in the bow. I slapped myself internally what a moron!

"After you my nimble cohort." He told Abu and the little monkey looked at me. I sighed and nodded. He was thinking along the same lines as me. Are we really going to do this and disappoint Al?

"Go on, Abu." He sighed too and started across the rope. He got to the other side fairly quick and Amin waved me on. Gulping, I blew out a large amount of air and started across to the other side. _Don't worry you've walked a rope before. Just keep moving. And whatever you do don't look down! _Speaking to myself I tried not to look at the dizzying height. Sure I've walked a rope before but not this high! Abu cheered silently as I stepped off to the ledge and I grinned at him. Then we turned to watch the spectacle of Amin.

He started off across the rope gracefully but then started to wobble. Abu and I watched the rope warily as it jiggled. This wasn't going to end well. Amin struggled to stay up and Abu and I flinched as he almost fell off barely grabbing the rope as he did. I let out a sigh of relief. I may not like him but I don't want him squished in the ground. Then the rope broke. Amin swung back and slammed into the wall of the palace and Abu and I exchanged looks.

"I'm alright!" We heard him call faintly and I slapped my forehead. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the Skull and Dagger….<p>

Iago was still inside the pot that Amin had stuffed him in and was trying his best to get out. And as luck would have it, the jar was suddenly knocked over and it rolled off to burst open in the floor.

"That was annoying." He groaned and then dusting himself off looked about the room. "Abu? 'Laric? Hey!" He yelled looking around. "Well, how do ya like that? The kid just left me!" He started to fly around the room. "If those two get caught…If the monkey gets caught I'll be advocated. Dead meat! And the kid? Well…that genie will rip **my **feathers out!" Iago was headed for the door when someone yelled for a peasant sandwich. He was instantly plucked from the air by the thieves' chef and was then plopped down onto a piece of bread. The cook took a jar of mustard out as he held Iago down.

"One pheasant sandwich coming up!" The cook hollered and Iago panicked.

"Wait just a second-" he was cut off by mustard smearing his face and he spat it out. "I'm a live bird! Hello!" But the cook never heard him, he just slapped another slice of bread on him and set him on a plate that one of the servers had. As the server went towards Hamar, a thief came up and stole the sandwich and then another from him! This one made to take a bite but Iago thought fast.

"I am the genie of the sandwich!" he hollered quickly and the man paused mid-bite. "Release me and I'll grant you three lunches!" The man's one eye widened, the other had a patch, and then gulped. Timidly, he reached down and lifted the edge of the sandwich…Iago burst out covered in mustard and soared over the man's head.

"Jerk!" Iago hollered before making a very hasty exit. But as he flew more thoughts of punishment went through his head. "If Al finds out I put Abu up to this, he'll be maaaad. I better devise a clever alibi. And he'll blame me for the kid too!" As he talked he suddenly flew into a pole and slid down it. "Maybe later mother…." He muttered before blacking out.

* * *

><p>Back at the palace…<p>

Aladdin, Jasmine, and Rajah sat in Jasmine's bedroom. Jasmine sat brushing Rajah watched Aladdin worriedly. He had been in a right state after what he had said to her earlier. All he could think of was things that might have gone wrong. Anything could have happened to them and it was driving him crazy with worry, though he'd never admit it.

"I think you should go after them if you're so worried, Aladdin." Jasmine said for the umpteenth time.

"I am not worried!" Aladdin shouted, getting angry that Jasmine was still bringing it up. "And could we please stop talking about Abu and Alaric!" Jasmine sighed and shook her head. Men.

Jasmine decided to try and talk to him again. She slid across the seat and cupped his chin, making him look at her.

"It's not your fault you know." Aladdin sighed and turned away. Genie popped up in his face then.

"She's right, Al. I mean how were you supposed to know that one little leash would drive your best friend and you're brother away?" Aladdin frowned.

"I didn't ask them to leave! I'm glad they're gone! They can stay away forever! Two less to watch out for!" Aladdin snarled and unbeknownst to the adults, Abu and Alaric heard Aladdin shouting. Abu sniffed sadly and Rick wiped his tears away angrily. Well if that's how he feels!

"Come on, Abu we don't need him!" The boy muttered and scooping up the monkey he ran down the hall.

* * *

><p>Amin was climbing in the window as we approached him and I rolled my eyes to see him step into a jar.<p>

"We're in!" he shouted as we got closer and I grimaced. He was so loud! "You and me my little companions!" he slapped me on the back and I almost dropped Abu. He, to be safer, climbed down and I saw how dejected he really looked. Poor Abu… "We're a team!" Amin draped an arm on the both of us and I scowled at him.

'Yeah…' Abu said slowly and I sighed and patted him.

We reached the Treasure Room then and I stared at the double doors for a moment. Was I really going to do this? Was I really going to take things? True, I had already taken a melon but this was bigger than a single melon….

A loud crash followed by several smaller ones filled the air and I turned to see, Damoola fighting with the spears. I rolled my eyes as he tried to get them to stay in place and just ended up knocking them all over the floor. Stealthy. He then caught up with us at the heavy double doors. Amin opened the doors and before I knew it I was backing away. I was chickening out, I just couldn't do it. Abu went forward, never seeing me and Amin never glanced at me. Somehow I knew that he wouldn't mind if I disappeared. But one look at Abu's face and I suddenly sighed. I couldn't leave him. He needed me; he was the only one that would still want me around. So, I hid behind the door instead.

Amin grinned down at Abu greedily as he leaned in the doorway. "Teamwork my little friend. That's what we're all about." Amin said as he shoved us towards the golden gauntlet. "Behold!" He held Abu up to look at the glove. "It waits for us to take it!" He dumped Abu unceremoniously onto the floor and I scowled at him. As Abu was about to walk forward, Amin suddenly paused. "One second!" He ran quickly to the other side of the room away from all the sharp objects that were going to fly in his direction.

"Okay take it!" he hollered at Abu. I could only hope that nothing wrong would happen. Abu reached for the glove and I bit my fist as the alarm went off. The ring of swords went down around the pedestal the gauntlet had been on and then Abu made his way slowly towards where Amin was. I winced every time one of the weapons fell past him, missing him by inches. In front of me, Amin was doing a happy greedy dance.

"Come on! Come to papa!" he said as he danced about arms wide for receiving the gauntlet. I glared at him and then looked back at Abu who was sniffing, tears rolling down his little face. Those words Al had spoken hurt him more than it had hurt me. Me, I was used to hearing things like that. And Abu? He wasn't, Al had never hurt him like that before and I could only imagine what he was thinking.

"Thank you." Amin said snatching the gauntlet from Abu, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Watch this! I will be Butterfingers no more!" he announced and then the gauntlet lit up. He then aimed it at a gold elephant statue. I watched with wide eyes as it suddenly flew at them. It ended up smashing into Amin and sending him flying across the room.

"I'm fine really." He muttered coming out from behind the statue, swaying slightly. After he recovered he handed Abu a sack telling him to catch whatever he threw. Great. "Something more compact." He muttered to himself about the treasure and aimed his gauntlet at a golden scepter. Abu caught it in his sack and pretty soon his bag was filled with golden treasure. As Amin continued grabbing lots of treasure, I suddenly heard Carpet. With a gasp, I ran inside the room and ducked behind a pillar of gold so that neither party could see me. Abu turned giving, the group sheepish grins. Uh-oh.

"Abu, how could you!" Al yelled at him and he only looked down sadly. Amin got in front of Abu and glared at Aladdin.

"Excuse me. I'm trying to shop here." Amin said and Jaz gave him a look.

"Who's that?" I heard her ask and Iago made a face.

"Him? No idea." I rolled my eyes, typical save your feathers. Amin aimed his gauntlet at the giant mace and jerked it from the wall.

"Run!" Aladdin yelled and ran towards the others. Genie popped up to defend them and…lost his head? I watched with wide eyes as he stumbled around and the giant mace chased Aladdin, Jasmine, Iago, and Carpet out the door. I had to jump behind the door to avoid being hit. Genie suddenly disappeared after finding his head and I knew he had gone to help Al. Upon seeing that it was safe, I took off from behind the door and found that Amin and Abu left with all the treasure and I was once again left alone. I ran down the hall in time to look out one of the windows and see them flee. Not knowing what else to do, I decided to go find someplace to think for a little while. I headed out towards my old hovel; it was my favorite place to think.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, I was sitting with my knees drawn against my chest. I hadn't done it I hadn't gone through with it. Was I a coward? As I looked out at the bright moon, I heard something come into the hovel.<p>

"Al got Abu back from Amin." Genie said appearing at my side. I only glanced at him once. He was looking thoughtfully out the window.

"And the treasure?"

"Yup that too."

"I didn't do it, Genie." I muttered.

"I know, you didn't." he replied quietly. He knew what I was talking about? Surprised, I looked up at him.

"You knew I was there?"

"I saw you, but when my head got knocked off I got distracted." I almost laughed.

"I was going to do it Genie, but I chickened out at the last-minute." I felt him looking at me and I turned my gaze to him. "Am I a coward?"

"No, of course not." Genie patted my arm, giving me an incredulous look and then he smiled gently. "Why do you think you didn't do it?"

"I…felt guilty just standing there. I don't think I really meant to go through with it at all." Genie smiled and tucked an arm around me.

"That's because you're a good kid." I smiled and then let out a sigh.

"Genie?"

"Hm?"

"Is Al still mad?"

"No, Rick, Al was never really mad. I think his temper gets the better of him sometimes. He and Abu are already friends again."

"They are?"

"That's right." I turned my head to see Al in the doorway. Frowning I turned back around. "Rick, please don't be mad. I didn't mean what I said."

"Both times?" I couldn't help but be rude and I Genie shake his head at me from the corner of my eye.

"Both times? I-oh, you heard what I said in the palace didn't you?"

"I was with Abu." I frowned.

"You were?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't see you. Where were you?"

"Hiding."

"Why?"

"Because, I-I couldn't do it!" I yelled standing up, shocking both Genie and Al. "I couldn't stand the guilt that was in me for just standing there!" I calmed down a little and looked at my feet. "I didn't want you to be disappointed in me."

"Rick…I never should have said what I did both times. But the first was no excuse at all. I should've remembered what you told me about that. If I was a good brother, I would not have said it. Can you, forgive me?" I ran and hugged him then and he hugged me back.

"I'm sorry too, Al." I said and then we laughed when Genie crushed us in a hug.

"Aww, everybody's happy again!" When Genie released us he then put on a stern face. "Now then," he started tapping his foot. "You've been a naughty boy for running away and scaring us to death."

"But, Genie-"

"No, buts little mister. You just march right up to your room and go straight to bed!" He gripped the back of my vest and started hauling me off. "Didn't I tell you not to scare me anymore?"

"But, Genie-" I protested, looking back at Al, who was sniggering.

"What did I say about those 'buts'? I oughtta whip you good." My eyes widened at that and then my stomach growled.

"Genie?"

"What?" he still sounded angry.

"I'm hungry." He paused and looked down at me. His expression softened and he sighed.

"I guess, a stop at the kitchen wouldn't hurt." I grinned and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Genie." He grinned back at me and we went back to the palace. Al caught up with us and they then told me what had happened to Amin. Laughing at the end of their story, we walked into the palace for the night.


	5. Never Say Nefir part one

**Hey, everybody! Heres is another episode! Whoo I love writing these!**

**Disclaimer: Only own Rick! Wish I owned Iago and Genie!**

* * *

><p>Never Say Nefir part 1<p>

About a week after the Abu incident, Al decided we needed a vacation. I was to go somewhere other than the marketplace. I hadn't been anywhere with Al before and this was a great opportunity to see other places. And with Genie, Iago, Abu and Carpet coming, I was really excited. The Sultan suggested a city called Getizistan and Al thought it would be a good idea. Iago was the happiest out of all of us. I wasn't sure why, but he sure did perk up when the Sultan mentioned Getizistan and was even the first that got on Carpet when we got ready to leave.

At the moment Al, Abu, Iago, Genie and I were on Carpet flying across the desert. I was sitting in the front lying on my stomach, Abu and Iago beside me and Al was in the back with Genie, who was in his lamp gathering things that Iago told him to get. To which I wasn't sure why.

"You guys are gonna love, Getizistan!" Iago shouted with excitement and I turned on Carpet to look at him. "Big shows! Cheap food! And twenty-four hour casinos!"

"What's your favorite place to go?" I asked him and his eyes got that wide greedy look he gets when thinking of gold.

"There's this place." He said with a dreamy faraway look. "Club Nest Egg. I'm gonna make a mint!" he rubbed his wings together greedily and I rolled my eyes. Abu shared my feelings. Of course, he just wanted to gamble.

"Puh!" He stated and Iago tossed a wing around his shoulder. "I've got this system, see?" Al cocked on eyebrow.

"Tell us about this 'system' most enterprising friend of mine." I sniggered and Iago shot us a look.

"What? Give away my trade secrets? Never." He said offended and I sniggered louder. Just then Genie popped out of the lamp carrying some strange items.

"Okie doke, Iago. I've got the marked cards, the loaded dice, and x-ray specks." He showed Iago, the cards, die and a strange pair of glasses with swirly green lenses. "Sign here." He handed the parrot some paper and a pen and after looking at it he signed it.

"What do you need this stuff for anyway?" Genie asked, looking at around with the glasses on.

"It's his system." I told him and Genie arched an eyebrow as Al snorted.

"Some system."

"Ah, ah, ah." Abu scolded at Iago from beside Al. Iago glared at all of us.

"What?" Iago asked indignantly, his eyes narrowing. "I'm trying to be practical!" he flew up and sat on Genie's shoulder. "We've got a genie with phenomenal, cosmic power!" Genie held his hand up and examined it.

"Oooh, look at the bones." I burst into laughter and Iago made a face.

"Or semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic power…" he trailed off and shook his head. "Okay, I was cheating! Sue me!" As I was still laughing, Carpet suddenly started to flop about gaining our attention.

"Carpet, what's wrong?" Al asked and then we saw what had him distressed. The city of Getizistan was in ruins. "Oh, no."

"Ahh, say it ain't so! My hopes and dreams smashed like an overripe….no wait…" He paused in thinking as Carpet flew us through the ruined city. There wasn't anything left. All of it had been destroyed. "Like a bug! Smashed like a crawly bug!" He screeched loudly in my ear and I swatted at him.

"Are you done now?" I asked and he sniffed snootily.

"Yes, yes I am." Shaking my head I looked at Al.

"What happened here?"

"I dunno, Rick. This place is demolished." Carpet let us off at a less wrecked place and we all went to looking around. Abu and Carpet looked around sadly and I patted Abu as I walked by them. Iago was laying spread-eagle on what was left of a pillar. He let out a pitiful moan as I approached him. He was so dramatic.

"It's just flat! Oh, it's flat and has ants! Dragging this flat possum away!" I blinked in confusion as he muttered loudly and I arched an eyebrow. I looked up from him to see a man who was about as tall and round as the Sultan, appear from the rubble. He had regal clothing on and I guessed that this man was the sultan of Getizistan. He had a pleasant looking face, a little eccentric though and had a thin black mustache that curled out on both ends and a curly black goatee. His turban was slightly frayed and the large red feather was split down the middle. All in all he was worse for wear.

"Welcome to Getizistan!" He announced proudly and I glanced up at Al and Genie.

"DO you mind?" Iago asked irritably. "I almost had it." I rolled my eyes at his dramatics.

"Uh-oh, civilian." Genie muttered and popped into his 'human form'. The tiny man came up to us then.

"I am your host, Sultan Pasta al Dente!" He looked at us each in the face before continuing. "Smiles everyone! Smiles! In Getizistan, everyone smiles!" I looked up at Genie who shrugged at me and Al's eyes widened at the sultan's comments. "It's the jolliest place on earth!" He gave a wild laugh and then Iago landed on Sultan al Dente's head, causing his turban to slide down over his eyes.

"It's ground zero, that's what it is!" He squawked loudly and then he leaned over to peer into his face. "What happened to Club Nest Egg!"

"Wh-what? Is something wrong? I'll have it fixed immediately! In Getizistan service is keen." I grew puzzled beyond reason and looked at Al who strode forward suddenly.

"I think what our friend is referring to the rubble." He said and lifted Iago off the man's head.

"Oh, that." The sultan waved it off before continuing. "It's…that is-um-" he trailed off as loud noises came from behind him and we all looked to see strange creatures headed our way. Genie stiffened and got closer to me.

"There's the problem." He hissed in my ear. "Imps!"

"What are imps?" I whispered back eyeing the strange creatures that had made Genie uneasy. They didn't look that horrible to me. They were about as tall as me with strange clothing and each had an animal head and they had long thin stretchy wings. The four creatures stopped and they tripped over each other, landing in a heap beside Sultan al Dente.

"Oh, imps are bad news, short man." Genie muttered and Al glanced at him. "I've seen them strip the flesh off a cow in less than fifteen seconds!" He held up a hand with fifteen fingers for emphasis. With wide eyes I looked over at the imps and took an involuntary step back.

"Or is that piranhas?" Genie continued and I frowned up at him for worrying me for no reason. "In any case," He continued. "I say we lay some traps!" He held up two metal animal traps and then quickly hid them as Sultan al Dente came towards us. I heard Genie give a yelp as one of the traps clamped onto his hand and he held out a sore finger.

"That won't be necessary." The sultan informed us. "These imps are the best contractors money can buy." One of the imps saluted at the compliment and Genie scowled. "Wh-why they were just remodeling a showroom or two." Sultan al Dente continued.

"What are you doing just standing around?" A loud, bossy voice hollered from above us. We looked up to see another imp atop one of the left over pillars, gazing down at us with a frown.

"Every idle moment is money out of my pocket-" He flew down and landed in front of the other imps, so I could see him better. He was a bird-like imp and had greedy eyes that flickered around sneakily. I didn't like the look of him. He looked shifty. "-food out of my mouth, blood from my veins!"

"That's Nefir." Sultan al Dente whispered to us. "Nefir Hasenuf. He's the head imp." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the imp turned to face us. I didn't like the way he was eyeing us.

"Ah, I see we have some _guests_." I frowned as he came marching up towards us and Genie instinctively pushed me behind him with a low growl. Nefir came closer and started sniffing the air. "Ah, a genie." He said smugly and Genie frowned.

"I am not a genie, I am a human being!" Genie hissed towering over Nefir. Nefir poked him in the stomach and Genie popped back into his normal self with a small 'poof'. A fake look of surprise crossed Genie's features then. "Hey, I am a genie!" He announced lifting his tail. "This is gonna be a surprise to mom and pop." I sniggered and Nefir sneered at us.

"G_enies_." He said nastily and I frowned. "There goes the neighborhood."

"Jerk." I tried to get at him, but Genie grabbed the back of my vest and pulled me behind him, so I glared at Nefir instead as he turned back to his workers. "Back to work!" He snarled at them. "Time is money!" They scrambled off and Nefir muttered something under his breath before stomping off after them. I looked at Genie to see him looking really sad.

"Don't let that guy bother you, Genie." I told him glaring at the receding imps back and then I turned back to him. "I think you're better than he is." Genie brightened up and ruffled my hair with a grin.

"Thanks, short man."

"Yeah." Al chimed in. "Come on, you're a genie. Remember, phenomenal cosmic power."

"Weeell, semi phenomenal, nearly cosmic, but yeah!" Genie smiled and I knew he felt a little better.

"Let's get out of here." Iago said starting to fly off. "I know landfills more entertaining than-" Smash! He suddenly hit a wall that hadn't been there seconds ago. Confused we all ran over to peer over a low wall. Buildings were springing up quickly and every few seconds you could see blurs of something rounding each side of the tall towers. It was the imps. We 'ooh'd and ahh'd as the imps made big beautiful buildings and walls pop up like trees. We backed up a little as one of the imps went by fixing the low wall we had peered over.

"Nice spackle work." Iago commented and I looked up at Genie. He was practically seething with anger and a jealous glint was in his eyes as he eyed the imps. He was jealous of the attention we were giving the imps? I wasn't sure.

"Pfft. Sure they build fast." Genie snorted with a jealous mock. Yup, he's jealous. "But let's see them paint." He challenged and Iago let out a shriek as one of the imps came at the wall he was near with pink and blue paint. I couldn't help but snigger as Iago was now blue and pink colored. Iago spit paint out of his mouth and glared at me as he peeled himself off the wall, leaving an Iago print on the wall.

"Big deal." Genie scoffed and pointed at the Iago shape. "They missed a spot." Genie commented and seconds later an imp appeared and filled in the spot with a brush. Genie and the imp glared at each other before the imp took the brush and copied the design from the wall onto Genie's chest. Angry, Genie growled.

"Imps! Why did it have to be imps!" He snarled and I touched Genie's arm. Yup, he was definitively jealous.

"They're just showing off." I said, but he didn't look convinced. He brushed past me and went off the mutter somewhere so I decided to see where Al went. I heard his voice and saw that Al had found Sultan al Dente and I ran up to them.

"You're remodeling the entire city?" I heard Al asked and the sultan nodded. Whoa, the whole city?

"There is **one** disadvantage." Nefir flew up to him as he spoke and put something on his hand. The sultan took one look at the paper before grimacing and folding it up neatly. "It gets very expensive doing this every day." He then clapped and three large burly men came into view with large wheelbarrows full with gold and jewels. Al and I could only gape. But as I stared at the golden piles I thought occurred to me and I whispered to Al.

"Wait, he does this every day?" Al frowned and gave a nod.

"Yeah, I caught that too. Wonder what's going on." We watched as the wheelbarrows were brought to where Nefir was. He was standing a stair railing leading up to a large palace. He took out a strange-looking thing with beads and after moving some around, grinned widely.

"Yes!" he yelled and with a flourish he leapt from the stairwell into the first pile of gold.

"Oooh," Came a voice from behind me and even if I hadn't turned I would have know who it was. Iago and Abu both looked about ready to leap off of Carpet at any given moment. "We gotta go into construction." I sniggered and Al rolled his eyes.

'Uh-huh.' Abu agreed and I grinned wider.

"Your highness," Al began gaining Sultan al Dente's attention. "You rebuild the city every day?"

"I-I-um, eh…." He stuttered and Al plowed on.

"This isn't just a little remodeling. What's going on here?" Finally the man sighed.

"You got me." he relented. "It's because of Samir the destroyer."

"Who?" Al and I asked at the same time.

"Samir the destroyer. He destroys are town every night. It's a curse! Or something…like warts or a brother-in-law that moves in with ya! That kind of thing." Genie came up as the sultan walked away. Al shrugged at him and Genie blinked at the sultan in confusion.

"It's lucky for us the imps repair things so fast." Sultan al Dente said conversationally as we followed him. He gave a sigh then. "Now if we could only get back the tourists." As the sultan walked the imps built steps so we were literary walking on things just made.

"Why don't you just get rid of Samir the destroyer?" Al asked.

"And the imps." Genie muttered behind me and I sniggered quietly, getting a frown from Al.

"Oh, what a brilliant idea!" The sultan announced and we all looked at him in confusion."Hey, Nefir!" He called leaning out the window of the tower that was now built around us. "Yoo-hoo! Aladdin is going to get rid of Samir!"

"What?" Al asked in shock. I leant out the window and saw that Nefir did not look happy. Smirking, I pushed away from the window ledge. He's just mad because when Al gets rid of Samir he won't get any money. Grinning now, I looked at Al.

"Uh, Sultan al Dente? I-I didn't mean that I-" Genie cut him off by grabbing him in a hug.

"Don't worry, Al. Remember semi phenomenal, nearly cosmic power."Genie told him and I grinned, happy he was acting like himself again.

"Uh, okay I'll do!" Al finally relented and Genie poofed him and he now was wearing a pair of striped shorts and boxing gloves. Al's gloves were moving about in wild punches.

"Alright kid, it's the big time." He said and I saw that he was wearing an outfit too, though his was sweaty. "Let's show this lightweight, Samir, what we've got!" I laughed loudly and Al shot me a look that made me laugh harder. Genie grinned and Sultan al Dente cheered.

* * *

><p>Later on, we sat outside the gates of the new rebuilt and refurbished Getizistan. We were waiting for Samir to come. Al paced back and forth in slight nervousness, Abu upon his shoulders and Carpet hovered behind Al copying him. I stood beside Genie and Iago came flying towards us.<p>

"I can't believe you let, Carnac here," he gestured at Genie, who made a face at Iago. "-talk ya into this." He came and landed on my shoulder, staring at Al. "You do your civic duty into being smashed to a pulp and I am headed to Club Nest Egg!" He paused mid-flight and looked at me. "You wanna come? It'll be fuuuuun." Genie cleared his throat and eyed Iago.

"I don't think gambling is a good thing to teach him." He said and Iago rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and getting smashed to a pulp is?" Genie sucked in a breath and I got in front of him before he could explode.

"It's alright, Iago." I intervened before a war could start. "I'll be okay. You go ahead." He nodded and stuck his tongue out at Genie before flying off. "And no cheating!" I hollered after him and Genie laughed. After that I turned and saw the worried look on Al's face.

"Ah, don't worry Al. I've met this Samir character. Little fella, I can take him easy!" Genie said smugly suddenly have large muscles.

"Shh." Al said suddenly and we grew quiet. "Do you hear…music?" We listened and sure enough the soft sound of music came to our ears and then came the loud steps of something humongous. Genie gripped me as we all looked up in shock to see a large pink…rhino? Samir stopped before us and we looked up fear.

"That's a little fella?" I asked Genie and he grinned sheepishly.

"Oh!" he said slapping his forehead. "_**Samir**_ the destroyer! I thought you meant Ned! Ned the destroyer!" Al and I gave him flabbergasted looks and Genie gave a brief sheepish laugh. "They're very similar. Except Ned isn't quite so…LARGE!" Samir looked down at us then and smirked before he started to dance. I gave a shriek as he suddenly pirouetted towards us and Genie pulled me out-of-the-way as Samir crashed through the wall right where I had been seconds ago.

"Thanks, Genie."

"No problem. Can't have you turning into rhino toe jam!" I laughed and then Al came up. We all looked over the crumpled part of the wall.

"He's dancing, Al." I said as we watched the giant pink rhino dance about.

"Yeah." he agreed eyeing Samir with confusion.

"He's destroying!" Genie corrected as Samir twirled and knocked over one of the buildings.

"He's dancing and he's destroying." A voice said from next to us and we all looked over to see Sultan al Dente, leaning, with his arms folded, against the wall. "The biggest floor show on earth and I still can't get the tourists to visit." Genie moved and I looked over to see him wearing a hunting outfit and carring a gun.

"After I tranquillize the rhinoceros, Jim will tag the beast so we can track its migration." He spoke in a deep voice and then he shot the gun and something flew out towards Samir. But instead of sticking into his rear, it bounced back off. "The thick skin of the rhinoceros provides a natural defense against predators such as myself." Al came over to him then and I saw that whatever Genie had shot was now sticking out of his arm. "Oops."

"Genie…." Al fell over then rather woozily.

"Al!" I bent over him trying to shake him awake. "Al?"

"Heh, unfortunately Aladdin's thin skin sucks up the tranquilizer like nobody's business." Genie gulped hanging over us.

"Will he be okay?" I asked and Genie nodded.

"Oh, yeah he's just going to be out for a while."

"Pretty good job," came a voice to our left and we saw Nefir standing there holding the dart by his finger tips. "For a _g__enie._" He tossed the dart at Genie, who fumbled to keep it from poking himself.

"Who asked you?" I retorted and he just smirked.

"You haven't begun to see semi phenomenal, nearly cosmic power imp!" Genie growled and I grinned.

"Show him, Genie." I said and encouraged he left to get rid of Samir.

"You really think that buffoon can save the city?" Nefir asked me and I frowned.

"Yes, I do."

"You think highly of that genie. One wonders why."

"Because he's my friend." I said but something told me that Nefir thought something else.

"We'll see if that genie is good enough to get rid of Samir." He said and I only glared as I turned to watch him. Genie popped up in front of Samir in a strange outfit.

"'Ello, 'ello, 'ello, what's all this then?" he asked. "What's all this?" Samir stepped on him. I winced as he pulled himself from the ground. "He broke my hat." He said and I burst into laughter. Nefir only snorted. Then Genie changed into an outfit similar to the one that he had worn when he had rescued the baby bird. With a rope he wrapped it around Samir's ankles and stopped him from stepping on the Nest Egg. Iago was sitting just outside it and was cheering loudly.

"You-you saved the Nest Egg!" he hollered and we cheered. I grinned smugly at the dumbfounded look on Nefir's face. Suddenly Samir grinned. Uh-oh that wasn't a good sign. He started to wiggle his hips about and then began to bounce and knock over buildings with his butt.

Now Nefir grinned smugly and we could only groan in reponse.

"Yes!" he shouted and then caught me and Sultan al Dente looking at him. "I mean, No." Genie tried to get Samir again and I turned to help Carpet wake Al up.

"Wake up, Al!" I started to shake him. "Come on!" Carpet slapped him back and forth and finally he started coming too.

"He's leaving." I heard Iago say and looked to see that Samir was heading away. However he stopped suddenly and freeing his ankles from Genie's rope took a running leap right towards Club Nest Egg. Genie and Iago shrieked as the giant pink form smashed belly first into the casino.

"Iago! Genie!" I looked worried at the pile of what was left of Club Nest Egg. And then Samir left. I sighed with relief when Genie and Iago, who was worse for wear, come out of the rubble.

"Did we get him?" Al asked a little groggy.

"Well, uh, almost?" Genie gulped and Al took in the damage.

"Well at least there's more of the city than last time?" I offered and Genie nodded.

"That's true, Al." Aladdin sighed and we all went to find a place to sleep.


	6. Never Say Nefir part two

Never say Nefir part 2

The next morning I woke up to hear tapping outside. Getting up I wandered out of the building to see a big metal something in the middle of the stones. I jumped when flames suddenly came from the end of it.

"That ought to take care of Samir." I heard Genie mutter and I went over to see him sitting in the machine.

"Genie, what is that?" I asked and he grinned at me.

"Where's your brother?"

"In there, I guess. Why?"

"Well, let's go get him." he hopped from the machine and walked past me. I frowned. Why can't he tell me what it is?

"Genie-"

"Al!" he cut me off and he practically toted me over to where Al was standing. He was so eager to make up for last night. "Hi, Al!" he said and Al stopped walking, he took in my scowl with confusion. "Sorry about last night, but I've got the ultimate answer to all your dancing rhino needs." He pointed at the machine and went over to it. "Three hundred million pounds of thrust. Laser guided targeting. Chrome wingtips. And pull out cd player." Al just looked at him. I got over being mad at him and hoped that his machine would work.

"Thunderbirds are go." Genie said and he got back into the machine. Suddenly it exploded. The whole machine blew up. Poor Genie.

"Come, boys." Nefir said coming up to us. "I'll help you out with Samir." I scowled. No way. "_My _men are the ultimate in efficiency." His men gathered in front us in heap.

"Right." I muttered at their lack of grace.

"We'll build you a nice reliable catapult that will fling Samir the destroyer clear into next week!" Nafir finished with a flourish and I scowled deeper.

"Hm," Al said in thought. "That makes more sense than rebuilding the city every day."

"No, Al!" I said pulling on him. "I don't think that is a good idea."

"Come on, Rick. Nefir is just trying to help us."

"He's shifty! Not to mention that if he had the power to build such a thing, why hasn't he before?" I challenged and Nefir got between me and Al.

"I didn't think of it until the other night, besides I can't do it on my own. I need a hero to help." He said smoothly and Al fell for it once he said a hero. Crud.

"Okay, I guess we can't afford to fool around with this." He said and he shook the imp's hand.

"Al!" I shouted as Genie gasped behind me. The imps began to lead Al away and I frowned.

"You coming, Alaric?" Al called.

"No!" I said angrily.

"Then stay with Genie!" he called back obviously not catching my tone. "And don't get into trouble!"

"I thought he liked it when I fooled around." Genie said sadly and I turned around to look at him.

"Ah, forget him." I came over to him. "I know can do it, Genie. You just need a chance."

"I had a chance." He muttered depressingly. "But I blew it. Literally." Now I felt sad and although I had a gut instinct to follow Nefir I decided to stick with Genie and Carpet. Genie needed cheering up.

* * *

><p>Later on that day, we sat near a fountain and Genie was playing a game with Carpet. It had two people boxing and Genie's person was blue and Carpet's was red. They pushed buttons and the men would throw punches.<p>

"Semi phenomenal, nearly cosmic power." He muttered. "I'm nothing but a second class genie." I looked up now.

"You are not!" I frowned at him but he ignored me.

"No, I'm worse. I'm coach!" I sighed as he continued berating himself. "More like economy. I'm an old frills genie. Not even free peanuts!" At this point Carpet's red man socked Genie's blue one and knocked its head up. Carpet celebrated and Genie snorted. "Puh, can't even K-O a throw rug."

"Don't say those things Genie." I said and he only sighed deeper.

"Ah, just the all powerful genie I want to see." A sickly sweet voice came from above me and Carpet suddenly knocked into me and we toppled into the fountain. Sitting up with a sputter I saw Nefir hovering close by. I frowned and shook the excess water from my hair.

"Get out of here IMP!" Genie snarled and I blew the imp a raspberry.

"Yeah go away!"

"Don't be like that." He said in a babying voice. "I just wanted to congratulate you on your valiant effort last night." As he spoke Carpet came up from the water beside me and shook water off like a dog spraying Nefir. I sniggered as he threw us a brief glare.

"Huh?" Genie gave Nefir a surprised look.

"You almost beat Samir." Genie looked away sadly.

"If only I hadn't knocked out my best buddy he would have seen that."

"Well, what am I, invisible?" I asked, frowning in annoyance. Carpet shrugged and patted me.

"Look not everyone can almost defeat a giant dancing rhinoceros. It's impressive." Nefir continued and I grew suspicious.

"Yeah, tell that to Al." Again I frowned.

"Well, I thought it was!" I said but no one paid attention. Carpet had flown off after drying off having enough of the imp. I suddenly wished I could do the same.

"It's all a matter of timing. If I were a genie I'd go catch the monster while it's sleeping." Nefir coaxed slyly and Genie brightened. Uh-oh.

"He sleeps?"

"All day. In a cave in the next valley. Totally defenseless."

"Totally defenseless? I can deal with that! Yeah!"

"Wait, Genie-" I tried to get out of the fountain as he stood.

"That will impress Al!" he plowed through and he changed into a warrior. "Yo, where's that cave?" I got up in front of him and put my hands up.

"Genie, don't! It could be a trick!"

"I wouldn't do that." Nefir said smoothly blinking innocently and I cast him a brief glare before going back to pleading with Genie.

"See? Maybe I was wrong about this imp." Genie patted my head and I huffed.

"But Genie-"

"Don't worry I'll be back."

"But Genie-"

"It'll be fine." Finally I had enough.

"Genie!" I yelled and he arched an eyebrow. "You can't leave me here with that imp." I hissed and Nefir gave us a small wave. Genie rolled his eyes. "I'll be back, kiddo."

"But Genie!" he was already gone leaving us with the imp.

"You know," he started conversationally and I felt myself backing away as he came forward. I didn't like the look he was giving me. "I can't have you running around contradicting me."

"You're a double-crosser." I said and he grinned maliciously.

"Hm, maybe you're not as dumb as you look." Now I'm frowned.

"You sabotaged Genie's machine, didn't you?"

"Perhaps." I turned around to find myself surrounded by imps.

"What's going on?" I asked warily and Nefir only smirked.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to go running off to tell Aladdin. Get him boys." I let out a shout as imps jumped me but before I could shout again something smacked the back of my head and darkness filled my vision.

* * *

><p>I woke up tied from the shoulders down and a gag was in my mouth. From what I could tell, I was inside a cave of some sort. The imps were hanging around a small entrance and a dim light came from the outside.<p>

"Well, look who's awake." I scowled as Nefir loomed over me. Suddenly I heard Genie's voice drifting into the room and I struggled to get away. "Now, now. As long as you're blue friend in there does as I want, no harm shall come to you." He said and I glared at him. "Bring him." he said over his shoulder and I was hauled up by imps. I was then drug behind Nefir and I heard Genie say:

"But who would want to destroy Getizistan every night?"

"Me." Nefir answered and I saw him look towards us. It was dark where I was at so he couldn't see me yet. I moved my mouth trying to get the gag off.

"And my real funky band!" Three imps disappeared and came out there with instruments.

"Imps!" said Samir and I noticed that he had a deep voice. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"Nefir!" Genie shouted and he grew a second head. "Grrr never trust imps!" scolded the second head. "Never!"

"Good advice. Get 'em!" Nefir shouted and the imps went to work. They trapped Genie in a wooden thing that had three holes, one for his head and one on either side for his hands.

"Genie!" I yelled finally getting my gag off. Genie paused for a moment to look at me and see that I was tied before realized what he was seeing.

"Alaric!"Genie struggled to get out the stockade faster. "You lying imp!"

"Struggle all you want fool." Nefir said and smugly. "Your stockade's been imported from the east and stewed for days in enchanted whale jelly. A sure-fire genie trap!"

"Whoa, this guy does his homework!" Genie sounded surprised and now I was really worried since he couldn't get out of there.

"Here's the bill, Tibetan oak isn't cheap you know." Nefir held it out and Genie read it in a mutter.

"Whale jelly-500 shekels, Genie trapping-500 dinar. Magic shoes-6,000 gold pieces. Hey, what magic shoes?" Nefir pointed down. "Uh-oh." He looked down and indeed Nefir had switched his shoes.

"Like Samir said 'gotta dance.'" Nefir taunted.

"There's no way I'm doing it!" Genie snarled and I started struggling harder.

"I'm afraid you won't have a choice."

"What are you talking about?" Genie asked suspiciously and then he saw the look that Nefir sent me.

"No you don't, you filthy-"

"Ah, ah, ah." Nefir cut him off. "You dance and I swear no harm will come to him. If you don't….well let's just say that this is the last time you'll be seeing him. Besides it isn't like you could refuse when you hear the music."

"Alright, imp, you win this time. Just don't hurt him." Genie said looking at me apologetically. I knew what he wanted to say. He was sorry for not listening to me.

"Its okay, Genie." I said and he sighed.

"No, it's not. I should've listened to you."

"Aww, does the genie care for the wittle boy?" Nefir teased and Genie grew red with anger.

"I'll get you imp!" he snarled and Nefir chortled as I was lifted up and carried towards the outside of the large cave.

"Genie!" I hollered kicking wildly for them to let me go.

"Where are you taking him?" Genie growled and Nefir smirked.

"Somewhere out-of-the-way until I decide to let him go." Genie cursed loudly as I attempted to free myself from the imps.

**3****rd**** POV:**

Aladdin, Carpet, Abu and Iago waited outside the city of Getizistan. Nefir had told them to come out here at sunset and the catapult would be there for them to use. There wasn't anything around.

"Where's the catapult?" Aladdin asked the group and then he spotted a mailbox. "What is this?" Iago frowned and flew over to it and examined it.

"Ah, well, I dunno. But I don't think it's gonna fling a dancing rhino." He commented and Abu stuck his head in. Aladdin spotted something inside.

"Hey look." He pulled out a scroll and opened it to read from it. "Dear boy, bird and monkey: Sorry we didn't build you a catapult. Something came up. Signed Nefir. P.S. Please remit seven hundred coppers for the mailbox! Argh, I don't believe those guys!" Aladdin shouted angrily and then he got Genie's lamp out. "Come on Genie. We need some of that darn-near phenomenal cosmic power." He rubbed the lamp but only a few sparks came out and died. Iago frowned sourly.

"Wonderful! No catapult, no genie-" Loud stomps came from the distance and looking up Iago's eyes widened. "No way!" Now they all looked and were alarmed to see Samir dancing and beside him was Genie! A tango was playing softly in the background as the two danced.

"Genie?" Aladdin was shocked and so was Abu.

'Wow." The little monkey said in awe. Iago scowled.

"Forty tons of Fred and Ginger is not what we need!" He followed Aladdin as he flew up to Genie on Carpet.

"I'm, I'm so sorry, Al!" Genie panted mid dance. "I really messed things up this time!"

"Genie, just stop dancing!" Aladdin yelled over the music.

"I-I can't! It's Nefir! He used his imps to put magic shoes on Samir!" Genie caught Samir as the dancing rhino leapt gracefully into his arms.

"Hi." He said to Aladdin who only looked at him in shock.

"And now I've got them too!"

"But why-" Suddenly Aladdin knew. "Of course! Nefir's running a royal scam!"

"Uh, excuse me." Iago interrupted. "But does anyone know where the kid is?"Aladdin then looked up in alarm.

"Genie, where is Alaric?" Aladdin asked suddenly and Genie glared his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Nefir. He used him to get to me!" Then he muttered darkly about crushing an imp.

"What! Where?"

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me."

"Genie, you were right about those imps. And so was Alaric." Aladdin slapped his forehead. "Why did I not listen to him?"

"I was right? I was right!" Genie celebrated and Aladdin looked back at him. "Tell me again I was right!"

"No time! We have to get the shoes off!" Aladdin flew off then and frowned. "Where's Nefir?"

**1****st**** POV:**

The bright sunset light filtered into the balcony where Nefir stood overlooking the city of Getizistan. I was sitting tied in a chair behind him, glaring at his back. He cackled hysterically and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm so clever. With two monsters dancing the city will be destroyed twice as fast. Ooh, how efficient." He gloated at me and I only glared at him harder. "I can destroy the city twice a day."

"And what happens when the money runs out?" I asked and he only waved off the comment.

"I'll find a new place. No big deal."

"Don't you think that Aladdin will be asking Genie what happened to me?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll just tell him that blue buffoon allowed you to get trampled by Samir."

"What?" Suddenly I was worried.

"Yes, you see them?" he asked pointing at the dancing Genie and Samir just outside the city. "They will be dancing away and where do you think they will head…." My eyes widened.

"Right here."He smirked. "You-you're leaving me up here?"

"Yes, getting rid of an annoying genie and nosy little boy all in one day." I could only gape. "Now if you don't mind, I need to be going." He headed to the door and I tried to get out of the ropes. "Ta-ta!" he slammed the door shut and I started bouncing the chair.

"Come on, come on!" I paused upon hearing music rising up louder. Then I could see them.

"Genie!" I yelled hoping he'd hear me. "Genie!" But the music was too loud. I had to get out of the chair before they got closer. Then I saw Carpet.

"Aladdin! Al!" Once again my yells for help went unheard. As I tried to struggle harder the rope around my wrists snapped and fell away. Sighing with relief I toppled backwards. After untangling myself from the chair I tried the door. It opened without an effort. _Heh, thought I wouldn't be able to get away, eh Nefir?_ Grinning I took off down the stairwell to find Al. I came out in time to hear Iago begging with the dancers not to crush his casino.

I rolled my eyes and then watched as they were about to step directly onto Iago. I stiffened and then they paused. New music came and they started towards it. Looking up I spotted Al, playing a flute. I waved at him and he swooped down to get me. I hopped up next to him and we started leading the dancers away from the towers.

"Great idea, Al!" Genie said and then he spotted me. He grinned with relief as I waved at him. Suddenly the music changed. A faster more upbeat tune came from the streets behind us and the dancers went right back into the city.

We all jumped as Genie shot magic in our direction and we looked down to find ourselves in strange itchy clothing and we all had tall curly white wigs. We also had instruments. Al was at a piano, Iago and Abu had violins and Carpet and I had cellos. We all looked at each other's strange outfits before shrugging and just going with the music. I honestly had no idea how to play but Carpet seemed to be doing just fine, so I copied him as much as I could although I was pretty sure that Genie was making us play. Once again however the imps changed the tune and it got faster on their side making Genie and Samir destructive again.

"Play faster, Al! Faster!" Genie hollered and Al nodded.

"Faster? Are you sure?"

"Trust me, Al!" Genie called back. Al grinned.

"I get it. faster guys!"

"Get what?" I asked as we got out of the itchy clothes and wigs. Now Al was rocking the piano his fingers flying across the keys in a fast paced way. Carpet had a guitar and was rocking out and Abu had a drum set and he was smacking those loudly too. Iago and I just danced. I heard the imps play music to join us and we all danced wildly.

"Oh, ah, yeah! Bring it on home! It's hammer time!" Iago sang and I laughed as we danced around Al and the rest. Looking over at the large dancers I saw that their feet were smoking and it then dawned on me what we were doing. We were burning the shoes! With one final loud jam of all the instruments the shoes exploded leaving their owners panting out of breath on the ground. I saw Genie glare at something suddenly and I was sure I knew who it was. I was proved right when he held up Nefir.

"Hang on, shorty." He snarled. "You've some explaining to do."

"I wasn't gonna hurt the kid, honest." He said and I frowned.

"He was going to leave me tied in one of the towers so you'd crush me!" I said and Genie's grip tightened on Nefir.

"Well, he's okay isn't he?" Nefir screeched.

"Not like you will be." Genie said darkly and the imp cowered.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sultan al Dente was thanking Al over and over for helping his city. Genie, Carpet, Abu and I were lounging on some chairs nearby and Iago was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Actually I couldn't have done it without some phenomenal cosmic power." Al was saying and Genie looked over at him.

"Semi phenomenal nearly cosmic power, thank you." I started sniggering then as Iago finally showed up. "What?" Genie asked and I pointed at the naked parrot. he was completely featherless and had a small barrel around his middle like clothing.

"Hey, what's the problem bird man?" Genie asked teasingly and I just about fell out of my chair trying to hold my laughter in.

"Club Nest Egg, that's the problem!" He snarled. "I lost my shirt! The tables are fixed, rigged I tell ya! let's get out of this dump!"

"Why?" Asked Sultan al Dente. "And miss the floor show?" We looked over and saw Samir lift a small tent off the ground.

"Play that funky music, imp boy!" he said and a new round of laugher came as Nefir and his imps were made to dance with their newly acquired magic shoes. It was the best day ever and I couldn't wait to do it again.


	7. Getting the Bugs Out part one

Getting the Bugs Out part 1

It was a nice sunny day in the marketplace and I there with none other than Jasmine. I was glad for days like this, when it was just me and her. Oh, and Iago. He had decided to come with us, mainly to get away from Abu. Those two never stopped arguing. What Jaz was looking for, I wasn't sure of. We had walked around all morning and hadn't found anything yet.

"Wares! Get your wares!" Vendors shouted at us as we passed but Jaz only shook her head that she wasn't interested. Iago rolled his eyes and pointed at a man holding up pots.

"Wares? They call this junk 'wares'? Looks more like whats or whys." I sniggered and then picked up a strange pair of spectacles I saw on a stand. Slipping them on I turned to face him.

"What about these?" I tapped him. He looked over at me and shrieked hiding in Jaz's hood, before scowling at me.

"Don't do that!" I only laughed and Jaz giggled as Iago glowered at her. I looked into a mirror that was hanging on the stall and laughed at my bug-eyed reflection.

"No, I don't think so." Jasmine said with another giggle and I put the glasses back onto the stall.

"That was low." Iago muttered and I rolled my eyes.

"Well excuse me. Sorry for having fun."

"You call scaring me fun?"

"You shouldn't be so jumpy about everything!"

"Well you should-"

"Oh, look this would be perfect for my father's toy collection." Jaz interrupted and we stopped arguing long enough to look at what she had. In her hand was a small golden bug that had big red jeweled eyes and thin shiny wings.

"Careful!" A man shouted and snatching it from Jasmine's hands held it closer to himself. "This is a priceless family heirloom." He informed us and Iago and I exchanged eye rolls. Jaz folded her arms across her chest irritably. "Very expensive. 100 dinar."

"Does it work?" She asked him and judging by the surprised look on the vendor's face he didn't know.

"But of course!" He stated and Iago rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right, how much you wanna bet it crashes?" Iago muttered, I sniggered and Jaz hid a smile. The vendor shot us a glance before giving it a toss in the air. It went up and….then came right back down.

"Ahh!" Iago screeched as it fell onto him and bounced off onto the ground. The vendor gave us a cheesy grin before picking it up and dusting it off.

"Told you." Iago whispered, shooting me a smirk.

"Okay so it's not an heirloom. It's just a piece of junk I found in a canyon in the desert." He admitted grimly.

"I'll give you _two_ dinar." Jaz held out too coins and the man sighed.

"Sold." He said a little begrudgingly and Jaz took the little dragonfly.

"Wonder what it does." I commented as we walked back to the palace. Jasmine smiled at me.

"I don't know, but father is very good with these things. I'm sure he'll figure it out." Iago only eyed it with slight interest.

We passed Rasoul at the door, who made a sour face at us, (that I returned) and we went up the stairs. Jasmine went to her room to change from her peasant clothes and Iago and I went to find Al. He was in toy room with the Sultan. The ruler was leaning over a table tinkering with something when we went inside.

"Hey, Al!" I called to him and he waved me over. I came to the table and looked to see what the Sultan was doing.

"What are you doing, your highness?" I asked and he looked up at me.

"One of my camels wouldn't run properly. So I fixed it." he held up the now moving toy with a smile.

"That's neat!" I exclaimed and he chuckled. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"I learned as a young lad many years ago." I smiled at him.

"Father!" We looked to see Jaz in the doorway. "Look what I found for you in the marketplace." She came up and handed the Sultan the golden bug.

"A piece of junk if you ask me." Iago muttered from the Sultan's left. Al shook his head and I grinned.

"Hm. It's absolutely exquisite." The Sultan commented and he took it over to the table.

"You know I helped pick it out." Iago put in and I snickered. He shot me a look.

"Unfortunately it doesn't seem to work." Jaz admitted and Abu looked sad. The Sultan chuckled at our expressions.

"Not to worry. I have some expertise in these matters." We watched as the Sultan started to tinker with the toy.

"Can you fix it?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"I do believe so." He then spotted something. "Aha! Here's the problem! There's a speck of grit stuck in here." He poked the toy and then tipped it over. A small pile of sand was now on the table.

"What are you going to do now?" He lifted a can of oil and looked over at me.

"It just needs some oil. The oil's run dry." He explained and Abu and I watched over his shoulder as he oiled the bug. Next he stuck a key in and started to wind it up. "There now." he said when he had finished. "That ought to do it." In awe we watched as the toy began to move its wings. Slowly it began to lift from the table top until it was now soaring about the room.

"It's neat, isn't it Al?" I asked and he nodded.

"Sure is." We watched as the toy suddenly started to spin gracefully in the air. Then it paused and I arched an eyebrow wondering what it was going to do now. We all gasped, stunned as it suddenly sprouted three sharp-looking daggers.

"Al!" I yelped as it started down towards us quicker than we thought it was able too. We all ducked and it zoomed over our heads crashing through the colorful kites that were hanging down from the ceiling. The weapon wielding bug started flying quickly about the room and we scattered as it came back around towards us.

It jabbed Iago in the butt and he gave a shriek before flying off. It tried to get Abu next, but the tiny monkey leapt into a jar to avoid being attacked. Then it started towards me. I yelped and took off running from it and narrowly avoided it as I slid under the table. The Sultan yelled in terror as it came towards him now and he jumped behind a golden statue which the little dragonfly prompted broke, slicing the head off the golden elephant.

"Aladdin, do something!" The ruler yelped coming up where the elephant's head should have been and I scrambled further under the table as the bug circled the room again.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this!" Al got the lamp out and started to rub it. As soon as he did pink smoke came from it and Genie appeared, wearing a bathrobe and glasses. In his mouth was a pipe and he was reading a paper.

"Hey, guys." He said casually not seeing that we were standing fearful about. "What's-" he was cut off by the flying metal dragonfly whizzing past his head, making it spin. "Whoaa!" Al whistled for Carpet then as the bug turned around.

"Genie, Carpet, stop that thing!" Al told them and they saluted.

"It's a done deal!" Genie shouted and they both flew up. Genie popped up in a baseball outfit (A game he introduced to us not to long ago), and had a thick black mustache, and he batted the dragonfly as it came towards him. It flew towards Carpet who caught it and then slammed it into the ground. It now lay in a crumbled heap on the floor.

"Nice catch Rugman!" He complemented as he and Carpet high-fived and I cheered gaining his attention.

"You can come out now. It's safe." Genie peeked under the table and grinned at me before pulling me out. I laughed and hugged him.

"Thanks Genie! And thanks Carpet!" I said sincerely and Carpet patted my head in thanks.

"Aladdin, how can I thank you?" The Sultan said suddenly running over to my brother. Genie and Carpet looked stunned and Jasmine tried to get his attention. "You saved my life!"

"I did?" Al said confusedly.

"He did?" Genie asked in disbelief and I shook my head.

"No, you and Carpet did." I frowned at Al as he made no move to tell the Sultan who really saved him.

"Hey, I guess I did." He announced as the Sultan walked off and Jasmine scowled at the same time I did.

"Aladdin!" she scolded.

"Oh, come on Jasmine! It's not often that I get to impress your father."

"But when you do, it should be from something _**you**_ did, Al." Al waved it off and I scowled deeper. He went over to the Sultan who was trying to fix his golden statue.

"No thanks necessary sir. An adventurer such as myself must laugh at danger ha ha ha." I rolled my eyes at him. He's getting a swelled head again.

"Um, I'm confused." Genie tapped Al on the shoulder. "_**I **_smashed the thing. _**Carpet**_ caught it. What exactly did _**you**_ do?"

"Yeah, Al, enlighten us." I frowned at him and he grinned sheepishly.

"Well uh-"

"We must do something!" The Sultan interrupted us by laying a hand on Al's shoulder. "What if there are more of them? No one in Agrabah would be safe."

"Not to worry, Sultan. _**I'll **_get to the bottom of this!" Al proclaimed to the Sultan and then he strutted past us. "Hey, come on guys let's get to the bottom of this." Genie and Carpet shrugged before following him out the door.

"Nice present." Iago sneered at Jasmine landing on the broken toy in her hand. "Next time, why don't you get him a cobra?" Jasmine frowned at him in irritation. _Spring!_ The broken dragonfly bounced Iago into the air and we burst out laughing.

"That's what you get!" I told him when he landed back onto the ground. "Besides it's not her fault. That vendor was the one who…" Jaz looked at me, we had the same idea.

"The vendor!" Jaz and I said together and we ran to go tell the 'heroic' guy outside.

* * *

><p>After tracking down the vendor and getting directions to the canyon we started towards it. Genie was in his lamp, probably sulking because of Al. Not that I blamed him. Al shouldn't take credit for things he didn't do.<p>

"There's the canyon where the merchant said he found that thing!" Al announced and we all looked to see a very large and deep canyon in the ground. Carpet flew us down through there and the whole canyon was so wide that a city was nestled at the bottom of it.

"Wow, wonder who lives down here?" I asked and Jasmine had similar thoughts.

"Whoever it is must know where the toy came from." Al and I nodded at this.

"The city is a wreck!" Iago snorted. "Trust me, this isn't gonna be a quick search!" I grinned and patted him.

"You can stay away from the palace for one day Iago." I teased and he scowled.

"Who asked you?" he said irritably and Al shushed us as we got closer. I just sniggered as Iago ruffled his feathers in an angry fashion.

"Guys we need to keep a low profile. Something happened here. They might need some help!" He then stood up on Carpet, trying to impress the people that were crowded in a small circle. Oh, boy here we go again. Just as he was about to say something that was probably cheesy and big-headed, Carpet came to an abrupt stop sending him flying towards the villagers and landing right at their feet. I fell into fits of snickers and Jaz covered her mouth to hide a giggle that I knew was bubbling up.

"Providence has sent a man from the sky to be our new leader!" One of the villagers shouted. Uh-oh. The villagers cheered and lifted Al to their shoulders. He looked at us and shrugged and Abu shrugged back. The men set Al on a small broken stage then and Carpet let us off beside him. Al turned and gave us a grin.

"They can sense my inner strength." He commented and Jaz scowled as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, brother." She muttered as Al caught a bouquet of roses. Then they set two large baskets of fruit onto the stage which Iago and Abu dug into immediately.

"Congratulations!" An elderly man came up the steps then and placed a large purple vase with a green feather on his head.

"Nice turban, Al." I muttered and he shushed me.

"You are the new leader of the village Iminabadway! Now get rid of the golden plague for us?" Iago spat out his fruit.

"Plague?" he shrieked up at us and I could only shrug.

"Leader!" Al laughed. "Gee, I'm-I'm honored!" he told the crowd of people. "Uh, what was that about a plague?" He suddenly asked. Iago started to panic and grabbed Abu's paw telling him that he was getting sick. I rolled my eyes at his dramatics.

"Uh, that would be the golden plague now." A nervous villager moaned we all looked up to see five large golden beetles headed our way.

"Okay great leader, you're on!" The elderly man gave Al a shove before running off. Abu and Iago hid under the now empty baskets as Al summoned Genie from the lamp.

"You heard him guys you're on!" he told Genie and Carpet and they took off. I poked Al in the chest in annoyance.

"I think they meant you, great leader." Al rolled his eyes and pushed my accusing finger away.

"Alaric's right." Jaz grabbed a pole and handed it to Al. "Here you go _**great leader**_." I grinned at Al's sheepish expression before he jumped down to fight.

Al tried to hit one of the flying beetles but it almost knocked him over. Jaz and I had to jump off the stage, as one crashed into where we had been seconds before. Carpet chased two as they went flying by buildings damaging them as they went. He then got the upper hand and rolled up to swat them. He knocked them both hard into the ground. Two down three to go.

"Get down!" Jaz called as one flew at us. She, Al, and I ran and hid under a wagon, but the bug was turning around. Genie got that one by swatting it into the ground, saving me, Al, and Jaz from being crushed. Two more to go.

Genie and Carpet chased these two high into the air and Genie sprayed them with something before Carpet rolled up and swatted these too. With two loud thuds the battle was over. Cheering erupted from the villagers and we came out from under the wagon. Genie and Carpet waited to be praised but the villagers only ran by them to congratulate Al.

"We've got to get ourselves a new agent." Genie muttered to Carpet.

"You have saved our village!"

"You are our hero!"

"From now on your credit is good in all our shops!" They shouted and Al sighed contentedly.

"Ah, it was nothing. Anything else giving ya trouble? A barbarian horde perhaps?"

"A swell headed brother?" I muttered and Al glared at me.

"Aladdin, don't you think that you should share the credit?" Jaz asked pointedly towards Genie and Carpet. Genie turned into a puppy and flew over to lick his face.

"Oh, uh, good job guys." He told them absently handing Genie/puppy a bunch of flowers. Genie whined.

"Well, I thank you guys. You saved us." Genie turned normal and ruffled my hair as Carpet flew around me.

"Thanks kiddo. At least one of you cares." He looked dejected and I patted him.

"Hey, Al cares. He's just being…well a jerk right now. He'll figure it out eventually." I tried to sound convincing but a dejected rug and jinni was something that was going to be hard to fix.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the villagers threw Al a celebration party. Al sat the head of the table and Jaz and I sat on either side of him. I poked the table again with a sigh. All night long they had been feeding Al's ego and now it was just about unbearable. Abu and Iago were having a good time stuffing their faces though and it was amusing to watch.<p>

"Hey, kid, watch this!" Iago sat a small fruit on his head and started to dance with it balancing it while he did so.

"Ya, da, dad, a, dadada!" Iago sung as he waved about and then he tossed the fruit up and caught it in his mouth. "Ta-da!" he announced and I just shook my head and grinned at him. Abu attempted to do the same but his fruit landed on Iago and a war started.

Finally Jaz had enough. "Shouldn't we get ready in case some more of those things show up?" She stood and the villagers all blinked at her.

"Relax." Al looked at her from his laid back stance against the pillows behind him. "The great bug destroyer is here! Ha, ha. Or whatever it is they call me?" He looked at my annoyed face. "Lighten up, Rick. It's a party." Then he narrowed his eyes. "You're not jealous are you? I mean come on I know that this whole thing leader thing is new but, there's no reason to be jealous." My face flushed with anger and I gritted my teeth. "You'll get over it." I then snapped.

"What?" I shouted getting up from the table. The whole room fell silent and I stood seething over Al, who was looking at me with wide eyes obviously not expecting the anger. "You think I'm jealous of you!"

"Well…I could see where you would be."

"Oh, do you?" I spat and started for the door. "I'm going to find Genie, let me know when you're done being a bigheaded jerk!" I stomped past the shocked villagers and left Al gapping open-mouthed at me. I made it outside and sighed angrily. I kicked at small stones muttering as I stalked past buildings to find Genie and Carpet. Al had told them to patrol the area just in case 'he' was needed. They looked up when I came over.

"Hey, short-what's wrong?" I sat beside Carpet on a rock I sucked in a breath.

"Nothing."

"Come on." Genie prompted and I quickly told of what Al had said.

"And everything just exploded in me! I didn't mean to yell at him like that, but I was tired of it!" I concluded and Genie hugged me as Carpet patted my head.

"Bet you feel better now don't you?" Genie asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I've been holding it in for a while."

"Don't do that. You're a kid, let your emotions run free unless there bad emotions, keep those under lock and key." I laughed and Genie ruffled my hair and we sat in silence for a bit.

"It's quiet." Genie commented in a strange tone and Carpet and I nodded. It was eerily silent. Suddenly Genie poofed away and appeared a little ways away dressed in a weird outfit.

"Aye, a little too quiet." He said and held a telescope to his eyes and peering around. "Reminds me of the time we were stranded off the isle of Madagascar…" Carpet and I exchanged looks as Genie chuckled darkly. "And then the sharks came!" Genie hollered making me and Carpet jump. Carpet shook with fear and he hid behind me on the rock as Genie turned to face us completely with a savage expression.

"They circled us for days." Genie now had a shark fin and was slowly circling the rock we were sitting on an evil grin on his face. Carpet was hugging me, still shaking and we both watched as Genie went round and round. "Waiting to make their move. Waiting…until suddenly….without warning!" We were both waiting for something to happen but Genie drew back. "They got bored and went away." Carpet fainted. "Infernal sharks and their short attention spans." I laughed and then Genie whirled around.

"What's that?" His eyes got really big. I gasped as me and Carpet both looked up to see more of the metal bugs coming.

"Come on we gotta tell Al!" Genie tucked me under his arm and ran towards the building I had left Al in. We found him, Jaz, Abu and Iago asleep at the table. Genie poked Al on the arm.

"There _baaaaaack_." He said giving off an eerie glow. Al yawned and stood up.

"Okay, guys." He said placing the 'turban' on his head. "It's show time." I shook my head and followed them out the door. Al walked out so the bugs could see him, while Jaz, Iago, Abu and I peered around a wall. Jasmine gave a gasp at the bugs as they hovered nearby. Genie and Carpet came up to help Al. Carpet gave Genie the thumbs up as he came up in a cowboy outfit, standing at the ready.

"Okay, bugs." Al murmured and he narrowed his eyes in concentration. Two of the golden beetles suddenly opened small doors on their stomachs and metal spiders came out. Curious we all watched to see what they'd do and to our surprise the spider's back opened reveling two small cannon looking things. Then at once they fired nets towards Genie and Carpet! Carpet was caught and pulled into the metal bug, but Genie was able to get out.

"Ah, ah, ah." He scowled. "It isn't that easy to catch a jinni."

"Genie look out!" I hollered too late as another of the metal bugs came out with a strange contraption that sucked him in. As the metal bugs flew away with their quarry, they wreaked the building we had been in moments ago.

"The great Aladdin has failed us!" One of the villagers cried and we turned to face them.

"He is nothing without his genie and carpet." Another mocked and I frowned. Al sighed behind me.

"They're right. I'm nothing without Genie and Carpet."

"You are something, Al." I said touching his arm. "You're the best."

"Yes, you still have us." Jaz added.

"Oh, no! Don't look at me!" Iago snarled from the ground and I rolled my eyes. "It's the great, _**Aladdin**_**'s** problem! Nobody ever said anything about the great _**Iago**_." He suddenly slipped into some black stuff that was on the ground. "Alright who spilled the oil? It's just going to wreak the environment!"

"You complain too much." I muttered at him and he scowled.

"It is oil." Jaz said getting closer to it. "It must have leaked out of one of those…things."

"It left a trail of oil!" Al exclaimed and we then saw it. "C'mon guys! This will lead us right to their nest!" Al took off at a run with Abu and Jaz right behind him. I paused for a minute eyeing Iago.

"Hey good luck! Let me know how the whole bug thing works out!"

"Oh no, you don't! You're coming too!" I grabbed him by the tail as he tried to fly away.

"Hey!" he protested loudly, trying to get away. I let him go then and he flew above me indignantly.

"Hurry or we won't catch up!" I said and with a sigh he followed after me.

"You owe me for this!" he hollered and I only laughed.


	8. Getting the Bugs Out part two

Getting the Bugs Out part 2

By morning we had found where the trail was ended and came across a strange looking building. We stood at the end of canyon looking up at the white building on the small grassy hill.

"Oh, great." Muttered Iago from behind us. "The sun's come up, not a wink of sleep and now I'm going to be cranky the whole day…"

"Then you must be tired all the time." I smirked at him and Al and Jaz started laughing. Abu chattered and glared at the both of us.

"I meant more than usual!" he snarled and I laughed harder. "Oh, really funny!" Iago snapped. "You're such a comedian!" Then he got a smug look. "At least I'm not made to have a bedtime…"

"Hey!" I hollered at him. It wasn't my fault that Genie had taken it as his personal job to make sure I went to sleep every night.

"Alright, guys cut it out." Al said and Iago and I glowered at each other before following Al up the hill. We reached the door and stood outside looking for a way in. Al and I pushed on the door but it wouldn't budge. Iago grinned.

"Locked huh? Oh, what a shame, guess we'll have to go home now!" Iago announced and he settled onto a golden bull head that was on the door. As he sat down, the horn he had been sitting on suddenly went down. With yelps, we were smacked by the door and tossed inside the building.

"Way to go, Iago." I laughed and he glared at me from under Abu. "Your butt got us in."

"Shut up!"

"Would you two stop?" Al hissed and we grinned at him as he gave us an eye roll. That's when we took a good look at the room.

Gears and all sorts of machinery stuff were in the high ceilinged room dangling down and all about the room. Hearing muttering, I looked over and spotted a strange looking man scribing on a scroll.

"Al." I said and he looked at where I was pointing.

"Who is that?" he asked and I shrugged. Iago gulped.

"Okay, I think we've seen enough." He started to walk away and as he passed one of the metal bugs and it stabbed the ground in front of him. "Hospitable little arthropods, aren't they?" He chuckled nervously patting the sword and then he ran back, jumping into my arms. Then he strange man turned to face us. He was kind of short, but extremely skinny and wore brown sandals, a red toga with a white sash, and a head band. His black hair was pulled into pig-tails that stuck out on the back of his head and a manacle over one eye that jutted out making his eye look really big.

"Greetings meddlesome strangers!" He announced in a very annoying voice. "I am Mechanicles, the greatest of the great Greek geniuses!" We just looked at him as he spoke. None of us knew how to respond to something like that. "Archimedes? An amateur! Socrates? Talk, talk, talk, talk. To make a long story short, I plan on taking over the world." He ended finally showing us his list on the scroll.

"What?" Iago squawked loudly and he flew over to the guy. "Let me see that!" He snatched the scroll from the pig-tailed man's grip.

"Hey!" Mechanicles whined and I winced at his voice. His nasally high pitched snooty voice was getting on my nerves. Iago flew out of reach and started to read from it.

"Take out the trash. Do the dishes. Take over the world. Ooo, this guy's serious!" Mechanicles launched himself after Iago who kept teasing him with it, keeping just beyond reach. I laughed as Iago swooped around and around his head.

"My scroll! Give me back my-" Mechanicles grabbed it and held it to him like a baby. "I need it!" He squeaked and I sniggered into my hand. "You got little sticky wing prints all over it!" As he was complaining, Abu went exploring. He found an oil canister and getting on it, accidently made it splash the wall with slick oil.

"The wall!" Mechanicles shrieked and Abu grinned sheepishly at him. He then ran over and grabbed a mop. "You have got to get these oil stains right away or they will leave a mark!" he hollered before starting to scrub.

"What a weirdo." I muttered and Jaz leaned in to whisper to me and Al.

"Notice how this guy is nuts about keeping this place clean?" I saw Al's brown eye light up with an idea and I grinned.

"Right!" Al said jumping up. "You guys mess things up while I find Genie and Carpet." Iago and Abu exchanged happy glances.

"I'm coming too." I told Al and he smiled. "All right, let's go." While Iago was knocking books off a shelf, Abu was messing with items on a desk. Mechanicles was running ramped trying to stop them and I heard him start yelling at Jaz. Al and I ran over to the metal bugs and found the one that sucked up Genie.

"Genie?" I called out.

"Yeah." Came the reply, he sounded uncomfortable. "I'm caught in the filter." I reached in and took out a board like thing and found Genie squished in it. I gave it a shake and he popped out.

"Oh! That was the cleanest vacuum I've ever been in." he stated popping his back and then he ruffled my hair. "Thanks short man." He said before going over to get Carpet. Pushing a small door, Carpet flew out. Carpet flew around Al and me and Al grinned, before he whistled to get everyone's attention. Iago, Abu and Jaz stopped tormenting Mechanicles long enough for us to get onto Carpet. As we went out the door Al gave the large metal bugs a kick, knocking them over. They crashed and banged in a domino effect.

* * *

><p>"You see Aladdin," Jaz smiled at Al as we flew away from the crazy Greek. "You thought you were nothing without Genie and Carpet. But you did it; you defeated the beetles and saved the village."<p>

"Rick?" I looked over at Al and he was rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Look I'm sorry about what I said…"

"I know." I forgave him and he hugged me.

"Thanks little brother." he said and then he looked at Genie. "I'm sorry Genie. And Carpet." Genie smiled and nodded and Carpet gave a thumbs up.

"We know." Suddenly we heard loud noises coming from Mechanicles' hideout and Al told Carpet to turn back. We approached the building as the ground around it started to crack. Genie had his arms around us to steady us as the building started to go up in the air. Slowly it rose until we could see it was on a large metal something.

"It's a bug." I said as the large red metal thing came up fully from the ground, Mechanicles' hideout on the very top.

"A really, really, really big bug." Genie muttered and we all had to crane are necks to see it.

"Saved the village, huh?" Iago retorted loudly and Carpet sped off with us quickly. "Hold that thought." The metal bug clamped its serrated jaws at us and started to follow. We flew towards the village just barely ahead of the metal beetle.

"Oh, this is a switch! A bug is gonna step on us!" Iago stated to me and Abu when Carpet let us off in the center of the town. We stood there watching the giant metal bug come our way, not knowing what to do. I poked Al as one of the villagers approached us.

"Sorry we were so rude when you failed the last time." The old man said laying a hand on Al's shoulder. Al frowned. "But in the name of fair play we'll give you another chance! Break a leg!" He hollered and ran off to hide with the others in an old building.

"What a bunch of yellow-bellied, lily-livered, cowards." Iago remarked landing on Al and I nodded. For once I agreed with them. Suddenly the ground shook and we were jostled. "My kind of people!" He hollered flying away and this time I rolled my eyes and when I did, I spotted some kids hiding under a cart and dashed forward as the metal bug came their way.

"Alaric!" I heard Al yell as I slid under the cart. I took hold of them running out from under the cart just as the foot of the bug crashed down behind us. I shooed them towards the people and Genie pulled me over to where they were.

"Quick thinking, shorty." Genie patted me and I nodded in response trying to catch my breath.

"Al, you better think of something quick." I said regaining my breath and Al turned to Jaz.

"Jasmine, what was wrong with that dragon fly you gave your father?" he asked quickly.

"Uh, the oil leaked out and, um, he said it was full of sand."

"Right!" Al shouted and we looked at him. "Guys!" Al said to Genie and Carpet. "Think you can whip up a sand storm?" Genie and Carpet nodded. "I'm going to see if I can let the oil out of that thing." He handed Abu to Jasmine and she hugged him.

"Be careful."

"I wanna go." I told him when he turned to me and he shook his head.

"No, it's too dangerous." He said and took off. I frowned after him. There was no way I was staying out this. While Jaz had her back turned, I ran down the street determined to help Al. he sighed when I almost ran into him.

"Alaric, go back." he said and turned to frown at me.

"Al, I never get to do anything! Just let me help out!" Al tried to shoo me back. "I'll just follow you…" I said in a sing-song voice and he scowled.

"Oh, alright. But if it gets too dangerous you're leaving, understand?" I nodded and he motioned for me to follow. We climbed to the rooftop of a building and I carried a vase of water. The giant metal bug had started spitting fire, like a dragon would.

"Stay right behind me." he warned, taking the vase from me and I nodded. He got ready as the large bug came stomping by. Al jumped out and grabbed hold of the bug's serrated bottom jaw to keep from falling further and almost dropping the vase. After taking a deep breath I jumped too. I landed above Al on the top of the bottom jaw and helped pull him and the vase up. With a grin he handed me the vase and I tossed the contents onto the small fire starter in the center of the bug's mouth.

"Okay, Mechanicles your gears are numbered!" Al yelled up at the mad inventor and the Greek glared down at us.

"Yeah, it's over you weirdo!" He got an offended look then.

"As the great Greek philosopher Plato said, 'Nuh-uh.'." he stated and pulled one of the many levers he had around him. Something whirling caught our attention and we looked to see two swords spinning towards us.

"Al!" I yelped and we dodged and moved about (Which was hard to do in a small space) and managed to make the sword wielding thing break. Al grabbed one of the swords and held it in his hands.

"Ha! Not bad, eh?" Al taunted and Mechanicles yawned.

"Probably not the time to be cheeky, Al." I muttered.

"Yes, yes very amusing. What a shame I must destroy you both." Mechanicles gave us a smirk before pulling on another lever. A small trap door opened beneath us and Al and I fell through it.

"Whoa!" I yelped and I landed on Al. He pushed me off and we stood up. We were inside the bug!

"Ha! Is that the best you can do?" I shouted up at the door and Al rolled his eyes. Suddenly we were launched forward and end up toppling on top of a turning cog.

"And you said I was being cheeky?" Al muttered and I scowled as we were tossed about. I gave a yelp when one of the gears knocked into me and I went flying down a conveyer belt. "Rick!"

"I'm okay!" I called from the end of the belt. I suddenly felt wind and looked up to see sand swirling into the bug.

"Al, Genie's got the storm going!" He grinned and then looked up at a long thick pipe. It was leaking oil. With a grin Al ran up a cog and jumped on top of the pipe to break it in half. He succeeded and the bug suddenly came to a halt, including all the cogs.

"You did it!" I hollered and he grinned down at me. Suddenly, the bug gave a lurch and the cogs and gears started faster. The cog I was on spun faster, tossing me over to a spinning cog and to my horror I found that in about a few seconds I was going to be squished between two cogs!

"ALADDIN!" I cried out as I got closer to the connecting grooves of the machine.

"Hang on, Alaric!" he called up to me and I grimaced as the cogs came closer. I was scared, so I shut my eyes as it was just above me. Suddenly the cogs began to groan. "Alaric?" Al called, opening my eyes I looked up to see the Al had stuck his sword in between the first groove of the gear and I sighed with relief.

"Alaric?" Al called again and I leaned over the side slightly pale. He sighed with relief and then saw the look on my face. I didn't feel too well at all.

"Come on, let's get you down." He said gently and he held out his arms below me and slowly I started too slid down. Suddenly the bug started to sway and then it rolled. Screaming Al and I were tossed about the cogs and gears banging into all of them. Finally it stopped rolling. I edged out from under one of the broken cogs and looked around. I was feeling sick to my stomach from all the rolling.

"Al?" I called out and I heard him cough from nearby. He crawled out of the broken gears and over to me. Al saw me and crawled over to me.

"Are you alright?" I nodded a little, a little disoriented and he looked at me in concern. "Rick?"

"Huh?" He took my arm and we made our way out of the bug. We got up and I clung to Al to keep falling. Genie and Carpet showed up and Genie's head was spinning around much like my stomach was.

"Thanks for the help, guys." Al told them patted Genie on the shoulder and the jinni grinned.

"No sweat! Hey, be a pal and make everything stop spinning would ya?" He clutched his head and then fell over backwards.

"You did it!" Jaz came up and hugged Al as the villagers surrounded us happily. "You saved the village!"

"No we did it together. We all saved the village." Al proclaimed and we all grinned.

"And what village would that be?" A person in the back called and Iago flew over to him.

"Oh, lovely! Go ahead and ruin the moment with your malcontent!"

"Think you could help rebuild it?" Al asked Genie and Genie nodded.

"Hey, what are semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic powers for?"

"Al." I tugged on his arm and he looked down at me. "What happened to Mechanicles?" And like a chain reaction he suddenly appeared riding on the top of another golden bug, but this one was a large butterfly.

"You puny minded fools!" He hollered at us. "You thought you could stop Mechanicles?" He laughed in that annoying way and I rolled my eyes. "It is to laugh! I'll be back! And I'll be back to get my revenge on you, Aladdin! And your little pest of a brother!" He screeched as he took off into the sky.

"Come on, Rick." Al pulled me with him. "Let's get you settled down, alright?" I suddenly broke away from Al and ran behind the giant bug.

"Short man?" Genie called and I came back around feeling much better. He saw me and grimaced. "Are you okay?"

"I feel a little better." He tucked an arm around me and herded me back to the others. "I told you, his voice was annoying." I said and he looked down at me. "It made me nauseous." Genie laughed and ruffled my hair as we went back to help the villagers.


	9. My Fair Aladdin part one

My Fair Aladdin part 1

I sighed in boredom as the snooty dignitary continued talking. I was made to get up early this morning and look 'presentable' for the visiting people. Al had been given a new outfit that was a lot like his street rat attire. His fez was a light blue with purple stripes and his open-chested coat was of the same material and his pants were still the same just nicer looking. My outfit was one that Jaz had put together rather recently and it looked like Al's but mine had a darker blue where Al had purple. Al, I could understand having to be in this room, he was Jaz's boyfriend. But me? I was just the cute little brother to show off apparently. And I despised it.

But anyway here I was in the dining hall at the table and Rasoul was leaning against the doorway with a slight smirk at how uncomfortable I was. The Sultan at the head of the table of course, then to his left was a guest who was speaking, then next to him were two more guests a husband and wife team, at the end of the table was another couple. At the Sultan's right sat Jaz, then me, and then Al and Abu.

I eyed Al with a look that clearly stated how annoyed I was, but he only smirked at me. I stuck my tongue out and heard the Sultan give a small quiet laugh. I grinned apologetically at him and he pretended to not have noticed, but he did wink at me. He, at least, understood that I was bored out of my mind.

"All art is a revolt against man's fate." Boring man finally ended.

"Perhaps." Jasmine countered and I sighed into my hand. Not another debate! "Although I adore art, I prefer nature." I smiled a little at this though. Just take a look in the garden and there was nature all over.

"Ah, nature itself is but art, unknown to thee." The man said again. I couldn't remember what his or any of the others names were, mainly because I hadn't been listening to what they had said.

"Huh?" Al said in confusion and I almost snorted at the look on his face. Not that I knew what that guy had said either, but he could have pretended at least.

"The perfection of art is to conceal art." Iago stated and I looked up at him, perched on Al's shoulder. The visitors seemed to enjoy what he said.

"Show off." I muttered and he made a face at me. I then decided to get him back.

"Art is never finished, only abandoned." I quoted and they zeroed in on me. I grew a bit embarrassed then at all the stares.

"My Alaric," the Sultan started and my face reddened. "I had no idea you were interested in art."

"He draws from time to time. Hasn't he shown you any of them?" Jaz asked him giving me a grin and Al looked at me with a slight jealous expression to which I could only frown at. It wasn't my fault he had nothing to say!

"Why no he hasn't." the Sultan said and he nodded at me. "I'll have to see them sometime."

"What exactly do you draw?" Snooty asked me in what I was sure was a sarcastic manner. What was his name? Darrel, Dave, Daru! That was his name!

"He can draw just about anything." Jaz told him before I could. "He can draw animals and people very well." I was sure that I was now fully embarrassed and Iago grinned at me from Al's shoulder. Obviously this was something that was helping this meeting along. Impressing the guests was something that held their attention and made Agrabah look good.

"And I'm the show off?" he muttered with a smirk and I could only glare at him briefly.

"Really? Would you consider letting us see them?" A woman to Daru's right asked and I gave a polite nod.

"Of course." The Sultan seemed delighted about all this. After a few minutes art came back to the table conversation.

"Who am I to carry on?" Daru spoke again after yet another quote.

"Then please don't." I muttered lowly and Al elbowed me in the ribs with a 'shhh.'

"I, of course am not an artist, but a humble business man." Daru concluded and I glared at Al for hitting me, but he ignored the look.

"Ah, but then the business of Agrabah _**is**_ business." Iago retorted all hoity toity like and I rolled my eyes as the guests were once again impressed.

"That's right, Daru." Jasmine agreed. "It's merchants such as yourself, who have made Agrabah so prosperous." Al started to fidget and I knew then that something was about to go horribly wrong.

"Um, I'm an adventurer, you know!" Al declared and the guests looked really excited. Not. They looked deeply offended. As if he wasn't supposed to speak, which he probably shouldn't. "Just the other week I fought a giant dancing rhinoceros!" He ended all heroic like.

"A pink one." I added and he glared at me for interrupted. "So, sorry." I hissed lowly at him. Daru and the others looked anything but impressed by his statement.

"Fascinating, whatever did you do?" He asked sarcastically and Al was too flustered with finding something useful to say that he didn't catch it. Poor Al, he just wants to be seen as impressive as well.

"It was him or me." he stood up on the table and I groaned into my hands. Disaster was bound to happen. Abu joined him on the table helping to reenact. A double dose of disaster. "I drew my sword. We fought!" Al smacked spoons with Abu. "Ha! Thrust!" While he was fighting about he managed to almost swipe the head off of one dignitary and he also knocked the poor guy's food from his hands. Jasmine giggled at his antics until the Sultan cast an angry glare at her. Uh-oh.

"Um, Al?" I hissed and Iago smacked into me as Abu swung out at him with the spoon.

"Hey!" he shrieked. "Not the face!" Abu stuck his tongue out then.

"Get off _**my**_ face!" I shoved him off me and he scowled as he hit the table.

Al was still battling about when he knocked over the oil lamp. "Whoops!" The table caught on fire. The Sultan jumped up then as Iago screeched and flew behind me to avoid getting burnt.

"Oh, my word!" The Sultan exclaimed and we all went away from the table.

"Abu, water!" Al yelped and the monkey tossed him a jug of water. It missed of course, and two guests were now soaking wet. Al pulled the flaming tablecloth off the table, splattering food on the rest of the guests and me. Cake with purple and yellow icing now coated on my head and face.

"Hey, did ya really want that dessert?" Iago laughed loudly and I tossed some of the extra off me into his face.

"No." I retorted. "Did you?" He growled and wiped it off. We heard Al shout and turned to look at him. He was trying to get the fire out still. Finally getting a pillow, Al then beat the tar out of the flames until they were all gone.

"Oh, gee." Al started sheepishly. "Sorry about that." Iago muttered something about getting new decor but I ignored it.

"Oh…"Jasmine gasped at the damage of the guests and the room. I licked my lips and tasted the sugary goodness.

"This is good." I stated aloud licking my hand free of icing. Jaz looked over and stifled a giggle at me.

"I'm sure the world is a safer place with your…heroics." Daru sniffed and I glared at him as Al turned a deep shade of red.

"I am so sorry." The Sultan exclaimed. "Please take my and Agrabah's deepest apologies." He and Jasmine took care of the guests and Al headed out the door feeling really dejected. Iago, Abu and I followed.

"Alaric, my boy would you please show our guests your pictures tomorrow?" The Sultan asked over his shoulder and then his eyes widened at me and I grew embarrassed as he stared at my dessert covered face.

"Sure, your highness." He beamed after a few more seconds of ogling and scurried down the hall.

* * *

><p>Later that evening we were sitting in our old hovel. I had finally managed to get most of the cake and icing from my face and hair, but Iago said I still smelled like it. Al was sitting there looking very unhappy and forlorn and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.<p>

"Don't worry, Al. it wasn't that bad." I tried to cheer him, but he didn't look up. Abu patted his leg sympathetically and I looked at Iago who was leaning against the window ledge watching Al with a slight sorry look. He met my gaze and shrugged not really knowing what to do.

"Howdy kids!" Genie popped out from the lamp and gazed about the room with a wide grin. "Oh, you wouldn't believe where I've been." He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me in a hug and I laughed as he spoke over my head.

"This delightful little bistro down in the Jurassic Era, right before the aliens left the earth…Hey hello, what's with the long face? Things can't be that bad." He asked Al and then he looked down at me and sniffed. "And why do you smell like cake? You aren't supposed to bathe with it." I scowled as Iago roared with laughter and Abu scampered up Genie's arm to murmur and tell him what happened.

"What? In front of the Sultan and all those big shots? Oh, how humiliating…how embarrassing."

"Genie." I said softly stopping him and pointing at Al who was slumping further.

"Eh…Like I said it's not so bad." Al sighed heavily.

"Jasmine must think I'm an oaf. She's so cultured and I'm so…common." Al flopped backwards onto a pillow and Iago moved out-of-the-way abruptly, before coming to land next to him. "So vulgar." Al continued and I frowned at him. "So…unsophisticated."

"And how do you think I felt?" I muttered but he ignored me.

"Philistine." Iago added while filing his wing tips…Don't ask, don't want to know. "You left out philistine." I glowered at him and he gave me a cheesy look. "What?"

"Why can't I be more cultured, like Daru?" Al continued.

"Why would you want to be like him?" I asked with a disgusted face. "He and his slicked back, greasy head aren't very sophisticated to me. More like too snooty." Genie sniggered before putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Easy, shortie." He teased and I grinned up at him.

"Well, it's your lucky day, kid! I can teach you culture!" Iago exclaimed from the window and we all looked at him skeptically.

"You?" Aladdin looked at Iago as if he was crazy and he nodded rapidly.

"Piece of cake!" He flew over to a single shelf we had and turned to face us. "Literature, Art, Education…Don't need 'em," He gave something a toss out the window. "-because I know the shortcut!"

"The Shortcut?" Al and I asked at the same time and Iago grinned.

"Two simple rules, One never get your hair mussed. Two quote things." Al was touching his hair as Iago spoke and then he looked up.

"But my hairs always a mess." The way he said it, made me burst into laughter and I clutched at Genie as Al scowled. Genie was grinning from ear to ear, but didn't say anything as I laughed. "Shut it, Rick. I can't help it my hair looks like this."

"That's because you're always running around!" Iago mussed it up some more before setting beside him. "A cultured man always has someone running around for him."

"Well…Okay." Al conceded finally and I rolled my eyes. "What was that about quoting stuff? I don't know any quotes."

"No, sweat! All you need is this!" Iago pulled a scroll out from under his pillow and opened it in front of Al.

"_The Scroll of Witty Quotations._" He turned it and then read from the scroll. "Ahem. The secret to being witty is to quote witty people."

"Hmm." Genie rubbed his chin in thought. "'The secret to being witty is to quote witty people.' Wow! Even that was a quote!" I snickered and then looked over to see Al reading over the scroll.

"I don't understand where any of these quotes mean." He stated to Iago and the parrot waved him off.

"Don't worry about it. The less people understand, the more they're impressed."

"The less people understand, the more they're impressed." Genie copied and then he made his head spin. "Woo, Twilight Zone…" Not understanding as to what he was talking about I turned to look back at Al.

"Look Al, who did Jaz fall in love with you or Prince Ali?"

"Me?" He answered hesitantly and I nodded.

"That's right. Changing yourself the first time had bad results and this time will be no different. Just be Aladdin."

"I can't Alaric. I have to do this for Jasmine." I rolled my eyes.

"Just summarize that scroll and the world will be your oyster." Iago exclaimed and I slapped my forehead.

"Oh, brother." I muttered.

"I feel more cultured already."Al declared and I sighed. This was going to be a disaster.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I said and Genie nodded.

"What are you worried about?" Al retorted at me, glaring in my direction. "Even you're more cultured than I am."

"What are you talking about?"

"Uh, how about this afternoon when you quoted that stupid art thing! And now they want you to show off your work!"

"That's not my fault! Besides I already knew that quote because I had read it before!"

"Whatever, you still seem to know more than I do." Al muttered angrily and I frowned. "And at least I wasn't showing off how smart I was compared to my brother." I had nothing to say then seeing the hurt in Al's eyes.

Al and Iago went to work on quoting and I sat down away from him wondering if maybe he was right. Maybe that whole attention thing, made him look bad. If I did that, then it is my fault he's doing this. After a while I fell asleep against Genie as I contemplated whether I had pushed Al into this or not.

* * *

><p>The next morning we were standing in the palace garden by the water fountain and I was trying my hardest not to laugh aloud. Al had slicked his hair back in a 'fancy' manner thanks to encouragement from Iago. I clutched at my sides trying to stifle my snickering at Al as he looked at himself in the fountain.<p>

"Al, baby, work with me on this one!" Iago flew over and landed on his shoulder. "Try to look snootier. Like, pretend you smell something bad." Snickers escaped from me as Al held his nose upward and he opened an eye to look at me.

"No!" Iago reprimanded. "I mean you smell something _**really**_ bad! Like, eh, desert aged camel cheese." Genie appeared seconds after dressed as a waiter and held a plate of sticky cheese in his hands.

"Allow me, sir." He held the stinky stuff under Al's nose and Al looked sick.

"Eww!" He shouted and made a very disgusted face.

"Perfect, darling!" Iago shouted. "Hold that look baby! That look is you!" Sniggers escaped me and Al shot me a look.

"Aladdin!" We turned to see Jaz com into the garden. "I've been looking for you-" She paused and took in his hair. "What happened to your hair?" She asked incredulously and I finally cracked.

"Bahahahaha!" I hit the ground in a loud bout of laughter at the look on Jasmine's face as she took in Al's new hair style.

"Ahem." Al cleared his throat and I looked up at him with tear-filled eyes from laughing so hard. "_Do you mind_?" Al hissed with clenched teeth and I had to stifle the rest of my laughter as he took out the scroll of quotes from his belt.

"Uh, hair is but the outward ornament, while true beauty lies within." Al quoted and I sniggered again.

"What are you talking about?" Jasmine demanded and Al decided another quote would be a good answer.

"A good talker implies a good audience."

"Oh, you're still upset about last night aren't you? Well, there's nothing to be ashamed about. You were just being yourself."

"Jasmine, I was so embarrassed." Al started and Iago came and landed on Al's shoulder, tapping him upon the head. "While shame keeps its watch, virtue is not wholly distinguished." He quoted.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'll be back when your normal again." Jaz frowned and stalked off angrily leaving us standing in the garden.

"That went well, wouldn't you say?" I said and Al glared at me. "What? You're the one who wanted to be fancy and look where it got you." Al sighed and sat on the fountain, knowing I was right.

"You're doing great." Iago encouraged and I rolled my eyes at him. "You just need to work on your delivery a little bit."

**Bang!**

All of us jumped as the palace gates slammed open and Rasoul and the other guards came flying in on horseback.

"Find the Sultan!" Rasoul hollered. "Big trouble!" Genie popped up in front of him and Rasoul made his horse skid to a halt in front of him.

"I must insist that you check your horses in at the door." he said in a snooty voice and Rasoul glared before attempting to run him over with the horse which Rasoul and the others did. "Good day to you sir." he groaned and I ran over to him.

"Genie, are you alright?" I asked and he winked at me.

"Sure, shorty short man." He popped up and grinned at me. "Never better." I grinned back and then he got a look on his face.

"What?"

"You still smell like cake and frosting." I rolled my eyes and he patted me. "That's a good way to get in good with the ladies." My eyes widened and he laughed. "Yup, nothing says 'hello, ladies' like the way you smell."

"What's the hurry?" Al asked Hakim and Genie and I looked over to where he was as the sleepy-eyed guard responded in his usual monotone voice:

"There is a giant fire-breathing beast in the desert. No doubt, it will destroy us all." I arched an eyebrow at his lack of response and he wandered off.

"A giant fire-breathing beast, huh, we better check it out!" Al exclaimed.

"Let's get dangerous!" Genie's head popped into a duck head with a purple hat and eye mask. Iago frowned and flew over to Al.

"Al, Al! The hair! The hair!" He plucked at Al's head to make him understand.

"But, uh, what about the beast?" Al asked and Iago rolled his eyes.

"Are you gonna muss your hair up, every time Hakim predicts doom? Answer: no! Remember, a cultured man had someone else run around for him. Delegate responsibility." I didn't like this. If a cultured person had people running around for him, how did he know it got done? Had I made Al turn all fancy because of my big mouth yesterday? I instantly regretted laughing at him. I knew that it was my fault for not sticking by him.

"Well," Al considered what Iago told him. "Genie? Maybe you could check it out for us?"

"Expertly delegated, sir." Genie grinned and saluted him. Al grinned back.

"Now, I have to get ready for dinner." Al murmured and he and Iago turned to go. "Are you coming in?" Al asked me and I nodded.

"In a minute." He nodded too and left. I sighed and sat on the fountain.

"Something wrong, Rick?" Genie asked, he had been about to leave and now he sat beside me on the fountain. "Are you okay?"

"I feel like a jerk."

"Why?"

"Well, none of this would be happening if I hadn't opened my mouth yesterday. I just wanted to get back at Iago for talking all fancy. Instead, all I did was made Al look bad." Genie shook his head.

"I'll never understand how you do that."

"Do what?"

"Turn things backwards like that." I looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, you didn't do anything wrong. All you did was show them what you know."

"But now Al is all fancy, because he thinks I'm more educated than him."

"No, Iago did that. You told him yesterday about the Prince Ali/Aladdin thing right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing. Al should have taken your advice. You'll see. He'll come around."

"I just don't want him to be mad anymore."

"He won't be. Now I've got to go." He pulled me into a hug. "See ya around, kiddo. And hey," I looked back at him as he started to fly off. "Take the one in that green box. They'll like that one." Genie smiled and flew off leaving me in the garden. I sighed feeling lonely. I wasn't sure if Genie was right or not. As I was debating whether or not to take one of my drawings, Jaz came into the garden.

"There you are." She said walking over to me. "Iago said you were still out here."

"Uh, yeah…I'm not hungry actually. So, maybe I'll just go to my room." Jasmine touched my shoulder and I looked up to her.

"Alaric, you have to come to dinner. Father is expecting you. You don't have to show your drawings now if you don't want to."

"I don't want to make things worse."

"What are you talking about? Make what worse?"

"Never mind." I sighed and then I decided to just get it over with and not show my drawing. I didn't want to let the Sultan down but I couldn't upstage Al again. She looked as if she wanted to say something else, but I didn't give her the chance as I wandered inside.


	10. My Fair Aladdin part two

My Fair Aladdin part 2

"I said that which is everyone's business is no one's business." Daru stated and I groaned internally. Once again boring conversation seemed to fill the dining hall that evening. Al and Jaz had switched places, so he could talk all hoity toity with them. So Jasmine sat in between us.

"Ha ha ha ha." Al fake-laughed in a haughty manner and soon everyone else did too. Jaz and I exchanged eye rolls.

"Very amusing story Daru." The Sultan said and then he looked confused. "Whatever it meant." I held in a snigger then. "Perhaps you would favor us in a joke?" Daru chuckled and I sighed, making Jaz giggle a little. A smile came to me and she patted my hand.

"I am but a humble businessman, not a humorist. Perhaps our young friend Aladdin would tell one of his jokes?" Al grew very uncomfortable as we all looked at him.

"My jokes are but a threadbare jest of a threadbare jester." The room filled with 'oohs' and 'ahhs' as the guests took in what Al said.

"Oh, brother." Jaz muttered and I smiled a little when she looked at me.

"But," Daru spoke again. "Jesters do often prove wise men."

"Even a fool when he holds his peace is counted wise." Al quoted back and I resisted the urge to bash my head against the table top. While the guest applauded Jaz gripped Al's cape and drug him out the side door to the garden. I jumped up to follow them.

"Jaz, Jaz, Jaz! The hair, the hair!" Al moaned and Jaz turned to toss his cape onto his head.

"Aren't you worried about Genie?" She demanded. "He should've been back by now." Al looked ashamed then.

"You're right." I'll send Carpet after him." Jaz glared before whistling for Carpet.

"Jaz only fools rush-" Al started, but Jasmine cut him off.

"Then we're going to be fools." Jasmine stated and shoved Al backwards onto Carpet. I turned and called for Abu, who ran and jumped onto my shoulder as I got onto Carpet, keeping Jaz between me and Al. Iago came out as we were leaving and I grinned slyly. Whispering in Jaz's ear we swooped back down and I snatched him off the railing.

"Hey!" He screeched and I grinned at him before letting him drop onto Carpet.

We flew out across the desert searching for any sign of Genie. He wasn't anywhere to be seen as we look about and soon we came to a canyon to look down.

"What's wrong with the ground?" I asked pointing at the shimmering bottom of the canyon.

"I dunno." Al said. "Carpet, bring us closer." We flew down and exiled the ground closer.

"Is it water?" Jaz asked and I got off Carpet to get a better look as Jaz touched the ground. "How strange, it's…glass." She concluded and we looked around wondering what made the ground look like that. A crash came from behind us and I got back onto Carpet as a giant blaze of fire rose up and melted the rocks behind us. And there stood a giant centipede!

"That's a big centipede." Al muttered and Jaz clutched at him.

"Can we please get out of its firing range?" I asked and Carpet inched us backwards. I grabbed Iago, who was still hovering in shock and tugged him down with us. The centipede started towards us and Carpet shot out of the canyon as quick as he could. I turned and blanched when I saw what was headed towards us.

"Al!" Al turned and we all screamed as a net wrapped around us all and we were jerked back down out of the air and into the centipede. We all started to fight at the trap then, struggling in the small space of net and we soon were lifted into a small room. And there with his back to us was….Mechanicles!

"People might ask, why install a net." He spoke and I winced at his voice. Definitely hadn't missed that.

"Mechanicles!" We all said and he smirked at us. Abu blew him a raspberry. Mechanicles just ignored it and started to write in his scroll.

"Get more nets." He muttered and I rolled my eyes.

"What did you do with Genie?" I hollered at him and he just waved a hand towards the small table in the corner. Genie was trapped in a ship bottle.

"Arrr, me hearties!" I heard Genie holler and then he spotted us. "Batten down the-the…Oh, hi guys. Uh, he tricked me, sorry."

"It's okay, Genie. We'll get you out." I told him and he grinned. Mechanicles came over to us and looked at Al thoughtfully.

"Say, nice hair, very cultured." His manacled eye jutted out at him and looked him up and down. "How do you keep it from getting mussed?" Al glared down at Iago.

"Oh! So, it's my fault you listened to me? You could've at least listened to the kid!"

"Nice of you to stop by." Mechanicles grinned at us speaking before Al had a chance too. "I hope you don't mind if I catch up on my ironing….while I divulge my latest diabolical plan to impose order on the chaotic world." A white board came down and he took the iron and started to iron out his scarf as he spoke. What a freak!

"Uh, no be my guest." Al muttered.

"Oh, yes," I said sarcastically. "Please tell us." Mechanicles launched into his plot.

"I _hate_ wrinkles and bumps and things, don't you? They're so," He paused for a moment and a shudder went down his spine as he gripped at his tunic. "-they just plain give me the willies!"

"You've got to be kidding me." I muttered and Mechanicles frowned at me.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes." I stated and he glared at me.

"And just what is that?"

"Well for one you could-" Al slapped a hand over my mouth and grinned at Mechanicles.

"I think he just wants to hear what your plan is." Mechanicles rolled his eyes and then straightened up.

"Do you know how glass is made?" We all shook our heads murmuring that we didn't. "Sand! Melted Sand. I like glass." He stated running a hand over the bottle that Genie was in. "It's so smooth and even. No bumps, no wrinkles. Oh, imagine if you had a machine that could melt the entire desert into a smooth plane of glass."

"Let me get this straight." Iago said leaning against the rope. "You're going to iron the desert?"

"Yes! Correct!" Mechanicles hollered his eye jutting out at Iago and the parrot landed on me.

"Sure. Yeah. That'll work. Yeah. Good, good, good."

"Observe." Mechanicles turned the wheel to his contraption and the metal bug turned towards some large piles of sand and rocks. Pulling a lever, fire shot out onto the ground and melted the rocks, making the ground hot. Once it cooled, glass was in its place.

"Wow." I muttered and Iago nodded.

"Gee, I wish I had one of those."

"I can hardly wait till Daru sees it." Mechanicles stated and we all blanched.

"What!" I yelled.

"Daru? Daru Tavelevil?" Al gaped.

"The merchant?" Jaz asked and Mechanicles beamed at all of us.

"You know him? Nice guy, hmm? Very cultured. Nice hair. he's the merchant who sold me the iron to build this thing. Well, he wasn't too thrilled with my plan to destroy Agrabah, but he did get a mint out of the deal."

"Daru got rich selling out Agrabah! Ooh, that jackal!"

"Yeah, but think of about all the jobs he created." Iago sated and Jaz glared at him. "What? What is it?" Iago turned to me. "Did I say somethin'?" I rolled my eyes and he frowned.

"And you wanted to be like him?" I asked Al and he glared at me.

"Shut up, Rick." He growled and then I saw his eyes lit up with a plan. "Oh, Mechanicles? I was wondering…How did you get the ship into that bottle?" I smirked a little at Al, before looking to see if Mechanicles would buy it.

"Well, I'm so glad you asked." Yup he did. "I've been working on this for years!" He picked up Genie's bottle. "See you don't build the ship and put it in, you build it on the inside, and-" He uncorked the bottle, releasing Genie.

"Way to go, Al!" Genie shouted and Mechanicles started having a fit. Weirdo. He was plucking at his pigtails in fury.

"Gahhh! I can't believe I fell for that old 'how do you get the ship in the bottle trick' a_gain_!" Genie got us out of the net and grinning we all turned to use the net on the mad inventor.

"Get 'em!" Al hollered and we were about to nab him, when he turned and jerked down one of his levers. Screaming we were ejected from the centipede. Luckily Genie and Carpet caught us before we hit the ground. As soon as we were settled we started off into the air. Once we were high enough away we looked back down at the giant centipede going across the ground.

"It's headed for Agrabah!" Jaz shouted pointing down into the valley below.

"Sure glad we didn't pay next month's rent." Iago muttered and I gave an odd look before sighing heavily. Carpet took us to the top of the canyon and we all stood to watch as Mechanicles started turning his path to glass as he made his way towards Agrabah. I sat down on the ground and watched as Jasmine glared at the metal bug below.

"Ooh!" Jasmine stomped her foot angrily and I smiled a little. When she got mad she really got mad. "I swear if it's the last thing I ever do, Daru is going to pay for betraying his people."

"I can't believe I looked up to that guy!" Al snarled coming over to where Jaz was. "I thought he was so cultured!"

"Oh, it's okay, Aladdin we were all taken in." Jasmine patted Al.

"Yeah." Iago agreed and we turned to look at him. "You know it amazes me how people fall for that Daru. He had even less charm than Aladdin. Until I lent him the scroll and taught him the hair thing." Iago turned to see everyone, but me glaring at him and he flew up to get in Al's face. "Oh! Again with the staring! Is it my fault, you guys are so gullible?" Al snatched Iago out of the air and I stood up.

"That does it! It's time for me to stop listening to your stupid advice and do things my way!"

"Hey! Like I told ya before! You shoulda listened to the kid!" Iago snarled back and Al blinked before looking at me. He sighed.

"You're right, Iago. I'm sorry Rick. I should have listened to you."

"It's alright." I grinned and he grinned back.

"Okay. Aladdin, you take Carpet and Alaric and go warn Agrabah." Jaz told us. "The rest of us will stay here and try and hold it off."

"Look, I'll go with Al and 'Laric and gather the palace guards-" Iago started.

"We don't have time for that." Al cut him off. "We'll have to handle this ourselves, maybe we can trap it in the canyon." Al found some boulders that we could push onto the metal centipede.

"A few of these boulders ought to put a dent in Mechanicles' plan." We were all shoving with all are might and when we didn't get anywhere, we suddenly discovered why.

"Genie?" Al asked. "Why don't you try pushing it the _other_ way?" I sniggered and Genie grinned sheepishly.

"Oops, my mistake." Soon we were all shoving the boulders and managed to knock them all off. Iago caught Abu before he fell and they sighed with relief once they were safely on the ground.

"That was close, pal." Iago muttered to Abu and the little monkey grinned back.

'Thank you.' he chattered and they hugged. I let out a small snigger as they suddenly realized what they were doing.

"I-I mean that was close, you squalling, flea bitten, monkey!" Abu started batting at him and he flew over to land on my shoulder.

"Don't you say a word." He warned me and I grinned.

"Of course not." I said and he huffed.

"Come on!" Al pulled us onto Carpet and we all flew down to access the damage.

"We did it!" Al exclaimed and it certainly seemed like it, the centipede was broken up and dented badly.

"The winner and still champion, Aladdin!" Genie yelled dressed in white and black shirt and I grinned at him, then he came up beside me and whispered in my ear. "You didn't tell, Al how you were feeling this afternoon did you?" How did he know?

"Well, I, uh…"Mechanicles' machine started to move then and we all turned to see all the pieces picking themselves off the ground and standing up.

"Uh, perhaps we should hold off the victory party." Genie muttered and all started backing away. One of the pieces came up towards us and opened its middle. We all yelped and jumped out of the way as it sprayed fire at us, leaving the spot on the ground glass as it cooled.

"Okay, Tin-men." Genie came up to the pieces of centipede and puffed out his chest. "Meet your worst nightmare." He turned into a strange object and went to attack the metal pieces of bug, but he tripped over a rock and ended up flipping up until he got stuck halfway into the top of the machine. We all gasped as the machine started to swell up and then it blew up. Genie went flying up into the air and came back down with a smash into the ground.

"Sorry, Al." Genie said getting up from the crater he had made in the ground. "Guess I blew it." He then looked down and saw that a piece of the machine was around his waist. "Oh, this could be a new look for me." he stated and I laughed.

"Genie, you just figured out how to stop those things." Al told him and Genie beamed. Al picked up a big rock and grinned. "Come on, everybody let's plug up those pipes!" We picked up rocks to carry and Genie pretended to be a basketball player. Dribbling the ball he shot it into the open pipe of the machine and clogged it up. The machine tried to free itself but it blew up instead. Genie took the rock I had and tossed it into another one. I hopped onto Carpet and me and Abu gathered more rocks. Iago complained of having a bad back, so he couldn't lift the rock he was on. I rolled my eyes at him and Carpet flew us above the machines. Abu and I tipped the rocks into each machine and Carpet flew us away as they exploded. Soon they were all down for the count.

We all celebrated after we surveyed the damage and Genie pulled me into a hug. Iago was still struggling with rock and I shook my head at him

"Uh, I don't want to sound pessimistic, but…Where's Mechanicles?" Jaz asked and as soon as the words left her mouth the ground started to shake and the head of the centipede shot up from the rubble of rocks and it had wings! Mechanicles was shouting at us from inside the machine, but I couldn't hear what he was saying.

"I got it!" Iago still had the rock and he had flown up above the machine. He then dropped the rock and it smashed the machine into the ground. Then Mechanicles must have pulled a lever because next thing we knew he was launched up and out of the canyon. Mechanicles was officially defeated. For now at least.

"At least that is over." Iago muttered and I caught him as he fell exhausted from the sky. "Time to sleep." I laughed and walked back over to where Genie and the others were.

"Alaric?" Genie started and I gave him a cheesy grin.

"Er…yes?"

"Do you want to tell, Al something?"

"No." I said quickly.

"Alaric." Genie warned and I shook my head. He sighed knowing that I wasn't going to tell.

"What's going on?" Al asked looking from me to Genie.

"Alaric, here thought that you were mad at him for showing off yesterday." Genie said and Al opened and closed him mouth several times before sighing.

"Rick, I'm sorry. It wasn't fair of me to take it out on you like that." Al hugged me then and I hugged him back. "It wasn't your fault. I wasn't thinking."

"Yeah." Genie agreed. "It was Iago's."

"Why the isolation?" he squawked and we laughed before heading back towards the palace.

* * *

><p>The following afternoon we sat on a rock in the canyon watching Daru pick up the cogs and broken metal pieces. The Sultan had demanded that he be in charge of picking it all up since he sold it. Behind him was Rasoul making sure he picked up every single piece.<p>

"Come on you worthless slacker!" Rasoul snarled at Daru. "You sold this iron and now you're going to clean it up! Now move!" I sniggered as Daru gave the burly guard a pleading look.

"Oh, what about my _nails_!" he whined and I sniggered louder.

"Daru is working much faster than I expected." Jaz commented slyly and Al grinned.

"Yeah, at this rate he should be done in, oh, ten or fifteen years." We all laughed then. A frustrated growl came from nearby and I looked over to see Genie following Iago with a scroll in his hands. Ever since last night, he had been pestering Iago with quotes.

"Will you just leave me alone?" The parrot snarled and Genie looked down at the scroll in his hands.

"Here it is. 'Will you just leave me alone?' Wow, this is _really _weird." Genie murmured and Iago scowled.

"But how can everything I say be on the scroll?" Genie pointed at the scroll.

"Look! 'But how can everything…" Iago screeched cutting Genie off and Abu fell over laughing so hard.

"This is the stupidest…"Iago and Genie said at the same time and Iago growled in frustration again. "I've never heard of anything so preposterous! How can everthing I say be stuff some stupid joker put down on paper? This is awful! Have I no free will?" He continued as Genie matched him word for word. Finally Iago burst into anger.

"STOP READING THAT THING!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I hope you enjoy this! Please Read and Review!~~PirateWizardThief<strong>

**Uvrjgr: Thank you so much! Yeah, i do plan on doing the third movie! i just got through the series first!**


	11. The Game part one

**Sorry for the long wait, guys! I've been busy! This is the first part, but I'll have the other up soon. Normally I would do them at the same time, but I'm getting a little delayed with the second part. Hope you enjoy!**

_**Blackmoondragon1415: Yeah, I agree. Genie must have done something lol. I glad you liked that. It just kinda occured to me that he'd probably think that.**_

_**Yellowcakes: Thx! I'm glad you like my stories! I think the one your talking about is Of Ice and Men. There are a few others I think that involve ice and snow too, but I'm not entirely positive. I am do that one, we'll see. **_

_**dream lighting: Thank you! I'm glad you like it. yeah, I've other stories with Al having a sister or two and I thought, hey, why not a brother?**_

* * *

><p>The Game part 1<p>

_Whack! Boom! Clang!_

The noises coming from the tower were extremely loud and no one knew what was going on in there. Genie had been in there for the last hour making awful noises and I was curious as to what he was doing. Carpet came over and motioned at the door and I nodded at the locked door.

"Yeah, he's still in there." I answered Carpet's question and he looked like he was sighing and I patted him. Iago and Abu sat on the railing beside me and both watched curiously as I suddenly attacked the door.

"Genie! Genie, come out! Or at least let me in!" I tugged on the door, jerking on the handle. "Genie!"

"_I'll be out in a minute!_" He called in a sing-song voice and I huffed and folded my arms across my chest.

"Is he still in there?" Al asked coming up behind me and I nodded. He and Jasmine were looking at the door amusedly.

"Yeah and he won't let me in." Al laughed and then decided to try his luck.

"Genie!" He called, knocking on the door. The door opened a crack and I glared now. Oh, he'd open for Al, but not for me?

"Be out in a jiff." Genie poked his head out and then disappeared back inside closing the door with a snap.

"What is he doing in there?" Jaz demanded and Iago rolled his eyes.

"I don't even want to know." Iago muttered and I rolled my eyes.

"This has something to do with Carpet, doesn't it?" Al asked and I nodded as did Carpet.

"I just want to know what he's doing." Loud evil sounding laughter came from behind the door and we all stared at it as we realized it was Genie's crazy laughter. Then Genie poked his head out again.

"Does anyone have a bobby pin? A paper clip?" We just stared at him. Al and Jaz were frowning at him and the rest of us were trying to see into the darkened doorway. "Never mind. I'll just improvise."

"Genie, I want to-" He shut the door before I could ask if I could come in.

"Don't you think he's going a little overboard?" Jaz asked looking at me and Al.

"Going?" Al commented. "He's there." I snickered and then a loud boom came from the inside of the tower.

"Aha!" Genie screeched loudly.

I jumped and hid behind Al and Jaz as the door to the tower burst open. Genie came out waving a mallet in his hands his swinging range where my head had been moments ago. He was wearing an odd looking outfit and he grinned slyly in Carpet's direction.

"Oh, by the by, this mallet has _**not**_ been turbo charged with semi phenomenal nearly cosmic power or junk like that." But when he held it up it lit up with a spark of light. Carpet looked a little nervous but Genie only grinned. "After you." He announced

"Er, do you suppose that this will end badly?" Iago asked and I nodded.

"It always does." We followed Carpet and Genie over to where they had already set up for the game. There were slim metal hoops standing up in the ground, just tall enough for the ball to roll under and they were zigzagged so the ball would have to go in different directions to go through them all. Carpet took his mallet and gave it an experimental swing, before he finally hit the ball.

The ball went through all the hoops, before coming back through them again hitting the little candy cane striped stick that was next to Carpet. A perfect hit. He won the game before Genie got a chance to try out his 'non-magical' mallet. Carpet leaned against his mallet in triumph and I almost sniggered.

"Not again!"Genie shrieked and then he gaped for a little while before he broke his mallet's handle and gave the pieces a toss. He then slumped in defeat.

"Genie, you're taking this kind of hard." Al said as Jaz and I came up to him too.

"Yeah, it's only a game." Jasmine offered.

"Yeah." I patted his arm.

"Right, sure, just a game." Without warning, Genie flew off out from under my hand and tackled Carpet snatching his mallet away. "How about a rematch? We can play another game. A man's game!" I sighed and Al did too. This rivalry had been going on a long time now and it was steadily getting worse. Carpet always won and Genie never did. It was like a pet-peeve of his.

"How about badminton?" Genie offered and he grabbed at Iago who was in range of his arm. Iago squawked as he was jerked by his tail into the air. "I've got the birdie!" Genie dangled him over the badminton paddle and I sniggered as Iago's eyes widened. Genie tossed him into the air but before he could get hit with the paddle, Iago flew out range.

"Back off!" he hollered and flew into the safety of my arms. I was still sniggering when he looked up at me. "Oh, shut up."

"This has got to stop." Al muttered and he stepped up to Genie.

"Look, Genie-" Al started but Jaz interrupted.

"It means so much to him." She whispered and he nodded.

"Uh, Genie…Good luck." He finally said and Genie beamed.

"Thanks." Genie was wearing his baseball outfit again, complete with thick black mustache. He tossed a baseball to Carpet then. "How about a little of Agrabah's favorite pastime?"

"Can I play? Can I?" I inquired and Genie grinned.

"Sure ya can!"

Soon a large baseball diamond was set up in the garden, and we were all set to play. Al and Jasmine were sitting just to the side, to watch so Genie recruited Iago and Abu too. I now stood behind Carpet ready to catch the ball if Genie hit it. Iago and Abu were behind Genie and both were ready as well. Abu was the Catcher. He had to catch the ball when Carpet threw it. Iago was the Umpire; he refused to do anything else. Carpet wound up and threw the ball. Genie swung and missed.

"Steeeeeerike, One!" Iago hollered and Genie got his bat ready again as Abu tossed the ball back to Carpet. Carpet threw it again and Genie missed again.

"Seeeeeerike Two!" Carpet threw it a third time and once again Genie missed. But when he had gotten ready to bat he had wound his arms up and when he missed, he went flying like a top towards Carpet. He hit the pitcher's mound as Iago was screaming out:

"Steeeeerike Three! Yer out!"

"Oh, no! Why do I always lose?" Genie moaned and then he screamed loudly: "I'D DO ANYTHING IF I COULD JUST WIN!" I went up to Genie and he was now grumbling at the ground. Everyone else had left the scene leaving the two of us alone.

"I'm sorry, Genie." I offered and he sighed heavily.

"That's alright, kiddo." I helped him up and followed him over to the side of the fountain. He sat down and sighed deeply.

"C'mon, Genie. It's just a game." I patted him and he just slumped.

"I don't wanna win all the time. Just once would be nice." He muttered and I sighed.

"Ah, a player." I jumped as a voice called down to us and Genie whipped his head up.

"Who said that?" He asked looking around and I backed into Genie as a small man appeared in the air. He had a purple beard and wore robes of red and navy blue with navy sandals. His turban sat high upon his head and a small light blue feather stuck out of it.

"Do you _**really**_ want to win?" he asked Genie, looking at us intently.

"Who's asking?" Genie said warily grabbing a hold of the floating man, while keeping himself between me and the tiny wizard.

"I am the wizard Ding!" He announced coming up from Genie's grasp. "I can help. I did hear you say you'd do anything to win, didn't I?" He started to examine his nails indifferently as he spoke and I wondered how long he had been listening. Genie's mouth hung open a minute before responding.

"Well sure!" I cleared my throat for him not to go overboard and he grinned sheepishly. "Well, within reason."

"'Anything' is rather all-encompassing." Ding said and then looked away disappointedly. "But, if you're not up to it…" He trailed off and Genie beamed.

"I'm an all-encompassing kind of guy! So, yes, I say 'Anything'!" I watched as the tiny wizard beamed.

"Excellent!" He exclaimed before going up into the air. "Oopo!" he called out and seconds later another small person was in the garden. This one was female and she wore the same thing as Ding, but her hat was smaller and more like a top hat, and her hair was purple as well.

"Yes, Ding?" She asked floating next to him.

"My dear sister, the Game is on!" Ding announced to her and she beamed widely. Genie whistled for Carpet to come over.

"Carpet, my dear opponent, the Game is on!" He said and Carpet looked confused. Oopo took hold of Carpet and lifted him into the air to examine him better.

"Ooh, strong weave player! Are you fast?" she asked him. "Are you clever?"

"He's…competent." Genie answered sullenly and I frowned at him.

"Genie!" I reprimanded and he muttered under his breath.

"Let's play the game!" Ding announced and we looked at him again.

"Which game?" Genie asked.

"All of them."

"You're the coach!" Genie zapped himself with all the things he would need for all sorts of games. But when he tried to take a step he fell over.

"Are you sure you want the genie?" Oopo asked and I frowned at her. Ding wagged a finger at her.

"You are not getting the genie! It's my turn to have the genie." I looked at them wondering how many people had played their games before.

"Genie!" Al called from the palace and we turned to look up at the balcony. "Alaric!"

"Oh, more players!" Oopo said excitedly. Genie pulled me up from the ground to carry me up to where Al was. He, Jasmine, Abu and Iago were on the balcony waiting for us and Genie set me on the balcony gently before grinning widely Al.

"I've got a coach!" He announced proudly and Jasmine arched an eyebrow.

"Coach?"

"Ding's a wizard! He's going to help me defeat that infernal rug!" Jasmine folded her arms across her chest then. Genie gulped. "Eh, in a sportsman like fashion." I rolled my eyes then and walked near Al.

"My money is on the carpet." Iago muttered to Abu and then Ding popped up behind them making them screech and scattered away.

"Greetings, players!" Ding announced and he spotted Abu. "Ooh, outstanding reflexes!" Oopo appeared behind Iago as Ding was examining Abu.

"Questionable potential here." She stated jabbing Iago's beak with a finger.

"Hey!" He squawked angrily. "Watch the beak lady!" Oopo laughed then and lifted Iago by the tail.

"Spunky! I'll take the bird!"

"I call the nimble furry fellow!" Ding shouted back lifting up Abu. They nodded at each other and then disappeared only to reappear near us.

"Wonderful players!" Oopo announced with delight.

"Players?" Jasmine looked at us and Al shrugged.

"For the Game." Oopo answered.

"She wants us to play." I told her and Jasmine frowned.

"The Game is so much more interesting with teams." Ding added popping up beside her. I jumped back into Genie as Oopo was suddenly in my face.

"Oh, he is too adorable!" She grabbed my face with her hands and looked me up and down. "Just look at those baby blues!" I looked at Genie who wasn't even paying attention and frowned. "I call the little boy!"

"But he was with _**my**_ genie." Ding argued. "So, he should be on _**my**_ team."

"Oh fine, but I get the older boy." Oopo stated stiffly pointing at Al as she let go of my face.

"And you can, be the spare." Ding told Jasmine and she looked anything but thrilled.

"Look," Al began pulling away from Oopo, grabbing my arm in the process he pulled us away from the wizards. "Genie and Carpet are the game players not us."

"But I want-" Al cut me off with a look and I frowned.

"Yes, I'm afraid we'll have to pass." Jasmine agreed took Al's other arm. As Al was leading us back into the palace Genie popped up with a pleading look.

"Come on, guys!" He begged then turned into a machine and was inside it. "_In the competitive arena this Genie knows too well the agony of defeat. (A jinni behind him slammed into a tree, then it shows another one this one with boxing gloves and bruises and it swayed before speaking: Float like a butterball and sting like a flea. Then it fell over.) The well dressed Genie came back to address us. "What can you do to help break this multi-millennium losing streak?" _Genie popped back to normal and got in front of us. "Just play along. Please, please, please, please, please? Need I remind you that you forgot my sweet sixteen-thousandth birthday?" He blew a party favor in Al's face and a little Genie popped up at the end. Al grinned and shoved it away.

"Nice try, but we weren't born yet."

"Oh, then it must have been a former _**insensitive**_friend. The selfish kind. You know the type." Genie pouted and I laughed before turning to Al. he and Jaz were exchanging looks.

"Can't we play, Al? Just once?" Al looked from me to Genie and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I suppose one friendly game wouldn't hurt." Jasmine consented and I beamed.

"Alright!" I shouted and Genie came over celebrated by hugging us.

"Thanks, guys!" He turned into a pilot and looked back at us. "I've made every effort to make your guilt trip a happy one." I sniggered and Al rolled his eyes again.

"Welcome to team Oopo." She came up to Al holding her hand out. Al took it and gave it a shake.

"Thanks." I turned to find Ding near me and he grinned.

"Welcome my team, my little friend." He said and shook my hand.

"Gee, thanks. What about Jasmine?" The two wizards looked at the princess for a moment.

"She shall be on our team little friend. It may be uneven but that makes it more fun." Ding said and I just smiled at Jaz and she gave a laugh at the face I was making. Genie suddenly took a hold of me and Jaz pulling us away from Al and across the balcony.

"May the best team win!" Genie shouted and then muttered. As long as I'm on it." he then looked down at me and beamed widely. "I'll definitely win with you on my team!" I grinned back and suddenly there was a loud pop.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine called out frantically and we looked over to indeed find him gone.

"Where's Al?" I demanded of Ding who simply smiled knowingly at me.

"The Game has begun." He stated and then grinned. "Let's play." He clapped his hands and the next thing I knew I was sprawled out on something cold and wet. I sat up and looked around at the land of cold and shivered.

"Alaric?" I looked up to see Al and everyone else looking around as well. "Are you, alright?" I only nodded, my teeth were chattering too much for me to respond. Everything around us was white and very cold. I got up from the ground and moved closer to Genie who was standing there watching Ding and Oopo. Suddenly he disappeared to talk to Al and I looked down to see Iago and Abu shaking on the ground. I picked them up and we huddled trying to keep warm.

"Ah, ah, ah." Oopo suddenly said and we looked up to watch as she zapped Genie away from Al. "The rules clearly forbid the opposing teams from fraternizing."

"I don't suppose your rules forbid opposing teams from freezing?" Iago chattered and that's when Genie finally spotted us.

"So it's jacket weather…." He zapped the three of us into warm clothing and I sighed with relief as I began to get warm in my thick dark blue snow coat and pants.

"Thanks, Genie." I said and he beamed at me.

"Not a problem, short man. Can't have you turning into a Popsicle." He teased and then turned to zap Al and the rest. He zapped Jasmine into a light brown coat and pants and was about to do the same for Al, when Ding stopped him.

"You can't help the carpet's team."

"But I can." Oopo announced and she gave Al warm clothing too.

"Game Time!" They shouted together and we all found ourselves in large sleds. I sat at the front of one, Abu in my lap and Jasmine was sitting behind me. Genie sat in the very back and in other sled Al, Carpet, and Iago sat.

"I have a queasy feeling it's all downhill from here." He muttered and I grinned at him. Al had an uneasy look about him and he turned to look behind him.

"Wait!" Al shouted but Oopo and Ding gave us shoves and away we went. I yelled out in excitement as we flew down the hill. Abu clung to me and I felt Jaz grip me so I wouldn't fly out as we started to bounce slightly up in the air.

"They're winning!" I heard Genie moan and I felt him press my head down. "We need more speed." He said and I laughed. He really gets into these games.

"We need to be safely on the ground." Jasmine muttered lowly and I just grinned. Al's sled went flying up on a large rock. I sulked a little as they went higher up than we did. We slid the rest of the way down and I laughed as we came to a stop, snow flying up.

"We won!" Genie hollered and he started to dance about. Suddenly Al's sled came down, right onto of Genie's head. "Ya know, winning feels a lot like losing."

"Oh that wasn't a race." Ding said appearing above our heads. Oopo followed.

"We just had to get you to the playing field."

"Why didn't we just start here?" Jaz demanded angrily and the two wizards shrugged.

"Make a note for the next time." Ding told Oopo and she nodded. I arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything to that.

"Then I didn't win?" Genie asked a little sadly as he got up, knocking Al's sled over. Iago went flying into a large pile of snow muttering under his breath about not liking the game and I sniggered.

"What are we playing?" I asked the wizards and Genie pretty much bounced with excitement.

"The event is…."

"Polar Bear Roping." Ding finished as Oopo tossed a rope at Iago. We all gaped. What?

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you said "Polar Bear Roping". Ha ha imagine!" Iago muttered as something started to growl and then he suddenly shrieked as a large Polar Bear came up from the giant snow pile behind him.

"Where's my rope? I wanna rope!" Genie whined at Ding. Never mind the Polar Bear; he just wanted to the rope. Ding held up the rope.

"Put me in coach!" He said as he took the rope from the tiny wizard. Meanwhile, Al and Carpet had quickly devised a plan with their rope. The bear stood up on its hind legs and I gulped as it growled at us. It was a good eight feet tall I guessed and it towered over us. Suddenly Genie tapped it on the shoulder.

"Pardon me, partner, I'm fixin' ta rope ya!" He hollered and I saw that he was dressed in a cowboy outfit. The bear didn't care much for Genie's antics and just swatted at the rope instead ensnaring Genie in its claws.

"Um, do you lose points for being ingested by the beast?" He asked and I gasped as it brought Genie closer to its mouth. Just then Carpet roped the bear, causing it to drop Genie. Genie hit the ground and then Carpet started tugging on the rope as the bear started swiping at him. I ran up and grabbed the end of rope to help Carpet, not really caring for the Game anymore.

"Ahhh!" I shouted as the bear swung out causing me and Carpet to fly about connected to the rope. "Whoa! Somebody help us rope this thing!"

"Right behind you, Rick." Al muttered from behind me and I felt his grip on the rope, pulling me and Carpet down a little. Al, Abu, and Jaz all pulled on the rope with me and Carpet as I overheard Ding and Oopo arguing about who was winning. They didn't care who got eaten! We all screeched as the bear started to run, dragging us along the ground. I spat snow out as it flew into my face and I could hear Al sputtering behind me. Carpet suddenly let go knowing that there was no way we were gonna be able to do this on our own.

"Al?" I called when I heard Al and Jaz call out and I looked behind me to see that I was still holding on, but they were lying in the snow!

"Ahhhh!" I screamed again as the bear made a sudden turn, tossing me across the snow as the rope around him snapped. I sat up sputtering snow, just glad to be off the bear. But I couldn't get to Al without going past the bear, which was standing upright again.

"Genie!" I called out as I saw him speaking to a very non-amused Al. His head whipped up to look at me and he assessed the situation rather quick. Stretching his hair out, Genie made a lasso with it.

"Here, Al!" He called and tossed it to Aladdin. Al spun it around his head a couple of times before tossing it around the polar bear's muzzle. Confused at first, the creature allowed Al to tighten the rope and then it got mad. The bear played tug-of-war with Al, until it got the upper hand and Al was sent flying towards the snow covered side of a mountain. I ran over to him and helped him out of the wall.

"Are you oaky?" I asked and he nodded, giving a grim smile.

"Are you?"

"Yeah. But Al?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I want to play anymore if this is they're type of game." Al gave a nod and ruffled my hair.

"I know what you mean." We then looked to see that the bear was swing Genie about his hair still connected to the bear's muzzle.

"Genie!" Al and I yelled at the same time.

"A little off the top, please!" Genie shouted and suddenly he flew towards me and Al smacking the mountain face just to our left. Al and I helped him out and he wobbled quite a bit.

"Genie, are you oaky?"

"Never better you three." He said looking down at me and pointing to my left and to my right before poking me. I looked at Al and he rolled his eyes a bit. Once Genie was alright, we made our way past the bear and over to Jaz. Iago flung himself into my arms, muttering about mad people and I shook my head at him. Abu and Carpet came over and we all then looked up at the arguing wizards.

"The boy roped the bear." Oopo was saying and Ding glared at her.

"But my jinni provided the rope!" As he spoke he grabbed hold of the bear's rope and with a super strength he tossed it like a rag doll far away from us.

"Poor bear." I muttered and Iago glared me.

"Poor bear! That monster tried to maul us!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Only because they probably made him." I said pointing the wizards. Iago grumbled but let it slid for once.

"We could have been killed!" Al snarled at the pair. "And you two are arguing about the point!"

"Ding, he's right." Oopo said hanging her head and I felt a bit of relief; maybe they realized their game was too dangerous. "Well, we'll call it a draw." She shrugged and they both started laughing. So much for my theory.

"We both take a point!" Ding said excitedly.

"I don't believe this." Al muttered angrily.

"I don't want to play anymore, Genie." I said to him tugging on his arm. He looked down at me a little disappointed. "Can we go? Please?" He opened his mouth to say something when I heard the wizards gasp.

"Go?" Oopo and Ding both chorused at the same time. Iago shuffled up onto my shoulder, glaring at the wizards.

"Maybe the kid didn't spell it out: WE DON'T LIKE YOUR GAME!" He screeched and I nodded.

"We want to go back to Agrabah!" Jaz demanded and Al came up to her side.

"We quit! Game over!"

"We don't tolerate quitters." Ding said coolly.

"And the Game is never over." Oopo added and we all gulped. She then zapped the ground creating a small pool of lava.

"Now…" Oopo gained our attention again.

"…Let's play." Ding smirked at us and I suddenly wished that I hadn't agreed to play this game. Genie tucked his arms around us and Al grabbed onto me as the wizards cackled madly.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh evil wizards! Stay tuned to find out what happens next! And don't forget to review!~~PirateWizardThief<strong>


	12. The Game part two

**_Dream lighting: Here is the next part! Yeah, i'm gonna do that one as well._ **

* * *

><p>The Game part 2<p>

"What makes you think we'll play?" Al challenged and the wizards exchanged smirks.

"Ah, well it would be a shame to see a bustling metropolis like Agrabah reduced to a cinder." Oopo threatened as if it were nothing.

"A dreadful shame." Ding added and Jaz looked at us.

"Do you think they would really do it?" She asked looking horrified and Al gulped.

"I think we're still in the Game."

"Either we play or get fried." I added and Al nodded with a sigh.

"It seems so." He murmured and tucked an arm around Jasmine. Iago suddenly flew up towards the wizards.

"Isn't this excessive power for a wizard?" Iago asked hovering near them.

"We're excessive wizards." Ding answered.

"Look, with your powers and my talent for riding on coattails we could rule the world!" Iago shouted and I pulled him back down with a scowl.

"Would you cut that out?" I hissed and he grinned sheepishly at me.

"Been there." Ding said in a bored voice.

"Done that." Oopo added.

"It was fun for the first century or three."

"But it became such a humdrum routine. Absolute power? Invincible to opposition? Ha, no thrills." I jumped when Ding appeared behind us and ended up backing to Genie. He steadied me and gave me a light pat.

"Ah, but when we first recruited our first players and started the Game…Ooh, what fun!" Ding murmured.

"Century after century of competitive play!"

"Sadly, the players never seemed to last long enough to enjoy it."

"Well," Iago started and he glared at Genie with all his might. "I'm glad a certain big blue jerk dragged us into this!"

"Sounds like loser talk to me!" Genie snapped and I looked up at him with a frown.

"Genie!" Al reprimanded. "It doesn't matter if you win or lose!"

"It's how you play the Game!" Ding came over to us.

"Now, let's play." Oopo said with a twisted grin. Then she made us disappear. We reappeared falling from the sky and I landed on Al as we hit the ground. Al groaned and looked up at me with a slight roll of his eyes.

"Oops?" I said, not unlike I had about a year ago and he grinned remembering that too. Giving a small laugh he pushed me lightly off him and we got a good look at our surroundings. It a desolate looking place and boy was it hot. All around were rocks and dry rocky plains. As we looked around we spotted Genie, Jaz, Iago, Abu and Carpet.

"Jasmine!" Al went over and helped her up. I followed him and then we all looked for the wizards. We didn't have to look long for they appeared not far from us.

"Tie breaker time!" Ding announced and Oopo came over to Al.

"Psst, Player. Take a deep breath. Air's mighty thin up there." Al and I both looked up at the tall mountain and grimaced.

"All the way up?" Al gulped and both of the wizards nodded. Al sighed then. "Let's get this over with." He turned to Carpet and Iago then. "You two are the fastest." Carpet saluted and Iago looked very uncomfortable.

"Eh, not necessarily!" Carpet didn't give him a chance to complain and get away, so he grabbed him and they took off. Suddenly they slammed into something invisible and landed on the ground.

"Ooh did we mention the new rule?" Ding said with a hint of amusement. Oopo grinned.

"Rule One: No flying up the mountain." They looked over at Genie then and he popped back into his normal self, from whatever he had turned into, with a sheepish grin.

"Only climbing is allowed." Ding said patting a very disgruntled Abu. The little monkey was glaring at the wizard with all his might. "And we all know that monkeys are climbing fools." Abu didn't take that too kindly and swatted at Ding's hand before running and climbing up onto Genie's shoulder.

"For breaking the rules, it's the penalty box for you two." Oopo said pointing a finger at Iago and Carpet. Instantly they were in a small cage and both tried to get out but they were stuck. "Well, we're not getting any younger." She continued as if nothing happened. "Shall we begin?"

"Climbing only, eh?" Genie said rubbing his chin and I looked up at him. "So that's the way they want it." He seemed to have an idea of some sort and I just shrugged not really knowing what that was about. Suddenly he made a basket appear beside me and I jumped back as I saw that Genie was wearing a snake charming outfit. _I hate snakes!_ He saw me eyeing the basket and winked, before playing a soft tune on the flute he had in his hands. A rope slowly rose out of the basket and I relaxed. The rope went up towards the top of the mountain and then it tied itself around the top. Genie stopped playing and changed into a rock climbing outfit. He started up the mountain and was a little ways up when Oopo spotted him.

"Rule number 7B: No trick ropes." She made the very peak of the mountain break off and both it and the rope fell down towards him.

"Whooooa!" He hollered and got smacked with the giant rock slamming him into the ground.

"Genie!" I yelped and Al and Jasmine and I all ran over to him. He stood up slowly then the rock still on his head.

"Er, no trick ropes." Genie muttered and then the rock fell apart crumbling around him.

"Are you okay?" I asked and he gave me a small smile.

"I'm fine." He groaned and I smiled at him.

"Are we clear on the rules?" Oopo asked and I glared at her.

"As we'll ever be." I muttered and Genie patted me.

"Be careful, Jasmine." Al said and Jaz smiled at him.

"Don't worry." Then she looked at me. "You be very careful, Alaric."

"I can do it, Jaz. No worries." She smiled at me and Al rolled his eyes playfully. The wizards made us line up side by side then and Ding started the count.

"On your marks, get set…."

"Ding, lives for this." Oopo told us with a small laugh.

"Go!" Ding hollered and we all ran towards the mountain to start climbing. Since Al, Abu and I were already good at climbing we got ahead of Jasmine, while Genie pretty much walked up the mountain. He got caught however, on a rock that jutted from the side of the by the seat of his pants. He ended up hanging by his suspenders and I paused near him.

"Do you need help?"

"Nope, doing just fine. Keep going and win the game!" he said waving a hand at me and I started back up with a frown. This competitive thing was getting on my nerves. Suddenly Abu grabbed a wrong rock and ended up toppling down.

"Abu!" I tried to grab him, but my fingers barely grazed him and I knew that if I moved more, I would fall too. I looked down to see him hit Jaz and then she too fell, unable to get a good grip on the rocks. She and Abu fell more until she was able to barely grasp a jutted rock ledge.

"Aladdin!" She screamed her feet dangling in the air. I gave Al a scared look and he gritted his teeth.

"Stay right there, Alaric." Al said and he went sliding down to help her. I knew that I had to keep going though, because the Game was still going on. So, I reached up but found that my foot was stuck in some of the rocks. Glaring at the rocks I tugged on my foot it stuck tight.

"Genie?" I called but I couldn't see him anywhere. I gave a yelp as Al suddenly appeared where he had been minutes before.

"Nooo!" he shouted looking down and then he met my gaze.

"Al?"

"They won't let me help her!"

"I can, Al I'm on her team, but er…I'm stuck." Al looked down at my foot and then at Jaz. "Go ahead and try again, I'll get out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Al was about to head back down when Genie called Ding's name.

"Oh, Ding!" He called again and the tiny wizard appeared.

"You called player Genie?"

"Maybe you never thought about it, but if we lose them that would leave the teams um more lopsided." Genie stated and Ding hummed in thought.

"Interesting point." "But we'd have a big advantage!" Genie added and Ding made his final decision.

"Which would be wrong." Ding said and then Jaz couldn't hold on any longer and she let go of the rocks with a scream. Al tried to get down the mountain again only to be stopped by an invisible shield.

"Noo!" he hollered and then Ding finally kicked in and saved them.

"Thanks Genie!" Al called and Genie gave us a thumbs up.

"Boy, get on with it. Our teams got this point cinched." Oopo appeared near Al and he glared at her.

"Forget it!" he said folding his arms across his chest. Oopo got mad then.

"Ding!" She yelled irritably.

"Yes, dear sister?" Ding sounded appearing beside her.

"Our players have lost their competitive edge."

"Maybe yours have lost their edge." Ding retorted. "But my jinni would do anything to win." Genie frowned a little now and I think it finally sunk in that maybe he had been wrong about being competitive.

"I didn't think 'anything' included putting my friends on the endangered species list!" He snarled and the two wizards looked furious.

"Ah, it always happens." Oopo started glaring at Genie. "Players lose their will to win."

"Sad really…for the Players…" Ding said sinisterly and I exchanged looks with Al.

"That doesn't sound good." I said and he shook his head in agreement. Suddenly the two began to cackle and the air filled with magic purple smoke.

When we reappeared again, we were all at the bottom of two medium volcanoes. Immediately I noticed that two small animals were missing.

"Where's Abu and Iago?" I asked and everyone else noticed they were gone too. Oopo and Ding appeared then both wearing identical smirks and pointed up at the tops of the volcanoes. Sure enough, there was Iago in a cage dangling above the lava filled volcano and Abu was in a similar situation on the other volcano. Abu screeched at us from his cage, terror on his little face and Iago screamed at us then.

"You heard the monkey, GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"Don't worry Iago we'll save you and Abu!" I called up to him and then glared at the two cackling wizards.

"Let's play." Oopo said sinisterly and suddenly the lava began to bubble up under the animals.

"Hello?" Iago called down to us. "I'll go back to the icecap now. Hello?" I looked at Al and he grimaced. This wasn't looking good.

"Now, we'll see some friendly competition." Ding stated and Jaz glared at him.

"There is nothing friendly about this. What are you doing to them?" She demanded and they both made two objects appear.

"The team that plugs the volcano first, frees their teammate." Oopo said and I gasped.

"So that means that…" I looked at Al and he was glaring at the wizards.

"So what you're saying is that no matter who wins someone dies." Al snapped and they nodded.

"Where's the incentive in that?" Genie said angrily and Ding arched an eyebrow.

"The incentive is that somebody doesn't."

"Now shall we begin?" Oopo asked and without giving us another choice she shouted quickly: "One, Two, Three, Go!" Al looked at each of us and we all knew what we had to do. There wasn't any other choice we had to try and tie. Carpet scooped up the plug and he and Al took off. Genie grabbed the other and Jaz and I ran after him.

I winced as I got towards the small volcano side and looked down at my ankle. It was bruised a little from where it had been in the rocks and it hurt a little whenever I stepped on it. jaz turned to me when I hissed through my teeth again.

"Alaric, are you alright?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to climb up after Genie and gritted my teeth as the pain in my ankle worsened.

"No, you're not." She pulled me from where I was about to step and made me sit down. "I don't think you need to be climbing. You'll hurt your ankle more."

"But Jaz-"

"What's going on?" Genie asked and he leaned down next to me.

"It's nothing."

"Alaric's hurt his ankle. I don't think he needs to put more pressure on it." Jasmine interrupted me and I scowled.

"She's right, Rick, you don't want to make it worse." Genie said proving his point when I gritted my teeth when he probed the bruising. "Don't worry, Jaz and I handle it."

"I can do it, it's just a bruise."

"Are you going to argue with a princess?" Jasmine challenged, her eyes shimmering with amusement as she put her hands on her hips. I frowned at her for pulling the 'I'm a princess and you have to do what I say' card and grumbled.

"Fine." I muttered, crossing my arms. Genie sighed and knelt next to me.

"Look, kid. I'm sorry about all this. I really am."

"I know."

"We're gonna go home soon. So just hang in there." I nodded and he stood up.

"Be right back." he said and he and Jaz took off up the side of the volcano. I looked over to see that Al and Carept were on their way up too and just as they got halfway, Carpet was hit by some of the spitting lava. He dropped the plug and it rolled back down the volcano to land a little ways from Oopo. She glared at it before looking up at them crossly.

"Let's keep our eye on the prize, shall we?" She snapped, wagging a finger at them. Al frowned at her and then turned to check Carpet. I looked to see how Genie was getting along and saw the volcano begin to crack. Large fissures were made down the sides and one separated Genie and Jaz from each other. Jasmine said something to Genie and he tossed the plug at her. She caught it and waited for Genie to do something. I watched with curiosity as he turned into a thermometer and got into the lava. Instantly he turned red and busted at the top. But the most bizarre thing was when he opened his chest and shot ice out across the fissure. Jasmine was able to cross with fissure thanks to the bridge of ice and she ran up the hill.

"Yep, kind of nice having a jinni on the team." Ding said slyly and I looked to see them watching the Game. Oopo looked at Ding crossly before answering with a light laugh.

"My team will do just fine without magic." She said then turned to glare at Al and Carpet. "If they want to save the bird!" She yelled at them and Iago looked panicked.

"You do want to save the bird don't ya, Al?" Iago cried out to him and I looked at him sympathetically.

"We're trying, Iago!" Al called to him as he lugged up the plug. Poor Carpet had a hole in him from the hot lava but he gave Al a thumbs up when Al turned to him. I looked at Jaz to see that she was close to ending the Game. But just as she was about to plug the volcano, it sprouted up lava and she fell backwards. Meanwhile Al, was having problems trying to stay upright, juggling the plug with a hand. But the lava did it again, knocking Al backwards this time.

I thought he was going to land in the lava, but luckily Carpet steadied him and he landed on the plug, riding it down the lava trail.

"Whatever happens," Iago started and I could barely hear him at first. "I just want you guys to know…I BLAME YOU!" He yelled loudly and I rolled my eyes at his dramatics. However the whole thing looked really grim. Abu's cage was slowly sinking into the lava and Iago was practically hopping about from the hot metal. Al and Carpet were stuck on a rock in the middle of the lava river and Jaz and Genie were in a similar spot.

"If this were the downhill volcano slope, you'd have it all wrapped up." Oopo snapped at Al. "But as it stands you lost."

"Aw, Oopo, your team is in about the same shape as mine." Oopo shook her head in disappointment as Ding clicked his tongue. "Sad."

"Like you could do any better!" Genie shouted at them, finally having enough.

"But of course we could." Ding scoffed.

"If we wanted too." Oopo added.

"Prove it." Genie said folding his arms triumphantly. He winked at me and I grinned knowing what he was doing.

"An interesting idea." Oopo rubbed her chin and Ding nodded.

"It's just never been done." Ding agreed. I faked a gasp.

"You've never played your own Game? Such a shame." I said smoothly and they looked down at me. "A pity really."

"Is it maybe because…you can't?" Genie added and now they glared at him.

"Rubbish."

"We can so."

"Can't!" Genie and I shouted at the same time.

"Can!" Oopo and Ding said to us.

"Yeah, right." Genie scoffed. Oopo and Ding exchanged looks and next thing we knew they had plugged the volcanoes themselves and were flying down with Iago and Abu. The cages disappeared and the animals hit the ground.

"Death, my canny foe!" Iago shouted from the ground and I rolled my eyes. "I've cheated you again!" He shook a fist at the sky and Abu looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you done?" I asked and he sat up with a shrug.

"Eh, yeah." He said and flew over to me as Abu ran to jump in my lap.

"So," Genie came walking towards the wizards then, a smug look on his face. "I guess we choose up new sides?" Iago opened his mouth.

"Wha-" I closed his beak quickly, after a wink from Genie and Iago grumbled in my lap.

"Sounds good to me, Genie." Al came up to Genie. "Right, Alaric?" I grinned at Al.

"Of course."

"But let's get one thing straight. No more wizard participation in Game itself." Genie grinned at the befuddled wizards.

"If you want to be a spectator, that's fine. But _**we**_ play the Game." Jasmine said and I flashed her a smile.

"But we're the all powerful wizards!" Oopo hollered.

"And we make the rules." Ding added. "And the new rule is: Nobody plays but us." I sniggered quietly and Iago relaxed figuring out what was going on.

"Well, if you insist." Al said and then Genie beamed.

"Take this thing and use it well." He made a giant concrete pedestal appear and made a television upon it.

"What is it?" Oopo asked running a hand along it.

"I call it, the Video Game. It is made so that no one over the age of thirteen will ever finish." Genie held up two controllers and gave them to the wizards.

"I think they like it." I said and Iago rolled his eyes.

"Good. Can we go now?" I looked at Genie and he nodded.

"But first, let's see who can zap us back to Agrabah the fastest. On your mark, get set, go!" Genie hollered quickly and next thing we knew we were back in the palace gardens.

"Hey, it worked." Genie said with a grin and Carpet patted himself. The hole was gone.

"My ankles all better!" I announced and Genie grinned.

"I don't think, I'll ever play a game again." Jaz murmured and Al nodded.

"Me neither."

"I'm with you guys." Genie agreed and he came up behind us. "You don't need to win to be a winner."

"That's it, Genie." I said and he tossed an arm around me.

"True wisdom from one who has never won anything." Iago retorted and I swatted at him.

"At least he doesn't cheat!" Iago scowled.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

* * *

><p>Alaric and Iago continued to bicker back and forth as they went towards the palace. Abu ran after them chattered wildly and Aladdin and Jasmine shook their heads at all of them. As they went towards the palace, Aladdin took one last look at Genie and Carpet and sighed.<p>

"I guess something's never change." He said and Jasmine looked up at him.

"Why do you say that?" he nodded behind them.

"That's why." Jasmine giggled as Carpet and Genie started pushing each other.

"I guess not." She agreed and then they kissed before heading inside to the still bickering duo.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, review! I'm not sure which episode I'll do next, but I will start on it soon!~~PWT<strong>


	13. Mudder's Day part one

**So, sorry this is taking so long! Anyway, I'll part 2 up soon. **

Mudder's Day part 1

The sun bore down upon us, heat radiating off the golden sands. The light from the sands reflected into our eyes and I had to squint to see anything, if I wanted to see anything other than the inside of my eyelids. Why were we out in the middle of the scorching heat and blinding sunlight? Al. He had volunteered to expand and chart new places for the Sultan and this newest place just happened to be in the middle of the expanding sands. In our search party was, Rasoul and the three guards that usually follow him, Jaz, Al, Carpet, Genie, Iago, Abu and me. I wasn't about to tell Al incase Rasoul heard me, but I really think he had gotten us lost. Al led the way in front of us all and then it was Jasmine and I side by side on our camels, then Rasoul, Hakim and the other one that never told us his name and lastly came Fazal.

I was currently pretending to sleep, since I didn't feel like going blind looking around the sands, and suddenly felt Carpet go by. I opened my eyes and looked over to see him fanning Jasmine. She smiled at him and pushed her hair back a little. "Thank you, Carpet. I feel like a piece of toast." I grinned at her and she smiled back as she patted Abu who was lying out in front of her, exhaustion clear on his face.

"Mmm, oh yes, me too!" Came a familiar voice from behind us and I didn't have to turn to see who spoke. "With lots of date jam!" I sniggered quietly at Fazal.

"Oh, how can you think of food when we're baking like this?" Jaz asked her eyes rolling upwards. Rasoul snorted and I turned to look at him.

"Princess, when Fazal is not thinking of food it will be time to bury him." He answered and I gave a laugh looking to see Fazal folding his arms irritably. Jasmine stifled a giggle and just turned back around with a small sigh. She was just as bored as I was and tired of being in the heat. Al had sent Iago ahead about a half hour ago and he still hadn't come back yet. I went back to fake sleeping and soon felt a small breeze on me. I grinned and opened an eye.

"Thanks, Carpet, but I think Jaz needs you more than me." I said and he gave me a pat before flying back to Jasmine. I sat up now and urging my camel to move a bit faster, went up to talk to Al. He looked over at me when I got near him and he gave me a small grin, but I could tell that something was wrong and I had a suspicion as to what.

"Al?" I began slowly and he inclined his head at me.

"Yeah?"

"Are we lost?"

"What?" he asked and in surprise, his eyes widening before he started to backtrack. "No, no, no. Not at all." He finished giving me a cheesy smile causing me to arch an eyebrow at him in disbelief and he sighed in defeat. "Maybe a little."

"Oh, gee that's just swell." I grumbled and he glared at me.

"Shut up, I'm trying!" he hissed and I let out a sigh.

"I know, sorry. It's just the heat." I groaned and he smiled sympathetically at me then.

"Yes, I know." He sighed a bit too and ruffled my hair.

"Why don't you ask Genie where we are?" I prompted and he grinned wider.

"Good idea." he got out the lamp and as he rubbed it, he talked, speaking lowly so only I and Genie could hear. "Genie, where are we? We should have reached the oasis hours ago." Genie popped up dressed as an old man and I could barely contain my laughter when he spit out of the corner of his mouth. He was the size of my hand since he was trying to hide from being seen by the guards and was floating about the camel's head.

"By crikey, I reckon we're in the tail end of the middle of nowhere." He spat again this time near me and I frowned at him playfully. He winked at me before whipping his hat off and slapping some dust on it. "What idiot trail boss is leading this outfit?" Al sighed.

"Me." He stated solemnly. "The Sultan puts me in charge of a trading caravan and I get us all hopelessly lost." He slumped and Genie popped back to normal, but he was still small.

"Oh, come on, Al! It's not that bad! Just look at the bright side!" He said turning into a light bulb.

"What bright side?" I asked and he scratched his head.

"Well, there's…" He attempted to come up with something but he found that he couldn't. "-er, okay maybe it is that bad." He then came over to me and patted my head. "How are ya holding up, little trailblazer?"

"Okay, I guess. I'm just tired of being in the heat." I said and he ruffled my hair. He suddenly started tsking and I looked at him as he eyed me. "What?"

"You're getting a sunburn." He said and he pointed at my arms and my face. Al looked too and gave a nod.

"He's right, Rick. You're turning pink." He gave me a teasing grin and I glared at him.

"Here, hold still." Genie said and I turned in time to see him holding something white and pasty in his hands. Dipping a finger in it he held it up to my face and I leaned away.

"What is that?" I asked eyeing it warily and Genie continued to try and put whatever it was on me.

"It's sunscreen. Now hold still." I ducked again and Genie growled. "Come. On. Just. Hold. Still." I ducked and swerved to get away from the paste. Al laughed loudly and I turned to glare at him. Unfortunately, Genie got the opportunity he was waiting for and without further ado was I was then layered with the paste. Al laughed loudly and I groaned at my now cloud white arms.

"How long am I going to look like this?" I asked him and Genie rolled his eyes.

"You've got to rub it in, short man." He said and I started rubbing at the white paste, hoping it would disappear. Genie chuckled at me as I continually attacked my arms and soon enough it did go away.

"See?" Genie teased and then with a smirk he then slapped something onto my head. It was a hat. "There maybe you won't fry now."

While I was still looking up at the hat on my head, Genie took my face in his hands and beamed at me. "Now my short man won't get over-heated." He said in a babying voice and I laughed batting his hands away. Suddenly we heard something shouted and looked about.

"Water! Water!" Looking up, I almost missed Iago barreling into my chest and luckily Genie kept me from being knocked off the camel from the impact. "Water!" Iago called again and I sighed down at him.

"We don't have any." I said sadly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Iago. We're all thirsty." Aladdin murmured in agreement and Iago scowled then.

"No! I mean I found water!" He hollered and we smiled happily. I could hear the guards behind me all murmuring 'water' and even Abu perked up at the prospect of the cooling liquid.

"Did you say water?" Jaz asked, not believing her ears. Iago smirked at her and after winking at me, he flew up to sit on her camel.

"Read my beak! Water. An oasis of the stuff! Limpid pools, fountains as big as a palace, water!" We all got excited then and I heard Al clear his throat. Uh-oh here it comes.

"Oh, heh heh, of course, the oasis!" I slapped a hand to my face. Leave it to Al to make things sound his way; although I had to kind of go with him on this one. He wanted to show that he could lead us somewhere and of course, Iago didn't know that. I saw him puff up his feathers in anger and I knew instantly that he was about to explode.

"Whadya mean you?" He snapped bitterly. "Can you believe this guy?" he asked me, but before I could answer he started yelling at Al again. "I found the w-" Genie lassoed Iago's beak shut. Iago threw me a disgruntled look, obvious asking me why he was being muzzled.

"We have to let Al take credit for it, Iago." I whispered to him and he glared harder. "Al just wants to prove that he can be a leader. So can you please just let him have this one?" I begged him and he rolled his eyes. I took that as a 'yes' and Genie let go of him.

"You owe me one though." He hissed at Al and Al rolled his eyes at him.

"For your sake, street rat," Rasoul hissed menacingly and we all looked back at him to see that he was running a thumb over the blade of his sword. He looked at us with distrust and strong dislike and I fought the urge to stick my tongue out. "-you had better be right." Al laughed nervously and gave me a small grin. I rolled my eyes and turned back around in my seat.

"By the way," Iago started and I looked at him. "What is on your head?" I just laughed at his puzzled look.

Soon we came to where Iago saw the oasis and were all amazed at what we saw. It was beautiful. Just as Iago had said it was filled with lots of waterfalls, pools and it even had some animals. It really was a welcoming sight from being so hot for so long. All of the pools were a deep inviting blue and the small waterfalls casted small rainbows above the water.

"I don't believe it." Al murmured and I shook my head.

"I don't either." Iago smirked at me and I looked down at him. His expression clearly stated 'I-told-ya-so.'

"Okay, okay, good job." I whispered and he beamed, though I think he was actually pleased to have been able to do something like this. Something that even though someone else was taking credit for, it still counted as a good deed to me. Iago and I were trying to work on his 'niceness' level so far he only seemed to tolerate me and sometimes Al. I mean we pick and fight each other, but it was usually just teasing. When he and Abu went at it, it was personal.

"It's beautiful." Jasmine spoke up and we nodded at what she said. Suddenly Abu let out a screech and went flying off where he had been sitting on the top of Jasmine's camel's head. The next thing we knew he was hugging a large pile of bananas.

"It's magnificent!" Rasoul stated and Al and I shared a smug grin.

"It is wonderful!" Fazal exclaimed and I imagined that he either saw the bananas too or was actually looking at the water.

"It is a mirage." Hakim said in his usually monotone voice, yet he had a smile on his face.

"Well, it does look to good to be true." Al said and Iago got mad.

"Oh great, a poster child for positive thinking." I wasn't sure what he meant but I was sure that it was implied to Al.

"Al, Iago wouldn't lead us anywhere dangerous." I said lowly at him, making sure that no one else could hear. Al sighed.

"I know that. but let's check it out anyway." He urged his camel down the small hill and down into the oasis. I followed him and Jaz down the hill.

* * *

><p>Everything checked out. Nothing dangerous was about and it wasn't an illusion, so we were free to relax. I had drank from the water and cooled my face off but hadn't actually gotten into the water. But the guards were already getting cooled off in the water. The one guard that I had no clue what his name was, was letting the camels drink and Rasoul was sitting by the water dangling his feet in, Fazal was lying on his back in the water, spitting water up from his mouth like a fountain.<p>

"Is this not wonderful Hakim?" Fazal asked as I passed and I looked over to see Hakim sitting under a small trickle of water that just dripped onto his head.

"I have never been so happy." He said and I sniggered quietly as I passed. I found Al eyeing the map that was stretched on the ground. Al still didn't trust this place apparently. I sat down to the side of him and Al didn't look up and I wondered where Genie had gone.

"So where are we?" Al asked and I looked to see if he was talking to me.

"I believe I can say without fear of contradiction," I saw Genie then and grinned. He was on the map sitting in the middle of a large puddle of water. "-That I haven't the foggiest." He said and instantly his head was surrounded by dark grey clouds. Smirking, I poked Genie's shoulder and he looked around his head still in the cloud.

"I say, did someone just poke me? Hello? Is anyone there?" I laughed and Genie made the smoke go away. "Aha! It twas you!" Shaking my head, I pointed at Al and Genie splashed him with water.

"Hey!" Al sputtered and I laughed again. Al frowned at me irritably, but I just beamed back.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine called and she came over to us looking very excited. "I found the most gorgeous pool!" Aladdin sighed irritably.

"But I've got to figure out where we-" Jaz grabbed his arm and tugged him to his feet.

"Oh, there's time for that later, come on!" Jasmine spotted me then and I edged away. "Come on, Alaric! you'll love it!"

"I-I uh, don't-" I tried to protest too, but Al got his revenge for getting water in his face as he grabbed my arm and tugged me along as Jasmine pulled him. She took us up the path and there we stood near the side of the pool and I had to admit she found a very beautiful one.

"Wow." Al said taking everything in. it was a large and deep pool and on one side of the pool was a wall of waterfalls and there was even a little archway that someone could swim under. Dozens of flamingos crowded around one small area, but it was larger than any of the other pools I had seen today.

"Let's go for a swim." Jaz said tugging at Al.

"But why isn't it on the map? You'd think a place like this would be famous! We shouldn't go leaping in." He said and Jasmine glared at him.

"Come on, Alaric. You'll come swim won't you?"

"Err, well…" I hesitated looking at Al who was now glaring at me, daring me to defy him and secretly I wasn't thrilled about getting into the deep water. Laughing caught our attention and Genie ran by carrying an umbrella and Abu was right behind him.

"Last one in is a monkey's uncle!" Abu scowled at Genie's words and stopped running to glare at him, making me laugh.

"Sorry." Genie apologized over his shoulder as he set up the umbrella and Abu just scowled further. Once Genie set the umbrella in the ground out popped more things. There was a large red blanket, a chair, a ball, and lots of things that I just didn't recognize. Taking Abu by the hand, Genie took off running with him and they both splashed into the water. For a moment we stood there wondering where they had gone too and then we saw them.

Genie burst from the water as a dark blue dolphin and Abu was clinging to the fin that stuck up from his back. They dove back into the water soon after and came back up quickly. I laughed as Abu stood on dolphin Genie's head and spit water out like a fountain. Jasmine giggled from beside me and Al rolled his eyes at them.

"Bravo!" She cheered clapping her hands and Al scoffed.

"Showoffs." He said and I frowned at him. It was one thing to be worried about oasis not being on the map, but even Jasmine wasn't worried! He should just relax! I looked over in time to see Carpet fly up really high and then start down towards the water in a dive. He skimmed the top of the water and sped towards Genie making waves the entire time. Genie who was on his back moving around with Abu on his chest suddenly looked up to see Carpet speeding towards him. I laughed as he suddenly realized what Carpet was doing and turning into boat he grabbed Abu.

"Dive, dive!" He hollered and they went under the water. Carpet went over them and zoomed by us spraying us with water. I sputtered and laughed as Jasmine giggled both of us shaking water out of our face. Al scowled as he wiped the droplets of water off his face and I sighed internally. He wasn't giving up this 'danger' alert. Jasmine grinned and took hold of his arm.

"Come with me, Aladdin. It looks like fun!" She tugged on his arm.

"No, no, no." He protested quickly, but she was pulling him with all her might. "I still have to figure out where we are!" His protest died soon after as Jasmine tugged him towards the water. Carpet came up and tugged on me and I shook my head.

"No, um, that's okay. You go ahead." He shrugged and went back to splash Al was now waist deep in the water. Al shooed him away soon after and Carpet came out from the water then and shook like a dog splashing me with water again. I laughed as he went in circles before lying down on the sand and while I was looking at a shadow appeared over my head and I looked up to see Genie standing next to me.

"Whew! That water feels great! Don't you want to get in?"

"Er…well…" He sensed my hesitation and smiled.

"It's alright. I'll be right here." He motioned for me to follow him and slowly I started towards the water.

"Is it safe?" I asked and Genie gave me sideways glance.

"Of course it is." He smirked then. "And Rasoul is waaay over there." he pointed over the trees and I scowled.

"Hardy har." I stated and he grinned at me. I walked through the water then and stopped when it got to my waist.

"See? How hard was that?" Genie teased and then moved further out in the water. He was now floating off the ground where the sand water had gotten deeper and there was now no more sand under his feet.

"Here, short man, short man." He called wiggling his fingers at me to come closer. I took a step back.

"No, I'm good." I stated and found a place to sit on the sand, while still in the water. "See?" I grinned at him and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Is that as far as you're going?" He asked and I nodded. He got a sly look then and I shook my head.

"Oh, no." I started backing away as he got closer and before I could get away completely he popped up from the water and smirked at me.

"What are you-" Suddenly he spit water into my face. Sputtering I gaped at him. "Hey, what was that for?" He grinned at me and I scowled. I splashed water in his face for retaliation and then a war started. Splashing about we got deeper in the water and Genie showed me how to stay near the top of the water.

I found that I could float which was an immense relief to me and so could now swim somewhat. Swimming freely now, I snuck up an unsuspecting Al and Jaz. I splashed Al with water and he turned around.

"I'm supposed to be the leader!" he protested when Jaz got him in the back. I laughed and bobbled in the water.

"Well, even leaders can have fun." Jasmine retorted splashing him again and Al sputtered.

"Hey!" Laughing he started splashing back and we had a fun water fight. When I was sure that Al was thoroughly soaked, I wandered away to float nearby. After a while I noticed something wrong with the water and sat up trying to find why I was moving around more than usual.

"Um, Al?" I said as I was drifting by him, being moved fairly quick by the water.

"I know….Uh, out of the water!" He cried out and I scowled at him as I tried to paddle back.

"I can't! The water is moving to-" Water gushing into my mouth from the strong current made my sentence end in sputters and I started to cough. Al came over and tried to help me keep my head above water, but the rushing water, now going in dizzying circles, was too fast and too strong for my lack in swimming lessons to help much. Abu saw us going around and immediately leapt to his feet from atop Genie's back where he had been using the jinni as a float.

"Ah, a little lower!" Genie called out, thinking Abu was helping his back. "And to the right!"

"Genie!" I called in a slight sputter and finally Genie popped an eye open at my cry and he saw what was going on thanks to Abu, who had grabbed his head and turned him in our direction. Surprise flashed across his face then.

"Genie, fly us out of here! Giant bird!" Al shouted at him, trying to give him ideas.

"You betcha little, buddy!" Genie called back and…he turned into an ostrich, plopping down into the water. A large bird…that can't fly! I would've groaned, but the water was making it hard to stay in one place and the more we went in the dizzying circle, the more I was starting to sink lower in the water. Al tried to take hold of me, but he missed and I was drifting further from him.

Iago was drying himself off on a towel when he spotted us. "Ahh!" I heard him scream before I went under the water again.

When I came back up rather sluggishly, I saw that Iago and Carpet attempted to help get Jaz out of the water, but it was no use and Iago was pulled into the water as Carpet got away.

"Aladdin!" I shouted and then we were sucked into the cyclone. Down and down we were going until we were dumped into a river of water. I was farther behind than the group in front of me and was constantly jerked under water slowing me down. I vowed then and there that if I made it out I would learn to swim really well. We soon floated quickly to a fast going slide of water and were spiraling further underground.

With a scream we all were pitched off the end of the water slide and landed buried under squishy muddy sand. I uncovered myself and spit out the squishy mess. Beside me Iago and Abu popped up and Iago shook like a dog to rid himself of the sand. Abu and I shielded ourselves to keep from getting muddier.

"Oh, I am so glad I took a shower first." Iago snapped and in retaliation Abu chunked sand at him. It hit Iago square in the face and I snickered as Abu went wild with laugher.

"Hey!" Iago snarled and he threw some back smacking Abu. I laughed again and Abu scowled. A war started soon after and I had to duck to avoid getting smacked.

"Where are we?" I heard Jasmine ask and I looked over to see her and Al stuck same as me in the mud and both were eyeing the ceiling. The fighting stopped and Iago stomped over to Al. uh-oh.

"Great leader!" He said sarcastically. "Was that trap obvious enough for you?" He asked and Al glared at him. "Or would you want them to put a sign up next time?"

"What! Me? You were the one who found this place!" Al exclaimed and Iago pouted. Abu jumped up onto his shoulder to help scowl at Iago.

"Come on, Iago. Even you were fooled."

"Was not!"

"Who was taking a shower then?" he stuck his tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You know whoever made you boss of this caravan had his turban wrapped much too tight." Uh-oh. Jasmine shot out and grabbed him with amazing speed.

"My father put Aladdin in charge." She snapped at him and he winced. "You remember my father? The Sultan?" She continued sweetly and I snickered as Iago grinned cheesily.

"Oh, the Sultan! Great guy! Throws a great execution." He said weakly with much nervous laughter. "How's his lumbago doing?" I sighed. Iago tried to be nice, but I knew sometimes he pushed it too far with his sarcasm.

"Up you go, shortie." I looked up to see Genie out of ostrich costume holding a hand out. I took it and he pulled me like I weighed nothing and set me on my feet.

"Let's go get Al." I said and we were all soon free of the mud.

We walked along, the mud squishing under our feet and I actually liked being in the cool place. I ran ahead a little sliding in the mud and Jasmine giggled.

"What is this place, Genie?" I heard Al ask as I slid by him. Genie popped up in a graduation hat.

"The mud motif is common among the primitive elemental spirits dwelling deep within the bowels of the earth. These spirits known as the Al Muddi are very fond of humans." Since they were friendly, I decided to leave the conversation. I went farther back this time, going for a longer path. Before I could take off however, something made a noise behind me.

"Huh?" I looked over my shoulder and gaped as two tall muddy creatures rose from the ground. One was holding a pitchfork. "Um, hi?" I prompted and both of the creatures snarled at me.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry to leave it a cliffhanger, but you know how it goes. Anyway. Before you ask, Alaric's biggest fear is not the water. he can learn like he did, since Genie distracted him and he learned it can be fun. His biggest fear is snakes and that will come into play later on. <em>

_Please review!_


	14. Mudder's Day part two

Mudder's Day part 2

"Aladdin!" I hollered and turned on my heel as the others started to run.

"Hurry!" Al yelled and I scowled.

"Easy for you to say!" I yelled back and Genie came to my rescue. He came back and grabbing hold of me pulled me quickly to where they were.

"Alright. I've had enough." Genie stated. "Fear not! These muddy marauders are no match for…" He trailed off and letting go of me he went towards the Al Muddi monsters. But when he ran up to it, he had to run back to avoid getting squished. They chased him around a small rocky hill and at the top I spotted two boulders.

"Al!" I showed him the boulders. "We can crush them like we did with Mechanicles' machine!" He smiled and nodded and we all ran up to the very top to help Genie. Pushing on the boulder, we finally managed to make them budge and the Al Muddi paused to see what we were doing.

"Now!" Al shouted and we shoved. Genie moved out of the way just in time to see the boulders hit their marks, squishing the muddy people back into the ground.

Celebrating we came back down and crowed around Genie. Al smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Nice job, Rick. That takes care of them." Genie made a face then.

"Uh, don't be too sure." He pointed behind us and slowly we turned to see the muddy creatures slowly rising up again out from underneath the rocks.

"Uh-Oh." I said and we turned and fled as the two monsters lurched towards us with a snarl. They chased us around the rocks again and down another passageway.

"Genie, we've got to fly." Al said as we ran. "Try it again." Genie nodded. "But not an ostrich." Al added through clenched teeth.

"Don't sweat it." Genie scoffed, coming to a halt in his running. "I'm not stupid." He poofed and I turned to see what he had turned himself into. It was a penguin. "A little bottom heavy." Genie added as he landed on his large bottom. "But not stupid." I groaned and we ran back to help him up off the ground which was easier said than done.

"At least try something that runs!" Al exclaimed and Genie poofed again. Now he was a large blue nose in Al's palm.

"How's this?" Genie asked in a nasally tone and Aladdin tossed the nose from his hands.

"Aladdin!" I hollered as he was grabbed too by the Al Muddi monster. Jasmine tossed Genie the nose to Iago who muttered about not having a 'hanky' and she grabbed a torch off the wall. She took a swing at the creature holding Al.

"Let him go you, mud pie!" She hollered, surprisingly it let go of Al and he dropped to the ground. "It worked!" She exclaimed. "They're afraid of fire!" The creature then took a hold of the torch and blew it out.

"You were saying?" I said and she gave me a sheepish grin. Al took hold of the both of us and dragged us along as we ran again.

"I like to pick my friends but this is just too weird." Iago muttered and I sniggered. "Heads up, princess!" Iago called and he tossed the Genie nose to Jasmine.

"We need something with legs." Jasmine told the nose.

"Sorry." Genie apologized. "Okay, right, legs…legs. Okay coming up." He turned into a table. We were doomed.

"Genie!" Jasmine groaned and I sighed.

"Legs that _**move**_." Al snarled and Genie jumped down and scooped us up on his back.

"Well, it's moving." I offered and Al rolled his eyes before looking behind us.

"The Al Muddi can't keep up!" I grinned, but that grin slid off my face when I saw the creatures merge together to form a centaur.

"Um, Al?"

"Uh-oh." He murmured and then the centaur Al Muddi ran towards us and leap over us in a matter of seconds. We screamed as it landed in front of us and I was sure we were going to hit it.

"I-I can't stop!" Genie hollered and we went sliding towards the creature which raised its pitchfork to stab us when we were near.

"Genie, do something!" I hollered and he got an idea. Suddenly he transformed into a sled and we all were sitting comfortably as we slid quickly past the Al Muddi and the pitchfork.

"We got away!" Jasmine sighed as we passed the creatures and went sliding down silent muddy passageways.

"Hey, hey, not bad huh?" Genie said and I was about to say something when we suddenly were flying through the air.

"Giant bird?" Genie called.

"One that flies well!" Jaz called back and Genie turned into…a cooking chicken. Not having time to say anything we just screamed as we dropped further down towards the ground. Suddenly something made us slow down and I looked up to him wearing a parachute.

"Heh, heh, I thought you said fries well." I shook my head and we gently floated down towards the ground. "I mean flies well, fries well. Anyone could make a mistake like that heh heh."

A little later we found ourselves in a large underground world and everything was bigger than we were. It was odd being smaller than a mushroom but here I was looking up to see it. We were headed towards a large castle at the end of the large road and light coming from the large crystals that stuck up from the ground on either side of the road. They gave off an eerie glow but it allowed us to see much better.

"It's as bright as day down here." Jasmine commented and I nodded.

"It's really neat!"

"And the stones shine like tiny suns!" She added as we walked among them. Abu screeched and jumped on my back and I turned to see Iago's angry face ten times larger, since he was behind a crystal.

"We're all going to die, and she's waxing poetic." I rolled my eyes at his dramatics.

"We are NOT going to die." Al scowled. "I'll…get us out of this yet." He said and I rolled my eyes this time.

"Oh how reassuring." Iago scoffed and he landed on a small crystal beside me and Jasmine. "I think I'll write my will, I'm so reassured."

"Calm down Iago." I said and he scowled at me. "It'll be fine."

"Yeah, sure. This from the guy whose brother is _**always **_makin' friends." I grinned a little and he shook his head. Al turned around in a full-fledged glare.

"We are going to march straight in, find whoever runs this place, and demand to be returned to the surface."

"We'll make him an offer he can't refuse." Genie said as a well dressed old man. Iago and I exchanged looks and shrugged.

"I see." Jasmine said not liking this one bit. She marched over to Al. "And if he does refuse?"

"Then we go down fighting." AL declared.

"There's that 'We' business again." Iago grumbled and I snickered as Abu jerked off the rock to follow Al.

"Whoever owns this place has a reaallyy biiiig door." Genie said and I nodded.

"Yup." I stated as we looked up and up at the door.

"Maybe we should come back later." Iago muttered from behind me and I smiled a little.

"Just ring the gong, Genie." Al said and I frowned at him.

"Can do!" He materialized a small mallet and acted as if he was going to tap it gently. But instead he smacked it loudly. We all covered our ears trying to block out the noise of the echoing gong. Al shouted something at Genie, but I couldn't hear and Genie shouted something back. Shrugging, waited until the ringing stopped. Once it did the sounds that replaced it made us stare at the door in alarm. Loud crashing footsteps came closer and closer to the door. Suddenly it burst open. We all stumbled back in fright then and I dove behind Genie and Al. in the doorway was the biggest Al Muddi that we had ever seen.

"What do you want!" The extra large Al Muddi snarled at us in a slight snooty tone and we all gulped.

"Um, nothing." Al said frightfully and we turned to flee. But as we did, dozens of Al Muddi, as big as the ones before, stood blocking us.

"Well?" The giant Al Muddi king snapped getting in our faces. "What is it?"

"Well go on, _**leader man**_." Iago hissed at Al from my shoulder.

"Uh, we were just, uh, um…Genie help me out here." Al said and Genie grinned.

"Um, we were just commenting that," He changed into a woman's outfit, much like he had when he scolding me for not getting my 'greens' the other night at dinner. "-this place could use a woman's touch." The giant Al Muddi looked confused and it raised an eyebrow at Genie.

"Really, don't you think things here are a squish untidy?" He then darted back down towards us, his voice deepening and he changed his clothes into a purple suit. "Lucky for you we are the Genie-way distributors to the Greater subterranean area!" He zapped us into cleaning outfits. "This week we are featuring a complete line of cleaning impertinences. Our brushes get rid of mud, muck, slop, glop, ooze, slide, crud, guck, and turbidity." At each word he popped out a new arm with a brush attached to it. "And just look at the power of the Genieway Mini-Vac!" He went over to one of the guard Al Muddi's and tsked at him. "Hygiene is just a foreign concept to you, isn't it?" Genie sucked up the Al Muddi with the Mini-Vac and he motioned for us to get going. We started backwards.

"Tell you what," Genie continued. "We'll just pop out to our van for a complete catalogue." We started to run then. "We'll have your mud problem wiped away in no time!" Before we could get very far, we found ourselves being grabbed up by the large mud man.

"Nobody wipes up my mud!" The large Al Muddi Sultan snarled at Genie and he winced.

"Wouldn't dream of it." he said in a slight strangled tone and I flinched when the Al Muddi turned his gaze to us.

"You must be new around here." He started and Iago murmured low in my ear.

"Gee, you think?" I frowned at him before turning back to look at the Al Muddi.

"Oh, of course! You're from the oasis trap! Come in, come in." he said with a smirk and took us into his great, big mud castle. "You see, I'm a bit of a gourmet and every now and then, I like to have a few people over…for dinner." We all cowered then and Genie gulped loudly.

"I don't suppose you'd go for a nice salad instead?" He tried, but the Al Muddi Sultan wasn't falling for it. Instead he pretty much hummed cheerily the entire time he carried us and could only imagine what he was going to do with us. On the table he carried us towards, there was three glass bottles. One large one was empty and there was one that was small empty too, but the one next to the large one had flamingos in it. The Al Muddi opened a large glass bottle and shoved all of us inside it, except Genie, who was put in a smaller bottle he couldn't get out of without help. We were doomed.

_**Minutes later…**_

Iago scowled for the umpteenth time and I knew that before long he was going to explode. I sat at the side of the glass that was closet to Genie and watched Al as he paced a little in thought, Abu walking near him. Jasmine stood watching the Al Muddi Sultan cook and prepare his soup. I had long ago stopped watching him.

"Oh, excellent! Delicately seasoned, yet provocative." The Al Muddi murmured as he tossed trees and large mushrooms into the pot. On my shoulder, Iago bristled and I felt him intake a large breath. Here it comes.

"A few short hours ago, I was dying of thirst." He said, loudly and he flew off my shoulder to clutch at Abu. "But now, Wolfgang Muck over there is going to boil me into soup!" Abu growled at him as Iago flew off into Al's face. "Thank you so much." He said sickly sweet and Abu grabbed hold of him as Al threw him an irritated glare.

"Shh."I hissed at the animals as Al pounded a fist to the glass. The fighting duo quieted.

"Genie are you sure you can't get out of there?" Al asked, slightly flustered.

"Trust me, it's a genie thing." He said squished up against the glass and I gave him a sad look. "Don't worry, shortie. It's just a little cramped in here." He gave a small smile, but I barely returned it.

"How am I going to get us out of here without Genie?" Al asked and he slid down the side of the glass, sighing heavily. "Guess I am a lousy leader?"

"Hear that?" Iago said mockingly from across the small floor. "That's the sound of no one disagreeing with you."

"Iago." I said, reprimanding him, and Abu leapt on him, shoving his fez down on the parrot's head. Iago's screeching was muffled and the monkey gave him a shove towards me.

"Aladdin, you're a great leader. I know you can get us out." She winked at me then and gave a small smirk, making me arch an eyebrow as to what she was up to. "A street rat can get out of anything!" Al beamed up at her and I grinned back. Confidence boosted Al stood.

"Well, I guess I do have a few tricks up my sleeve." Beside me, Iago grumbled and I sniggered lifting the fez off and tossing it back to Abu.

"Well, it's about time!" He snarled at me and I was about to respond when we were suddenly picked up. The Al Muddi took the cork out of the jar and tipped us over shaking the jar to get one of us out. Al fell out.

Satisfied the monster set up back up and clenched Al in its fist.

"Al!" I yelled, hitting on the glass. "Al!" Jasmine gasped and hugged me both of us watching Al being toted upwards.

"Wait! Wait!" Al cried as he was lifted and the Al Muddi rolled his big yellow eyes.

"Oh, you're not going to be are you? I hate begging. 'Don't eat me! Oh, don't cook me!' I swear all you people talk about is yourselves." He was about to put Al into the pot and Jasmine covered her eyes. I watched as Al got a look on his face I knew all too well. He had a plan. I grinned and poked Jaz, pointing up at Al.

"But, I'm not begging! It's an honor to be consumed by such a great personage as yourself." Al said with an air of false flattery.

"Flattery? Oh, that's novel. Stick to begging." The Al Muddi hadn't bought it. C'mon, Al!

"It's a shame your soup has to be second rate." Al stated in a tone, much like the one he had when tricking Jafar into the genie wish.

"My soup is fit for kings!" The Al Muddi snarled at Al.

"Well…kings who've never tasted matamata spice perhaps." Al grinned slyly and I snickered at his quick thinking. The Al Muddi Sultan looked confused for a moment and slowly set Al onto the countertop.

"Matamata spice?" He asked in both suspicion and confusion.

"Y-Yes! Very rare, but very delicious. It is said when the Sultan of Calamari first tasted matamta spice, he bestowed half his kingdom upon his cook." He lied swiftly without missing a beat and the Sultan bought it with a grin that was really big.

"But, sadly, it only grows on the surface…I've got it! Return us to the surface and we shall bring you all you can use!" The Sultan considered what Al told him and all of us pleaded quietly. Next to us Genie bounced up and down in the small bottle.

"Please, please, please, please, please!" He begged and I grinned at him.

"…I shall let you go." The Al Muddi said and Genie grinned.

"Yes!" He shouted and his bottle fell over and winced. "OW!" I winced too because his head bounced around, clanging in the glass.

"You go." The Sultan jabbed Al with a finger. "They stay. They didn't make me Sultan cause I'm the tallest, you know." We all gasped as Al had to duck to avoid getting stabbed by a large skewer. "And I can always change the recipe to shish kabob."

"Jasmine, I can't." Al said coming up to our jar. Jasmine smiled at him.

"Go, Aladdin." she said and I put hand on the glass.

"Its okay, Al. Go on." He placed his hand where mine was on the glass and smiled at me grimly.

"I can't, Rick, I can't do it."

"If you don't. Who will?"

"Well, little man, what's it going to be?" The Sultan thundered at Al. Abu chattered sadly and Jasmine hugged him to her.

"Go." She said again and he turned away from us.

"Don't take any wooden drachma!" Genie hollered and I looked at him in confusion.

"Oh, so he gets to leave? Yeah, life is fair." I patted Iago, knowing that he was being cynical to hide his feelings again and to prove I was right; he let me hug him comfortingly. He was worried for Al too.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Al demanded as the Al Muddi picked him up and started dripping mud onto him.

"Helping you, on your way of course." We all gasped as Al was sputtering mouthfuls of the mud as it dripped onto his head.

"Looks, like the kids going to come out of this with a great complexion." Iago murmured.

"If he gets out of it!" Jasmine said worriedly.

"But how will I get to the surface? You've closed up the entrance!" Al asked loudly, gaining our attention again. The Al Muddi smirked.

"Then I shall just have to reopen it. Deep breath now." He covered Al's head completely and then opened a window. Uh-oh. "Easy out." He threw Al out the window, leaving us to wonder if he was alright and Iago sank into my arms.

"Now what are we going to do?" Nobody answered. The Al Muddi went back to stirring his pot of soup.

"Surface dwellers are so demanding." He scoffed. "Next they'll be wanting me to roll out the carpet for him!" A little later he started to get impatient.

"Oh, this is taking much too long. Perhaps a nice refreshing frosty snack while I'm waiting?" He went over to a small fridge and took out an igloo from the freezer part. After shaking it, he frowned and twisted the top to peer inside. "Oh, drat. I do so hate when someone puts the container back empty." He grabbed a pot then and started up the fire again. "I can't wait any longer; hunger makes me terribly cranky."

We all fell against the bottom of the jar as the Al Muddi lifted us up and uncorked the top. Jasmine pulled me close to her and Iago gulped frantically.

"Okay, everybody who can fly, make a break for it!" Iago flew a little ways, not really wanting to leave us behind and just as I was sure we were about to be turned over and shook out, Al flew in on a familiar rug.

"CARPET!" I yelled and the rug waved a tassel at me.

"What?" The Sultan Al Muddi, snarled.

"There's been a change of menu, sludgy!" Al shouted back and the Al Muddi slammed the cork back into our jar, slamming us onto the counter. Iago fell down from the impact and hit the ground.

"Ow, that hurt!"

"Are you okay?" I asked and he gave a dramatic look.

"Carry me, I can't fly!" I rolled my eyes and picked him up, shaking my head a little at him. Above us, Al flew around the large creature dodging hits from a large swatter.

"This is what I get for not putting screens on the windows! Next week I start aerial spraying." The Al Muddi muttered to itself, suddenly I got an idea.

"Jasmine!" I ran over and started rocking the jar. She got the idea and together along with Abu and a not so dramatic Iago we managed to knock the bottle onto its side. Now we headed for the lid.

"Hurry! It's giving!" Jasmine cried as we shoved against the cork.

"Hey, your elbows in my eye!" Iago squawked at Abu who only scowled.

"Not now, guys." I said as they gave each other an evil look. Finally with a loud pop, the lid flew off and we were able to clamber out of the jar. I reached Genie and picked him up as Jaz called to Aladdin.

"Aladdin, down here!" Al and Carpet came down to get us and we all settle quickly onto Carpet.

"Go, go!" Al urged Carpet and we dodged several more of the Sultan's attacks.

"Come back here you little croutons!" he snarled at us and I patted Carpet as we made it out the window.

"Thanks Carpet." He gave me a thumbs up and I laughed. A sound caught my attention and looking behind me I gave a yelp.

"Al! He's coming!" Al looked over his shoulder and gulped.

"Faster, Carpet, he's gaining!" Al hollered and Carpet zipped us up thought the passageways and tunnels and soon we saw the bright sunlight coming through a large hole in the ground. Squinting we made it into the sun just above the place guards.

"On your camels! Run, hurry!" Al shouted at them and Rasoul for once didn't hesitate.

"You heard him!" They took off at the same time that Al got that calculating look again.

"It's got to work." He muttered and I turned as a large shadow appeared. It the Sultan Al Muddi growing taller and taller up out of the ground. Jasmine gasped and Al gave a roll off of Carpet. I followed.

"What are you doing?" Jaz asked and Al smirked at her.

"I've got a plan trust me!" He called up to her and then looked at me. "What are you doing?"

"Helping!"I said to him and he rolled his eyes.

"Then get ready to run." He muttered, I nodded and we turned to the Al Muddi who was about to step on Fazal. I whistled and he looked up at us.

"Hey, over here! I was the one who spoiled your soup!"

"You're shish kabob, boy! You and your friends!" He snarled at us and we took off running as he reached for us. I tripped over something halfway and Al came back towards me. We both cowered as the Al Muddi stood over us, a fist raised to do us in.

"Sorry, Al." I said and he winked at me.

"Watch." Confused I looked back up at the creature.

"Eat mud, little men." The Sultan was about to strike when his fist hardened. Al grinned and I grinned too knowing what was happening.

"He's…drying out?" Jasmine said in amazement and Al beamed.

"It's the sun! He's never been in this kind of heat before!" Suddenly he began to crumble and dry faster and Al tucked his arms around me as the Al Muddi finally dried out completely. I felt something tugging on me and blinked into the sunlight again as Rasoul helped Al out of the rocks and Al pulled me out.

"I was wrong." Rasoul said stiffly. "The Sultan did put the right man in charge." He walked away and I shook my head at him.

"Was there any doubt?" Jasmine asked tossing her arms around Al's neck.

"Yeah," Iago muttered from my shoulder. "I hate to admit it but…I guess you're a pretty good leader after all." Al grinned impishly and taking his fez off stuffed it onto Iago's head, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Hear that? That's the sound of no one disagreeing with you." I snorted and Jasmine giggled as Iago huffed from on the ground.

"Hey, what…hey, get me out of here! I can't breathe! Hey, wait! Wait! Ah! Where is everybody?" I finally freed him after a few more laughs and he grumbled, moving away from Al and the rest of us. Al released Genie and he gave us all hugs.

"At least that is over!" he said we all nodded. Genie patted me and dust rose in the air. Tsking he started dusting me off with a feather duster. I rolled my eyes as Al snickered.

"You missed a spot." He said and I aimed a kick at him.

"Oh, yeah well just look at you!" Genie turned to him next and I grinned as he started attacking Al. Jasmine giggled at them and I went over Iago.

"Come on, don't be mad." I said nudging him playfully with my toe. He shuffled a little and glowered. "Besides I thought you couldn't fly." I teased and he turned to face me.

"Oh shut up!" He said with a grin and tackled me. I grinned knowing I had won and together we went back to where Al was.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so next on my list is Some Enchanted Genie! Yay! Eden! So you know what to do! R&amp;R! please!<strong>


	15. Some Enchanted Genie part one

**Here it is! I've got it! Here's Eden! This is one of my favorite episodes because of Abis Mal and his stupidity haha. It's hilarious. Anyway, read on!**

**I only own Alaric! **

* * *

><p>Some Enchanted Genie part 1<p>

I opened my eyes to muttered whispering and blinked a little in confusion. I knew those voices but I couldn't fathom why I'd be hearing them. Then it became all too clear. Abis Mal cursed as he tripped over his on clumsy feet and I stiffened as he almost fell on me. Stupid fatso.

"Psst, Haroud, where are you?" he whispered from above my head and it took everything for me not to jump up at him.

"Here, sir." Came the skinny man's reply and I spotted him in the doorway to the hovel. Great. I rolled my eyes and watched as Abis made his way over to where Al was. I realized what he was reaching for then and scowled. He was after Genie's lamp. I was about to jump him and wakeup Al, when Haroud gripped me, a hand going over my mouth and I kicked myself mentally for forgetting him momentarily.

Abis reached for the lamp and was about to get his grubby hands on it when he put his foot down in the wrong spot. Abu screeched and woke up, jerking his tail out from under Abis' foot. Al woke up instantly and honed in on Abis Mal.

"Abis Mal!" he hollered and the bumbling thief flew back a little. I elbowed Haroud and he let go of me long enough for me to get over to where Genie's lamp was. I gave it a small rub as Abis launched himself at me. He took one side of the lamp and I had the other. It was tug of war time.

"Gimme!" He screeched childishly, as I tugged it back. "Gimme!"

"No, let go, fatso!"

"It's mine!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Let go!"

"No, you let go!" My hand slipped and rubbed the lamp again, this time causing it to smoke. Genie came out of his lamp, still half asleep and he took in what was going on. He immediately narrowed his eyes at Abis Mal.

"Hey, that's my lamp." he said and then we heard a shout. Al was fighting with Haroud and while I was distracted Abis took hold of the lamp and made me stumble back, letting go. He flew towards the door with Haroud at his heels.

"Come back here!" I yelled getting back to my feet. I sprinted out after Abis Mal down the steps and when I got to the bottom Haroud tripped me. Abis laughed and he and Haroud disappeared.

"You alright, short man?" Genie asked helping me to my feet and I frowned at where the thieves had disappeared.

"Yeah. But that fat moron took your lamp." I said and Genie patted my head.

"We'll get it back." He said and then popped into a train with an odd thing attached to the back. "Get on kiddo. Let's go catch Abis Mal!" I laughed and got on one end and Al caught up to us with a disgruntled Abu.

"Come on, Al!" I called and he got on the other side of the…whatever it was.

"Now you," Genie pointed at me. "Push down on one end and then Al you push it back down when it comes up." We experimented and learned that when we did that it made Genie move a bit. Once we got the hang of it we were on our way with Genie zapping train tracks in front of him as he went.

"When will Abis Mal get a clue? I'm a free jinni. I don't do wishes anymore." Genie groaned as he zapped tracks out quickly.

"He won't." I stated. "Abis doesn't have a brain to get a clue with." Al snickered and shook his head. Genie zapped a bridge ahead where we were going across two large sand dunes.

"Oh, the nerve of that guy, stealing my lamp!"

"Yeah, and he stepped on Abu!" Al chimed in and Abu chattered grumpily from Al's arm. Genie growled.

"Lamp stealer! Monkey masher! When I get my mitts on him, pow!" Genie declared and Al got a look on his face.

"Genie, the tracks!" Al called and I turned in time to see the huge drop off, my eyes widening. We soon flew off the end of the tracks.

"Oopsie." Genie muttered as we hovered in the air briefly. Screaming we all fell in the pile of sand on the ground.

"Rick? You alright?" Al called and I sat up coughing sand.

"Y-yeah." I coughed and something moved under me. I grinned as Genie lightly pushed me off.

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" he said and Al and Abu both looked at him skeptically. I laughed.

"You know what?"

"What?" Genie and Al asked at the same time.

"I'm sorta glad Iago stayed with Jaz. Can you imagine all the yelling?" They burst into laughter and Genie ruffled my hair. Iago and Carpet were both with Jasmine on an errand that she and the Sultan had to do, so that was why we stayed in the hovel.

"That's true shortie." Genie sighed then. "Sorry about that, Al. Guess we'll have to walk the rest of the way."

"That's okay, Genie." Al stated patted him on the arm.

"Yeah, we can walk." I said and Al smirked.

"But can you stay awake?"

"Yes!" I said irritably. Ever since he'd caught me falling asleep at the dinner table the other night he'd been making fun of me.

"Sure he can!" Genie encouraged and I grinned smugly at Al. "And if he can't I'll carry him." Al smirked at me then and I stuck my tongue out.

* * *

><p>We made it the sea side village without me falling asleep, though I was tired when we had arrived. It was mid-morning now and we hadn't spotted hide or hair Abis or Haroud anywhere. Dejected and tired, Al, Abu and I wandered to a secluded area to rest along the wall.<p>

"No sign of Abis Mal." Al sighed and I looked over to see a shoe hopping towards us.

"Genie, why are you in a shoe?" I asked and I heard Genie sigh forlornly.

"Oh, I know it's not much, but it's a roof over my head." Abu crept over to the shoe and took a deep whiff.

'Eww.' He chattered in disgust and fled back to sit with Al. Genie's arm shot out and he beat himself out of the smelly shoe.

"I may not be a slave of the lamp anymore, but it's my home." Genie slumped and I walked over to him to pat him.

"We'll find that fatso and get your lamp back, Genie. Don't worry, you can count on me." Genie ruffled my hair again.

"Of course, I can short man." Suddenly he brightened.

"Hey!" He said his head turning into a light bulb. "When Abis Mal rubs my lamp," He made a rope appear and I tugged it.

_DONG!_

I gave a yelp as he turned into a giant bell giving a loud ring and popped out like a jack in the box. I fell back into Al, knocking us both over and Al gave a small laugh at my yelp. "It's like ringing my doorbell." Genie concluded and Al nodded under me as he lightly pushed me off.

"Then you'll know right where to find him." Al prompted and Genie grinned, before putting a hand to his ear listening. His face fell after a while of not hearing anything.

"Why isn't he rubbing the lamp?" He wailed and I patted him.

"Relax Genie; he's probably still trying to figure out his wish. We might as well settle in, it'll take a while." Al shook his head at me and I shrugged. Abis Mal was a dumb rock and that was all there was to it. The guy I really disliked was Mechanicles. I can't stand that freak! Abis is just a dumb thief, but he can be entertaining sometimes. Mechanicles not so much. It was his voice really. I can't stand it. Amin Damoola….don't ask.

When I looked up, Genie was looking into the shoe with a depressed face and I sighed. _Hurry up and rub, stupid! _

"Yep." Genie stated. "Some wallpaper, a little lava lamp in the corner….cozy the shoe right up." He then stiffened and I watched as his face lit up. "Hey, Mal's rubbing!"

"It's about time, I'm hungry." I said, but no one was paying attention to my grumbling. I suddenly found myself zapped into a beach chair beside Al, and my vest covered with a flower-designed shirt and a large straw hat on my head. Beside me Al looks similar to me, and Abu was in between us holding a tray like a waiter. On it were two light yellow color drinks I was about to reach for one when Genie spoke.

"And if you need anything else, Abu will be your waiter. I'm going to get me a lamp!"

"Wait!" I jumped out of my seat. "I want go!" Genie sighed patiently and plopped me back into the chair.

"Nope not this time, kiddo. I can handle Abis Mal."

"But-" He covered my mouth.

"No, buts. Gotta go, but I'll be quick as a flash."

"Genie, wait!" Al looked ready to argue too, but Genie was gone in seconds and I slumped in my seat.

"Well, I guess we could go down to the beach while we wait." Al suggested and I hid a small smirk. There was no way I was lying around while Genie went to Abis Mal.

"Sure, sounds great!" He nodded and started to pick up his chair taking it with him and Abu grumbled before following him. I walked behind them quietly and after a few minutes, I ducked into an alley. When he didn't call, I peered out to see him disappear out of sight behind a building. Grinning, I immediately sprinted back the way we had come and I kept running hoping to catch up to Genie shedding the flowered shirt and straw hat as I went.

* * *

><p>I kept looking up in the sky as I ran trying to see if I could spot him, and I eventually found him hovering above a spot staring at something. I stopped to blink at him. I couldn't figure out what he was staring at, so I walked ahead to see if I could spot it. And I did.<p>

"Wow!" I whispered as I spotted a little girl and beside her was a female jinni! She was very pretty with long black hair in a ponytail on her head and short black bangs that covered her forehead a bit. She had green tinted skin and was wearing a pink strapless halter top with green puffy harem pants. In her ears were a pair of sparkling gold hoop earrings and her wrists had the same cuffs that Genie had, only he wore his as decoration, and she was smiling warmly at the little girl in front of her.

No wonder Genie was ogling her. He was probably overwhelmed both by her beauty and by her just being here. Having never seen another jinni before, other than Genie, I crept a little closer to hear what she was saying.

"What's your name?" The little girl asked and the female jinni smiled.

"Personal eh? Well, I like that in a master. I'm Eden." She beamed at the little girl and I could see that she was impressed with her. I could imagine that mine and Al's had both looked the same when we met Genie for the first time. Thinking of Genie, I looked up to see him floating on a heart shaped cloud, birds chirping around him. I sniggered.

"Please to meet you, Master." I looked back towards the girls. Eden held out her hand for the girl to take.

"My friend's call me Dhandi." The girl replied shaking the offered hand.

"So, Dhandi, any wishes you're itching to make? Dress weaved of gold? Treasure of a thousand kings?" Eden tempted and Dhandi looked at her sheepishly.

"How about…something to eat? A little sandwich?" I grinned at her modest answer and was pleased to see that Eden did too, though she looked a little flustered as to what she asked for.

"Dhandi, please! Phenomenal, cosmic powers here. So think big." She prompted and Dhandi thought a bit.

"A really big sandwich?" Dhandi offered tentatively and I grinned at her as she showed Eden how big she wanted the sandwich.

"I'll have to bend the rules just this once." She said and I beamed as I remembered that we had bent the rules ourselves to get out of the Cave of Wonders. "Kid, repeat after me: I wish to never go hungry again for the rest of my life." Dhandi repeated her, though a little confusedly. Eden's tail turned into a hammer looking object and hit the ground.

"Sold!" Eden beamed and she then turned into a chef. "Food I can do. I'm the hostess of the mostest! Queen of the kitchen. Princess of the palate!" She made a table appear and held out a tray to Dhandi. My stomach growled at the smell of food. Watching Dhandi eating made me even hungrier and I groaned as my stomach growled more.

"I'm glad that we understand each other, kid. I can we're going to be good friends. You and me, me and you." I grinned at her words and secretly hoped that she was going to take care of Dhandi. This thought made me a little sad though and I averted my eyes from the scene. Truthfully, I wanted Genie to take of me forever, but I wasn't sure he wanted to stick around for that long. I fidgeted, trying not to think about it, but I couldn't help it. I had always thought of Genie like a dad, but I knew he wouldn't think of me that way, so I never have told him.

"Whatcha doin'?" I looked back over at the familiar voice and saw Genie looking over Dhandi's shoulder. Eden scowled. Uh-oh.

"Wow! Another jinni!" Dhandi exclaimed and I winced as Eden smashed Genie with a stove.

"Where?" She asked and I could see she was trying to not be angry. I wondered if she thought Genie was trying to take her job. She changed into a showy outfit that I could see was from somewhere south. "So, you've got to try my fajitas! A south-of-the-border thing." She took a pan and set it on the table as she spoke and then lifted the lid.

"How about that?" Genie called as he appeared in the dish. "_I'm _a jinni!"

"Are you my jinni too?" Dhandi asked and for some reason the innocent question made my stomach clench with anger.

"No he's not, sweetheart." Eden stated and slammed the lid back on Genie's head. She made a spring appear under the pan and pushing a button on a remote, sent it flying off. Poor Genie. Eden satisfied, handed Dhandi another sandwich and I resisted the urge to go and get it. She grumbled to herself quietly as she frowned. I was sure she was thinking about what it was that Genie wanted.

Something, I was positive was Genie, splashed in the water nearby and Eden turned her head slightly to see. She turned back around after not seeing anything and smiled at Dhandi.

"Ever tried pizza?" She asked my mouth watered. Geez, I'm fixing to starve here! Genie had introduced me and everyone else to pizza one night at the palace and I fell in love with it. Iago and Abu did too and we begged Genie almost every night for some of that cheesy goodness. Dhandi shook her head 'no'.

"You'll love it!" She zapped a pepperoni pizza on the table. I grinned as the yummy aroma filled the air.

"Try gumdrop!" Genie popped up and zapped a gumdrop pizza on the table. Gumdrop was Genie's favorite. He picked one off and chewed it before blowing a bubble with it. "It's trendy!" Eden popped the bubble making it go all over his face.

"Pepperoni! It's classic!" She growled covering Genie's pizza with another pepperoni. Genie didn't notice her angry expression and changed into an Italian man.

"Oh, no nono no no no no, you must-a-try gumdrop. It's a-thick, it's a-chewy! The colors! The flavor! Mm, _delicioso!_" He zapped another pizza to cover the other three. Eden glared.

"Pepperoni." Zap!

"Gumdrop." Again.

"Pepperoni!" Eden said louder.

"Gumdrop!" Genie retorted.

"Pepperoni!"

"Gumdrop!"

"Pepperoni!" Higher and higher the stack of pizzas grew until it went up into the clouds.

"It's a tower of Pizza." Genie stated looking up the stack and I was imagining grabbing them all.

"Wow, you two are great!" Dhandi exclaimed with glee and I couldn't agree more. If they weren't arguing they'd make a great couple.

"A leaning tower of pizza!" Eden said loudly and I gulped as it leaned my way. Well, I was hungry…but I didn't want to be buried in it!

"A falling tower of pizza!" Genie shouted and I looked up. Oh, man! I yelped as pizza fell through the air. I ducked out of the way of the flying pieces, but was still trying to catch some. Splat! Yeah I caught it alright. All over me. I didn't really mind though I was too busy stuffing my face with what I could of it.

"I really like pepperoni-" Dhandi started taking a bit out of the one she held in her hand. Eden grinned smugly. "But the gumdrop's good too." she concluded and Eden looked on shocked as Genie beamed. "And the best part is they go great together!" She placed a gumdrop slice on her pepperoni one and took a large bite, grinning. Genie took this a sign and shook Eden's hand.

"Nice teamwork. The name's Genie." Eden snatched her hand back and glared at him.

"Oh, _that's _original. Look, I'm trying to grant a wish here, so go find your own master, will you? She's mine!" Genie grinned sheepishly.

"Guess this means you don't want to go the beach with me…" He trailed off and Eden looked confused.

"I think he likes you." Dhandi laughed at her and Eden blushed as did Genie.

"You mean you…? I thought you….?" She pointed between herself and him confusedly.

"Oh, no, no!" Genie corrected seeing what she had thought. "I already have a master!" Dhandi's giggling got their attention as well as mine and to my chagrin I noticed that I was out in the open covered with cheese and tomato sauce. She was looking at me still giggling and Genie and Eden turned to see me.

"Err, hey, Genie!" I said waving at him. He tapped his foot impatiently and I grinned cheesily at him, no pun, intended. "I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by." I turned to go, but the back of my vest was grabbed.

"Hold it, mister." Genie said and he pulled lifted me up off the ground and toted me over to where they were.

"Yours?" Eden asked smiling at me and Genie nodded.

"Yep, this is Alaric. Alaric, this is Eden. Or did you already know that?" He asked me and I made a point not to look at him as I answered.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." I held a hand out to her and she giggled at me before taking me hand. My stomach took that opportunity to growl again and Genie sighed setting me down.

"Is that what you're lurking around for?"

"Well, I tried to tell you earlier, but you left." Genie sighed.

"Sorry kiddo." He zapped me back clean and set me beside Dhandi.

"Hi." She said with a shy grin and I smiled back.

"Hi." She offered me pizza and I took it gladly. "Thanks." I took a bite and grinned at the taste.

"Wow! This is really great together!" I shouted and Dhandi and I both dug in.

"So, would you like to go to the beach with me?" Genie inquired after a while and Eden smiled.

"I'd love to see you sometime. But I can't." Genie's face fell. "You know how it is. New master and all. I'm a career girl."

"She'll be there tonight." Dhandi interrupted, giving me a wide grin. "Eight-ish." Eden blushed.

"Um, what she said." Eden stumbled in slight shock, but she didn't seem to want to leave Dhandi alone. I decided to offer to stay with her.

"I can stay with her while you're gone." I offered and Eden beamed at me.

"Would you?" I nodded and she kissed my forehead.

"Thank you so much!" I winked at Genie from over her shoulder as she hugged me. He grinned at me then. 'Thanks, shortie' he mouthed and I mouthed back 'You owe me pizza.' He sniggered and I smiled happy that he was happy.

"Eight-ish it is." Genie said to Eden and she grinned at him a blush rising to her cheeks. "Come on, short man. Let's go tell, Al." I wasn't really given a choice as Genie pulled me up from the table, tossing me over his shoulder. I laughed and waved to the girls.

"See you, later Dhandi! Bye Eden."

"Good-bye!" Dhandi laughed and Genie took off like a rocket, leaving them far below.


	16. Some Enchanted Genie part two

Some Enchanted Genie part 2

"You left without telling anyone!" Al snarled and I flinched back against Genie as Al's temper rose. "What if something happened to you? I've been worried sick about you!" We were on the beach where I should have been earlier and Al was really, really mad.

"Sorry." I said.

"Sorry? Sorry! Is that all you've got to say?" Al yelled at me.

"Well…yeah." Al sighed trying to calm himself and then shook his finger at me. "Don't think this is over. You are grounded when we get back to the palace." I grumbled under my breath and Genie ruffled my hair.

"Ah, go easy on him, Al. He's just a kid." Aladdin frowned a bit but he relented the yelling and instead decided to ignore me.

"So, you found another jinni?" He asked and I frowned. That's Genie had talked about on the way there. Eden this, and Eden that. I was really getting bothered by it.

"Yep, Genie of the Bottle."

"Wow, I mean what are the chances?" Genie turned into a machine and spat out a long white paper and read it off.

"According to this, not very good. Oh, Al, it must mean it was meant to be!" That statement made me uncomfortable and I moved away from Al and Genie, as Genie hugged Al, not seeing me. Abu looked at me in concern but I only patted him. What if they decided to be together? Would Genie leave?

"I didn't even know that genies fall in love." Al stated and Genie gasped.

"What? You think we'll only here to grant wishes?" Al looked embarrassed.

"Well, I never really uh…" Al trailed off and I'll admit I hadn't thought about it either.

"You know when music seems to fill the air?" Genie asked getting back into his lovey dovey talk.

"Yeah." Al answered.

"And entire hills of flowers mysteriously bloom overnight?"

"Uh-huh."

"And when flying pigs play croquet with the stars?"

"What?" I arched an eyebrow and Genie shrugged.

"Well, it's dark out, you can't see the pigs too good," He said quickly and then sighed lovingly, "But that's what happens when genies fall in love."

"Did you say….flying pigs?" Al asked still in shock and I rolled my eye biting back a retort.

"In space! But that comes later. If everything goes right. What will I say? What will I wear?" Genie started to panic and Al told him to just be himself, but he was too busy being nervous. I tuned out the rest of his conversation, still angry.

"Yoo-hoo, earth to short man." I blinked as a hand waved in front of my face. I looked up to see Genie beaming down at me. "You didn't fall asleep did you?"

"No, I-"

"Good, we've got to get going!" He stated and picked me up. I frowned, but didn't say anything.

"Good luck Genie!" Al called and then he waved at me. "Don't wander off and keep an eye on Dhandi."

"I'm not stupid, Al." I retorted and he blinked at my angry answer before realization went across his face.

"Rick…"

"Thanks, Al. I hope I look alright." Genie then waved to Al and took off with me over his shoulder again. After a while of flying silently Genie jostled me a bit.

"You're awful quiet, back there. Is something wrong?"

"No." I said angrily and Genie paused.

"That doesn't sound like a happy kid. What is it?"

"Nothing." I said stiffly.

"Oh, I get it."

"You…do?" Oh, does he know?

"Yeah, it's normal to be nervous you're first time babysitting. But c'mon it'll be okay and Dhandi isn't that young and she seems like a good kid. You'll get along fine."

"Yeah…right." I muttered sighing to myself as Genie flew faster. "Just drop me here. I'll walk the rest of the way." I pointed at the ground and he paused.

"You sure?"

"Do you want to be late?"

"Well, just be careful, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Genie set me down and ruffled my hair again and this time I pushed his hand away. He didn't notice, he just smiled at me and it made my blood boil.

"See ya, later kid. Don't let Dhandi stay up to late." He was off without another glance and I didn't watch him leave. Instead, I stalked down towards the river of water that Dhandi lived on. I saw her waving off Eden.

"I'll rub if I need anything, now go on." Dhandi urged and Eden hugged her. She soon spotted me. "Alaric's here. You better go!"

"You know, this has been some day. I've never had a date before and I've never had a master as nice as you." Eden gave her a kiss and then waved to me and I smiled at her, not raising my hand. She smiled back and flew off. I watched her fly off and composed myself before turning to Dhandi. After all it wasn't her fault. It was _Genie's_. What was wrong with him? He met a girl and that was it? He was going to just forget me?

"Hi, Alaric." Dhandi pulled me from my thoughts and I smiled at her.

"Hey, Dhandi. What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing really…Do you want something to eat?" She pointed at the fridge that Eden had put there in her small home.

"No, thanks. Not yet anyway." She giggled. "How old are you?" I asked trying to keep my mind off of Genie.

"Eight."

"So, um, have you always lived alone?"She nodded and I felt bad for asking. "Sorry, I just-"

"It's okay." She said brightly. "I've been living alone for a while now. But I have lots of friends." I smiled at that. She really was nice. "Have you always known Genie?"

"Just for awhile." I said coolly, though she didn't pick up my mood. I flushed feeling bad that I was talking rude to her. I backtracked giving her a real answer. "Um, for about a year or so now."

"Oh? How did you meet?" I launched into the story and she listened with wide eyes, giggling at Abu's antics and frowning at Jafar and Rasoul. I even went further as to explain what happened when Jafar came back.

"So, anyway, Abis got away from us and every since then that short, fat, balding freak has been making a nuisance of himself." I saw her face make a scared expression and I frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Does he look like that?" Dhandi asked nervously and I turned in time to get grabbed by a familiar guy. Haroud grabbed my arm and twisted it back making me hissed in pain.

"Now, where's that genie bottle?" Haroud asked and then I saw Abis Mal come up in front of Dhandi, arms crossed.

"Yeah!" He said and I rolled my eyes. Dhandi got a look on her face then.

"Jinni of the bottle? No it's jinni of the…vase." Dhandi stated and I held in a snigger as Abis Mal got a confused look. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Haroud and Abis both were digging through Dhandi's home tossing things here and there. I was in the back next to her tears of laughter rolling down my face as I laughed silently.<p>

"Oh, it's not working! It's not working!" Abis Mal whined as he rubbed a colander. Dhandi giggled a bit.

"Oh, did I say colander? I meant jinni of the summer squash." Abis tossed the colander and pounced on the vegetable.

"My genie of the summer squash!" He rubbed it and it burst into his face. "Haroud, I killed my genie." He said slowly.

"Ahahahaha!" I couldn't hold it in any longer and I burst into loud laughter rolling on the ground now. Dhandi giggled beside me and we laughed together. I was grabbed again my Haroud and he held me by the throat. I gagged and tried to get him off me, as Dhandi gasped.

"Little Miss, it is time to end our game and reveal the whereabouts of the bottle before your friend shares the fate of that overripe fruit." Haroud gave my neck a threatening squeeze and Dhandi gulped.

"Don't do it!" I choked and Haroud glared at me.

"Okay, I'll tell you! Just stop hurting him!"She cried. Haroud grinned and resigned to holding my arm, so that I couldn't run off. Dhandi got the bottle out from where she had hidden it and Abis Mal beamed.

"Finally! Ha ha in your face! I win!" Abis shouted and I aimed a kick at him that he was to slow to dodge.

"Just wait until Al shows up, fatso." I said to the winded thief on the ground.

They took us to a secluded place under the docks and there they rubbed the bottle summoning Eden from her date. Haroud shoved Dhandi in a cage while we were waiting and then he tied me, from my neck to my ankles, to one of the dock support beams.

"Hey, not so tight!" I snapped at Haroud who only rolled his eyes at my response. Once he walked away, I tried to get free, but the rope wouldn't budge. Suddenly a flash of magic appeared and Eden materialized into the air.

"Oh, Dhandi! Dhandi! He's so wonderful, I think I'm in love and…"She paused as she spotted the little girl in a cage. "Why are you in that cage?"

"Sorry, I guess I'm not a good sitter." Eden turned to me and gasped.

"Oh, what happened!?"

"Ahem!" Abis elbowed Haroud and the tall skinny man scowled before clearing his throat.

"Allow me to introduce you to Abis Mal, your new master."

"And the local moron." I muttered. After casting me a glare Abis Mal held up Eden's bottle.

"Nooo!" Eden cried and Dhandi sniffed.

"I'm sorry, Eden." She said.

"It's not your fault, sweetie." Eden replied and I nodded.

"Yeah it's fatso's."

"Don't call me fatso!" Abis shrieked and I grinned. I liked making him mad. "Now for my wishes!" Eden started telling him the rules and I rolled my eyes as Abis stumbled over all of them.

"Can't kill anyone? What kind of genie are you?" He yelled at her.

"I'm sorry, master." Eden mumbled downheartedly.

"You'd think you'd remember that the first time, stupid." I retorted and Abis glared at me.

"Shut up!"

"Well, I mean come on, are you that dense that you can't remember Jafar?"

"That was….that was different!" Abis shouted, though he shivered at the name.

"Was not." I said, grinning.

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too! Oh, shut up!" Abis Mal grumbled.

"No! Say it ain't so!" A voice hollered in a shocked and angry tone. I looked over to see a very livid Genie standing there.

"Genie!" Eden cried and Genie disappeared and reappeared in front of her in seconds, giving Abis Mal a shove out of the way. Genie didn't even look in my direction and it made me mad again. Al I saw was being held by Haroud and he had a sack over his head.

"So, it was all a trick! You were working with the enemy all along, is that it?" Genie accused and Eden panicked.

"What!? Oh, no, no!" Genie ignored her protests and went to stand by Dhandi's cage.

"Oh, and the kid was a nice touch. What, you only let her out when you need to make a chump out of somebody."

"No, it's not true!" Dhandi exclaimed and then Genie spotted me.

"And you took my kid? Is one not enough?" _Oh, now I'm his kid?_

"Whatever, I bet you didn't even think of me until now." I stated bitterly and Genie didn't even hear me and he turned looking back at Eden.

"You only pretended to love me. I'm a sucker fish." He turned into a fish, hopping up and down as he spoke. "You set the bait and reeled me in!" He turned back to normal and turned from her folding his arms across his chest and it was then that my anger went away a little and I felt ashamed that I had spoken to him like that even though he hadn't heard me.

"Genie, I…." Eden tried but then Abis came back into view and he cleared his throat to get our attention.

"For my first wish…" Abis starts and then Haroud whispers in his ear. "Rid me of Aladdin's genie!" Again Haroud whispers in his ear. "You will imprison him in the farthest, deepest." There was a huge paused.

"Farthest, deepest what, fatso?" I snapped and Haroud rolled his eyes leaning down to whisper again.

"Ocean." Abis concluded and I scowled.

"Gee, you can't make a wish on your own can you?"

"Shut up!" Abis snapped at me and I only stuck my tongue out at him. "Jinni!" he snapped at Eden next and she flinched.

"Yes, master." Eden raised her hands.

"What do I care? A quiet place to mend my broken heart." Genie said moodily and the rest of my anger disappeared. I had been too hasty being mad at him. He really loved her.

"No! Genie!" Al hollered, but it was too late. Eden zapped Genie into a giant safe and Al ran to bang on the front of it. It didn't do anything, but fly up into the air, breaking part of the dock and then went slamming down into the ocean somewhere far away.

"Genie…I'm sorry." I whispered feeling really bad now and slightly hopeless.

"You must be Aladdin." Eden sniffed and I looked over at them. "I'm sorry."

"I know, you had no choice, Eden." Al told her and she gave a small nod.

"Yoo-hoo! Jinni-dear! Wish number two coming your way!" Abis shouted. We all looked in his direction. "Make me the biggest tough guy ever. A cosmic one! I wanna blow up things and, uh, possess mega-brain energy!"

"Yes, you'll be needing that." Haroud muttered and I tried not to snicker as Abis Mal shot him a look.

"We have to get that bottle." Al murmured and I looked at him.

"Yeah, but can you do me a favor first? GET ME DOWN!"

"Okay, Rick, calm down." Al started to untie me as Abis continued his wish.

"And don't forget the deadly eye lasers. Red ones that really sting!" Abis shouted as Eden's magic surrounded him. Al freed me and we both ran to tackle Abis Mal, but he was growing at an incredible rate and we bounced off him.

"Ah, ah, ah! Too late, Aladdin."He laughed at us and then looked around at his new height. "Hey, I can see our hide-out from here!"

"Have you noticed he has a one track mind?" I asked Al as we got up from the ground. Al rolled his eyes at me. Suddenly something zapped the ground between us and we looked up to see the giant fatso aiming his laser vision at us.

"Run!" Al shouted and we jumped up as Abis cackled with laughter at us running around.

"Ha, ha, ha, not so tough without a genie, eh, Aladdin?" Abis taunted and he almost got Al with the laser. He then turned his sights on me.

"What's the matter? You can't think of something smart to say?" Abis grinned and I glared back.

"Is that what you ask yourself?" Abis growled and Al tugged me out of the way of an attack.

"Stop making him mad!"

"He started it!" I shouted back and Al groaned. We dodged again and this time, Abis hit his own foot.

"Ow, ow, ow! That hurts!" He hollered hopping up and down cradling a foot. I sniggered as he howled.

"Wonderful, soon enough you'll be good enough to play birthday parties." Haroud muttered lowly and I let out a brief laugh.

"I heard that Haroud!" Abis Mal yelled. "I heard all! In fact I hear the distance conversation of grazing antelope." He paused to listen, a hand cupping his ear. He pulled back with a frown. "Boy, are they boring."

"Stupid." I muttered and Al grinned.

"It's payback time!" A familiar voice shouted and we all looked up grinning at Genie.

"Ooh, loud." Abis winced and he looked to see Genie flying towards him in a blaze of red and yellow.

"I am your worst nightmare, Abis Mal. I am a genie in love!" He was standing on a rock now in heroic pose and behind him a white flag with a heart on it waved back and forth. "Powered by the energy of flying pigs from outer space, I fear neither bullets, nor intimacy, nor the likes of you, vile nemesis!" He announced and Eden beamed at him. Again, a twinge hit my stomach but I ignored it this time. Genie disappeared and reappeared behind Eden who was near Al and I and he whispered in her ear.

"So how do I stop the vile nemesis?"

"Like any other all-powerful, cosmic being; pull the plug!" I laughed at her answer and Genie grinned.

"I like your style, genie woman!" Again he poofed away and back again this time with a gift. "Salmon jerky from the Wharf." He gave it to her sheepishly.

"You tricked me!" Abis shouted and we looked up at him. "Bad jinni!" Genie took off to stop the fat thief dodging the lasers that were aimed at him. Once Genie was out of sight, Abis turned his sight to the rest of us. Al and I fled as he started zapping at us. Suddenly Abis paused and Al and I watched as he started to shrink.

"No, no, no!" Abis whined like a baby and soon he was back to normal short size. Eden floated by in a relaxed way not all sorry and he seethed.

"That's twice you tricked me!"

"You said cosmic tough guy. You didn't say forever."

"Fine, for my last wish, I want Aladdin, his brother and the jinni mashed!" Eden shook her head.

"Rules! You can't kill anyone."

"Oh, bother. Then, turn them into little cockroaches so I can mash them!" We all gasped as his sudden cleverness and Al gripped my shoulder as Eden looked at us in shock.

"I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish!" Abis shouted childishly hopping up and down. Genie came over and stood behind us as Eden lifted her hands.

"Yes, master." She said solemnly and gritted my teeth. As she was about to cast the wish, Abu grabbed the bottle from Abis Mal and ran away with it. Eden couldn't stop her spell, but she could make it go slower. We had to hope Abu got to Dhandi. He ran as fast as he could, dodging Abis and Haroud. They ended up slamming into each other as the little monkey ran by and Eden couldn't hold back any longer. I shut my eyes as the magic shot towards us and turned to bury my face into Genie who put an arm around me.

"I wish for Eden not to grant the wish!" Dhandi shouted and I opened my eyes to see Eden's magic stop just short of us and go in a new direction. I grinned in satisfaction as it hit the two thieves on the ground. Abis and Haroud won't be bothering us anytime soon.

We all turned as Abu picked the lock on Dhandi's cage freeing her. She came out and looked up at Eden in confusion. "But I didn't wish that." Eden shrugged.

"Freebie!" I poked Genie and he gave a laugh as he remembered.

"No more freebies." He whispered in my ear and I grinned. It faded though as I thought of how I had been acting and wondered if I should even mention it. I decided to not tell him. It would only make things between him and Eden hard. It wasn't my place to tell him that I was jealous. I had no right to be. I looked over to see him holding his lamp to a smiling Eden.

"Add on a second bathroom, put a little white picket fence around it, home sweet home." Eden smiled at Genie's words and laid her head on his chest.

"Sounds cozy." She murmured and I turned away from them, again feeling my stomach drop.

"Thank you for saving us." Al told Dhandi getting on one knee to speak to her.

"Yeah, thank you." I added coming over to her. "But I'm sorry you had to use your second wish." Eden came up behind her and gave her a hug.

"She'll just have to make her last one a special one. Won't you sweetie?"

"Free the jinni." Genie whispered to them, though it really wasn't that quiet.

"Of course I'll free you, Eden." Dhandi beamed. "I just wish we could always be together." Everyone froze and she clapped a hand over her mouth. "I didn't mean that! I mean I…" But it was too late. The wish had been done. Genie's jaw dropped and Eden came up to him.

"I'm sorry, Genie. Dhandi has no one else. I can't leave her." Genie got over his shock and smiled gently.

"I understand." He said and Dhandi ran up and hugged him. Another wave of jealously hit me and I had to bunch my hand into fists to stop from getting really mad.

"Thank you, Genie!" She said and Genie hugged her back.

"Besides, we jinni's have all eternity." Eden winked and Genie grinned the widest grin I had ever seen on him.

"You, uh, free sometime next century? Say eight-ish?"

"Eight-ish. It's a date." Eden replied. I hadn't realized that I had my back turned until I was startled by a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Al looking at me.

"You okay, Rick?"

"Err, yeah," I yawned. "Just tired." Al nodded, obviously my real yawn worked.

"Me too." Dhandi said and Eden kissed Genie on the cheek.

"I'll see ya around, handsome. I've got a kid to get to bed." Eden picked up Dhandi and they waved to us.

"Bye!" Dhandi called. "And thanks for the story!" I waved at her.

"You're welcome!"

"Fair well, Eden!" Genie called out and then he turned to us. "So, shall we get on our way?"

"Definitely." Al said and then Genie grinned. I sighed with relief as we headed out. Maybe if kept it to myself, I wouldn't be so jealous next time. With that thought, I ran up to Al and poked him.

"Am I really grounded when we get back?" Genie looked at Al and made his lower lip jut out. Al sighed.

"No, I guess not. But I really mean it, Alaric. Don't do that again." Abu shook his finger at me too and I grinned at them both.

"Aye, aye sir!" I said playfully and saluted him. Genie laughed and tucked an arm around me as Al rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Fast right? Yeah, I already had it typed up! The next on the list it Sadira! She's next! Review, so I can get to typin! And don't forget to check out Blackmoondragon1415's new crossover fic with Alaric in it! Look for it under my favorites! Until next time, <strong>

**PWT!**


	17. Strike up the Sand part one

**Great big thanks to everyone who has been keeping up with all these stories, you all amazing! Thank you so much! **

Strike Up the Sand part 1

It was about midmorning when we reached the cloth stand. I was standing around back, bored and admiring some of the fruit on the other stall next to the one Jasmine was at. She was finding something she said she needed and asked us to come along and all of us had seeing that she really wanted us to spend more time together. I moved closer to the stand.

"Don't even." Al stated and I glared at his back. He turned to look at me warningly and I stuck my tongue out. Genie snickered from his right and Al rolled his eyes before turning back around.

"Hey, get me one." Iago muttered into my ear and Genie flicked him off my shoulder. "HEY!"

"You weren't really going to were you?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, I was just thinking about it. Old habits die hard." Genie nodded and Iago came back onto my shoulder once he was turned around.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" he snapped lowly and I looked at him.

"What?"

"You let him hit me!"

"Sorry?" He pouted and I laughed quietly, reaching up to pet him. "Relax Iago, I'm only kidding." Iago didn't want to, but he grinned and let me stroke his head. I always got him to do what I wanted when I did that. He liked to get attention.

"Ah, for one so beautiful I have something very special." Omar greeted Jasmine, holding up a nice red cloth for her to see. Immediately, she shook her head.

"No, it's not for me. It's for him." She pointed at Al and he gasped.

"Him?" Omar asked skeptically. "Hm. Well, perhaps some nice burlap?" I snorted and Iago and Al sniggered.

"No, no, no. he needs something special. Something really dashing." Omar's eyes lit up at the prospect of getting money from Jasmine, so he nodded.

"Ah, I see. Oh, come here I have the finest silks in all of Agrabah." Omar led Jasmine around the side of the stall and towards a back row of cloths.

"Silk?" Al repeated in horror and I sniggered. Iago was shaking on my shoulder.

"Oh, Aladdin, you'll be the prettiest boy in Agrabah." Iago mocked and I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore. Genie sniggered from nearby and Al growled at us.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Abu walked around past Al, swinging his tail much like he had when he had been making fun of Jasmine that time in the dudgeon. Al was seething now at Abu's girly imitation.

"Cut it out, guys." He hissed through his teeth. As we were laughing, a commotion was going on further up the street and we all stopped to see Rasoul chasing someone.

"Stop thief!" He snarled as a young girl around Jasmine's age with dark brown hair ran away from him a melon tucked under one arm. She ran towards us after knocking a fish cart over and behind her the guards slipped on the fish like skates. She ran by and I stared at her in slight awe as she kept going. She was pretty that much I could tell, but I hadn't seen what color her eyes were.

"Alaric!" Al pulled me out of the way as Rasoul and the rest of the guards barreled past. Genie was shoved around in a circle as they passed him.

"Are you alright?" Al asked but I wasn't looking at him, I was watching the girl as she made a fool of the royal guards. She leapt onto a clothesline and with some really awesome flips she leapt off and grabbed another clothesline.

"Hey, she's pretty good." Al commented and I nodded.

"She's amazing." I felt him looking at me, but I didn't turn. I couldn't look away from her. The girl jumped to an awning and bounced on the ground yards away.

"After her!" I heard Rasoul shout and I blinked into action.

"Come on!" I called and took off after the girl and Rasoul. I heard the others behind me and sped up. I caught up to the guards in an alley, where Rasoul was holding the girl captive. I could see her up close now and took in her appearance. She was about Jasmine's height with long dark brown hair that was a stick out from what other Agrabanian's looked like and her blue eyes were a shade lighter than mine. She wore white pants with a blue sash around the middle and a dark green top with long white sleeves that were worn and patched at the elbows.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" Al shouted at Rasoul, before I could say anything and I blinked back into reality.

"She is a thief!" Rasoul hissed and he pulled a melon out from behind the girl's back. A thought suddenly crossed my mind and I grinned wickedly.

"Some Captain of the Guard you are." I scoffed and he turned his glare to me. "You don't even know who she is, do you?" A puzzled look crossed the guard's face.

"I, uh….should I?" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course!" I said indigently and the girl nodded.

"Yes, you most certainly should! I'm, uh, uh…." She looked at me and I winked at her. Al met my gaze briefly and grinned knowingly. He knew what I was doing.

"Uh, the Royal Fruit Inspector." Al told him for her and I nodded from beside him.

"Yeah, so you should treat her with more respect."

"Right!" The girl stated and Rasoul narrowed his eyes.

"If you're the fruit inspector, then you must have a royal badge like this!" From a pouch in his belt he took out a solid gold badge with official writing on it. Iago was drooling near me and I held in a snicker at him. The girl began to sputter.

"Um, well, I, um." I looked at Genie and he and Abu nodded at each other and then at me. Genie, still as a bug, flew into Rasoul's face distracting him, while Abu snatched the badge from his pocket. Abu set the badge in the girl's hands and she smiled at us. I melted. It was a beautiful smile.

"So, 'Inspector,' the badge?" Rasoul said smugly after Genie had flown away and reappeared behind us again.

"Satisfied, big boy?" The girl shoved the badge into his face and Rasoul's eyes widened.

"But…"

"You were about to blow a very important undercover fruit inspection!"

"Oh, well, of course; I…"

"Now get out of here before I report you to the sultan!" Rasoul didn't hesitate to get out of there and Al and I laughed as he practically fled the alley.

"That ought to teach those goons a little respect." Al snickered and I grinned. "Good thinking, Rick." I beamed proudly and turned to the girl, hoping she had heard. However, she was looking at Al.

"You saved me." She said, leaning towards Al. "No one has ever done that for me before."

"Uh, well, force of habit. I've had trouble with Rasoul before. Right Rick?"

"Yeah." I got in front of Al, grinning at the girl. "It was nothing really. All in a day's work." Iago sniggered somewhere near Genie and I shot him a frown.

"Uh, here's your melon." Al said and he handed her the fruit. "Ya know, um, stealing isn't the answer." The girl came closer to Al, backing him up.

"Mmhm." She answered and I frowned in agitation and followed. Why wouldn't she look at me? Was something wrong with me?

"Err, uh, uh, I'll just give the fruit vendor some coins for you. Bye!" Al ran off towards the end of the alley.

"Um, uh, my name is Sadira!" The girl called out at him quickly before he disappeared.

"I-I'm Aladdin!" Al called out and he went around the corner. I grinned at her as she turned around.

"Oh!" I had caught her by surprise. "Hello."

"Hi." I said and she looked at me funnily. I stopped ogling her and stood up straighter. "Oh, um, my name's Alaric." She smiled at me and I melted again. She wasn't Jasmine, but she was very pretty.

"Alaric!" I heard Genie call and I waved at her.

"I'll see you around!" I called to her and walked backwards. I was trying to think of something else to say when I bumped into a barrel knocking it off. I felt my cheeks flush as she gave a slight giggle and embarrassed I ran off towards the sound of Genie's voice my face flaming.

"There you are." He said when I came up to them; they were back at the stall we had been at earlier. Genie looked at my face when I got there and arched an eyebrow. "Are you feeling alright, kiddo?"

"Huh?"

"Your face, Casanova!" Iago howled with laughter and Abu laughed too. "It's as red a tomato!" I glared at them both and Genie ruffled my hair.

"Ah, leave him alone." I stuck my tongue out at the parrot and Iago only laughed harder. Abu stopped at least and clambered onto Al's shoulder.

"Great, Jasmine left without us." Al sighed and Genie left my side to come next to him.

"In hot water with the little lady, eh, pal?" He turned into a French man and he turned Al from the stand to make us walk to find Jaz. "Let me tell you something about women. Zey are very special creatures, no?"

"Great, you're gonna take love advice from a guy who hasn't had a date in ten thousand years." Iago grumbled and Genie zapped him off my shoulder. I grinned down at Iago as he sputtered sand. "Oh, shut up Casanova."

"Oh yeah you are such an expert on girls." I scoffed.

"Better me than that." he pointed at Genie who was frowning at the parrot.

"What about Eden?" I asked.

"That doesn't count. According to what you guys said, it wasn't even a long date." I rolled my eyes as Iago muttered beside me.

"Ah, women, zey appreciate ze little things, n'est pas? Like when you notice their hair or their clothing." Genie continued over Iago's muttering.

"And, what is most of all, ze appreciate le compassion and le understanding." Al and I listened to Genie with slight wonder. I was taking notes in my head being sure the next time that I talked to Sadira; I would know what to say.

"Hi, Aladdin!" I jumped as Sadira appeared walking backwards alongside Al. I found myself tongue tied. "What are you doing?" She asked us.

"Uh, hi, uh…."

"Sadira." I said before she could and I gave Al an irritated look. How could he not remember her name? "Her name is Sadira." She laughed. She had a wonderful laugh.

"That's right." She said and then looked at Al.

"Uh, Sadira, right. Uh, we're –we're looking for someone." Al stuttered.

"Oh, really? I know a lot of people. Can I help?"

"Uh, well, sure. We're looking for-"

"His girlfriend." I chimed in and Al arched an eyebrow at me. "We're looking for _his _girlfriend." Sadira looked disappointed.

"Oh. Huh. I see. Glad to help." I pushed past Al to walk beside her. She was looking glum, so I decided to cheer her up.

"So, um, err…I-I like your hair?" I stated in more of a question and she looked at me surprised.

"You do?" I nodded.

"Aw, thank you. That's very sweet." She smiled at me and I flushed red. Iago sniggered as did Abu and I hissed at them to stop. We walked a little further and Al went up to tap the man in front of us.

"Uh, I'm looking for a young beautiful woman."

"And what is wrong with that one?" The man responded in confusion pointing at Sadira. I grinned at her as she blushed a bit.

"Uh, she's not…that is, uh-"

"There you are!" We turned to see Jasmine coming our way, her arms filled with silken cloths. "Look, I found the most beautiful brocade." Al gulped.

"Uh, Jasmine, I want you to meet a new friend of ours. This is-"

"Sadira." I proudly finished Al's sentence standing beside her. Jasmine looked at me with a small smile and then came over to Sadira.

"Hello, Sadira, nice to meet you." She shook hands with her and Sadira nodded.

"Good afternoon."

"We were just out walking." I told Jasmine and she almost giggled.

"Yes, I see that." She then held up the cloth for her to see. "Look, Sadira, isn't this lovely? I'm having an outfit made for Aladdin."

"He must be so proud." Sadira muttered and I sniggered. I was suddenly shoved aside and I turned to see Rasoul standing there. I glared at him.

"Good afternoon, ladies." He bowed ignoring me completely and then he looked at Sadira. "Madam Fruit Inspector, I trust everything is up to standard." I saw the look on Jasmine's face at this and winced. Uh-oh, please don't say anything Jaz!

"Oh, everything's just fine. Carry on." She waved at the guard and he gave another bow and turned to make his leave.

"Fruit inspector? Agrabah doesn't have a fruit inspector." Jasmine said suddenly and we all winced. Oh, no. Rasoul stopped and turned around growling and Sadira turned and glared at Jasmine.

"Of course it does. How would you know, anyway?" She snapped and Jasmine frowned.

"Because my father is the sultan." Sadira paled.

"And that would make you…Princess Jasmine?" She asked nervously and Jasmine nodded. She started backing away and I tried to warn her about Rasoul standing behind her still. "Heh, heh, fancy that." She bumped into a very furious Rasoul.

"Fruit inspector, eh?" He snarled and gripped her arm. Sadira, the quick thinker, elbowed him and he let go long enough for her to run free down the street.

"Bye, Sadira!" I called. "See ya around!" Rasoul swore under his breath.

"Catch that thief!" He snarled and then he turned and loomed over me. "And this time you stay out of it, _boy_." He snapped pointing a finger in my face. I pushed it away.

"I'll remember that." I stated coolly. He growled and then turned on his heel to take off after Sadira. Jasmine was biting her lip when I turned back around.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too."

"Its okay, Jaz." She nodded and then looked at me as we started back to the palace.

"So, how did you meet her?"

"We helped her with Rasoul earlier. He was giving her a hard time." I answered and she nodded.

"She's pretty isn't she?" I nodded looking at the ground.

"Yeah." I looked up to see her give Aladdin a secret smile and he grinned. I shrugged. I never know what they seem to be saying to each other anymore. Most conversations were telepathic it seemed, though I could never understand how it was done.

**_A little later…._**

Iago, Abu, Carpet, and Genie and I lounged on the garden steps waiting for Al to show off his newly made outfit to Jasmine who was sitting near the fountain. I was still thinking about Sadira wondering what it was about me that she didn't seem to like. Genie bumped my shoulder and I looked over at him.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing, I guess." I answered and Iago snickered.

"You're thinking about that girl again." He teased and I grew angry.

"No, I'm not." I snapped and Iago narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, right. She's too old for you anyway." I blew a raspberry at him and he blew one back.

"So." I slumped and Iago snickered.

"Told ya." Genie poked him.

"Leave him be. All kids get crushes on older people." I frowned now, slightly annoyed.

"It's not a crush! I don't like her!" Genie and Iago exchanged glances at my outburst. Abu turned from watching Al and focused on us.

"Whatever you say." They chorused at the same time, but in different tones. Iago was being taunting, where as Genie was being teasing. I frowned at the both of them before looking back in time to see Al walk out of the palace. I snickered quietly and they all turned to see. Iago collapsed on the steps in silent laugher, none of us wanting to run him off yet.

"Well, I must say you look very dashing." Jasmine commented and she bent down to fix his pants leg. Al grimaced.

"Bahahaa!" Iago howled and we all laughed no longer able to hold it in. Al scowled at us all. He was wearing an outfit of light purple, white, and gold. His pants and sleeves were white and he wore a vest over it that was a light purple and it had a gold belt attached to it. The vest crossed at the front and had high shoulder blades and a collar high on his neck which he tugged on. To top it off he wore a wide pink and purple turban with a light blue stone in the front.

"He looks about as comfortable as a snail in a salt shaker!" Iago continued and Al growled at us as we laughed louder.

"Don't pay any attention to them." Jaz told him looking at us with a slight smug look. "They wouldn't know fashion if it came up and bit them on the leg." I was about to say something when the ground erupted underneath Jasmine and she was suddenly snatched by a giant sand monster! She was hoisted into the air by the monster and it grew larger as it stood all the way up with her in its grasp.

"Jasmine!" Al gasped and ran towards her. The sand beast heard him and turned his free hand into a large block slamming it down in front of Al blocking him and knocking his fat turban off.

"Genie, help!" Al called out and I stood up to help to. "Stay right there." Al told me and I scowled. I can help! Genie came over to him and made himself into a spring under AL's feet and there he launched Al up and over to the other side of the beast. Genie followed, turning into a sword for Al to use.

"Hey, ugly!" Al called tauntingly and the sand monster turned towards him.

"Come on, Carpet." I said and the rug looked over at me. "We gotta help, Al." Carpet lowered himself and I got on, pulling Iago and Abu with me.

"Hey, let go! I am perfectly content to stay right here."

"Come on, Iago, we have to help." He sighed and allowed me to put him on Carpet next to Abu who chattered at me. "You too, Abu." I said and the monkey pouted. Great, they were both going to pout.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine screamed and I saw Al hold the Genie-sword up.

"Let her go or I'll run you through!" Al shouted at the monster. To our surprise the beast started to laugh.

"Oho, Mister Fancypants, is mad, he is. I bet you can't even turn your head in that outfit." I snorted despite that he was the enemy and Iago rolled his eyes. Al got mad at the comment and ripped the collar off his outfit before jumping up and slashing the beast's arm off.

Al caught Jasmine as she fell from the falling sand and he gently put her on the ground before tucking his sword away. He then took her hand and they raced away from the beast who getting madder. It watched them running off and I tugged at Carpet.

"We have to distract it!" I moved Carpet towards the beast and we circled around it, breaking its concentration.

"Oh, knock it off!" It whined at us. "I'm trying to do my job here." Carpet circled back around and I gasped. The creature turned its hand into a hammer and was aiming at us. We all screamed and Carpet was unable to dodge as it hit us full on. We flew back from the impact and slammed into a wall. Or at least I did, Iago and Abu hit me and Carpet covered us. Groaning we all fell forward.

* * *

><p><em>Part two coming right up!<em>


	18. Strike up the Sand part two

Strike up the Sand part 2

"Kid? Kid?" I opened my eyes to see Iago, Abu and Carpet leaning over me. "Are you okay, kid?"

"Iago, why is there two of you?" I asked and he blinked at me.

"Uh-oh, that's not a good sign." He said and Carpet helped me sit up.

"Where are we?"

"In the garden." Iago replied and then he looked past me and squawked. "What?" I turned in time to see a sand beast swallow Jasmine! She appeared in his stomach, bars appearing there like a cage. I snapped out of my daze at Jasmine's cry:

"Aladdin, do something!" The beast rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh, quit you're whining." He grumbled and zipped up the cage much to all of our dislike.

"Genie, help!" Al hollered and he popped out from being a sword and turned into a Japanese samurai. Genie said something I couldn't hear and took a swipe at the beast. He missed and was squeezed by the monster and shaken up for his trouble. The sand monster let go of him and he fell into a heap on the ground.

"We have to go!" I got up thanks to Carpet and we all jumped back on flying towards them as the monster turned and made a leap into the ground. A giant hole was left behind and Al peered down it.

"Come on!" Al called and Genie got off the ground as we all flew in after Al.

"You okay, short stuff?" Genie asked as we followed Al. "I saw you get hit into that wall."

"I'm fine, Genie." I said and Iago moaned.

"I'm not! Can we go back?"

"No." Al answered. "We've got to save Jasmine." Iago sighed.

"I had a feeling he was going to say that." I rubbed his head.

"I didn't know there were tunnels under the city." I commented as we went along the winding long forgotten passages. Al shook his head.

"I didn't know either. And I bet Jasmine doesn't know about them."

"Who do you think is behind this? We don't know anyone with sand powers." Al frowned in thought as he ran.

"I don't know, Rick. But we are going to find out."

"Boy, he sure can run fast." I said as the monster went around the corner in seconds. Al gritted his teeth.

"We can still catch him." He ripped his cape off and Carpet dodged being hit with it. I rolled my eyes at Al, but didn't say anything.

"Jasmine!" Al called and we heard the reply coming from an opening in the back. I hopped off of Carpet to run in with Al.

"Aladdin, in here!" We came into the room to find….Sadira? I blinked in surprise. But she had acted so nice before!

"Let her go…Sadira? What?" Al gasped and she wiggled her fingers at us. The sand monster laughed at us.

"Now I know I can smash these ones! Can't I?" He asked and Sadira looked troubled.

"No!" she called out first and then groaned. "Oh, I don't know! I mean-"

"Ya don't know?" The monster snapped turning to face her. "You summon forth an ancient evil and now you don't know what to do with him?" Sadira backed away, but the monster grabbed the necklace from around her neck.

"But, but you can't do that." She stuttered and I felt bad for her.

"You have trouble facing reality, haven't you?" The monster asked tauntingly spinning the necklace on a fat finger. Al took a step back pushing me behind him. "Now, I'm going to show you how to make decisions. One, I decide to take the amulet." He tossed it up into the air and swallowed it whole as he spoke. "Two, I decide to abandon your stupid capture the princess plan." With that he blasted Jasmine out of his stomach and she hit Al and Sadira knocking us all over with me on the bottom. Everyone else came over to where we were too and Genie grabbed me pulling me out from under the bigger people and we all looked up at the monster.

"And three, I decide to squash you all like BUGS!" We all cowered as he turned his hand into a hammer and raised it above us. He laughed at us again. "I love my job!"

"Scatter!" Al shouted over all our screaming and everyone darted in different directions. Everyone found a pillar to hide behind. Hearing screeching I looked out and saw poor Abu being chased. I ran out and grabbed him, started to run back to where I had found to hide. The monster smashed his hammer in front of where I was head and Abu and I fell backwards. Oomph! We looked up in horror as the monster raised his hammer again.

"Aladdin!" I yelped and Abu and I rolled out of the way.

"Genie, make it go away!" Iago screamed and it made the monster look in his direction. It swung out and almost smashed Genie and Iago both. Iago fled behind another pillar.

"Sadira, make it go away!"

"I can't! Not without the amulet!" She called back and they were almost smashed too. Abu and I were half-way up by then and a flash of red slammed into me and Abu making us fall back again.

"'Laric, Abu, make it go away!" He screamed and I gasped as the monster loomed over us.

"ALADDIN!" Iago screamed and I rolled with him and Abu as we dodged an attack. Finally we made it to a pillar and collapsed trying to regain our breaths.

"How am I supposed ta smash ya if you keep movin' about like that?" The monster asked and then we screamed as it smashed the pillar above our heads, making me have to crouch to remain unseen. "Oh, you people are so frustratin'!" I looked around the pillar or what was left of it and saw Genie popped up nearby. With a zap of his fingers, he made the sand beast lay on a large couch and Genie was sitting in a chair near him, dressed as an old man with a clipboard.

"So, you feel frustrated, ya? Tell me of your problems." He spoke in a weird accent and Iago and Abu blinked at him.

"Well, doc it seems like only people want to be my friend so I don't smash them to a pulp. I just want to be loved for me is that so wrong?" The sand beast asked and Genie nodded as he spoke. I was still watching them when something grabbed me. I shrieked and a hand went over my mouth cutting off the cry.

"Easy, it's just me." Al hissed in my ear and I turned to glare at him when he released me. He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry." He motioned for me to follow and keeping a hold of the animals in my arms I darted behind Al as we crept towards the entrance of the room. We went outside the room just as the beast noticed we were gone. Genie met up with us as we ran down the tunnels and the sand monster followed yelling as we ran.

"Now, you went and got me peeved! I'm going to have to smash ya the hard way!" The monster hit the ceiling of the tunnels and rocks fell from their places.

"That's it! Color us doomed!" Iago shrieked and suddenly we were all scooped up by Carpet. We flew down the tunnel and realized at the same time that were at a dead end!

"I've got an idea!" Genie announced and zapped us all. Buzzing we all looked at each other and snickered. We were flies! We flew away as the beast rounded the corner.

"Ay, Ay, Ay, now where did you go? Now look here. You're not fooling anyone. You're in here, and I know it. It's getting late and I've got a lot more devastation to cause, I do."

"Nice job, Genie." Al said and we all grinned at him. Genie beamed back.

"No problamo, Al." As soon as we were far enough away, Genie turned us back to normal and we sighed with relief.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. If I had the amulet back I could stop it." Sadira started to cry and I went over to her.

"Its okay, Sadira." I said patting her and she sobbed, suddenly latching on to me.

"You're so nice!" I tried not to blush at her closeness, but still did. "You've been nothing but nice to me and I did this!" I glared at Iago who had been trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, you're a dimwit, okay?" Iago snapped finally and I frowned at him. "No use crying over spilt amulets. Let's get out of here!"

"Oh, shut up." I told him and he growled.

"No, I've got a plan." Al stated and I patted Sadira again.

"Al always has a plan."

Minutes later we were all hiding in different places and Abu, Iago and I sat on Carpet waiting for out turn to call to the sand beast which was stomping around angrily.

"Oh, why don't you just give up? As a favor to me, eh, eh? I'll be your special friend." The sand beast coaxed and Iago snorted.

"As if that would work." He muttered and I shushed him as Abu and I sniggered at him.

"Over here." Called Sadira and phase one of the plan was set in motion as the beast turned to look at her and Jasmine.

"Yoo-hoo, Mr. Sand Beast." Jasmine called next and I grinned as the monster smirked at them.

"That 'special friend' bit always does the job." He laughed and then went towards them as they slipped around the corner.

"Hey, sandy!" Iago called out and the monster stopped and turned towards us. "Lookin' for someone?" Abu and I waved at the beast making faces and blowing raspberries at him. The monster frowned and came towards us and Carpet pulled us out of view and we went up another path and picked up Sadira and Jasmine.

"You're making me testy!" The Sand Beast hissed and we flew back into the main room.

"Nyah-nyah-n-nyah-nyah!" Sadira taunted from beside me and the Sand Beast whirled to find us.

"Hey, ugly!" It found us as I called out and narrowed his eyes at us.

"Oh, lovely. Fine. That does it. Stay right there! It's smashing time!" It stomped into the room then and glared at us

"Hold that pose, chump!" Iago smirked and then we grinned at each other as the beast looked livid. As predicted it tried to jump us and Carpet pulled away as it slammed into the ground, right on the spot that Genie was laying as a giant 'X' in the sand. Al hopped up onto Carpet as we watched the beast.

"Oh, my. This is trouble…Am I right?" The sand beast asked and I snickered.

"Of course." Iago sniggered and then Genie popped up off the ground and changed into a giant flour sifter and started sifting him, making him go down and come out the bottom in a pile of sand. We hopped off Carpet seeing as the beast wasn't going to bother us again.

"Like sand through a flour sifter, so are the days of our lives." Genie quoted and Iago groaned.

"Do I want to know what that means?"

"Probably not." I said and he grumbled about 'Genie's stupid quotes' and I patted him.

"We got him!" Jasmine hugged Aladdin in celebration and I saw Sadira look away sadly. I went over to her, not wanting to see her sad and suddenly the sand started to move.

"You just don't get it, do you?" The sand beast snarled as his head reappeared from the sand and slowly it rose back up. Sadira gasped and I stood in front of her protectively. "I am made of sand. Nothing can harm me. It's not a difficult concept, really. You are powerless before me! You don't smash me, but I smash you!" The beast lifted a hand to smash Al and Jasmine, when Genie cleared his throat. Sadira and I turned to see Genie and he, still as the shifter, dipped some sand into her hands and the amulet landed on her palms. She smiled and I grinned knowing that she was about to get the monster. Genie left us to go and save Al and Jaz who were about to be smashed.

"Oh, yeah?" Genie challenged and he appeared behind them dressed in a coat and hat. Sadira and I moved over to a flat rock and she put the amulet on the rock and then lifted another to smash it.

"Come on toots! Show him what's for!" Genie called to her and the sand beast turned to look at her with wide eyes.

"B-b-b-but, now, now don't-don't go doing anything hasty." The beast balked waving at his hands at her. "I-I know I was a little harsh there. I know what from now on I do whatever you say." Sadira's hand still briefly and I looked at her as jasmine and Al gasped. "Think of the power. You could be queen of Agrabah," Sadira's hand stilled briefly and I looked at her as Jasmine and Al gasped. "-ruler of the Seven Deserts. Not a bad job. Anything could be yours, anything, just tell me what you want!" The beast moaned and I kept my eyes on Sadira. She was wavering I could see and it hurt me to know she was thinking of what she could do. She looked at Al and I felt a pang in my chest.

"I want Aladdin to like me." She stated and then she smashed the amulet's stone. It burst and a whirl of sand and wind went over to the beast and circled around him.

"No!" The beast howled and then it was over in an explosion of sand. Sadira and I were thrown back as well as Al and Jas and we were buried in the sand.

* * *

><p>Sadira popped up from the sand first and next to her Iago came up sputtering wildly. "Good*cough, cough* going kid, I'll be coughing up sand for a month." Iago coughed again and Sadira looked at him with a slight roll of her eyes. Alaric came up from the sand next and shook his head sending sand raining on Iago.<p>

"Hey, knock it off!" The parrot snarled and Alaric spit sand out of his mouth.

"Sorry." He muttered before turning to Sadira. "Are you okay?" She gave a nod and then looked at him in concern.

"You're not hurt are you?" The boy gave her a wide grin and Iago rolled his eyes at the cheesy look.

"I'm fine. I'm tough." He said bravely and Iago snorted. Alaric threw him a glare as Sadira smiled at him.

Aladdin and Jasmine came up across the room and they both looked over at Sadira and Alaric. Aladdin noted that Alaric was once again staring at Sadira in a very odd manner and it then hit him that Alaric may have developed a crush on the girl. This thought made me smirk slightly as he helped Jasmine up. Genie unburied Abu and hugged the little monkey before taking him over to where Alaric was. Aladdin and Jasmine made their way over to them.

"Sadira…you saved us." Aladdin said giving her a smile.

"I'm sorry I made such a mess of things. It's just that I've never liked anyone the way I like you before." Sadira explained and she looked slightly embarrassed. Alaric was ogling her again his eyes pretty much saying the same to the back of her head. Aladdin hid a grin at Alaric and shook his head at Sadira.

"Look, I like you to, Sadira." Aladdin didn't miss the look that Alaric shot him. "But I…_**love **_Jasmine." Iago and Abu started to gag and Alaric rolled his eyes at them.

"Oh, I get it." Sadira said sadly, but Alaric didn't register the sadness, he was looking at her again a faraway look in his eyes.

"Sadira, would you like to come to the palace with us?" Jasmine had seen the look of longing on Alaric's face then as he waited for Sadira's answer. His eyes were pleading with the girl and Jasmine blinked at him. She had never seen him act that way before.

"No, I'd rather be alone." the group saw Alaric's face fall and seconds later he was beaming again.

"But we'll see you around right?" He asked and Sadira nodded. The group took their leave and Genie paused when he noticed that Alaric hadn't moved. He gave a whistle to get him to follow, startling the boy and Sadira and she blinked before spotting Alaric.

"Um, Alaric, right?" The boy nodded. "Did you need something?"

"Oh, um, no. I was just…going to tell you that I err, like you're outfit." Sadira smiled at his stuttering and looked down at herself made clothes.

"Thank you." He beamed and Genie grabbed the back of his vest lifting him off the ground.

"Come on, kiddo. Leave the lady to her thoughts." Sadira smiled a little and Alaric waved at her as he was pulled towards the doorway.

"Bye, Sadira!" He called and she waved back.

"Goodbye, Alaric." He couldn't hide his smile as Genie pulled him from the room. The rest of the walk back home was in silence, each person's thoughts on something else. Genie looked over at Alaric and the look on the boy's face was enough to tell him what he was thinking about. This crush may be a problem if the Sadira was pining after Aladdin.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Alaric has a crush on Sadira, I thought it would be funny since she is always after Aladdin. Yes, he's aware that she is older, but since he's having a crush age doesn't matter to him. <strong>

**Okay, so anyone have a villain they want to see now? Let me know! The more who say they want a certain one that's the one I'll do! **


	19. In the Heat of the Fright part one

**Hello all! Here is the next episode! I have chosen Mirage! So enjoy! **

**A special thank you to: Blackmoondragon1415, MysteryGirl7Freak, CRM Rosa, rollingbell, and to everyone who has favored and followed my stories! Thank you for all the continued support!**

* * *

><p>In the Heat of the Fright part 1<p>

"Please don't tip the boat over, Alaric." Al said with a sigh and I turned to glare at him. He wasn't even looking at me though; he was looking at a book sprawled in his lap.

"I won't. I'm just looking at the water." I turned back around and leaned over further. I heard Al mutter and I ignored him as I stared at the water below, ready to trail a hand in. He grabbed the back of my vest anyhow and thrust me back towards Genie who was at the back of the boat.

"What was that for?" I asked and Al looked up at me.

"You were rocking the boat. I can't draw straight when you were moving about. Besides, if we had hit a bump you would have fallen out."

"Would not." I argued.

"Would so." Al retorted.

"Would not!"

"You would too!"

"I would not!"

"You would too! So stop it!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, you can-" Genie put a hand over my mouth and grinned at us amusedly. I pushed his hand irritably and he put the hand on my head instead. I folded my arms across my chest angrily.

"Now, now, boys. I know we've been on the river awhile but it's no reason to bite each other's heads off." As Genie spoke, Abu and Iago's own fighting got louder and Genie cleared his throat loudly. "That includes _you two_." Iago folded his wings across his chest angrily and Abu sulked going over to Aladdin's side. Genie heaved a sigh of relief.

"Now isn't this nice? The silence?" Al beamed and I frowned at him.

"It was quiet….until Al started in." I muttered and he frowned at me. Genie rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Would you stop?" Al groaned. "I have to finish this for the Sultan you know." He stated firmly. I rolled my eyes and settled back against the small boat and Iago settled next to me, eyeing Abu. Carpet waved a tassel at us all, reprimanding us and I grinned at him. The Sultan had given Al the task of marking new territory on a small book. Now he spent his time writing and redrawing things for the map.

"You know, you should be the one drawing this stuff, Rick." Al commented after a few minutes and I frowned.

"You can't draw rocks and trees?" Iago burst into muffled laughter and Al narrowed his eyes at me. Who can't draw rocks and trees?

"Yes! But I was just commenting that-"

"You were trying to get me to do your work for you! Admit it!" I interrupted him and Al glared.

"What is wrong with you?" He demanded.

"I'm hungry." I stated and Iago nodded.

"Yeah, Al, me too!" Al rolled his eyes.

"We'll stop soon, okay? Just relax."

"Easy for you to say, I'm starving." Iago and I said at the same time and Genie clapped his hands.

"That was great! Do it again!" I grinned at him, as Iago rolled his eyes.

"You and Iago spend too much time together. You even picked up his temper." Al teased. I stuck my tongue out at Al and he grinned at me.

"Yeah, right." Iago snorted but he did grin at me a bit.

"Attention passengers," Genie called, now wearing a captain's outfit. "Don't miss lambda lessons on the Leto deck with Jerry." I yawned and slouched further in my seat, my feet hitting Al. Al looked up, giving my feet a shove, with a grin. Iago rolled his eyes from on Al's shoulder, where he had taken refuge after Abu had tried to get at him again. Abu was in back with Genie, paddling us along for starting a fight with Iago and he grumbled under his breath at the parrot.

"Bend in the river, shallow shoreline." Iago commented bored of the map drawing. "Get that?"

"Got it." Al answered, looking back up. Genie leaned over Al's other shoulder then with a small clearing of his throat.

"Sir, the ship would like to know if you'll be dining at the captain's table." Behind him stood Carpet with a chef's hat on and I grinned at him.

"Yes." I said lazily and Al rolled his eyes.

"Genie, I promised the Sultan I'd chart the river." I sighed and Al tapped my foot with his pen. "Come on, Rick. It won't take long."

"Long? We've been in this boat all day!" Iago shushed me as he craned his neck to see up the river.

"Fallen tree...Keep up!" Iago snapped and Al quickly drew it out.

"You'll be missing baklava bingo." Genie suggested and Al laughed.

"Very tempting, but I've got work to do." He caught me pouting and looked at Genie.

"For here or to go?"

"Here." I called out. Genie beamed and tossed me an apple.

"That will hold ya for a while." Al teased and I stuck my tongue out before eating. Iago resumed his work after stealing some of my apple to which I responded by tossing water on him.

"Fallen tree…Fez shaped rock…Village on fire…." It took us a second to register what was said and then all of us were leaning over towards where there was indeed a village on fire.

"Fire?" Al repeated and it took us a second to register what was said and then all of us were leaning over towards where there was indeed a village on fire. "We have to help."

"Who says?" Iago said and Al gave him a dirty look as he snatched him out of the air.

"Iago!" I reprimanded. "We have to help them."

"I mean, uh, did I say 'village on fire'? I meant 'village having big weenie roast'." I rolled my eyes at him and took him out of Al's hand. "There's really no reason to stop."

"Genie, get us ashore." Al called and we were steered over to the bank. Quickly we got out of the boat and Al pointed at me.

"Stay right here." He told me and ran off to help. I frowned, but didn't argue for once, deciding to keep an eye on Iago and Abu. I saw Al run into a burning building and moments later he came out with a little boy in his arms. I ran over to see if he was okay. I had to check!

"I-I-" The little boy stuttered, frightened by what was going on and Al smiled sympathetically at him.

"It's all right." He told the boy patting his shoulder. Hearing growling, I looked over to see to huge red furred cats that had patches of fire on them. "I'm-"

"Uh, Al?" I called at the sight of them crouching, ready to attack and Al looked up to see them. Before they could land on them, Carpet swooped down and lifted all the two of them out of harm's way.

As Carpet flew them to a hill nearby, I heard crying and turned my head. It sounded like a baby. Looking for Al and not seeing him, I knew I had to do something before the baby was burnt in the quickly disintegrating hut. I ran in, already coughing from the thick smoke and located the baby, lifting her into my arms. She was crying and her little face was scrunched up in fright. Making sure that I covered her from the smoke, I turned towards the entrance of the hut and saw to my horror that fire was already blocking my exit.

"Alaric!" I looked up in time to get pulled onto Carpet, by Al and we exited the hut as it collapsed. Al had rescued another child too a little girl and she smiled at us gratefully. The baby had stopped wailing as we flew through the air and she was looking at us with wide curious black eyes. Below us, villagers screamed and ran for their lives and I looked for any sign of Iago and Abu both of whom I had lost sight of. Carpet dropped us onto the ground gently and Al took off to find someone to help as I cradled the baby in my arms. She cooed at me and I ended up looking back down at her.

"Hello, there." I said and she smiled a toothless grin at me, making me smile back. "Wonder where your mommy is?"

"My baby! You saved my little girl!" I looked back up to see a young woman reaching for her child and I handed her back to her mother. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. I-"

"Ahhhh!" I was cut off by a familiar screaming and quickly told the woman goodbye before running off to find Iago. Before I could look for Iago, I had to save Abu from getting burned by one of the cats that tried to get him while he was hanging around in a sock on someone's clothesline. I pulled him off and together we ran to find my parrot. I found him in a tall palm tree being climbed after by one of those fire cats. I quickly whistled for Carpet and we flew up to catch Iago and Abu pulled him out of the way as the cat tried to claw him.

"Phew! Monkey you saved me!" He cried and then once again got over his gratitude. "Now get your dirty paws off!" I shook my head and then gasped as I spotted two of those cats, now both blazing balls of fire, racing right towards us!

"Carpet!" I cried and we narrowing avoided getting hit as Carpet took us down. We hadn't lost them though and they pursued us over a field of crops and back up into the sky. Around and around we went trying to lose the fiery fur balls but they were relentless in their pursuit of us.

"We're broiled." Iago moaned and he and Abu covered their eyes. I could only hope that Carpet could keep dodging them. Suddenly Carpet stopped.

"You stopped! What are you doing?" Iago screeched, while I was wondering the same. Carpet suddenly launched forward with us and we barreled right into the oncoming cats, batting them away. They gave cries of pain and ended up burning to two tiny spots on the ground below.

"Hey, I'm still uncooked!" Iago exclaimed and it was true not one of us had gotten burnt.

"Way to go, Carpet!" I patted him and he gave a thumbs up with his tassels. "Where is Genie?" I wondered aloud, noticing that I hadn't seen him once. Carpet pointed up and flew us towards him where we spotted him watching television. Iago was starting get really angry as we got closer.

"Uh, Genie," he started landing on the top of the television set. "If you haven't noticed, we have a kind of a situation down below."

"Shh, Shh!" Genie shushed us and we exchanged puzzled looks. "Here comes the sad part! Bambi, run! Man is in the forest! Oh, no!" Genie started to cry then. Big wet sloppy tears and I watched as the big droplets started to put out all the fires. Huts were freed of fire and even those fire cats were steamed away by the rain of tears.

'Oh, brother.' Abu grumbled and I patted him as Carpet took us down to the now smoking and steaming village.

"Thanks, Genie." Al called and Genie sniffed wiping at his eyes as he blew his nose.

"You're welcome! And you know what? The movie had a happy ending too!"

"Look, the fire is going!" A boy cried and we looked to see that fire cats were flying far away we grinned triumphantly.

"You have saved our village from complete destruction." A villager spoke and I saw that he was the father of the little boy and girl Al had saved.

"Oh, please, it was nothing! Nothing short of stupendous! Are we talkin' reward?"

"Iago!" Al reprimanded and I held in a snigger.

"What? Can't a parrot ask?" I took him from Al's shoulder before things Al could get madder.

"Oh, you are both very brave." The little boy praised looking at both Al and I. I rubbed the back of my neck and Al grinned embarrassedly as he let out a small chuckle.

"Well, I…" An odd sound caught our attention and we looked up to see a large shadowed head that was in form of some kind of cat and it had glowing green eyes. The villagers all huddled together scared and shivering and I took a step back bumping into Genie. He put a hand on my shoulder to keep me from going further and Iago frowned.

"Now what?" He snarled, not liking the interruption of our praise.

"The sky, it is…evil." The village leader spoke coving the eyes of his little girl as he held her. The woman, whose baby I had saved, cuddled her child closer whispering a soft prayer over her.

"Oh, great." Iago complained and I shushed him. Suddenly the shadowed head moved and it disappeared leaving behind a figure floating in the sky. She looked about the size of Jasmine and her body was cat like, though she had a human quality to her as well. Dark grey fur covered her body and she wore red silk clothing that reminded me of what an Egyptian goddess might wear and it was in two pieces, the skirt going all the way down to her ankles. Her long black hair went down her back to about below her shoulder blades and she wore a small golden hairpiece on the top of her hair, similar to that of an Egyptian as well and had matching gold arm bands as well that rested on her upper arms. With cat like grace, no pun intended, she floated over all us silently and landed on top of a less burnt hut rooftop, turning to face us.

"And who are you?" She purred in a slight condescending tone and Al frowned.

"I'm Aladdin!" He called out and Genie frowned too.

"Who wants to know?" He challenged and the cat woman's eyes glinted in the moonlight.

"I am Mirage." She announced smoothly and then with a hiss she scratched the air, making green lighted streaks of magic fly out us.

"So? That violent display of magic is in lieu of a handshake?" Genie asked with a frown and she ignored him turning her gaze on me.

"Ans who are you little boy?"

"My name is Alaric." I told her boldly, not feeling so scared anymore. She was definitely someone to fear, but I wasn't about to tell her that.

"Hmm, a bold hero, his little brother, and an amusing genie. What a delightful trio. And a delicious challenge!" She laughed, tossing her head back and then rose into the air arms extended. "We are not finished!" She vanished soon after that declaration and Iago started to shift on my shoulder, obviously scared and he flew to land on Genie's shoulder.

"Do you have any idea who that was?" He shrieked and Genie turned to him.

"Well she called herself Mirage. Are you saying she used a fake name?" Iago swatted a wing to his forehead as I snickered.

"I'm sayin' she's mean! She is beyond mean! She invented mean!" By this time he had grabbed onto my face making sure I was listening. "DO you hear what I am sayin'?"

"Yes!" I shouted pushing him off my face and he flew back a bit.

"The people of Fellahim till the soil and grow food for the entire river valley! I don't understand how someone could attack our entire village." The village leader spoke and Iago sighed.

"Eh, let me spell it out for you, Old MacDonald. You people are doing something nice."

"That's good!" Genie interrupted and Iago shook his head.

"That's bad. She hates good. She annihilates good. Evil is all she does." He said grabbing onto Genie's face to make sure he was listening this time. Abu chattered fearfully and Al patted him as Abu clung to his back.

"Don't worry, she's gone now."

"Well I'm not scared of her." I stated and Al nodded.

"Rick's right, she's gone there's nothing to be afraid of." Iago freaked out.

"You should be! Don't you ever listen to me? Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"I try not to." I murmured and Al and Genie snickered,

"Very funny, Mr. Smarty-pants." Iago scowled.

"It it late, Aladdin. Please accept our hospitality and stay the night. Our food it very good." The leader tempted and I stuck my lower lip out at Al as Abu begged him too.

"Please, can we stay?" Al laughed at our expressions and nodded.

"Okay." He said and then we followed the villager as he led us towards their unharmed hut. As we were walking I noticed Genie and Iago weren't following, so I stopped and came back for them.

"You don't get it!" Iago shouted at Genie as I approached them. Genie had a napkin around his neck and in his hands were a knife and fork. "Evil Incarnate does not just go away!"

"I thought Evil Incarnate was a hyper-intelligent wombat with a forked tongue." As he spoke, Genie's tongue popped out in the form of an actual fork and I laughed, letting them know I was there. Genie winked and Iago rolled his eyes at me.

"You were a lamp for ten-thousand years. Things change. Mirage is Evil Incarnate now! And she goes through genies like catnip." He poked Genie's nose into his face and then got off his shoulder to fly away. "Well I'm not missin' dinner. Could be our last." Genie looked very worried and I went over to him as his nose popped back out.

"Don't worry, Genie. I'm sure Iago was just being his normal paranoid self." Genie laughed half-heartedly.

"Err, yeah."

"Aren't you coming to eat?" I asked and he ruffled my hair.

"Nah, that's okay shorty. You go ahead." He said making his napkin and utensils disappear.

"Are you sure?" I didn't want him to miss out.

"I'm positive. Besides you and Iago will probably clean them out." I playfully stuck my tongue out at his teasing and left Genie alone as I went to join the villagers for dinner. After the very filling dinner the villagers led us to an old hut that they spared for us and we made our beds inside. Al and I were given some soft straw to sleep on and Carpet hung from the ceiling like a hammock, cradling Iago and Abu. Genie had taken it upon himself to set up a night watch. As I watched him lean back in his chair looking at what he called surveillance videos, I yawned and finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>A horn blaring woke me and I rolled over to frown at the intrusion. Genie was helping Al to his feet and Al was looking really sleepy and half angry.<p>

"Up and at 'em." Genie announced and Al yawned.

"It's still dark!"

"Never hurts to get an early start! By morning that river will be bumper-to-bumper." I rolled back over and Genie appeared over me. "Come on, short man." He said gently and I curled into a ball.

"I want to go back to sleep." I whined. He picked me up letting me hang over his shoulder, still half asleep.

"No can do. You can keep sleeping when we get in the boat." I yawned again and tried to keep my eyes open as Genie herded everyone to the boat.

"The Riverboat Red-eye is ready for immediate departure. All aboard." Carpet flew Iago and Abu out both looking sleepy.

"Like we have a choice." Iago squawked and settled in next to Abu as they used Carpet for a blanket. Al settled into the front of boat.

"I'll man the rudder." He said sleepily.

"No, get some shut-eye, Al."

"Okay…."Al fell asleep.

"Snooze as you cruise. That's our new motto." Genie pulled me gently from his shoulder.

"Sorry about that, kiddo." He said and he set me down next to Al. I yawned.

"Why are we in such a hurry?" I asked trying to keep awake. But I was so tired…

"Just wanted to get back to being on the river that's all." Genie said in a fast tone.

"Okay." I said not really listening anymore. My eyes were slowly closing…

"Goodnight, short man." I heard Genie say and he put a blanket over me as I yawned again.

"Night, Genie." I felt Al put an arm under my head and then fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chap on way...<strong>


	20. In the Heat of the Fright part two

In the Heat of the Fright part 2

"Rick." Al called, giving me a small shake. "It's time to wake up." I yawned and pushed his hand away.

"No, I don't wanna." I heard him laugh and he pulled his arm out from underneath me. I hit the floor and rolled over to glare at him. He chuckled at my expression as he leaned over me.

"Come on, get up." I sat up now and gave him a shove, making him fall back and I stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and sat back up. Carpet rose up with a stretch, leaving Iago and Abu sleeping on the floor. I waved at Carpet and he waved back before coming over to settle near me. Abu and Iago woke up and took one look at their arms around each other before both leapt apart screeching at one another.

"Just a bad dream! Just a bad dream!" Iago chanted as he raced to the other side of the boat and Abu scowled.

"What's the report Captain?" Al asked Genie and Genie got a surprised look on his face before changing into a captain's attire.

"Uh, uh, right on course mate." Genie said and Al nodded. Suddenly we slammed into something and all of us flew towards the front of the boat. Iago growled and moved out from under my arm.

"Yeah, a collision course as usual." He muttered and I laughed.

"Oh, come on that was a wakeup call." I said and Al rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well that wakeup call puts our trip on hold for a while." He said and then leaned over to look at the damage. "Awaiting your orders _captain_." He said teasingly and Genie grinned with a cheesy expression. He changed into a mechanic, his ball cap turned backwards and he poked at the hole with a wrench.

"Rug-man, think we can patch up this tub?" Carpet gave him a thumbs up and then Genie made one of his hands appear with tools for each finger.

"Rush job! Pit crew, suit up!" Genie zapped Iago and Abu into overalls and base ball caps like his own. "Here." He zapped one on my head and I grinned at him. "Part of the team." I laughed and then Al jumped from the boat and onto the rock we crashed into. He then turned to us.

"I'll scout for some breakfast." He called and then I got up.

"Can I come too?" Al nodded.

"Sure." I waved at Genie and he waved back.

"Don't dawdle, boys! I want to get as far from her-ha ha, I mean _here_-as possible." I gave Genie a puzzled look at his rushed comment, but then ran to catch up to Al. For a while we walked along the tropical jungle.

"Stay right, by me." Al said tucking arm around me as we got futher in. I laughed and moved away from him.

"Relax, Al." I said and ran ahead wanting to explore a little and to get out from under his arm.

"Don't go too far, Alaric!" Al yelled worriedly.

"Don't worry so much, Al!" I called back and then jumped over a root as I ran through the trees.

"Alaric!" Al yelled and I stopped running.

"What?" I yelled, but then there was nothing. Shrugging, I went to look for fruit and soon found plenty to bring back. I had headed back to the boat a little later, having my arms full and Genie put me back into the boat. That had been over an hour ago. Most of the food was gone now and Al was nowhere to be seen. Genie was getting antsy; Iago and Abu were watching him with identical confusion; Carpet sat on the side of the boat kicking water back and forth, and I was sitting there watching Genie too.

"What's taking Al so long?" Genie worried aloud as he paced back and forth in the boat. He looked at his wrist watch nervously as he spoke.

"Did he say breakfast or brunch?" The watch muttered and I frowned.

"Genie, do think that something is wrong?" I asked and he stopped pacing.

"No, of course not." He said calmly and then he leaned against the side of the boat, using his hand to shield his eyes. "Where is he?" He asked wildly.

"Well, why don't you go look for him?" Iago encouraged with a hint of sarcasm.

'Yeah, yeah'. Abu chattered and Carpet nodded as well.

"NO!" Genie shouted, blowing Iago back into us and we all hit the side of the boat. He had sounded utterly terrified. Catching our wide-eyed looks, Genie coughed. "Uh, I mean….No that wouldn't be wise, because," He said much gentler. "Uh, I, uh, have to review Al's map! Check it for accuracy, you know."

"Oh, sure." Iago scoffed, going to land on his shoulder. "It's not like you're….scared!" He snarled right into Genie's ear.

"No, no, no, no really!" Genie shouted and he lifted Al's book to read from it. "Okay, we passed the bend in the river, and the fallen tree. Hmm…" Genie looked up from the book at our surroundings and I did the same. To both our amazement it was like we were back in the same place we had been just yesterday. But there was no village…. Something wasn't right at all.

"We sailed all night and are back where we started!" Genie panicked and Carpet got to see as well.

"Ahhh!" Genie screamed and again we flew back. "It's Mirage! It's her magic, isn't it?"

"What?" I asked and Genie pulled me against him.

"That's it, stand back!" He shouted and I flailed against him as his arms tightened.

"Genie!" My voice was slightly muffled by his arms, but he took notice. I couldn't see past his arms, but I knew he was using magic.

"What are you doing?" Iago screeched about whatever it was Genie was doing. "Besides choking the kid!" Genie's arms loosened a bit, letting me free and he grinned sheepishly at me.

"Sorry." I only blinked as I took in what Genie had done to the boat. He had made it bigger and made of metal and there was a large gun on the top. Genie zapped us all into war helmets and then got behind the giant weapon.

"I'm bringin' down anything that flies!" He declared and Iago and I exchanged looks.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhh!" Iago screamed several minutes later, clutching at his smoking tail feathers. He was the latest victim of Genie's wild shooting. The one before had been at a shadow that a cloud had casted in the sky.<p>

"I blame _you_!" He snarled at me and I rolled my eyes. Behind me, Abu was snickering. "You were the one that said: _Why don't you fly up and see if you can find Al, Iago?_" He mocked in my voice.

"Oops," Genie apologized. "My mistake! I'm a tad…itchy. I thought you were Evil Incarnate!" Iago wasn't convinced.

"You owe me." He snapped at me and I grinned. Suddenly Abu grabbed my arm and started to screech loudly.

"What? What's wrong?" he pointed at the sky and I gaped.

"Uh, Genie?" He looked up at my tone and gasped.

"Yah! Oh!" Slowly things were disappearing and it soon became apparent that Genie was right in his thinking of Mirage. We were in the middle of an empty space! Everything was dark and all around us it had the appearance of being in outer space with the exception of large chucks of rock that floated around.

"What's happening? Where are we?" Genie asked in a panic, looking around with bugging eyes as his head flew off.

"In a world of trouble! Mirage's world, Morbia!"

"Morbia?" I asked and Iago nodded, forgetting his anger at me momentarily to hide on my shoulder instead.

"Yeah, this place is like Evil Incorporated! We gotta get out of here!" I winced as he hollered in my ear.

"I knew it!" Genie wailed and we looked at him. I had never seen him so anxious before and though I tried to hide it, it worried me that he was so afraid. "I tried to get away, but now she's here! I mean, we're there! Which is here!" Iago flew off my shoulder to grab Genie's face.

"Snap out of it! You're the only magic we have on our side! And you're scaring the kid!" Genie looked at me grinned apologetically. I scowled at Iago.

"I wasn't scared!" I shouted at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right!" he scoffed back and I folded my arms across my chest.

"Right. At least we're all together. Except Al." Genie said quietly. Suddenly he threw his head back. WHERE'S AL?"

"Aladdin!" I called out into the vastness and heard nothing. Carpet offered us to get on him and we did, flying off in search of my missing brother.

"Where is he?" I asked and Genie patted me.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." I nodded, but it didn't ease my worry that Mirage did something to Al. If she was as evil as Iago claimed, then we were in for a heap of trouble. Screaming caught our attention and we looked up ahead to see a figure falling.

"Al?" Genie called and I patted Carpet.

"Carpet!" He went faster and we caught him as he fell further, pulling him onto Carpet. Genie located a large asteroid that had a large cave in it and Carpet flew us inside.

"Thanks, guys. I'm glad you caught me instead of her." Al stated as we sat in the low ceilinged cave.

"I'm glad you're okay." I said and he hugged me.

"No problem, Al. we were just fleeing for our own pathetic lives at the time." Genie offered and he shined a flashlight at us.

"Uh, ya might wanna keep the kids out of the spotlight!" Iago snarled landing on the end of the flashlight.

"Whadda you mean?" Genie asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, Aladdin's the one she wants to pulverize into KITTY LITTER! Not to mention that she'll be after 'Laric next!"

"Me?" Al and I echoed at the same time, each of us pointing at ourselves.

"Yes, sir. Heroes and Evil Incarnate don't mix!" Iago informed Al and then he turned to me. "And you just had to catch her attention as well. So there you go!"

"You got that part right." Al commented and then Iago turned to me.

"And _you_ just had to catch her attention as well. So there you go!"

"I won't let her do that. We need a way to defeat her." Al said rubbing his chin in thought.

"But, Al…" Genie sounded really worried and Al looked up at him as he stood.

"We can't hide here forever."

"Sure we can!" Genie hollered as he picked me up and he zapped Al into a chair. He let me fall then and I landed on Al in chair as he went and covered the cave entrance with a flowery purple curtain, which he pushed open. "It has a spectacular view! Albeit, into a terrible black nothingness…." Abu whimpered and I patted him.

"Aladdin!" Mirage's voice called from outside and we all jumped at that. Al slid an arm protectively around me.

"She _is_ after you!" Genie squeaked and he huddled closer grabbing onto Al and me. I had never seen Genie so afraid before and I patted his arm to which he at first jumped and then grinned at me thankfully.

"You can't hide." Mirage's voice boomed and Genie shrank, going to hide in Al's fez. "My fire cats are famished! They shall find you, Aladdin… And then that little brother of yours!" Al's arm tightened around me and we sat there for several minutes wondering what we were going to do.

"_Can_ we beat her, Al?" I asked, looking up at him. "We are in her realm." Al ruffled my hair.

"We can beat her. We just have to find her weakness." Al stated firmly and we then turned to find Genie. He was floating in the corner, his back to us. "Genie?" Al called and we received no answer. I arched an eyebrow at Genie's unusual quietness.

"Genie?" I called this time and touched his arm. I pulled my hand back as I felt that it wasn't his skin I felt. It was something plastic and I was proved right when the plastic float turned to face us.

"Uh-oh." I said poking the Genie float and hearing it squeak. "Al?"

"He's gone." Al murmured and we looked at one another. Where did he go? "It's just a dummy."

"So, shove it in the lamp and let's call it even!" Iago squawked and I frowned at him.

"Iago!" He winced at my shout.

"The lamp! That's it!" Al pulled out the lamp and gave it a rub, hoping to get a hold of Genie. Instead we got his answering machine.

"_Hi. Can't come to the lamp right now. Leave a wish and I'll get back to you…I hope!"_

Al and I looked at each other. Both of us had worry on our faces. Where was he? And what was he doing?

"Hey, if the fire cats are after him, we're in the clear!" Iago cried and I rolled my eyes.

"You know we can't leave him here." I said and he grumbled, though he really did look worried about Genie.

"Carpet, let's go!" Al called and we jumped onto him as he headed towards the cave opening. "There's no way we can let Genie face them alone."

"Oh, it's easy. We just lay low and-" I grabbed Iago mid sentence and pulled him onto Carpet.

"Don't worry, Iago, we'll rescue Genie." Iago grumbled under his breath and I laughed. We flew out into the wide space and I poked Al.

"Al? What do you think he's doing?"

"I dunno, Rick. But don't you worry. We'll find him." He said confidently.

"How can you be so confident?" I asked, wanting to know. He grinned at me over his shoulder.

"You have to believe it. That's what being a hero is, Rick. Believing that no matter what, everything will be fine."

"Oh." Al turned back around and Iago rolled his eyes.

"Please. Being a hero, is having no regard what so ever as to danger. And that is you and Al all the way." I grinned and he rolled his eyes again.

* * *

><p>"Oh, gee. Oh, boy. Maybe we should just go back in that nice little hole!" Iago moaned.<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at him.

"What wrong? Look at that!" He grabbed my face and turned me forward and I gaped. A large Sphinx-like building was floating there and in front was two huge fire pits with fire that was blazing wildly. I realized that they were fire cats not actually fires and the cats hissed and growled at something.

"Whoa…" I muttered and I then saw Genie come running out of the building and the cats hissing and growling intensified. He was…yellow with fear and he cowered as Mirage appeared before him, her back to us. Al frowned at her as we approached and we kept silent as she spoke.

"Of course not, Genie!" She scoffed with glee and I frowned at her as she cackled wickedly. "My beasts are growing! Your cowardice is a sweet treat for them."

"Well, if it's cowardice they want, I've got the market cornered!" Genie squeaked loudly and Al stood.

"You're wrong, Genie!" He yelled and I stood too as Mirage looked over her shoulder at us. Genie perked up.

"Al!"

"You have courage, Genie!" I yelled and Mirage narrowed her eyes at us.

"Your jinni is a craven creature." She hissed and I folded my arms across my chest angrily.

"He is not! You're wrong Mirage!" Al nodded from beside me.

"Genie put himself on the line for us. That's true friendship and true bravery."

"Hey, you guys are right! I was so busy being afraid I didn't even know how brave I was!" Genie concluded as he turned back to his normal color. I poked Al as I saw that the fire cats were starting to get smaller.

"Look, Genie!" I pointed.

"Without your fear to feed them-"

"They're shrinking!" Genie finished and he grinned. Mirage definitely didn't like that and she hissed.

"Fire cats, attack!" She yelled and a third cat that wasn't around before came leaping out at Genie. But luckily Genie had seen it and he turned into a lion tamer.

"Cool down!" He yelled bravely and the cat started to shrink and in a panic it flew away from Genie in a blazing fireball.

"Come on! Let's go get that stray!" Al called out and Carpet lurched forward with us. Iago of course hadn't hung on and fell off on a rock behind us.

"Hey!" I heard him screech, but we were trying to catch the runaway cat. We chased the cat from rock to rock until we caught up to it. Abu gave it a raspberry and with a small meow, it shrank to about the size of one of the Sultan's toys.

"Bad kitty!" I shouted at the cat and it disappeared. Abu and I celebrated with a high-five and Al laughed at us.

"Do not lose your strength, my pets!" Mirage cried. "Find their fear and feed!" She shrieked.

"I am very much scared!" Iago screamed and to see a fourth cat that no one seen before was chasing him.

"Iago!" I hollered as I saw the cat knock him from the sky and then cornered him against a rock. We were too far away to do anything but watch. Genie appeared behind the cat before it could get Iago and he growled at it in form of a dog. Iago flew up and landed on Genie's back for protection and the fire cat disappeared under Genie's glare.

"Genie, you beat 'em!" Al exclaimed as Carpet swooped us down close to them.

"Way to go!" I added.

"No!" Mirage screamed and we were blasted back by her scream. We all fell off Carpet hitting the rocks below and Al grabbed the back of my vest to keep me from falling down into the abyss of nothingness below. Genie, still a dog, was on the rock behind us keeping a grip on Iago. The fire cats went yowling back to the palace and suddenly it disappeared and instead a giant Mirage's disembodied head floating in the sky with glowing green eyes appeared. It was really scary looking and Al took the opportunity to pull me up as she started talking.

"This defeat will only fuel my victory next time, Aladdin!" She cried out in a hiss and then there was a large blinding flash of light that made me shut my eyes.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see that we were back in our boat and on the river once more. I turned from where I was laying on the side of the boat to see Al beaming at me. I grinned back and we turned to Genie.<p>

"We did it!" I grinned and Genie hugged me.

"We did do it! Yup, there's nothing like conquering Evil Incarnate." Genie beamed and I laughed.

"Conquered, am I?" We all jumped as Mirage's voice floated from behind us.

"Ahh!" Genie screamed and let go of me jumping into the river.

"Oh, that jinni…" I turned and saw that it was actually Iago and he started laughing loudly in his normal voice. "What a scaredy cat!" I shook my head and then held in a snigger as a fire cat paw edged up over the boat with a loud meow it scratched at Iago. The parrot screamed and flew away, landing in my arms. Genie grinned as he popped up from the side of the boat and Iago scowled from my arms.

"Better a cat than a chicken." He winked at us and we all burst into laughter. Iago only muttered lowly and when the laughter died down I turned to Al.

"Hey, Al, can we go get something to eat? I'm starving." Al sighed heavily and I frowned. "What? What?" Genie and everyone else started laughing. "What did I say?"

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Alaric will he ever get more food? Hope you guys liked it and next on the list is Genie Hunt! Ahh, look out for a jealous Alaric, old man! Please review!<strong>


	21. Genie Hunt part one

**Hello, everyone please enjoy!**

Genie Hunt part 1

"Rajah, stop!" I yelped as the great tiger ran along the palace floor. I clung onto the rope we had used to get him into the room we had just left, and he was dragging me down the hallway! The cat was supposed be getting a bath, but he was like house cats in that he disliked getting a bath. Don't get me wrong he likes to swim, it's getting washed and having his teeth brushed that he hated. And now he was on the run.

"Rajah! Whoa! Stop!" I cried again as I slid left and right, trying to keep hold of the rope. Rajah skidded down the hall and the rope made a popping noise as it whipped to the side. I hit the wall and Rajah took off again. "Al! Genie!" No one answered and I kept getting pulled along my stomach. Rajah's claws scrapped along the ground and we slid into another room. Suddenly Rajah came to a halt and I slid up under him and back out again until I was at someone's feet.

"Alaric, are you okay?" I looked up from the feet and glared at the speaker. Al was beaming at me a scrub brush in one hand behind his back. He didn't look too concerned at all.

"No! Why didn't you help me?" I demanded

"I was waiting for him to come running in here. Now go shut the door."

"I always have to do everything." I muttered and getting up from the ground went over to the door and shut it. Rajah heard the click and growled lowering himself to the ground and I grinned at Al's suddenly not so smug expression.

"I can handle this, guys…I think." Carpet shook a tassel behind him and I agreed with the rug.

"Where's Genie?"

"I can do it." Al said crossly and I rolled my eyes. Carpet tapped a 'foot' impatiently. "Come on, Rajah, you gotta take a bath. You reek." The tiger looked offended and then growled low. Suddenly there was puff of smoke and there was Genie. And he was clad in protective gear which consisted of all kinds of sport gear.

"Stand aside, mortal." He said to Al. "Let a fearless professional handle this."

"A fearless professional what?" Al laughed aloud and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, you're a riot, Al." Genie stated dryly as he pushed down the protective hockey face mask. "Now, listen, Raj-man." Genie stated to the tiger who was eyeing him warily. "I know what you're going through, water and cats don't mix." He grabbed Rajah's head and looked at him as he spoke, trying to calm the tiger. As Rajah eyed him, he disappeared leaving his suit there. Genie reappeared near him, leaving Rajah to smell curiously of the outfit that was left.

"Soap is your friend." Genie said calmly. "And I'm your friend. So I won't need this." He made the safety objects go away and then grabbed Rajah around het middle. "Got ya!" He carried him over quickly, dropping him into the soapy watered tub. Rajah landed with a splash and Al and I had to shield ourselves from getting wet. Quickly Genie scrubbed Rajah was many brushes cleaning him thoroughly and Al and I snickered at the wet tiger. To retaliate to mine and Al's laughing Rajah sat up and shook like a dog spraying us with water.

Genie magically lifted Rajah from the tub and then turning into a large hairdryer he aimed at the cat. The force of the wind had Rajah's fur blowing almost off his bones and finally he was finished.

"C'est, fini." Genie told us and Al and I clapped. Rajah just looked at us with his puffed out fur.

"Bravo!" Al cheered and I grinned at Genie.

"Way to go!" I called and he beamed at us before zapping himself into a chair and half-moon spectacles.

"For more information on the care, feeding, and bathing of tigers, check your local library." He informed us and I laughed.

"Well done, Genie. Thanks." Al said as we came up to him. Genie grinned sheepishly at us.

"Ah, shucks. T'weren't nothin'." He rubbed the back of his neck and I patted him.

"You did great!"

"He still has to brush his teeth." Al stated and Genie slapped a hand to his face.

"You just want _everything_ don't you?" He asked with a playful frown. Al just nodded. Genie went up to Rajah, who by now had caught on to what was going to happen to him and he looked warily at Genie as he approached.

"Say 'ahh'." Genie told him as he opened his mouth with one hand and with the other held a spinning machine. Rajah snarled loudly instead and Genie let go in a flash. "Ahh!" He screamed and his eyes bugged out before he went flying up into the ceiling, getting stuck. Al you could see were his legs dangling out. Al laughed loudly beside me, clutching at his sides.

"Ooh, some fearless professional." Al teased and I couldn't help but snicker.

"I was not scared!" Genie replied, though his voice was muffled by the ceiling. Al laughed again and Genie got himself down from the ceiling to stand before us. He glared at Al, peering over my head.

"Oh, come on, admit it!" Al scoffed. "You're eyes were this big!" Al showed Genie, by stretching his lids. Genie frowned deeper. "You were scared."

"Was not." Genie countered as he turned and folded his arms across his chest and I face palmed knowing what was coming.

"Were too."

"Was not."

"Were too."

"Was not."

"Was not." Al spoke quickly.

"Were too." Genie stated before he could realize his mistake. "Doh!" Al walked away still snickering and Rajah followed, obviously not wanting to stick around. Carpet flew by and patted Genie and me before following Al.

"I'm not scared of anything!" Genie called after Al, but he got no response.

"I know you're not scared Genie." I told him. "You're brave." He only grumbled at the door in response and I heaved a sigh.

"Genie! 'Laric!" I knew that voice without having to look and turned around in time get attacked by both Abu and Iago. "Genie, there's a muktaar in Agrabah!" Iago screamed and I arched an eyebrow. A what? I turned to Genie to see what he thought of this and I was suprised to see him look frightened.

"Ahh!" He screamed and I blinked at him. "A muktaar!" Genie dove under the rug in the floor and I turned to Iago and Abu who were eyeing Genie with skepticism. Both obviously thought he was going handle it better.

"Oh, man! muktaars are bad news! I thought they didn't exist anymore!"

"Yeah? Well, there's at least one left, pal, and he's looking for you!" Iago stated as

"Do you even know what a muktaar is?" Genie asked in a panicked tone and I shook my head.

"No."muktaar

"Yes!" Iago screeched. "They're creepy! And they…sniff you…"

"It smelled you?"

"Oh, sure, it's really fun. You should try it sometime." Iago snapped and I shrugged.

"Well, excuse me." I muttered and then turned to Genie. "Um, what is a muktaar?"

"They live to wipe out genies! They eat, sleep and breathe the extinction of genies! They're genie exterminators! Oh, why couldn't it be a seven-headed, fire breathing hydra! Those I can do. They confuse easily. Hand-eye coordination problems."

"It'll be okay, Genie." I said putting a hand on him.

"Oh, why me, what did I do?!" He wailed and I jumped, startled by his cry. "Why couldn't it be you, or you, or you?" He pointed at me, Abu, and Iago each. "I know you be a genie!" He dunked Iago into a bucket of blue paint and then tried to jam him into his lamp. Abu and I snickered.

"No way!" Iago screeched. "Ol' blue eyes isn't sniffin' my feathers twice!" He got out of the lamp and shook off the paint. "I'm tellin' Al. He'll protect us!" Iago pulled Abu towards the door. "Hey, move it, kid!" He shouted at me. "We ain't got all day!"

"Okay, okay!" I rolled my eyes.

"Great idea!" Genie shouted and then his smile faltered as I turned to him. "What am I saying? Al will think I'm a coward."

"No, he won't." I said, but Genie wasn't listening. Instead he blocked Iago and Abu from moving. "Guys," He started in light carefree tone. "Al and I have a relationship based upon a mutual respect." Iago and Abu exchanged looks. "Look, Aladdin won't respect me anymore if you tell him I'm afraid of a genie-hunting Muktaar. Trust me I can handle this."

"Oh, Al!" Iago called tugging Abu along again, definitely not believing him. Genie sighed.

"Okay, you force me to do this." He raised his hands and zapped Iago and Abu. I gaped at their disappearance.

"Genie! What did you do?"

"They were going to tell, Al. So I put them in the dudgeon." Genie stated and then he turned to me. "You won't go tell will you?" My eyes widened and I took an involuntary step back.

"Um, no, no, no. Of course not." I said quickly. _I don't want him sending __**me**__ down there!_ He started gathering all the furniture in the room as soon as I had spoken and I arched an eyebrow.

"Um, Genie?" I called, but he didn't hear him. In fact he was in such a hurry that he mistakenly grabbed me and tried to put me in the pile he had against the door! "Genie!" I hollered. He paused and blinked at me, before a sheepish look came to his face.

"Oops, sorry, short man." He set me down and patted his arm.

"Don't be afraid, Genie. I'll help you."He grinned at me and ruffled my hair. He tossed few more things and then stepped back to view his handiwork. The doorway was now blocked pretty high.

"Yup that oughta do it." Genie announced and with a nod at me we both turned. Genie gave a scream at what was behind us and I backed into him in shock. An odd creature stood before us and since Genie was shaking behind me, I was sure it was a muktaar. To me he looked like a lizard in people clothes, but he also looked really, dangerous. The muktaar beamed at us, smiling a bit like a reptile and I shivered in slight fear.

"Just the genie I've been searching for." He said in a smooth low, hissing voice.

"You leave Genie alone." I said and the creature barely gave me a glance. Genie grabbed me around the middle and started us backwards. The muktaar crouched low to the ground and my eyes widened as I realized it was planning on pouncing on us! It leap high in the air, higher than a man and I shrieked. I shut my eyes expecting to get slammed into, but when I opened my eyes I was facing a brick wall. I looked up at Genie and he was gulping at the wall. I turned to see a small window with thick bars and Genie leaned towards it to see if he could find the Muktaar.

"Ahhh!" I screeched as the muktaar stretched his arm through the bar in trying to grab at us as it hissed and snarled. Genie pulled us back out of reach of the thin fingers and I could see now why Genie was so afraid of these things. They were creepy!

"Genie, it can't get us can it?" I asked as he backed us all the way until out backs hit the wall of furniture. Genie looked down at me.

"No." He said quickly and then he looked up. "Ahh!" At his scream, I looked up in time to see two snapping little green things flying out from between the bars of the small window.

"What _are_ those?" Genie and I cried at the same time and he quickly hauled me up the pile of furniture. We got to the top and then scrambled down the other side as the chomping creatures followed us down the hallway. We paused for a moment and Genie tried to ward them off with a plant. It didn't work. The creatures devoured the plant, so Genie and I kept running.

I turned to see if the creatures were still behind us and suddenly felt something around my middle. I yelped as Genie tossed me into the back of a red car he popped up had popped up with magic. I didn't have time to ask him what he was doing, as I scrambled to get upright in the seat, for his attention was on starting the car. Hearing a noise behind me I panicked.

"Genie!" I yelped as the chomping things moved even closer and turned to him. "Get going!"

"It won't start!" Genie shrieked in a panicked tone and truth is it scared me. If Genie was this scared there was no telling what was going to happen if that muktaar caught him. Suddenly he shrieked as the things showed up right behind us and abandoning the car, he took off with me again in tow.

"Have to hide, have to hide!" He chanted and I blinked as he made us teleport. I landed beside him on the Sultan's throne in the throne room and we paused for a second.

"I think we lost them." Genie gasped for air and I was about to nod with agreement when something caught my attention.

"Um, Genie?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to reconsider what you just said." He looked up and instantly scrambled away, again keeping a grip on me, and he flew us through the hall. The chase was on. We went around the Sultan's toy room, the dining room (stopping once to hide under the table), and then through the dudgeon where I caught a glimpse of Iago and Abu. All the while we were dodging the muktaar's chomping creatures.

"No, get away!" Genie screamed at the things as we flew into Jafar's lab. We flew around the room and then he flew up a long winding flight of stairs. We burst into a room and he tossed me back on the load of pillows near the door as he started to block off the door with a bunch of locks. I looked over upside down to see Al, Rajah and Carpet eyeing us with confused looks and I raised a hand to them in greeting. Al arched an eyebrow at me and I grimaced.

"Phew." He murmured and started to back away from the door. Genie backed into Al and shrieked, once again getting trapped in the ceiling above.

"Something wrong, _Fearless_?" Al teased, finishing brushing Rajah's teeth. Genie popped out of the ceiling.

"_Nooo_. I was just, uh, checking for leaks!" He put a doctor's stethoscope on the ceiling and then nodded. "Oh, there's one now!" Genie floated down towards us then. "Yep, gotta report this to the Agrabanian counsel for Safer Ceilings." He saluted Al, who gave me a small glance. I knew what that look meant. It meant spill the facts now.

"Stay." Genie said to me and then he flew out the window and out of sight.

"Something's wrong. Let's check it out." Al stated and he went to the door to open it. Only to find that it was impossible to open. There was no handle. Al turned to me then.

"Alright. Spill. What's going on?"

"Okay, there is a muktaar after Genie and it wants to-"

"A what?"

"A muktaar and it wants to eliminate, Genie!" Al's eyes widened and we looked at Carpet. He was instantly at our sides.

"Let's go, Carpet!" Al yelled and the rug took no time in ship us off out the high window. But we got to the roof in time to see the muktaar jump off, Genie trapped in a lantern on its side.

"No, Genie!" I yelled and Al sighed irritably.

"We gotta find Genie and that… that thing."

"A muktaar." I muttered gloomy. "A genie-hunting muktaar." Al put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, we'll get him back, okay?" I nodded and he smiled a bit.

"Hey!" We looked to see Iago and Abu come towards us and they got on Carpet. "Are we going after the muktaar?"

"Yep." I said and Iago shivered.

"Okay, just as long as it doesn't sniff me again. Ugh, what a creepy guy!" Abu chattered too and Al nodded.

"Carpet? After that muktaar." Al stated and Carpet flew us off into the dark.

"So where have you two been?" I asked Iago and Abu as we flew away from the palace. Both animals looked sheepish.

"Abu, Iago." Al warned and they gulped. "You two weren't stealing again were you?"

"No, we were, uh, just making a profit." Iago gulped again and Al started in on them. As he fussed at them, I got an idea looking at Abu.

"Hey, Al, I've got an idea." I said slyly and he turned to me.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, I was running across the desert towards the muktaar. I almost doubled back towards Al once I caught a glimpse of its ride. It was a grotesque thing with a chickengoat-like head and a lizard-like body that ran upright on two legs. It freaked me out, but I kept running determined to keep to my plan of distraction.

"Look out, Mister! Beware! There are bandits all over the place!" I cried in my innocent little boy voice. Genie beamed at me from inside the lantern and I tried not to look at him. The muktaar narrowed his eyes at me as it leapt from its ride.

"Bandits do not concern me, boy." It hissed and I shifted. As soon as I saw Carpet out of the corner of my eye, I regained the nerve to start again with the distraction.

"Oh, but these are ruthless bandits! They'll steal anything!" I cried again, as Abu reached for muktaar's lantern. "You have to be careful!" The Muktaar hissed at me again, not liking my argument.

"Hello!" Genie said to Abu and I slapped a hand to forehead as the muktaar turned to hiss at the little monkey as Aladdin pulled him and Genie back onto Carpet. The muktaar however grabbed the lantern and Abu was still holding on!

'Hello.' Abu chattered back to the muktaar.

"Hello!" Genie waved at the muktaar.

"_Hello!_" Iago called and he slipped the muktaar's cap over its head. At that moment Abu yanked Genie free and Iago lifted him and Genie by the handle of Genie's lantern. Al swooped down on Carpet to lift me off the ground as we started our getaway. We flew across the sands as the muktaar raced below us. Al grabbed the lantern from Iago and we kept going, flying past him as Carpet sped up.

"Aw, gee! Go! It's right behind me!" Iago screamed and I turned and pulled on towards us, turning to shove him up near Abu. A tightening on my ankle had me looking down before something jerked me backwards.

"Aladdin!" I cried as the muktaar jerked on the rope, making me slip further off of Carpet.

"Alaric, hang on!" Al turned and grabbed my arms and a tug of war started.

"Aah! It's going to smell him! I just know it!" Iago screeched.

"Let go! Let go you ugly thing!" I yelled trying to dislodge the monster. Luckily all my twisting and turning made my foot slip free from the rope and Carpet lurch forward, no longer being held back and we took off. Al clung to me until we left the muktaar far, far behind us and we both relaxed. However the muktaar gave a cry and we both shivered at the sound. It was eerie.

"Phew that was a close one!" I said and Iago nodded.

"Yeah, no kidding! I've got an idea, let's _not_ do it again!"

"Agreed." Al and I said at the same time and I took hold of the lantern. I opened it and Genie popped out hugging us all.

"Thank you, thank you!" Genie exclaimed and then he sighed heavily. "I suppose you want to know why he was after me." We nodded and he launched into explanation.


	22. Genie Hunt part two

Genie Hunt part 2

"So that's the story. Once a muktaar finds its prey, it never gives up." I grimaced and turned to frown out at the desert. Was this old master really going to take Genie from me? "Not that I'm scared, mind you." I heard Genie add quickly and I turned back around.

"Genie, we're in this together." Al said laying a hand on his arm.

"Yeah, Genie. We're not going to let anything happen to you." Genie put an arm around me and pulled me to him with a smile.

"We'll help you fight him." Al added.

"Fight him? Do we have too?" Genie asked nervously and then he looked at us. "Uh, I mean, yeah! We'll knock his muktaar block off!" Al saw that Genie was really nervous and he rubbed his chin.

"Well, there is another option." Genie shrunk down and landed on Al's palm, grabbing his face.

"Option B? What's option B?" He then leapt to Genie's shoulder. "Tell me what option B is." He hopped up and down and Al rolled his eyes.

"If we find this old master of yours, maybe we can talk him out of the contract."

"Or we could just make him leave Genie alone." I muttered and Al rolled his eyes.

"Let's try the nice way first, Rick." Genie smiled at me and I shrugged.

"It was worth a shot." Iago smirked at me from around Al and I looked at him. 'What?' I mouthed at him and he only grinned.

"Genie digs option B." Genie stated.

"So which old master is it?" Al asked and Genie rubbed his chin in thought.

"Beats me. All my old masters are you know…." He turned into an uniformed man and blew a trumpet and then into a man on his back, a flower in his hands.

"What, arranging flowers and playin' trumpets?"

"No, Iago. They're dead." I looked down at Carpet then. As long as I had known Genie I hadn't even considered what would happen later in life. It scared me to think that Genie might leave and it made me sad to think that Genie would still be around long after we were gone.

"It's part of the gig. Genies are eternal, and masters aren't."

"So you don't know who it is?" I asked, making myself look up from Carpet.

"Wait. There is one: Ajed al-Gebraic. He made a deal to live forever."

"Why?" I asked and Genie shrugged.

"I don't know, short man. Some people crave to live forever."

"Let's pay this old master a visit." Aladdin said and Genie nodded.

"I think he still lives in the mountains. In that direction." Genie pointed ahead and Carpet took off where he pointed. As we flew towards the mountains, thoughts entered my head though I tried to block them. Thoughts of Genie wanting to stay with the old master made me sad.

"You're awful, quiet. You okay?" Genie asked looking down at me in concern.

"Oh, I'm just…tired." I said and Genie patted me. Luckily, no one questioned if I was really tired. I could tell that Al, Abu, and Iago were too.

"Why don't you sleep then? I'll wake up when we stop." I nodded and he turned back around. I rolled onto my side and curled into a ball, my back pressed against Genie. I never shut my eyes though, but silent tears filled down my eyes at the thought of losing him.

* * *

><p>We finally landed high up in the mountains and now stood before a door to a small cabin. Al and I stood behind Genie both of us freezing in the chilly air.<p>

"Oh, Ajed al-Gebraic's going to be sorry he messed with this genie!" Genie snarled and he smacked on the door. "Come out! We know you're in there!" He got an axe out and raised it. "Okay, we're coming in!" The door swung open as he was about to strike and we stared in shock at who was in the doorway. A very shot old man, answered the door. He looked about as wrinkly as a prune, had bushy white eyebrows, a wart on his nose, and his mustache was two stringy strands that came off his face and went passed his chin.

"Genie!" He cried in delight and Al took the axe from Genie and startled Genie tumbled forward, knocking Ajed down. They ended up inside the cabin and Genie was lying on the floor, Ajed on his back.

"Great scott!" The old man laughed as he looked down at Genie who was frowning irritably. "I haven't seen you since….When was the last time I saw you?"

"When you traded me to that sorcerer in return for eternal life!" Genie snarled and Gebraic got up rubbing his back as he stood.

"Oh, yeah. Boy that was a mistake. You'd think that eternal life meant eternal youth, too. But, no!" He looked up then, finally noticed us standing in the doorway. "What's with the menagerie?"

"Old McDonald had a farm sale." Iago replied dryly, shivering in my arms. "Do you mind? We're freezing to death here!"

"Come in, come in!" We came in, though I was more reluctant. "Boy, Genie, you got fat." Gebraic stated poking Genie in the stomach. Genie's gut fell out. "I've never seen such a fat genie." Genie growled angrily and I glared at the old man as Genie sucked in his stomach as far as it could go.

"I don't think he's our guy." Al murmured towards us

"Don't kid, yourself." Genie said red in face now. "He's our guy." Genie and I said at the same time, though I said mine with a bit of venom. No one else picked it up.

"So, you must be Genie's new master?" Gebraic asked. "Or are you?" He asked me.

"Well, not exactly." Al stated. He nudged me to answer, but I only scowled.

"Cut the chit-chat, buko." Genie said getting in between us all. "Why did you sic a hired-hand muktaar after me?"

"Oh, you're still a hoot, Blue!" The old man grabbed Genie's beard, pulling him down a bit and then tweaked his nose.

"Blue?" I repeated and Al cleared his throat at me. I ignored him.

"Everybody knows muktaars don't exist anymore." The old man stated.

"It's an act." Genie grumbled. "He'll buckle." Genie got closer to Gebraic then. "Listen, Gebraic, I've had enough!" He shouted, getting bigger as he spoke and smacking into the ceiling.

"Let me tell you about the time I had Genie bathe my pet ferret. Genie was so scared."

"Really?" Al laughed. "Not Genie!"

"Wasn't just any ferret. Saber-toothed ferret." Genie pouted and I patted him. He gave me a small smile and unfortunately we had no choice but to sit near Gebraic as he launched into his story.

* * *

><p>I glared at the wall, my back to Genie and Gebraic who were once again howling with laughter at yet another stupid story. We had listened to these stories for about…Actually I wasn't so sure of the time at all.<p>

"Oh, Genie, the look on your face when the marmot ate your beard!" Gebraic called happily and I gritted my teeth at the man.

"Wooly marmot!" Genie corrected in a laugh and I gritted my teeth.

"Ferret, muskrat, lemur, marmot." Iago muttered insanely. "How long do we gotta listen to these stories? This is torture, 'Laric! Please, let the muktaar take him! We can get another genie."

"Iago!" I snapped at him and he held up his wings at my outburst and Abu jumped.

"Easy! I was jokin'!" He said and I looked away from him slightly ashamed.

"Sorry." I muttered and he looked at me with a smirk.

"Oh, I see what's going on here…Your jealous!"

"I am not!"

"Oh, yes you are. I can tell."

"I think his name was Gustav!" Gebraic called out again and I glared at the people behind me.

"Gustav the wooly marmot!" Genie howled with laughter and I turned back to Iago with anger and huffed moodily.

"Okay, so what? I don't like that man, he's shifty and underhanded."

"Are you positive?"

"I can tell. He's been lying since we got here and he keeps looking at the door."

"But why all the stories?"

"He's distracting us from leaving." I muttered and then I tugged on Al's arm. "Let's go, Al. Please?"

"But-"

"Trust me, Al. I have a bad feeling about this guy. Something's not right." I interrupted and Iago nodded.

"Al, I'm with the kid. When's he ever been wrong about this sorta thing?"

"Okay, Rick, okay." Al said patting my arm. "Genie, I think it's time to go. We've got some important things to do."

"No, no, no! You must stay!" Gebraic snarled and I gave Al a look as he looked at the short old man in shock. "I mean, uh, we haven't told you the duck-billed gibbon story yet." He walked away and I turned to Al.

"Now do you believe me?" I hissed at him. "He's up to something and if we don't get out of here we'll be caught by that muktaar!"

"Get out!" Genie scoffed. "Old Geb is fine. He's family."

"Not ten minutes ago you were willing to throttle him." I pointed out getting slightly irritated that Genie was all fine and dandy with that old geezer. "I'm telling you, Genie. That muktaar is working for him!" Suddenly an eerie yet familiar cry came from outside and the door burst open blowing snow in. Lo and behold….it's the muktaar.

"Kid, remind me to get you to read my future." Iago muttered and I rolled my eyes. Genie gulped.

"I thought you'd never get here. Aladdin, boy, Genie, meet my muktaar." Gebraic toned. I'm glad he didn't remember my name.

"Then again, I could be wrong." He saw me and winced. "Err, is it too late for an apology?"

"Later." I said with a grin, forgiving him. He nodded and then we turned to the problem that was blocking our exit, but what he didn't know was that he was standing on Carpet who had refrained from moving from his spot.

"Why!?" Al demanded to Gebraic and the old man frowned.

"It's that eternal life deal. If I'm living 'till doomsday, I want a servant! Now I've got my Genie back, I'm all set!" He gave Genie a hug and I pushed between them, arms folded.

"He's not yours!" I shouted at the old man. "He's a free jinni and he's our friend!" Genie put a hand on my shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"It's like the kid, said, Geb. I'm a free genie!"

"Well you won't be after he's done with you." Gebraic growled.

Iago meanwhile was edging towards the door. "Glad to be of service! Bye!" He called as he went under the muktaar's legs.

"Carpet now!" I shouted and the rug shot up, tripping the muktaar and sending him up in the air and crashing down to the ground. Abu ran over and he and Iago pull down his hat over his eyes and we all took off for a run out of the cabin.

Carpet straightened out and we started to get on, when the muktaar ran out towards us. He had a barrel of water in his hands. Without another sound, he tossed the water at Carpet soaking him. We got on him anyway and started off. But Carpet suddenly froze under us, literally from the water, and we ended up crashing a few feet away from the muktaar and the cabin. We got up from the cold snow and looked Carpet over.

"Al!" I pointed at the muktaar as it gave another eerie cry and crouched to leap at us again. Genie reacted first and grabbed us as he changed into a racer's outfit. He set us on Carpet and grabbing Carpet's back tassels started us forward like a sled. We got to a steep hill and he jumped on behind Al as we started down. Iago and Abu screeched in my arms and Al's arm tightened around my middle holding me steady as we flew down the hill. Down and down we went and I was actually having fun.

"Woo!" I hollered as we went through a small tunnel and up the side of one of the snow walls. "Faster!" I heard Al groan behind me and grinned as we slid towards another steep hill. But I got nervous as we got near some trees and I noticed with a sense of horror that that the muktaar was catching up! It was breathing heavily and I gulped as Al pulled me closer.

"Uh, guys, I have to confess. I am very afraid of this guy!"

"I can see why." Al said truthfully and I shrieked as I saw the muktaar disappear from view.

"Where'd he go!?"

"How about RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!" Iago screamed and I turned in time for us to hit the muktaar and flip upwards. We all tumbled forward and continued down the hill in a ball of snow and bodies. Suddenly we started to jerk to a stop and the first thing I saw was the muktaar go over the edge of a cliff and that I was headed towards it!

"Ahh!" I yelped as I kept going and turned to scramble at the snow. "Aladdin!"

"Alaric, hang on!"

"I'm trying!" I screamed back, and finally I got a hold of a rock, keeping me from flying off into the abyss below. Iago and Abu were beside me, dangling in the air. They managed to pull themselves up and I tried to find a foothold. I found one and started up sighing with relief. As I pulled up the rock came out from the ground and with a yelp I continued off the cliff. I shut my eyes expecting the worst, but I suddenly hit something. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Al looking down from the side of the cliff.

"Alaric!" His eyes finally found me and he heaved a relieved sigh. "Alaric." He reached his hand out and I grimaced as I sat up to take it. I took his hand and he and Genie hauled me back up.

"Thanks, I thought I was a goner."

"You are one lucky kid." Iago muttered.

"Thanks for your concern Iago!" I hugged him happily, much to his discomfort.

"Cut that out!" We all laughed and Genie hugged me to him.

"I'm so glad you're alright."

"I'm fine, Genie. Just a little startled."

"At least _he's_ gone." Al sighed and we nodded looking back over the edge. A hiss had us all jumping.

"No, he isn't!" Genie cried as we whirled around to find the muktaar glowing at us. It screeched at us and I felt Genie shake beside me.

"Genie, I've got a wacky idea. Why don't you just go quietly? That way no one gets hurt!"

"Bird's right, guys." Genie took Iago from his shoulder and set him on Al's shoulder. "There's no beating this thing." He said glumly. _No._

"But Genie…"

"I guess this is goodbye." He started off and I felt an emptiness appear in my chest. He paused halfway there and looked back at us. His gaze fell on me and suddenly shook his head. "What am I saying?" Genie said suddenly and I smiled as he came racing back flying around us.

"You're not going to go are you, Genie?" I asked and then he took hold of my shoulders.

"No, Alaric. I just realized there _is _something that scares me more than a muktaar. And it's the thought of losing you and Al." I hugged him then, as did Al and Genie hugged us back, keeping us close. The muktaar smirked at us and I frowned at him.

"You're not getting Genie." I told him. "Right, Genie?" Genie nodded.

"Yup, this guy's going down." He jumped the muktaar then, tackling him to the ground. "Ye-ha!" Abu and I cheered as Genie made a boxing ring appear and he flew up into the air, muktaar above his head.

"It's the mysterious masked Genie! Twelve hundred pounds of wrestling fury!" He landed on the ring and twirled the muktaar around in circles, before launching him off into the snow below. The muktaar lifted his head from the snow, spitting it out of his mouth as Genie cheered himself.

"A muktaar has fallen by a genie's hand." The muktaar hissed. "This has never happened." Genie stopped cheering himself and looked at the muktaar. "It will not happen again." the muktaar continued and he slipped his cloak and sword off, tossing them aside. The muktaar hopped onto the wrestling ring with a really neat flip and landed in the corner, hands ready to attack. Genie ran towards him and was instantly grabbed, made to go around and around, until _he_ was the one who was tossed out of the ring and into the snow. Genie got up and back into the ring with a huff.

He ran then ran towards the muktaar only to be dodged and he ended up slamming into the side of the ring and then bouncing back off and crashing at our feet.

"Genie, are you okay?" I asked as he groaned.

"You fight well, Genie." The muktaar hissed and I noticed that he now held a box in his hands. "But you cannot win." I gasped as the same chopping things from earlier came out of the box flying right at us. Each one of the chomping things bit into Genie's wrists, instantly turning into a metal bracelet.

"What are those?" Al and I asked.

"Manacles, guys." Genie said glumly. "They're my manacles." A chain appeared between the metal bracelets and he was hooked together. The chain then shrunk slightly and with a motion from the muktaar Genie was lifted into the air. I gripped his middle, refusing to let go and Al came to stand by his side as the muktaar came forward.

"Oh, oh, ouch!" We looked around to see that Gebraic was riding towards us on the ugly steed of the muktaar's.

"Oh, my Genie!" he exclaimed.

"No, he's not yours!" I shouted, and moved so that I was in front of Genie. I hugged his middle and turned to face Gebraic and the muktaar. "If you want my genie then you'll have to go through me first." I snapped and the muktaar's eyes gleamed.

"Huh?" Gebraic wondered aloud and I glared at him.

"There's no way, I'm letting you take him from me!" The muktaar and I glared at one another and then he slowly picked up his sword.

"Very well then."

"Alaric, no!" Genie and Al cried at the same time. Al got in front of me.

"You'll have to take me on first before you get my little brother." We both glared at the muktaar who only readied his sword. He lifted his sword to take a swing and I braced myself for what was about to happen.

"Stop!" Gebraic shouted suddenly and the muktaar stopped his motion. "Down, down!" He shouted at the ugly steed and it lowered its head for him to climb down its neck. He ended up falling down and sliding toward us.

"Are you both off you're rockers?" He shouted at us. "You'd both surrender you're lives for your genie?"

"No!" Al said. "For our friend."

"Listen sonny, you got it all backwards. A genie is a servant, a possession."

"No, you got it backwards!" I said pushing past Al to stand above Gebraic. "This genie is our friend. He is none of those things you just said."

"A friend." Gebraic scoffed and then he looked a little puzzled. "I've lived thousands of years. I've seen it all. Except this." He startled back to the steed and paused turning to glare at us. "Kids today, make me nauseous. Fine. Okay. Deals off. Let the genie go." The muktaar put his sword away and I Al beamed.

"You'll cancel the contract?"

"It's canceled. Get out. Go frolic somewhere."

"Very well. I hold no grudge." The muktaar murmured and he lifted the box lid he held and the manacles went back to chomping things, flying back into the box. Genie's arms wrapped around me then once he was released and tightened.

"As long as I get paid." The muktaar stated holding his hand out towards Gebraic.

"Fine, fine." The old man grumbled, putting a bag of gold in the muktaar hand and then he cast a sly look at us. I frowned. "And he's your advance."

"Advance?" Genie and Al repeated in horror.

"What are you talking about, Gebraic?" I asked angrily and the old man smirked at us.

"Hey, I'm eternal. The kids aren't." He walked up to Genie and stretched his face as he spoke. "I'll see _you_ when you and the smaller boy go you're separate ways." I growled at him as he walked away, laughing and Genie held me back.

"Easy, short man." The muktaar smirked at us.

"Of course, I will long be retired by then. Come, Sauris." The muktaar called to his steed and they rode away once he leapt on.

Genie relaxed as the monster rode away and I turned to hug him, burying my face in his chest and he put a hand on my head.

"Whew, I'm glad he's gone."

"Well, _Fearless_, what's next?"

"Let's go bathe a tiger! No, a saber-tooth parrot! Heck, seven-headed, fire-breathing hydra! We've got some time to spend together, guys!" He picked me up and I laughed as he ran us over to Carpet. Iago and Abu moved with a shriek as he jumped on Carpet and Al laughed as he joined us. As we headed home, I felt more relaxed, but Gebraic's warning stuck out in my head. I couldn't help but think that sometime down the line; Genie will have to endure this all over again.

* * *

><p><em>Well, up next is...well I'm not really sure yet. I'm working on the one with Saleen in it, but I've also been looking at the episode that introduces Thundra. She's not a villian, but I like how Iago was trying to impress her and thought since he teases Rick about Sadira he could get teased about Thundra. Also another question, I'm going to do an episode with Malcho soon. Which one should I do? I know the first doesn't have Al in it, but maybe Alaric could be there.<em>

_Well, anyone got thoughts? Questions? Please, read, review, and/or alert & like!_


	23. Elemental my Dear Jasmine part one

Elemental My Dear Jasmine part 1

After the Gebraic thing, I managed to convince Al to let us go on a vacation. Genie offered up the beach and Al agreed as did I. So here we were on the beach and I was having a blast. The waves were crashing on the rocks and the sun was shining bright and even a light wind was blowing. Genie had set up a canopy, which I was sitting under, and he had set up several pillows, towels, and other beach stuff around.

Genie and Carpet were playing a game called Volleyball and as I sat nearby to watch them. I was starting to think that Carpet wasn't going lose. Iago and Abu were laying out 'tanning' on a large towel, but Abu kept stuffing his face with bananas. Al and Jasmine were walking along the beach far down from us, holding hands so there was nothing for me to do…

"I don't get this beach stuff," Iago grumbled and I turned to look at him lazily. "We live in the desert, okay? So what do we do for fun? Frolic in the sand!" he shouted and kicked some sand at Abu who glowered at him as he ate. "I think someone needs to get a life-" Before could finish Abu shoved a banana into his beak silencing him and I laughed. He spat out the fruit at me and I grimaced as it hit my side.

"Ugh!" I wiped it off and slung it in his face. He tackled me and we rolled in the sand smacking at each other. "Get off me!"

"You started it!" I shouted back and Abu cheered us on. I finally shoved him away and he stuck his tongue out at me he flew to a safer side of the tent. I instantly grew bored.

"Do over!" I heard Genie yell. "Now I'm warmed up! Return this!" He must have missed because he got louder suddenly. "I wasn't ready! Do over! And none of that spiking stuff!" I sighed loudly and then looked at the water. I really want to swim! That's it!

"_Genie_!" I whined loudly and he paused before hitting the ball. "Can't I go swimming _now_?" Genie laughed and shrugged.

"Sure it's been an hour since you ate. Go ahead."

"Yes!" I jumped up and Genie grinned.

"Just don't go far, okay?"

"And don't get eaten, cuz I won't save you!" Iago shouted and I rolled my eyes.

"As if you'd get your feathers wet!" I retorted and I heard him grumble as I walked away.

"Al and Jaz are walking along the beach up that way." I pointed out to Genie as I neared him and he nodded. I grinned and ran towards the rock I had seen earlier.

"Don't get to far out in the water, shorty!" Genie called out and I just waved a hand at him to let him know I heard him as I ran down the beach. I stopped around Jaz and Al and passed them going backwards.

"I'm going swimming." I told them proudly as I jogged and Jaz giggled.

"Be careful." Al stated and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be fine. I'm just going over there."

"Why so far?" he frowned and I rolled my eyes.

"I want to jump off that rock." Again I pointed and Al rolled his eyes.

"Well, please be careful." Jasmine said with a giggle and I puffed my chest out and flexed my arms.

"Don't worry, I can handle anything." I stated in a deep voice and left Jaz and Al snickering as I fled to the rock.

I crawled to the edge and peered down looking at the surface of the crystal clear water. I could see everything down there. Grinning from ear to ear, I reached out and let my hand trail in the water. I could see all sorts of fish swimming around underneath me and a large coral area that had some cool looking places to swim in. I backed up as a wave came and I laughed as I stood up and stretched. It was time to get in. I ran back and then steeling myself I ran forward and jumped off the rock.

I hit the water and sunk down, opening my eyes as I floated down with my arms wrapped around my knees. _Wow!_ Everything was colorful down here! I floated around for a while and then went up for air. I came up and gasped for air laughing as I floated around on the water. I went back down again, and peered around for somewhere to go.

A flash of orange caught my attention and I swam towards the bottom of the sea for a better look. I peered around but didn't see where the orange thing went. Frowning, I started back up again for the surface. Suddenly I jerked to a halt and looked down at something purple that was wrapped around my ankle. I looked up the purple thing and found myself face to face with an octopus! It glowered at me and I frowned back tugging my leg.

'Let go!' I mouthed but it shook its head at me. I started to panic as my lungs begged me for air. I pointed up at the surface and then back at my chest. The octopus narrowed its eyes at me and I made my best what Genie called a 'puppy-dog look' and finally it nodded. But to my exasperation, it only pulled me towards the surface determined to not let me go. My head bobbled out of the water and I sucked in a breath getting as much air as I could. It was then that I saw Jasmine sitting on the rock I had been on earlier. She looked like she had taken a swim too, but she also looked angry.

"Eww." She said to herself as she peeled off some seaweed that had gotten into her hair. She tossed it off and then scowled. "Well…Well, they didn't have to laugh!" I knew that I wouldn't have time to ask what had happened to her and who laughed, but I could guess that Al had if she was so angry. I opened my mouth to call to her when I was jerked back under water.

The octopus was pulling me back towards the ground and I fought back determined to get loose. Finally I gave it a good kick in the face and it let go as I started back to the surface again.

"Jasmine!" I called breathlessly as I broke the surface and she looked up startled.

"Alaric?" I looked back down in the water and saw that the creature was coming back, so I looked back up quickly.

"Jasmine, help me!" I cried and she pushed her hair back from her face, looking worried.

"What's wrong?" She called back and I started towards her. "There's an octopus down there! It-" My words were cut off when I was jerked back under the water.

"Alaric! Alaric!" I heard Jasmine calling and my arms were grabbed by another set of tentacles, preventing me from fighting back as I held under the water. A huge wave of water knocked Jaz into the water then and she went back up to the surface without seeing me. But I didn't have to worry that she wouldn't see me, because suddenly she was enveloped in a large swirling vortex of water and I could only watch as she was sucked further down towards an overhanging of coral.

The octopus started towards it and I didn't struggle as much, though I was slowly getting dizzy from air loss. We arrived under the deep lavender overhanging and there I saw Jasmine clutching at her throat. A swish caught our attention and we both looked over to see a mermaid swimming towards us. She was beautiful with reddish-brown hair that was tied in similar way to a lobster tail. She had spiral shell earrings in her ears that were lavender in color and she was wearing reddish/orange shells on her chest that was connected with her tail. Her tail was odd in that it reminded me of an exotic fish.

"Hello sailor." She greeted Jasmine happily and then she opened her eyes. "You're not a sailor-you're a girl." She stated almost accusingly. Jasmine pointed at her throat choking and the mermaid rolled her eyes in annoyance before tossing something at her. The star-magic flew around her and then Jasmine stopped choking.

"I can breathe? Underwater?" Jaz said in amazement and it was then that I remembered that I still couldn't!

"Yes, but don't try it at home. This is enchanted water." The mermaid stated in a matter-of-fact way. "Works wonders for the complexion too." My head dipped down and a burst of bubbles expelled from my mouth, alerting the two women.

"Alaric!" Jasmine cried once her gaze fell on me and the mermaid gasped.

"Armand, what did you find?" I assumed she was speaking to the octopus. I blinked as the mermaid was suddenly in my face and she smiled gently. "Well, hello there cutie. Need some help?" I nodded and she tossed the same star-magic at me and I sighed as I could finally breathe.

"Thank you." I said and she smiled wider.

"Who, uh, wh-," She stopped herself before calling her a 'what' and continued. "Who are you?"

"I am Saleen, daughter of the water, siren of the sea, belle of the swell!" She exclaimed and she started looking at herself in the mirror then.

"I, uh, I am Jasmine, Princess of Agrabah."

"Well, you look like a shipwreck. I should know; I've caused a few." Saleen stated, pulling a starfish from Jasmine wild hair and I frowned a bit. She wasn't very nice for a mermaid.

"My name's Alaric." Saleen whipped her head around to look at me and beamed.

"I bet people call you Rick don't they?"

"Yes."

"Well, I think you look like a Ricky. So I will call you Ricky." She left no room for argument and swam away. "Let him go Armand." I was let go of and I floated over to sit where Saleen pointed.

"I, um, I'm not normally a mess," Jasmine apologized and I saw her toss a crab from her hair. "-it's, well, it's just that my boyfriend and I-"

"Boy trouble? How typical!" Saleen asked in a disgusted tone and then she turned to pat my cheek affectionately. "I don't mean you, little Ricky." She pulled her hand away, leaving an odd sensation on my cheek. I wasn't sure how to respond so I didn't as she swam away and went over to look at an opening in the coral cave ceiling. She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at the water above.

"You surface girls! The agony you put yourselves through!"

"But we have fun! It's not agony!" Jasmine tried to explain, but Saleen was having none of that.

"Your hair is!" She retorted and nodded at Armand. Armand grabbed Jasmine and tugged her to a chair. "Meet Armand!" Armand as if on cue started to do Jasmine's hair. I yawned a bit feeling bored and a little tired and I relaxed against the chair I was in as Saleen looked at Armand and Jasmine.

"He's a miracle worker." Saleen stated patting her own hair as she let us know that he did her hair. "Knock yourself out big boy." Armand seemed a bit pleased at the praise and he made Jaz's hair look like a beehive. He held up a small hand mirror for her to see. Saleen looked at me.

"Hm?" she wanted to know what I thought.

"Um, no. I don't like it." I stated and she nodded.

"Hmmm…How about going lighter?" Armand sprayed Jasmine's hair making it puff up and then it fell as startling shade of red. Saleen scowled. "She looks like every other princess under the sea!" She sniffed snootily.

"Jasmine! Alaric!" Aladdin's voice called from above us.

"That's Aladdin!" Jasmine exclaimed. "He's my-"

"Boyfriend?" Saleen interrupted. "Hmpt! Take it from me, deep six him!"

"No. we may have our differences, but nothing can come between us." Saleen's eyes flashed at that and I frowned wondering what she was finding so interesting.

"Who's he to you? Your brother?" Saleen asked me and I had to nod.

"Yes, he's my brother." She smiled a bit, and then turned to Jasmine.

"Worships the ground you walk on, does he?" She asked slyly and Jasmine gave her a suspicious look as I did too. Something wasn't right about this.

"You could say that…Why?" Jaz demanded, peering through a curtain of her hair and Saleen grinned at us as she took the brush from Armand and began to brush her own hair.

"Then it will be a challenge for me to steal his heart."

"What!?" Jaz and I shouted at the same time and Armand pinned Jasmine to his chest as she looked about read to strangle Saleen. Saleen ignored her and lifted a large shell which she squeezed and a pearl necklace formed around her neck as the pearls flew out.

"Oh, uh, let go of me!" Jasmine cried and she looked at me. I started forward, but Saleen grabbed my arm.

"No, no, cutie. I'm going to need your help in catching that big brother of yours."

"I won't help you!" I shouted at her and she laughed.

"You are so cute when you're mad!" I looked at Jaz who was glaring at Saleen. "You know, sinking ships gets so old, and I've never worked the dry side."

"Jasmine! Alaric!" Aladdin called again and I tried to pull from Saleen.

"But land or sea, I'm still me. I'll win!"

"No, you won't!"

"But I will and you will be a big help." She pulled me close to her and I didn't have time to react as she kissed me right on the lips…

* * *

><p><strong>3rd POV:<strong>

Jasmine gasped as Saleen locked lips with Alaric and then promptly let him go. The boy floated down a bit, but he had a gazed over look like he was in a trance of some sort which he was.

"Come along Ricky. We must go find you're brother."

"Okay…"Alaric toned back and Saleen giggled at him. Jasmine gasped.

"What did you do to him?" She demanded.

"Oh, I've just made him worship whatever I say. It's quite fun." Saleen took hold of Alaric's hand and he grinned stupidly at her. "Bye now." She and Alaric swam away as Aladdin called out again.

"Jasmine! We were just kidding! Really!"

"Short man, are you with Jaz?" Genie called out too and Saleen pulled Alaric to the surface. Saleen pulled up onto a rock with help from Alaric and he watched obediently as she made her tail into a pair of legs, her tail becoming part of a reddish-orange and yellow dress.

"You look beautiful." Alaric complimented and Saleen preened herself in the reflection on the water.

"Do I really? Hmm. It'll have to do." She then looked at her feet. "Legs? What's all the fuss about?"

"Hello, other lady." Alaric said and Saleen looked down to see Jasmine swimming up quickly towards them.

"Ooh, the Princess is mad at me!" She put her hands in the air. "I'm scared! Hmpt!" She mocked and then pointed a finger at the water. Jasmine tries to come up from the water, but is stopped by a plastic like surface on the water top. She pounded her fists against the water top and she gasped as she couldn't get through it.

"Oh, yes, and the spell can't be broken until I return…If I return." Jasmine growled at her and looked at Alaric. The boy was obviously clueless as to what was going on, and he looked like he hadn't a care in the world.

Saleen turned her attention to Alaric. "Hmm, now what to do with you….Aha!" She made Alaric look at her and she spoke slowly so he'd listen. "You will remember everyone, but Jasmine. You found me on the beach and thought Aladdin could help me, understand?" Alaric nodded. "You worship me and never question a word I say."

"I will never question you." he repeated and she smirked.

"Good, boy."

* * *

><p>"Aladdin!" Alaric ran towards his brother as they rounded the corner and Saleen's smile widened. <em>He's handsome, this will be a breeze!<em> "Al!"

"There you are, Alaric! Where have you been? And why didn't you answer?"

"I was helping Saleen." He pointed at Saleen then as she sashayed over towards them.

"Ooh, we got company!" Genie turned into a crab and ducked down as Iago flew to Alaric's shoulder, Carpet sat on a rock, and Abu clung to Aladdin's leg. None of them could take their eyes off of her. Saleen came all the way up to Aladdin and put a finger to his lips, before sliding it down the close his mouth.

"Careful! I know someone who drowned that way." She walks off a little and Iago elbowed Alaric.

"Babe-a! Wooo! Kid you are a chick magnet!" Saleen went over to a rock and she beckoned at Alaric. He ran over, causing Iago to fall off his shoulder and ran to help her as she slide up on the rock. She smiled pleasantly at Alaric before posing a bit seductively on the rock.

"Magnificent view, isn't it?" She asked in sultry tone and Alaric beamed. Aladdin continued to stare and Genie the crab clamped on his toe with a claw waking him up.

"Ouch! Genie-"

"We have to find Jasmine!" Genie reminded him and Abu and Carpet nodded. Iago frowned at Alaric, before flying up and hitting Aladdin's shoulder.

"But look at her! Total knockout!" He landed on Aladdin's shoulder and leaned close to his ears. "And did you see those pearls? She's rich!"

"So is Jasmine!" Aladdin snapped in annoyance.

"Yeah!" Genie chimed.

"But this girl flaunts it!"

"I need to ask her and Alaric if they've seen Jasmine." He started towards her. Saleen put a hand up to shield her eyes as she peered around.

"I seek a brave and manly escort to accompany me to town."

"Seek no more!" Iago called as Aladdin helped Saleen off the rock and to the feet.

"But I know my way around! I am so very far from my kingdom."

"She's royalty too! This is fate!" Iago noticed that Alaric looked slightly off and frowned a bit, landing on his shoulder to look at him better. Alaric's eyes were a slight lighter shade and Iago leaned closer. Alaric looked at him and blinked. Saleen meanwhile had spotted Genie.

"How cute, a genie!" She murmured to herself and pointed at him behind her back. A large wave came up and onto the beach and pulled him into the water, unknown to the others.

"Actually, I'm looking for someone too. Have you seen a girl?" Aladdin asked.

"You seen Princess Jasmine?" Iago asked Alaric and he arched an eyebrow.

"Who?" Iago's confusion arose as Saleen started to talk.

"You know, I did see a damp young thing with long dark hair."

"That's Jasmine!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"She stormed off, complaining about her dreadful ex-boyfriend."

"Ex?"

"Yeah, that would be you!" Iago shouted and then frowned as Alaric's attention went to the sky. "Kid?"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Hey, Al, can't we help her?"

"I have to find her and straighten this out. Guys, I'm going back to Agrabah!"

"Oh-a! Well it looks like I have my brave and manly escort after all!" Saleen gushed and Alaric looked at Aladdin.

"Are you going to help her?"

"Uh, right, I guess so." Aladdin cocked his head to one side as Alaric looked at the ocean. It seemed his little brother's head was in the clouds today.

"Let's swim! I, I mean, walk!" Saleen corrected herself and taking Aladdin's arm she let him steer her away. Alaric ran ahead tossing rocks that might get in Saleen's way as she walked. Puzzled by this behavior, Abu, Iago, and Carpet waited along the shoreline, watching as the trio left. Genie came up after riding and crashing his jet ski and landed beside them.

"Where are Al and Rick?" Carpet moved around and pointed ahead, but when Genie wasn't paying attention he grabbed his head and turned it in the right direction.

"Um, not to alarm anyone but did you see how 'Laric has just flat out gone bonkers!"

"What do you mean? So he was smitten by a pretty face it isn't the first time."

"No, no, _that_ I could see, but he had this glazed look on his face like the Sultan did when Jafar hypnotized him."

"Saleen has magic?"

"Err, I dunno, but apparently 'Laric doesn't know who Jasmine is!"

"Why do you say that?"

"I asked him if he'd seen her and he said 'who'. Now don't tell me he was so 'smitten' that he forget Jasmine."

"Oookay. So, let me get this straight. Alaric is under a spell?"

"I dunno…Maybe." Iago muttered and Genie ran to catch up to the trio ahead. Abu, Carpet, and Iago followed at a distance.

* * *

><p>"Your arm is so powerful, mmmmm. Are you a swimmer?" Saleen giggled to Aladdin and then she watched as Alaric tossed another rock out into the sea.<p>

"Your brother is so adorable!" She cooed to Aladdin and Aladdin rolled his eyes.

"Um, yeah, real adorable." He murmured and Alaric turned and waved at them another goofy grin on his face. It way out of his character to act so oddly. He hadn't even acted that way for Sadira. Something was wrong….

"Let your conscience be your guide. You have to find Jasmine!" Genie hissed as he landed on Aladdin's shoulder dressed like Jiminy Cricket.

"That's what I'm doing!" Aladdin hissed back.

"Does _she_ have to come?" Genie asked pointing at Saleen with his umbrella. Saleen noticed Genie on Aladdin's shoulder and with a nasty look pointed at him and make bubbles appear around Genie's head. They exploded water, knocking him from Aladdin's shoulder.

"Okay, who did that?" he demanded spitting sand from his mouth. "Come on, I know there was magic involved!" But no one answer him and he got up and followed reluctantly. Something about that woman wasn't right….


	24. Elemental my Dear Jasmine part two

Elemental My Dear Jasmine part 2

Aladdin tried to keep an eye on Alaric as well as tell a story to Saleen, but it was proving to be a big task. Alaric was unusually wild running ahead of them to make people get out of their way and he couldn't help but focus on him for moments at a time.

"Sooo, you survived the elephant stampede and got the treasure?" Saleen spoke, brining him from his thoughts on Alaric and Aladdin grinned sheepishly a little flattered that she was in awe.

"Well, yeah, pretty much."

"How brave!" Saleen cooed. They then came up to where a man had set down some buckets of clean drinking water.

"Would you like to buy a cool drink for the lovely lady?" The man asked Aladdin and Saleen sneered at the merchant.

"I am parched here on land."She snapped harshly, but when Aladdin's eyes widened in surprise she cleared her throat. "Ehem, in your land, that is." The merchant handed Aladdin the ladle.

"Drink! Drink! I have plenty more." He stated and bent down to get the other ladle. He was about to gather more when he saw Jasmine's face in the water from where she was trying to get Aladdin's attention. The water was enchanted just as Saleen had told her and it allowed Jasmine to see what was happening while she was in the sea. The merchant of course didn't know that. He gasped and stumbled back. "There is a girl!" he exclaimed and Saleen gasped as she spotted Jasmine.

"Uh, where?" Aladdin asked and Alaric paused intrigued by what was going on. He too looked in the water and blinked at Jasmine. She waved at him, but then remembered that he was under Saleen's spell. Jasmine sighed as Alaric walked away from her and the merchant came back to look down at her.

Alaric ran to catch up to the adults and he reached them and Saleen started to pet him, making him forget Jasmine's face. Once that was done, she pointed at the bucket of water and made it shoot up and the merchant was knocked high in the sky.

"Ha, ha, Aladdin, show me more of your beautiful city!"

"I've got to get to the palace." He said in an annoyed tone and Saleen snuggled closer to him.

"Ooo, you take me to the finest places!" As they walked Saleen was giving the vendors dirty looks as they called out to her and when Aladdin gazed at her, she only hugged him closer with a smile. Suddenly a vendor shoved a fish under her nose.

"Fresh fish!"

"Charlie? You reckless fool."

"Uh, well, Saleen? I should get going now." Aladdin stammered and Alaric started to look agitated. He was torn between following Saleen and following his brother. Jasmine, meanwhile, appeared in a barrel of water close by.

"Aladdin!" She called out and Aladdin looked around in surprise.

"Jasmine? Where are you?" Saleen went and stood next to the barrel giving Aladdin an innocent look.

"Hmmm? I didn't hear anything!" She pointed at the barrel when Aladdin wasn't look and made holes in it and the water starts spilling out. Aladdin tries to go around her and only finds a barrel of fish.

"Uh, there's somebody I have to talk to right away!" He said quickly and Saleen wasn't about to let him leave. She put her arms around Aladdin's neck and leaned close.

"Tell me, Al!" Aladdin frowned a bit and tried to get away, but she latched back onto his arm again. Aladdin sighed heavily and looked at Alaric who was no longer looking worried.

"Alaric? Why don't you go and find Jasmine?"

"Who?" Alaric asked and Aladdin frowned.

"Look, this game you and jasmine are playing, I get it oaky? I was wrong to laugh at her. Can you please stop now?"

"Stop what?" Alaric asked looking at Saleen. "What's he talking about?"

"I don't think he's seen her, Al." Saleen murmured to Aladdin gently. "He's been with me."

"Oh, okay, but still….Saleen, really, uh, I-"

"Oh, clam up and show me around!" She pulled him along and Aladdin sighed again. "Aha ha ha ha!" She laughed and then moved in to kiss Aladdin.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Genie had just filled in his suspicions about Saleen being a water elemental and how she was able to control water and put Alaric under a spell. Iago, Abu, Carpet and Genie watched the scene from a balcony above them and they saw Saleen try to kiss him. Alaric was looking around again, leaning against the well beside him.<p>

"We don't want to arouse her suspicions yet." Genie murmured to Iago.

"Ya've got her all wrong. I'm telling ya!" Iago protested and then pointed at Alaric. "Maybe I was wrong about the kid! He looks fine to me!"

"I am your destiny." Saleen purred running her fingers along Aladdin's chest.

"But I already have a destiny." Aladdin argued and Saleen scowled.

"_That_ destiny is history!" She hissed.

"Huh?" Aladdin was confused now and Genie turned to Iago pointedly.

"Err, let's say you're right-is she dangerous?"

"Only if Al really makes her mad." Genie stated and then he glanced at Alaric. "And Alaric is not all right." Iago turned back to see Alaric dusting off Saleen with a goody grin as she petted him. Then she turned back to loving on Aladdin.

"Okay, now I'm convinced." Iago muttered and so did Abu and Carpet.

"I'm sorry, Saleen!" Aladdin cried as he got out from her arms. "But you're not the girl for me! See, I have a girl, Jasmine!"

"Yes!" Jasmine cried and Alaric jumped at her voice. He turned to the well behind him and waved.

"Hello, girl in the water." Jasmine blinked at him.

"Alaric it's me, Jasmine!"

"Jasmine?" Aladdin came over and peered into the well. "Jasmine!"

"She's trapped in a watery netherworld!" Saleen snapped, cupping Aladdin's chin hard. "And those long-distance relationships never work!" Jasmine scowled and pointed at Saleen.

"You're the one who trapped me!"

"You've got to release Jasmine!" Aladdin snapped at Saleen before turning to Jasmine. "I love her."

"I love you too, Aladdin." Jasmine murmured and they gazed at one another fixing their fight. Saleen sneered at the two for a moment.

"Oh, Aladdin, maybe for you this is true love, and maybe for me it's all just a cruel game, but must understand…I NEVER LOSE!" She screamed and the sound of thunder claps overhead. Alaric went and stood near Saleen not understanding why she was so angry. Saleen smirked at him and Aladdin frowned.

"Alar-" he was cut off as Genie appeared between him and Saleen.

"Perhaps you don't realize that you are up against semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic powers! Now let's see what your little elemental agua powers can do!" Saleen glanced at her nails for a moment and then points causally at the well making the water shot up and form a giant hand which clenches into a fist. Genie gulped and turned to face her.

"Maybe we don't have to get our powers involved in this-omfff!" Genie was hauled up by the hand and the hand starts to twirl him around and around and finally making a vortex of water. Genie's muffled cries could be heard.

"Whoawhoawhoa!" Genie shouts in a gurgled sound and Alaric claps at Saleen's display. Aladdin frowned. Saleen laughed at both her magic and Alaric's happy clapping.

"Saleen! Stop!" Aladdin yelled grabbing her arm.

"Yes, dear?" Saleen growls and Aladdin frowned back. Genie having talked to jasmine while in the vortex came and whispered into Al's ear.

"Okay, Al. Jaz says get her back to water! Oh, and don't be mad at Rick it's not his fault. Saleen put a spell on him." Aladdin's eyes widened a fraction before he composed himself.

"I've changed my mind. You're beautiful! She's cute." He came up and put an arm around her. "You're powerful! She's a prisoner! You are my new destiny." Aladdin leaned close to her trying make sure she was pacified. Saleen beamed at him.

"Al! How could you?"

"Hush up and start making some magic for me and my gal." Genie winked at him secretly as they walked away.

"Oooh, but what about the fair Princess Jasmine?" he called dramatically.

"Eeeeh, yesterday's news!" Aladdin scoffed and Saleen motioned to Alaric.

"Come along, Ricky." Alaric gladly ran to keep up to them. Genie pretended to sob.

"Oh, ohohohohoho! If that's what you wish, Mister Master!" He disappeared then reappeared in a uniform and he made Carpet appear too. Next he made Abu into a chauffeur and sit at the front of Carpet.

"A genie that tows the line! That's what I like to see." Saleen sniffed as she stepped onto Carpet. Genie took her hand and helped her on Carpet.

"I live to serve." He replied and when she was turned around he made a face at her. His tongue stuck out and one eyeball bulged out. She turned to him again and he turned his face normal again. "Perhaps I should take the little one home?" he suggested hoping that if Alaric was away from Saleen he'd be easier to cure. Saleen's expression turned savage.

"He's coming with me!" she hissed and Aladdin and Genie were taken aback by her hostility. She saw Aladdin's face and leaned close to him with a smile. "I have to get used to your cute brother being around too don't I?" Aladdin nodded then slipping back into his façade.

"Of course." He said and gave Genie a glance once before turning to Abu. "Driver, take us to that romantic little sea-side café." He leaned close to Saleen again. Abu answers in his usual way and like an engine revving, Carpet took off.

"What are you doing?" Iago shouted at Genie once they were gone.

"The best actor nomination!" he wiped a tear off his face as he spoke. "The tears cinch it!" Without waiting for a reply from Iago, Genie grabbed him and they disappeared.

* * *

><p>"What are we doin' back at the beach? I don't think this is the best time to go relaxin'!" Genie rolled his eyes.<p>

"Al's on his way here with Saleen." Genie made a replica of himself appear and it was wearing a hard hat and overalls.

"Ready when you are boss." The replica said and zapped a small hard hat on Iago's head. Iago scowled and took it off tossing it past the replica.

"Ready for what?"

"Better where that hard hat son, this here's a construction site." Before Iago could get away the replica grabbed Iago and squeezed making him sound like a whistle. Iago screamed and flew away not liking that at all and three more replicas show up behind the first. They all started to build then and Iago watched from a distance before flying over and settling on Genie's shoulder.

"What gives? I thought we were on a tight schedule!"

"Maybe Carpet will hit some traffic on the way here?" Iago frowned and flew up to see. He saw Carpet speeding towards them and Iago screeched and dive-bombed back to Genie. He grabbed his beard to stop himself from smacking the ground and then he jumped up and landed on Genie's shoulder.

"They're almost here!" he shouts and Genie gulped, looking at his lazy workers.

"Anytime now fellas…" One of the Genie's watches beeped.

"Yep it's time." Another stated still drinking coffee and then they hopped back to work.

"I don't care how fast they are, they'll never do it in time!" Iago scoffed and he folded his wings across his chest and looked away. One of the Genies grabbed him and used him as a whistle again. Iago sighed; some day's it doesn't pay to get up.

* * *

><p>Alaric sat behind Saleen and Aladdin waiting for praise or some kind of instruction and Saleen turned and patted him. Aladdin scowled briefly as she caressed his brother's face and he wondered what she why she had out a spell on him to begin with. Aladdin smiled at Saleen as she turned back to him. Carpet took them to a small cozy looking place that overlooked the sea and there he stopped and let them off.<p>

They walked in and to their surprise Iago greeted them at the entrance reading from a large book on a podium. More surprising was his outfit of a little pirate hat and eye patch, along with a blue and white striped shirt.

"Ahoy and welcome to Cap'n Salty's Swillery!" Iago announced.

"Table for two please!" Aladdin winked at Iago and Saleen cleared her throat.

"Um, we have a kiddies table set up right next to yours." Iago chimed in before she could get angry and she smiled sweetly.

"How thoughtful. We can't leave him behind." She murmured to Aladdin who glanced at Alaric. Why was she keeping him near? Did she suspect something?

"Oh, wait did you make a reservation? Cuz, I'm telling ya, it's been crazy tonight!" Iago yelled and they looked around at the empty room. "Welll, maybe I can fit you in, for *cough*, ahem, a small gratuity." He held out his wing for some money and Aladdin rolled his eyes. Genie dashed in quickly before something could happen and he was wearing a white sailor suit.

"Hi kids!" Genie greeted in a high, whiny voice. "Let's get you a table! My name is Gene and I'll be your waiter." Genie zoomed them over to some tables near the balcony and he set Alaric in a table near them.

"That's a good kid. Here's your crayons." He gave Alaric a box of colors and a coloring page and Alaric looked at Saleen.

"Go ahead, dear." She said and Genie and Aladdin seethed inwardly as Alaric gave her a loving smile.

"I highly recommend the Grouper Newberg! It's nummy, nummy, nummy!" Genie shouted and he shoved menus in their faces. He tried not to shove Saleen's too hard.

"Hmm, I don't know." Saleen murmured as she looked over the menu. "Surprise me." She shrugged and suddenly the floor fell away beneath her. Saleen screamed as she plummeted into the sea below and everyone peered down at her in laughter, except Alaric who looked worried.

"Surprise!" They all said, again except Alaric.

"We have to save her!" He wailed and Aladdin looked at him. "I'll save you!" He tried to jump in after her, but Genie grabbed the back of his vest.

"No, no. You'll jump on Jasmine." He pointed below and there Jasmine bobbled up after jerking Saleen out of the way.

"Go Al!" Genie called as he held a struggling Alaric. Aladdin nodded and took off on Carpet. They pulled her out of the water and she hugged Aladdin as they flew up from the water. Saleen fumed in the water below, but she spotted Alaric who was still struggling against Genie and she beamed. _He's young, but I can wait_.

"Humans never play fair! I'll just take your little brother then." She hissed and went down below. "He's more loyal."

Aladdin turned to jasmine on Carpet and looked at her sadly. "Jasmine, she-uh-I-uh-" Jasmine cut him off.

"No one will ever come between us, Aladdin." She murmured and suddenly a large wave came up behind them and Aladdin hugged Jasmine close.

"Hold your breath!" He hollered and they were taken under along with Carpet. Genie, Alaric, Abu, and Iago were all tossed into the water as well unable to get away. Saleen swam forward and grabbed Alaric who smiled at her lovingly. He never questioned why she was tugging him away from everyone else.

Jasmine and Aladdin came up sputtering and Jasmine spotted carpet. "Look!" She cried and Aladdin turned to see Abu and Iago floating on Carpet.

"Ugh, egh, oh-" Iago moaned.

"Where's Genie and Alaric?" Aladdin asked and a splash was heard. Genie popped up being held by the tail Armand.

"SOS! SOS!" Genie shouted as he was smacked back and forth against the top of the water.

"Oh, _Aladdin_!" Saleen called in a sing-song voice and they all turned to see Saleen high up on a tall water spout and beside her was Alaric. Jasmine gasped and Aladdin frowned.

"Let him go, Saleen!" Aladdin shouted and Saleen cackled.

"Why should I? He's my only loyal one now." Alaric was pulled closer to Saleen and she put a hand to her mouth, blowing Aladdin a kiss. "Wet kiss!" She said with a snarl and Aladdin tried to swim away from her magic, but a whirlpool started dragging him down.

"Carpet! Help!" Jasmine yelled as she swam towards Aladdin. Carpet tried to get to them but Armand grabbed him, Iago and Abu too.

"Nobody dumps me! Nobody!" Saleen murmured and Alaric watched the scene below with slight curiosity. "Come along, Ricky." She cooed at him. "Let's go watch Aladdin drown." She took Alaric's hand and down they went into the water.

Armand had a blast swinging his captives around and he finally stopped. Genie turned into a woman and with his large red purse began to beat Armand.

"You beast! You keep your hands to yourself, and I mean all eight of them!" Genie shouted and Carpet twisted up tight and he smacked the back of Armand's head sending Iago and Abu flying in the air. Carpet and Genie were released too and Carpet flew to save the flying animals.

"Okay, Mister Touchy-Feely! Let's arm wrestle!" Genie grew four more arms and Armand gave him a worried look.

"Welcome to my world, sweetheart!" She called to Aladdin. "And your precious Jasmine is next!" Saleen grinned.

"No Saleen, it's your turn!" Jasmine yelled and she dropped a net on her. Saleen screamed and splashed trying to get free, losing her grip on the whirlpool and Alaric. Alaric was grabbed by Aladdin and hauled up to the surface.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin called and started towards her as she pulled Saleen towards shore.

"Let go of me!" Saleen yelled.

"I don't think so!" Jasmine growled and Aladdin caught up to them.

"Jas-" He was cut off as Saleen's tail hit him in the face and he fell back in the water.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine cried out and then she spotted Alaric trying to free Saleen. "Alaric, stop it!" Aladdin came back up out of the water and tackled Alaric who was attempting to jerk the net from Jasmine.

"Genie!" Aladdin yelled as he and Jasmine both pulled on the net that Saleen was thrashing in; Alaric on the other hand was half drowning in his attempt to save her.

Genie of course wasn't paying attention. In fact he was trying to take a picture with the captured octopus. Armand was hanging upside down on a large display rack and Genie stood in front of Armand, Abu and Iago in his hands. Carpet was trying to get a good angle with the camera.

"Everybody smile, say calamari!"

Meanwhile Saleen was pulling Jasmine and Aladdin through the water and Alaric was stuck on the side of the net being dipped up and down in the water choking him.

"Hold on!" Aladdin called again, but Carpet was still trying to get a picture.

"I'm trying!" Jasmine cried back. "Aladdin she's going to drown Alaric!"

"Genie!" Genie finally heard Aladdin when Carpet got the picture.

"Al?" He started towards them then at a fast pace. Saleen got free of Aladdin and Jasmine finally and she took hold of Alaric pulling him close to her as she swam out of reach.

"You will seriously regret this indignity! You-" Genie came up under her and Alaric as a submarine, making both of them yelp.

"Turn him back Saleen!" Aladdin warned and she scowled.

"Fine!" She kissed Alaric again and he fell off into the water below with a gasp. Genie wasted no time in grabbing her and tossing her into the sub, preparing to blast her off.

"Fire one!" Everyone covered their ears as Genie blasted Saleen far out of sight as she screamed off into the sunset.

"Aladdin!" Everyone jumped as Alaric popped out of the water. "Aladdin! there's an evil mermaid! She said that she-that she…Why are you all looking at me like that?" Aladdin looked at Genie who shrugged.

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" Alaric asked with a frown. He turned and looked at the sun. "Whoa…how long was I under water?"

"Kid, you missed a heck of a lot." Iago muttered.

"What? What happened?" Alaric was really frowning now. "I just remember her kissing me. Ugh!" I spit rubbing a hand across my lips and Aladdin smirked.

"I'll explain on the way home." He said and Genie gathered us all out of the water.

"I'm so confused and a little tired." I mumbled to Genie as we sat on Carpet. He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"It's all right, short man. Just relax." Alaric shrugged but complied and they went home.

* * *

><p><em>It's a little rushed I think but maybe it was good. Please read and review! <em>


	25. Snowman is an Island part one

**Hi! I don't know where everyone went, but here's a new update! Please tell me if you like it! Reviews make me happy!**

**I realized that I didn't answer everyone on that last update, Sorry! **

**Blackmoondragon1415: Hello! I think I'll do Hunted. Yeah, Alaric's seen so many people before that he usually can spot if someone isn't right. Though he doesn't always get listened to by everyone else. Oh, and no pressure, but please, please update you're story! It's killing me! Okay, dramtics are over! ;) update when you can!**

**Rollingbell: Hi! I'm glad to see that you're writing that crossover story! It makes me happy to know that my character has inspired you to do this. **

* * *

><p>Snowman is an Island part 1<p>

It was freezing cold. That was the only description that this place of ice had. I shivered and hugged myself to keep warm as I trudged through the ankle high snow. Al and Genie led the way, but Genie was bounding ahead more and more, quite happy being out in this weather. I for one was not and had already verbally said so. No one else heard me though or if they did pretended I said nothing. Iago and Abu grumbled and groaned both of them shifting through the snow too. I, of course, was behind the rest of the group, having a hard time trying to stay upright. Genie had dressed us as he had when those wizards had made us go to the snow to play their game. For that I was grateful, because I was freezing.

"Hurry up, Alaric." Al called over his shoulder without bothering to turn and see if I was there. "I don't want you getting lost."

"Lost? How can you get lost in a place of pure white?" I asked sarcastically. The cold air blowing in my face wasn't helping my mood any and neither was the constant walking. I was exhausted and cold! "Get lost indeed…"

"Ooh, look at the pretty flakes!" Genie commented and I heard Al groan. "No two alike, you know. Isn't this the best shortcut? Yep, nothing like the great outdoors." I was glad to know Genie was in high spirits, but it was starting to bug Al. I wasn't really bothered by it. Genie had always tried to make things seem not as bad as they are.

"Uh, yeah, right. Are you _sure_ we're going the right way, Genie?" Al asked slight annoyance in his voice.

"Have I ever mentioned my semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic sense of direction?"

"We're lost." Iago muttered.

"I scream, you scream, we all scream for…frozen yoghurt!" Genie made a frozen treat cart appear. "Fat free! We're on the cusp of bikini season, ya know!" My stomach growled despite what he was offering was cold. Al, Abu, and Iago walked by him without looking.

"Another suggestion from the mind that brought us the short cut." Aladdin murmured sarcastically and I cast a look at him.

"I don't want yoghurt." I mumbled as my stomach growled again. "I want something hot. Like soup."

"Give it a rest, Alaric. I gave you something to eat." Aladdin groaned.

"Yeah like two hours ago." I snapped back.

"Boys tempers." Genie warned and I kicked the snow moodily. "I know! Let's play a game. I spy with my little eye something that starts with S!" He made a telescope appear and popped put the end before turning to normal.

"Ahh! All of this cheery prattle is making my ears go numb!" Iago screeched and he flew to sit on Genie's shoulders.

"Ears?" Genie asked and then he got a goofy look on his face. "Oh there they are!" I burst into laughter at the sight of Iago with human ears and the parrot glared at me.

"Oh, sure laugh it up." He grumbled and then turned to Al. "My sanity is dangling by a thread and the genie's not helping!"

"Well maybe if someone wasn't so grouchy then we'd all get along better!" I retorted.

"Shut up! I vote we turn back now! What's the worst thing that could happen?" Genie turned into a creepy old woman with a crystal ball then knocking Abu and Iago into the snow.

"I see tidal waves and typhoons, fevers and famines, pimples and papercuts!" Genie called out in a creepy voice and Iago looked ready to murder him as did Abu as they stalked towards him with thick icicles. I only snickered a bit.

"Calm down, guys." Al said taking the icicles away. "We're all a little edgy, but we've gotta stick together."

"That's right, guys, we're a team!" Genie cheered as he had a green shirt with a golden lamp on it and in his hands were a flag and a bicycle horn. "Team Aladdin! Whooo! Whoo! Let's hear it for the team!" Genie honked the horn as loud as possible and suddenly the ground started to shake.

"Oh, no!" Al cried as mounds of snow and ice started down towards us.

"Oops." Genie grinned sheepishly.

"Aww man!" I moaned and Genie gathered us up on a slab of ice. We slid down the hill as a large mound of ice and snow started towards us. Down and down we went and I couldn't help but have fun as we slid. Suddenly we flew off the end of a cliff and screaming we fell towards the bottom. We slammed into a rock at the bottom and crashed headfirst into the snow.

"Genie, don't do that again." Al grumbled as we popped out of the snow. I yelped as snow went down my coat and I hopped up and down.

"Cold! Cold!" I screeched and shook the snow out. Nobody noticed as I hopped up and down, typical.

"Well, so much for going back the way we came." Iago stated and we all looked at the closed up passage. Yep, it was blocked.

'Ooh!' Abu shouted and I turned to see what he was pointing at as Genie popped up from the snow under Abu.

"Cool!" Genie announced and I couldn't agree more.

"I'd say freezing!" Al stated and then he turned too. "Wow!" There was a large castle down in the valley below us and blocked the way to the other side. We'd have no choice but to go through it, though it did look really neat!

"Whoa! What a place to put a castle!" Genie shouted and he scrambled up from the snow, knocking Abu off his head. "Let's go check it out!" We went down the embankment and stopped down at the door to the castle.

* * *

><p>"Not exactly convenient to shopping and schools." Genie murmured, pulling out a map and looking at it. We stood outside the door all of us eyeing the castle with mixtures of apprehension and awe.<p>

"Genie, can you give us five minutes without clowning?" Al asked in annoyance. Genie didn't notice and I felt bad that Al was still getting angry at him.

"Sure! Say no more!" Genie beamed, while turning briefly into a clown with a large red circle with a red line through it, but I frowned at Al.

"Can we go five minutes without your bossiness?" I retorted back to him and he narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, _you_ lead then." He poked me in the chest and I stumbled back.

"Fine, I will." I said snootily and pushed past him.

"We can't go around, but maybe we can go through." Al stated and we looked at the door again. Al reached up to touch the knocker and suddenly its eyes flashed.

"None may pass without the leave of the castle lord!" We all scrambled back as the large door knocker in the shape of a gargoyle head spoke to us. Its eyes flashed green again and I hid behind Al and Genie. "And the mighty yeti lord Kutato may not be in a _generous_ mood. Enter if you dare." It spoke with a laugh and opened the door slowly. It looked dark inside.

"Uh, I have a strict rule about doing anything that ends with the words 'if you dare'!" Iago shrieked behind my head and Al scoffed.

"So we sweet talk the lord of the castle. How hard can that be? _Right_ Mister leader?" Al looked pointedly at me and I was hiding behind him. He stepped out of the way and I gulped at the dark before clearing my throat and straighten up.

"Err, yeah of course! It'll be easy!" I stated in a brave voice and Al rolled his eyes.

"Right!" Genie cheered, sticking up for me. "Your brother dates a princess, you both hang with a sultan, you have a way with royalty!"

"Uh, let's recap the 'if you dare' thing." Iago muttered to the doorknocker.

"Relax. I can get us through." I told him and he turned to me.

"Oh, sure…NOT! We are so dead!"

"Shut up! If you were in charge we would have had to walk all the way back down that stupid mountain!" I shouted back.

"Oh, yeah? Well at least I don't ask for food thirty times a day!" He retorted and I glared at him.

"I get hungry! Besides why are you complaining? You eat like a pig!"

"Do not!" He growled at me.

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Get in here!" Al shouted irritably and we both reluctantly called it quits as we went inside the castle.

* * *

><p>Again I jumped as the door slammed shut. I pushed in front of Al and started down the hall, though I did make sure they were still behind me. as we walked along the hall I could feel staring and turned my head startled to find that there was gargoyle heads all along the walls! And each one we passed lit up.<p>

"I feel like we're being watched." Al said and I nodded.

"I don't like it."

"You are." The gargoyle stated closet to me and I yelped.

"Ahh! Man, they don't look happy…like Iago." I said slyly and Iago growled at me.

"Shut up!" he snarled loudly and Aladdin glared at the both of us.

"Guys, please!"

"Does this concern anyone other than me? Don't count that kid." Iago cowered on Genie's shoulder not trusting to sit on mine.

"Iago….Shh. Is that…breathing?" Al asked quietly and we all paused to listen. There was a large door way and hesitantly we walked out.

"Think that's the castle lord?" Aladdin asked and I gulped.

"Um, maybe, it's just some really big hairy guy that lives in the castle." I guessed with a nervous laugh.

"Or he's the guy that ate him." Iago muttered.

"You are in the presence of the castle lord." Again we jumped as one of the gargoyles spoke. Al shoved me forward gently and I instantly regretted my earlier statement. I turned to look at him over my shoulder and he smirked.

"Go on. I'll be right behind you." He promised. "Very close." I gulped and taking a deep breathing, I stepped forward.

"Hello!" I bowed to the monster. "Err, greetings my lord! We, eer, um, seek…permission to pass through your…castle?" I stuttered and then looked at Aladdin. "Al?" Thankfully Al got the message and stepped up.

"Oh, um, see we were heading back home from another land and kinda got off track!" He told the yeti.

"Way off track." I offered and Al shot me a look. "Err, I mean….yeah." Slowly the yeti scratched along wall leaving four long claw indentions.

"Diddd he just cut through stone with his claws?" Al asked nervously and he grabbed the back of my coat, pulling us back a bit.

"Correct." Genie stated just as nervous.

"I feel sick." I moaned.

"You know, turning back doesn't sound too bad right now." Al spoke as we turned and fled towards the door, we didn't get far as Lord Kutato stood and roared at us menacingly.

"Genie?" Al turned to him quickly.

"Want to am-scray?" Genie guessed and Al nodded.

"Fast!" Genie poofed into a hot air balloon and we all piled inside.

"Throw the parrot overboard! He's weighing us down!" Genie shouted. I turned and looked at the yeti and it was eyeing Genie curiously.

"Genie, we aren't moving!" Al shouted and I turned to Iago.

"Iago lose some weight!" I shouted at him and he scowled.

"A fine time to start being a funny guy!" He shouted back. "Hello, get a move on!" He turned to scowl at Genie.

"No problemo!" Genie announced and we were back on the ground. Feeling something odd, I looked down and saw that we were in roller blades! Genie skates around the room and we tried to copy him.

"Ahhh!" I yelped as I flew across the room unable to stop. I hit the wall with a thud and turned falling to the floor on my bottom, wheels still rolling.

"Genie!" Al shouted in annoyance. I tried to get up and fell again. I looked up tiredly to see Kutato still looking at Genie and he is…smiling. I wanted to know what he found so amusing but Genie's voice brought me back out of my thoughts.

"Ooh! Sorry, Al!"

"Genie, hurry!" Al yelled again as Iago and Abu skated by, rolling out of control. I started up again and managed to pull myself up, in time to get pushed by Iago and Abu and I was sent sailing across the room towards Al on one foot, the other having been moved to avoid stomping the animals.

"Al!" Aladdin rolled out of the way as I continued on, failing my arms around. "Ahhh!" I bounced off the wall in front of me and landed backwards again. Kutato made a noise behind me and I saw he was looking at me funnily. Weird.

"Okay, one great escape coming right up!" Genie called. Suddenly I found myself sitting in Al's lap, Iago and Abu balancing on a stick above us. Genie was below on a unicycle and he was balancing Al and I in a wooden chair.

"Genie!" Al yelped as we fell off him. I toppled off Al and landed on the unicycle upside down my hands on the pedals.

"Whoa! Whoa!" I tried to keep my balance and started to pedal with my hands, my legs in the air. Everyone else, meanwhile had been rescued by Genie who now held him in his arms. I pedaled past them.

"Look at me!" I called to them and Al rolled his eyes. Genie grinned a little and then I turned to see that I was headed towards a ball that was in the floor! _How did a ball get there?_ I wondered and tried to brake. I couldn't and ended up running into it and it got underneath me bouncing me high. I came back down unicycle-less and Genie made replica of himself appear and he caught me with one hand.

"Ta-da!"

Suddenly loud laughing came and I looked to see who was doing it. To my surprise it was Kutato and he was looking at me and the replica Genie.

"Genie. It's not funny!" I heard Al yell.

"He's not laughing! That guy is!" I pointed at the yeti and the replica set me down before disappearing. I felt something grab me and I was engulfed in a large hairy hand.

"Alaric!" I heard Al cry and I wiggled until my head was out of the fist. I turned to see Genie being held in the other hand and the yeti pressed his hands together transferring us to the same hand.

"Hello." Genie greeted and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's he doing?"I asked and Genie looked up.

"Um, well…" I looked up too and saw the yeti lowering his knuckles onto our heads. He was giving us a noogie!

"He likes us! Hey, maybe we don't have to leave after all!" Genie beamed and I shook my head.

"I don't care. I want to leave." Genie ignored me, too engrossed with this newest development and he grabbed me making us disappear and reappear on a stage behind a thick curtain.

"Uh, Genie?" He zapped me into an odd outfit that was like his. It was red and white striped and he put a flat hat on my head and a cane in my other hand. And then his voice echoed across the room.

"Let's give a cool arctic welcome to the ambassador of amusement, the hardest working man in wonderment, the magistrate of magic…Genie! And his little funny buddy, Alaric!" I yelped as Genie pulled me on stage with the end of his cane. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, ladies and snowmen." Kutato sat down in amusement and I gulped. "Hey. This really wowed 'em in Babylon!" Genie made music play and then he started dancing and he pulled me along making me copy his moves. I looked up and saw a bigger Genie holding puppeteer strings. He winked at me and I looked back at Al, Iago, and Abu. They were trying not to laugh at me.

"Psst." The Genie beside me whispered and I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "Singing time!" I barely had time to ask what that meant when words bubbled up from my mouth.

*****"Oh, we are the boys of chorus! We hope you like our show! We know you're rooting for us! But now we have to go!" We sang and I smiled a bit having fun and it did seem like Kutato liked us. We ran/danced off stage and then came back again singing once more. "Oh, we are the boys of chorus! We hope you like our show! We know you're rooting for us! But now we have to go!" Genie let go of me once we ducked behind the curtain again and I laughed. Genie winked at me and pointed at Abu and Iago. In seconds they were dressed in funny jester costumes and like I had been were on strings.

"Hey, kids! It's the Punch and Moody show!" Genie announced in a goofy voice. Abu and Iago spotted the clubs in one another's hands and they started fighting. Genie poofed them away and back to normal as he set back near Al. Kutato starts laughing louder and Genie beamed. he went over to him holding out large playing cards.

"Go on, take one. I'll guess it!" Kutato picked up a card and peered at it. A replica of Genie is on the card as the king of hearts.

"King of hearts! Am I right?" The original asked.

"I'm just overflowing with love! Ooh, this'll be a mess!" The Genie on the card exclaimed and he made hearts fly everywhere. A cupid Genie flew in then and he takes out his bow and arrows.

"Not a problem!" He exclaims and hearts started going everywhere. Suddenly Kutato's gaze fell on me and he looked at me expectantly.

"Your turn." Genie whispered and I rubbed the back of my neck.

"What do I do?" I asked and took a step forward. Something moved out from under my foot and with a yelp I flew up in the air and crashed on my back.

"Oh man!" I rubbed the back of head lifting it a fraction as I spotted my falling culprit. I had stepped on the bouncy ball. Kutato laughed loudly and picked me off my feet. I shook my head to clear it and once again Genie and I were given a noogie. He liked it when I got hurt. What a weird since of humor!

"Huh, he really loves you and Genie, Alaric." Al said once Kutato finally set me down. I went and hid behind Al.

"How sad, very sad. There's no helping the comedically-challenged." Iago drawled and I frowned at him.

"Oh, you're just mad because you don't have a sense of humor."

"Oh, yeah? Well who got all stuttery back there with that hairy monster!" I gritted my teeth as I glared at him.

"Shut up! I tired!"

"Guys, stop it!" Al snapped as we headed for the exit. Iago and I glowered at each other.

"Lord Kutato has granted you leave to pass through our gates." Gargoyle stated and he gladly opened the door for us. Outside was a world new world. There was no snow at all. It looked like spring on this side of the castle. We were about to leave when I turned to Al.

"Wait, where's Genie at? He's coming isn't he?" My question was answered as Genie pulled up in a fancy car and he exited on a long red carpet, popping up on the end. he was wearing a flowery shirt and sunglasses.

"Yo, babe." He greeted us.

"Kutato's letting us cut through the castle!" Al informed him and Genie shook his head.

"Haha! Al, whoa! I can't leave yet! I've got some sure-fire material to try out on his hairy-ship!"

"I don't know, Genie." Al said reluctantly and I shook my head.

"Kid, we can't stand in the way of top-draw family entertainment!" Iago hollered and I frowned at him.

"Don't stay. Come with us!" I pleaded with Genie. This Kutato guy wasn't right at all.

"I'll catch up, shorty!" Genie promised, patting my head.

"At least the yeti guy appreciates me!"

"We do too, Genie. You know that."

'Yeah!' Abu chimed in.

"We're just not sure about him." Al continued and Genie waved us off.

"Hey, I'll catch up later! Right now, my number one fan demands an encore!"

"Wait, Genie!" I put a hand on his arm before he could leave. "I'll stay with you!"

"Alaric, are you sure?" Al asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, besides this guy likes me too doesn't he?"

"Sure he does!" Genie grinned and put an arm around me. "Don't worry, Al. We'll catch up." He leaned close to Al then. "Could be good to distance those two, eh?" He nodded at me and Iago and Al nodded back.

"You're right, Genie. Catch up soon guys!" Al told us and then he and the two animals left. The door shut as Genie lifted me off my feet.

"Come on, shorty, we have a monarch to entertain!"

"O-okay, but no more hitting. I think I've had enough." Genie chuckled.

"Sure thing kiddo."

* * *

><p>part 2 next!<p> 


	26. Snowman is an Island part two

Snowman is an Island part 2

"I fly through the air with the greatest of ease!" Genie the trapeze artist called and I swung on my swing watching as he swung around. He motioned me forward and with a sigh I started swinging higher and then let go. I flipped through the air and Genie caught me. We had been doing tricks for a while now and everything we did made Kutato laugh. I'm sure Genie appreciated all the attention, but I was starting to tire out. At that moment our rope snapped and with a yelp we both fell.

"Genie!" Luckily he was quick on the uptake and before I could hit the ground Genie had us dressed as basketball players and standing in front of a goal.

"Come on, shorty." Genie taunted. "Get the ball from me." I grinned and raced forward snatching the blue basketball from him.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" The ball yelped as I dribbled it and then I aimed for the goal. Genie grabbed my middle at the last second and lifted me up so that I could slam it in.

"Yay!" I shouted and Genie set me down, now as a hula dancer and he started to sing in a Hawaiian voice.

"Join in!" He pointed at me and I looked down to see that I was dressed in Hawaiian attire and had a small ukulele. I shrugged and started playing randomly dancing too and Kutato laughed and clapped with mirth.

"Big finish!" Genie hollered and he decorated the room in Hawaiian décor and grinned. "Welcome to the enchanted genie room! Hit it short man!" I strummed again really fast and then tossed my hands in the air.

"Ta-da!" I said and Genie made everything disappear. Kutato laughed harder. Genie winked at me and I was glad to see that it was time to go. He picked me up and we floated over to the yeti.

"You've been a super, fantabulous audience. It's been metaphysical, I really mean it." Genie handed Kutato a signed photo of himself and me.

"Um, yeah, it's been fun! Really." I said and Genie laughed and he turned us towards the exit,

"Now, before we catch up with our pals, I'd …"

"Genie?" I gasped as I turned and saw Kutato stand up, a glass bottle in his hands. "No, no, bad yeti." I stated and Genie gulped.

"Just…like…to…say…Uh-oh." We were grabbed and shoved down into the bottle. Once that was done, Kutato howled with laugher and sat back down on his throne. Genie and I exchanged glances.

"So then, the big hairy monster says, 'that genie and little boy are so much fun, I oughta have them….bottled.'"

"What are we going to do? How do we get out?" I panicked and Genie shook his head.

"I dunno short man, we've just got to wait until Al comes back."

"If he comes back." I grumbled and Genie patted me.

"Don't worry, shorty. He will. We just have to keep him entertained." Kutato looked at us expectantly and I heaved a sigh.

"Okay, okay. So what first?"

* * *

><p>"Again." Genie muttered and Kutato pointed at me stabbing a claw against the side of the bottle. "He wants you to do it again."<p>

"Do I have to?" I sighed and Genie sighed too. We both knew the answer to that. So I tried it again. my real goal was to reach the top and pop the cork out, but I couldn't reach the top and Genie couldn't open it either. It was stuck tight and for him only someone outside could open it. I ran to the other side of the glass and half-ran up the smooth glass only to topple back down again. Kutato hooted jovially.

"Hardy har har, you be stupid ape." I muttered and Genie put a hand out for me to get up. I grabbed his hand and he started pulling me up when a hair paw grabbed the bottle and he shook it. Genie and I both slammed against the sides of the glass as he laughed again.

"Ow…" I moaned as he set the glass back down. Genie landed beside me and we both held our aching heads.

"You okay, kiddo?" Genie asked leaning over me and I winced as he touched my forehead.

"No. I want to go home."

"I know. I know. Why don't you sit down over there and I'll keep him busy for while." I just laid there too exhausted to move from doing flips and hand springs and bouncing around the ground. So I turned slightly as Genie started doing what looked like TV shows. (Genie had shown me a TV before and I had liked it. We watch monster movies.)

"But _monsieur_, if this is the cat, where is the lobster?" Genie asked as a French maid and he/she stroked the orange cat. Suddenly another Genie ran by with a lobster attached to his nose.

"My face!" He cried. "Get it off my face!" Behind me Kutato bangs his fist against his armrest and Genie takes his cue to find something else to do. Genie popped up after a buzz of static and he was dressed as a saleman.

"The Copenhagen formula actually reduces male pattern stupidity!" I blinked at him and he looked at me in concern as Kutato thumps the armrest yet again. Static again and Gene becomes a baseball player.

"How cow!" A voice over Genie shouts as the real Genie slugs his bat against a ball that had came flying out of nowhere. "It's a towering homer for the plucky young rookie from Agrabah!"

"Hang in there, kiddo." Genie whispered to me and I sighed again. _Hurry up, Al. I'm tired. _Again and again Kutato 'changes the channel' on Genie. I could tell with each change that he was running out of ideas. He turned into a cowboy, a bobcat with a police hat, a woman, a cow, a scary old man, a pirate and then back to normal panting with exhaustion.

"Please, please!" Genie begged. "No more! The kid and I are exhausted!" Genie pulled me closer as Kutato gave us the evil eye. He was displeased and he smacked his armrest again with a loud roar.

"Maybe we should show him how nice would be if he let us go?" I suggested sarcastically and Genie brightened.

"Good idea!" The next thing I knew Genie handed me a card and he sat back in a chair with a beard on his face that looked like the yeti lord's.

"Um, gee, Kutato! Thanks for letting us go!" I gushed seeing what his plan was. The yeti/Genie smiled.

"Well, I learned my lesson, Alaric. The best way to keep friends is set them free. Aw, you're the best friend ever."

"And you're my best friend too." I told him back and we both looked at Kutato to see what he thought. He looked confused. _Great_.

"If you'd like to learn more about letting genies and kids go, your local library suggests, 'Let My Genie and Kiddy Go', by Freida Genieandkid, 'Trapped Genie, Scared Boy', and '101 other uses for Big Bottles'!"

"It's not working!" I groaned as Kutato slammed his fist down so hard it broke the bowl of grapes he had sitting there as he growled loudly.

"Let's keep going then." Genie said tiredly and I nodded.

Minutes later…

"Let's see where we stand. Hit me!" A Scoreboard appeared behind Genie and it spun awhile before landing on $10,000. "Ten thousand laughs in just the last hour!?" He pretended to be shocked and then changed back to normal.

"Isnt that enough? I fractured my funnybone for you! There's no more giggles, gags, or guffaws left in me! And the poor kid can't possibly do anymore flips! Please, your hairy-ship, let us go!" Kutato jumped up and down in anger at that giving us a loud grunt in response.

"But we dong have anymore to give! We've given 'till it hurts! Can' you see we're wasting away?" Genie made a puddle on the ground and I looked up at the yeti. He frowned and lifted the bottle to eye view. Genie sighed and turend into a fancy dressed man with odd puffy clothing.

"You know, in the theater we have a saying: the show must go on! And on, and on, and on…."

"Genie, I can't…I can't feel my legs anymore."

"I'm sorry shorty, I'm all burned out too." Kutato starts to get edgy and I sighed.

"Let's go again." I muttered and Genie frowned.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've got a new one. You make a shark and it'll chase us around okay? That way we can both stay awake."

"Okay then." Genie shrugged and soon we were in diving suits and a large grey shark started towards us. I didn't expect it to be so real and I yelped as we started swimming for our lives in the small containment. Soon Kutato grew bored of that. Genie tried juggling next and he juggled me along with other things. Kutato laughed with joy everything I went further in the air; he was probably hoping I'd smack my head against the top of the bottle.

"Lord Kutato!" The gargoyle called and Genie and I turned both of us hoping that maybe Al had come back. "Lord Kutato, there's, uh, a delivery." I sighed, no Al. Genie put a hand on my shoulder. "You've been selected to test out the new turbo genie! Yes, faster and funnier than those everyday genies! And it comes with a free turbo kid! This kid can do everything without getting tired!" Genie and I beamed then knowing something or someone was imitating that gargoyle. I'd have to thank him later. Kutato looked at us.

"Oh, yeah, just call me last year's model! Mister obsolete!" Genie chimed to Kutato and I nodded.

"Don't you want something that won't tire out?" Kutato started to walk off then and I grinned as Iago and Abu came running out of there hiding place. Something knocking on the glass above us had me turning around and I smiled in relief.

"Aladdin!"

"Al, you're a sight for sore eyes!"

"Hey, I couldn't leave my best bud behind or my brother." Al took in my probably bruised face and frowned. Genie tucked an arm around me.

"Our captive audience sort of made us the captive ones. Poor kid is exhausted."

"Come on! That hairy lummox will be back any second!" Iago called and I looked at him.

"Thanks, Iago. And I'm sor-" He waved me off.

"Eh, don't start. I'm sorry too." Al finally got the cork out and Genie flew out to catch Al. I was clinging to Genie's back using what was left of my muscles.

"Thanks, Al!" Genie and I said to him and then we heard giant footsteps approaching.

"Look out! It's Lord Couch Potato!" Kutato was furious and in rage he grabbed the bottle and chunked it at us. Luckily it missed and smashed somewhere ahead. I was too tired to run, but I did anyway, keeping a grip on Al so I wouldn't get lost. Al ran over to the fireplace as Kutato stomped after us and he grabbed a giant poker. Kutato laughed at Al, thinking he was going to try and fight him with it. Instead, Al ran and jabbed it into the ground and vaulted over Kutato's head barely missing the hands that reached up to smash him. Al landed on the stairway behind the yeti and he turned to us.

"Hurry, this way!" He called and Genie scooped me up in his arms as we all headed towards the steps. We flew up the steps behind Al, Iago and Abu not far behind and Kutato chased after us in determination.

"Faster! He's really ticked now!" Iago squawked. We ran into a room and Al slammed the door shut on Kutato, sliding the lock into place.

"Barricade the door!" Al shouted and we looked around the room.

"With what?" Iago and I cried at the same time. Al realized this and ran to the window.

"Too far to jump down." he mused and Iago landed on the window sill.

"Luckily I can fly. Should I tell the princess you loved her?" I rolled my eyes at him and Genie came up to us.

"The bird's not the only one who can fly! Hang on!" He transforms into a glider and Al and I were strapped in with Abu to the bottom of it.

"All right!" Al yelled in excitement and then he looked at me. "Are you okay?" I nodded.

"I just want to go home." Al smiled a bit and then Kutato knocked down the door behind us. He ran to the window at eh same time we took off into the air and he missed us by inches. We headed towards the snowy mountains then and suddenly Genie started to flail.

"Whoa! I don't know how Carpet makes it look so easy!" Genie called as he wobbled.

"Learn fast, Genie!" Al shouted and Genie tried to adjust.

"It's too windy!" Iago cried. "Too windy!" Suddenly a large gust of wind blew us all out of the sky and we plummeted to the snow below.

"I thought you could fly." Al said pulling Iago out of the snow.

"_You_ I'm not talking to." He said and Al smirked. Kutato roared and we looked at the castle to see him leaning out the window. Al started to laugh.

"He's stuck in the house! What's the matter? Lose your genie?"

"Don't forget Flipper over there."

"Iago…" I growled and he beamed at me. "Al, don't taunt him." I warned and then a loud crash was heard and we watched as Kutato busted through his tower.

"_See_?" I said pointedly to Al and he laughed nervously.

"That was thick stone!" We all screamed then as we realized that Kutato's trajectory was headed right where we were! We scrambled up and then Genie turned into a snowmobile.

"Hop on!" He called and we jumped on. we started off but Kutato was right on our heels and Al and I had to duck to avoid getting sliced by his claws.

"Genie! he's gaining!" Al cried.

"I'll put a hurdle in his path." He made three large hurdles appear, but Kutato just barreled through nonstop and didn't even slow down.

"Whoopise. Well at least he's finally getting some exercise." Genie murmured and Al turned around.

"Ahh! Genie tree!" I yelped and Genie screamed too as we barely ducked under the fallen tree. Kutato jumped over it of course and he started to slide down the hill after us. Hearing something strange I turned around to see Kutato laughing as he slid down on his belly. I poked Al.

"He's having fun." I said and Al was about to reply when suddenly we flew off the edge of a cliff.

"Everybody, scream!" And we all did as we plummeted straight down to the ground. "Déjà vu!" Genie announced as we again popped out of the snow.

"Uh-oh." I moaned as Kutato came to stand over us. But he was smiling at us, not frowning.

"You know aside from the menacing moments, you've been fun." He turned into a cheerleader. "Ra ra ra! Sis-boom-betty! Let's hear it for my pal yeti!" Genie cheered and he blew his horn again. A small avalanche landed on the yeti and buried him completely.

"Wow, Genie, you really got him!" Al said in shock and Genie sighed sadly.

"Yes. He was big, he was hairy, he was unkempt, but, man oh man, could he laugh." At that Kutato burst from the snow laughing his head off.

"Alaric, you were right! He enjoyed the chasse! He had fun!" Al said and I nodded.

"_That_ was fun?" Iago asked irritably.

"I have a feeling that this abominable snowman hasn't been outside the castle for a long, long time." Al said and we watched the yeti play.

"That would explain his taste for the abominable showman here!" Iago stated pointing at Genie.

"Look, he's entertaining himself!" Genie exclaimed as Kutato started to roll a snowball. Genie jumped out in front of him and held out cards. "And speaking of entertainment, pick one!" Kutato paused for a moment before lifting Genie and setting him on his feet to the side.

"Gee, that was his favorite! I guess he doesn't need me anymore."

"We need you, genie. Boy, it was a boring hike without you."

"The worst part is he actually means it!" Iago grumbled and Al smirked at him.

"Iago, you said you missed Alaric…" I grinned at him sleepily from the snow and he rolled his eyes. Genie bounded in the snow next to him.

"Aw, Al, you're just saying that. I know I got carried away. Sorry for being such a ham!" Genie turned into a pig and in his hoof was a skull.

"Forget about it. You were just being…you." Al stated and I yawned.

"I won't do that again! You can bank on it!" He said shaking change around as he ran as a piggy bank.

"Well you won't be able too." Iago said and Genie looked at him. "Check out the dozer." I yawned and Genie grinned as he hauled me up from the snow.

"Come on, kiddo, let's get you home." He said and he tossed me over his shoulder. Al walked ahead and Abu and Iago ran behind him. As we left I looked at Kutato and saw to my amazement that he was making replicas of me and Genie out of snow. Maybe he didn't need us, but he still would miss us when we were gone.

* * *

><p><em>So, was it okay? I hope so! Please review and tell me what episodes you guys would like to see in the future! Anyone that you really want to see! I need a list of ones to do. It'll help. <em>

_Okay, for the next one I think I'll do the episode with Thundra! Look out Iago! Teasing is coming your way!_


	27. Fowl Weather part one

**Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long! **

**yasdnilgoth: Thank you so much! That would be neat, then Aladdin would have to save his brother. If you want I can do that episode. **

**sandra: Yes, I will be doing that episode :)**

**Everyone else thanks for the reviews and the likes!**

* * *

><p>Fowl Weather part 1<p>

It had been a few days after the incident with the yeti and I really wished that I was back in the snow. The heat was unbearable and I was sweating horribly. We were on the outskirts of Agrabah, trying to bring what little water there was left to the fig trees and plants that weren't getting water fast enough. We had been at it for hours and were only half down the rows. Jasmine and Al walked behind me as we carried them across the dry ground.

"Are we going the right way?" Al asked the small village boy we were helping. My arms were growing heavy with the full jar of water and I jostled it to help make it easier to carry.

"The fig trees are just up ahead. It was kind of you to help me." The boy said turning to look at us. Below me Abu was helping keep the jar up and he grunted as we paused at the last tree in the row.

"Oh, we all like to do our part." Iago stated in a sweet tone as he landed on the edge of my jar. That voice meant he was about to be rude. I rolled my eyes as he leaned down towards Abu. "So move it, monkey, and put some muscle into it!" Abu retaliated by launching out from under the jar with an angry screech and clambering up the side to splash water on Iago. Iago dodged and flew off to get away from the onslaught of water.

"Stop it, Abu!" The village boy cried. "The trees are dying! They need every drop of water!"

'Sorry.' Abu apologized looking sheepishly and I smiled at him before looking up and scowling at Iago.

"What the heck is wrong with that kid? What's he talkin' about? It looks like a fine fig to me." Iago stated as he eyed a fig beside him. "Here." He took a bite and it deflated, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth as he spit it out and I couldn't help but snigger. He heard me and glared Al and I. "Come on, pokies! Can't you see these trees need water?" I rolled my eyes at him and started to pour water on the tree I was standing next too. The dry earth sucked up the water quickly.

"If only we had enough water to do the job." Al stated sadly and I sighed.

"It's so awful here." I murmured and Al put an arm around my shoulders. The little village boy sighed.

"There used to be a spring here." He said and poked at the ground with his foot as Iago came to land on my shoulder.

"Key words 'used to be'." He muttered in my ear and I thumped his head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"For being yourself." I said innocently and he glared at me.

"There's still time for more trip to the town well." The boy sighed heavily and he took the jar from my hands. "Goodbye, and thanks." He told us.

"Bye." I said sadly as he walked away from us. We all watched him for a while and then turned away to look at the dying trees again.

"He'll never get enough water this way. Isn't there something we can do, Aladdin?" Jasmine asked and Al took out Genie's lamp. He gave it a rub and in a puff of smoke Genie appeared dressed as a large woman with a horned hat and long blonde braids and he was singing.

"Der wunderkind! Der wunderkind! Der wunder, wunder, wun-" Genie stopped singing and looked around. "Oh, boy."

"Shh." Al hissed nodding at the little boy who was still wondering down the hill with his jar.

"Oops. Civilians." Genie shrunk a little and hid by our feet. I lifted my foot and he smirked at me before knocking me over with a small burst of magic. I scowled at him from the ground and Iago muttered about eating dirt. Al ignored us as Jasmine giggled and he gestured to Genie about the dry land.

"Uh, Genie, suppose we could find a little water?" Al asked and Genie beamed.

"Don't you worry none, sonny." Genie told us, he was now dressed as a Texas oilman and he ruffled our heads. "We'll have you a well drilled faster than an armadiller scampers across hot asphalt. Where there's a drill, there's a way." He called as he changed into a drill and started to drill down into the ground. Al, Abu, and I leaned down on our stomachs to see what he was doing. Iago flew away to sit back in the tree and he watched us with a mixture of annoyance and curiosity.

"Yeowch!" Genie yelped as the drill hit something with a loud clang and I jumped as he popped back up.

"Uh, no underground spring?" Al guessed.

"Lots of underground. No spring." Genie groaned and I sighed. He smiled at me sadly. "Sorry kiddo."

"Any chance of rain?" Al tried again and Genie turned into a weatherman that had hair like mine. I grinned as Genie noticed that I had noticed the likeness and smiled back.

"Today's forecast for the tri-desert area: hot and dry. But, tomorrow we're in for a change of pace: dry and hot. By the way, happy 1201st birthday to the genie of the mason jar." I snickered and Al rolled his eyes playfully.

"Hey, wait a second! Isn't that rain down there?" Jasmine asked pointing out a small black cloud near the bottom of the map. Genie shrank and went to stand under the cloud. The cloud nearly struck him with lightning and suddenly started to rain on his head.

"Feels like rain to me." Genie sneezed as he made an umbrella to stand under. Iago came down from the tree again and landed on the top of his map.

"Duh. Ever heard of a rainforest?" He asked us as if we were stupid.

"What's a…rainforest?" Jasmine asked curiously and Iago snorted.

"A forest _where it rains a lot_." He remarked dryly.

"Iago!" I reprimanded and he looked at me.

"What? Do I need a translator?" Genie glared at Iago, who only glared back defiantly, and Genie made the map rollup to smack him. I snickered as Genie winked at me. Iago hit the ground and Genie made tiny rain clouds descend upon his head.

"If it rains so much there, they must have more than enough to water these trees." Al said determinedly and Genie beamed.

"Road trip! Excellent!" He announced as he made us change into odd looking outfits with lots of color. Before I could register what we were wearing, Genie gathered us together and set on Carpet. "I'm riding shotgun!" Iago grumbled as he was pressed against me on the crowded Carpet and I snickered at him.

"Shut up." He snarled and I only laughed louder. We rushed past the palace and over the mountains behind until we reached a rich tropical forest. Carpet took us down into the foliage and we marvel at the greenery.

"Wow! It's so…green!" Al exclaimed and Iago and I snickered. Our fights never lasted long and we usually got back to being friends like now. Teasing Al was one of the things we love to do.

"No, it's purple." He muttered and Al gave us dirty looks as we snickered loudly.

"So lush!" Jasmine stated as we landed and she was right. Carpet let us off and we checked out the new land around us. I left Iago as he landed on Genie's shoulder and went to explore the trees. Abu clambered up the tree I was on and started pulling on some vines.

"So muggy! Look at this. My tail-feathers are chaffing!" Iago complained loudly and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, this place is great! Look at Abu!" I gestured to the acrobatic primate from my spot on the tree. He was swinging around on a vine and with a flip he flew though the air and landed on Al's hands proudly.

'Ta-da!' He announced and I laughed.

"Oh, sure, the chump chimp likes it." Iago grumbled, he flew over to Jasmine and grabbed her wrist making her hand touch his forehead. "Feel my head. Is it kinda clammy?"

"That, my winged compadre, is just the beginning of your tropical getaway." Genie said in his tour guide voice. "Welcome to the secluded spot known to the locals as the Valley of Thundra."

"The Valley of Thundra?" Al repeated and Genie nodded.

"Who's Thundra?" I asked and Genie rested his arm on my head-heavily too- and I struggled to stay upright.

"According to the legend, all of the world's rain comes from this very valley."

"Says who?" Iago challenged and I managed to get out from under Genie's arm with a laugh.

"Uh…legendary type guys." Genie said looking at Iago with a 'does it really matter' look. According to Iago's face it did apparently.

"Name one." He challenged again, raising one wing-feather.

"Cut it out, Iago." I said and he ignored me. He seemed to like getting under Genie's skin. Genie did not feel the same however and his face turned sour.

"Uh…I don't know!" He yelled back. "It just says so in my 'Welcome to the Rainforest' brochure!" He waved a large folded paper at the parrot and Iago opened his mouth to respond.

"We found the forest…so where's the rain?" Al spoke quickly before another fight could occur. Iago grumbled lowly as did Genie and I sighed.

"Look!" Jasmine cried out and she pointed to something in the sky overhead, making us all look up. "Some kind of rainbow!" She was right. A rainbow was swirling around above the trees and made a spiral before moving away again leaving a rainbow trail behind.

"Like I say, 'where there's a rainbow, there's rain'." Genie stated and then he got a confused look on his face. "Or was that, 'where there's smoke there's rain'?" He scratched his head in his confusion and his finger caught fire. "Ow!" He yelped and Iago blew the fire out with a roll of his eyes making me snicker.

"No, I think it was, 'where there's a genie's brain, there's space to rent'." I shook my head at him and he smirked seeing that I was trying not to laugh at what he said. Genie rolled his eyes as he spotted me and I grinned at him sheepishly. Suddenly rain started to fall and we all looked up in relief. It felt great!

"Oh, perfect, I'm going to get pneumonia, and it is not going to be pretty." Well, I guess everyone was relieved but Iago. Typical.

"Hey, come on Iago. This feels great." Al said and we both held our arms out to catch more rain. Abu ran over to a large leaf that was cupping rain as it fell and he stood under the end as it dumped rain like a mini waterfall. I laughed as he started to pretend to wash in it and he chattered happily. Suddenly the rain stopped and we all, save Iago, stifled our disappointed.

'Huh?' Abu asked in confusion and we looked around in confusion as well. I suddenly spotted something overhead. It was the rainbow!

"The rainbow is back!" I shouted and everyone looked up.

"Something weird's going on." Al murmured and we all agreed with him.

"And it's going on up there." Jasmine added as we looked at the rainbow. Carpet shook himself of water and we all dodged as he splashed us with water droplets.

"Genie, let's have a look." Al told him and Genie grinned. In a puff of smoke we were all standing up on Carpet and Genie is in the front wearing a uniform of some sort. Slowly Carpet started to rise. Really slowly.

"Going up." Genie stated and then he started to hum to himself. Al yawned making the rest of us do the same and he grinned apologetically as Jasmine shot him a glare.

'Oh boy.' Abu muttered. Iago flew around us giving me a smug look and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, how about those Mighty Ducks, huh?" Genie spoke suddenly and I jumped. "I figure they got a shot at the playoffs for sure if they just-" He paused in talking as we _finally_ got free of the trees. "Oh, here we are! Treetop level. Sportswear, notions, and mysterious meteorological phenomena." With each suggestion he made an arm point in that direction and I had to dodge the third arm he made appear.

"Uh, what happened to the rain?" Jasmine wondered aloud and we looked around to see if the rainbow was around.

"Tropical climates are very unpredictable, that's why I moved to the desert." Iago stated and he gave me a look. I nodded. I knew all about Iago's past even the stuff before Jafar and had sworn to never speak of it to anyone. "Better for my sinuses. Give me a nice dry-" Jasmine suddenly clapped his beak closed with a small shush.

"Aladdin, do you hear something?" We listened and heard the sound of wind blowing.

"Definitely." Al stated.

"Oh, and it's getting closer." Genie murmured and we realized that it _was_ getting much louder. Abu grabbed my leg in fear. 'Ooo…' He chattered fearfully. I saw Iago fly behind me and knew what he was going to do without turning to see.

"BOO!" He shouted and Abu screeched in terror. I yelped as he clutched my leg tightly in fear and I swatted at Iago as he whooped with laughter above my head.

"Ha ha! What a sucker! It's just the wind, it-" Iago was cut off as the rainbow whooshed by knocking him for a loop before began to fall. I reached out and caught him, pulling him back into my arms as I did.

"Follow that rainbow!" Al called and Carpet jerked to attention making us speed off after the flying colors. After a few minutes of pursuit it got faster and Al frowned. "It's getting away!"

"Uh, negative. This is Tango-Foxtrot-Mambo. Pilot to copilot." Genie spoke and I turned to see him holding onto the back of Carpet and he was dressed as a pilot. Abu had a small helmet on too and he turned to look at me.

'Uh-oh.' Abu chattered and Iago caught up and pulled himself onto Carpet.

"You said it, monkey." He mumbled and I held onto him and Abu.

"Prepare booster jets. Let's rock and roll." Genie said and then I heard rockets.

"Geeniiee!" I yelped as we shot off after the rainbow.

"Genie! Stop! Slow down!" Al yelled.

"We have the bogey in our sights." Genie stated ignoring us as he played air pilot. We chased the rainbow down into the trees below and we copied whatever it did. Soon we came to a large tree. The rainbow shot up the tree without much effort and the rest of us knew that we'd never make it going so fast.

"Huh. That's a good maneuver. Think we can do that?" Genie asked and I shook my head.

"Nope."

"I didn't think so. Eject!" He let go of Carpet with an arm around Abu and I and the rest of them were left to fly forward. Carpet jerked to a stop and Iago was tossed from the rug.

"Iago are you alright?" I heard Jasmine ask and Iago groaned.

"Oh, sure. I feel fine-for a crash-test dummy." He replied and Genie hung on to me as we swung above the ground from his parachute.

"Rick? Genie? Abu?" Al called and we replied as Abu chattered angrily. He, Carpet, Jasmine and Iago found us and Al shook his head.

"Okay, ugh, okay. That bad news is I almost smashed us into the scenery." Genie stated and I looked up at him.

"Almost?" I asked incredulously and Iago snickered.

"Good news is that I found the rain!" Genie continued as if I hadn't spoken and he lifted his hand to show. I yelped as I fell to the ground below thanks to him letting go. I sat and spat leaves out of my mouth and glowered at him.

"Gee, thanks."

"Oopsie." He grinned sheepishly. Al helped me to my feet and pulled me up on Carpet.

"Come on guys let's go check out this rain." Everyone clambered on and up we went. High above the trees were dozens of black rain clouds and Al grinned.

"This is it! Wall to wall rainclouds!" He called and a tiny rain cloud came up to Genie.

"Heh, heh, heh. Cute little stinker." He said and he tickled it. I looked at it and gave it a pat. To my surprise, my hand didn't go through it and I laughed. Abu tickled it too, but ended up making a hole in it. To his delight rain poured out and he opened his mouth to drink it up

"Finally the monkey gets an idea." Iago stated and he punched the cloud. I snickered as nothing happened and Iago growled. "What a rip!" He shouted and in response the cloud zapped him with thunder. Suddenly a very large rainclouds rumbled towards us and we gasped as more and more began to surround us menacingly.

"This doesn't look good!" Al shouted and I clung to him to keep from being blown away as the wind started shoving us roughly.

"Keen insight, O wise one." Iago muttered sarcastically from nearby and he was shoved back by wind. Genie caught him luckily and he held onto Abu and Iago as we tried to remain upright.

"I blame Iago, he punched the cloud!" I shouted and he frowned at me before pointing at Al.

"He's the one that dragged us into this!"

"_iAtencion, muchachos!_" A loud, accented voice called out and we looked up to see a large green bird with a large golden crown with long feathers like hair coming from the top and going down her back in a high arch. A golden amulet hung around her neck and her wingtips and tail feathers were rainbow-colored. "I'm only going to say this once. I do not allow trespassing in my kingdom." She stated and I recognized that her accent was Spanish.

"Ooh, ooh, Al! That thing! The flying rainbow thing! I think I figure out what it is!" Genie whispered loudly as he gave Al a shake and that made me shake too since I was still clinging to Al.

"Thank you, Genie." Al said sarcastically.

"Are you Thundra?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Si, little boy." She replied and then glowered at Genie and Al. "And I am not a thing! I am Thundra the rainbird, queen of the rainforest!" She proclaimed as a throne made of rainclouds appeared under her.

"Get a load of that plumage. Think she missed a color?" Iago muttered loudly and Thundra locked her gaze on him as a flash of lightning got close to him. He jumped into my arms to hide.

"What was that, little giblet?" She asked him and I couldn't help but snigger at that.

"Giblet?" He pushed away from me and flew up to Thundra. "Look, sister, I don't care if you're the queen of the Nile. No one calls me giblet!" Iago yelled angrily and Thundra made thunder and lightning behind her menacingly. Iago gulped and flew back into my arms. "Plain on' Gib' on the other hand is just fine, really." He stated and he moved closer to me.

"Uh, ideas?" Jasmine whispered.

"Hold on." Al thought quickly and grinned sheepishly at Thundra. "Uh, we, uh, we're just passing through…Now Carpet!" He shouted the last part as the rug took off and we all gripped on to keep from falling as a large blast of lightning hit right behind us.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I'm not done with you yet!" Thundra called and I poked Al.

"Al, I think she means business." I groaned as a large skull made of clouds appeared in front of us.

"Carpet, look out!" Al shouted and we narrowly missed being stuck by more lightning as the skull opened its mouth.

"What's goin' on?!" Iago shouted as we dove down away from the dark clouds.

"There's mad rainbird after us!"I yelled and Iago glared at me.

"I know _that_!"

"You're screaming!" I answered just to get under his skin and he rolled his eyes.

"Again with the obvious?" I grinned and he realized I was teasing him.

"A fine time to become a comedian!"

"You're learning the first law of the jungle. Don't mess with Thundra." Thundra's voice called down to us.

"I can't wait to hear the second law." Al grumbled and I jabbed him.

"Shut up, Al."

"Rule number two is my favorite." Thundra replied as she neared us and I glared at Al.

"Way to go. You just _haaad_ to ask."

"Trespassers will be prosecuted." Thundra finished and before we could dodge it a bolt of lightning hit us. Al, Jaz, and I were sailing down from the sky at an alarming speed. We hit the trees and started down into the foliage of leaves and branches. I jerked to a stop suddenly as I got tangled in the branches and watched as Carpet zoomed by in time to catch Al and Jasmine.

"Thanks, Carpet." Jasmine said with a small sigh of relief.

"Yeah, thanks." Al told him and I tried to get free.

"Um, Al?" I called from above him and everyone looked up. I waved at them and Jasmine giggled.

"Come on, Alaric, stop messing around." Al said and my cheeks reddened as Jasmine giggled more.

"I'm, uh, stuck." Al let out a laugh too and Carpet got them close enough that Al could help me down. Jasmine pulled leaves and bits of sticks from my vest and hair as went down to the ground.


	28. Fowl Weather part two

Fowl Weather part 2

A little later, we were all sitting around a large tree trying to decide what to do next. Iago had told us over and over that she was crazy and Jasmine took up where he left off.

"Listen, everybody, I agree with Iago. Thundra's dangerous." She stated and I shook my head.

"I don't think she is. She thinks were a threat to her." Genie patted my head with a grin. Al frowned.

"But she didn't let us explain." He said and I looked at him.

"Well yeah but-"

"But nothing!" Iago interrupted. "Plus, she's an obnoxious, hot-tempered loudmouth."

"Sounds like somebody I know." Al grinned and I snickered as he winked at me. "Right Rick?"

"Yep, just like him." I said in laughter and Iago glared at us all.

"They mean me? I can't believe it! That's the most-ooh, that hurts!" Iago yelled and then he cast me a hurt look.

"Calm down, Iago. I didn't mean it." I said and Al nodded.

"Okay, okay…She did wink at you though." Iago muttered lowly at that.

"I caught that, too." Jasmine giggled and I snickered again. Iago folded his wings across his chest.

"I've got it! Iago pours on the charm and Thundra downpours the rain!" Al exclaimed and Iago turned his back to us.

"I'd rather stick my beak in a meat slicer." He stated and Al gave us sly looks.

"Abu, think Iago could do it?" He asked and Iago turned to the monkey as he blew a raspberry and gave him a thumbs down. Iago growled.

"Oh, yeah? I could have that rainbird wrapped around my pinky feather." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Great! Then you'll do it?" Al asked and Iago puffed out his chest and flew up.

"Just watch me bub!" He stated going up to find Thundra. I turned to Al with a frown.

"But Al-"

"Oh, he'll be okay, Rick." He waved me off mid sentence and I frowned deeper.

"Here, wanna hear Iago's date?" Genie offered me a strange-looking head band that had large cushiony looking round pieces on the ends. I nodded with a grin and he set slipped it on my head. I grinned wider as Iago's voice came through calling for Thundra and she answered back rather gleefully.

"Thundra, my dear. Imagine bumping into you." Iago stated in what I supposed was his sultry voice and I snickered. "Ha ha ha ha! So, uh, how about this weather, huh?"

"Smooth opening line."Genie clapped and he grinned down at me as I snickered again.

"It's not right to toy with people's affections like this!" Jasmine said angrily and I pulled off one side of the headphone so I could listen to both her and Iago. She was right and it caused a feeling in my stomach that I didn't like.

"Iago's just putting a little romance in her life." Al stated smoothly and Jasmine frowned.

"What he's doing is _not_ romance." She snapped and turned her back to us, arms folded.

"But, Jasmine…" Al started and I poked him.

"Maybe she's right Al. I think-Omph!" Al grabbed my headphone and shoved it in my mouth with a glare at me. I got ready to jump him as he turned back to Jasmine, but something grabbed me around the middle. Genie didn't look at me, but I knew he was laughing. I frowned and put my headphones back on my head.

"I'm just trying to help Agrabah!" Al told her and I stuck my tongue out at him. Abu jumped up on Al's shoulder and I hadn't even noticed he was gone. He handed Al a blue tropical flower. "Thanks Abu." He whispered and Jasmine turned to face him.

"Aladdin, it's just that-It's beautiful!" Jasmine exclaimed taking the offered flower. I rolled my eyes briefly before seeing Jasmine frown at Al. Heh, heh, he's in trouble.

"Ahem!" She coughed and Al and Abu jumped. "Surprise her with a flower, huh? Is this one of the tips you gave Iago?"

"Heh, heh, no…" Al trailed off and I snickered. Al threw a glare at me.

"That's a good one, though!" Genie stated with approval "You want me to suggest it the bird? That'll rope her in for sure." He suggested as he made a tiny lasso on his finger and I yelped as I was pulled towards him. He winked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Huh!" Jasmine huffed and I sighed. It wasn't right to be doing this no matter if it was for a good cause or not.

"Uh, no, Genie. I'm sure Iago will do _just fine._" Al said through gritted teeth. Jasmine shook her head and I frowned at Al.

"Don't get mad at Genie." I said to Al. "This was you're idea. I don't like this at all."

"Forget about it Rick." Al growled at me, obviously angry that Jasmine and I didn't like his stupid plan. I felt a little bad that Al was angry at me, but I also felt that doing this wouldn't be fair to Thundra.

"Alaric's right." Jasmine stated and I stuck my tongue out at Al again. Al hissed at me and shook a fist in my direction.

"Um, here, take a look at this." Genie said quickly and held out a periscope with a really long piece that went up into the air. He had one like it, by stretching his eye, and we both looked in to see Iago and Thundra sitting on a cloud. I smiled a bit as I saw how nervous he was and realized that he really did like her.

"Well, ya see, it's just that…" He started nervously and Thundra swept him up in her grip

"You want rain so bad? You can stay here with me, forever." She said hugging him close. Iago narrowed his eyes at our periscopes.

"Do you mind?" he hissed and kicked Genie's periscope. He only huffed at mine and I lowered it quickly to avoid getting kicked. Genie rubbed his sore eye as I took mine and put it down on Carpet.

"Ow! Love hurts." He murmured and I snickered. Al turned to us.

"While she's busy with Iago, we'll just have to borrow a raincloud."

"Isn't that…stealing?" Genie asked and I frowned at Al as he rolled his eyes and turned to Jasmine.

"You can't steal weather. It belongs to everybody. Right, Jasmine?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What about Thundra?" She asked with a frown.

"Iago's…taking care of her." Al stated and she rolled her eyes.

"That's what I'm talking about. You're just going to let him keep stringing her along?" Genie and Al exchanged looks and then shrugged.

"I have no problem with that."

"Men." Jasmine huffed and then she turned to me. "At least you aren't so insensitive." Al muttered lowly and turned his back to me. What was that for? I didn't say anything!

"Genie, can you grab a cloud for us?" Al asked him and Genie poofed into a cowboy's attire. Jasmine was scoffing behind us and I sighed.

"I reckon I could rustle one up." He stated in a southern accent and with that he started off and I called out to him. I wasn't going to be left alone with those two!

"Genie, wait! I wanna go!" He grinned and let me clamber up on his back before we took off to the clouds above.

* * *

><p>"So didn't want to stay with the couple, eh?" He asked as we flew.<p>

"So both can bring me into their argument? No, thanks." Genie laughed and I felt the wind blowing around us as we got up among the clouds. I waved to Iago as we flew behind Thundra and grinned at him widely. He scowled a bit before turning back to distract her.

"Yee-haw!" Genie shouted as he grabbed his tail to use a lasso. We flew after a cloud hoping to get close enough to catch it.

"There's one!" I said in his ear as a small black rain cloud flew in our line of vision.

"Yee-haw!" he said again and tossed the lasso around the cloud.

"Uh-oh." I murmured as it jerked and sprouted lightning. "Genie?"

"Aw shucks it t'weren't nothing." He stated and I shook my head as the cloud flew off stretching Genie's tail.

"No, Genie, the cloud, it's getting-" Before I could finish, the stretching stopped and we were jerked forward by the cloud. Genie held on to the rope as it pulled us along and I couldn't help but laugh as we flew along. Suddenly the cloud took a sharp turn and got loose from the rope and we were propelled towards the large waterfall behind us.

"Ahhh!" Genie screamed as we flew into the water and I laughed as we bounced back from the water.

"Can we do it again?"

"Not today, shorty." Genie groaned and he flew us back towards Al and Jaz. I frowned a little as Genie swayed.

"Why are you wobbling?" I asked and Genie pointed at his head. "Oh." His hat was covering his face. I grinned and started tugging on it as we landed on Carpet.

"Al, help." I said and he laughed as he reached up and tugged on Genie's hat spraying everyone with water. I was glad to see that he wasn't angry with me anymore.

"Let's just get Iago and go." Jasmine suggested, but Al wasn't so easily put out.

"There's got to be another way." I backed up as Genie poofed up a door between himself and Al. Jasmine arched an eyebrow and I shook my head water going everywhere and she giggled. In front of us was Genie dressed in a pinstriped suit and in his hand was a strange object.

"Good afternoon, sir or madam!" Genie said in a high excited tone. I snickered at the look on Al's face as he took in both Genie's appearance and the way he was talking. "Can I take just a moment for a brief demonstration?" Genie takes the large object in his hands and makes an appendage come out and start to clean Carpet. "What can this amazing contraption do for you and your simian cohort? The suck-o-matic works on those hard to get spots." Genie pointed the sucker end of the machine towards the cloud and it took in a cloud. "How much would you pay for this modern marvel? Don't answer yet, because-" Genie disappeared into the vacuuming thing and then it sucked itself until it disappeared too.

"Genie?" I asked quizzically and then looked at Al and Jaz. "Where is he?"

"He's gone!" Al yelled as we looked around for the big blue guy.

"Somebody lose a contact lens?" I turned to see Genie standing behind us and I hugged.

"Genie!"

"Don't tell me you were worried." Genie grinned and I shrugged.

"Well, maybe a little." He grinned wider and ruffled my hair.

"Genie, where's the cloud?" Al asked in a laugh of relief and Genie lifted a small clear jar. We could see the cloud inside and Abu got a close look as it flashed lightning. Abu screeched and flew back as I snickered.

"Okay, now we have to pry Iago away from his dream date."

"I think he might actually like her." I whispered to Genie and he nodded.

"Saw that too did you?"

"He was really nervous." Genie grinned.

"Let's go get him." I grinned too and once again got on Genie's back as we headed up into the clouds.

* * *

><p>"Tell me more, loverbird." Thundra crooned to Iago who sweated nervously down the cloud from her.<p>

"I-I've said too much already." Genie and I popped up next to them and I waved at Iago who pretended not to see me. Thundra smiled at us and then looked back at Iago.

"Come on, Iago it's time to go." I said and Iago looked at us with half relief and half something else.

"Yeah, sorry kids, I hate to break up the party, but the magic carpet's leaving." Genie added and Thundra looked sadly at Iago and I felt again the odd feeling in my stomach. It made me feel sick.

"_Mi Romero_, you cannot abandon me now!"

"If I'm not on that carpet I'll regret it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow…Who am I kidding? I'll regret it in five seconds. I'm outta here!" I reached out for Iago and Genie flew us back to Al.

"So…do you like her?"

"Shut up."

"Oh, come on! I wasn't teasing, I was asking!"

"Alright fine! Maybe a little…sorta…"

"_Iago's got a girlfriend! Iago's got a girlfriend!_" I sang and Iago huffed. I poked him apologetically and gave him a sheepish. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. Besides, you're always making fun of me and Sadira."

"As if you and she were a couple to begin with." He muttered and I frowned. He rolled his eyes at me and gave a nod. "Okay, okay. I get it. We're even." I grinned at him and he eventually smiled back like I knew he would.

* * *

><p>We made it back to Agrabah in few hours and settled in the throne room. The Sultan was busy at the moment in his toy room and so we had the throne room to ourselves. Al asked for the cloud after a while and Genie got a panicked look on his face. Genie patted his pants and then started digging through them tossing things here and there.<p>

"It's in here somewhere!" he cried and I yelped as a large fish with a long, sharp pointy nose was thrown in my direction. I jumped up from where I was sitting and ran to stand behind Carpet who was tapping his foot impatiently at Genie.

"I risk my life you bozos can grab a cloud, and you lose it!?" Iago snarled from nearby and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, it's gonna turn up, even if I have to turn myself inside out." Genie said reassuringly and he reached through his belt to grab his tail and turns himself inside out. When he did more things fell out of him and poor Abu got the most of it on his head. I heard Iago snort in laughter as the little monkey shrieked under the objects.

"Abu!" Al called and he set to digging out the monkey.

"Wait, there's more." Genie said and I bit my lip to hide my snickering as objects buried Al too. I burst into laughter as Al clambered out of the pile with Abu, a toaster on his head. Jasmine giggled behind me and I turned to grin at her.

"Serves you right! It wasn't nice to toy with Thundra that way."

"Jaz! Agrabah's entitled to rain as much as the next desert." Al replied and he frowned at me as toast popped up from the toaster on his head and I laughed loudly. Abu jumped up with glee and grabbed the toast. Carpet clapped at the action.

"I'm not talking about rain," Jasmine said as she took the toaster from Al's head. "I'm talking about love." She batted her eyelashes at him and Al gulped. Abu batted his eyelashes at Iago, chattering as he teased him. I snickered and the parrot threw me an aggravated look.

"Oh, yeah, my heart's so achey-breaky here." Iago flew up away from us and landed on the high windowsill. I saw him looking out the window at the sky, but I didn't comment. A triumphant cry had me looking back at Genie and I saw that he was holding the jar with the cloud. "Oh, what do you know, it was in my other pair of pants!" He held up a hanger with the lower half of himself on it. I laughed as Carpet waved him off.

"All right! Give me the cloud!" Al exclaimed holding his hand out.

"Ta-da!" Genie hollered as he opened the jar, letting the cloud loose. It started to grow to its normal size, rising to the ceiling as it did. It started to rain on us then thundering and lightning as it went.

"I meant, give me the jar." Aladdin said dryly and Genie shrugged.

"Why didn't you say so? Here." He gave the empty jar to Al who made a face. I laughed and Genie shrugged at me. "Well how was I supposed to know?"

"We have to get the water out!" Al shouted and we started trying to get rid of the water that was steadily rising up. A booming sound caught our attention as we shucked out water and we looked at the cloud.

"That's a big noise for a little cloud…"

"Ahh!" Iago screamed and we looked at him. "It's Thundra! Hide me!" At first all we could hear was thunder, but slowly we started to hear Thundra talking to herself angrily.

"…And don't stop until you reach that lying twisted, obnoxious _cucaracha_!" Iago gulped and turned to me with wide eyes.

"Iago, she remembers you…" Genie stated and Iago shot him a glare before he dive bombed into the pile that Genie had made.

"I never touched her clouds!" Iago shouted and then he turned to Al accusingly. "Did I, Aladdin?" We jumped as lightning struck a hole in the ceiling.

"That's it!" Iago shouted as he flew away narrowly avoided getting crushed by a large piece of the ceiling. "I'm history! I'm roasted!" he flew over and landed on my shoulder to cower. "Does she seem a smidge perturbed to you?"

"I'll say." Suddenly another bout of lightning struck the ceiling and we all dodged another large piece.

"Doesn't anyone but me get this!?" Jasmine shouted angrily, but no one answered. "Oooh! No matter what the species men are men!"

"She's hurt and upset." I offered and she nodded.

"Yes, exactly." Al sighed.

"I should have listened to you, Jasmine. I was just trying-"

"I know, I know, but now you have to fix it." Jasmine told him and Genie popped into a repairman.

"The ceiling? Can do, but I think we oughtta wait until she's done blasting it."

"She means Thundra's feelings." I said to Genie and he grinned sheepishly.

"I knew that…" I laughed and then turned to Al. "I'll go."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me." I said to him and Carpet scooped me up without me saying anything to him.

"You're going up there?" Iago jumped off me and into the water below. "I'll stay here." I only gave him a look as Carpet carried me out of the throne room and I heard him call faintly:

"Uh, tell her I said 'hi'…." I grinned a little and Carpet shot off towards Thundra. I gulped a little at her angry look and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Queen Thundra, wait!" I called as we got up to her. She glared at me haughtily and I could see that she was very upset and hurt.

"Where is he? I want the dirty bird that broke my heart!" I opened my mouth to tell her that it wasn't his fault, but actually it was all our faults for letting it happen.

"Look, I'm not going to pretend that it wasn't his fault or mine either for that matter, but I-" I stopped as something flew past me and I grinned as I saw that it was Iago. Thundra made wind blow Carpet and I back a bit and I got a feeling she was making ready to attack Iago.

"Thundra!" Iago gasped for breath and paused for a second. "So, uh, what brings you to Agrabah?"

"It's open season on gigolos!"

"I-I have excuses!" Iago said nervously.

"Good ones?" Thundra challenged at him and he sighed and flew up to her face to face.

"I'll let you be the judge." Dark clouds started to surround him and Carpet jolted nervously.

"He's got this." I whispered to the rug. "He can do it."

"Uh, the reason I left, see, is I had this, mmm….lotto ticket! Yes, yeah, yeah, you're familiar with the Agrabah Big Spin?" I groaned and slapped my forehead as he was struck with lightning for that answer.

"Try the truth." I hissed at him and he muttered under his breath.

"Okay, okay. That romantic stuff I was feeding you before was baloney. And I feel guilty. Ya happy? I never felt guilty about anything in my life. Other than that one time…." He trailed off looking at me out of the corner of his eye and Thundra followed his gaze. I grinned at them as they turned back to one another. "I'm…I'm sorry." Thundra looked happier that I had ever seen her.

"What about the kiss?" She enquired. Kiss? I stuffed my fist in my mouth to stop from laughing aloud.

"That? That was…kind fun." I could tell he was trying to ignore me. "I mean, if you go for that sort of thing."

"Giblet!" Thundra swept him up in a hug then and she looked at the clouds around them. "Back off amigos! Show's over!" The clouds went away, changing from black to white as they dispersed.

"Ya hungry, Thundra? I know this quaint little bistro…" Iago told her as we all headed back to the palace. Thundra sighed and turned to Iago.

"Alas, a rainbird's work is never done. I must go. But you know where to find me, big boy!" She hugged again, crushing him to her and then set him down, getting ready to fly off.

"And I'll be right here, in traction." Iago said dryly. Thundra flew off and as she did she left a rainbow over all of Agrabah.

"Wow…" I said and then I heard Iago clear his throat. I turned to see him eyeing me. "If you say one word to anybody…" I grinned.

"I won't! I promise!" He seemed satisfied and we flew back inside.

"So, guys, who's up for a party?" Genie asked as he floated around in an inner tube around water.

"Sorry, Genie. Somebody needs that water." Al laughed.

* * *

><p>A little later we were back out with the little village boy. Genie was going to show up with the water having drained a hole from the throne room to the orchard. A rumbling noise came from underground and Al turned to the little boy.<p>

"Okay, close your eyes!" Al told him and he covered his eyes. Genie came out of the ground as a giant drill and groaned.

"Funny how far away the palace seems when you're burrowing through the bedrock." Iago and Abu looked down into the hole.

"Ah, there's nothing in there-" A large gush of water shot out of the hole and it hit Iago taking him high up in the air and Abu laughed happily.

"Surprise!" Jasmine and Al said at the same time. The boy uncovered his eyes and smiled widely.

"Water!" He said happily and ran over with glee. Iago scowled down at us.

"No, no need to thank me kid! My pleasure! Need anything else? 'Cause, ya know, this operation was a cakewalk!" We just laughed as he continued to bounce high above us. He may have found love, but he still had an attitude.

* * *

><p><em>Please review! Love you guys!<em>


	29. The Spice was Right part one

**Hello all! I hope you like these chaps! **

**Sandra: I won't do all episodes, but if those are the ones that you'd like I can see what I can do. :)**

**Bookworm Gal: Thank you, I'm glad you like it.**

* * *

><p>The Spice is Right part 1<p>

We had been looking around an abandoned ruin for hours now and it seemed like we would never find anything. Iago was sure that there was a treasure somewhere in the ruins, but no one was sure of just how long the place had been abandoned. Abu had been the first to find the old well that was near the back of the rubble and Genie had been the first to volunteer to go down. Surprisingly and not, Iago had agreed to go to as it was 'better that he went and supervised' rather than to admit that he had really wanted to go in the first place. Of course that left Al, Carpet, Abu and I to await them. And that had been an hour ago.

"How long are they going to be?" I asked impatiently and leaned over the side of the old well. Al grabbed the back of my vest and tugged me back beside him and I looked at him as he rolled his eyes.

"Get back before you fall in." He said and Abu chattered at me as he wagged a finger. I scowled and pulled out from Al's grip. Carpet turned from side to side confused as what was happening and I patted him.

"You worry too much." I grumbled at Al and he sighed before ruffling my hair. I smiled and pushed his hand away as I went back to looking down in the well. Carpet neared me to hover and peer in too and I scooted over to make room.

"I know, I know. You can handle yourself." Al spoke at my back, but I didn't look at him. "I just wish you'd be careful." He said and I continued to ignore him as I peered into the dark well.

"This place is old." I commented and Al laughed.

"Yeah you can say that again. I'll bet its been a hundred years since the wind buried this place."

"Oooh, spooky!" I stated and wiggled my fingers at Abu. The monkey ran and chattered nervously at Al.

"I know. They've been gone a long time."

"That's what I was saying earlier! What's taking so long!?" I yelled down the hole and Carpet pulled me back as a blur headed up the darkness.

"Gangway! Big bucks coming though!" Iago hollered and he flew up and out of the large well. He came and landed beside Abu and me, giving us looks. "I hope."

"Where's Genie?" I asked and Iago pointed down the hole. Abu started to snicker and I looked down as he tugged on my vest. Iago was wearing a pair of flippers and goggles with a snorkel. I snorted and Iago looked down at himself to see what we found so amusing.

"Stupid apparatus!" He growled and started slinging all the equipment off. "This was not my idea."

"Yes it was." I said and Iago rolled his eyes.

"I meant the swimwear, kid." I rolled my eyes and then jumped as something flew out of the hole wearing a complete scuba diving outfit.

"Greetings landlubbers!" Genie greeted and I smiled.

"What took so long?"

"Sorry shorty, Bird-man kept getting lost."

"I was not lost!"Iago shouted and Al rolled his eyes as I snickered at Iago.

"All right! What'd ya find Genie?" Al asked and Genie held up a finger before going back down the hole. He came up seconds later with a large chest and splashed leftover water on the five of us. Abu spat angrily, narrowing missing Iago who gave him a dirty look as he wiped his feathers off. Carpet dusted the water from my head as Genie held up his quarry towards Al and me.

"Wow! What's in it?" I asked excitedly and Genie shrugged.

"Who knows?"

"I'd know if you would have let me look." Iago grumbled and Genie almost set the chest on top of him purposely. Iago shrieked and hid under my vest as he clung to my back. "Watch it, you blue lug!"

"Sure was deep! Whoever buried this must have wanted it to stay put!" Genie commented and I frowned. As I looked at the chest I felt intuition hit me and I shook my head.

"I don't like the sound of that. Maybe we better put it back." Iago moved quickly out of my vest and into my face.

"Are you crazy? We just found treasure and you want to put it back!"

"Iago, if someone buried it that means something's wrong with it!" I shouted back and Al pulled Iago away.

"Relax, Rick, everything's fine." He said confidently. "It's just an old chest. Genie was just joking."

"Yeah, kiddo, this old thing looks harmless."

"You know what they say about looks…" I muttered, but no one listened as they leaned closer to the chest. Were my feelings wrong then? Al brushed dirt off the top of the chest and squinted at the markings on the cover.

"It says something about spice, Genie. Magic spice." Al read and I came closer to look as he opened the chest. Inside was lots of purple colored spice that sparkled in the sun. Odd.

"What's magic spice?" I asked and everyone shrugged but Iago. He turned to me excitedly.

"I've heard about this stuff; it turns anything it touches into gold!" I shook my head as he spoke. Gold! Of course he knew about that! Iago snatched Abu's fez and walked over to the chest.

"Note, one polyester, sweat stained monkey fez." He stated as he grabbed some of the spice and started to cover the fez with it. "Watch it transform…." We watched and after a few seconds nothing happened.

"Well?" I asked and Iago started to panic.

"Gold! Gold!" He cried as he started tossing more spice on it. Behind me Al and Genie shrugged. "Come on, gold! Gold sesame!"

"Give it up, Iago." I said and Abu snatched back his fez, looking disappointed.

"Maybe its invisible spice. Yeah, that's it, invisibility." He took what was left in his wing and tossed it on his head. "Here, can't' see me at all can you?"

"If you are a bird with spice on his head, then yes I can see you." Iago stuck his tongue out and Genie shooed him off the spice mound.

"'Scuse me." He said and changed into a space man with an odd-looking thing in his hands. "It's dead, Jim. There's more magic in a doornail." He changed into a Mexican then and grinned widely. "Goes great on frijoles, though."

"I knew it! I've never done manual labor that I don't live to regret!" Iago moaned, rolling around with his eyes closed and Carpet patted him sympathetically, making me snicker. Iago opened an eye and gazed at me as I looked up and started to whistle.

"Hey, look at this!" Al shouted and we all came over to see. In his hands was a silver necklace with a large oval purple jewel in its center. It was pretty nice looking, though I was sure that something was off about it.

"A free prize in every box, kids!" Genie shouted and he lifted the necklace. "Hey, Al, this is no cheesy costume stuff! We're talking really enchilada here!"

"It's beautiful!" Al stated and he looked at me. "What do you think?"

"It's nice." I said and he smiled before turning back around. I frowned at his back. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong.

"It must be worth a fortune." Iago commented and I rolled my eyes. Here it goes. "We can sell it! Rich at last! With my share ill buy a solid gold perch…nah, that's too birdy. Make that a solid gold La-Z-Guy recliner!"

"Wouldn't that be hard to sit on?"

"Shh, your negativity is makin' it hard to ignore you." He stated and I blew him a raspberry.

"This'll look great on Jasmine." Al murmured and Iago rolled his eyes.

"Well so would a parrot-skin headdress, but I am not that big-hearted!" Thunder clapped overhead and we looked up in shock to see that large black clouds were above us and purple lightning streaked from them.

"That's strange. It was clear just a moment ago." Al spoke and studied the clouds overhead. Suddenly lightning stuck at us and we all fled to avoid being hit.

"Ahh!" Al and I yelped and we ran off as the lightning left a hole in the ground where we had been moments earlier.

"Ooh, the weather's really gone screwy since this hole-in-the-ozone thing." Genie spoke and I wondered what he meant as I came closer to him. Iago screamed as lightning struck him and he flew into my arms to keep off the ground.

"Genie, can you make it stop?" I asked and he patted me.

"Not to worry, short man." He winked and then tapped his chin. "Let's see now. History of lightning." He murmured and a jar with a key in it appeared. A kite appeared beside him. "Discovery of electricity." A kite appeared beside him. "Discoverer of electricity." He made a man with glasses appear and the man took hold of the kite string. Next he made something appear in his hand. "Electric shaver." He said and he winked at me as he started to shave off his beard. "Hmm, smooth close shave."

"Genie!" Al yelled as he dodged lightning and he ran towards us.

"Better think of something else!" I yelped as lighting almost hit me. I took off at a run and dodged Al and some lightning and Carpet came along with me.

"Lighting conductor!" Genie shouted and I arched an eyebrow as he turned into an orchestra conductor. I shook my head and started to ask him what he was doing when lighting hit him. "Um, wrong conductor." He murmured and I laughed quietly. A barn appeared next and a cow came out of it. "Oops, my barn door's open." The lightning hit something on the top of the barn and Genie grinned. "Yahoo! Woohoo! I just love the smell of electromagnetism in the morning!"

"The necklace!" I heard Al yell and I turned to see it fly away from his hand. "Abu, the necklace!" The monkey ran and grabbed for it. As soon as his fingers touched it though, the wind blew both into the chest and it slammed shut. The storm passed as quickly as it had come and we looked around at the sky.

"You did it, Genie!" Al shouted and Genie grinned.

"Yeah I did, didn't I?" He spun the little metal thing from the barn on his hand and chuckled. "Well, color me bad!"

"I just wonder where that purple lightning came from." I frowned and eyed the sky and then the chest.

"I still think we should put it back."

"Forget it, Rick. Jasmine will love this." Al said and I frowned further as he left no room for argument. Something about that necklace made the weather act so badly I just didn't know how yet. Al was determined to give it to Jasmine, so I decided to keep an eye on the chest just in case. It wouldn't hurt to be extra sure.

* * *

><p>Later on we made it back to Agrabah and Carpet took us into the garden. Al hopped off first thing, excited to run in and give Jasmine her gift. He turned once the chest was put on the ground and dug the necklace back out.<p>

"I can't wait to see the look on Jasmine's face when you give her the necklace, Al." Genie said with a grin and Al rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, I'd really like to give it to her in, um, private." Al murmured giving us pointed looks.

"Ooh, private! I get it." Genie winked and I pretended to gag, making Al scoff at me.

"Thanks for understanding, guys." Al told us and he left quickly, with enthusiasm. Abu chattered angrily and ran after Al and I turned to the remaining group.

"Boy, it takes absolute genius to give away a fortune to a girl who was born rich." Iago said with very heavy sarcasm. "Say, it's a shame to waste all of this nice, shiny spice, isn't it?" He said slyly towards Genie and I. "Especially when we can take it to the marketplace and sell it…."

"That's a swell idea!" Genie announced and I looked at him.

"Really?"

"Well, it's nothing really…"Iago put on fake modesty and I shook my head. This conniving parrot was my friend.

"Why, with the money, Al can buy a shirt to go with his vest." Genie nodded to himself and Iago rolled his eyes.

"I had something a little less charitable in mind." He coughed. Genie then he looked down at me. "Are you coming with us?"

"No, thanks." I said and he grinned.

"Don't get into trouble."

"Why does everyone say that?" I growled and Genie snickered.

"Because we wove you." He said in a fake babying voice and hugged onto me. I laughed as he tickled me and I squirmed to get away.

"Let go!" I cried in a laugh and he finally set me down.

"See ya later, kiddo!" He said and picking up the chest started off with it. Iago shot up from where he had sat and frowned.

"Genie! Genie! Oh, Genie! Yoo-hoo! Wait up!" He shouted and flew off after Genie. Carpet and I were the only ones left.

"Come on, Carpet." I said and waved at him. "I don't care what Al says. I don't trust that necklace or that chest either. Something isn't right." I went towards Jasmine's room and Carpet trailed behind me as we slipped up to the door. Luckily it was open a bit and I could peer at everyone inside. Jasmine was facing Aladdin having just gotten up from her vanity and Rajah lay in the floor watching them. He spotted me and made as if to get up and I quickly put a finger to my lips. He gave me a confused look and went back to watching Al and Jaz.

"Uh-huh." Jasmine said slyly and the way she said it made me think that Al was laying on his 'charm' again. "When you lay it on this thick I know you're up to something."

"Just a little priceless treasure I picked up on my latest adventure." Al said smoothly and he slipped the necklace onto Jasmine's neck. Jasmine looked down at it with love in her eyes. I had to admit it did look good on her.

"Aladdin, it's beautiful!" She exclaimed and I almost laughed aloud as Al leaned forward, hoping to gain a kiss. She ignored him in her excitement and grabbed his hand instead. "Come on, I wanna show father." I panicked as they came towards the door at a run and Carpet lifted me up off the ground and we hide floating above her door. Luckily, Al was being drug by an enthusiastic Jaz and neither one saw me.

"Thanks, that was close." I told the rug as he set me back down and I heard Rajah growl lowly from in the room. "Rajah?" I called and gasped at what he was looking at. A large purple cloud was swirling above where Jasmine had stood a few seconds ago and like Rajah I didn't like the looks of it.

"Come, Rajah!" Jasmine called from up the hall and the tiger came forward reluctantly. Carpet looked at me asking what I was going to do and I sighed.

"Follow the tiger." I said and Carpet followed me. Rajah went into the throne room and he paused to see us behind him. I waved at him and he turned back around.

"There you are!" The Sultan exclaimed at me, making me jump of course and Carpet kept me from falling over. "Have you heard the news?"

"What news?" I asked and I grew puzzled by Al's nervous expression and Jasmine's giggles. What the heck was going on? The Sultan pulled me into a hug.

"You're brother has given my daughter a wedding gift!" I snorted into laughter at the look on Al's red face and he frowned at me. "An exemplary wedding present at that!"  
>"It wasn't a-" Al started, flushing again and the Sultan continued over his stuttered sentence.<p>

"I take it this means you and Jasmine have decided to get on with the royal marriage ceremony, hm?"

"Er, well, sir, I…."

"Actually, Father," Jasmine giggled. "-It's not a wedding-" A spooky sound interrupted Jasmine and I turned to see the large purple cloud behind me. It took the shape of a tall person and slowly it went away, showing a real person in its place. The man was very tall and very ugly with grey skin, a grey/blue robe and a large purple cape. On his head was a large Egyptian hat and his beard was twisted like Jafar's had been. He did not smell good either. He smelt dead. Rajah came forward with a growl at the strange man and the man looked at him. Rajah froze and then slowly he took hold of my pants leg and pulled at me.

"Darling…" The man spoke with a low, hardly used voice and he locked his gaze on Jasmine. She gasped as he took her hand and planted a kiss on the top of it.

"Hey, look mister!" Al shouted and came between him and Jasmine. The man turned his focus on Al then and grinned in delight, showing off his bad teeth. He pinched Al on the cheek.

"You little matchmaker, you! I like her!" He said warmly and shook Al's hand. "My name's Ayam Aghoul. Many thanks for unleashing me."

"I told you to leave that thing buried." I muttered and Al shot me a look. We both moved back as Ayam coughed up cobwebs and decided to discuss whose fault it was later.

"I haven't felt so alive since…Ooh, silly me. I've never been alive."

"Eww!" Jasmine cried and wiped her hand off. I would have laughed at that, but this wasn't the time and I don't think I'd like to be kissed by the dead either. An evil siren was once close enough.

"See here, sir!" The Sultan said angrily. "No one from beyond the grave kisses my daughter!"

"Oh, I'm hardly just anyone." Aghoul stated. "You're taking to the duke of the undead. You see, I once possessed that enchanted necklace. Any woman who wore it became my bride. I went through a long line of wives, until the day I tried slipping my necklace onto a comely young sorceress. She trapped me within my necklace! Where I stayed…until today when you placed it on Jasmine, betrothing her as Ayam Aghoul's next bride." Everyone gasped and Jasmine looked more revolted than before.

"Here hold this sonny." Aghoul stated and he thrust a skull-shaped jar with a large red bow into my arms. He turned to Jasmine. "For you, my love." He said and took the lid off the jar in my hands. Jasmine and I both started as live spiders crawled around each one covered in chocolate. "Chocolate-covered spiders." Aghoul offered and Jaz shook her head. Aghoul took the jar away with a wave of his hand and I sighed in relief.

"Don't worry, Jasmine, we can unbetroth you just as easily!" Al yelled and he ran up and put his hands on the necklace. He was about to tug it off when Purple lightning struck him.

"Al!"

"Aladdin!" Jasmine cried at the same time.

"That won't stop me!" Al said determinedly and Aghoul grinned at the challenge. He took a bone from his robe pocket and tossed it on the floor. We all watched in amazement as a skeleton popped up from the bone and then with a bone in its hand made two more appear.

"Whoa, this is getting weird." Al muttered and I nodded.

"You can say that again."

"Let's rattle some bones!" Al told Abu and me. We nodded and ran forward. I kicked one in the ribs and it fell back busting into pieces and Al ran over the other two.

"Ha!" Al laughed. "Got any more cheap tricks, Aghoul?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth the bones moved and slowly pieced together forming a large three-headed skeleton with two pairs of arms.

"Stop goading people!" I shouted at him.

"Sorry I asked!" Al groaned and I shook my head.

"Guards!" The Sultan called, realizing that help was needed. Rasoul, Hakim, and Fazal ran in and two more skeleton's appeared.

"Ew!" Fazal cringed at the undead guards and I rolled my eyes. They ran at the two skeletons to attack, but as they neared the skeletons rearranged themselves to form a cage.

"Rasoul, look out!" I yelled as the guards ran into the open cage. The warning did no good as they turned and found themselves shut in.

"Ahh!" I yelped as the three-headed skeleton caught hold of me and Al.

"No, no, leave the lad. I need him." Aghoul stated and the skeleton tossed me back towards them. Jasmine clung to me when she helped me up and I turned to see what had her griping me so.

"No!" I yelled as the skeleton-monster took Al and Abu towards the high balcony. Jasmine and I ran up towards them to try to stop the skeleton from giving my brother a toss.

"Hey!" Al yelled struggling to get loose and before we could stop it, the skeleton dropped Al and Abu. I could hear Al yelling from outside.


	30. The Spice of Right part two

The Spice is Right part 2

"Aladdin!" Jasmine and I yelled at the same time. The creature grabbed Jasmine and I to keep us from running off and we struggled to get out of its grip.

"Carpet!" Jasmine breathed and I looked up in time to see the rug slip over the edge of the balcony unnoticed.

"Way to go, Carpet." I whispered and the creature took us back inside the palace. We were made to stand near Aghoul and he grinned eerily at Jasmine.

"Time for the fitting." He said and some of the skeletons began to measure him. "Skeletons! They're creatures of destruction, they're tailors…gotta love 'em."

"Please, Carpet…" Jasmine whispered sadly from beside me and I turned to her.

"Don't worry, Al will be okay." I whispered back and she nodded, still looking sad.

"Oh, so sorry about your young lad." Aghoul said. "I was going to make him my best man, you know. That's why I kept you." He pointed at me and I scowled. "You're the next best thing. Can't have a proper wedding without a best man." He frowned at the skeleton behind him. "Not so tight on the inseam; I'll need room to tango."

"Creepy old dead guy." I muttered and Jasmine giggled a bit. The Sultan came forward and pulled us both into a hug and turning slightly we could see Al waving at us from the balcony.

"He's alive!" The Sultan yelled and Jasmine clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shh, your highness. Don't let that creep hear you."

"Come on, everyone let me show you what I'm having built!" Aghoul said with lots of happiness and I tried not to move out from under his arm as he led us to the balcony. I hoped Al had moved from his spot as we approached the railing.

"Feast your eyes on your magnificent future, Jasmine." He proclaimed and gestured at the skeletons below who were carrying large blocks of stone in the garden, piling them up near the back. "The nice thing, Dad," Aghoul said to the Sultan. "Is that Jasmine will stay close. We're moving in right next door."

"Oh my." The Sultan responded weakly and then Aghoul turned to me.

"How about that, sonny? And just think you can come and go as you please."

"Excuse me?" I asked, with some dread.

"Didn't I tell you? I keep my best man around. I like to have a close friend." He turned back around and I grimaced at his back.

"I wouldn't be your best friend if you paid me." I muttered lowly.

"Imagine! White ribcage fence, a little carnivorous plant garden out back." He turned and grinned at me. "Lucky, my new friend will get to feed them." I blanched and he laughed in delight turning back around. "Our little dream house, with you, my wife, to keep it spotless." Jasmine frowned angrily.

"What? I'll never clean your house!" She turned and ran back inside the palace and I followed Aghoul as he caught up to her.

"For a second there, Jasmine dear, I thought you didn't appreciate my offer of domestic bliss." I gasped as something wrapped around my throat cutting off my air supply. I tried to pry whatever it was off, but I couldn't see what it was. Jasmine gasped as I went up into the air, my legs swinging around as I tried to get loose and gasp for air.

"Stop it!" Jasmine cried and Aghoul smirked at her.

"I think we have a-" A loud squeaking caught our attention then and Aghoul let go of me. I hit the floor and coughed violently as I choked to get air. Jasmine came and knelt next to me cradling my head in her hands. The Sultan came running in as Aghoul went to find the squeaking sound and he helped me sit up.

"Are you alright my boy?" He asked and I smiled grimly.

"Never better." I coughed and rubbed my sore neck.

"I'm sorry, Alaric." Jasmine said and she hid her face. I took her hands and pulled them down, uncovering her tear-filled eyes.

"It wasn't you're fault. I wouldn't want to clean that hunk of junk either." She laughed and hugged me as the Sultan gave a chuckle. Something crashed outside and we all looked over to see a chunk of the balcony gone.

"What the heck?" I said and we all stood. "What was that?"

"It's Aladdin!" The Sultan stated and I turned to see him flying in on Carpet.

"Al!"

"Oh, Aladdin, you won!" Jasmine ran towards him and he hopped off Carpet, arms out as he ran to meet her. Ayam Aghoul appeared before they could get together and Al's arms wrapped around him accidentally. Al grinned sheepishly and backed off as Aghoul towered over him.

"Ick!" Al grimaced.

"So, it's a fight you want, is it, boy?" Aghoul asked and Al gulped.

"Great, I gotta fight this guy and he's already dead!" He stated and I rolled my eyes. Suddenly Aghoul shoved Jasmine and I out-of-the-way as he swirled up into a giant purple tornado with lightning flashing everywhere.

"Don't sweat it, Al!" Genie yelled and he came to stand in front of my brother. "I got this one down remember?" He held up the weathervane. As a cowboy he walked up towards the swirling storm. "All right, listen up, ya twinklin' purple Tesla coil, ya!" Aghoul shocked Genie for his trouble.

"Yow!" Genie yelped dizzily. "Best two outta three?" He asked and passed out.

"Genie!" I shouted and Aghoul turned back to normal.

"Some advice for you, boy. Start looking for a new girlfriend. For once Jasmine enters my dream house with me, she'll become mine for eternity. Goes for you too." he shot at me and I frowned at him.

"What?" Al shouted. "What do you mean 'for eternity'?"

"Oh, I guess I haven't formally introduced you to my other wives." Ayam clapped his hands and three skeletons appeared behind Jasmine. They giggled and held their cobwebbed fans over their mouths as they eyed me.

"Quite a harem, eh?" Ayam laughed and we all frowned at him. I inched back from the giggling undead girls and bumped into Jasmine.

"What about Alaric?" Al demanded and Aghoul looked at him.

"Hm? Oh, the boy." He said looking at me. "Well, you see I need someone to talk to when I get bored. You know, man to man talks. Besides, someone has to be our new butler." I scowled at Ayam as he grinned at Al. Genie frowned.

"You can't keep him!"

"Oh, yes I can. Once he goes in I can keep him too!" Aghoul laughed and I gasped. "Now go." He shooed at Al and Genie. "We must prepare for the wedding." Al and Genie left reluctantly with Carpet and Abu. I grimaced as the tailor skeletons came towards me and Jasmine. Al better get us out of this! I'm not playing butler to a creepy dead man!

* * *

><p>Later on Aghoul and I stood outside his very large ugly rock castle and he and I were all dressed for the occasion. I pulled at the itching fabric and yelped as a large purple spider ran down my arm.<p>

"Arnold, there you are!" Aghoul said and he picked it off my arm."You naughty boy!" He poked it and it stiffened. I started as he placed it where a tie should go on my outfit. "There all better."

"Great." I muttered and he nodded.

"Yes, isn't it?" The Sultan and Jasmine appeared from the palace and Jasmine looked upset. I couldn't blame her though and her purple and grey dress did not suit her at all and the thin graying veil didn't help. She didn't look like Jasmine in it. She looked at me and blinked, she probably was thinking the same thing about me. I was wearing a grey tuxedo that had purple stripes and a purple cummerbund and shoes. Large shoes that made me seem taller.

"Behold, the portal through which we enter our eternal home. Après vous?" Aghoul exclaimed keeping a grip on Jasmine as gestured at the almost finished building.

"Over my dead body!" She hissed tearing her arm out of his grip and he glared at her.

"Need I remind you or what I could do?" He hissed back and grabbed me by the throat quicker than I could register.

"Places, people, places!" Genie shouted and I saw him as he came up in a golf cart. He rode over Aghoul in a cart knocking him loose from me and I laughed as he was squished into the ground. I laughed again at Genie's bizarre outfit.

"What's a wedding without-ta da!- your friendly neighborhood wedding consultant!" Genie shouted and then he leaned towards me and Jaz. "Al says we've gotta stall." He then straightened up and spoke to Aghoul who got up from the ground angrily. "Look alive, people! Except you, of course!"

"No one hired you!":

"Now don't be coy, zombie-man!" Genie said and he slapped Aghoul aside. The undead man hit the ground in a thud and I had to stifle my laughter. "The sultan did, didn't you, handsome?" he asked and gave the royal's cheek a pinch.

"Uh, well, I…" The Sultan stuttered and I winked at him to play along.

"I'm, the only wedding consultant we'll need!" Aghoul shouted as he sprung up from the ground again.

"Oh, come on, Ayam, it's an old Agrabanian custom." Jasmine cooed and she took his arm.

"Yeah, and you don't want dishonor your future wife's customs do you?" I asked innocently. Ayam frowned.

"Okay, but be quick about it." He snapped tugging on Genie's beard.

"Beloved gathered friends, we now initiate the hallowed Agrabanian wedding ceremony." Genie pointed and a limbo stick and stereo appeared. Genie started to go under the stick. "Let's limbo! Day-o!" He shouted and turned on the stereo.

"Après vous?" Jasmine asked Aghoul and looked at us in confusion.

"Like this!" I said and grinning at the Sultan who was dancing to the music, I went under the limbo stick. Genie clapped.

"Wonderful!"

"Your turn Ayam." Jasmine giggled and slowly and surely the undead man went under the stick.

"Ta-da!" Genie clapped again and then he zapped it away. "Now for the next custom!"

"Um, the customary dance of Agrabah!" I called and Genie grinned.

"Yes, of course!" The stereo played a loud grooving song and we began to dance around. Genie and I danced around Ayam Aghoul and Jasmine. She giggled at us, while Ayam arched an eyebrow.

"What kind of music?" He asked holding his hands over his ears and Genie smiled.

"It's called the "Land of a Thousand Dances"!"

"What about that dancing? Is that normal?"

"Of course it is!" Genie shouted. "Take it shorty!" I danced alone doing everything the song said and the Sultan attempted to do a few as well. I pulled him along and we danced about. The music changed then and a livelier, yet not as rocking music played. Genie clapped his hands to the music as it drifted out slowly and the rest of us did as well. Genie and I each turned in a small slow circle (Genie's magic was helping with this one) and then we lifted our arms, our feet doing some small steps. Faster and faster we got until we were blurs in our dancing. Then Genie and I started a competition. We each danced alone, trying to outdo one another as we danced about quickly. Finally when my legs felt like giving out, Genie stopped us and he grinned widely.

"Opa!" He yelled and tossed a plate on the ground at Ayam's feet. Grinning I grabbed one and tossed it to the ground too.

"Opa!" We yelled together and chuckling the Sultan threw one too.

"This is certainly fun!" he said and Genie snickered as we tossed plates.

"Opa!"

"Is that all?" Ayam asked impatiently and Genie shook a finger.

"Not at all! Last but not least is the tradition of pita bread high dive!" Genie made a very tall diving board appear and the top of it was high above the palace. Next he set down a large flat piece of bread that was in a circle. Genie made himself and Ayam disappear and I squinted up to see them standing on the board.

"Oh, yes! The pita bread high dive, is a must for the groom!" I heard Genie say and snickered. Jasmine giggled.

"Are you sure this is proper wedding custom in Agrabah? The other's I could see I suppose. As odd as they were." Ayam stated and I wondered what he was thinking of us now.

"Just make sure you hit it dead center." Genie said encouragingly.

"Yes. That's a special honor!" Jasmine giggled.

"My word, Jasmine, I've never heard of this custom and I'm the sultan."

"Your highness, they aren't really are customs." I whispered to him. "That last one was Greek, but we are trying to buy time for Al."

"Oh, I see."

"Break a leg!" Genie shoved Aghoul and down he came down from the board. He slammed into the pita bread and hit the ground so hard that he got half-buried in it. Genie flew down and pulled him out with a wink at us. Ayam stood up, pita stuck to his face and Genie pulled it off and measured it.

"Aw, too bad, Champ. Missed dead center by a hair. Good thing for you we've got lot's more pita bread!" He held up two large plastic bags of pita bread.

"Enough!" Ayam shouted and he shot at the doors to his rock palace with bolts magic. The doors creaked open and all you could see was a bright red glow. I grew worried, since Al still wasn't back and looked at Genie. Genie gritted his teeth as Aghoul tied a rope around my wrists to keep me behind him and he grabbed Jasmine's arm.

"And now my dear, enter eternity with me." He gave the rope a tug. "Come sonny." A purple light surrounded us then and we were lifted into the air and I panicked as we started towards the open doorway and tugged on my rope as Jasmine struggled against Ayam's hold.

"Genie!" He flew in front of Aghoul.

"Excuse me, but you haven't paid the deejay!" Ayam grew annoyed and zapped Genie out-of-the-way.

"Genie, help!" I yelled as we started towards the door again.

"I'll never love you." Jasmine hissed and Ayam chuckled.

"If I waited for love I'd still be a bachelor."

"I won't do what you say!" I shouted and struggled to get away.

"In time you will, little boy." I looked up and grinned as a familiar carpet came swooping in and Al, Abu, and Iago were sitting on him along with the chest. Al crouched down and jumped off the rug tackling Ayam. They fell to the ground and since Ayam still had a hold of my rope I was slung forward too.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ayam snarled and I looked up from the ground dizzily.

"Thanks for the ride, Al." I muttered and laid my head back down.

"Just giving back something that belongs to you!" Al shouted and he took the chest from Carpet and opened it up. Ayam gasped.

"Aah! Not that cursed spice!"

"I hear ya, pal. It's brought me nothing but heartache, too." Iago said from Carpet and I rolled my eyes, wincing as my head spun. Great, Al gave me a concussion. Aghoul launched forward and grabbed at the chest, starting a tug-of-war game with Al. Ayam grabbed Al and with strength I didn't know he had he tossed Al and the chest aside. Aghoul growled at Al as he lifted a hand to zap him and I gasped.

"Al, look out!" I shouted and he barely got away in time as Aghoul's bolt of purple lightning hit the ground inches from where he had been standing. The bolt hit the ground and a large crack appeared making it impossible for Aladdin get to Jasmine. Ayam grabbed Jasmine again, forgetting me this time and he started for the building in another purple glow.

"We'll send you a postcard from our honeymoon." Ayam called over his shoulder.

"Jasmine! No!" Al shouted and he leapt over the crack in the ground. He ran past me and towards the floating undead man and Jasmine, but as he reached them they entered the house and the doors were slammed shut.

"No, it can't be….Come back…Jasmine." Al said bowing his head and I closed my eyes.

"Aladdin." Jasmine's voice called and we both looked to see her standing behind him. Al jumped up and ran forward spinning her around in a hug. I stumbled up from the ground and walked towards them, head spinning.

"Alaric!" Al hugged me to him and Jasmine.

"Ow." Al touched my head gently and grimaced.

"Sorry about that." He said and then he looked around. "But, if you're out here, who's in there?"

The doors to the house busted open after the words were uttered from Al and Ayam came out shooting bolts of purple lightning.

"You tricked me!" Aghoul shouted. "Now I'll take something else!" I hit the ground with a yelp and by my ankles was pulled backwards towards the building by something I couldn't see.

"Aladdin!" I yelled and I clawed the ground, trying to stop from going further. "Aladdin!"

"Hang on, Alaric!" Aladdin yelled and dodging bolts of lightning. He ran over to the chest and grabbing a handful of the spice he tossed it on Jasmine's necklace. The necklace fell to the ground. Ayam gasped in pain and whatever had a hold on me let go. Jasmine ran forward and pulled me up, hugging me to her. Al took the necklace and slung it into the open chest. A whirlwind came from the chest and Aghoul was sucked into it. The whirlwind pulled him down into the chest and Abu slammed the lid shut trapping the undead guy again.

Jasmine's outfit returned to normal as did mine and everything was turned back to normal once again. Genie popped up from the long gone rock house and sobbed loudly.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he wiped at his eyes.

"Always a genie, never a bride…Oh, well." He sighed. "Better unwed then undead." I laughed and hugged him and he picked me up in a hug.

"Genie, make sure this is buried someplace no one will ever find it." Al said and Genie set me down to take the chest. Al sighed and turned to Jasmine. "I'm sorry about your present, Jasmine."

"Oh, it's the thought that counts. Besides, it looks like Iago's the one who'll really miss it." She said and Al rolled his eyes.

"Look, Genie, there's plenty of other towns! We could get quadruple the price! We could retire tomorrow! For my sake, think about what you're throwing away!" Genie took a giant slingshot and shot off the chest. "Oh, the humanity!" Iago cried out and I patted him.

"Good riddance to that undead creep!"

"You said it shorty!" Genie grinned and everyone laughed.

"And, Al? Next time you decide to tackle someone…doesn't take me down with you."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys loved this! I'm almost done with Rain of Terror it'll be up soon! :)<em>


	31. Rain of Terror part one

**Hello all! **

**NightmareOnElmStreetFan: That's what I'm doing next! :)**

**Bookworm Gal: Yeah, he'll be a doozy too!**

**This chap doesn't center around Alaric as much, though when I do The Return of Malcho this chap will be important because Malcho will remember Rick too.**

* * *

><p>Rain of Terror part 1<p>

A week after meeting Thundra, I managed to convince Iago to go and visit her. He agreed, reluctantly, but he demanded that I come with him. I readily agreed and Genie suggested that he and Abu go too, leaving Al and Jaz to themselves. Carpet stayed so that Al and Jaz could go somewhere if they decided to. It was my first trip without Al and though I had been a little nervous, I was happy that Genie was with me.

At the moment everyone was off doing their own thing. I was hanging in a hammock I had made from large leaves and vines. I could see Iago chasing Thundra through the clouds above the thick trees overhead and grinned as I saw that he had a hard time keeping up with her. Abu, I knew without looking was causing trouble and Genie was busy writing a letter to Al.

"Dear Al," Genie read aloud from under me and I leaned slightly over to see him. He was acting as a hammock, like when we were in the oasis the first time I met him, as he wrote and I almost sniggered as Abu came up behind him. "Greetings from the rainforest. Never has a place been more aptly named." A drop of water hit my forehead and I looked up in time to see a flash of lightning and then rain poured from a small raincloud that came above me. I spit water out and coughed, looking to see Genie shaking water from his head.

"Every day is a rainy day in the scenic valley of Thundra." Genie continued as the cloud went away and I snickered quietly as Abu took a flying leap at Genie.

"But, Alaric, Iago, and Abu seem to be having fun." Genie commented and then Abu landed on him from a vine and untied his hair from the tree making him smack the other tree. "By the way, Abu met _with an unfortunate accident._" I heard Genies' gritted tone and looked down to see Abu get zapped by Genie, making him screech. I laughed aloud then and Genie grinned. "But nothing to worry about. Rick is having fun relaxing and being a spectator for Abu's antics." I blew him a raspberry and Genie smirked. "As for Iago, let's say there's a tropical heat wave steaming up his heart. But Thundra is so swamped with the weather gig, Iago can hardly keep up."

"And he's been extra nice lately." I added and Genie snickered as he finished up the letter to my brother. "Can we stay all weekend?" I begged and Genie nodded.

"Sure." He shrugged and I grinned. Abu celebrated and jumped onto my hammock. The vine I had tied around one of the trees came loose at the impact and Abu and I spilled out of the hammock and onto Genie below.

"Hello, there." Genie grinned and I laughed. "Have a nice flight?"

"No, but I had a cushy landing."

"Cushy!" Genie scoffed. "I am not cushy." Abu chattered from under my arm and I grinned impishly as I looked up at Genie.

"Abu says you're as squishy as Jell-O." Genie narrowed his eyes at Abu and I burst into laughter, making him look back at me.

"Oh, really? Jell-O, eh?" Genie asked and I shook my head.

"I was only joking!" He turned into a green Jell-O cube and Abu and I were bouncing around. Abu and I were suddenly tossed to the ground and Genie stood. Abu chattered angrily from under me and I laughed as he got up and shook a fist at Genie.

"Let's go see, Iago." Genie suggested and he gathered us in arms. Much to Abu's annoyance.

"Okay." I laughed and Genie shot off into the air. We found Iago resting behind Thundra on a cloud as she looked over her weather clouds below.

"Done already, Thundra, dear?" Iago asked sounding winded and Thundra turned to him.

"Not used to a day's work, eh, Giblet?" Thundra giggled and Iago scowled.

"You think runnin' Agrabah isn't hard work?" Iago asked and I had to hide my laughter to keep from giving us away. "Without me the sultan wouldn't know how to tie his turban in the morning!" Abu laughed loudly and Iago and Thundra looked at us.

"Abu!" Genie scolded playfully. "If the all-powerful Iago is here, how will the kingdom survive!?" He sighed dramatically and pretended to fall. "There'll be panic in the streets!" I tried not to burst into laughter then and Iago stomped over to us.

"Do you mind?" He whispered at us angrily. "I have a certain image I'm fabricating here!" Genie grinned and I had to look away from him or I'd start laughing at him.

"At least Iago can take a vacation and leave his royal responsibilities to others." Thundra said and Genie turned to me with a wink.

"Yeah, Rajah will have to clean out his own litter box this week!" Genie stated and I couldn't hold back any longer. I burst into laughter alongside Genie and Abu and Iago frowned at us. Genie continued to laugh and Iago took a large wingful of cloud and shoved it into his mouth.

"Sorry, Iago the wise." I whispered back and he pointed at me.

"I'm watchin' you."

"Actually I'm watching you." I stated and he grumbled under his breath at me before he turned back to Thundra.

"Come on, who couldn't do your job?" He cried and I rolled my eyes. "You line up the clouds, chirp out the cities, and wham!" Thundra turned to him lovingly.

"Iago, mi amour, it is not so simple."

"What could be so difficult?" He asked, clearly not getting what she was trying to explain.

"Once, my weather powers belonged to another. One who abused the powers. I defeated the fiend to save my rainforest. Once I took the medallion from him, I understood that its power had a purpose." I had no idea about Thundra's past and hearing her speak it now, made me curious.

"What purpose? You make it rain?" Iago said loudly and it pulled me from my thoughts. I waved at him irritably.

"Iago shut up, I'm trying to listen." He glared at me, but complied as Thundra smiled at me.

"The worlds' weather is an intricate web of natural forces. And everything I learned I put in this book." She held it up and Genie and Abu 'ooh'd' and 'ahh'd' behind us. I looked at the book in curiosity and debated to ask if I read it some time. I was about to ask when Iago got in my line of vision.

"Okay, so the last guy who had the job couldn't cut it, and you're a natural." He summed up in his usual air of indifference.

"It's not the job, it's the responsibility." Thundra retorted. "Not everyone can handle so much power without being corrupted." I laughed as Thundra's gaze flickered to Iago and she smirked at him. Iago looked shocked and then he scowled at me as I snickered.

"You're talkin' about me, aren't ya!?" He hollered and I bit my knuckles to stifle my laughing.

"If the implied insult fits…." Genie trailed off and I choked in loud laughter. Iago whipped his head around to see me and I waved at him sheepishly.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." He cleared his throat and turned back around.

"Thundra, I _am_ responsibility! You can take a vacation! I'll fill in."

"I'll help!" I volunteered and Thundra tapped her chin.

"A little time off in the sun…just for the weekend, maybe." She contemplated leaning on her elbows against a cloud.

"Thundra, take a three-day weekend! I'll run the show. Eh, the kid can help."

"Yes!" I celebrated and Iago rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Iago, you are so sweet, but….Oh, _mi amour!_" Thundra cried as she took in Iago's 'pretty please' face. She picked him up and squeezed him. "_iAbsolutamente! _I'll do it!"

* * *

><p>Later on, I followed Iago and Thundra on a cloud that Genie had magicked to act like Carpet. Of course Thundra was way faster so Iago and I had a hard time keeping up to her.<p>

"Now listen closely: you'll read the weather report from my book, and command the clouds to take the precipitation from the filling station to-"

"Thundra, will I get to wear the rainbow tail? I mean, having magical powers is fine, but looking good on the job, that's priority number one!"

"Shut up, Iago, I'm trying to make sure we can do the job right!" I shouted and Thundra rolled her eyes at Iago. The parrot frowned at me. "Now what were you saying?" Thundra continued her instructions and I took note of each one, while Iago worried about his image.

"Is that all?" I asked her politely at the end of her speech and Thundra nodded.

"Si. Now be sure to keep an eye on Iago."

"I will. And you make sure to have fun!" She smiled and we all flew down to the ground to say goodbye.

"Iago, dear, I'm trusting you." She stated hugging him close. Iago smiled at first and then noticed we were watching.

"Come on, you're crushing my wing." He muttered and she only hugged him more. Abu made kissy noises and Iago hissed at him, making me snicker.

"_iAtencion, por favor!_" Genie's voice called and we turned to see him. He was dressed as an airline pilot and behind him was a miniature airport. "All legendary rainbirds prepare for immediate departure!" Genie made a metal detector appear in front of her. "Now, Thundra, you're booked straight through to Mazatian." Thundra walked though the metal detector and it suddenly went off. Genie grabbed Iago from her and sent him through the x-ray machine.

"Oh, skycaps!" Genie called and he zapped me and Abu into pilot like outfits and gave us chests to carry.

"Are you sure she needs all this?" I asked, stumbling to keep upright. Genie only grinned at us.

"Now, remember, Iago-" Thundra began holding her medallion above his head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah….power, responsibility, I know the drill." Iago interrupted and I rolled my eyes.

"I expect you to guard this medallion with all your courage. For 48 hours you are the keeper of the world's weather." Thundra told him and let him have the medallion. Iago slipped it on his neck.

"It's a weekend, who needs rain anyway? I mean people picnic." Thundra frowned at him and he gave her a cheesy smile. "Kidding! Relax, I'll handle it."

"_Bueno, mi amour._" She said and kissed him. I snickered letting the chest fall from my hands and Abu howled with laughter.

"Do you mind?" Iago asked Thundra. "We've got an audience here."

"_Adios, mi amigos._" Thundra called as she started off into the sky. Iago grinned like a mad man and I sighed. Uh-oh, we were in for it for.

"Goodbye Thundra!" I called and she waved to us before disappearing into the clouds.

"Get a load of me, I'm Mr. Rainbow!" Iago laughed excitedly and we looked up at him as he flew around, leaving a rainbow trail behind.

"Quite a colorful character, eh? I just hope all this power doesn't go to his head." Genie said to me and Abu.

"I think it's too late." I muttered.

"Oh boy." Abu chattered from beside us.

"Imagine, all the weather powers of the world around my neck! Are you imagining?!" Iago shouted and he laughed maniacally.

"Iago with power. It's not a pretty picture."

"It's going to get uglier if we don't keep an eye on him." I stated and Genie nodded.

"Hey, bozos! Let's get this show on the road!" Iago shouted at us and we all followed him up towards the waterfall where all the clouds usually gathered for instruction. Genie and Abu waited below under the shade of a tree, while I floated on a cloud behind Iago watching over his shoulder as he read aloud.

"Okay, let's see how this works." Iago muttered as he flipped through Thundra's book. He gave a whistle and a small cloud came up to him. "I order you to drizzle!" Nothing happened. Abu whispered to Genie whose face lit up instantly.

"Oh, you're royal rainbirdness!" He called and Iago looked down at him. I rolled onto my stomach to watch what was going to happen. "Abu suggests you tell the cloud _where_ to drizzle!" Iago scowled and then a wicked glint came into his eyes.

"How about a spring shower in the vicinity of Monkeytown!" Iago called holding up the medallion. A cloud came over Abu and drenched him completely. Then Iago gazed at Genie.

"What's this? Thunderstorm warning in the southern regions of Genie." Thunderstorm clouds came down towards Genie and zapped him in the rear. I sighed as he burst into loud obnoxious laughing.

"Iago, you're not supposed to do that." I muttered and he stopped laughing to peer up at me.

"Relax, it's just for fun." He rolled his eyes at me. "Now, I'm warmed up, let's skip ahead to the heavy artillery! Ooh, this one sounds recklessly powerful. I call forth the icy blast of the arctic winds!" He cried aloud and we waited for the winds. They started seconds later and blew across the land below and then up into the air. Suddenly Iago and I both were blasted off our clouds as icy cold wind shaped like a fist hit us in the back.

"Ahh!" I yelped and Genie caught me in one hand, as I caught Thundra's book, and with the other he picked up Iago in an ice cream stand.

"Try our newest Parrotsicle flavor, Ego Crunch!" Genie announced and he pulled a frozen Iago out of the ice cream box. I snickered and then Genie leaned towards me and Abu. "Did Thundra say she'd be gone the _whole_ weekend?"

"Yep."

"Who needs her?" Iago snapped shaking the ice loose and splattered us all with it. "There rainbird powers are no biggie!"

"That's right, _mi amigo._ Who needs Thundra?" A low hissing voice came from behind us. I turned around and froze as a large violet serpent came up from the bushes to tower over us. It had black locks of hair and yellow-green eyes. "I am Malcho." He called and I sucked in a breath.

"Ahh! GENIE!" I yelped and running, took a flying leap onto his back. Genie choked as I clung to his neck with all my might and he tried to loosen my grip.

"Calm down shortie!" He choked out and I shook my head he pulled me down from his back. Malcho eyed us with curiosity but when he looked at me he grinned. Like he imagining how he was going to kill me.

"Calm down? Have you looked at that thing!?" I yelped in a whisper and Genie set me down keeping a grip on me so that I didn't run off like I wanted too. I really wanted to go and hide, but Genie pulled me back when I tried.

"Easy, kiddo. Let's just see what he wants." Genie nodded to Iago who was watching me with wide eyes. He obviously hadn't thought that I would be this scared, but my heart was thudding loudly in my chest and I let out a small whimper of fear. Genie shushed me, placing a hand on my back to keep me close and I grabbed his arm, hiding behind it.

"And_ I_ am the acting rainbird." Iago stated, turning back around to face Malcho.

"I know. Word travels fast in my rainforest, yes?" Malcho asked, his yellow eyes glistening with satisfaction as he slithered closer to Iago. Iago stiffened.

"Your rainforest?" He asked in a shaky scoff. "No, no, no. _I_ control the rain. _I_ have the rainbow tail! _I _wear the medallion!"

"Things change, _mi amigos!_" Malcho proclaimed, shooting further up and I clutched at Genie harder as Malcho revealed long black feathery wings.

"How can he fly? Snakes can't fly!" Iago and I said at the same time as he flew towards us. "I don't like him." Iago said quickly and he clung to Genie too. I looked at Iago with wide eyes.

"Me neither! Make him go away!" I hissed. Genie sighed and pulled Iago off him.

"You're the ruler of the rainforest. Show him what you've got!" He suggested and Iago nodded.

"That's right. Why worry if the local wildlife has a bad attitude? I've got power! Face the might of a monsoon, fiend!" He yelled at Malcho and I peered over Genie's shoulder.

"Zap him good!" I shouted and Genie shushed me again. Iago's call for a monsoon wasn't strong enough however for a very small cloud came and poured water down on the giant snake. Malcho tossed his head back and drank long droughts of it, before looking back at Iago.

"Very refreshing."

"Okay, Genie, what's next?" Iago asked turning around in a panic.

"Next?" Malcho asked aloud and then he grinned. "Ah, yes. Now I reclaim my weather powers!"

"Zap him!" I hissed at Iago, but he ignored me.

"So you're the chump Thundra beat out for the job?" He asked Malcho and I peered under Genie's arm in curiosity.

"She lies." Malcho shouted and I hid again as Malcho slithered closer to us. "I was robbed. Robbed, on the brink of world domination."

"Why does he keep getting closer?" I groaned against Genie's back.

"Well, that would explain all your pent-up anger." Genie stated to the snake and Malcho hissed loudly.

"Stop talking to him!" I said getting in his face. Genie put a hand on my head, pushing me back down.

"Maybe there's an index. Glossary? Pictures?" He asked flipping through the book.

"Find one that says 'Make snake go away'!" I said and Iago nodded.

"Great idea! Here's one: I summon the blistering winds of the Santa Ana!" he called and we waited for something to happen to Malcho. I really hoped that he'd get blown very far away. "That'll teach him to mess with me-" Iago's sentence was cut off as the swirling winds hit all of us instead and we were tossed out into the leaves and trees.

* * *

><p>After freeing ourselves and tossing leaves at Iago, we flew back up into the clouds, looking out for Malcho. We relaxed upon not seeing him and Iago went back to looking through Thundra's book.<p>

"That snake better wise up. Iago the rainbird fears nothing!" Thunder clapped and Iago screamed hitting my chest and I toppled into Genie's lap. "He's back!"

"Ahh! Where!?" I asked, looking around startled and Genie put a hand on me.

"No snake guy, but it looks like rush hour started early." He pointed down at the clouds that were fighting and pushing one another.

"Ugh, I'm late for work." Iago grumbled and he pushed off Genie to fly down among the clouds. "Make way for the rainbird! Okay, one at a time, single file! Okay let's see what today's weather map says. Thunderstorms and hurricanes go north, blizzards and hail southbound."

"What?" I asked in confusion and Genie rolled his eyes.

"Snow in the south? Is that weather map upside down?" He called to Iago and Iago scowled.

"No, the map is not upside down, that would mean the book is upside-" He paused and grinned at us sheepishly, flipping the book back up. "Heh, common mistake, could happen to anyone!" Iago shut the book and flew down into the clouds.

"What's with you slackers? Go precipitate somewhere!" He shouted at them and Genie sighed.

"I'm not sure the world's weather can take another day with Iago in charge. Maybe we should read up on this weather scene and help Iago out. Abu, hand me that book, please." Abu turned to the book and we both yelped as it fell off the cloud.

"Be right back!" Genie called as he made dive for the book.

"Don't leave!" I called to him.

"Malcho has returned, _mi amigos!_" Malcho called and I grabbed Abu, clinging to him as the giant snake flew up from behind our cloud and headed for Iago.

"GENIE!" I screamed loudly and held Abu tighter.

"May the rains of the-"Iago started, but he was soon cut off by Malcho who snatched the medallion from his neck. "Cheap clasp!" Iago muttered.

"Mine! The power is back, back to the rightful ruler of the rain!" Malcho shouted and the clouds began to darken and swirl around him.

"GENIE!" He appeared this time and I abandoned Abu as I dodged behind Genie. Genie gulped, looking as worried as I felt as the giant snake towered over everyone. Iago flew towards us to hide in my arms and we both cowered in fear.

"_iAy carumba!_" Thundra yelled and we looked up as she landed in front of us."Malcho! _He_ has my medallion?" She shouted at Iago who nodded weakly.

"In a word…yeah." He winced. Malcho's eyes landed on us then and I moved further behind Genie.

"At last, Thundra, the reign of the rainbird is over! Let the season of the serpent begin!" Malcho called out.

"GENIE!" I yelped in terror and Genie pulled me close.


	32. Rain of Terror part two

Rain of Terror part 2

We ducked and dodged as lightning struck out at us from Malcho. He flew around and around testing his power and then came down towards us. I flinched as he slid onto the cloud we were on and got in Thundra's face.

"Thundra, so careful with her power, but now, the world will squirm! I have the power!" Malcho proclaimed and he flew up into the air again showing off that his wings had been covered with clouds. Genie left me and I gasped, ducking low as he flew off towards Malcho.

"Did someone say power?" Genie asked and he changed into a superhero. "Face some semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic genie power!" Genie's fist swung around and around.

"I think not!" Malcho cried and he shocked Genie. I jumped out of the way as Genie landed face first into the cloud and on top of an unfortunate Abu.

"Genie?"

"I'm okay, kiddo." He coughed and sat up, looking worse for wear and Abu chattered groggily.

"Now out with the old!" Malcho yelled out and he blasted us all with wind, knocking us from the sky. We fell down the waterfall and towards the gushing water below. Genie grabbed us suddenly and we all got squished together in a barrel.

"Get your flea ridden self out of my face!" Iago shouted at Abu who started to chatter angrily and Thundra growled.

"This is all your fault!"

"Guys calm down!" Genie called over Abu and Thundra.

"Calm down? Malcho is trying to kill us!" I moaned and Genie poofed us all into a large jungle boat. I looked up from under the tarp on the boat and shrieked as Malcho took a dive towards us.

"Hey, folks, here's a rare treat on our rainforest river cruise." Genie called as a tour guide. He began to steer us towards the waterfall. "Look, the backside of water!" He called and we went behind the water. Malcho entered not long after we did and Genie's boat took off quickly and we left Malcho far behind.

"That concludes our tour!" Genie called as we zoomed over the water. We finally came down a path of water that led us towards land and Genie slowed just the slightest.

"And now we come to the most dangerous part of our journey: the drive home!" He stated and we suddenly hit land, making us all skid across the sand and hit a large tree.

"We don't have much time!" Thundra exclaimed coming up from the sand first. "That evil serpent won't stop until he's destroyed me!" She tossed us off her as she shouted and I looked up at Genie.

"I want to go home." I said and he ruffled my hair.

"It's okay, short man." He said and then helped me up. "I promise we'll go home after this is over, okay?" I nodded and then he steered us towards Iago and Thundra.

"Tough break, Thundra. Can we drop you somewhere on the way back to Agrabah?" Iago asked and Thundra rounded on him.

"I trusted you with my rainforest to you! You told me you know what you were doing!" She yelled at Iago and he fell down onto the ground in shock.

"Great job, pal." I said to him and he eyed me.

"Shut up."

"Airborne snake at 12 o'clock high!" Genie shouted and he snatched me and Abu up as lightning bolts flew down at us. Iago and Thundra flew alongside us and Iago moaned.

"Just admit you were wrong!" I shouted at him as Thundra dodged his attempts to fly close to her.

"Okay, I'll admit this one." He started as we flew dodging trees. "I didn't take the job seriously, and I didn't really pay attention to what you said about how to use the weather power! And…" He trailed off as we stopped at a cliff.

"And?" Genie prompted. We all looked at Iago.

"And now I want somebody to make it all better." He finished weakly and I clung to him.

"I'll do my best!" Genie shouted and we turned as Malcho headed for us. Malcho knocked a tree over and it landed near us, giving Genie an idea. "Everybody, blend in." Genie made more leaves appear and we all ducked into the bushes as Malcho came forward.

"The genie is swift. He has swept the victims from my grasp. For now." I shivered against Genie as Malcho spoke close by and Genie tightened his grip on me. After a moment of silence Genie checked the area.

"All clear! Move out!" Genie called as an army guy and we cautiously came out of the foliage.

"Come, we will hide under the cover of my rainforest." Thundra told us and we followed her into the thick trees.

"Hiding is good! I'm a top notch hider!" Iago shouted and he looked at me. "I can't believe it. You mister 'spit-in-the-face-of-evil' are scared of Malcho." I shrugged.

"Hey, as many times as I've seen large snakes you just better be glad that I didn't have a heart attack." Genie picked me up and carried me as we flew behind Thundra. Thundra found us a place to hide in the middle of some very thick trees and Genie set to work on making a small hut from a large palm tree behind us. I sat on the ground while Iago took a perch on a small protruding branch above my head. Thundra had her back to us, her wings folded angrily. Genie tugged down a palm tree and soon we were hidden by a ring of palm leaves.

"We can't live in the past, honey." Iago tried to gain Thundra's attention. "Especially the immediate past." He added dryly and Thundra ignored him. Abu chattered to Genie then and Genie nodded.

"You're right, hair boy, he's sunk." Genie muttered and then he came over and pulled Thundra aside. "Thundra this is Iago you're talking about. When he said he was reliable, he meant reliable in a deceitful, conniving kind of way."

"Humph." Thundra pouted and turned from Genie too. Iago sighed and flew out of the hut. I didn't want her to stay mad forever, so I faced her back.

"Come on, Thundra. Give him another chance. He's never had a girlfriend before or been in love. It's hard for him." Thundra turned to me and I could tell that she was thinking it over. "Just give him a chance to earn your trust back." A loud clap of thunder sounded just outside the hut and Genie and Abu peeked out.

"Shh." Genie said to Abu and I knew instantly who was out there.

"I know you're close Thundra." Malcho called and I shivered. Genie engulfed me in his arms. "Dangerously close." Malcho continued and Thundra and Abu joined us.

"Where is Iago?" Thundra asked.

"I don't think he's the one to worry about." Genie answered.

"Yo stretch!" Iago shouted from outside and I looked up at Genie.

"You were saying?" I asked and Genie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah you, Mister Reptilian guy."

"Shut up, Iago." I pleaded quietly and Genie patted me.

"Easy!" Iago stated loudly and worried for my friend's safety I pulled from Genie and went to the side of the hut. I pulled a leaf back an inch and peered out. Malcho had Iago in his grip and I blanched.

"I've got a deal for ya." Iago murmured and Malcho's eyes widened. _A deal? What's he up too?_

"A defector? You wish to join my side?" The serpent loosened Iago and the parrot looked down in shock and then he fluffed his feathers to fix them.

"You want Thundra right?" Iago asked Malcho and the snake nodded rapidly.

"Oh I do."

"And the jinni too, huh?"

"Ssssi." Malcho hissed, tongue out. Iago shook the tongue and I grimaced.

"Sign sealed and delivered." He stated and I blanched as Iago came forward and revealed us to Malcho. "They're yours."

"What?" Thundra gasped.

"Huh?" Genie asked and then narrowed his eyes at Iago as he pulled me back from where I was standing. Malcho laughed loudly making me eye Iago. The parrot locked eyes with me and I instantly knew what that look meant. _Trust me._

* * *

><p>Malcho took us far up into the sky on a giant Aztec-looking building made of clouds that he had made near the waterfall. I sat crossed-legged on the cloud top, looking at the scene below. Malcho sat at the bottom of the cloud tower on a large platform and Iago was near him, looking slightly apprehensive. Behind me I could hear Abu chattering lowly about Iago. Thundra and Genie were angry with Iago, but I never told them about Iago's plan. It would be better if only one of us knew the truth.<p>

"Ha! Some prison Malcho!" Genie taunted and I looked over my shoulder to see him. "You forgot the bars!" Genie tried to step out of the square and lightning struck him.

"Genie!" I yelled and he flew back and landed near me, sitting up with a slight dizzy look.

"Oh, lightning bars….I knew that." He said and fell backwards.

"Genie are you alright?" I asked and he held a thumb up at me. I turned back around as Malcho started talking and was surprised that I didn't have to strain to hear what he was saying.

"The idea of a sidekick is rather intriguing." Malcho said, looking down at Iago. The parrot bowed to him and gave a cheesy smile.

"Oh, please…I prefer to be considered a toadying sycophant." I rolled my eyes and then gritting my teeth as Malcho squeezed Iago with his tail bringing him up in the air.

"I do tire so of talking to myself." Malcho told Iago as he batted him from left to right on the ground. "Hatching this evil scheme. Brainstorming that one."

"Gee, how horrible." I muttered lowly and I frowned as they turned to come back up the steps. Now what?

"Hey, I've toadied under the best. References available upon request." Iago said loudly to Malcho who still had him in a grip. I tried to catch Iago's eye to see what he was up too, but Malcho never kept him still enough.

"And if a scheme fails, perhaps I'll slap you around a bit, yes? Please?" Malcho pleaded to Iago, and he started to sound like he was enjoying this immensely. _Iago, you better do something quick!_ Iago shrugged at the snake.

"Oh, sure! Have a party!" He turned then and met my eyes and I realized that he did know what to do. I grinned as he gaze shifted towards what was beside my left knee. Thundra's spell book.

"I envision a storm to end all storms." Malcho called, like a triumphant tyrant. "One for the history books my little flunky!"

"But first we get rid of _them_." Iago pointed at us and I made sure to look freaked out as Malcho turned his gaze towards us. It wasn't hard, since the look Malcho was giving me promised my death. I was the only human here after all and I was sure that snake wouldn't hesitate to eat me if he could. Genie, Thundra, and Abu came up behind me all of them looking at the pair apprehensively. Abu though got angry at what Iago said and tried to get at him and Genie had to grab his tail to keep him from leaving and getting zapped.

"And how do you propose we get rid of them, my insignificant lackey?" Malcho asked and Thundra gasped a little as Iago grinned wickedly.

"Well, Thundra's little book has some juicy spells in it." He said casually and sent a sly glance at us. Genie bristled behind me. "Picture this: torrential rain for forty days!" He shouted.

"And nights, yes?"

"Eh, I don't do nights." I wanted to snicker, but they were so close that Malcho would have heard. I wasn't going to blow Iago's cover. Iago flew up and held his wings out for the book.

"Not the book!" Genie shouted and he grabbed it and held it against his chest before I could get it first.

"You cannot do this!" Thundra declared, but still pleading voice. An emotion passed Iago's face and I was sure that he wasn't really happy with what was to come.

"Iago, you can't!" I shouted at him. "You can't have it!" Iago stuck his tongue out at me.

"Yeah, I caught it when it fell and you know, finders keepers and all that stuff." Genie said at Iago in a know-it-all voice.

"Maestro a little wind, please!" Iago gestured at Malcho and the snake nodded with a smirk towards us. With a wave of his tail, a blast of wind came towards us. I ducked as it flew past me and knocked the book loose from Genie's grip. It went flying off the cloud and Iago flew up and snatched it.

"Hey, Genie! Losers weepers and all that stuff!" Iago mocked back with a small wink at me. I winked back briefly as he tucked the book under his wing.

"That book unlocks all of my most powerful secrets!" Thundra cried, looking extremely upset. Iago was going to have a lot of explaining to do after this.

"That's the point sweetheart." Iago muttered lowly and he flew down towards Malcho. He threw the book down and it landed on the snake's coils opening up. Iago landed and started flipping through it. "Hoo-hoo! This spell here is great! I gave the monkey a shower, now that was rich!"

"Why you!" Abu growled and made a fist at Iago. Malcho grinned.

"A shower? Ha! The all powerful Malcho demands a torrential downpour!" He thundered loudly and with his wings spread wide, lightning shot off into the sky. Immediately a large black rain cloud came above our heads, a dangerously close one. We got soaked not but a second after it started to rain and we all glowered at Malcho.

"Uh, yeah, that's how it went. More or less." Iago squeaked and I shook my head at him.

"This I can handle." Genie stated and he made an umbrella appear above our heads. Lightning struck it and it vaporized.

"You were saying?"

"Hush, shorty." Genie stated and I turned back around to look at Iago.

"And then I made this little lightning zap that hit the genie! Pow! Ha ha! Oh, I really got him that time!"

"I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for this." Genie started and I turned back to him. "That explanation is: Iago's a louse!" I gave Iago a warning look, but it was too late. Malcho seemed to enjoy the chance at blast us all.

"Lighting, yes!" He shouted with glee and eyed Thundra. "A proper frying would be a fitting end for the almighty rainbird!"

"NO!" Iago screamed and I gritted my teeth as Malcho looked at him in puzzlement. _Don't blow you're cover!_ "I mean, uh. Thundra's too old and tough!"

"The parrot will pay!" Thundra hissed, her wings clenched into fists. Iago flipped through the book and I hoped that he had some sort of plan.

"You'll need something special to destroy Thundra, and here's the one: The arctic blast!" I grinned as he spoke and looked at Malcho to see if it was recognizable to him. Apparently he didn't remember it.

"_Bueno, Bueno_!" He cried with glee.

"Wait a minute!" Genie shouted and I turned to see him looking panicked. "That's the spell that….Iago-" He tried to call but Thundra and I both covered his mouth.

"Shh!" I hissed and Thundra looked at Iago lovingly.

"Oh, Iago, _mi amour_, I knew you would not desert me!" She whispered and then turned to me.

"I'm sorry. I should have realized that-"

"Forget it." I smiled at her. "There's nothing to forgive you for."

"Gracias." We both looked down at Iago again as he waved at Malcho.

"You need a lotta room for this one."

"Yesss!" Malcho agreed and he flew back a bit. "Malcho calls forth the blast of the arctic wind! Ha, ha, ha!" He yelled and then just like what happened to Iago and me earlier, the wind slammed into him and he looked up in horror. "Ahh!" Screaming, he shot off by the blast of wind and headed for the waterfall. Iago swooped down and caught Thundra's book as it was tossed from Malcho.

"Traitor!" The snake cried at Iago as he was frozen into the falling water. The waterfall was now a frozen Popsicle with Malcho trapped inside. Iago was grinning from his spot near the waterfall.

"That sucker packs a punch!" He said looking down at the book and then he looked up at Malcho. "I seem to have tricked you, yes?"

"Way to go, Iago!" I shouted and he beamed.

"There chalk one up from the conniving parrot!" He stated and Thundra pulled him into her wings.

"_Gracias_, _mi amour_!" She called and squeezed him. Iago pretended half-heartedly not to like it.

"Excuse me you two lovebirds, I've got a job to do!" Genie stated and he grew bigger. He broke off the frozen part of the waterfall with Malcho in it. "He's cold-blooded the North Pole oughtta suit him fine." He said and then he gave the Popsicle a toss. I watched as Malcho disappeared over the horizon.

"Genie, can we go home now?"

"Yeah, shorty." He said and he picked me up. I laughed and clung to his back. "Let's go get everyone else."

* * *

><p>We found Iago and Thundra by the waterfall which was already going again in full function.<p>

"I packed!" Genie shouted at the birds. "You ready?" We heard a screech coming from Genie's suit bag and I laughed as he unzipped it and revealed a livid Abu.

"If you're there, where's my brown suit?" He wondered aloud and then shrugged, zipping the monkey back up. "_Adios_, Thundra!"

"Goodbye!" I called as Genie took off and Thundra waved to me. Iago shifted on the ground behind her and I smirked before turning back around. I knew that he wanted alone time with her.

"Let's go home, kiddo." Genie murmured when Iago caught up to us and I nodded, with a grin.

"Home sounds good."

* * *

><p><em>Please review! Next I will be doing The Citadel! Hope everyone is excited! <em>


	33. The Citadel part one

**Hello all! Hope you like this one! You guys have waited forever I know! So here's Mozenrath! **

**Bookworm Gal: That is so true! Iago has that evil streak in him that never goes away :) But that's okay, Alaric doesn't mind that much. **

**Blackmoondragon1415: That's okay! Hopefully you can get back into the swing of things! I'm almost done with my semester thankfully! Yeah, Alaric, wants Iago to be happy and doesn't really mind too much about that streak of evil that's still there. **

* * *

><p>The Citadel part 1<p>

After the incident with Malcho, we returned to the lazy living at the palace. It had only been a couple of days and already I was bored of being back. I didn't miss Malcho of course, but I did miss the tropical valley. As soon as I had gotten up this morning, I ate a quick breakfast and managed to convince Carpet to take me away from the palace.

At the moment, I laid with my stomach on Carpet as we surveyed the city below, as I wondered what I was going to do today. Suddenly a noise caught my attention and I frowned as screams came from the townspeople. Worried about what it was, I urged Carpet to go back to the palace. We swooped over the wall and headed towards the room I knew Al would be in and I sat up.

"Al!" I called out as we got close enough and he came out on Jasmine's balcony.

"What's wrong?" He asked, taking in my worried tone and I pointed at the marketplace.

"There's some kind of creature attacking the marketplace! It looks ugly!" Al grinned at my description, before he looked serious.

"Jasmine, I'll be back!" He called to her as he jumped off the balcony and Carpet headed back with our new passenger. Al and I scanned the streets and we didn't have to search long to find the winged, dinosaur-looking thing.

"What is that, Al?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I have no clue." Shouts were heard then and we spotted Rasoul and the other guards standing before it, or at least Rasoul was. The others were turning to flee as we flew above. The creature screeched at the burly man and Rasoul coward back, looking petrified.

"Mercy!" He yelled in terror and Al and I suppressed snickers.

"We better save him." I said and Al grinned wickedly as we swooped down on Carpet. I grinned as I realized what he was doing and hid laugher as Al grabbed the back of Rasoul's waistband and with a wave of his hand Carpet went up into the air. Rasoul dangled in the air, Al being his only way to not fall and smash his body into the ground.

"I was just about to get the drop on the creature, street rats!" Rasoul snarled and Al and I exchanged looks.

"Drop away, Rasoul." Al said with a grin. Then he dropped the burly man from the carpet and he fell into a hay cart. I laughed aloud and then gasped.

"Yikes!" I yelped and Al gasped as the creature swooped at us from behind and we ducked as it flew over our heads. The creature whirled around to try again and I patted Carpet.

"Faster Carpet!" Al and I urged together as the creature caught up. Suddenly Carpet was jerked out from underneath us. Al and I started to fall and it looked like we were about to land on a guy lying on a bed of nails.

"Oh no!" Al moaned.

"Look out man!" I shouted and he scurried away, leaving us to smash into the nails, but then a blue flash appeared and Genie caught us before we could get hurt. I grinned at Genie as he set Aladdin down.

"Thanks, Genie!" I said giving him a hug.

"Yeah, thanks." Al said and Genie grinned as he set me down.

"Ah, just doing my part kiddos. I think." He got out a book and I leaned over to read to cover. But I couldn't tell what it said as Genie flipped quickly through it. A flapping caught my attention and I looked up.

"Ahh, look out!" I cried as the monster attacked Genie, slamming into his back.

"Hey!" Al yelled at the creature. He was now lying in the in the bed of nails. I winced and grimaced. Poor Genie.

"I really ought to start reading these scripts." Genie groaned as paper from his book flew every which way. The creature then came down again and I jumped up at the same time as Aladdin to grab the flying dinosaur by the ankles, but I got Al's ankles instead.

"Alaric!" Al yelled as I clung to him. "Whatever you do, don't let go!"

"I won't!" I yelped as Al started to climb up onto its back.

"Uh-oh." Al muttered and I looked at him.

"Uh-oh? What uh-oh?" When Al didn't answer I shook him. "Al?"

"Clotheslines." Al muttered and I had to let go of him to grab onto the creature's ankles. Al got to ride on his back, while I had to keep from flying off. As we flew around trying to hang on, Al grabbed a sheet from a clothesline and tossed it over its face, making it screech and jerk.

"Get ready to jump!" Al yelled and I didn't have time to ask where we would land as the creature crashed into a wall. We fell off it and Al grabbed my waist with one arm and with the other snatched a clothesline.

"That was a close one." I muttered and Al gave a breathless laugh,

"You can say that again."

"That was a close one."

"Shut up, Rick." Al laughed and I grinned. A baby's cry caught our attention and we both looked over to see a woman and her baby along a small bridge. I saw the creatures head turn too and I looked up Al.

"It's headed for them!" I shouted and swung up as Al gave me a push towards the line above.

"Hang on. I'm going to get them!" Al stated and I nodded, pulling myself up on the rope to sit and watch.

Al swung over and grabbed them, swinging them in front a deserted balcony. I walked across the wire and jumped over to the balcony, landing beside Al both of us turned with a gasp as the creature screeched at us and then it just….disappeared.

"Where'd it go?"I asked, leaning over the railing and I scanned the ground for it.

"Come on Agrabah, put your hands (And tassels) together." Genie shouted making a lot of hands clap together and Carpet waved. I waved back with a grin as Genie kept going with his praise. "He put the 'he' in hero!" Genie shouted and buffed up really big before exploding. "Adventure is his middle name! If he had a last name. Aladdin!" Now he was a man with a whip, a leather jacket, and a fedora. I shook my head at him with a grin. Typical Genie. Gurgling caught my attention and I turned back around to see the baby.

"Hey, everything's okay." Al cooed as he tried to peer at baby. I came over to see too and Al pulled back the blanket.

"Whoa! What?" Al stumbled back as a slimy brown thing flew out from the blanket with a hiss.

"What is that? That's not a baby!" I said and looked at where the woman had stood. "Hey, where's she go?" She was nowhere to be seen and we looked around until someone pulled back the curtain. A tall, thin, pale looking young man came out from behind the curtain. He looked about Al's age maybe older and was dressed in robes of black, navy, and some gold and a single brown leather gauntlet that covered his left hand. Whoever he was, he looked pompous and aristocratic and I took an instant dislike to him as something like a warning stirred in my mind. He was dangerous and I took a step back from him.

"Congratulations." The guy told Al. "You just beat a magical monstrosity." Al looked at me and I shook my head. _I don't trust him_, I relayed and Al nodded. The eel-thing flew around the pale guy's head as I went sat on the railing.

"Uh, yeah." Al said unsure of what the man wanted. The pale guy came forward a step, his black eyes glittering with something eerie. A shiver went down my spine and I took an involuntary step back.

"I hope my little creation didn't play too rough." He said with a slight careless tone and Al and I both started.

"**You** turned that monster loose!" Al shouted angrily and the man only arched an eyebrow at us.

"I helped!" The slimy thing announced appearing over his master's shoulder and I backed away from it in disgust.

"Think of it as a test. The good news is, you passed." He continued as if I hadn't spoken.

"A test?" Al asked angrily and I folded my arms across my chest

"People could've been injured or killed!" I shouted at the pale guy.

"And your point would be…?" The guy stated looking bored and careless. "Look the important thing is we found each other; see, I have a job for you." He stated and his gaze shifted past me. I bristled angrily. Was I invisible? Or too small to be considered at all?

"Who are you?" Al and I asked at the same time, though Al asked in curiosity and I asked demandingly. The question seemed to make the guy come out of his bored stated and he grinned at us.

"I am Mozenrath." He gave a slight bow and I raised an eyebrow. "Ruler of the distant land of"

"Ruler? Yeah right." Al interrupted in a scoff. "You're barely even older than me."

"Which is more you're problem than mine I think." Mozenrath said prodding Al in the chest. I shoved the sorcerer's finger away and stepped closer to Al.

"Well, my name's Alaric and this is my brother Aladdin." I said, trying to look intimidating. Mozenrath grinned a bit at the introduction and I regretted telling him our names.

"My name, Xerxes." The eel said and I grimaced.

"Fantastic." I muttered dryly, but the eel actually seemed pleased. Obviously sarcasm was a foreign language

"Come on, Al, Rick. Lunch is on me!" Genie's voice called and I turned and grinned at him. He came to stand behind me and next to Al and was holding a sandwich that he made disappear when he saw Mozenrath. "Who's your friend?"

"He's no friend Genie, he's a creep." Al said behind his hand to Genie and I snickered aloud.

"Well I had a hunch, but it wouldn't've been polite." Genie stated, though he did pull me back closer to him.

"Let's go." Al stated, giving the sorcerer a glare and whistled for Carpet. He came and we got on as quickly as possible without looking freaked out. "Find somebody else to do your dirty work Mozenrath!" He shouted as we flew away. I pointed the sorcerer out as he appeared on the top of a building that we passed.

"You don't get it, Aladdin! I'm talking huge reward!" Mozenrath shouted shaking his fist at us as we passed by. Al growled and Carpet turned so that we could come back.

"Are you insane?" I asked. "Don't go back there! He's crazy!" Al shushed me.

"No, you don't get it!" He said angrily poking Mozenrath in the chest when we were close enough.

"You'll risk your life to save others but not for gold?" Mozenrath asked as if he had never heard the words before.

"Duh!" I shouted.

"That's right!" Al called back and we flew away again. I turned to watch Mozenrath as we flew off towards the palace. He was watching us with calculating eyes and it made me uncomfortable. Something told me that this little meeting wasn't over.

"Earth to, short man." Genie waved a hand in my face and I turned to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just….that guy he's up to something."

"I'm sure it's nothing, Rick." I sighed as we flew into the palace to eat. No one ever listens to me.

* * *

><p>Later that night we left the palace to go and sleep in our hovel again. Everyone was in their usual spot. Al slept near the window as usual, Iago slept near Carpet, and Abu and I slept near Aladdin and Genie's lamp which was on his usual pillow.<p>

I shivered in my sleep as something breezed past me and I opened an eye at an odd hissing noise. Something ugly and brown looked at me, a smile stretched across its face, and its mix-matched eyes budging out at me.

"Ahhh! Aladdin!" I screeched at the same time as Abu who backed into Iago and I slammed into my brother who was still snoring. Al woke with a start when I fell onto him and he groaned giving me a shove off him. I hit the ground and looked over my shoulder to see Mozenrath standing over us. Abu clutched at Iago and then leapt off at the sight of the sorcerer and he ran over to leap on Al.

"Knock it off, Rick, Abu. It's too early for this." Al grumbled with a yawn and I hit him.

"I'm not playing that sorcerer is in here!"

"Wha-huh?" Al said looking around then he spotted Mozenrath.

"See?" I told Al and then looked over at Mozenrath. "Why are you sneaking around while we're sleeping?" I demanded and Mozenrath only smirked.

"Rise and shine! You have a busy day."

"Mozenrath! What are you doing here?" Al snapped.

"Didn't I just ask that?" I asked, but no one answered.

"I just couldn't take no for an answer." The sorcerer replied smugly. Mozenrath's eel floated over to Iago who was brushing himself off from where Abu had stomped him into the ground. The eel got in his face drooling crazily.

"Busy day!" He copied goofily and Iago made a disgusted face.

"Yech! Beat it worm-boy!" He yelled and gave Xerxes a slap. I snickered as the eel went flying.

"Nice hovel, Aladdin." Mozenrath said ignoring the animals. "But something is missing-something blue and magical." He said in mocking tone and I glared at him. Iago flew over to the pillow and I gasped as I noticed that his lamp wasn't there.

"Eh, he's probably oversleeping, snug as a lug in a rug." Iago then realized that the lamp is gone. "Hey, the lamp is gone!"

"Really?" I asked, and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Genie. What have you done with him?" Aladdin demanded.

"You better not have hurt him!" I shouted and Al grabbed me around the middle as I took a leap at the sorcerer. Mozenrath disappeared, and then reappeared on the other side of Aladdin making me glare at him. I really didn't like this guy.

"Why tell you…" he stated and I frowned. "…when I can show you?" With a wave of his gloved hand we all disappeared. We reappeared outside a large dark citadel and I blinked at the sudden change of light. Was it dark already? I looked around to see that the land was just as dark as the building and below was a city that looked utterly empty. Eerie.

"A warning would be nice! I could've packed a toothbrush." Iago grumbled from my shoulder and I rolled my eyes. Abu screeched and he hid under Carpet, both looking nervous. Not that I can blame them, this place was creepy.

"Ah…no place like home." Mozenrath said as he walked up the large double doors.

"Where are we?" Aladdin asked and Iago got off my shoulder. He landed on the ground and held up a wingful of the black colored sand, letting it sift through.

"Wait…The Land of the Black Sand?" He asked and we looked at Mozenrath.

"My kingdom." The sorcerer said smugly. Iago scoffed as he landed on my shoulder.

"Ah, tell me another one. Everyone knows the sorcerer Destane runs this joint."

"Who's Destane?" I asked and he looked over me and whispered. "Destane's a real hard-case…even Jafar stayed clear of him."

"Ah. Destane…he was like a father to me." Mozenrath said catching our attention. "Until I stole his power and his throne."

"Sure you did." Iago scoffed again and I snickered.

"Then… I stole his humanity." Mozenrath indicated the undead people behind him. He gestured at one that was a distinctively different color than the rest and it came and bowed at his feet.

"Gross!" I groaned and Iago made an interested face.

"Hello, Destane. Helloooo, you shambling, half-dead mamluck!" Mozenrath said in mock babying voice and I scowled.

'Eww.' Abu said and hid behind Carpet again.

"Turned him into a lowly servant. Nice touch!" He murmured and then gripped my face. "This kid is twisted." I pushed his wings off my cheeks and nodded.

"Yeah, no kidding." I agreed and we turned back to the sorcerer.

"Where's Genie?" I asked loudly and Mozenrath smirked. A loud howl came from inside the citadel and Iago and I both shivered.

"What-what is that?" I asked and Mozenrath held a hand to his ear.

"Ah, there's the answer now. The distinctive cry of the Thirdac." He said and Iago frowned as I looked at him.

"Thirdac? Eh, never heard of it." He shrugged.

"Thirdac dangerous!" Xerxes said grinning widely as he popped over Mozenrath's shoulder, getting in our faces. Iago fell off my shoulder and I swatted the eel away irritably.

"Indeed, the beast devours magic, and all things magical. With the Thirdac in my corner, no other sorcerer could touch me. I will be…"'

"All powerful!" Xerxes finished for Mozenrath

"It's Jafar junior!" Iago squawked in fear and I narrowed my eyes at the sorcerer.

"If it eats magic then won't it bite the hand that feeds it?" Al challenged and Mozenrath held up a hand.

"Yes, once bitten…"

"Twice shy!" Xerxes shouted again completing his master's sentence.

"Stop doing that, it's creepy." I said and Iago snickered as the eel looked offended.

"I have devised a collar to control the beast." Mozenrath raised his hand and conjured an image of it for us to see. It was large. That meant the beast was large too.

"Heh heh. Mozenrath smart." I rolled my eyes at the little slimy eel.

"So you need me to put that thing on the Thirdac, right?" Aladdin guessed not liking this at all and I agreed with him.

"Other mortals have tried-all have failed-but you, Aladdin, have no choice." Mozenrath said in a matter-of-fact way. "Collar the beast. Oh, and do it before snack time, if you want your genie to-well, heh, you know…live." I gasped and then growled at Mozenrath as he and that stupid eel disappeared.

"Let's go get, Genie." I said and I started towards the doors. Al grabbed my arm and hauled me back.

"Oh no, you're not going."

"What!? But Al-"

"No." he said firmly. "I don't want you to come. I'll be right back." He turned from me and I ground my teeth irritably as he raised a fist to hit the door.

"Genie's my friend too, Al." I said and he paused. With a sigh, he turned to face me.

"I know that Rick."

"I won't stand by while some snooty sorcerer tries to harm him! I'm not staying out here!"

"Okay, okay." Al said and then he gave me a look. "You stay close then, deal? No wondering off."

"Fine. Now knock on the door." I stated and Al rolled his eyes and then pounded on the door.

"Open the doors! Now!" he shouted and we both gave the doors wary looks as they opened up on their own.

"Great, he's got the doors magicked." I muttered and Iago shushed me.

"Don't rile him up." Iago said and I rolled my eyes as we entered behind Al. It was dark inside, the only light coming from some glowing blue lamps hanging from the ceiling. "Why do people build places like this? Ever heard of a sunroof?" Iago muttered and I snickered.

"Do you think he's part vampire?"

"Don't tease about that." Iago moaned and Al shushed us. The Thirdac gave another howl and Abu clutched at Al as Iago did the same to me, going into my vest to hide on my back.

"We're going to have to split up." Al said as we looked at the many different hallways we could take. Along with the many halls, another problem was that they all looked the same. Dark navy and black marble tiles on the floors and the walls had the same designs on them.

"Iago, you and Carpet get that collar. We'll find Genie." Iago looked unsure as Carpet pulled him out from my vest. I grinned at him.

"Don't worry, Iago. The faster you and Carpet get the collar the faster we can leave." He perked up at that and away they flew, Iago leading the way in his desperation to go home.


	34. The Citadel part two

The Citadel part 2

"Come on, Rick." Al murmured as he walked down a hall and I ran to catch up.

"I don't like this, Al." I said as we went along.

"I don't either."

"Do you think, Genie's okay?" Al turned and put an arm around my shoulders.

"He's fine, I'm sure of it." Al stated and we continued walking in silence for a moment.

"It's weird that he's not here to make jokes." I whispered and Al sighed.

"Yeah, I know. He'd make this place seem less dreary." The Thirdac gave another cry and I bumped into Al. "It's close." He murmured and suddenly I spotted something.

"Genie!" I shouted as he ran/flew by and behind him was an ugly four-legged creature with a blue shell on its back ran by. "That thing's after him!" We all tore off down the hall running to catch up to Genie. Further and further into the maze of hallways we ran.

'Uh-uh...' Abu chattered as the Thirdac ran down another hall, leaving us alone in front of a door.

"Calm down, Abu, we'll be okay," Al said as he reached for the door handle "-we aren't magical." Al opened the door and we looked in to see Genie. He was up against the corner, his heart beating out of his chest, literally.

"Bu-bu-but I am!" Genie moaned in a high-pitched voice.

"Genie!" Al and I said at the same time and we both ran over to him. Al hugged him tightly. "You're safe!" Genie shoved him off.

"SAFE?" He cried. "It's after me, Al! I'm the blue plate special!" Genie made a blue plate of food appear on his head and I touched his arm. "Ahhh! It got me!" Genie screamed and I jumped jerking my hand back, my eyes wide in surprise. Genie looked down at me and saw my face. "Oh, oh, it's only you short man." He sighed and pulled me against his chest. "I guess I'm a little jumpy."

"Come on, Genie, we're here now. Nothing's going to happen." Al said and I turned at the sound of something. Suddenly something slammed into my back and I fell over as Genie screamed. I looked up to see the Thirdac sucking on the top of Genie's head.

"No!" I shouted, scrambling to my feet.

"Genie!" Al yelled and we both ran over to help him.

"Let go, you big ugly thing!" I tried to pull the monster off. Al grabbed it around the middle and finally pulled it off. The Thirdac flew back a bit, leaving Genie slumped against the wall.

"Genie!" I called out and came up to him. He groaned and I blanched as he suddenly turned transparent.

"Nothing's happen….Ahh!" I turned to see the Thirdac make a flying leap at Genie. As soon as the monster landed, Genie disappeared.

"No!" Al and I shouted at the same time. Genie…was gone. Angry, I tackled the Thirdac and we both hit the wall. The Thirdac hit me back and I slammed into my brother. Al growled and shoved me off, just as determined to get that monster. He jumped on it and gave it a good punch before rolling back off and grabbing it by the tail. He turned in a circle, whirling the Thirdac around and it hit the wall. It snarled and started to run and I yelped as it plowed past me and jumped on the wall. Then it took off running along the ceiling and disappeared into the hall.

"Genie's gone…" I muttered as I blinked back angry tears and Al and Abu looked around sadly too and I felt angry. Frowning, I stood back up and glared at the doorway. "Well, I'm not about to let that thing get away!" I took off at a run towards the door.

"Alaric! Alaric, come back!" Al yelled, but I kept on as I spotted the Thirdac racing along the wall.

"Come back here, you-you genie eating monster!" The Thirdac ran faster, trying to get away and I followed it into a room where it was trapped on the wall. I looked around for anything I could find to throw at it and spotted an expensive looking vase. I picked it up and looked from it to the one-eyed monster that was looking at me. _Do I throw this vase? Or not? _I frowned and looked back up at the monster.

"Well, it's his fault you ate Genie." I stated and then cocked my arm back. "Take this you magic eating freak!" The vase hit its target as the Thirdac howled in pain as shards of the vase collided with its face and it fell from the wall. The Thirdac blinked its one eye at me angrily and then leapt off the wall. I was tackled to the ground by it as it tried to run off again.

"No, you don't!" I yelled and grabbed its tail. I climbed onto its back as it ran up the wall and I clutched at its hard blue shell to keep from falling off. The Thirdac tried to knock me loose by bucking as it ran and the fact that I was hanging upside down, did little to help me keep on its back. With a huge jump my fingers slipped and I fell.

"Ahh!" I yelped and looked for something to stop my fall. There was nothing, so I shut my eyes for the impact of the ground. Something caught me before I hit the ground and I frowned in confusion.

"Well, whatta know it's raining, kids." I opened an eye and saw Genie grinning at me widely. He was okay!

"Genie!" I yelled and hugged his neck. "I thought you…" I couldn't finish my sentence and he rubbed my back as I hugged him again, burying my face in his neck.

"Hey, it's okay, short man." Genie said and he patted me. "It's okay."

"I was worried." I said as he sat me down beside Al. "I thought it had gotten you." Genie shook his head with a grim expression.

"Not yet." He said grimly and then arched an eyebrow. "By the way, why were you on the ceiling?"

"I was riding the Thirdac." I admitted giving them a grin, Al was looking at me in amusement. "After I threw a vase at its face." Genie and Al snickered as Abu ruffled my hair.

'Way to go, Rick.' Abu chattered and I patted him back.

"Thanks, Abu."

"Hey, there you guys are!" We turned to see Iago flying towards us. "We found Mozenrath's lab!"

"That's great Iago!" Al exclaimed. "Let's go eat that collar." We followed Iago down another hallway and came to a large door that was opened. Carpet waved at us from the doorway and slipped back inside.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the sorcerer Mozenrath's lab of enchantment. Also known as Thirdac central." Iago announced as we walked in.<p>

"Whoa…" I said as we walked into the lab. Things were set up everywhere. It looked like Jafar's but more extensive, with fewer books and scrolls and more equipment. Genie gave a low whistle.

"This Mozenrath guy has done his homework."

"I hope you punch his face in." I told Al and he rolled his eyes. "I don't like him."

"Calm down, Alaric." Al said and patted my head. "As soon as we get that collar, this will be over." I snorted.

"Yeah, until mister fancy sorcerer strikes again." Al just shook his head and I heard Abu chattering. I looked over and laughed as he attempted to fight a statue of the Thirdac. "Get him, Abu!" The monkey grinned as he swung his fist around in a mock punch. Something clattered nearby and we saw Carpet drop the collar onto the ground. I went over and helped him pull it across the floor by its leash.

"Al, it's the collar."

"Way to go, Carpet!" Al exclaimed and he took the leash from us. Genie floated over to a table and lifted a scroll.

"And here's the instruction manual." Genie unfurled it and started to read aloud. "Just snap the collar around its neck. Assuming that is its neck." I snickered and walked over to where Iago and Abu were looking at an odd tapestry on the wall.

"What is that?" I asked and Abu scratched his head.

"The tapestry tells the tale boys." Iago stated and Al, Genie, and Carpet came over. "In the Thirdac's world magic is everywhere. Like water." Abu reached a paw out touched it and something zapped him. He screeched and landed on Al's back.

"Which means in this world he's dying of thirst." Al concluded and Genie gulped.

"I bet a big, blue jinni and magic carpet would just hit the spot." Genie wailed, hiding behind Carpet. Both of them started to shake in fear and I looked at Al.

"Al, we gotta-" A growl interrupted my sentence and we all looked up to see the Thirdac hanging from a beam on the ceiling by its tail. Genie screamed as it dropped down. He flew off, but Carpet wasn't as lucky and got stuck to its face as the Thirdac landed on the ground. Carpet tried to fly off, but the Thirdac picked up its' magical scent and it started to pull him in.

"Carpet!" Al and I yelled as the rug tried to keep from being sucked into the Thirdac's awaiting mouth. Carpet clung to the table gripping as tightly as he could. Carpet began to slowly unravel and I gasped.

"It's eating, Carpet!" I shouted. Genie flew back and grabbed Carpet, pulling him off the table and he carried him off. The Thirdac flipped over on its back as it tried to keep suction on the rug and got stuck like a turtle for a moment before flipping back over.

"Err, no hard feelings about the vase, right?" I asked it as it snarled at me and took a step forward. I yelped as it crouched down to jump on me started backwards.

"Come on, shorty!" Genie shouted and he pulled me out of the room by the back of my vest as it jumped. Al slammed the door shut and the Thirdac slammed into it. We all leaned against the wall, trying to catch our breaths. Abu sighed heavily, fainting off Al's shoulder. I caught him and pulled him into my arms.

"Can you fix Carpet, Genie?" I asked and he sighed holding up half of Carpet.

"Steady there, Rug-man." Genie said and then with a pair of knitting needles he quickly made Carpet back to normal. Carpet celebrated as he tried out his newly put together bottom half and then gave a thumbs up. He was good to go.

"Great job, Genie!" I told him and he grinned.

"Abu, Iago, Alaric. You guys distract the Thirdac while I collar it."

"Aye, aye!" I said and Iago grumbled at my feet.

"Or the kid and the monkey distract, you snap and I provide moral support." Al rolled his eyes at Iago and turned to Genie and Carpet.

"Genie, you and Carpet stay here where it's safe." Al told them.

"I want to stay where it's safe." Iago wailed and Abu snickered.

'Uh-huh, come on, come on' He chattered and I snickered as I followed them to the lab door. Al opened it slowly and Abu stuck his hat in. When nothing made a sound, Iago shoved his way through.

"Well he's gone let's leave." Iago said quickly and Al shook his head.

"No, he's here." Al pushed the door open wider and we slipped inside.

"Find him yet? You'll let us know if you find him, right?" Genie asked nervously from the doorway and I nodded turning to him.

"Don't worry, Genie. It'll be okay." A crash came from behind us and Abu freaked jumping into Al's arms. We turned around to see Iago grinning sheepishly from a table and on the floor was a book.

"Eh, sorry, that was me." I rolled my eyes and turned back around. Al set Abu on the table beside Iago and kept walking further into the room.

"ALADDIN!" Genie screamed and Al and I turned to see him and Carpet fly in, the Thirdac following close behind.

"How did it get out?" I panicked, but no one had any answers. Genie grabbed Carpet and they flew up out of reach as the Thirdac ran inside. Al chased the Thirdac, collar in hand and I followed him trying to keep up. Al made a flying leap, to collar the monster but it dodged and Al fell on his face. I jumped over his legs and we both looked up from the ground to see it scale the wall and get onto the rafters above. I scrambled up onto a table jumping up on a bookshelf to reach the rafter. I pulled myself up behind it. The Thirdac ran towards a corner Genie and Carpet and I followed trying to keep from falling down. A few of the rafters broke and I had to take the time to leap over the gap, and the Thirdac got way ahead of me.

"Al, get up here!" I called, keeping an eye on Genie, Carpet, and the Thirdac.

"I'm trying, Rick!" He called back. "Abu, cut the rope!" He yelled to the monkey and I looked down at them as Abu cut loose the lantern that was hanging off the rafter.

"Abu, cut the rope?" Iago scoffed aloud. "What kind of plan is that?" I snickered as the lantern almost hit him and he had to get out of the way. Al who was standing on the opposite end of the table was shot up into the air and He and Abu landed on the rafters in front of the Thirdac. The Thirdac rolled off the beam to avoid Al and hung upside down by his tail.

"No!" Al yelled and Genie with Carpet in hand, in a panic flew off towards the other corner in a panic. The movement caught the Thirdac's attention and it crawled back up and started running towards him.

"Get him, Al!" I yelled and ran behind him. The beam the Thirdac was on began to crack and it suddenly fell as Al and I tried to jump on its back. We instead flew over the Thirdac as it went down and crashed into Genie and Carpet, making their beam fall down as well. Inside a pile of rubble, Al and I fought with the Thirdac. It was slightly dazed so putting the collar on it would be easy.

"Get it, Al." I groaned and he pulled the metal around the dazed monster's head and I reached up to shut it all the way.

"Short man? Aladdin?" I heard Genie call and I finished snapping the collar on the monster. We came out from the rubble as the Thirdac yelled in anger.

"It's okay, Genie. He's under my control now."

"Wrong! The Thirdac is under **my **control." Mozenrath snapped, taking the leash from Al. I jumped at his appearance and glared at him.

"You shouldn't sneak around like that." I said and he rolled his eyes as he waved a hand and lit the torches on the walls.

"What now, Al?" Genie asked giving the sorcerer an evil look, but Al bowed his head. I gave Mozenrath look as I folded my arms across my chest.

"It's over. Mozenrath won." Al said sadly and I gaped at him. Everyone else looked just as shocked. Al turned and started towards the door.

"Huh?" Abu asked in shock.

"The kid's calling it quits?" Iago also in shock asked me and I shrugged.

"Hero quit?" Xerxes asked and I stuck my tongue out at the eel.

"The _hero_ knows when he's beat." Mozenrath answered.

"Guys, we're finished here." Al said and we left with that snooty sorcerer giving us smug looks.

* * *

><p>We walked outside the Citadel and we all turned to face Al who had stayed silent all the way to the door. I felt a little angry at him for not at least knocking that sorcerer for a loop after what he did to Genie!<p>

"Whoa! I can't believe you've actually figured out how sensible cowardice can be." Iago stated and I rounded on Al.

"Are you going to let that weirdo go?" I asked and Al shook his head.

"No! That was just to throw off Mozenrath." Al said and Iago scowled.

"Figures." He grumbled and I shushed him as Al let us in on his plan.

We found Mozenrath sitting in another room that was next to his lab. He was sitting at a giant golden wheel, looking bored and I wanted to give him a kick. The Thirdac was chained to the side of the wheel, looking very sad and Xerxes floated around Mozenrath's head. He sat for a moment in thought and then spun the wheel.

"Quarkistan?" Xerxes asked him and Iago, Abu and Carpet snuck up to the table.

"An enchanted land blessed with an enchanted king. An intriguing target. Hm." Mozenrath then spun the wheel again and stopped it on another place.

"Perhaps the subterranean world of the Almuddi?"

"Definite maybe." Xerxes said looking at his master with glee. Mozenrath looked at the Thirdac.

"And you will devour my magical foes." The Thirdac moaned sadly and I looked at Al. Carpet, Iago and Abu grabbed the eel and kept him quiet.

"Agrabah! Not a particularly magical place…Why conquer it?" The necromancer asked himself. I rolled my eyes at his careless tone and frowned at him. "Oh because it's there!" He spun the wheel again and with a nod from Al we both jumped down from the rafters above and landed on the wheel. Mozenrath looked up at us in shock and I smirked at him.

"Not while I'm here!" Al shouted and then he jumped Mozenrath and I jumped off the wheel. Al shoved Mozenrath and he landed on the wheel as Al gave it a spin.

"Round and round and round he goes where he stops nobody knows." I sang and Xerxes glared at us. Al lifted the sorcerer by the collar of his outfit.

"Send the Thirdac back to its world, Mozenrath. Or I'll let him loose-on you and your magic." Al snapped and Mozenrath watched as the Thirdac struggled against the collar as I unhook the leash from the table.

"You wouldn't. You're not that ruthless." Mozenrath challenged and I grinned up at Al as I pulled the Thirdac over to where Iago was. Iago grinned.

"You're right-he's not." I said to Mozenrath and then nodded at Iago. "But he is."

"And man do I feel cranky!" Iago started to shove the collar off the Thirdac.

"No. No, no, no!" The necromancer shouted as Iago shoved it all the way off. Mozenrath took off running around the room and then it pounced on him knocking him to the floor. The creature started sucking at him and he panicked. In his panic, he turned and zapped open the Thirdac's portal. The creature stopped pulling him and paused for a moment looking at the tapestry behind Mozenrath before leaping into the portal. Mozenrath closed it quickly and stood. Angry, the sorcerer stalked towards Al and poked him in the chest.

"Aladdin! I'll-" He couldn't even finish his sentence as he lifted his gauntlet to blast at Al, but Genie got in his way. But the genie got in his way.

"You'll what, son?" He said and I snickered. Mozenrath just blinked and turned away, though with the air of faked indifference.

"Think of this as a test, Mozenrath. You failed." Al said cockily and I laughed aloud, getting a look from the sorcerer.

"Hero win?" Xerxes asked in confusion.

"For now." Moze answered and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"For good." Al said firmly and we turned to leave.

"Oh, by the way." I said to Mozenrath and he rolled his eyes. "I broke your vase down the hall." He scowled and I grinned. "Well actually the Thirdac's face broke it, but still. It's the same thing." Mozenrath looked livid now and I grinned wider. Something grabbed me around the middle and carried me backwards.

"Come on, Alaric. Leave the sorcerer to wallow in his defeat." Genie said we left the room. When we got outside and onto Carpet and flew away from the dark city and as we flew over the black sand, I looked over my shoulder.

"Is something wrong, kid?" Iago asked as he landed on my shoulder.

"No, not really. It's just something that Mozenrath said."

"Don't let him get to you, Rick. We'll never see him again." Al said and I shook my head.

"No, Al. it's not."

"Why do you say that?" Genie asked. "We beat him."

"Because…guys like that don't take defeat well. This isn't the last of him." I said and for the rest of the ride home, we all thought on what I said, especially me. I hoped I was wrong.

* * *

><p><em>Please review! Next I will be doing Mission Imp Possible! Everyone has been excited for that one too! <em>


	35. Mission Imp Possible part one

Mission Imp Possible part 1

"A thousand and six….A thousand and seven…" My eyes popped open at the sound of Al counting yet again.

"Al, shut up…" I muttered angrily and tossed my blanket over my head. "Please!" My voice muffled by the blanket, but I knew he could hear me.

"I'm sorry, Alaric." I heard Al sigh and I peered at him from under the dark blanket. He did look tired and I felt bad for being cross at him, but I was tired too. We had just back from Mozenrath's and had tried to sleep for hours now. Genie stopped tossing sheep as Al sat up.

"I'm just not falling asleep, Genie. Is there anything else we can try?" Genie popped back to normal size and started to flip through a large book.

"Let's see what the jinni's book of home remedies says. Hm, black goats bone boiled twice at midnight."

"Yuck." I grimaced and Al snickered.

"Eye of newt, spleen of sensor…Aha!" Genie exclaimed and I jumped. Al snickered again and I stuck my tongue out at him. "The most exotic of all forbidden sleep potions. The most dark and arcane secret whispered about only among the most powerful sorcerers…Warm milk!"

"Is that all?" I asked and Genie grinned.

"That's it, short man." Genie made a glass of milk appear and he placed it over a small fire. After a moment he stuck his finger in to test the warmness. He turned bright red and yelled out in pain, bouncing around the room as he tried to cool down.

"Triffle hot." He stated and I snickered. Genie cooled off the milk and handed it to Al who drained it quickly.

"Ah, that's better. Thanks Ge-" Al stopped and yawned widely. "nie" Al's head fell backwards as he fell asleep.

"Wow that was fast!" I said, hiding a yawn of my own.

"Sure does, it works better than I thought!" Genie grinned in amusement and then he patted my head. "Time to go to sleep, short man." I nodded and yawned again as Genie tossed my blanket back over me, tucking it in all around me. I felt like I was in a cocoon.

"Night, Genie." I said and he ruffled my hair.

"Goodnight, shorty." He disappeared and I snuggled down into the blanket as his snores came from the lamp.

* * *

><p>Sunlight hit my face as I yawned and opened my eyes. I blinked at the bright light and then rolled over onto my back. Sitting up, I stretched and looked around to see who was up. Apparently no one, but my stomach told me to wake someone as it suddenly growled with hunger. I crawled over to Al first and poked his shoulder.<p>

"Al? Psst, Al!" I hissed giving him a shake. He never moved. "Al?" I called louder, but he didn't respond. "I guess the milk knocked you out good." I went over to Genie's lap and called down the spout.

"Genie," I whined as loud as I could. "I'm hungry."

"Me too." Iago groaned, rolling onto his back and I grinned at him. "Hm, some pancakes with lots of syrup sounds good."

'Mm-hm.' Abu grinned. Genie came out of his lamp and grinned at us all.

"Well, good morning to you." He said and then a buffet table of food appeared. Genie backed away as Iago, Abu, and I ran towards the table. After eating, we looked at Al wondering why he was still asleep. Jasmine entered the room and she gave us all a greeting before looking at her sleeping boyfriend.

"What's wrong with Aladdin?" Jasmine asked and Genie frowned.

"I don't know. He hasn't even moved." He floated towards my brother and gave him a shake. "Al! Hey, Al!" He called. No response. Genie changed into a large woman with a pink dress, a white apron with a heart on it, and grey heart-shaped hair.

"C'mon honey, the school bus is here." He called and again, Al didn't move. Genie changed tactics and turned into a general. "Up and at 'em, solider!" He shouted and then blew a horn at him. Then he tried to wake him exploding like dynamite. Jasmine went over to check Al. She lifted his eyelid and frowned.

"He's in some kind of trance." She looked up at us then. "There must be some way to bring him out of it."I looked at Genie. He only looked more upset.

"Yes, but how can we cure him if we don't know what's making him sick?"

"Can't you do something?" I asked and he smiled at me grimly.

"Sorry, shorty. I don't know what to tell you."

"We've got to do something." Jasmine declared unsatisfied with Genie's answer. I wasn't satisfied either, but I was at a loss of what to do.

"Guys! Oh, guys! Check this out!" Iago came hurrying across the room and dropped a thick scroll onto Jaz's lap. She unraveled it and her brow furrowed as she read it.

"What's it say?" I asked and she looked up with worry on her face.

"He who seeks a cure must find the worm of Panacea. It's signed a friend."

"Ooh, of course! The worm of Panacea!" Genie shuddered and I looked at him.

"What's the worm of Panacea?"

"It's silk can cure any illness." Genie informed us but judging by the look on his face, Genie looked even more worried about Al.

"Does it seem weird to anyone else that this scroll just happened to appear outta nowhere?" Iago asked and I frowned.

"And it was signed a 'friend'." I added. Jasmine looked thoughtful.

"It is a little strange, but does anyone know if anything else that will cure him?" Jasmine looked at each of us and none of us could say anything to help at all. She sighed and looked back at Al. "Then I don't know what choice we have."

"All we need is one tiny piece of the worm's golden silk." Genie sated and Iago hopped excitedly on my shoulder.

"Golden?" He asked loudly and with the greediest tone I have ever heard.

"Yes." Genie nodded. "Supposedly the purest gold there is."

"So why is it so hard to get?" I asked already dreading the answer.

"Tiny problem! You see, the worm is the ancient enemy of the imps! They imprisoned it ages ago, which means the only one who would know where it was be an imp. _And I hate imps_!"

"Me too!" I shouted. If we had to go to Nefir that evil imp would never let Genie forget it! I looked at Genie and the look on his face told me that he thought so too. Iago rolled his eyes.

"Uh, yeah, whatever. When do we leave?" he asked and I frowned at him.

"Shut up, Iago."

"I don't think Genie needs you too-" Jasmine was going to say, need our help but Genie interrupted her.

"Oh, no! I'm not going alone! I can't ask an imp for help all by myself!" Genie wailed.

"I'll go!" Genie ignored me and continued to wail.

"What if I had to…touch him? I can't do it! Ooh! Imps! Filthy lithesome funny smelling imps! Ooh just the thought of them makes me nauseous!"

"I sympathize! I also suffocate!" Iago cried in a dramatic voice and I hopped up and down angrily.

"We'll stay here and watch over Aladdin." Jasmine murmured and I looked up at Genie.

"I'm going."

"No." He stated and I frowned.

"Yes."

"Absolutely not." He wagged a finger in my face and I looked at it crossed-eyed. "Need I remind you of what happened the last time you were around that imp?"

"Genie, if you had listened to me to begin with he wouldn't have caught me." I stated and then frowned. "I'm going with you and Iago!" I shouted and Genie glared down at me.

"I said no!" He snapped and I scowled, turning slightly away from him. My eyes stung a bit and I squinted until the wetness went away. It wasn't fair! I felt Genie's take my chin and he turned me back to face him. His face softened when I met his gaze. "Aww, shorty I'd take you if I was anyone but Nefir."

"Just go then." I stated angrily and pulled from his grip. If he wanted to deal with that sneaky underhanded imp then let him. He sighed and straightened back up, giving me a sideways glance. Iago had remained silent through the whole thing, but he gazed at me in concern before his eyes flickered to Genie. "Go ahead, Iago." I waved at him with my fingers. He frowned.

"Are you sure?"

"Obviously he wants you to go." I stated and Iago looked at Genie.

"C'mon, Genie, let the kid go."

"No, no, no. Not this time, Bird-man." Genie stated firmly and he shook his head at me. "Sorry, shorty, but you sit this one out." I could see that he wasn't going to change his mind and went to sit far from him in the corner.

"Good luck, Genie. I'll keep an eye on things here." Jasmine murmured and Genie nodded.

"Aren't you going to tell me bye?" He asked me and I frowned.

"Goodbye." I grumbled and he sighed before he and Iago left the hovel.

"Cheer up, Alaric." Jasmine told me and I turned to her. "They'll be back soon." I only nodded and she turned back to pet Al's head. I watched her and realized that I couldn't just sit here while Al was lying there! I started to think of how I could catch up to them with drawing attention and Carpet flew by to hover over Jasmine.

"Oh, Carpet, you startled me." She giggled. "I didn't hear you." It clicked then and I grinned. Now all had to do was convince Carpet and somehow get away from Jaz.

"Um, Jaz?" I started and she turned to me. "I'm getting kinda hungry." She raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you just eat?"

"Well…yeah…but I'm still hungry." She sighed and stood.

"All right then, if you're sure." I nodded and she smiled. "I'll be back then with something from the palace." Abu ran up her arm to come with and I grinned.

"Okay." I said. She left and Carpet started tapping his tassel against the floor like a foot, his top tassels folded. "All right, you caught me. Yes, I'm lying." He shook a tassel at me and I sighed. "I had too. I, um, need you to take me somewhere." Carpet paused and then got frantic and I grabbed him before he could fly out to get Jasmine. "No, don't!" I pulled him back and sighed again. "Carpet, I don't trust Nefir and-and I can't sit here while Al is like that….Please? I need you to take me where Genie and Iago are." He looked hesitant but finally agreed. I sat on him and then gave Al one more look.

"Don't worry, Al. I'll make sure that Nefir doesn't trick Genie."

* * *

><p>We caught up with Genie and Iago in a large forest and glided down silently to hide among the bushes. Carpet wasn't happy to be back here and he expressed it, by pointing at Genie. I shook my head.<p>

"We can't be seen. Genie might send me back for sure. Besides, I've got to make sure that Nefir won't double-cross Genie." Carpet seemed to sigh and I patted him. "I'm sorry, Carpet. But this is Al we're talking about. He'd do the same thing for any of us." I turned back around and saw to my dismay that they were up the path. "Come on, we have to keep up."

"Whew! I can smell imps already!" I heard Genie say and Carpet and I stopped in some bushes nearby. I could see him and Iago standing near a large tree and Genie had his nose plugged.

"This is where Nefir _lives_?" Iago asked in awe at the huge tree house and Genie shook his head.

"This is where he keeps his money. He lives over there." Genie pointed at a smaller tree house.

"An imp after my own heart!" Iago cried and I rolled my eyes. They went over to the smaller tree house and Carpet and I crept along until we were hiding near the tree. "Now remember, kiss up to him no matter what happens!" Genie was bothered by that I could tell but he raised a fist to knock on the door.

"Oh, Nefir!" He called and for a moment nothing happened. Then all at once things came swatting, hitting, and mangling Genie and Iago. Carpet hid my eyes and I grinned a bit at his protective behavior."Ahhh!" Genie screamed and I heard Iago scream too.

"Ooh! Ow!" Finally it stopped and Carpet let me see what was left of my friends. They were both worse for wear but nothing permanent.

"Who is it?" Nefir called out and I could hear his odd tone.

"Genie…." Genie groaned out, swaying a bit and suddenly the door to the tree house was flung open.

"Oh, sorry about the security system." Nefir stated in a sickly sweet tone that made me want to hit him. "I thought you were big bad burglars. Come in!"

"He's lying, Carpet." I muttered and he looked nervously back at the tree house. "Something is not right at all." Wanting to hear and see what was going on, I made my way to the house door and made sure not to set off anymore booby traps. Carpet lifted me so I could peer in.

"Hmm, I suppose I might help…" Nefir began and I saw the smirk in his eyes. "…If you begged me shamelessly."

"Don't do it…" I warned under my breath, but Genie was committed to getting Al some help.

"I'll do it!" Genie proclaimed and he made a top hat appear on his head. Nefir turned his back on Genie and I snorted at his show of indifference. "Nefir," Genie began, slipping off the top hat. "Would you please take us to the Worm of Panacea?" He held onto the hat tightly.

"Hmf! You call that begging?" Nefir sneered and Carpet had to jostle me to stop me from breaking down the door.

"Oh, please take us!" Genie wailed now, getting on hands and knees, tears flying out of his eyes. Nefir merely yawned.

"A little more sincere, please. Let's see some tears, baby!" He shouted wickedly and I clenched my fists.

"Jerk!" I hissed at him. Genie, still on the floor, tried again this time with tears spilling out like a water fountain.

"I-I beg you! I'll do anything! Oh, please, please, please!" He wailed.

"Well…okay." Nefir finally said, though I could see how much it really bothered for him to admit it. Iago scowled at Genie, not liking all the begging either and I was glad that he was there to keep an eye on the greedy no good imp. Nefir told Genie that he'd be right back and then they'd leave and Iago flew down to Genie.

"How can you grovel like that? It's disgusting!" He snapped and Genie grinned sheepishly.

"You did say to kiss up to him." He reminded the parrot and Iago scowled deeper.

"Well, not if it makes you look ridiculous! You should have brought the kid!" Genie frowned now and flicked Iago away.

"No, Iago. I don't trust Nefir too much, but if the kid was here…I don't want that imp getting any ideas, okay?"

"Fine." Iago muttered. "I just don't like doing stuff without him." I smiled a bit and sighed.

"Maybe, I shouldn't have followed them." I admitted.

"No, you shouldn't have." Nefir stated and we both jumped. The imp was grinning madly at us.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't know you were out here? After all, I did buy the latest security system."

"You're up to something." I stated and he grinned.

"But there's no evidence to prove that now is there?" I frowned and he tsked. "Naughty, nosy little boys should learn not to be get in the way." He wagged a finger at me and I scowled. "Now what to do with you…" He snapped his fingers and suddenly Carpet and I were yanked into the air. Nefir laughed below us as Carpet and I struggled to get free from the small confining space.

"Now that you are out-of-the-way, boy. I'll have that genie waiting on me hand and foot."

"You, you-"

"Ahh, ahh, ahh. Don't say anything you'll regret." Nefir grinned at me as I attempted to reach out of the net and grab him. "I can only imagine the look on his face when he finds you missing…"

"Nefir, I'm going to slug you one!" I shouted loudly. Nefir only waved at me and something hard hit me on the back of the head.

"Bye, bye." I heard him say before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Carpet was shaking me awake when my head stopped throbbing and I sat up slowly.<p>

"Wazzhappenin'?" My words slurred and Carpet got in my face, shaking me again. "C-C-Carpet, w-w-what's wron-g-g-g." my head bounced as he shook me and I finally focused on him. He started to pat me and I smiled. "I'm okay." I told him and then it all came back to me.

"That makes me so mad, Carpet!" I growled loudly and he jumped at my sudden outburst. "How can that imp be so smug about everything?" Carpet shrugged and pointed outside the net. We were in a tree of that I was certain, for leaves were overhead and so were large tree branches.

"He stuck us in a tree?" Carpet nodded and then pointed at the ground and back at the tree. "Nefir's tree house?" He nodded again and I scowled. "Great, now how are we supposed to catch up in time?" Carpet jabbed my side as I shifted and I saw him poking my side.

"What?" He lifted something from my pocket and I grinned sheepishly. "Oops. I forgot that was there." He patted me on the head smartly, his equivalent to an eye roll and I took the dagger from him. Cutting on the ropes, I freed us and Carpet swooped me up and out of the tree. We flew for a bit trying to spot any sign of Genie or that stupid imp and Carpet lurched forward suddenly. I gripped onto him to keep from flying off and we landed in some bushes.

Spitting out leaves, I sat up to see Genie, Iago, and Nefir near a giant lake and in the middle of it it was a huge building on an island. The building looked Japanese.

"Here we are the stronghold of the worm!" Nefir declared and I was glad that we hadn't missed anything yet. _Stupid imp. _"It's in that tower. But it's protected by magic." Nefir wiggled his fingers to emphasize and Iago rolled his eyes from Genie's shoulder, while Genie looked on nervously. Nefir handed Genie a paper suddenly and Genie took it with a frown.

"'For safe conduct to stronghold of worm, please remit 400 dinar.'" Genie read and then his face reddened with anger. "Why you!" He wanted to strangle the imp, but he dug in his pocket instead and handed that greedy-gus his money.

"Hey, why don't you cross the moat first?" Nefir suggested. "I'm sure it's perfectly safe."

"Yeah, right," I muttered, but Genie and Iago shrugged.

"Hmm, looks quiet enough." Genie stated and leaving Iago behind, he flew off into the air to cross the moat. He got halfway there, when lighting stuck him. Carpet and I both winced. "Yow!" Genie came flying back down and hit the sand at Nefir's feet.

"Hmm, didn't expect that…Why don't you try swimming across?" He suggested and I wanted to give that imp a swift kick in the butt.

"Good thinking." Genie told him, a little reluctantly and I scowled. Genie put on a scuba diving outfit and he dove into the water. Carpet tapped my shoulder and I looked at him. He pointed at Iago and I shook my head.

"No, I can't tell him I'm here either….He might tell Genie or Nefir would hear." Carpet tapped his foot at me and I sighed. "I know, I know. But look how he's doing everything that imp tells him too. He wouldn't believe anything I'd say." Carpet nudged me and I smiled sadly. Sounds of a struggle caught my attention and I peered over the bushes to see Nefir filing his nails, while something splashed in the water and seconds later, Genie appeared on the side of the lake the arm of an octopus wrapped around his torso.

"Did I neglect to mention the giant octopus?" Nefir asked, innocently and Carpet tugged me back from attacking him.

"Yes, you did! You wanna come see his guts?" Genie snarled and grabbed Nefir hauling him head first into the water. I snickered at Nefir's feet which were failing in the air moments before he disappeared. They popped out from the water and Nefir hung onto Genie as they sky-rocketed. However, they were still attached by the octopus. Genie seemed to have a plan and flying up where he had been earlier once again was stuck with lightening.

The electricity went down him, down Nefir, and down the long octopus arm. It shocked the sea creature, making electric currents skim across the water top. The current then went back up from where it came and popped loudly in the sky. With a roar, the octopus sank its arm back into the water and with it Genie and Nefir. The water now steamed and Iago went over to the edge, sniffing the air.

"Mm, octopus soup! Yummy!"

"Yuck." I grumbled and Carpet nodded. Genie burst from the water then, crawling up the bank near Iago and one his head was a fish. Breathing heavily, he leaned over and pulled Nefir from the water.

"I'm glad to see you two are getting along now." Iago teased and Genie muttered under his breath before realizing, at the same time as Nefir, that they were still near one another. They both jumped back and Nefir handed something to Genie.

"One hundred thousand galleons octopus soup, please remit 900 dinar. Grr!" He yelled and looked ready to throttle the imp.

They got ready to go across the water again, this time Genie was a water-ski and Nefir and Iago were riding him over.

"Next stop, creepy fog-shrouded island of doom!" Genie called and I looked at Carpet.

"Come on!" He scooped me up and away we went. We followed them closely, trying to make sure we stayed near them in the dense fog. We both winced as Genie crashed and sent them all flying.

"So, where are we?" Iago asked in a groan and Nefir looked around at the forest around us.

"This is the bog of forgetfulness!" He murmured in panic. "They say this mist can destroy your memory and rot your mind!"

"Whoa kinda like cartoons." Genie retorted, but no one knew what he was talking about.

"You couldn't maybe warn us about this?" Iago stated angrily. I started to feel funny and scratched my head as my thoughts went blank. "We could have gone around or something! But no! Not a word! Now we're stuck here in…uh, where are we?" The bird ended and I struggled to remember his name. I found that I could not and wondered why I wanted to know.

"Uh, this is the, uh…don't tell me…" An odd short creature spoke and he tapped his chin.

"Hey, what are we looking for?" A blue man asked and no one had a clue.

"Who are you guys?" The bird spoke again and I suddenly realized that I was in the air.

"Allow me to introduce myself. Uh…" The short thing trailed off and the blue guy grabbed his hand.

"Always glad to make new friends!" He exclaimed. Getting worried about why I was in the air. I jumped, landing near them. "Hey, look a flying kid!" The blue man stated getting excited.

"Hey, you must be a fairy kid!" The odd creature stated, grinning.

"Catch him! He's got gold!" The bird stated.

"He might know us!" The blue guy said and he caught my arm.

"Let me go. I am on a…mission?" I stated and they arched their eyebrows.

"What mission?" The blue guy asked and I frowned, trying to remember.

"Um…something about a friend of mines…he's…um…lost?"

"Oh, that's so sad!" The strange-looking short thing said and the blue man nodded.

"Are you a flying kiddo?" The bird asked and I shrugged. I don't know.

"Err, I guess. This flying furniture brought me here." The rug seemed like he wanted to tell me something and he waved at me. "Well, hi to you too! My name is….errr….."

"Awesome!" The blue man said. "Another friend!"

"And I'm…I'm…I don't know. The only thing I remember is something about….gold."

"This is great! I don't remember having any friends!" The odd creature stated and I was glad that he had friends now. He took us over to a large log and we sat down. "But I do remember a worm." The blue guy snapped his fingers.

"That's right! I have a friend named Aladdin. That must be you!" He called to the short creature and the creature looked back at him.

"And you must be the worm!"

"Who am I?" I asked and the bird suddenly hopped up and down.

"Err, Flying kid!"

"Oh, then you must be Birdy."

"Yeah!" The bird exclaimed.

"AL!" Blue guy shouted holding his arms out.

"Worm!" Short thing shouted and they hugged. The bird and I looked at one another.

"Bird!"

"Kid!" The bird and I hugged and then he frowned.

"We've gotta get moving, there's definitely gold somewhere." He looked at the blue guy curiously. "You know, you're big, blue, and funny looking you must be a genie. Turn into something to help us out!" The blue guy thought for a moment.

How about an elephant? An elephant never forgets!" To our surprise he turned into something huge.

"Was this what I was supposed to turn into?" He asked and I shrugged.

You weren't always a hippo?" The bird asked and I thought about it. Had he been?

"Well, try something else." The creature stated and the genie shape-shifted into a chicken, a lizard, and a dragon (Which he sneezed fire at the bird).

"Sorry." He said and then as a water hose sprayed Birdy. Then to make him dry he turned into a giant fan and blew all around. We were all scattered by the winds, rolling around on the ground and finally he stopped.

"Al! Al! Are you okay?" He asked the creature and I blinked from my spot on the ground. _An imp…he's an imp…Nefir!_ The thoughts came back to me and I blinked in horror. _Oh, man we all lost our minds!_

"What happened worm?" He asked Genie and then Genie frowned. Iago meanwhile came back down where it was safe and gaped at me.

"'Laric?"

"Hi." I said weakly. Genie still hadn't noticed me.

"You're not Al?" He growled at Nefir.

"You're not the worm!" Nefir shouted back.

"You're the imp!" Genie yelled and Nefir frowned.

"Now I remember, golden silk!" Iago called and Carpet tugged on me. I started to inch backwards towards the bushes.

"Yes, the worm!" Nefir exclaimed and suddenly both he and Genie turned to me at the same time. Nefir was grinning smugly at me while Iago was looking at me with worry.

"And you are not supposed to be here." Genie stated, turning to look at me. I realized that by not hiding I had blown my cover and behind me Carpet twitched. The fog had made me forget why I had hidden to begin with.

"Oops…Um, I can explain…" I started, but Genie was already shaking his head. He looked like he was just getting started and I winced as he spoke.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you just wait until we get home mister!"

"But Genie, Nefir put me and Carpet in a net back at his house and-"

"How long have you been following us?" Genie interrupted, tapping his foot harshly against the ground. To say he was livid would be wrong. I had no word to describe how he looked but it was bad.

"Since you were at….um, his…house?" I stated finally and he exploded.


	36. Mission Imp Possible part two

Mission Imp Possible part 2

"ALARIC! I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME!" Genie shouted his face turning redder and redder. I backed away from him, gulping as I did. I had never seen him so mad before. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?" He yelled at me loudly and I flinched into Carpet who was waving at Genie wildly.

"I-I-I th-th-thought if I hadn't he might….try something."

"Don't you think that I can judge if someone is trying to pull one over on me?" Genie asked and I shifted, tearing my gaze from him and looked at my feet. "Well?"

"Give the kid a break." Iago snapped. "He came here for you, you big lug!"

"I told him to stay put!" Genie shouted back. "Alaric, I want you to go back." He growled and I looked up at him.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" I asked pushing back the stinging feeling in my eyes as I looked him in the face. "He tied me and Carpet up!" Genie shut his eyes, frowning, and put a hand to his temple squeezing a bit. Then he sucked in a breath.

"Nefir wouldn't do that. He's helping us."

"But he-"

"I suppose its too late to send you back." He murmured, shaking his head. "We'll talk about this later."

"But Genie…" He turned his back to me and I faltered in disbelief. Iago opened and closed his mouth. Nefir smirked widely at me and I couldn't see how Genie missed that look he was giving me.

"Not another word from you, mister. I can't believe you disobeyed me and made up some sort of story. I'm disappointed in you, I expected better." He stated and I couldn't stop the hurt from coming then and I turned away from him, tears threatening to boil over.

"We're almost to the tower." Nefir stated and Iago landed on my shoulder. Carpet shook a tassel at Genie. "Let's go, Carpet." The rug slumped and went under my feet, lifting me off the ground. I didn't turn back around to look at any of them.

"You okay, kid?" Iago murmured and I nodded to him, my vision blurry.

"Y-yeah." I said and my voice broke a bit. Genie shifted ahead of me and I heard him turn around. I didn't meet his gaze.

"Rick, I-I didn't…I mean I-" He stopped when Nefir shoved a paper in his face. "Give me another bill and I'll rip out your spine and floss with it." He warned and Nefir hid the paper. We walked in silence then.

* * *

><p>We soon came through some gates and into a courtyard to the tower. There we saw the large doors to the worm's stronghold.<p>

"So, is the worm that makes the gold in there?" Iago asked nervously, hiding on my shoulder and Nefir, who was cowering behind Genie nodded.

"Yes."

"And what are we waiting for?" Iago cried over excitedly and he sprung ahead. I stood near Carpet, watching the parrot fly up to the massive doors and Genie tried to catch my eye. I looked at Iago instead focusing on him. Carpet patted me and Genie winced a bit. The doors to the tower slammed open and there was a giant three-headed lion. Iago gulped.

"Nothing's ever easy, it is?" He croaked and he flew into my chest in fear. We all backed away as the giant monster headed towards us.

"Wow…the worm has a body-guard." Carpet jostled me and I looked back at him.

"Let's see if we can reason with it." Genie murmured and Iago shook in fear in my arms.

"Nice kitty, pretty kitty…" He tried and the lions' snarled. The far left off snapped its tongue at Nefir, while the right blew fire at Genie.

"None shall pass!" It growled and Iago gaped.

"Whew! My head just talks!" He stated and we were glad it didn't do anything else.

Nefir took off at a run had the bad luck of having one of the lions' tongues wrapped around him. Genie was attacked by one of the other heads then, and was burnt by a burst of fire.

"Hickory smoked goodness." Genie coughed as some sort of food and then he returned to normal. Nefir was pulled along the ground beside him and Genie grabbed the tongue, unwrapping Nefir. As a boy scout he saluted the beast. Carpet, meanwhile scooped up me and Iago and flew us over the scene.

"Be prepared." Genie spoke and then with the tongue he ran over to a large tree and tied it around the tree's trunk. Unfortunately, the large, three-headed lion had wings and he started off into the air along with the tree, which he promptly ate. It flew back down and chased Genie all around the island, literally and as much as I wanted to help, I was not willing to get yelled at again so I kept still. Iago sensed my worry and moved closer to me, frowning down at Genie.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Yes, he did." I said to Iago and he didn't speak again.

The lion gave up the chase and waited for Genie to make another round of the island. On his way back, around the lion turned and swatted him. Genie was sent flying towards the wall. Panicking, Carpet took us over to a large tree to hide behind.

"Halt foul lion!" Genie yelled and we watched him through the hole in the wall. He was dressed as some sort of weirdly dressed person and with a zap of his magic he had the lion trapped in a similar looking contraption to what Nefir had stuck Genie in once. "Recant thy evil ways!"

* * *

><p>"We made it past all the obstacles. It should be perfectly safe." Nefir stated opening the doors a bit and we stood behind him.<p>

I am not, under any circumstances, going in." Iago pouted firmly and Genie rubbed his chin.

"The gold's in there." He said slyly and Iago's eyes lit up. Instantly he bailed from my arms.

"C'mon! c'mon! We made it last the obstacle, it's perfectly safe! Move! Move!" Iago called and he took hold of Nefir's wrist pulling him in first and then he grabbed Genie tugging him next and I followed him without much prompting while I rolled my eyes at his change of heart.

"It's beautiful." Genie murmured and he was right. It was a whole forest environment inside the tower and Carpet and I looked around in awe.

"Wow!"

"Sure, sure, it's gorgeous." Iago grumbled and I looked down to see him turning over rocks. "Where's the gold? What's a silkworm look like? I don't see anything!" Nefir and Genie ignored Iago. "Aphids." He stated, peering behind a bush. "I don't think they're golden. Are golden aphids worth anything?"

"The Worm of Panacea." Nefir and Genie said at the same time. Iago and I saw that they were both looking up.

"What, what is it? Is it gonna rain? What?!" Iago cried and then his eyes spotted the sparkling mound of gold at the top of the domed ceiling. "Awk!"

"That is almost as much gold as I can imagine." He murmured and I snickered quietly. Genie flew up towards it and took a piece from the mound. He flew back down and presented it for everyone to see.

"Well, we got what we came for. Let's go." Iago scoffed the string of gold.

"That's it? That tiny piece? Shouldn't we bring more just in case, like say…_all we can carry_?" Genie ignored him. Iago grumbled and flew over to sit on my shoulder. "Jeez we came all this way for a string!"

"Sorry, Iago, but I think that's all we need."

"You know, Nefir, we haven't always gotten along well. I just wanted to say, thanks for leading us here. I guess you're not so bad after all." Genie stated and I huffed. Carpet patted me.

"No, he just trussed up the kid and the rug for no reason." Iago snapped loudly and Nefir gave him a dirty look.

"Yeah!" I added, but Genie ignored us all.

"Thanks. Oh, you'd better put that in here, before it goes, uh, stale?" Nefir held out a bottle towards Genie with a sly expression. I gasped. Nefir was going to put Genie in a bottle I just know it!

"You're so thoughtful! Boy, was I wrong about you!" Genie exclaimed and he dropped the small golden string into the bottle.

"Oh, I think you dropped it." Nefir stated, pretending that the string wasn't sitting at the bottom of the bottle.

"I don't think so." Genie scratched his head in thought. Iago started searching the ground instantly.

"Finders keepers! Finders keepers!" He called, but again no one paid him any mind. I cleared my throat and he looked up at me from the ground. 'It's in the bottle.' I mouthed and he gave me a quizzical look.

"I don't see anything, but it's kinda dark in there." Nefir eyed the bottle, making sure to keep the string from view. "Maybe you better go inside and take a look."

"Haha, you know, if I hadn't just developed a grudging respect for you I'd think this was a trick!" Genie told him and then he went into the bottle.

"No, don't!" I cried, but it was too late. Nefir slammed the cork down into the top of it and I groaned.

"You dimwit! You pathetic fool! You dolt!" Nefir jeered at Genie thoughts bouts of laughter and I clenched my fists. _Ooh, that imp is gonna get it! _"Even I know better than to trust an imp! I poisoned Aladdin because I need you to reach the gold! And I even made you beg me to do it! Ohh, by the way I _did_ tie you your loudmouthed kid, though how he got out still puzzles me." I stuck my tongue out at Nefir ready to jump him as soon as the bottle was out of his hands and the imp stuck his tongue out at me back.

"Anyway, guess he'll never have to worry about you yelling at him anymore. Silly genie. What a dolt." Inside the bottle, Genie slumped and I knew that he was sorry for sending me away. Nefir tucked the bottle into his belt before I could do anything and he flew up above to gather more silk. Taking a string he pulled slowly unwinding the gold as he flew back down to the ground. Nefir started to whirl around with the string, pulling more and more silk and Iago flew above him.

"You fiend!" he yelled at Nefir, and the imp stopped twirling showing a large ball of gold.

"Here's your share of the gold bird." He stated, taking a longer string of gold and handed it to Iago.

"You expect me to betray my best friend?!" He cried and I cheered him on.

"Tell him, Iago!"

"It's gonna cost ya more than that…" He trailed off and I scowled.

"Iago!"

"What?" He asked, but Nefir took some of the gold and tied Iago up with it.

"Not exactly what I had in mind." Iago muttered and Nefir knocked him off the ball of silk. I wanted to get him then, but Nefir was already spinning again and I needed to wait until he let go of the gold lest I share the same fate.

"Tada!" Nefir exclaimed and he was all done with the ball of golden silk. Now I could kick his butt!

"You stupid imp!" I shouted and tackled him off the top of the ball of silk. I gave him a good punch in the eye and he yelped.

"You better stay out-of-the-way, brat. Or I'll do the same to you!" He yelled and kicked me off him, running and snatching a sting of gold. When he turned around I saw the bruise I had left.

"Here, little brat." He called and I scowled. A loud screech caught our attention and we all looked up to see a large, angry, frothing-at-the-mouth moth, flying towards us. Nefir dodged its attack, flying away and the moth gave chase. He lost it in the trees and landed on the ground near Iago, Carpet, and I who were lying on the ground to keep from getting attacked.

"I thought you said this thing was a worm?" Iago screamed at Nefir and the imp gasped.

"The ancient prophecies have come true!" He mumbled in a horrified tone.

"Uh oh, ancient prophecies never predict anything good." Iago murmured and I looked at Nefir.

"What ancient prophecy?" I asked and Nefir sucked in a breath.

"After centuries within the cocoon, the worm metamorphosed into…Mothias, destroyer of cities, bringer of plague and pestilence! According to imp lore, age ago these moths roamed the Earth hunting imps! They considered us," He paused and gulped. "-a delicacy."

"Serves you greedy-guses right." I snorted and he scowled. Iago waddled up to us.

"How about parrots, kids, and rugs?" He asked afraid and the imp shook his head.

"No, no, no, no, they eat only imps."

"Well the, looks like you've got some problems!" Iago yelped and we all ducked into a bush as the moth flew off overhead.

"Let Genie out of the bottle!" I demanded in a hushed tone and Nefir fidgeted.

"Yeah, let's not take the chance this guy has gone off his diet."

"Uh, uh, I don't think that's such a good idea now." Nefir stuttered and I growled at him.

"You better or I'll sock you one." I showed him my fist and then grinned. "Then I'll shove you right out there with that moth." I threatened and then we all screamed as the moth almost took our heads off. It clipped the bushes instead and I lifted my head to see that it was buzzed down quite a bit.

"Just do it!" Iago screamed and Nefir patted his pocket.

"Well?" I demanded. "You better hurry or that moth will come back."

"I-I…dropped it."

"YOU WHAT!" I shouted and he gulped nervously, shushing me.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Iago screamed and I clamped a hand over his beak.

"I think I dropped it over there somewhere." He pointed and I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, you dumb imp?" I hissed. "Well, go get it!"

"I'm not going out there."

"Go now or I'll hit slug you good! Again!" He flew up in the air and I guessed as he spotted the bottle for he flew down grabbing something and barely missing the moth. Nefir dodged the moth and flew up behind a tree bottle in hand. Iago, Carpet, and I ran over, well Iago hopped, and we got to the tree.

"Do I have to?" Nefir asked and I shoved my fist in his face. "Okay, okay!" He shouted and then looked down at the bottle in his hands. "Heh, heh, just kidding about tricking you and poisoning Aladdin and uh…." He opened the bottle and Genie came out to tower over the imp, his back to me. I kept an eye on the moth to see where it was while he spoke to Nefir.

"So I'm a dimwit, huh? A pathetic fool?! A dolt!?"

"A figure of speech, Please, please, please, please save me! I'll do anything! Look, I'm on my knees! I'm begging you for my life! I'm begging you like I made you beg me!" Nefir sobbed and I looked at Genie he was untying Iago.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I wasn't listening!" He shouted and he looked at me. I frowned and then looked at Nefir.

"You call that begging?" I sneered at him. "More tears!" I mocked and he groaned.

"I was on my knees begging and you didn't even notice?" Nefir asked Genie.

"You don't have to beg me. I'm not that kind of guy. I'll save you!"

"Uh, you can beg me and the kid." Iago stated with a grin. "I enjoy watching others grovel."

"What about you? Do you enjoy it?" Nefir asked, holding a hand to his black eye.

"No, but seeing you do what you made Genie do was good enough for me." The moth gave a screech and we all dove again. Iago was in a bad spot however and the moth chased him instead.

"Ahh!" He screamed and the moth swallowed him.

"IAGO!" I yelled and Carpet flew towards the moth. It had stopped flying and was grimacing like it didn't like what it ate.

"I am not an imp! I'm a parrot! I'm a parrot!" Iago yelled from inside the moth and Carpet rolled up and swatted the back of the moth. Iago was propelled from its mouth and he was caught by Carpet who brought him back down to us.

"Stupid moth! You oughta have your eyes checked!" He looked down at himself and noticed the moth saliva. "Ew, moth drool."

"Way to go Carpet." I said and high-fived him. Iago wanted me to hold him, but I declined and he huffed. Genie flew over to the large ball of silk that Nefir had made and lifted it up.

"In a supreme act of irony, I shall ensnare you in a web of your own silk!" Genie flew down to where two trees were next to each other and he tried to make a web. He ended up tangled in it instead.

"I never was good at irony." He told us when we came up to him.

"You call that a web?" Nefir sneered. "I could build a better web than that!"

"Wait a minute! You're an imp!" Genie exclaimed. "You could build it!"

"I don't do manual labor. I supervise"

"Oh, so you can't do it." I stated and Nefir turned to me.

"Can too!"

"Prove it then!"

"Yeah and what was that you said earlier about moths hunting imps?" Genie asked and Iago grinned evilly.

"Yes, a delicacy as I remember. Yum yum."

"Why don't you distract him while I make the web?" Nefir conceded and we grinned.

"We'll supervise." Iago told him and then we grinned at one another. Genie and Carpet went to distract the moth.

"Stop!" He shouted trying to get the moth to listen. Carpet only smacked himself in disbelief. Nefir worked in normal imp speed which was very fast and in seconds was done with a perfect web. Iago and I examined it. Genie crashed into the ground then, badly beaten by the moth,

"How much longer will this take? He's not very easily distracted." Genie groaned and Carpet flew down towards us.

"Uh, huh…uh, huh….okay!" Iago stated after his examining was over. "We're in business." We shook hands with Nefir and he nodded.

"Nice, web if I do say so myself. But, how are you going to get him to fly into it?" He asked and a sly look went across Genie's face.

"Let's see…who do I know who I'd like to use as bait for a huge flesh-rending insect?" Genie pretended to think and then grabbed Nefir tying him to the web.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" he shouted, struggling and I snickered.

"Good thinking! Make lots of noise to attract the moth!" Genie told him and Nefir struggled harder.

"You can't do this! You're one of the good guys!" I rolled my eyes at him and he looked at me. "Think about the boy! You wouldn't want him thinking you're the bad guy!"

"I don't think he is." I stated and frowned at Nefir. "But I do think you deserve what's coming to you." He only gaped and Genie turned into a carnival man.

"Get yer imps, right here! Tasty, moth-fresh imps! All you can get! Cholesterol free! Num, num, num!" He called

"Uh, I just remembered, I have a dental appointment." Iago ran away, but Carpet scooped him up. The moth closed in on Nefir and I was beginning to think that Genie did intend on letting the moth eat him. No matter how much I hated that imp, I didn't want him to die thanks to us! Luckily for Nefir, just as the moth got too close to change its direction, Genie pulled him free of the web and the moth slammed into it, getting tangled. Dropping the imp, Genie flew over and super quick tied the moth back into a cocoon of silk. He then stuck it back up where the moth had been earlier and Nefir sighed with relief.

"Hey, you didn't really think I was gonna let you get eaten, did you?" Genie asked and then he snapped his fingers. Oh…Here's my bull for saving your life." He stated writing on a piece of paper and sticking it in Nefir's hand. "It's been nice working with ya!" Nefir stood there stunned by the paper and I snickered.

"Are you just gonna let that imp get away that easy?" Iago asked and Genie grinned mischievously.

"Not a chance." I didn't know what he was up to, but he went outside and came back with the lion.

"Oh, Nefir?" He called out and the imp's eyes widened. "Seeing how you're in here now, don't you think you need to protect the gold?" Iago and I were snickering now at Nefir's facial expression. "And look! I brought you a friend!" He tossed the giant three-headed lion in and carpet scooped us all up as Nefir gave a screech.

"Bye!" I called to the screaming imp as he flew to get away from the large lion and we left him inside.

* * *

><p>We flew back to Agrabah on Carpet and everyone was silent. I sat as far from Genie as I could, sitting on the very edge of Carpet, my feet dangling off. Iago was looking from me to Genie wondering who was going to speak first. I felt the silence weigh in on me and I finally sighed. Letting out the sigh made more tears appear and I didn't bother to wipe them as I turned around.<p>

"Genie?" I said quietly and he turned his head to look at me. "I'm sorry!" I sobbed and hugged him, burying my face in his neck. He didn't hesitate like I thought he would, instead he hugged me back putting a hand to the back of my head.

"I'm sorry too, kiddo. I didn't mean what I said."

"But you were right; I didn't stay like you wanted me too." Genie surprised me by making me look at him.

"Well, yes. You didn't, but…I think I should have told you to stay. We all care about Al and it wasn't fair for me to make you stay." He let go of my chin and sighed, letting my head fall back on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I should know better by now that you knew about Nefir."

"He's sneaky."

"Yes, that's true. I suppose we both made mistakes today."

"Jaz and Al will be mad at me too." I murmured and Genie sighed, setting me down beside him.

"I'm not mad anymore, short man. And I'm certainly not disappointed in you. You did a brave thing by coming to help."

"Genie?"

"Yeah?"

"I am sorry."

"I know, shorty." He hugged me again and smiled. "I know." Iago nudged his way in between us muttering about how stupid we were and Genie laughed, ruffling his feathers. "I suppose I should listen to you too, you knew Alaric coming along was a good idea." Iago seemed proud of that and I hugged him to me.

"Yeah, he's a great friend." I stated and for once Iago didn't argue with me. We arrived back at the hovel and of course I got an earful from Jasmine and Abu both while Genie mixed up the worm's silk for Al. Once that was done, he gave some to my brother and Al woke up instantly.

"What happened?" He asked as I flung myself against him. He patted me as Genie told the whole story and by the end Al was rolling his eyes at me.

"Genie, I want to thank you." He told us and Genie smiled.

"I couldn't have done it without, shorty." Genie winked and Al grinned, ruffling my hair.

"Oo, I wish I could get my hands on that Nefir." Jaz stated and Genie and I grinned.

"Don't worry about him. He won't be bothering anyone for a while." I said and Al arched an eyebrow.

"What did you guys do?"

"He stayed behind to make sure that Mothias never gets free again."

"He volunteered to do this?" Al asked skeptically and I snickered as Genie grinned sheepishly.

"Well, not exactly…."

"Now, Rick, what's this I hear about you running away?" Al asked and I sighed. _Here we go again._

* * *

><p><em>Okay so how'd you like it? Good, bad? I hope it's good! Okay, so here are the answers to reviews! I decided to do it here!<em>

**MysteryGirl7Freak: Yes! Yes, he will! **

**Blackmoondragon1415: Yes I agree! Genie and Eden are not objects! And I actually do plan on Alaric slugging Mozenrath a few good times! No wonder, that sorcerer hates him! **

**Bookworm Gal: Thank you! I'm glad it did good! Yes, it seems that evil never leaves these guys alone! **

_The favoring and following:_

**GriffithsKing101**

**WaunderingFlyer23**

_**Thank you all so much! I'm so glad you like it! Oh, and if you guys want to see what other stories I have in mind for ALARIC please check out my profile and I have a few stories I plan on doing! I think you'll like them!**_


	37. Dune Quixote part one

**Hello all! Hope you enjoy this! Warning, this chapter is not exactly like the episode. I've changed a few things around.**

* * *

><p>Dune Quixote part 1<p>

It was a day after the big Nefir the imp problem that Aladdin, Iago, Abu, Alaric and went to the marketplace alone. Not that Alaric thought being with the Arabian princess wasn't fun, but he sure that she was still mad at him for leaving her alone with Abu, an unconscious Al, and no note telling her where he had run off too. Alaric didn't blame her though; he guessed that he'd be mad too. Genie had volunteered to stay with Jasmine to keep her company until they returned.

At the moment they were standing near a hat stand trying to keep under the shade of the awning above them. Aladdin was trying on hats while, Abu, Iago, and Alaric were watching with amused expressions. Iago was grumbling that it was too hot so Alaric fanned him lazily with a large ugly hat while they waited for Aladdin to stop messing around. The street rat turned hero picked up a brown striped hat that looked like a basket and the trio quickly shook their heads as it went over his eyes.

'Blah!' Abu protested so Aladdin picked up another one. This one was large and white. To Alaric it looked like something someone from Spain would wear. Again they shook their heads at him. He tried again with a hat that had an odd shape. Making a face, he slid a hand into his vest, making Alaric think of some guy Genie had called Napoleon. Even Aladdin declined that hat. Iago heaved a sigh from beside the boy and Alaric fanned him again.

The last one Aladdin picked up was a odd large green one with a long red feather sticking up from it and he placed it on his head.

"Hey, how about this one, Abu?" He asked, not bothering to ask his brother or Iago. He had had enough of their negative reactions. Alaric did not see the big deal in finding a new hat. He didn't see anything wrong with the old one and said so to Iago who snorted in response. Aladdin heard and thought they were making fun of him, which Alaric wanted to but they hadn't been, and gave them a glare.

'Oh, uh, um, nuh-uh.' Abu finally said and Aladdin's face fell.

"Face it, some people can wear feathers and others can't." Iago shrugged making Alaric laugh and Aladdin cast dirty looks.

"I bet_ I_ could wear feathers." Alaric said with a wink at Iago and Abu, his ocean blue eyes twinkling with mischief. They snickered and Aladdin turned around slowly.

"Is that so?" He asked, hiding a sly smile and Alaric nodded.

"Yep."

"Well why don't we find out?" He moved so quickly, jumping the boy, that he didn't have time to react as Aladdin slammed the hat on his head, covering his face completely from view.

"Al, get it off!" He shouted struggling to free his head, while Aladdin, Abu, and Iago laughed.

"I guess he can wear feathers." Aladdin stated in a snickered and dodged a kick aimed at him from Alaric who was judging where his voice was coming from.

"Hardy, har. Now get this hat off me!" Aladdin grinned and reached down to take hold of the hat with a large tug, he jerked it off and Iago and Abu howled with laughter at the boy's appearance.

"Oh, shut up!" He shouted, tousling his hair back into the way it was supposed to look. A scream came from above them suddenly and we looked up in time to see someone fall through the awning and into Aladdin's arms. It was Sadira. The groups stared at her in shock and she stared back startled as well. She recovered instantly.

"Oh, glad I dropped in." She smiled at Aladdin, flirtatiously cupping his chin. Alaric scowled at the ground, not going unnoticed by Iago who snickered and the boy swatted him with the hat.

"Stop that girl! She is a thief!" A familiar voice shouted and they all looked up in the hole of the awning to see Farouk standing at the top of a building. "She stole from my stand." He shouted pointing a meaty finger at the girl. Aladdin set Sadira on the ground as Farouk spoke loudly.

"Wouldn't be surprised." Alaric mused aloud. "You don't pay attention until it's too late." Aladdin sent a look his way while Sadira giggled, making the boy's cheeks redden.

"Sadira, is that true?" Aladdin asked the girl angrily, giving her a disapproving look.

"I don't know what he's talking about." She laughed nervously. "Bye!" She tried to get away, but he snatched her arm before she could.

"If you're innocent then you have nothing to worry about. I'll protect you." He said valiantly and again Alaric scowled as he refused to release Sadira. Alaric heard something shuffle above him and looked up in time to scramble away as Farouk jumped out of the window. He landed where the boy had sat moments ago and Alaric glared at the man.

"Hey, next time yell 'Look out below'!" He shouted at him and he glared back at boy as he got to his feet. Aladdin let go of Sadira to keep the merchant at bay as he took a menacing step forward.

"The proof is in her hands." Farouk snarled. "She stole a ladle!" Alaric watched as Sadira slid the object into the back of her sash and grinned. _She sure is sneaky._

"I am heir to the secrets of the sand." She said backing away from everyone. "I don't steal anymore. See? Nothing here."She held out her empty hands and Farouk growled.

"Once a thief, always a thief." He spat.

"Hey, look she doesn't have it! So go find someone else to blame!" Alaric shouted irritably.

"Yeah," Al said. "Forget it Farouk she doesn't have it." Angrily, the merchant kicked dust at them and Al grabbed his brother's vest before he could aim a good kick at the merchant's backside. "And next time pick on someone your own size!"

"If he can find anyone his own size." Iago muttered and Abu and Alaric snickered.

"You saved my life." Sadira stated lovingly, gaining everyone's attention again. Alaric watched her eyes sparkle in the sunlight and sighed.

"Look at her eyes." He said to no one in particular. "They're sparkling."

"Don't start, Casanova." Iago gagged. "I can barely make it through breakfast with the two lovebirds." Alaric didn't seem to mind Iago's irritated expression as he grabbed Iago held him close as he struggled to get away.

"Her hair looks different today, don't you think?"

"No." Iago snapped and got away from the love stuck boy with an irritated growl.

"Allow me to show you my gratitude." Sadira stated and she leaned for a kiss from Aladdin who looked ready to flee at any time. Jealous, Alaric growled and walked behind his brother, sticking his foot out as he backed away. Aladdin tripped over the foot to get away from Sadira, but she fell on top of him making Alaric scowl.

"Um, uh…"Aladdin laughed nervously, backing away. "I-I don't think that Princess Jasmine would want me to accept another girl's, um, uh, gratitude."

"I helped too remember?" Alaric offered, but she only had eyes for Aladdin and never heard him speak.

"Keeps you on a very short leash, does she?" Sadira asked teasingly, taking a small string from her hair to emphasis as she walked around. Alaric tried to get her attention again.

"Yep, but of course, I don't have one." He said smoothly, moving in front of Aladdin. Sadira looked right through him and Alaric frowned. _How do I get her to pay attention?_

"I don't suppose she'd let you have a cool drink of pomegranate juice back at my place, would she?" Sadira asked, going to sit on a pile of rugs and running her finger down one as she spoke.

"Nah, she'd never let me….Hey, wait a minute!" Aladdin finally understood what she was saying and frowned angrily.

"She's playing him like a well-tuned zither." Iago whispered to a scowling Alaric and Abu. The boy frowned briefly at the implication before looking at him in curiosity.

"What's a zither?" Iago opened his mouth to tell him when Aladdin shouted.

"Jasmine doesn't tell me what I can and can't do!" The trio looked over to see him standing over Sadira and Alaric ran over.

"Yeah, uh-huh, sure." Sadira said lightly and she stood back up. "Well, I've gotta go. Look me up if Jasmine ever lets any of you off the ball and chain." She walked away swaying her hips and Alaric watched her leave, before looking at Aladdin with a giddy expression.

"See ya, around. I'm going with her." Alaric told him and started off.

"Hey, wait!" He called and snagged his brother's arm.

"Are you gonna let her manipulate you like this?" Iago asked Aladdin and Aladdin frowned at him.

"I'm not being manipulated!"

"Come on." Sadira called back. "At least one of you isn't wrapped around her finger." Seeing his chance at being alone with Sadira he darted from Aladdin to catch up the dark-brown haired girl that was walking slower to let me catch up.

"Wait for me, Sadira!" He called happily and she looked down at him in shock before smiling warmly.

"I so admire a man who knows his own mind." She said to Alaric teasingly and missed the love stuck look he gave her, mistaking it for just being happy and he beamed widely.

"Lead the way milady." He stated, puffing his chest out to look manly and took her arm. "You don't mind do you?" He asked Sadira suddenly looking worried. She smiled down at him with giggle.

"Of course not, Alaric." She stated and the boy practically melted and grinned as she spoke his name. Abu chattered in his ear teasingly, but it went unheard.

* * *

><p>"Can I have more?" Alaric asked Sadira and she giggled. Taking the orange pitcher, she walked over to him and poured more of the drink into his cup. The boy grinned at her, wiggling his eyebrows and she giggled again. Abu rolled his eyes at the boy from across the table as she walked away and Alaric stuck his tongue out at him. Abu made a motion with his hand and Alaric sighed. He wanted to stay here with her longer. it wasn't every day that this happened.<p>

"Thank you, for the juice Sadira." Alaric said uncomfortably, not wanting to finish the sentence. "I guess I'd better be going."

"Wait! I have a new spell to show you!" Sadira called and Alaric set down the empty cup with a grin.

"Really?" He asked excitedly. He hadn't seen her do magic in a while and wondered what she had learned. Abu chattered and smacked his head, sand flying out.

"What did he say?" Sadira asked, not missing the interaction. Alaric grinned sheepishly, casting a look at Abu.

"He said he hope's it works better than your sandstorm spell. He is still picking sand from his ears." Abu grinned in triumph and Alaric scowled

"Cut it out!" The boy hissed at him and he looked taken aback. "At least she tried."

"This spell is different." Sadira reassured as she poured some glittery sand into her palm. With a wave of her hand she tossed it and a portal-looking image appeared. Inside it showed what looked like a fairytale kingdom. In awe, Alaric got up to get a better look.

"Behold! The land of my fantasies!" Sadira exclaimed.

"It's beautiful." He said letting his fingers skim the surface. It rippled a bit and he retracted his hand before it sank through. "And it looks too good to be true." Sadira sighed sadly and the boy turned to her instantly, image forgotten.

"It is." She replied in a saddened tone and it made Alaric sad that she was sad. The image disappeared and Alaric looked at the glitter on the ground in curiosity. He touched it with his foot and grinning bent down to hold it in his hands. Sadira watched him shift the glitter in his hands for a moment and then grinned slyly. Perhaps she could make have a little fun, while Alaric was here. It wouldn't hurt him.

"There's a hero in my fantasy world, Alaric." She started walking over to the boy slowly. "He saved a beautiful princess from a fire-breathing dragon. I'm the princess. Guess who's the hero?" Sadira asked and winked at him. Alaric grinned so widely that she almost lost her grip on the glittered sand. Was this the right thing to do to a kid? She didn't think so, seeing how he was willing to play along so she continued.

"What's that?" The boy asked curiously, getting close to her. She leaned towards him to kiss him and Alaric's eyes widened in surprise. As Sadira kissed Alaric, magic dust falling over him, he started to fall under her spell.

"You are my dragon slayer." She said and released Alaric. He grinned at her as fully in a trance and Sadira's eyes widened as he proclaimed:

"I…am…Dragon Slayer!" He wobbled a bit in his walk, attempting to make a noble pose. Abu watched as he swayed about the room.

"It worked!" She exclaimed. "On the wrong person, but it did work!" Then Abu turned to Sadira.

'What did you do?' He chattered angrily and Sadira rolled her eyes. She may not understand him sometimes, but his meaning was very clear.

"I'm just playing with him. It won't hurt him."

"I am Dragon Slayer!" Alaric shouted finally able to stand upright. "Fetch my sword!" He demanded of Sadira with an overconfident grin and she gave Abu a slightly apologetic look as she nodded at Alaric.

"Right away, Dragon Slayer!" She called as Alaric wandered the place as if for the first time. With a bit of magic dust she transformed a ladle into a sword. It dropped to the ground heavily and she drug to where Alaric stood. There she made it smaller so he could hold it. He snatched it from her without a word of thanks and then looked down at himself.

"My battle armor!" Sadira poured more magic on Aladdin's brother, unable to stop herself from not doing anything. It was kind of fun getting him all dressed as a warrior even if he was not _her_ real knight in shining armor. Alaric now stood in golden battle armor, swinging his sword about.

"Now for my helmet!" Alaric called and Sadira giggled.

"At once, Dragon Slayer." She skipped over to the table and proceeded to pick up a bowl. Abu shrieked and clung on, refusing to let the game continue. "Let go, little meddler!" She hissed at the monkey, who chattered back. She got the upper hand by splashing water in the simian's face and as Abu sputtered she sprinkled magic on the bowl, turning it into a golden helmet. She placed it on Alaric's head and he nodded in approval.

"Saddle my steed!" He called in a deep voice and Sadira looked around for something to change so not to disappoint the knight. Her eyes landed on Abu wringing water from his vest and she grinned evilly. Abu tried to run, but she managed to stand over him and pour glittered sand all over the top of his head. In an instant, he was turned into a horse. Alaric jumped onto Abu's back and grinned heroically, making Sadira giggle.

"Magic portal, open wide, let my love and me inside!"Sadira shouted as she cast the spell. "Even if he isn't my real true love." She mumbled. The image of the fantasy appeared again and this time a bluebird flew out of it and dropped a flower into her open palm, showing that it was indeed working. "It worked!" She giggled.

"I go to slay the dragon and rescue the princess!" Alaric exclaimed in a deep tone and Sadira looked down at her clothes.

"Oh, I have to get dressed! Can't play the part without the outfit!" She sprinkled more glittered into her hand and then tossed it over herself. Her clothes changed into a long pink, medieval style dress and a matching pointed pink hat, complete with a long flowing sparkling cloth from the top of it, typical of the knights in shining armor era. Sadira was about to go into the portal when a voice called out.

"Sadira!" Aladdin shouted and she turned with a sheepish expression to see him standing on Carpet, Jasmine and Genie behind him. None of them looked very happy and she shifted under their gazes.

"Where are Alaric and Abu?" Aladdin asked angrily and she bit her lip. Aladdin's gaze flickered to the side and he blanched at seeing his brother and Abu in gold. "What did you do?" He demanded and she gulped.

"Um, well…Gotta go!" She turned and fled into the portal, holding her dress up from tripping her.

"We'll stop Sadira. Genie, close that portal!" Aladdin told him and Genie wrung his hands nervously.

"You know how dangerous it is to mix magics!" He wailed, but they did not have time to consider what would happen.

"What's the matter mighty steed?" Alaric asked Abu and Iago snickered.

"Get a load of the mighty Casanova." He muttered and Genie eyed the portal nervously. This might not end well at all. Mixing magic was very bad.

Aladdin urged Carpet on and they followed Sadira down a grassy hill. She shrieked as he grabbed her around the middle and hoisted her onto the flying rug. Jasmine frowned at Sadira disapprovingly as they headed towards the exit.

"Genie, close the portal!" Aladdin shouted and they flew out of the portal as Genie raised a finger.

"Oh, I can't look." He moaned and covered his eyes. "Here goes nothing." He took the shot. Magic collided into magic and the blast knocked Alaric off of Abu's back, leaving him sprawled across the sand.

"No!" Sadira cried knowing that the spell would be ruined. It was too late of course and soon everything was turned back to normal in a blinding flash. Genie wore a pair of sunglasses and laughed smugly as the magic went away. Alaric's armor disappeared, leaving him with a bowl on his head and a ladle in his hand. Abu was not as lucky and was turned into a donkey. Once the light faded everyone looked around and Aladdin and Jasmine went over to Alaric.

"Rick? Rick, can you hear me?" Aladdin asked, while Jasmine looked on nervously.

"Uh…uh-huh." Alaric grinned lopsidedly and Aladdin laughed.

"I'm glad you're alright." Genie grinned too and sighed.

"Whew! We got off lucky that time!" A braying caught his attention and Genie and Iago turned to see Abu who was now a small donkey. "Oh, boy." Genie and Iago said at the same time.

"Abu?" Jasmine asked and the little donkey nodded frantically.

"Look on the bright side." Iago said, flying over to sit on his back. "Now we can open that salt mine we've always wanted." Abu did not like that in the least and he bucked and brayed in a loud wail, knocking Iago off.

"Don't worry Abu. We'll find a way to change you back." Jasmine said, hugging his neck. Aladdin frowned in concern for his friend and turned in time to see Alaric getting up to his feet wobbling horribly.

"Ah, mighty steed!" Alaric stated, moving towards Abu, the bowl still on his head. "Come, we must face the dragon!"

"Alaric?" Aladdin asked in concern and Alaric gave him an odd look.

"Hm? You've mistaken me for someone else." He said and got onto Abu's back with a shrug. "My name is Dragon Slayer! And now I'm off!" He cried and kicked Abu's sides. Abu frowned, but he could not really complain as Alaric did not weigh that much on his back. He did wobble a bit though, trying to get used to his legs, and refused to budge.

"He's off alright." Iago grumbled and Genie shot him a look.

"Forward, mighty steed! To the dragon's lair!"


	38. Dune Quixote part two

Dune Quixote part 2

"Uh, oh! He's still acting out Sadira's fantasy!" Genie yelled. Sadira blinked back tears of horror at what she had done and sniffed quietly. She hadn't meant for the spell to last. Aladdin looked at Genie.

"Can't you do something?" He asked and Genie shook his head.

"Forget it! It was mixing magics that got us into this mess!" He exclaimed and then sighed. "Sorry, Al. I would if I could."

"I know, Genie."

"Be brave Princess! Your savior is nigh!" Alaric spoke and they looked at him again.

"Sadira, what have you done?" Aladdin snapped and she looked at them with tear-filled eyes.

"It was an accident. I hadn't meant it to last! I was just playing with him."

"You turned 'Laric's mind to mush!" Iago snapped and she bit her lip.

"He would have been okay, if you hadn't ruined up my spell!" She cried and Aladdin glared at her.

"Onward we ride! Racing like the wind!" Alaric shouted breaking the glare from Aladdin's face.

"Oh, give it a rest, Sir Love-a-lot." Iago stated at Alaric, but the boy ignored him.

"Why Sadira?" Jasmine asked and the sand witch looked nervously at the floor.

"I…I was only playing around. I didn't mean it."

"Look, Sadira, if you say it was an accident then I believe you." Aladdin stated. "Now how do we fix it?"

"Um, well…I don't know."

"You don't know?" Aladdin snarled and she flinched back.

"Aladdin, please." Jasmine murmured and he sighed.

"I'm afraid to have Genie try anything." He stated and then Sadira perked up.

"Well, maybe…I can cure him with another kiss."

"What?" Aladdin whirled around. "You kissed my brother?"

"Sadira!" Jasmine gasped. "You never give up do you?" She was certain that Sadira's plan had been to get to Aladdin and not Alaric.

"This isn't about Aladdin." Sadira hissed and then added lowly. "Anymore….." Jasmine glare at her and she continued. "And it's true…I have to kiss Alaric." She stated, hiding the blush that crept into his cheeks. "I never meant it go so far!"

"She's making that up about the kiss, right?" Jasmine asked and Genie shifted, holding a open book in his hands.

"Well, there is a history of osculation in these matters…" He said and turned in a large blue frog. Kissy mouths came from the air and kissed him and he turned into a prince. "Is this funny or just weird?" He asked and Aladdin rolled his eyes.

"There are a number of ways to cure him..." He stated, making a movie screen projector appear. It counted down from three to one and started to play. "You can press him flat under a pyramid..." The movie started, showing a cartoon-looking Alaric that was grinning widely. A pyramid landed on the little Alaric, smashing him flat. Aladdin winced as did everyone else. "...or you could feed him to a dinosaur." A T-Rex swallowed the unsuspecting boy and they both disappeared in a puff of smoke. Alaric reappeared looking disheveled. "Squish him with a steamroller!" A large machine ran over the boy and he walked around like a flat pancake. "Or blow him up with dynamite!" The cartoon Alaric blew up and Iago yelped. "Or puree him in a blender! Or boil him in molten lead! Or dress him up in a cat suit and throw him in a kennel! Or..."

"Okay we get it already! Stop with the horror show!" Iago screamed, hiding behind Al. "Don't let him play doctor to me EVER."

"Are there any cures he might actually…live through?" Aladdin asked in a gulp and Genie grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, uh, heh, heh, sorry. Just one." He replied and he drew a face on the side of his hand. Like a puppet he moved it and made the mouth move. He made it kiss Jasmine on the cheek. "Muwah, muwah! Kissy, kissy. But it has to be Sadira."

"Alright, I give up. Okay one kiss." Aladdin consented. "You've done enough damage to him already." Curious as to what he was talking about, she shrugged and turned around.

"Oh, Dragon Slayer…" She called and gasped when he was nowhere in sight. "Where'd he go!?"

* * *

><p>laric urged his noble steed on, and Abu complied with a frown. Just because he wasn't heavy did not mean he wanted to drag the boy across miles of desert! But Abu did as he was told, only to keep Alaric from getting into more trouble. However, at the moment the boy was trying to get him to climb up a very steep hill and large rocks and he was not about to budge.<p>

"The dragon's lair is just ahead, mighty steed! We just have to cross these rocks ahead!" Alaric gave Abu a shove and the monkey/donkey did not want to move. Among the rocks ahead were two thieves waiting to strike upon the unknowing Alaric…

Struggling, the boy tugged Abu up the dune by his reins. Abu dug his hooves into the sand, but it was no use as the boy tugged harder and harder. Alaric walked backwards up the sand dune frowning at Abu. The monkey/donkey however, spotting something behind him and brayed loudly. Alaric turned to see two bulky thieves standing there grinning at him.

"Let me pass!" Alaric commanded and brandished his ladle. "Or I'll-I'll-"

"You'll what?" Thief one asked with a sneer. "Spoon us to death?" Alaric's befuddled ,mind still assumed that what he held was his sword and he frowned at the pair as they laughed.

"Good one, Douani!" The second thief agreed and Alaric stuck at Douani. He hit him with te ladle in the stomach and the man groaned.

"He spooned me." Douani snarled and he tackled Alaric, taking him to the ground. "Give me that!" The other thief went to Abu and snatched his reins.

"Your hide should fetch a shekel or two!" He told Abu who brayed in response.

"Let go of me, you blagguard!"

* * *

><p>Genie, as Pluto the dog, led the group as they searched for Alaric. Aladdin, jasmine, Sadira and Iago sat on Carpet looking at the ground as Genie tracked for Alaric.<p>

"Are you sure these are Alaric's tracks, Genie?" Aladdin asked, wondering what his brother would be doing in the middle of the desert.

"Unless someone else is using his feet." Genie replied and Iago rolled his eyes.

"Of course, this deep in bandit territory they're buzzard bait by now." He muttered.

"We need to hurry." Aladdin stated ,not liking the sound of that at all. Jasmine bit her lip worriedly.

"You don't suppose he'd try to…fight them would he?" She asked and Aladdin took her hand.

"He'll be okay."

"Nobody lasts this long in-"Carpet smacked Iago to the ground before he could finish, having enough of Iago's downer attitude. Iago flew and landed in front of Genie, who sniffed him.

"Whew!" Genie exclaimed and he held up a bottle of spray deodorant. "Have you considered a man's deodorant?" He asked teasingly and Iago scowled.

"Over there!" Sadira shouted and pointed to where a thief was knocking Alaric around, his sword drawn above the boy's head as he managed to knock the boy to the ground.

"Looks like our Dragon slayer needs some rescuing of his own." Jasmine said and Aladdin nodded. Sadira feeling guilty stood up.

"I'll save Aladdin. You get Abu." She commanded and Aladdin turned around.

"Sadira, wait!"

"No time!" She called back as she jumped off Carpet and landed on the thief attacking Alaric, knocking him to the ground. both tumbled across the sand. Sadira graoned and sat up with a gasp as the thief turned and growled at her.

"Ah, two victims for the price of one!" He snarled and Sadira frowned. Waving her hands, she made bars of sand rise out of the ground, trapping the thief.

"What is...? What... what trickery is this? Let me out of here, you... you witch!" He yelled angrily, to a smirking Sadira.

Abu held onto a rock to stop from being dragged away by the second thief. "Won't move, eh?" The thief asked as he pulled out his sword. "Then I'll skin you right here." Abu brayed in panic. Jasmine and Aladdin flew down towards him and Aladdin pulled off the thief's belt. Then Carpet flew up and it made the thief spin around until he finally fell over with a dizzy expression, his pants down.

Sadira hugged Alaric with happiness, glad that he was okay and Alaric shoved her off.

"You are a brave warrior. If there's any way I can repay you..." Alaric trailed off with an heroic air and Aladdin groaned.

"Well, there is one way." Sadira said shyly, blushing at the fact that Aladdin was watching and puckered her lips. Alaric refused.

"That's the one thing I cannot do. My heart belongs only to the fair princess whom I will rescue from the evil dragon!" He proclaimed taking a stance on a rock nearby.

"Maybe I should give it a try. I am a princess, after all." Jasmine suggested but Sadira sighed.

"Sorry, it's my spell. It won't work unless it's _my_ kiss." She said sadly.

Iago suddenly flew towards everyone yelling, "Help! Dragon! Help!"

"A dragon? Where?" Alaric asked, perking up at the cry. Iago faked fear.

"Just the other side of those rocks! If ya hurry you can slay 'im before he devours the princess."

"Be brave, Princess! Your hero flies to your rescue!" Alaric yelled and with a running start, he took a flying leap onto Abu's back and rode away swiftly much to Abu's annoyance.

"Iago, what is going on?" Aladdin asked and Iago grinned at him.

"Genie and I have got it all figured out. Come on! We're gonna give Mr. Dragon slayer exactly what he wants!" He explained and Carpet flew them towards the rocks. They passed Alaric and Abu who were still riding for the rocks.

* * *

><p>A movie set was set up behind the rocks and a wooden scenery props.<p>

"What kind of place is this? It all looks so... so..." Jasmine started, walking around the place.

"Fake." Sadira finished as she held up an inflatable boulder over her head.

Genie, dressed as a director, appeared, rolling the boulder across his shoulders and then bouncing it off his bottom. "Of course! It's as phony as a three-drachma bill. That's the magic of the movies!" He exclaimed all knowingly and then he fell through one of the props. Iago flew up to Sadira and looked her up and down.

"This frumpy frock will never do. Wardrobe!" He shouted and Genie, as a fairy godmother, waved a magic wand over Sadira, and she was dressed in the pink medieval dress again.

"Now, remember, dry clean only." Genie told her and she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Places, everybody!"Iago shouted and flew over to boulder. He sat down on it and it started leaking air. "Inflatable rocks? Oh, like we can't afford real rocks. Props!" He called, but Genie was busy.

Jasmine chained Sadira to part of the set. "Do you think all this stuff will fool Alaric?" Sadira asked as Jasmine chained her to the set. Aladdin clenched his jaw.

"It better." He stated. "This is the last chance to catch him."

"At least the chains are real." Jasmine mused and Sadira's eyes widened.

Why do I have a bad feeling about that?"

"Here he comes." Aladdin murmured and they turned to see him riding up on Abu.

"Never fear, Princess! Dragon slayer approaches!" Alaric yelled.

"He's coming! But where's the dragon?" Jasmine asked.

"Effects! Cue the dragon!" Iago yelled and Genie pressed a button on a remote control in his hand. A loud clank was heard and a giant mechanical green dragon approached from behind rocks, roaring and breathing fire like a real one.

"Is that thing safe?" Jasmine asked in a gasp and Aladdin turned to Genie.

"Sure! What could go wrong?" He replied with a grin and then the remote was accidentally tossed it up in the air where it smashed against a rock, breaking it into pieces.

"Genie!" Aladdin groaned as the dragon went haywire.

"Well, that's one possibility..." Genie chuckled nervously.

"Aladdin, help!"Sadira shouted as the dragon breathed fire at her, missing her by inches and she screamed. "Help!"

"Genie, make it stop!" Aladdin demanded, keeping a wary glance at the dragon. Jasmine clutched at Aladdin's arm nervously. Genie searched through a trunk full of remote controls.

"It's okay, I have more remote controls right here. Garage door, CD player... now what does this one do?" He pondered and pressed a button and his head flew off. "Oh, that's right..." His head said as it flew through the air.

"Genie!" Aladdin called again as his head land a few feet behind his body, which was stumbling around looking for the head.

"Over here, this way!" Genie's head whistled and then he paused. "What am I whistling for? I'm the part with ears." He chuckled.

Sadira, trying to stall, used her powers to raise giant sand bars around the dragon, like she had done earlier. The dragon, however, swung its tail at them, knocking them away. Aladdin got on Carpet and flew above the dragon's head, and throwing a rock at it.

"You wanna snack on a princess? Why not try the real thing?" He called and Jasmine waved at it. The dragon breathed fire at her and Carpet dodged just in time to avoid it.

"Don't worry, Princess! Dragon slayer shall save you! Charge!" Alaric cried as he rode towards them.

"No!" Aladdin shouted at him and the dragon swung around and breathed fire again. They ducked as the fire went over their heads and towards Alaric. Abu saw the fire coming at them and turned to run the opposite direction of the oncoming flames.

"About, mighty steed! Turn about!" Alaric commanded to his steed. As the dragon chased after Alaric and Abu, Jasmine ran to take the manacles off of Sadira's wrists. Aladdin ran after the dragon to keep an eye on his brother.

"If only I had the key!" Jasmine groaned in frustration.

"Or something to pick it with." Sadira offered and Jasmine grinned.

"That's it! Iago! Get Abu's lock picks! Hurry!" She yelled. Iago flew off.

"Check! But I'll expect a thank you later- in large bills, please!" Iago yelled back.

The dragon had Alaric cornered by the time that Aladdin caught up. "Taste cold steel, beast!" he yelled and went to hit the dragon with his ladle with a swift jab. The dragon kicked him backwards.

"Alaric!" Aladdin shouted and darted towards him between the dragon's legs. Abu tried to kick the dragon in retaliation, but the dragon's tail knocked him away. Iago flew down then and took the lock picks out of his vest.

"I'll return these when you get your fingers back." He promised and flew away again. As the dragon was about to step on Alaric and Aladdin both, Carpet flew down and carried them out of the way.

Iago returned to Jasmine and Sadira with the lock picks and unraveled it, letting them see just how many picks there were.

"How do I know which one to use?" Jasmine asked desperately.

"Try the 19Z double reverse Fatima pick." Sadira suggested.

"This one?" Jasmine asked, picking one in shape of an 'F' and Sadira rolled her eyes.

"That's the Faisal-head! Don't they teach you anything at the palace?" Sadira asked slightly angry

"Well…not thievery!"Jasmine shouted.

"Ah, deplorable how they ignore the basics..." Iago shook his head at them and Jasmine scowled. Finally Jasmine found the right pick.

"Okay, raise the upper pick. Jiggle the bottom one. A little more. A little more-" Sadira advised her until the manacles finally popped open.

"There!" Jasmine shouted.

"You did it! Not bad... for a princess." Sadira complimented and Jasmine rolled her eyes again before spotting Carpet.

"Oh no! Hurry, pretend you're still trapped!" She exclaimed and put the manacles back on Sadira without closing them all the way.

"What?" Sadira asked and then saw Alaric leap off of Carpet and onto the ground beside her.

"I'll free you, Princess!" He said as he swung his ladle in the air, smacking Iago.

"Watch where you're swinging that thing, Lancelot!" He snapped. Alaric ignored him and took the chains off Sadira.

"My hero!" Sadira gushed at him and Alaric puffed out his chest proudly. Suddenly the dragon approached and snapped at them, causing them to gasp.

"Princess, look out!" Alaric as he pulled Sadira away from the dragon.

"Dragon, prepare to meet your doom!" He exclaimed, smacking its nose with the ladle.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine shouted and Carpet wrapped himself around the dragon's mouth as the hero jumped off to help Alaric. The dragon tried to breathe fire, but it knocked itself backwards instead and tried to pull Carpet off of its snout. Aladdin tried to settle Alaric, down but the boy was in no mood for help.

"I have an idea, but I need your help." Jasmine turned to Sadira.

"But what-"

"Trust me!"

The dragon finally pulled Carpet off and threw him to the ground with a snarl. Then it started to advance upon Alaric and Aladdin. Alaric tried to thrust at it with his ladle, but the dragon bit off the end of it. "Perhaps Dragon Slayer needs...a bigger sword?" Alaric gulped and Aladdin picked him up and tucked him behind his body as the dragon came closer.

"Hey, dragon! Over here! Toro! Toro!" Jasmine yelled and the dragon turned to see her waving a red cape. "Toro! What's the matter? Feet stuck to the ground?" She asked teasingly as the dragon began to walk towards her. A rope hooked to the back of her clothing led to Sadira who was holding the other end.

"Toro! Toro! Come on you slowpoke! Toro! Toro!" Jasmine yelled again jumping and as she did the hook came loose from her clothing."Come on! Come and get me!"

Iago saw the hook first and panicked."Uh oh..."

"Pull me up, Sadira! Now!" Jasmine yelled and Sadira tried to warn her, but her words were muffled by the dragon. Jasmine screamed.

"Now, Sadira! Sadira!" Luckily, Iago flew down and re-hooked Jasmine.

"Sadira!" He yelled and Sadira pulled Jasmine out of the way, causing the dragon ran past, crashing into the rocks and breaking into a million pieces.

"Ooh, what'd I miss? Did I miss something?" Genie asked, finally getting his head back on and then he looked down. "Wait a minute, this can't be right." He was backwards.

"What was I thinkin'?! I could've been killed! Don't ever let me do anything like that again!" Iago practically yelled to Abu who rolled his eyes.

"Some dragon slayer I am." Alaric muttered lowly and Aladdin cast him a small smile. Sadira ran up to him and took his hands.

"You were wonderful." She told him and Alaric blushed.

"My princess!" Alaric proclaimed as he hugged Sadira.

"This had better work, that's all I can say." Jasmine growled to herself and Aladdin tucked her against his side. Alaric and Sadira kissed then and were surrounded by sparkling sand. Abu changed back to a monkey soon after and Alaric blinked.

"Huh? Sadira?" He asked and looked around. Sadira smiled and hugged him.

"Oh, Alaric, I'm so sorry!" She stated and Alaric frowned.

"Why? What happened?" He asked and then he looked at Aladdin. "Al? What's going on? Why are we outside?" Aladdin sighed.

"Jasmine?" Sadira murmured. "I just wanted to say, well, I'm sorry. Aladdin's your boyfriend, not mine. And Aladdin? I'm sorry about Alaric." he nodded to her and ruffled Alaric's head.

"No huge harm done." He grinned and then gave Jasmine a look. She nodded and turned back to Sadira.

"But maybe with this outfit I can attract a hero of my own!" Sadira stated.

"Are you sure you want one?" Jasmine asked and then shook her head. "Come on, I'm treating us both to a well-deserved shopping spree." Jasmine promised as the two women got ready to leave.

"Hey, wait for me!" Alaric stated. "Everyone's acting funny around here!"

"Sorry, women only." Jasmine giggled and they left.

"Wait. What happened?" Alaric asked. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Sir Lancelot." Iago grumbled.

"What's that mean?" Alaric asked in confusion."What?"

"Never mind, Alaric. Never mind." Aladdin sighed and the boy frowned.

"Genie, I'm confused."

"That's alright, shorty. I'll explain later."

* * *

><p><em>Please review! I'm doing Love at First Sprite next! <em>


	39. Heads You Lose part one

**Hey, I know I said I'd Love at First Sprite next, but I watched this episode again earlier and couldn't stop thinking about it. Also that sprite one i'm just not that into it right now. I will do it, but just not soon. **

Heads You Lose part 1

"Who again?" I asked tugging at my outfit. Jasmine giggled and swatted my hands away from my collar.

"Caliph Kapok." She said shaking her head. "He's coming today remember?" She frowned for a moment and then adjusted my turban. "That's better. Now stop tugging at your shirt." I sighed and she giggled again. Hearing the gates open we turned our attention to the balcony below and in came four men carrying a covered litter.

"He's here!" Jasmine called and she ran back inside. I watched a few more minutes and then turned to in too. This important guy was coming to visit us, but I really have no idea who he is. The only thing I know was that he was very famous or something and everyone had to dress up nicely.

Jasmine's outfit was similar to her usual one, except for this one was white and her top was strapless. Instead of her usual headband, she had a long shimmering veil like fabric coming from a golden headband that sat just so on her inky black hair and had a red ruby on it. She also changed her jewelry from the usual ones she wore to a just a pair of blue-tinted earrings and a golden necklace that set right against her neck.

Al's outfit didn't change and for that matter neither did mine. I was glad for that. I did not want to wear something different, though jasmine did make me wear a turban. She said it made Al and I look regal, but I told her that it made me feel weird. She only giggled and told me I was being silly. So despite having a problem with my turban the rest of my complaints went on deaf ears.

"What an honor to have Caliph Kapok of Upanistan as our guest." The Sultan said in delight as I entered the room.

"They say it's extremely rare that the Caliph ever leaves his kingdom." Al informed and I arched an eyebrow.

"So why is he coming out now?" Al shot me a warning glance and I rolled my eyes. "I was just asking." I muttered when he looked away.

"They also say he's a wizard!" Iago shouted flying up to land on Al's shoulder and knocking Abu off in the process. I could hear Abu muttered lowly from the ground and tried not to laugh. Iago turned and looked at me. "This whole thing reeks of trouble."

"Come on, Iago not all wizards are bad." Al scoffed and Iago turned to him putting his wings on his hips.

"Oh, yeah?" He challenged. "Name one that isn't. Go on, go ahead." Al thought a moment and so did Jasmine. Iago grinned triumphantly at them. "Tips of your tongues, right? How about that one who zapped me with that disappearing beak spell? Half my face was gone, I looked like a jerk!" He paused when I started to snicker and he gave me the evil eye until I stopped and grinned at him cheesily. He was referring to a crazy wizard who we had dealt with one day. He wasn't that horrible and so he did not make that much of an impression on me.

"Yeah, I like Mr. Wizard a whole lot!" Iago shouted and Al clamped his beak closed.

"That spell had its advantages." He remarked teasingly and Iago scowled. By then Abu had worked his way up Al and he launched an attack on Iago, kicking him off Al's shoulder.

"AH!" Iago screeched under the attack and I caught him before he hit the ground. He flew up to my shoulder and stuck his tongue out at Abu who blew a raspberry in retaliation. A poof came from nearby and Genie came out of his lamp, looking like he was still asleep. He had a five o'clock shadow and a baseball cap on that was turned backwards.

"Nice hat kids." He said to me and Al. "What's the occasion?"

"Some guy named Cauliflower is coming." Iago snickered and Al rolled his eyes as Jasmine giggled.

"Caliph Kapok." Jasmine corrected and I shrugged.

"Remember, Genie? Caliph Kapok?" Al asked Genie and he arched an eyebrow.

"Little early, aren't you?" Genie asked. "Like by a day?" He said in a 'duh' manner.

"He's here, now." Al told Genie with a grin and Genie panicked.

"Now? He's coming today?" He pulled out a calendar and glanced at a red 'x' on today. "he is! What'll I do, what'll I do?" He tugged on his chin and his eyes lit up. "Shave!" Genie pulled Iago from my arms and dipped his bottom in a cup of shaving cream. He took Iago and dabbed the coated feathers on his chin before tossing him away and starting to shave.

"Jerk." Iago grumbled from the floor and I snickered at him. Genie looked down at himself and I saw that he was in polka-dotted underwear.

"Clothes! I need clothes!" He shouted and brought up a rack of suits. He started digging through them and found a nice suit. "Ooh, Italian. Very, how you say, provocative." He looked at the price tag and flipped out. "Ahh!" He made the rack go away and just wore what he usually did. "Forget provocative. At those prices I'll stick with polyester." He tugged at the waistband of his pants and then sighed. "There. Ready!" He glanced at Abu and gasped.

"Monkey needs a makeover!" Iago and I laughed as Abu's hair grew up and up in the air, very curly and Genie held a mirror out for him to see. Abu screeched in horror and rubbed his head until it disappeared.

_Boom!_

The doors opened and we all turned to see the men carry in the litter and they came to a stop in front of us. I tried to see what this 'wizard' looked like but his curtains were still closed. The Sultan didn't seem bothered by it though and smiled warmly.

"Caliph Kapok! It is an honor to welcome you to Agrabah! I extend my hand in form of goodwill." He said and held his hand out.

"I thank you, Sultan." A voice came from the inside of the litter and suddenly the curtains were drawn aside. "However, I am unable to return the courtesy." We all gaped and gasped. Instead of seeing a whole man….it was just a head! Abu fainted and hit the ground beside me as Iago came and took his place on Al's shoulder.

"Wizards, Al." Iago remarked. "They're weird guys."

"But you're-you're just a…."I tried and trailed off. Caliph sighed.

"A head. Quite." He said in a tired manner. "A recent development, I assure you."

"So you haven't always been this way?" I asked curiously and he looked at me.

"No, I-" He stopped as Genie bent down to look at the underside of the litter.

"That's the darnedest…Got to be magic." He muttered and rubbed his chin in thought.

"Who did this to you?" Al asked taking his hero role. Caliph looked at him.

"Myself. Or more precisely, my own black-hearted body." Confused I looked at Al, but he seemed just as confused. "I have come to you, Aladdin,-" He continued. "-because your exploits are legendary throughout the Seven Deserts. I need your assistance in reuniting me with my body."

"But you're a wizard." I stated. "Why do you need my brother's help?"

"In my present state I am helpless. It is my body which controls my magic. However, once I am rejoined, my mind will be in control again." Genie tapped on the bottom of the litter again and I held in a snicker.

"Gotta be a trap door or something…" He shrugged at me and I almost laughed aloud at his bewildered look.

"And what of your people?" The Sultan asked in concern.

"Oh, with great shame I must report that my black-hearted body rules them with an iron fist!"

"Tell him we're booked solid and show him to the door. What can he do? He's just a head." Iago said to Al who glanced at him irritably. He landed on my shoulder and whispered in my ear. "This is not good I can feel it."

"I'll help you liberate your people." Al declared and Iago hit his own forehead.

"See? I knew that was coming." I shushed him and Caliph smiled at Aladdin.

"Much gratitude, Aladdin. I knew I could count on your fair heart." For some reason that statement made my spine tingle and I glanced at Caliph again. There was something reflected there in his gaze that I did not like.

* * *

><p>It was dark when we got to Upanistan and flying over the city we headed for the palace. Genie flew behind us in a bowling outfit, Caliph's head in a bowling ball bag. To me it was better in there then near me. We came to a main balcony and hid there, staying along the bottom so we could see past the railing. Suddenly the doors opened and out stepped a large muscle body. A headless body.<p>

"There he is!" Al exclaimed quietly and Iago rolled his eyes.

"What was your first clue?" he asked sarcastically and Al ignored him, turning to Genie instead.

"Caliph?" He asked and Genie nodded.

"Coming, Al." He pulled Kapok's head from the bowling bag, though it did take a minute for him to rattle around for it.

"Your finger is in my eye." Kapok stated irritably.

"Whoops, sorry." Genie apologized removing his finger.

"It is he, the black-hearted fiend. Beware. What he lacks in cunning, he makes up for in brute force." Kapok explained and he frowned at the doorway. I looked at Iago and poked him.

"Reckon he works out?" I teased and Iago snickered. Kapok glared at the both of us before looking down. The head was sitting on a dummy's body and Genie was holding it like a ventriloquist.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked angrily and Genie poofed him back.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"As I was preparing to theorize, there is no logic to the workings of a black heart. Therefore, we must out do the fiend with a strategy complex enough that he cannot anticipate it. Yet ultimately so simple in its crystalline brilliance that the net result is essentially a crude ensnarement, with paves the way for our corporeal reunion." We looked at him in confusion and he cleared his throat. "I mean, we fly in there and grab him!"

"Right. Let's go!" Al said confidently and I tugged his arm.

"Um, Al, are you sure we are doing the right thing?" I asked. "I have a bad feeling." Al arched an eyebrow at me.

"Come on, Rick, you saw the body."

"Yeah, but how do we know that it's safe?" I asked and pulled him down to whisper in his ear. "Coincidently, have you noticed he looks like a clean-shaven version of Jafar?"

"Cut it out, Rick." Al snapped and I glared at him.

"Fine, but if something does go wrong I'm going to say 'I told you so'." I warned him and he rolled his eyes. Jasmine looked from me to him and touched Aladdin's arm.

"Everything's fine." Aladdin assured her. "_Some_ people are just being paranoid." I shot him a look and went to sit on the back of Carpet.

"Paranoid my foot." I muttered and Iago landed on my shoulder.

"I believe you." he said and I smiled a bit.

"Thanks, Iago."

"Let's go!" Al shouted and Carpet took off. As we headed for the open doors, the guards on either side looked up at us in shock.

"Quickly, the door!" One yelled and they tried to stop us from going in. Carpet was much quicker though and we slid through as it shut.

"Thank you!" Genie called and he shot magic at the door, locking it with a wooden plank. The guards hollered for us to open the door, but we ignored them. Jasmine, Genie, and Kapok got off of Carpet, leaving Al and I went on to face the body.

"Staying on his blind side shouldn't be hard." Iago muttered from my shoulder and I almost laughed. We flew over to the body, but at the last minute it whirled around.

"Uh, oh." I muttered and as we flew over the body grabbed Carpet, tugging him out from under us. We flew through the air and landed on some pillows that were on the other side of the fire pit.

"Good maneuver for a guy without a head…" Iago muttered and I nodded. I looked from my position upside down and gasped. Kapok's body had Carpet in one hand and in the other was a torch!

"Carpet!" I yelped and scrambled up from the pillows. I ran over and grabbed the other end of Carpet tugging at him. "Genie!" I yelped as the body swung the torch at us. Genie popped up and grabbed the torch from the body and it let go of Carpet, making us stagger back.

"Here's a little something I learned growing up in the circus." Genie said and tossed the torch in the air. It landed in his open mouth and extinguished. Pulling out the torch from his mouth, he spit fire at the body. Kapok's body was agile though and it dodged the attack before taking a hold of Genie's belt and making him whirl around with a yelp. Carpet shoved me out of the way as Genie crashed into him before he could get out of the way. Genie looked up dizzily.

"High school wrestling champ, right?" He asked and I patted him.

"Are you okay?" He groaned and I turned to see Abu tugging on Iago to help, but the parrot was not relinquishing his hold on the pillar in front of him.

"Look, I'd peck his eyes out, but hey, no eyes!" I rolled my eyes and got him and Abu off the pillar.

"Still throwing your weight around?" Kapok asked from Jasmine's hands. "I return to take back control of you and the kingdom." The body turned at the sound of his voice. there was a heart-shaped emblem on its shirt and it glowed red.

"Red is never a good sign." I muttered to Iago and Abu. The body raised a hand and I looked at Jasmine.

"Jaz look out!" I yelled as a blast of magic came from the wizard's body. She dodged in time and the magic hit the wood that was blocking the door. I knew the guards would show any moment now. The body aimed at Al who happened to be right near us and we all leapt out of the way as the magic missed. It was still a close call though and the pillar behind us smoked a little from the impact.

"Good aim for a guy without a head." Iago groaned and we hid behind the pillar. Suddenly Al tackled the body ad nit sent another stream of magic at our pillar.

"Bad spot!" I yelped and carried the animals out of harm's way. Carpet lay on the ground and once Kapok's body stepped onto him he flew out from under him and wrapped around him. I stopped running once we got near Jasmine and she smiled at us briefly.

"Take that, you headless heinous highness!" Genie taunted and them he high-fived Carpet.

"Good work, guys." Al smiled at them.

"Hold on, your highness, we're coming!" The guards yelled from outside and I looked back at Al.

"Hurry, place me on the body!" Kapok stated and Genie took him towards the body. The body obviously did not want to be connected and struggled wildly. "It's no use struggling. Your schemes are finished!" The guards burst through the door then and they gasped.

"The head of Kapok has returned!" One yelled in terror and I looked back at them.

"Why have you brought back the evil head of Kapok?" He asked me and I blinked.

"Evil head? But I thought…" Jasmine questioned from beside me and I looked at her.

"You listened to the head?" The other guard groaned. "Never listen to the head!"

"Then who should I believe?" Jasmine asked and I shrugged.

"The head must be stopped, before it's too late!" The other shouted.

"Genie, stop!" jasmine cried.

"What?" Genie asked, but it was too late to stop. The magic started to pull them back together.

"I am whole once again!" Kapok shouted in victory and Jasmine looked at me.

"Perhaps you were right, Alaric." She murmured and I sighed.

"Sometimes, I wish I wasn't."

"Your favorite noggin's back in town!" Genie shouted at the guards. "Let the kingdom rejoice!" Genie celebrated, throwing confetti and blowing party favors. The guards only looked saddened.

"All hope is lost…"One said.

"We will never again know happiness."

"Gee, last time I throw you a party." Genie muttered sullenly.

"Genie, we made a mistake!" I told him and he looked at me.

"What?"

"It's the head! The head is evil!"

"What purpose does happiness serve, anyway? It is only a feeling. And as we all know, feeling only intrudes upon the purity of thought."

"What?" Al asked, frowning. Kapok laughed.

"Speaking of feeling….." He trailed off as magic made the head move up from the body and he quickly grabbed it. "The shackle, bring me the shackle!" He yelled and the guards, slowly and sadly brought the wizard the golden shackle, which he placed around his neck to hold the head there. "Don't bother struggling Fair Heart. This is one head that's staying put!" he took a key and locked the shackle keeping them together.

"I knew it! I've never met a good wizard!" Iago wailed and Kapok locked eyes on him.

"Ah, the bird proves to be quite the thinker."

"Uh, I try. I have a pretty high IQ. As birds go, that is. But the kid knew something was up with you beforehand!" Iago stated and I gave him an irritated look.

"Gee, talk about throwing me to the wolves." I muttered at him and he grinned sheepishly.

"Is that so? My, you are a thinker as well. That's more than I can say for our hero." Kapok grinned at Al who narrowed his eyes at the implication of being called stupid.

"Who are you calling stupid?" Genie challenged him. "Just because Al fell for your trick, came all the way out here to reattach your head, and didn't listen to his brother…gee, I guess that was kinda stupid." Genie trailed off and Al gave him a look.

"Nobody's stupid here. My brilliant logic took advantage of Aladdin's greatest flaw: his fairness of heart. The same malady that plagues my foolish body."

"So it is your head that's evil!" Jasmine yelled at him and he laughed.

"Evil is so subjective. Let's say my body rejected its head because of its emotionlessness. Were it not for my body's very desirable powers, I would actually quite prefer to be just a head.

"Yeah? I think we can fix that!" Al yelled and he tackled Kapok, going for the shackle. Al fell back as Kapok blasted him with magic.

"I pity you, Aladdin. Unlike myself, your fair heart is dominant and clouds your thinking. Let me allow you to think more clearly." Kapok put his hands together and slowly drew them apart. A light formed around Al's neck and slowly his head began to separate from his body.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine and I yelled. I was terrified. It was one thing to see someone you don't know without a body or a head, but your own brother? That was scary.

"Wha-? What's happening to me?" Aladdin yelped feeling his now empty shoulders.

"Eww." Iago gagged. Feeling nauseous and scared out of my wits I back into Carpet who wrapped around me comfortingly. Kapok waved a hand and Al's head disappeared and then reappeared in Genie's hands.

"Al!" Genie yelled in horror holding my brother's head.

"No!" Jasmine cried and I hid behind Carpet. I really wished I hadn't seen that. Abu tries to run from the head and he ran up Al's body only to find no head. He fainted with a screech and I almost wished I could do the same.

"Al, buddy, say something!" Genie begged.

"It appears that my head has been separated from my body. Intriguing concept." The head said and I moved further behind Jaz. She saw me hiding there and looked at me in concern. I only gulped and looked over to see Kapok sitting upon his throne with a smile.


	40. Heads You Lose part two

Heads You Lose part 2

"Al, you're okay!" Genie celebrated tossing Al's head up in the air.

"If you mean that contrary to my appearance I am not experiencing pain, you are correct." Al's head stated and Genie grimaced.

"Whatever." he muttered and then looked at Al's body. "Al, you're okay too!" The body swayed foreword and took the head. He took the head and tried to put it back on his body.

"Whoa!" Al's head cried as he went tumbling off the body. Genie caught it and sighed with relief. The head looked thoughtful. "A simple visual analysis would have indicated that we cannot be so easily reassembled." Jasmine whirled around to Kapok

"As Princess of Agrabah, I demand you rejoin Aladdin's head with his body." She demanded and Kapok only smirked.

"Now don't run away with your emotions Princess." He grinned wider and I got another bad feeling. "I've done Aladdin a favor. A favor from which it seems you could all benefit."

"What, so you can use us for a bunch of croquet balls?" Iago asked sarcastically. "_I don't think so_." Kapok glared and stood up, raising his hands to do the spell again. Jasmine and Iago backed up against a statue and dodge just in time for the statue to lose its head. Al's body leapt into action and started running for Kapok.

"My magic can destroy you as well, Aladdin." He said and his eyes lit up with a blue glow before he zapped at Al. His body jumped and flipped out of the way agilely and Al's head sighed.

"My non-conceptualizing half fails to realize that if he ceases to be, my ambulatory capabilities will be severely limited."

"Come again?" Genie asked.

"If Al's torso gets fried, braniac here will never walk again." Carpet came and Jaz and I got on, while Genie ran to get Al's body.

"Hey buddy, your head's got a point. It's not safe for you to be running around like a chicken with its head…Uh, bad analogy." Genie trailed off as Carpet took us out of the palace. He turned to me and smiled grimly. "Here." He tried to give me Al's head and I panicked.

"Uh, Iago's scared." I said quickly and snatched the parrot to my chest. "See?" I gave him a cheesy grin and when he turned back around I sighed with relief.

"Don't tell me you're scared." Iago whispered and I nodded. "It's just Al." He reassured me, but I gulped.

"I-I know, but…Still…." I didn't finish my sentence and Iago just relaxed in my grip. He must not know what else to say. I certainly didn't.

* * *

><p>After a long and sleepless night (At least for me), we stood on an abandoned rooftop watching as Al's body and Al's head argued. It was disturbing to say the least and so while they argued I tried not to look at them too much.<p>

"You think we should have stayed and fought, do you?" Al's head said in that annoying know-it-all manner. "Well, you can't punch your way through everything. You must approach problems logically once in a while. I mean, you have a head, me namely, use it. Whoa!" Al's body had enough and it picked him up to spin him on one finger and then proceed to juggle him.

"Taught him that trick the first time we met. Remember Rick?" I turned at Genie's call and he looked at me expectantly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." I nodded at him and he arched an eyebrow.

"You seem distracted. Something wrong?" I was about to answer when Al's head called out again.

"This is not what I meant by using your head, thank you." Al's head snapped and Jasmine stepped forward.

"Aladdin…" She paused and caught Al's head. "….Guys, try to get along. We've got to think of something." Al's body started to show that it was laughing.

"I fear my body is all fight and no contemplation." AL's head said and the body put its hands on its hips in an offended manner. "Oh, there's more to you than that?" The body took a flower from its vest and handed it to Jasmine.

"Uh…Thank you." She said unsurely.

"How droll." Al's head drawled. "A tangible representation of the heart's affection."

"Romance?" Iago rolled his eyes. "You mean romance? Why can't you just say it?"

"Ah, he's a lover and a fighter!" Genie exclaimed. Jasmine went and set Al's head back on the barrel.

"Look, there's nothing wrong with romance." Jasmine said and then looked at the arm that Al's body had been holding onto. "At the right time and place." The body backed away with hands up.

"If you say so." Al's head muttered.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine demanded.

"Frankly, I am not engrossed by such idle pastimes as romance."

Jasmine gasped. "But…all the times we've strolled under the moonlight or when you've remarked on my beauty…"

"Please. You're confusing me with him. We're quite dissimilar." Jasmine was looking very upset now and Genie decided to intervene.

"Excuse us." He said and led her away.

"Though I do admire your cranial line. For sheer functionality." The head called and then it looked at me. I gulped. "And I suppose you have a say in it?"

"Uh….uh…um, no?" I said and backed away. "I'm just going to go this way…."I backed into Genie and he turned to see me run into him again.

"Don't let him mess with your head, Princess. He's not himself." Genie stated and I looked back at the head and body duo as Jasmine sat down on some steps.

"I know, I know. It's the brain talking; it's the brain talking." She murmured to herself. "Alaric? Are you okay?" I jumped and turned to face.

"Huh?" She beckoned me over and tugged me down beside her.

"It's okay, it scares me too. But it's still Aladdin."

"I know, but…he's not….I mean I can't…." She hugged me and I sighed.

"We will put him back together, Alaric. We will."

"Okay, here's the plan. Kapok is the only one capable of rejoining Aladdin's head and body. As long as Kapok's head dominates the kind-hearted body, he will not reverse the spell."

"Which means head's got to go."

"An excellent display of logical thought. However, I have decided to remain as you see me." Al's head stated and we all gasped.

"What?" I said loudly. "No, way!"

"True, it means sacrificing that on the go lifestyle, but the benefits are many. No more body odor, for instance. But most of all, I no longer have to think with my heart." Al's body started scratching his nose. "You want to know who will scratch my nose? Smart guy, I would gladly be a free-floating mental gel if I could."

"Aladdin, how can you say that? You're scaring Alaric."

"Neurotransmitters, millions of tiny ones in the brain which relay messages to the mouth."

"That's not what I meant." Jasmine snapped.

"My apologies little brother." Al's head said and I had to try not to jump at being addressed.

"Does this bother you?" Not trusting myself to talk, I nodded instead.

"Talk, talk, talk." Genie said as he picked Al's head up. "You're coming with us, gabby."

* * *

><p>We found our way back into the palace that night and crept along the hallways. In order to keep an eye on both head and body, Genie decided to split himself. Now Genie's body held Al's head and Genie's head was on Al's body. It only succeeded in making me even more on edge, but with Genie reassuring me that it was only temporary I was able to put it behind me, for the moment at least. I did keep close to Jasmine and Carpet though.<p>

"Are you oaky?" She turned and asked the traveling mix-matched bodies.

"At least I'm not longer at the mercy of my misdirected body's whims." Al's head stated and Genie's body gave him bunny ears. "I saw that."

"My bod's got some mileage, but it's got power in a pinch." Genie said from Al's body and I rolled my eyes as the body flexed. "And I can keep an eye on you." He told Al's head. Al's body flicked his head. "D'oh!"

"Shh!" I hissed as footsteps approached. We all pressed against the wall as guards passed us. they had someone between them and were dragging the poor man towards the throne room. we hurried towards Kapok's balcony so we could see what was going on.

"Guilty!" Kapok roared at the poor man.

"But what is my crime?" he asked timidly." "I am but a musician."

"Exactly. Music serves no logical purpose. It only perpetuates emotion and feeling. I sentence you to cut down 400 trees from our local forest from which you will craft 1200 lutes."

"But you said music served no logical purpose."

"It doesn't." Kapok said and he took the man's lute and walked over to a fire pit. "But it makes excellent firewood." He tossed it in and then turned around. "To the dungeons with him!" Al's body got ready to attack and Genie looked down.

"Easy, fella. Don't go doing anything rash…." The body leapt into action cutting off Genie's warning and it jumped to the chandelier and then to the wall to slid down a tapestry. The ripping of the fabric caught Kapok's attention.

"Ah, company," He stated and the heart on his chest glowed. "Look. Fair Heart, it's your friend." Aladdin's body attacked the guards knocking them away and then it gestured for the man to run free.

"Thank you!" The man said gratefully and took off from the room.

"Always running wherever your impulsive heart leads, aren't you? Your head had the sense to stay away. good thinking on his part." Angry, Al's body charged the wizard. Kapok stepped aside and Al's body kept running. Kapok grinned and zapped the chandelier causing it to fall down on top of Al.

"No!" I yelled.

"Aladdin…." Jasmine gasped.

"Foolish heart of Aladdin, this will be your last day." Kapok laughed and the guards grabbed his body. "Foolish, foolish heart." Kapok smirked.

"We have to do something." Jasmine murmured and I looked at her.

"But what?"

"I have a plan." Al's head said and we turned to him in shock.

"I'm all ears, AL." Genie said, making his ears very large.

"We return to Agrabah." The head said simply.

"What?" Jasmine and I said at the same time.

"Once there, we will be in excellent position to have our Sultan enact economic sanctions."

"We don't have time for that." Jasmine groaned.

"My brother my not always use his head, but he is not a coward." I said to the head.

"Your body's in danger." Jasmine pointed out.

"Who's to blame for that?" he's always leaping headlong into jeopardy. He'll kill us both one day."

"He may think too much with his heart, but you think too much with your head. We're getting you guys back together."

"Sorry, I refuse to go near him."

"Like he has a choice." Jasmine, Genie, and I said at the same time. Genie tossed his own head up next to Al's.

"Ta-da! The amazing two-headed transplanted Genie!" He exclaimed. I laughed a bit as Al rolled his eyes. We got on Carpet and swooped down the floor.

"Go, Abu." I said to the monkey and we got off Carpet.

"Where is he going?" Jasmine asked.

"To get that key."

"Be careful, Abu." She whispered and he nodded.

"I find you guilty." Kapok said to the struggling Al's body. "Your crime: emoting without a head." Abu climbed up unnoticed and with the key in hand, headed for his shackle. "You're sentence: death." As Abu was putting it in, Kapok suddenly sniffed the air.

"Monkey? Shoo!" He knocked Abu off his shoulder and the key bounced away. Kapok felt his pocket and realized the key was missing. "The key!" He shouted and he blasted at Abu. "Get the key!" Genie grabbed the key and popped up with it.

"Mine!" He yelled, but Kapok was ready for him. He blasted at the pillar over his head and Genie teased him. "Here it is!" He stated and the pillar crumpled onto his head.

"Genie!" I yelled and saw Al's head roll a little bit away. I sighed and took off at a run.

"Hm, I seem to be in harm's way." Al's head stated and I groaned before putting the key in his mouth and lifting his head off the ground.

"Iago!" I yelped taking off with AL's head. "Help me out here!" I screeched dodging a guard.

"Head's up!" He called back and took the head from me. He flew off with Al and I dodged the guard again before tripping him.

"Help!" I heard Al call and looked up. Al's head was flying through the air. Al's body heard the call and ran to catch him, springing over the fire pit and rescuing him from being burnt. I sighed with relief and then noticed that the key was in Kapok's hand. I ran forward and tried to get it from him.

"What? Get off me little brat!" He shouted and knocked me backwards. I hit the wall near Iago ad Genie and felt very dizzy.

"Oh mommy, I don't want to pet the bunny anymore." Genie said.

"I'll pet the bunny. Which way did the bunny go?" Iago answered just as dizzy.

"Alaric are you okay?"

"I don't see the bunny." I slurred and she gasped.

"No…"

"Princess, no need to worry your pretty little head off. Hey…good idea. Guards!" Kapok yelled and the guards grabbed Jasmine's arms.

"No, Jasmine!" I yelled and tried to stand, but I was slightly disoriented.

"No..No!" Jasmine shrieked as Kapok raised his hands.

"You and Aladdin are about to make a really cute couple." Before he could take her head off, Al's body came running through with a mirror just as he started the spell.

"No!" Kapok yelled as the shackle came off his neck and his head hit the floor. "Ouch." He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Thank the stars!" One of the guards said as they released Jasmine.

"Our Fair Heart is free!" The other said happily

"Forgive us, Princess." They bowed to her.

"He followed me home, mommy. Can I keep him?" Genie asked staggering around the room. Carpet had to catch him before he smacked the ground. I finally was able to walk properly and went over with Abu and Iago to glare at the head of Caliph Kapok.

"Back, back!" He shouted at us, but we didn't go away.

"You know, fellas, I see this and I can't help but think: lawn bowling." Iago grinned evilly and I snickered.

'Uh-huh'. Abu grinned. I looked over then to see the body of Kapok hand Al's body his head and then bow in thanks.

"Oh well, it's back to body odor and all that." Al's head said and Al's body made to punch him. Thankfully, it only tweaked his nose. "Ow!" Fair Heart puts his hands together then and Al's head reattaches. Jasmine ran up to Aladdin and hugged him.

"I love a man with a good head on his shoulders." Jasmine smiled up at him and she kissed him.

"Al!" I shouted happily and ran to him. Jasmine backed up a bit and I hugged Al. He laughed and hugged me back. "I'm so glad your back to normal!"

"Me too, Rick. Me too." Al said and he ruffled my hair.

Fair Heart let us stay for the rest of the day, but by the sunset it was time to go.

"Sorry for any trouble we caused." Al apologized to Fair Heart who held his head in a cage. "And thanks again for helping." He looked at Kapok's head. "And you. From one head to another, let me assure you…"

"Oh, please, don't say it!" Iago groaned.

"Everybody needs somebody! Get it? Needs some body?" Al joked and we all groaned.

"And this is why Genie tells the jokes." I stated and Al swatted at my head. "No, seriously. That was awful!"

"Shut up, Rick." Al rolled his eyes and then I grinned at him.

"Oh by the way…I TOLD YOU SO!" Al groaned loudly and everyone laughed.

* * *

><p><em>Please review! I think, but not sure, that I will do That Stinking Feeling next! <em>


	41. That Stinking Feeling part one

That Stinking Feeling part 1

"Are you sure it's out here?" I asked as I clung to the front of Carpet on my stomach. I turned my head to look at Iago who was lying beside me. We were headed out toward some treasure Iago had heard about and Abu and I had volunteered to go. I convinced Carpet to take us and we left. Al and Jaz were arguing again anyway, so I wasn't worried about them wondering where I was. He waved off my comment and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course we are. Trust me."

"I do." I said and he looked at me. "It's just that we've been out here for a while now and-"

"Don't be so impatient. We're almost there, so relax!" Iago cut me off and I sighed. Abu screeched from behind us and I turned my head.

"Why are you hanging down there?" I asked Abu teasingly and he chattered angrily. Laughing, I turned and pulled him onto Carpet, setting him beside us. "Don't be mad. I was only joking." He finally gave me a smile and Iago pretended to be offended by his closeness.

"First thing, fellas, I'm going to buy some satin slippers." Iago informed us. "No more hot sand between these toes. Then with the rest of the treasure…A palace. Eh, not to flashy, I'll call it the Taj-Ah, I'll come up with something." Abu and I rolled our eyes at one another. Typical Iago. Carpet jerked under us.

"What is it-" I tried to speak, but Carpet stopped suddenly.

"Hey!" Iago screamed and we all flew through the air. I hit the hot sand below and sat up sputtering it, only to laugh as Carpet fluttered around me nervously. Suddenly he stopped, looking at something behind me before flying off and hiding behind a rock. "What's wrong?" I asked and turned to look behind me. I raised an eyebrow at the green vines behind me. Abu and Iago burst from the sand as I looked at the odd vines.

"A warning would be nice." Iago snapped at the poor shaking Carpet and Abu chattered angrily. "You know something like 'Hey, were coming to a spine-mangling stop'." I rolled my eyes and stood.

"Guys, it's not Carpet's fault, he got spooked by that." I pointed at the patch of green vines stretched out behind us.

"What?" Iago said and then he looked where I pointed. "Wait this is it! The Forbidden Oasis! Come on our riches await!"

"Anyone wonder why it's called 'Forbidden'?" I started and Iago rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a chicken!"

"I'm not scared!" I said and he grinned.

"Then shut up!" He mocked and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Look, I know it's called the Forbidden Oasis, but that's just to keep the people out and the treasure in. It's not really Forbidden. You see a sign?" He asked and Carpet turned his back on Iago, not liking this at all. "Ah, chicken rug." Iago muttered and then he turned to me and Abu. "Come on guys, we're gonna be _rich_!" Abu heard the word rich and he was sold.

"I don't know about this." I said and Iago scoffed.

"What you need is a bird's eye view." He said to Abu and he lifted him up into the air.

"Be careful." I said shaking my head. "Al will kill me if we don't come back."

"Sure, sure." Iago stated and I rolled my eyes, turning to Carpet.

"Carpet, please?" He gave in to my pleading look and I grinned as he scooped me up. "Thanks, Carpet." I said and we flew up behind Iago and Abu.

"Wow. Look at that golden ring." I spotted a large gold ring in a rock that was shaped as a nose. "Is that what your-Ow!" I shouted as something wrapped around my wrist. It was one of the vines! "Carpet!" I panicked as I was tugged off him and more vines shot out. Iago and Abu were already in the vines as I was pulled down. "Iago, what's wrong with this place!" I shouted. "Is this why it's called Forbidden?" I looked over to see why he hadn't answered me and then saw that a vine was wrapped around his beak. He gave me a muffled protest to me and we started to struggle. But the more I struggled the more the vines tightened and Carpet flew around trying to find a place to help us at. I reached out and grabbed Abu who grabbed Iago and Carpet grabbed me.

"You've got my head!" Iago cried. "But don't let go!" With a large tug from Carpet we all were set free, tumbling back from the vines.

"Let's get out of here!" Iago screamed and Carpet flew us off without another word of encouragement.

* * *

><p>Carpet raced us back to Agrabah leaving the creepy vines far behind. I checked over my shoulder to make sure we weren't followed and when I turned back around I gulped.<p>

"Al, look out!" I barely had time to yelp as we flew down towards him and Jasmine. Carpet came to stop, but Iago, Abu, and I flew off his sudden stop and hit the wall. Genie peered at us from under a hat and Al eyed us angrily. Jasmine was frowning at Aladdin and I wondered what was wrong now. She seemed to get mad at him for everything lately.

He looked a little more than angry as he approached and I lowered myself behind Carpet to hide my line of vision behind him.

"Okay, where have you been?"

"Been?" Iago asked and feigned innocence. Abu and I took his exampled and gave him cheesy grins. "Have we, uh, been somewhere?" Abu and I shook our heads. Genie was trying not to smile at us, while Al was full on glaring. Suddenly a mooing noise came from somewhere down in the city and Iago, Abu and I jumped. The animals landed on Al, hiding up his vest and I hid behind him, unsure of what that noise was. Loud banging could be heard now and it sounded like loud drums.

"They're coming for us!" Iago screamed in terror and Al frowned.

"Who?"

"Uh, nobody, uhh…but if you should happen to see any, uh, you know, killer plant thingies, I'm in a meeting."

"Alaric, what is he talking about?"

"Um….Well…."

"Look!" Jasmine exclaimed and I sighed with relief when Al's piercing look wasn't on me any longer. "It's….it's…I don't know what it is." She trailed off and we looked into the city to see people fleeing from a large bulky and wooly animal. On its back was an equally large man both in girth and height and he towered over everyone in the city on his giant animal.

"Who is that?" I asked and no one knew the answer. The air sudden filled with an awful stench and it got worse as the large man rode up the steps towards us.

"Ugh!" Al said revolting and we all plugged our noses. It smelt like something had rotted and been left in the sun too long.

"Ow, what stinks!" Iago groaned and Abu made a face.

"Pee-yew!" He said and waved a hand in front of his nose. I saw Genie turn into a fly and buzz around where many other flies had suddenly gathered.

"This guy's got quite a following!" I snickered a bit at him and then we looked up and up to see the large man looking down at us from atop his very hairy steed. He was very friendly looking and I did not at all feel the feeling that usually overcame me when something was off. I relaxed and looked at him curiously. He had a large fur-lined hat, and cape, but he wore no shirt. A large brown mustache adjourned his face, sticking out wildly from under his nose.

"Ho, there!" He greeted. "I seek the fair Princess Jasmine." We all exchanged looks of surprise and Jasmine gulped nervously.

"I…am Jasmine." She said almost unwillingly. I held in a laugh as the man's eyes widened and his mustache twisted on the ends, making them puffing out.

"Oh, fate is kind!" He exclaimed and leapt down from the…whatever it was. He landed on the ground with a loud thud and the ground shook from the impact. I toppled over from the shaking and watched as he jogged a bit up to Jasmine. He gave her a sweeping bow.

"I am Uncouthma. Prince of the far off land of Odiferous." He turned and went to his animal to grab one of the many white bags that were hanging on it. I wondered what he had in them. Al snickered to himself at the large man and Jasmine shot him a look of annoyance before folding her arms across her chest. That is never a good sign. Al stopped laughing immediately.

"Now I perform the cheese ritual of love!" Uncouthma called to us and we all gaped in surprise. He was a suitor? But I thought Jasmine had chosen Al?

"That's it!" Iago complained. "Call a guard!"

"It wouldn't do any good." I whispered back. "Not even Rasoul can complete with this guy." Before he could reply, a smell caught our noses again. We looked at Uncouthma who now stood in front of Jasmine and in his hand was the source of the smell, a glob of green colored cheese.

"By this tossing of ancient cheese-"

"You're telling me." Iago grumbled and I shushed him with a small snicker.

"I pledge my heart muscle, and all other vital organs, to you." Uncouthma told Jasmine and he stood back, cheese in hand. He began to dance after a moment's pause. He danced about in what Genie would call ballet moves and I wondered how he did splits without ripping his pants. He finally ended and tossed the smelly cheese at Jasmine's feet. We stared at it for a moment before looking back up at the large man.

He gave her another bow, removing his hat and showing his dark brown hair. "Would you like to begin our royal courtship today?" He asked in a polite manner and I had to give him props for that. He was not as uncouth as his name interpreted.

"Sorry pal!" Al snapped getting in the way. "This princess is taken!" Jasmine fumed and I gulped.

"Wrong word choice." I muttered at him as she turned Al to face her.

"This princess can think for herself!" She strode past Al and went to stand near the Odiferian. "Welcome to Agrabah, Prince Uncouthma." She said warmly and took his arm. "Come, meet my father the sultan." As they walked past she hissed at Al: "At least _he_ knows how to ask what a girl wants." They headed for the palace steps and before they got there, Uncouthma stopped them and picked her up, tossing her over one shoulder.

"Let us go! Ha, ha!" He exclaimed and Jasmine let out a small scream of surprise. The large man stepped on Carpet unknowingly and luckily Abu and Iago who had been sitting there moved. Abu chatted at Uncouthma angrily as he helped Carpet peel back off the ground and I rolled my eyes his dramatics. Al turned to follow them inside, but the doors slammed shut before he could go in and he bounced off them.

"Wha-wait, what just happened here?" He asked in bewilderment and Genie came buzzing up to him, still as a fly.

"You just put those size eight sandals in your size ten mouth." He stated and demonstrated by putting his own foot in his mouth and fell out of the sky. I snickered and Al shot me a look. I rolled my eyes back. Sometimes Al could be so dense.

* * *

><p>"She loves him, she loves him not, she loves him, she loves him not….."Genie muttered over and over as he plucked petals off a sunflower. We were in the garden wondering what was going in inside the palace and I really hoped that this Odiferian man would not here long. Al and Jaz were already in a heated argument and this was making it worse. Al paced by the water fountain looking slightly mixed up and I couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed by his habit of not thinking before he spoke.<p>

"He'll be leaving any minute now." he told himself and then gasped. "Did I say something so wrong?"

"Yes." I said simply and Al shot me a glare.

"Said something so wrong, said something so wrong not, said something so wrong, said something so wrong not…." Genie repeated and I snickered as Al rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, she'll be showing him the door!" Al shook off his worry and then he got that look on his face again. "…am I the big jerk here?"

"Yes." I said again and he growled at me.

"Shut up, Alaric!" I rolled my eyes and got to my feet.

"Fine." I walked away from him and left him to listen to Genie who was once again repeating his words.

"You're the big jerk here, you're the big jerk here not…."

I found Iago and Abu hiding in some tulips and sat down across from them to watch Abu swing a sword at the flowers. He missed and I let them know I was there by laughing when Iago had to duck to avoid getting scalped.

"Okay, if you wanna get the gold ring, you gotta practice. Give it a 'ha' slice! 'Ho' cut!" Iago instructed and Abu tried it out sending flower bits everywhere.

"Pfft!" I spat out petals and eyed the animals. "Look, I don't think we should go back there." Iago turned to me and rolled his eyes.

"Don't be a chicken." He snapped. "If you're in then shut up!" I stuck my tongue out to him.

"Come on!" He encouraged Abu. "You've got an opposable thumb! Use it!" Abu made ninja noises and hacked at the remaining flowers. Suddenly the bushes parted behind them and Al looked at us.

"What are you three up to?" He asked and Abu placed the sword behind his back to hide it from view. We gave him large cheesy smiles.

"Up to? Um, what? We can't do a little much needed gardening without twenty questions?" Rustling caught my attention and I turned my head to see…

"Ahh!" I yelped when the big hairy beast of Uncouthma stuck its head in the bushes near me and I scuttled back into the bushes behind me. It took a large bite out of both grass and Iago's tail feathers. Iago shrieked and flew up to examine his exposed skin.

"That hurt!" He grumbled and I shooed at the monster animal.

"Go away, shoo!" I waved a hand at it and it left the bushes revealing construction going on behind it. Uncouthma had large wooden poles and were sticking them into the ground.

"He's setting up camp?" Al asked slightly worried. "He's staying?"

"How many times are you going to put your foot in your mouth?" I asked him. "You're the one who made Jaz mad."

"Rick." Al said and I couldn't tell by his tone whether he was mad or not.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." I scowled at his back and he walked toward the prince. Genie patted my head as he passed and I followed them to make sure that Al wouldn't start something.

"Uncouthma!" Al called and the big man turned. We all ducked as he swung out the large wooden pole he had been carrying, except Iago, who got smacked like a baseball and was sent careening out into the trees.

"It's a home run!" I joked and Genie snickered.

"Hey, I'm the comic relief!" He teased and Iago cursed at us from the bushes.

"Um, listen, regardless of what the princess is saying to you, she's my girl. Really." Al told Uncouthma and the man finished laying out the large grey thing.

"Well that is unfortunate…"He stated and I looked at Al.

"Yes it is, but I did get here first, and-"

"No, because I mean we must battle to the death! But first I must prepare victory cheese!"

"Is cheese that important where you come from?" I asked curiously and Uncouthma nodded.

"Oh, yes, we Odiferians have a sacred crock of cheese. Cheese is the way of life."

"Oh."

"Rick, stop that." Al hissed and I stuck my tongue out. "He just said he wanted to battle me to the death and you're asking him questions!"

"So? What's wrong with that? It's not my head he wants to bash in." I gave him a grin and he rolled his eyes. "Besides, treating Jasmine like a trophy is no way to act." Al growled and turned to Genie.

"Genie, I can't fight this guy!" He said and Genie nodded.

"You're right! Not looking like that!" He zapped Al into a boxer's outfit. He stared for a moment and then shook his head. "Nah, too low-tech." he tried again and now Al was zapped into a space suit and he had large laser. Al shocked at what he had, pulled the trigger accidently and it went off shooting white laser beams. Everyone close by had to duck, but poor Genie lost his head. I landed on the ground and immediately felt something wet on my face. I turned my head and found myself face to face with Uncouthma's hairy steed. It licked my face again and I laughed, rolling to get away from it.

"Hmm, too high tech." Genie murmured and popping a new head onto his body, he grinned as I continued to dodge the…whatever it was. He zapped Al again and he was back to normal.

"Well, this is for Jasmine." Al declared and I sighed, pushing the beast away.

"This is not going to end well for anyone." I told the thing and it tried to lick me again. Genie stopped Al from walking a moment.

"Just remember two things." He said seriously before turning into William Shakespeare. " 'Faint hear ne'er won fair maiden'." Uncouthma came towards us with a large spiked mace in each hand. Genie's jaw dropped and he quickly took out a long sheet of parchment and he looked at Al. "And maybe now's the time to consider a comprehensive life insurance package!"

"Oh, yeah, he's dead." Iago stated as Al walked by them and Abu jammed his fez on top of Iago's head in anger.

"Now, we begin!" Uncouthma called and tossed Al his mace. Al caught it and fell over backwards. When he stood, Al tried to pull the mace from the ground. It wouldn't give.

"Apparently, Odiferian weapons are heavier than the average ones." I said to anyone who'd listen and Genie nodded.

"Here, let me help." Genie zapped the mace and helped Al pull it above his head. He stopped zapping it so Al could use it, but it was still too heavy and it dropped backwards on top of Genie's head.

"Whoa, that's a big mace." He groaned and Al finally got a grip on the mace swinging it at the large man. It missed and slammed against the ground. Uncouthma reared his arm back to strike at Al.

"Uh-oh." I said and winced as he was about to swing.

"Stop!" Jasmine yelled from behind us and I sighed with relief as she appeared to get between Al and the Odiferian. Uncouthma hid his mace behind his back.

"But I haven't done anything yet!" He protested.

"I will not allow this." She said her voice laced with anger. "Put your weapons down." Uncouthma dropped his weapon, but unfortunately it hit Genie who had just recovered from the last hit.

"Oh, that hurts so good." He groaned and I winced.

"But, but, but this is how we do things in Odiferous, Princess." Uncouthma he tried to explain and Jasmine put on her 'diplomatic' face.

"Well, we do things differently in Agrabah." She glared at Al. "It doesn't matter how a suitor fights." Shaking her head, she crossed her wrists over her heart. "My heart will be won by…gentleness." She finished with a smile.

"Gentleness?" Uncouthma asked, very confused.

"Yeah, gentleness. That's exciting. Try selling to Pay-Per-View." Iago grumbled from across the yard and I tossed a pebble at him. It landed beside him and he stuck his tongue out. Al sprung up then.

"Well. I'm gentler than this giant any day!" Al said confidently. "So, that's it, Jasmine's mine!" He wrapped his arms around her and she gave him a death glare. Jasmine pushed him off and stalked over to Uncouthma.

"Oh, no." Al moaned and then he looked at me. "And don't you say a word." Genie pulled a cowboy boot from his mouth.

"Yeah, this foot-in-mouth, it just won't go away."

"I can sense a kind and gentle heart." Jasmine cooed taking Uncouthma's arm.

"D'aww!" The giant blushed and laughed in delight. Al smacked his forehead and looked at me again.

"Tell her he's bad, Alaric. Go on. You always know. Tell her he can't be trusted." I shifted uncomfortably as everyone looked at me.

"Well, Al, I would if I…could. He's not an evil guy." Al gave me the death glare now and I scowled at him. Jasmine smirked in his direction.

"Oh, you must join me for dinner at the palace tonight my humongous prince." She said and Uncouthma agreed. Al watched them, feeling very disappointed and I sighed.

"Oh, you are smooth." Iago said sarcastically, flying over to perch on his shoulder. "Dumped for the Sheik of Reek. Ha! That's humiliation! Maybe the yak's free tonight, Romeo! Ha!"

"A yak? Is that what that thing is?" I asked and Iago rolled his eyes before flying off.

"The parrot's got a point." Genie said coming to Al's side. "You're going to lose her."

"Lose her?" He repeated sadly and I felt a little bad for him.

"Psst!" I turned around to see Iago and Abu in the bushes behind me. "Are you coming or what?"

"Well, I don't know…"

"He's mad and depressed. He won't notice." Iago waved it off and I shrugged.

"Fine." Carpet was hesitant again, but he realized that if he didn't go ten I wouldn't be able to go with Iago and Abu. Of course had I not wanted to go, they would still need Carpet. I'm pretty sure Iago was using me to get Carpet, but as long as I got away from the moody Al it couldn't hurt.


	42. That Stinking Feeling part two

That Stinking Feeling part 2

"Are you sure that one little monkey with a sword is gonna hack through all those grabby vines?" I asked and Iago shot me a look.

"Well," He started in a mocking tone. "If someone had brought another sword they could be helping!"

"Hey, you know Al would see if I had one! Then where'd you be? Magic Carpet-less." I stated and Iago narrowed his eyes.

"Figure it out did you?" I blew him a raspberry and we turned back to Abu who chattered lowly. "Go, monkey!" He shouted. "Nothing to fear now. Remember a 'ha' cut! 'Ho' slice!" Abu raised his sword to strike at the plants. "Or was it the other way around?" Abu ignored him and tried to get the vines that were slowly coming towards him.

"Um, Abu?" I tried to get his attention, but it wasn't needed anymore when one of the vines took his sword and fought back with it. Abu screeched and ran away from the vines to hide behind Iago who eyed him.

"Oh, yeah. Turning your back on the enemy. Nice tatics." He drawled and I aimed a kick at him.

"I didn't see you do anything spectacular."

"I was the moral support!"

_Thwack!_

We looked down to see the sword the vines had stolen embedded in the sand and we all gaped at it. The middle had knot in it!

"Ahhhh!" Iago screamed and Carpet lifted us up again.

"Let's get home, before Al notices!" I yelled to Carpet who took off quickly.

* * *

><p>Luckily Al had not noticed we were gone or if he did he didn't care. I did not like the look on his face though and I was sure he had something up his sleeve.<p>

"Al." I whined and he turned to look at me. "Why are we outside when the food is inside?"

"Shh." He shushed me and turned back around. I glared at his back and then shoved him out of the way so I could why we were staring at royals eating. What I saw made me snicker. Jasmine, the Sultan, and Uncouthma were wearing carp on their heads!

"Um, uh, Al? W-why are they wearing fish?" I laughed and looked at him. "Do the Odiferians like fish hats too?"

"Uncouthma is trying out Agrabah's traditions." Al laughed and I stopped laughing. I could only imagine what Jaz was going to say about all this. Al was purposely ruining dinner.

"Dinner at eight." Al whispered to Genie. "By eight thirty the palace guards will be tossing Uncouthma out on his yak."

"I really don't think sabotaging their dinner was such a great idea." I told Al and he rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. I frowned and turned my back on the dinner party. Abu fussed at Iago and I rolled my eyes, knowing why he was angry.

"What do you want to me to do?" Iago snapped at him. "We can't get back to the oasis while Peeping Mustafa here is using Carpet." Abu screeched at him and shook a fist, causing Al to turn to them.

"Quiet you two!" He hissed and they both gave him dirty looks.

"Heh, it was too easy." Al laughed. "Uncouthma would fall for anything!"

"Huh? Fall for anything?" Iago repeated and I really did not like where this was going as he shot me a sly look. I knew that if I didn't hear whatever scheme he was coming up with I wouldn't be able to keep an eye on them.

"Alaric." Al said and I turned to him. "Come here. You've got to see this." I held in a groan and stood, coming up to the window, promising Iago I'd hear the plan later. Al pointed at the diners and I saw they were still wearing the fish.

"A fig nectar toast, to our guest from Odiferous. A pungent land, no doubt." The Sultan said, and struggled to keep the fish from sliding off his head. "I mean a land of many aromas. Mmhmm! Cheers!" Uncouthma prompted tossed the contents of his goblet into Jasmine's face.

"Oh my!" The Sultan exclaimed in shock as Jasmine sputtered nectar, her hair in her face. Uncouthma looked confused.

"Did I not perform Agrabah custom properly?"

"Custom?" Jasmine repeated and I gulped, knowing she'd figure out exactly what was going on. I dreaded seeing that fight. "What?" Jasmine's eyes found us in the window and narrowed. I gulped again and ducked low out of sight as Al's laughter echoed a bit in the grand room. Genie looked at me and arched an eyebrow and I grimaced. He realized why I was hiding from view and grimaced back. There was no stopping this train wreck now.

"Oh, no, you were quite correct." I heard Jasmine say.

"Yes, rather sticky customs, eh?" The Sultan stated and I realized that Jasmine had dumped her nectar onto her father's head.

"And now, I will juggle!" Uncouthma called and I couldn't help, but peer over the window ledge to see his juggling act.

"Oh, wonderful! Wonderful! Entertainment!" The Sultan said in delight and Uncouthma stood picking up the royal. He picked up Jasmine next and began to juggle the two. Al started to laugh at the spectacle.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take, Genie." Al snickered and I shot him an annoyed look.

Should I go clean my room out now? Or later?" I asked him and he scowled at me. Laughter came from inside the room and Al turned back around.

"They like it?"

"Everyone loves a show, AL!" Genie told him and I sent a smug look at Al.

"So, the plan didn't work?" I asked innocently and he growled angrily.

"Time for traditional toss of cheese to my pledged beloved." Uncouthma stated and I looked back down at them. Jasmine caught the foul cheese and smiled grimly.

"Oh, thank you, Uncouthma. I'll save it for a midnight snack." She tossed it behind her and I snickered. "As an Agrabah tradition, may I present you with the royal melon." She handed Uncouthma a small melon and he took it gingerly.

"The royal melon?" The Sultan asked in confusion and I smiled. Poor Sultan was always getting caught in the middle of things.

"It is our custom for the guest to throw it at the highest window." Jasmine said smoothly tossing a glance at us. Uh-oh!

"Toss melon?" Uncouthma repeated. "Sounds strange, but, when in Agrabah…" He threw the melon and I laughed loudly as it hit Al smack dab in the middle of his face. However, he fell off of Carpet at the impact.

"Carpet!" I yelped and luckily, he was quick enough to catch Al before real damage was done. Genie came down to us as Carpet rested Al against a pillar, out of sight of the now gigging royals.

"Uh, were those tips you gave the yak man supposed to make it a good date or a bad date?" He asked and Al slumped.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Carpet." I whispered when Iago and Abu had disappeared out of the hovel. The rug let me on and we took off silently after the duo.<p>

They were sneaking just outside Uncouthma's tent when we found them in the palace garden. Carpet and I hovered above the tent to listen in on what they were doing.

"You knocked 'em dead tonight, 'couthy." Al's voice came from Iago and I scowled at the parrot.

"Friend Aladdin? Come in!"

"Ah, love to, but I gotta get back to my hovel." Abu started to snicker and I rolled my eyes. "I do have one more tip, though."

"More tips? Ooh, you are too kindly!"

"So, true! Now 'couth, baby…"Abu jabbed Iago and he realized his mistake. He coughed and started up with Al's voice again. "Ahem. What better way to say 'I love you' than a bunch of snake vines…from the Forbidden Oasis just three miles out of Agrabah! Make a left at the shifting dunes!" Carpet and I ducked down as Uncouthma bounded out of his tent.

"Come trusty yak!" He yelled and the yak came running out of the tent too. Uncouthma quickly mounted the large animal. "To the forbidden place! Ho!" The yak took off really quick and I scowled at the snickering animals.

"Good-bye, snake vines. Hello, treasure!" Iago said greedily and I tapped Carpet.

"Let's see if they think it's so funny when I tell Al and Jaz." Carpet and I flew off to get them.

* * *

><p>"Don't point that thing at me." Iago grumbled loudly as Carpet pointed at the bird accusingly. He glared at me then. "You are such a tattle tale."<p>

"Iago!" Jasmine shouted at him. "How could you send Uncouthma to the Forbidden Oasis?"

"Don't you know how dangerous that place is?" Al added and Iago shifted.

"I have a….rough idea….But it was the kids fault!"

"Don't blame me! You were the one talking for Al!"

"If you hadn't chickened out when we were there last time-"

"You went there?" Al shouted and then looked at me. "We are definitely going to talk about you sneaking off later." I grinned at his sheepishly and he rolled at his eyes. Genie eyed me for a moment, trying not to grin at my sheepish expression and made one of his ears enlarge. It was now circular and his head began to rotate.

"Uh, I'm picking up one barbarian and yak heading due north towards eminent danger and certain doom!"

"Let's fly, Carpet!" Al shouted and we all got onto the rug. We flew out of Agrabah and towards the desert.

"I can't believe you would use Uncouthma this way." Al reprimanded Iago and he flinched.

"How could you?"

"Sound familiar?" I asked the two of them and Genie nodded.

"Yeah, that's their job." Al and Jaz exchanged looks of guilt and sighed.

"Genie and Alaric are right. We both used them." Al stated sadly.

"I'm sorry." He and Jaz said at the same time.

"It's Uncouthma you should apologize too." I said and Al nodded.

"Yeah, it was unfair to him."

"Oasis! Dead ahead!" Genie called and we swooped down in front of the eerily quiet land of vines.

"Where is he?" I asked nervously and no one answered.

"It's so quiet…" Genie murmured and then we heard Uncouthma's yak cry out. "…you can hear a yak scream!"

"That way!" Al shouted pointing to our right. "Let's go!" We headed over and saw the vines wrapping around the poor animal.

"Give me something to fight with Genie!" Al yelled and Genie grinned.

"One weed whacker coming up!" He called and gave Al a sword and Al went immediately to work hacking at the vines. I followed him to help get to the yak and when the vines retreated the yak licked him gratefully.

"Yuck!" Al said grossed out and I laughed at him.

"My yak!" Uncouthma cried from in the vines and he appeared jerking vines from the ground and tossing them aside. "Oh, Aladdin! Small friend and yak saver!" I laughed as Uncouthma hugged Al and then he let go of Al to hand a bouquet of snake vines to Jasmine. She made a face at them and Uncouthma cocked an eyebrow.

"You…do not like them?" He asked and suddenly the vines started wrapping around Jasmine and she screamed.

"I'll save you, Jasmine!" Al yelled and he ran forward. Unfortunately he ended up tangled in vines after getting the ones on Jasmine off.

"Will somebody please get me out of here?" He asked irritably and we looked around for a way to get him out.

"Ah, that's it!" Jasmine exclaimed and I turned to her. She took a piece of rotten cheese from one of Uncouthma's bags and tossed it on top of the vines that held Al trapped. Uncouthma sighed heavily.

"You have chosen." He said sadly. "By throwing cheese you have to him vowed your heart muscle for now and forever." He hung his head and Jasmine put a hand to his arm.

"I'm sorry, I do love Aladdin, but that's not why I threw the cheese at him. Look!" We all turned to see the vines wilting from the stench and Al finally broke free.

"Did you say something about…love?" He asked standing up and Jasmine smiled at him. He ran to her and they hugged. Suddenly the ground began to shake and I looked around for a certain bird and monkey. I spotted them clinging to the golden ring.

"Um, Al?" I pointed the animals out and he groaned.

"Oh, boy…." He said as the ground began to rise. Abu and Iago were clinging to the golden ring still and they were going up and up into the sky. We all gasped as a large green creature shot up from the sands and from its nose hung Iago and Abu on the golden ring.

"Carpet!" Al called and he jumped on the rug to head for the animals. Abu dropped off into Al's hands, but of course Iago refused to let go.

"Iago, let go!" I yelled and his response was muffled. I gasped as the creature sucked in a breath and Iago was trying to keep hold of the golden ring. He barely made it out as the monster shut his mouth and Iago took off flying past us.

"Do you need an invitation?" He screamed at us. "This way!" The creatures arm popped up from the ground and its hand grabbed Iago. "Ahh! Help!"

"Iago!" I yelped as the creature fully stood up. Sand rolled from under it and it knocked us all over and half buried us from the amount.

"A plant like that needs a big gardener to cut it down to size!" Genie said and he made himself as big as the monster and dressed like a gardener.

"Stop or I'll prune!" He told the monster and held out a pitchfork. The creature grabbed Genie by the collar of his shirt and it tossed him away.

"What do we do now?" I asked Al and he rubbed his chin.

"Hmm, hey Uncouthma….How much cheese do you have left?" Uncouthma told the amount and then asked why he needed it. "Oh, I have an idea that just might work on this big guy..."

Following Al's instructions we set up Genie's discarded pitchfork across the yak's back. On one end we filled it with all the cheese that Uncouthma had left and then the Odiferian stood near the other end ready to launch the cheese at the monster. Genie stood near the creature's foot and turned into hammer ready to go at any moment. Al and I were on Carpet ready to distract the monster.

"Let's go, Carpet!" I said patting him and he took Al and I up towards the monster. The monster's eyes were locked on us and Al turned around.

"Now, Genie!" He called and I turned from the monster to watch him. He slammed down on the monster's foot and the monster opened its mouth in agony.

"Uncouthma!" Al called to the Odiferian and both Jasmine and the large man jumped on the end of the pitchfork. The large block of smelly cheese went flying up in the air and it landed right in the creature's mouth.

"That was easy enough." Al said once we got back on the ground.

"Aladdin…"Jasmine trailed off and we turned to see what was going on. The creature held its stomach in pain and it started to wilt. It began to fold up and slowly went back down into the sand. The golden ring hit the ground with a thud as the creature disappeared. Iago landed on it immediately and I rolled my eyed before turning around.

"So, I hope this means I don't have to pack my stuff up." I said to the hugging couple and Jasmine giggled, holding her arm out. I walked over and she pulled me into a hug.

"No, Alaric, you are staying right where you are." She promised and Al smiled widely. I poked him.

"Just remember, girls like to be asked." Al burst into laughter at that and ruffled my hair.

"I'll remember that." He stated and we turned to face Uncouthma. He was looking at us sadly.

"The people of Odiferous expect me to return with a bride." He said gloomily and Jasmine sighed.

"Prince Uncouthma, I used you just to make Aladdin mad."

"You deserve better big guy. We're both sorry."

"Enough of apologies. We are friends, flimsy folk!" I snickered and Al grinned too. Compared to him everyone in Agrabah is flimsy. Uncouthma's yak grunted and he turned to it. "You are right, faithful yak. It is time. I must return home. Brideless and cheeseless."

"Are you kidding? You defeated a giant in battle! You're a hero!" Uncouthma beamed at Al. Genie turned into three cheerleaders and they all smiled at Uncouthma.

"Isn't he just so barbaric?" One asked and I snickered.

"I bet the girls in Odiferous love a hero!" Jasmine told the prince and he scratched his head.

"But my people will need proof of such a fabulous tale."

"Well, take the gold ring as a trophy." Al said and I nodded.

"Yeah, think of it as a gift you'll always remember from us."

"Not this!" Iago wailed. "I'll send you the newspaper clippings!"

"Give it up, Iago." I said with a smile. "You know its right."

"Who asked you?" He snapped moodily and Abu grumbled as Uncouthma lifted the ring off the ground.

"Hmm, I have no need of this." He said and Abu and Iago looked hopeful. "Oh, but my yak needs a new collar." He tossed the golden ring around the yak's neck. He smiled happily and mounted the yak.

"Next year, all the yaks will be wearing those." Genie whispered and I couldn't help but laugh aloud at the thought.

"Farewell, petite friends!" Uncouthma called and we waved to him as he rode off from us, "The sweet scent of Odiferous beckons me home!"

"Goodbye Uncouthma!" I called. "Come back soon!" When Al looked at me I smiled at him. "Just as soon as the smell clears for a good month or two." Al laughed and Jasmine giggled before they finally made up with a kiss.

"A yak!" Iago snarled. "We lost our fortune to a yak! That's what I get for teaming up with a monkey!" Abu screeched angrily as Iago shoved him and Abu shoved back.

"Oh, why don't you learn how to speak English!? What are you talking about?" I sighed as they continued to bicker. Some things will never change.

* * *

><p><em>Up next is A Sultan Worth his Salt! Alaric and Sultan bonding moment! <em>


	43. A Sultan Worth His Salt part one

**Sorry for the super long wait for this episode! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A Sultan Worth His Salt part 1<p>

"Can I try next?" I asked excitedly and the Sultan chuckled.

"Of course, my boy." I grinned and turned back to watch as Al aimed the marble at the moving targets. We were in the Sultan's toy room waiting for Jaz to get ready for her and AL's date. The Sultan had introduced us to a game he had and Al agreed to play. The game had a small box that was the size of a puppet theater and inside was moving pieces that resembled various monsters. They would pop up one by one in front of the picture of the palace and the goal was to hit each one over with a marble. They moved thanks to Abu, who had to turn the lever in order for us to play.

We sat across from the box to take aim with a small catapult-looking thing that held the marble. Al focused on a Cyclops that went by and he stuck it down with the marble.

"Well done my boy!" The Sultan praised Al. "Keep your eye on the target, Aladdin." he reminded him and Al smiled.

"Yes, your highness." He said sounding a bit bored. And I shot him a look. It was nice of the Sultan to let us use his marble tossing game and I wasn't about to let Al ruin it by being rude. Sure the Sultan had been reminding him of that same fact for an hour now, but he only did it to make sure that Al was focusing. Al pulled back again and knocked over another monster.

"Excellent my boy!" The Sultan said in delight and I fidgeted in my seat. "Bravo! I must say you did it again!"

"Yippee." I muttered and Al swatted at my head, without looking. I stuck my tongue out at him and I turned as a flash of red caught my attention. Iago landed on Al's head, covering his eyes.

"Iago!" Al growled in irritation as the marble he had just aimed went flying way out of the target area, breaking a vase far in the back of the room. I couldn't help but snicker and Iago smirked at me before leaning towards Al's ear.

"Dating tip, always let the girl's father when…especially when he's the ruler of the land." Al gave Iago an irritated look.

"Oh, nasty luck on that last shot." The Sultan told Al and I snickered again. He hadn't noticed Iago's appearance and I thought it was funny that he was sure that Al had missed. "Well, my turn." He said cheerily and set up the marble launcher.

"Bad luck, Al." Genie popped up near him and made his eyes bug out. "Maybe you need glasses."

"Oh, yeah." I nodded. "That's definitely it." Al shot me a look as Iago guffawed on his shoulder. Genie grinned and dressed as a doctor pulled down a chart.

"Can you read this chart?" He asked and Iago responded by rolling it back up with him inside.

"Make sure the Sultan gets all bulls-eyes." He whispered and I rolled my eyes.

"Gotcha." Genie nodded at Iago. "A perfect score for the kindly kingly fellow." He then disappeared into the target machine.

"Iago, I really don't think that's necessary." I toned and the parrot raised a brow at me. "I think the Sultan can make a bulls-eye without Genie's help."

"Look, kid," He started and tugged me down towards him. "That may be all well and fine, but in order to get a good word in with the father, Al's gotta loose."

"Why?" I asked, very confused and Iago groaned. "I mean, isn't the point of game is just playing? Not to purposely loose."

"Never mind. Just watch." He muttered and I frowned. Adults acted so weird sometimes.

"The secret is a keen eye." The Sultan told Al and I turned back to watch him, being sure to remember what he just said.

"You see, Aladdin, there's a lot you can learn from the Sultan." Iago informed Al and my brother rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." I shook my head at him and turned back to watch for Genie. I didn't see him at all as the Sultan knocked over another target.

"Oh, this is fun indeed!" He chuckled and then set up another marble. "I'm winning!"

"I wonder if Jasmine is ready yet." Al muttered. "Hey, Rick, since you're not busy will you go and see if she's ready to go?"

"Oh, sure, Al." I grumbled, turning from the game. "It wasn't like I was waiting for my turn or anything."

"The faster we go the faster you can have your turn." Al said in a sing-song voice and I realized that he had a point.

"Okay!" I jumped up and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Jasmine?" I called, knocking on her door. "Al wants to know if you're ready to go."<p>

"Almost." She called back and I opened the door to see her brushing her hair. She smiled at me and beckoned me in further. Rajah was walking away from the vanity looking moody and I glanced back at Jasmine.

"Hey, what's wrong with Rajah?" I asked lying across her bed and she giggled as she finished brushing her hair and put it back in its normal way.

"I think he's a bit disappointed that I'm leaving." She answered and I glanced at the tiger.

"Ah, c'mon Rajah, you'll have me." I offered and he only huffed in my direction. "Well fine then." Jasmine giggled and I smiled a bit, closing my eyes.

"Rajah?" Jasmine called and I opened my eyes. She sounded unsure.

"What is it?" I asked and she frowned.

"I thought I saw Rajah go back, but…" She trailed off and gasped, tuning around. We both stood as two golden arrows narrowly missed her and struck her vanity.

"Ahh!" I shouted and then gasped. "Jaz, look out!" I yelped as someone from the window aimed again. The arrow turned into a rope halfway towards her and she was wrapped from head to toe instantly.

"No!" She cried as she toppled to the floor and before I had time to react I was stuck in a similar fashion landing beside her and upside down too.

"Princess Jasmine." A voice said and we looked up to see a woman dressed in Greek clothing standing over us. She had long brown hair in a ponytail and a war helmet on her head that was the fashion of Greeks. "Our search is over." She continued narrowing her eyes in triumph. The doors to Jasmine's room burst open then and the guards came in.

"Princess!" Rasoul shouted and then he gaped at the warrior women around us.

"What is going on?" Hakim shouted.

"Don't just stand there!" I shouted, but the other women in the room shot arrows at their pause.

"Not a time to freeze, guys." I muttered as each of them were roped and laid on the floor. I saw the women pick up Jasmine and she looked at me in fear. "Aladdin!" I called as they carried her towards the balcony. Rajah got free of his bonds and tried to catch up to them, but they were already taking off…on flying horses!? Rajah stopped growling once they were out of his sight and he came to nudge me.

"I'm okay, Rajah. Go get Al and the Sultan." I told him and he gave me another sad nudge before running off. I looked over at the stunned guards upside down and sighed. "Well, I really hate to say it, but you guys need to stop freezing so much."

"Street rat…shut up." Rasoul muttered and the other guards nodded. We waited in silence for a moment before I finally heard footsteps.

"What is it Rajah?" The Sultan asked and I looked up from my position on the pillows as he, Genie, Al, Iago, and Abu came in. "Jasmine?" The Sultan called and then his eyes landed on me.

"Hiya." I said wiry and Al gaped when he found me.

"Alaric!" Genie flew over and turned me right side up and I gave him a grateful grin. He grinned back and started to untie me as Rasoul and the guards popped up from the floor.

"Uh, your highness." Rasoul started and I could hear from his voice that he was embarrassed to even be telling what happened. "The horses had wings and they were fierce giant warriors!"

"They were women. We were beaten by women." Hakim toned and I had to stifle a laugh at Rasoul's reddened face. Yeah, it was kind of embarrassing that we were all beat by women, but I knew from experience that women can be just as tough as men.

"Where's Jasmine?" Al demanded and I sighed.

"They took her Al." I said gloomily and he looked around Rasoul at me. Genie patted my arm. "I didn't even know they were in here." Rasoul nodded.

"The princess has been kidnapped. If the boy hadn't called, we might not have even known." Rasoul stated solemnly and I saw him glance at me once. I wondered at this but didn't say anything. Genie winked at me when I looked at him and then I saw Iago fly towards Jaz's vanity.

"Ooh, golden arrow. Twenty-four carat no less." I rolled my eyes and then he frowned. "Uh-oh, this is not treasure. This is trouble."

"What does it mean?" Al asked and Iago sighed.

"Ever heard of the Galifems?"

"No."

"Who?" I asked and Iago shifted on the arrow.

"Well you will. You're dating one." Abu attempted to pull the arrow from the vanity mirror but his grip slipped and he fell off.

"What're talking about?" Al asked frowning and Iago eyed him. Al took a hold of the arrow and tugged it free to examine it as Iago flew off to sit on his shoulder.

"They are warrior women. Who disembowel and ask questions later!"

"But what do they want with Jasmine?" The Sultan asked and Iago landed on Rajah's head to speak to him.

"That golden arrow means Jasmine made the team. They want her to become a Galifem!"

"Come on! We're going after them!"

"See ya! I better stay here with the Sultan. Someone has to help him _protect the guards_." Rasoul snarled at Iago a deep scowl on his face and I snickered a bit.

"But I'm going with Aladdin!" The Sultan said loudly and we all looked at him in shock.

"What?" We all said at the same time before falling into shocked silence. I took the silence to lean towards Iago.

"Haha, looks like you're coming with us!" He stuck his tongue out at me and blew me a raspberry. The noise pulled Al from his shock.

"But Sultan, these Galifems defeated all your guards and Rajah! They're dangerous!"

"Come on, Al. He might be able to help us!"

"And they have my daughter." He stated, looking very determined and I looked at Al.

"Come on, Al. He's worried about his daughter."

"Okay." Al consented in a sigh and he whistled for Carpet. I sat beside the Sultan as we got comfortable on Carpet and I patted his arm.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back."

"Yes, we will." He smiled at me and I looked at him.

"Have you ever done something like this before?"

"I have gone into enemy territory in my youth." He chuckled. "I used to be quite the explorer in my day." I grinned at him.

"Well, now you can do it again."

"Indeed." He said looking grave once again.

"Will you tell me sometime?" I asked and he looked at me again with a chuckle.

"I shall indeed." He agreed and I smiled.

"Genie, we've got to get to Jasmine fast! But we can't let anything happen to the Sultan." I could hear Al whisper to Genie behind my back and frowned a bit. He really, really, didn't want the sultan to go. I'd never tell, AL, but I was kinda glad Sultan was coming.

"Will all passengers in the ruling class please fasten your seatbelts," Genie's airline pilot voice came from behind us and I snickered as a seatbelt appeared around the Sultan's middle.

"And what am I?" Iago asked angrily, not liking that he didn't get a seatbelt.

"Cargo." Genie replied and I laughed aloud as Carpet shot off, almost leaving Iago behind. Luckily for him and unlucky for Abu, he grabbed onto the monkey's tail to keep from flying off.

"Excuse me," I said in my snootiest voice, trying to lighten the mood. Everyone was too tense for my liking. Al's mouth twitched a bit in response to my voice and the Sultan looked over in curiosity. I eyed Genie and grinned at him. "But does this plane have an in-flight movie?" Genie snickered and shook his head. I pouted for a moment before my stomach growled.

"What about in-flight dinners?" I asked, holding my growling stomach.

"Alaric, you ate dinner." Al rolled his eyes and I frowned at him.

"Yeah, but that was two hours ago!" Genie laughed loudly and even the Sultan chuckled at me. My stomach growled louder and they realized that I wasn't joking. Al rolled his eyes again with a shake of his head.

"You're going to get fat." Iago laughed at me and I stuck my tongue out at him as Genie tossed me a bag of peanuts.

"Here, complimentary nuts." He winked at me and I greedily opened the bag. I offered some to the Sultan and he gladly accepted some.

"Whoa!" I stated, looking down at the isle of the Galifems. "It's beautiful."

"It certainly is." The Sultan murmured as he eyed the ground below us.

"Yeah, but these women don't play around." Iago commented.

"Well, we don't either." Al replied and no one said anything to that as we flew to a secluded area. Carpet let us off by forming a staircase and Genie motioned for the Sultan to get down.

"Next time ask for our sovereign discount." I patted Carpet as I hopped off.

"Thanks for the ride, Rug man." I smiled at him and Carpet gave me a hug. Genie laughed behind us and then ruffled my hair. Al was frowning in thought, we turned to him.

"Where do we go, Al?" I asked and Al sighed.

"We'll just have to start here. This island has many areas they could be." He glanced around some more and then turned to us.

"It doesn't look so dangerous."

"Beautiful but deadly." Iago told Al from my shoulder. "Just like the Galifems." Abu screeched suddenly and pointed at the retreating Sultan. Genie popped up as a traffic cop and held up a no walking sign.

"Park it right here, your highness." He stated and the Sultan glared at him. Uh-oh.

"You can't go off alone!" Al said to him with slight frustration.

"My daughter is in trouble!" The Sultan fired back and Al sighed.

"Let me lead. I've gotten myself out of a few more close calls than you ever…" He trailed off at the Sultan's angry face and I slapped my forehead. "Uh, uh, I mean…living in a palace and all." The Sultan only looked more determined than before.

"Way to go, Al." I muttered and he looked at me.

"Not helping." He hissed.

"I wasn't aware that I had to help. You've got it all under control."

"Shut up, Rick."

* * *

><p>We made our way down quite a few paths and by that time, the Sultan was getting a little tired. I poked Al and he looked behind him at the slow moving ruler who was breathing heavily.<p>

"You should rest now, Sultan." Al pointed out but the Sultan waved a hand.

"N-Nonsense. Onward!" He pressed on passing us and slightly. I kept up with him and helped him over the log we came across. He thanked me and then whispered in my ear:

"Your brother doesn't think I can do this does he?" He asked me and I sighed.

"Well…no. But if you think you can, then go for it." I said back and he smiled.

"You really believe me?"

"Of course. I know that you haven't spent all your time in a palace. Who has?" I teased and he chuckled.

"I'm glad that you're on my side." He whispered to me and I winked at him.

"Don't worry, Al's just not used to having extra help."

"Ah, look, not that I care," Iago began landing on the Sultan's head. "But one moldy monkey seems to be missing."

"Abu?" Aladdin called and we heard him screech. We turned towards the sound in time to catch sight of a building as it collapsed and the little furry animal ran towards us. Gasping for air, the monkey ran up Al and hid in his vest.

"Gee, leave you alone for a minute and you try to get smashed." I stated and Iago moved to my shoulder.

"Like I said, beautiful but deadly. Everything's a trap!"

"Uh-huh." Abu agreed and Al patted him.

"Those Galifems don't mess around." Genie stated holding up a smashed vine of grapes.

"Neither can we, Genie!" Al declared and ran over to him. "We have to protect the Sultan." Genie nodded and then appeared as three genie and they were wearing suits and ties.

"Don't worry, sir. Nobody gets by us. Keep 'im covered." Genie spoke into a hidden microphone and then he went and hid behind the trees. I snickered as he picked Abu up and eyed him,

"Blue leader, I've got a hair-boy here that says he's cleared security." A squeaking voice came back to him from the watch he spoke into and Abu scowled. "Roger. The chimp checks out." He tossed Abu away and I laughed. "All clear on the she front. Bring in the big cheese."

I snickered and followed the Sultan who followed Al as he headed out of the trees. The jinni triplets showed up and surrounded the Sultan, hiding him from view.

"Keep 'im covered, boys." One of them said and the Sultan shoved at them, poking his head out of them angrily.

"This is quite unnecessary!" He huffed and I looked at the Genies.

"I don't think this will help anything." I said to them and one arched an eyebrow at him behind his sunglasses.

"Listen, kid, this is a tight operation. All caution is necessary."

"But isn't this taking it a little too far?"

"Nope."

"Negative."

"N.O." I rolled my eyes as the three genies turned back around and then something's shadow went over our heads.

"Take cover!" Al cried and the genies leapt into action.

"Code red!" they shouted and we were all tossed into the bushes. Or at least I was. I landed between Al and the Sultan and both jumped at my appearance.

"Rick?" Al looked at me and I shrugged.

"Genie." I stated and he snickered. The Sultan poked Al and leaned towards us.

"Aladdin, I have a plan. I'll revel myself to the Galifems."

"No, Sultan, that-"

The Sultan cut him off and continued. "Once I'm captured the rest of you can follow me straight to Jasmine." I weighed the options in my mind and was about to nod, when Al shook his head firmly.

"It's too risky." He stated and I poked him.

"Al, maybe the Sultan is right." He frowned and shook his head.

"No, we're not doing that. What if something went wrong?"

"We won't be able to see how many warriors are around if we don't."

"I'm not taking any chances." Al murmured and I sighed.

"All clear, move 'em out!" Genie shouted and we got out of the bushes.

"This way." Al motioned for us to follow him. Genie decided I was being too slow, so he put me in with the Sultan, making us side by side unable to move as the genies moved across the ground.

"Keep 'em covered, boys."

"I can't move." I pouted and the Sultan nodded.

"Neither can I." Suddenly a large hole opened up under us and before we could call out for help, the Sultan and I fell down into the tunnel.


	44. A Sultan Worth His Salt part two

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A Sultan Worth His Salt part 2<p>

"Ahhh!" The Sultan and I cried as we went sliding down the tunnel. Another hole opened up ahead without further ado we were sent flying out into the open air. We started our descent heading straight for large statues below us. They were of warrior women and they had their sharp ended weapons pointed for us! He landed on the top of the largest statues sword, hanging by his cape.

"Alaric!" The Sultan called as I passed him and I barely had time to grab a hold of him.

"I'm-I'm okay!" I called back to him. Then I heard his cape rip. "But I don't know about now!"

"Aladdin!" I yelped as I started to slip.

"Oh, dear." The Sultan murmured and I gulped.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I think that this a trap." I stayed silent of a moment and then the Sultan looked alarmed.

"Keep hanging on, Alaric. I'll think of something."

"O-okay, but think fast!" My hands were becoming sweaty and I knew then I was going to drop.

"I can't hold on anymore." I told him and he looked down at me.

"You can do it." he encouraged and I gritted my teeth trying to stay there.

"Genie!" I called this time and my grip slipped.

"Alaric!" I heard the Sultan call again as I flew towards the ground at an alarming speed.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed and tried to grab onto the statue to keep from dying. My fingers brushed the arrow on the statue's bow and I gripped it stopping my death fall. Sighing with relief, I pulled myself up and wrapped my arms and legs around the arrow. "Phew that was a close one."

"Aladdin, stay back! There's more to this than meets the eye!" The Sultan called and I looked up from my spot to see Al swooping in towards the Sultan. And of course, Al didn't listen.

"Don't worry your highness I got you." He said and lifted the Sultan off of the sword.

"Not good." I murmured and watched as the sword that the Sultan had been on suddenly lifted up. A click came from behind me and I gulped. "What was that?" I soon found out as one of the archer statues across from me fired their arrow. "No, no, no!" I shrieked as the one next to me went off and then mine did.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I flew in a blur right towards the cliff wall and I squeezed my eyes shut. Thunk. Opening an eye at the silence, I found myself staring at the dirt wall and a pinned Carpet.

"Hi, Carpet." I said and then I looked down. Al was pinned to the wall by his vest and Abu cling to the top of the arrow much like I was. The Sultan was pinned next to him by his sleeve.

"Are you okay, Rick?" Al asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, just do me a favor next time…Don't touch anything!" Al scowled at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. Carpet pulled off of the arrow and I heard him rip.

"Carpet!" I called and he touched my arm with a tassel to let me know he was okay before floating quickly to the ground. Al climbed off his arrow and jumped to the ground. Lucky. I was higher up than he was and was not about to attempt the same stunt.

"Need a hand shorty?" I looked over to see Genie holding his arms out and I reached for him. He pulled me to him and I clung to his neck so that he could get the Sultan free. Once he had us both, he took us to the ground.

"Thanks, Genie." I said and he patted my back as I hugged him.

"Sorry, I lost you."

"You didn't know about that hole. Actually, I didn't see it either until the Sultan and I was flying down it."

"It was a clever set up by the Galifems." The Sultan stated with a hint of respect.

"No need to panic your highness." Genie told him and put his hands on his back and chest pushing slightly. "Deep cleansing breaths."

"I'm fine." The Sultan said irritably and he pushed Genie's hands away.

"You didn't break anything you?" Genie turned to me and I nodded. "Well, let's check." He poked my ribs and I laughed as he continued to poke me.

"Cut it out!" I laughed and swatted at him.

"Oh, no, Carpet," Al murmured looking at the tear in our friend. "You're ripped. I don't think he can fly" Carpet attempted to fly and landed on the ground for that attempt. I ran over and helped him back up.

"Its okay, Carpet." I told him and then looked at Genie. "Can you fix him?" He nodded and turning into a repair man he got under Carpet. A strange noise came from under the rug and I watched as Carpet was lifted into the air by a strange object.

"I can patch him up." Genie stated in a gruff voice. "Have him ready by next Tuesday."

"We'll all be pincushions by next Tuesday!" Iago screamed at him and I shushed the parrot.

"We must move on!" The Sultan intervened and he grabbed Carpet, rolling him up and tucking him under his arm.

"How can we rescue Jasmine when we're so busy rescuing him?" Al asked a little too loudly and the Sultan whirled around.

"If that's how you feel then I shall find my daughter by myself." He snapped and I frowned at Al as the Sultan walked off.

"Way to keep quiet."

Al frowned. "Rick-" I cut him off before he could say it.

"I know, I know. _Shut up_." I scowled and folded my arms across my chest.

"Genie, what are going to do, it's too dangerous out there." Al murmured and then his eyes lit up.

* * *

><p>"That Al was using the old grey matter." Genie exclaimed as he lead the Sultan and I along a path. "Splitting up into two teams! What strategy! We'll cover more ground this way." I looked over to see the Sultan heading down another path and gave a snicker before poking Genie.<p>

"Don't look now, but your audience is leaving." I told him. He looked at the Sultan in shock, his eyes bugging out and he flew over to stop him.

"Ah, ah, ah." He reprimanded lightly as he turned the ruler a different way. "This way looks much more promising."

"But I'm sure that this is the third time we've past those trees!" He said irritably and it was then that I noticed that we had past those before. "Genie, you've been leading us in circles!" I took one look at Genie's guilt ridden face and winced. Not good.

"I-uh…"

"My daughter is in danger! And no one, not you, not Aladdin, no one will stop me from saving her!" He shouted and started to walk off. Genie tried to stop him.

"Don't worry, Al will save Jasmine, that's what _he_ does. You're a sultan and that's what _you_ do."

"Oh, really?" The Sultan stopped and gave Genie a very angry look. "When I was half Aladdin's age I was taming wild stallions for the Royal Army!" Genie slumped and I patted his arm. Something caught my attention and I looked up to see Iago flying towards us, panting heavily.

"Al and Abu have been captured." He stated and I rolled my eyes.

"See what splitting up does?" I asked and Genie pushed me playfully. Iago landed in my arms and I looked over towards the hills ahead. "You know what we need? A flying horse."

"Shorty, you're a genius!" Genie stated and hugged me to him as he leaned towards the Sultan.

"How are you with winged-horses?"

"Try me." He smiled and I smiled back.

* * *

><p>After infiltrating where the Galifem's kept their horses, we quickly nabbed one and tied up the warriors who tried to stop us. I sat behind the Sultan as he steered us towards Queen Hippsodeth's palace.<p>

"How are we going to rescue Jasmine?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Watch and learn, my boy." I just smiled. We swooped overhead of their gathered group and I waved at Al and Jaz.

"Hello!" I called out to them and they looked at us in shock.

"How did they get past our sentries?" Queen Hippsodeth shouted and as soon as the words were out of her mouth Genie made a large TV appear.

"Today on Genie, 'When Sorority Girls Go Bad'!" He said and held up a microphone.

"Impossible! Galafem security cannot be breached!" The Queen screamed angrily and Genie wagged a finger.

"You didn't count on the jolly juggernaut, who even now races to rescue his daughter!"

"Run. Run, your Majesty!" The red-headed woman called as she and the Queen took off running. The Sultan handed Carpet the reins to keep us steady as he aimed the bow at the pair of them.

"Marksmanship is my forte, but I do believe in fair play. So you may surrender now, before anyone gets hurt."

"I take that as a 'no'." I stated as the Queen and the woman ran off to find their own steeds. I burst into laughter as I looked over and saw something flying nearby. "Abu's a flying horse!" The Sultan looked around to see and then we heard Iago scream. The red-headed woman's horse knocked into Al's sending them spinning wildly.

"Aladdin!" I called out and Carpet steered our horse towards them.

"Hang on, Aladdin!" The Sultan called. "We'll save you!" I heard flapping behind us and turned around.

"Uh-oh, we've got trouble!" I yelled at him and the Sultan turned.

"Oh, my." I kept a watch on the horse and chariot behind us as we flew and gaped as Jasmine was pulled up by a flying rope that had been fired at the Queen.

"Jasmine!" The Sultan heard me and turned his head. I looked for Al and found him dangling from Abu's hooves. Uh-oh! Not to mention that red-haired lady was flying at him, arrow ready to fly. Just as she fired, another arrow blocked it and I sighed with Relief as Genie and his mini army of cupids appeared.

"Ooh, that shot was on target and everything!" The woman complied and she tried to aim again. The Cherubs grabbed her horse's tail though and she fell. Genie caught her halfway down and hugged her.

"You're so cute when you're battle crazed!" He cooed and I shook my head before seeing where Jasmine was no.

I found her, her hands bound by the Queen as they flew through the air.

"Forget about your father, Jasmine. The Galifems are your family now."

"You are quite mistaken madam!" The Sultan called up to her and I had to give him props for being brave. "Take me up there." He told Carpet. "It's time to do some damage."

We flew up close and there the Sultan aimed his bow. The arrow flew towards the carriage and snapped the chariot loose from the horse. Jasmine and the Queen went soaring in the chariot towards the ground. Carpet wasted no time in flying down to save Jasmine. When we were close enough, the Sultan pulled her to safety and we left the Queen inside the chariot. There was no worry of injuring her, since she was headed for a pond below. Genie met the chariot halfway towards the water and put the red-head inside with the Queen.

"You know, ride sharing is an idea whose time has come. Hate to be a nag, but you aughta buckle up." He told them and left them to drop down into the water. "Ooh, told ya!" Genie shouted at them and the Sultan called out to Al.

"Follow me, my boy! Back to Agrabah!" He called and Al struggled to ride a braying Abu.

"Yes, your highness." He called back and I snickered.

* * *

><p>We arrived back at the palace at nightfall and ended up in the play room again. The Sultan was playing a round of the marble shooting game with the cupids, while Genie was busy looking at Carpet who was once again held up like a car. He was dressed like a mechanic and was eyeing the rip in Carpet.<p>

"I don't know, Carpet, looks like a weave-job to me." He murmured and beside him Iago and Abu nodded. They were dressed like mechanics too.

"Uh, yeah, that's gonna cost ya. We charge by the hour." The parrot remarked and Abu nodded.

"Uh huh." I snickered as they lounged on the cushions eating.

"You guys are so mean to Carpet." I teased and Iago rolled his eyes. I turned back to see if the Sultan was any further along in his game. To my disappointment he had started a whole new round with the cupids.

"Ohh! That's two for me!" He said excitedly when he hit the target. Jasmine smiled happily.

"Great shot, father." She said encouragingly and I pouted.

"Great now I have to wait again!"

"He hasn't missed one yet!" Al smiled impressed and I frowned at being ignored.

"Can I try now? I've been waiting all day!" I asked, but again was ignored.

"Not bad for someone who doesn't get out o the palace much, hmm/? The Sultan asked and Al grinned sheepishly.

I was wrong, your highness." He said in a humbled tone and then smiled at him. "You know you're pretty handy on adventure. " The Sultan's face lit up.

"Splendid to hear you say so, my boy. 'Cause I heard about a sunken treasure. It's guarded by sea monsters so I propose we move in at night. We'll have surprise on our side then." I snickered at the look on AL's face.

"Dating tip: always let the girl's father win.' Iago said from Al's shoulder and Al sighed.

"Yes, your highness."

"Can I please try it now?" I whined and got nothing from them. "Hey!" They finally looked at me.

"Did you want something, Alaric?" Al asked and I nodded. "Why didn't you say something before?" I opened and closed my mouth several times in shock. I had said something before!

"But I-I mean I did, but you-" I stopped and groaned. "Never mind you guys are hopeless." I grumbled and walked away from them. There was no use being in the same room with people that ignored you.

"What'd I do?" Aladdin asked as Alaric walked away from them. "Hey, I thought you wanted to play?" He got no response and shrugged turning back to the others. "He's been waiting to play for days now, wonder why he left?" He asked, scratching his head in thought.

"Maybe he changed his mind." Jasmine offered and Iago groaned.

"Kids today, they can act so weird."

* * *

><p><em>The next episode is Eye of the Beholder! <em>


	45. Eye of the Beholder part one

**Hello all! I know its been a really, really long time, but here is another episode!**

Eye of the Beholder Part 1

"_Boring_! This is _boring_!" Iago called out from the stall ahead and I snickered. Jasmine shook her head and put her hands on her hips playfully as she eyed him.

"You could've gone to get sugar dates with Aladdin and Abu." She pointed out and Iago looked offended.

"What? No way! I touch one date and I'm bloated for a day." Iago protested. I edged up next to him.

"So what's your excuse for the rest of the week?" I asked playfully, jabbing his stomach. Iago shooed at me irritably and then narrowed his eyes.

"I wouldn't be talking Sir-Eats-A-Lot!" I stuck my tongue out at him and scowled. He was of course referring to last night when I had eaten twice as much as anyone else.

"It's not my fault. I was hungry!"

"You're always hungry!" Iago shot back and I shrugged.

"I can't help that."

Iago rolled his eye with a hint of a smile. Jasmine giggled at my statement and she looked over at me.

"Why didn't you go with Aladdin then?" She asked me and I frowned.

"Well…I don't like sugar dates. He wouldn't have bought any for me anyhow." I grumbled and she shook her head at me.

"Besides," Iago said to Jasmine as we followed her to another stall. "I'd much rather be with _you_." He grinned at her and she smiled back.

"Love you too, Iago." I burst into laughter at the look on his face and he gasped.

"Princess, you shouldn't kid around like that! What would people think if they heard ya?"

"Yeah," I scoffed. "As if someone would believe she'd fall in love with a parrot."

"It could happen!" He stated. "I knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this other guy that fell in love with a camel once. Don't ask how that turned out." Disgusted, I made a face and Jasmine giggled.

"Or perhaps they would think she should get a new boyfriend." A sultry voice called from behind us and we turned to see a woman that we hadn't noticed before. She was standing by a stall filled with girly things. I definitely had never seen her before. She was pretty with straight black hair that framed her face and had straight bangs that went across her forehead. Her dark eyes were illuminated with dark eye powder and she wore a red hooded cape over a white dress.

"See?" Iago said knowingly and I frowned.

"Something to enhance your radiant beauty, my dear?" The woman asked Jasmine as she motioned with her hand.

"You…weren't here a moment ago." She murmured and the woman chuckled.

"Oh the mind can play tricks on the weary shopper." The woman answered. "This is where Asha always sells her goods." Her voice sounded somewhat familiar and I decided that I didn't like her.

"Really?" I asked skeptically and folded my arms across my chest. "Because I've never seen you before." Her eyes flashed a moment and Jasmine looked at me.

"Be nice." She murmured and I frowned.

"Well, it's true." I stated. "I've lived in these streets for two years and I can say that I've never seen you."

"I've been here all week. I'm new." She told me and I nodded once, though I didn't agree with her at all. I know I haven't seen her before.

"Oh, do you have any shadow?" Iago asked, landing on the table. "Something to make my beak look smaller?" I snorted and he glared at me as he dug through the bottles of perfume on Asha's stand.

"Perhaps some rose petals from Cairo?" She asked, holding out two small pink petals towards Jasmine. "Your kiss will win any man you choose."

"I've already chosen a wonderful man."

"Oh! How about an eyebrow thinning agent?" Iago asked, examining himself in the mirror. "Plucking does diddly!"

"Shh." I waved at him and he glared at me.

"A young man for the young lady." Asha stated before adding dryly. "How nice. I'm sure he loves you very much." That last sentence had an almost sarcastic tone to it and I eyed the lady.

"Yes, he does." Jasmine said proudly.

"He probably doesn't even notice those wrinkles." I frowned.

"Wrinkles?" Jasmine asked, touching her face worriedly.

"You don't have any, Jaz." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Oh, oh, small ones." Asha insisted. "Around the eyes. Hardly noticeable….yet." She held up a mirror for Jasmine to look at her face in. Iago landed on her shoulder to look.

"Yeah, I see 'em. Oh, look. They made a little smiley face."

"Iago, I don't see anything." I stated, frowning deeper. "Jaz, you're beautiful, don't worry." Asha pretty much ignored me, moving past to get closer to Jaz.

"It's a fact of life my dear. The pretty face of youth just doesn't stay with us and then the man we love wants another pretty face."

"That's not true." I stated. "If it was real love then it wouldn't matter what's on the outside." Jasmine smiled at me and I flushed red. Asha's eyes narrowed at me.

"But she's right." Iago stated. "I've seen guys do it. Heck, I've done it…several times." He bragged and Jaz and I looked at him.

"Iago!" She cried in horror and he winced.

"What I have a problem with commitment. I admit it."

"Does Thundra know?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh-oh shut up." He grumbled and with a smirk I turned back to Jaz.

"Jasmine don't listen to her, you look beautiful." I said and she smiled at me.

"You're right, Alaric. Aladdin's not like that. He loves me, not how I look."

"Perhaps," Asha drawled. "But can you be sure?" She held up a small bottle that was purple, yellow and red. Its shape reminded me of Eden's bottle. "I have a very special lotion that I use each night. When I awake in the morning my beauty is flawless." Curious, I opened the lid and took a sniff.

"Well…it smells okay." I stated and Jasmine was about to say something when someone called her name.

"Oh, Jasmine!" We turned as Al appeared with a debonair smile, Abu sitting on his shoulder. "For you my darling." Al murmured, handing her a white flower. She took it with a loving smile and smelt it. "I have loved you from the moment I first set eyes on your beautiful face." I groaned and smacked my forehead.

"Of all the things to say…" I grumbled, though no one paid attention. Jasmine gasped.

"You love me….for my beauty?" She asked nervously. Here was a chance for Al to redeem himself.

"Well, yeah!" He told her with a smile and I sighed. Well so much for that.

"Take the lotion, my dear. No charge." Asha stated and I frowned in suspicion. One minute she was trying to make us pay for something and the next its free? Something was up and I didn't like the way the woman's eyes kept lighting up when Al kept saying the wrong things.

"Um, it's getting late. We should be going." Jasmine murmured, taking the lotion quickly and tucking her arm though Al's.

"Um, sure." Al said in slight confusion before allowing her to led him away.

"Goodbye." Asha called and I glared at her over my shoulder before running to catch up to Al and Jaz.

"So, notice anything different about my beak?" Iago asked, turning towards Abu and the monkey looked at him for a moment before chattering.

"Big schnoze! Who asked you!?" Iago shouted and I couldn't help but snicker.

"You did." I said and he turned to glare at me.

"That was rhetorical!"

"Yeah, sure." I teased and then frowned.

"What?"

"There's something odd about that lady."

"Oh, come on. You always find something wrong with someone."

"Not all the time." I muttered and Iago rolled his eyes. We headed back to the palace for a bit and then back to the hovel for the night. We were going to go on a picnic in the morning and as Genie pointed out, needed our basket that was in the hovel from the last time we went on a picnic.

* * *

><p>The next morning we flew out towards Jasmine's balcony and beside me Iago yawned.<p>

"Picnics!" He scoffed. "Charity banquets for ants, I'm tellin' you."

"You know you like it." I teased nudging him. "Come on admit it…" He refused and I kept whispering 'admit it' over and over until he finally caved.

"Okay! Now shut up!" Al turned to look at us over his shoulder.

"Come on guys, not today. Let's try to be nice okay?"

"Okay, Al." Iago and I said at the same time and with the same playful mocking tone and Al rolled his eyes.

"You guys are so weird."

"Uh-huh." Abu agreed and Iago and I made a grab for him. Abu moved away and safely on the other side of the basket. Al shook his head. Carpet dropped low and we floated above the balcony floor as Al leapt off. A scream came from inside and Al froze briefly before running inside.

"Jasmine!?" He called and we followed him inside. I jumped off of Carpet in case Al needed help with something. "Jasmine, are you all right?" He asked pulling back her gossamer curtains around her divan bed. Al gasped and I peered around him. I stiffened in fear at the sight before me.

"Help me!" Jasmine sobbed and I took an involuntary step back, bumping into Carpet. Jasmine's lower body was part snake! Instead of legs she had a long scaly tail that was light green and had dark green spots on it. Even though it was just a tail I wasn't comfortable with it.

"Who? What did this?" Al asked, walking over to her and leaving me with nothing to hide behind. Carpet was floating in the air behind me, carrying, Abu, Iago, and the picnic basket. There was no way I could get on him without calling attention to the fact that the sight of Jasmine as part snake, made my insides twist.

"This lotion!" Jasmine cried, holding up the bottle from town yesterday. "That woman in the marketplace gave me this lotion and look what it's done!" Jasmine looked over at me. "You tried to warn me…"

"It-it's okay Jaz." I made myself say despite the churning in my stomach. "You didn't know what that lady wanted and I didn't either."

"Cursed cosmetics!" Iago wailed and I jumped, turning to glare at him. "I'm doomed! Is my beak sprouting hair?"

"No." I rolled my eyes and turned back around. "Al, you better call Genie." My brother nodded and rubbed Genie's lamp quickly. Genie popped out with flair of course.

"You have summoned the almighty genie of the la-" He paused upon seeing Jasmine and winced. "Whoa! Never mind."

"Genie, find the woman would sold this to Jasmine!"Al held out the bottle to Genie.

"She said her name was Asha." I told him and Genie made several dogs appear, sniffing at the bottle.

"Get a good whiff, chaps." He said in a British voice and I smiled a bit. The dogs picked up a scent and started running, half dragging Genie. "The hunt is on!"

He was back in seconds, panting and looking disappointed. "We looked everywhere! Not a trace! Zipp-o! She's history!" Al's shoulders slumped and Jasmine sobbed into her hands.

"What'll I do?" She asked him and Al came to sit beside her on the bed.

"I'll find a cure." He murmured confidently, hugging her close to him.

"What if there isn't one?"

"Oh, sure there is." Genie said with a smile, taking Jasmine's hands. "The Tree of Renewal." He poofed into a tiny doctor and held a stethoscope to her face. "Its fruit is good for whatever ails you." Genie smiled confidently popping back to normal and Iago landed on his shoulder.

"Wait a minute! I've heard of this tree! It's impossible to get too." Iago stated, always the pessimist. Genie glared at him.

"Not impossible!" He corrected loudly his voice tossing the bird from his shoulder. "Maybe a little death-defying…" He amended.

"I don't care!" Al exclaimed and turned to clutch at Jaz's hands. "I swear on my love for you, I will cure you." Jasmine nodded though she was still upset and Al hugged her to him. "It's going to be all right, Jasmine. I promise you."

"Shorty?" I looked over to see Genie looking at me. "You okay?" He murmured lowly, knowing that I was slightly afraid. I nodded, but he still came over to stand next to me and I moved closer to him in relief. "We'll cure her, short man."

"I hope so." I murmured and Genie hugged me to his side.

"Genie, do you know the way?"

"Yes indeedy!" Genie smiled and Carpet lowered himself for Jasmine to get on as Al leapt on, taking off the picnic basket. I swallowed nervously, following Genie as he went to sit behind her. When I shifted nervously, Genie smiled at me gently. "Come on, short man." Jasmine and Al were talking quietly and didn't hear the conversation. The thought of Jasmine finding out I was nervous of her, would just make her more upset and make me ashamed. Genie sensed what I was feeling and shook his head.

"It's okay, kiddo. It'll all be okay." I only nodded and then we took off. Iago and Abu looked at me every once and a while and I tried to keep my face neutral, but I knew that they knew I was freaked out.

We flew across the dessert making little to no small talk. There wasn't much to say to begin with and soon landed where a tall grey stone sat. Made into the stone were intricate markings depicting an odd language and a few hieroglyphics.

"What is it, Genie?" Al asked as we came closer to the stone.

"Think of it as a map. Ancient nomads marked the way to the tree." He explained and found a hand shaped indent in the stone. "I'll do the honors!" He put his hand up there and it was the first time I noticed that he didn't have five fingers. With a small chuckle, he made another finger appear and pressed his hand against the stone. Suddenly the whole rock began to shake and move. A large ball of fire shot off across the ground, making a cloud of smoke from the stone to an unknown destination. "We go that way!"

"See. You're as good as cured." Al spoke to Jasmine taking her hands and she smiled half-heartedly. I sucked up my courage to come near her and touched her shoulder.

"We we help you, Jaz. No matter what."

"Thank you, Alaric." She said sincerely and I smiled back at her.

* * *

><p>A little later we found that we were in the middle of a swamp. Genie had made a large litter for Jasmine to sit on and four genies were carrying her. The real Genie was holding a plate out to her.<p>

"Hors d'oevers?" He asked and then held up a steaming cup. "Mint tea? Slippers?" He paused with the footwear and grinned sheepishly. "Oh, sorry. I think I'll see how dinner's doing in the oven." He disappeared and Jasmine sighed.

"Thanks, but I don't need all this. I'll walk…slither…whatever it is I do." She said awkwardly and slid off the seat. Iago turned excitedly from my shoulder.

"Well, no sense lettin' it all go to waste." He flew over and made himself comfortable, only to hit the ground when it all disappeared. I laughed and he sat up angrily.

"Shut up!"

"Shh!" Al hissed. "Did you hear that? Something's out there! Listen." We looked around but didn't hear anything and I was about to question Al when something shot up out of the water. A slimy red tentacle wrapped around Al and hoisted him into the air, knocking Abu off. I caught the monkey we watched in horror as Al was drug underwater.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine cried. Someone laughed cruelly and we turned around. Three thieves came out of the trees and I frowned.

"Give us your valuables or…"The first one trailed off and the second blew a conch shell. The tentacle that had Al rose up from the water again. "The gypuuk with finish your friend." Carpet tried to pull Al out of the tentacle and I raised my fists at the thieves.

"Don't Alaric." Jasmine said, pushing my hands down.

"It's bad enough that were walking through a soggy, stinky swamp, we have to get mugged too?" Iago muttered and Jasmine tossed the men some treasure we had.

"Here. Now let him go."

"But why?" The man asked as he eyed the treasure we had given him. "You are all going to the same place!" They brandished their weapons at us and I frowned.

"Now can I hit them?" I asked, but she was looking at where Al had disappeared too seeing air bubbles hit the surface.

"Aladdin!" She whirled back around and rose up menacingly. "Bring him back." She commanded, using her snake half to rise up a good two feet above the three thieves. The men cowered at her presence. I grinned and pointed out which one had the conch shell.

"Get that one, Jaz!" I stated and with her tail she lifted the man up to eye level.

"I said bring him back!" The man didn't hesitate to blow on the shell in a different octave. Al was tossed back onto the shore and Jasmine let the man go, flinging him into the water.

"Run! She's a monster!" The first thief shouted and dropping his bag turned and fled with the other one. The one in the water jumped out and took off running too.

"Flee the horrible creature!" Okay, that was enough of that.

"Hey! She's not a monster! She's my sister! Come back here and say that again!" I shouted and Jasmine sighed behind me.

"They're right." She whispered.

"Huh?"

"I am a monster."

"No. No you're not. You're the woman I love." Al murmured to her and pulled her into a hug.

"You're not a monster, Jasmine." I murmured and she smiled at me.

"I can count on you, can't I?"

"Sure." I said with a smile. I know she still had a snake tail, but it wasn't all that bad actually. I mean at least she didn't look like a snake in the face.

* * *

><p>We followed the end of the smoke trail to a crevice and flew down to the bottom to search for the next marker. Jasmine sat on a rock with Iago and Carpet nearby, while the rest of us looked around. I came over to where they were as Iago started talking.<p>

"Boy, Princess, that was some fancy tail work you used back there on those mugger jerks! Boom! Whack!" He demonstrated with flying fists. "Are you sure you wanna lose that tail? It comes in handy in tense situations." Jasmine smiled wickedly.

"Good point, Iago." She said slyly, lifting him up with her tail wrapped around him. "It is handy. In fact there's some lotion left. You could have a handy tail too."

"No! No!" Iago shrieked and I hid a laugh. "Ha, you're right Princess. Bad idea. Lose the tail."

A loud boom came from nearby and we all went over to see Abu lying on one of the stone slabs, a hidden tunnel now in view.

"Good work, Monkey-Boy." Genie praised and I snickered.

"I guess we go down this tunnel." Al murmured and we looked at the darkness.

"You go first." Iago declared, thrusting a wing at me and I frowned.

"Why?"

"Because…I said so!"

"Fine." I stated and stepped onto the stone slab and walking into the tunnel. "See? Nothing bad happened." I said throwing my arms out and the others followed. I led the way for the most part, but eventually I just let Al and Jaz have the lead.

"Look!" Jaz stated and I bumped into Genie when everyone stopped.

"What?" I asked and peered around him. There was our exit, a large hole in the ceiling.

"Sunlight!" Iago shouted happily. "Enough of this malarkey, I'm outta here!" He flew towards the exit.

"Hey, wait up!" I called and ran after him. I stopped at the edge of a very long drop down. "It's a hole."

"Oh, thank you Captain Obvious, we didn't know!" I growled at the parrot and he grinned at me. "Guess the exit is just for us birds."

"Who said you were a bird?" I asked and he glared at me. Suddenly a gust of wind came up from the hole in the ground and Iago was blow out of the tunnel.

"Iago!" I yelped and Genie put a hand on me.

"Easy, short man. It's the legendary Tunnel of Wind! Ancient nomads used it as a way out of here. Watch." Genie took Carpet, holding him like a parachute and jumped into the blowing wind. The air current blew him and Carpet up and out of the tunnel.

"That was fun!" I heard Genie yell. "Can I ride it again, Daddy? Huh? Can I? Can I? Can I? Please?" I snickered, imagining the look on Iago's face.

"Is it safe?" I called up.

"It's fine. Come on up." Al and Jaz looked at one another and I heard something behind me. I turned around and saw two sets of eyes staring at me.

"Well, should we try it?" Al asked and I backed into him. "Alaric?"

"Er, you might want to hurry up and decide." I said and he and Jaz turned around as the two headed beast stepped forward.


	46. Eye of the Beholder part two

Eye of the Beholder Part 2

"Jump!" Al yelled and he and Jaz jumped first. I hesitated to follow, but one look at the ugly dog thing behind me, made my decision quickly. I jumped in after then, free-falling through the air on no current. I hoped that the Wind hadn't just run out when I jumped because we were sure to hit the ground with a splat soon. Suddenly the air came and we rode it up the top and passed the dog thing.

"Ahhh!" I yelped as I was tossed a little too far. Genie caught me though and I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Genie."

"No, problamo, kiddo." He said and then set me down before looking over in the pit.

"Don't look down there!" I warned him.

"Did I hear a roar?" He asked and then jumped back. "Ah! Something's coming and it's got two heads!"

"No, kidding!" I ran over to where Al and Jaz were, since Genie was busy freaking out over the fact that the monster was climbing out of the tunnel. He joined us quickly enough though, tucking me in his arms.

"The ancient nomads never mentioned this!"

"That's probably because it ate them!" I stated and we cowered as the two headed, hairy beast walked towards us. Before it could take a bite out of one of us, Genie turned into a bone which one of the heads clamped down on.

"Easy boy, just don't wreak the furniture!" He called and the dog took a step. Al jumped out of the way and I rolled to the side as it snapped its jaws at us. Jasmine wasn't so lucky. She was quickly backed into a corner since Al and I had forgotten that she couldn't maneuver well with her tail.

"Use your tail!" Iago called flying above the monster. "Whack, whack!" Jasmine nodded and using her tail as Iago suggested, making the dog jumped above her. She moved out of the way as it smacked the wall behind her and when the beast hit, it knocked some rocks lose. I looked over at Al who glanced at the tunnel we had just popped out from and I grinned.

"Come on mutt!" Al taunted and I blew a raspberry at the dogs. "It's me you want."

"Yeah betcha can't catch us!" Al wanted to protest, but I didn't give him time as I bolted for the hole in the ground. He followed me and together we leapt down.

"Carpet!" Al called as we free-fell into the darkness. Carpet caught us before the air current came and he flew us out of there as the beast kept falling. As soon as we were out of there, Genie leaned over to peer down again.

"Whoa!" He shrieked and quickly put a metal lid over the trap, sealing it shut just in time as the beast smacked the top, putting two dents in it. "Yeeep, two heads hurt more than one." I laughed at him as I hopped off of Carpet. "Oh no." He said looking behind me and I turned around. Al was kneeling on the ground, holding Jasmine's tail. The rest of her was inside a hole in the wall.

"No…Not when we've come so far…" Al murmured and we all watched anxiously, hoping that Jasmine was really okay. I moved closer to Al and put a hand on his shoulder, looking down at the ground.

"Jasmine!" Al cried suddenly and I looked up as she moved all the way inside the wall. "You're okay!" A pair of red eyes with yellow slits peered at us in the dark and I yelped, jumping back.

"Ja-Jasmine?" I whispered. I freaked out as she slithered all the way out and hid behind Genie. She was much worse now. She was a snake all the way up to her head and she let out a hiss, showing a forked tongue and fangs.

"No!" Aladdin moaned and she looked at him.

"Aladdin, what is it?" She asked and when she got no answer from him, turned to look at her tail which now held dangerous looking barbs. "Genie, I want to see myself." She told him and he shifted uneasily.

"Jasmine…" Al said softly, not wanting to hurt her.

"Genie, please." She begged, and although she was more snake now, as long as she never changed any more or lose her voice I could get used to it…But it still made me nervous. Genie held up a mirror to her.

"Oh, yeah, you've got a smudge riiight there." He said and she frowned, knowing it wasn't the real image.

"Genie." She said sternly and he turned the mirror. Jasmine gasped.

"If she gets any worse, we won't be the only animals in this club." Iago muttered and I only gave him a look.

"Jasmine…"

"I'm all right." She told him and the mirror disappeared. "We'll need some water before we move on." She slithered away with the water flasks and I shifted from foot to foot. As much as I wanted to go and help her, I just couldn't bring myself to do so, so I just miserably on a nearby rock, tracing patterns in the sand with my foot.

"Go ahead Abu." I heard Al said and the monkey ran off.

"Alaric?" I looked up to see Al looking down at me. "Are you okay?"

"I…Well, I…" Al knelt down to eye level.

"It's okay to be afraid, Alaric, but it's Jasmine."

"I know. I keep telling myself that I'm being stupid, but I can't help it. I don't like snakes, Al, and well….she scares me."

"I know, Rick, but we've got to stick by her."

"I want to help her, but I'm afraid that she'd feel more upset if she found out I was afraid of her."

"We'll find the cure and save her." Al said determinedly. "We just have to work together."

"Should I go talk to her?"

"Yeah, I think that would be good for both of you." I nodded and went after her and Abu. They were sitting by the water and as I came up I heard their conversation.

"To think all this happened, because I wanted to be beautiful for Aladdin." Jaz said remorsefully. "You've been with him longer than I have, Abu. If we can't find a cure will Aladdin still love me?" Abu nodded.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh!"

"Of course he will." I said coming up behind them. Jasmine didn't turn but Abu did. "Jasmine?"

"I know you're afraid of me and I don't blame you."

"I…I admit I am afraid, but it's still you in there and I promise that I will do anything I have to in order to get you back to normal." She looked at me then.

"Really?"

"Of course. If I was something you were afraid of then wouldn't you still help me?"

"Yes, I would." She smiled at me and even when my stomach churned when her scaly skin touched me, I hugged her.

"I just hope you are right. I can live as a snake, but I can't live without Aladdin." I smiled at her sadly and sighed.

"Come on, let's get back to the others."

* * *

><p>Following a path from the closed up wind tunnel, we came to a wooden bridge that hung over a large canyon.<p>

"Looks old and rickety." I said and Al nodded.

"Yeah, I think so too."

"Well, there's no way I'm going across that unless someone tests it first." I stated.

"And preferably someone agile." Iago added. Al rolled his eyes, taking the hint and stepped up, stepping onto the bridge. It wobbled precariously and a few of the wooden boards fell.

"I don't think it's safe."

"Well, climb aboard." Genie called and we looked over to see him as a large hot air balloon. Al and I got into the basket with Iago and Abu and we turned to Jasmine. She was watching Carpet who was slumped over sadly.

"Aww, Carpet it's okay. I'll ride with you." He perked up at that and I smiled as he soared up into the air with her.

"For once Genie being an air-head is a good thing." Iago muttered and I rolled my eyes.

"Too bad we can't say the same about your loud mouth." Al retorted and I laughed. Iago scowled at the both of us.

"Nice and easy." Genie murmured as he carried us safely to the other side and we stepped out of the basket as Genie turned back to normal. I went over and peered down into the crevice.

"Well, here we are safe and sound on terra firma!" He exclaimed and suddenly the ground underneath me fell away. I yelped and fell headfirst down into the canyon below.

"Rick!" Al called out in shock.

"Alaric!" I shut my eyes as I fell and suddenly snapped them back open when something wrapped around my waist. A moment of panic set in when I saw that it was green and scaly and then I remember Jasmine. As I was hauled back up, a felt something scrapping into my arms and began to feel strange…

Jasmine saved Alaric and brought him over to where Aladdin and Genie were, laying him on the ground. The boy was shaking and shivering, his eyes closed.

"Rick? Alaric!" Aladdin leaned over his little brother looking worried. "What's wrong with him?"

"Venom." Genie stated, swallowing hard as he lifted Alaric's arm. Thin lines were across his arms horizontally. "From your barbs. Jasmine, you've poisoned Alaric." Jasmine gasped and then hid her face into her hands.

"I'm so sorry." She cried, sobbing into her hands. Aladdin moved to touch her shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault…"

"Don't touch me!" She moved away from him and Al wanted to follow her, but Alaric moaned.

"Alaric?"

"What have I done?" Jasmine sobbed.

"He's gettin' worse." Iago murmured as. Alaric moaned, moving his head back and forth.

"Hang in there kid."

"Carpet, keep him warm." Genie murmured and Carpet wrapped Alaric up.

_He was surrounded. Snakes everywhere. _

_"Al? Genie?" Alaric called looking around frantically. He was stuck in a cage. _

_"Alaric!"_

_"Al, help me!" Alaric cried as the bars of the cage turned into more snakes, these morphed into something larger and Alaric shrieked as he realized it was a giant snake. It launched itself at him and Alaric screamed._

"Ugh…" I moaned and felt slightly sticky with sweat.

"He's coming around." I thought I heard Genie say.

"Rick, can you hear me?" Al asked.

"Al?" I opened my eyes. "Al!"

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Al said, engulfing me in a hug.

"What happened? Did I pass out?"

"No." A voice sniffed and I turned my head, trying to see Jasmine. "I poisoned you." She was halfway behind a rock. I couldn't blame her even if I had wanted too. She obviously hadn't known what would happen. Instead I felt a little guilty for being the source of her tears.

"Oh…Well, at least you saved me from falling." I said and that made her cry more. "Please, don't cry, Jaz, it wasn't your fault."

"Jasmine…." Al murmured and she came out from behind the rock. She looked worse off than before and I bit my tongue from yelping at the new change in her. She was almost completely snake now. Her hair was now her hood and her earrings had blended in with her skin, making it look like patterns.

"Don't touch me." She warned getting out of the way of Al's hands. "My barbs almost killed Alaric. If I can't touch anyone, Aladdin, how can we be together?"

"But I'm okay now." I argued, but she went back behind the rock.

"Wait!" Al ran after her and I got up to follow them. "Jasmine, we will be together as soon as we find the tree!"

"But what if we never make it? What if there is no tree?"

"We can't think like that." Al murmured.

"Yeah, Jaz. We've come too far to start thinking like that. We're the good guys, we have to think positive." Jasmine laughed and I smiled at her.

"Hey, kids!" Genie called from ahead. "I found it! The next marker!"

"We must be close!" We ran over and Al put his hand on the stone. It moved down into the ground, revealing a large opening.

"Wow!" I shouted. It was very pretty.

"I knew we'd find it." Al told Jasmine and I smiled at her.

"See?"

"I guess you are right, Alaric." She said and I took her hand. I was still nervous, but not so much. I mean even though she looked even more like a snake, she was still Jasmine and I could look past it. She looked surprised that I took her hand and I pulled her through the gap.

"Come on, let's go change you back!" Al laughed and followed us through.

* * *

><p>We went up to the giant tree, examining the purple fruits that were hanging there. Al picked the first one he saw.<p>

"The most beautiful fruit for the most beautiful lady." Al murmured and she smiled taking it from him. Suddenly she gasped.

"No!" The fruit had rotted. Puzzled we stared at it until a loud rumble came from the tree.

"Aladdin! The tree!" I yelped as the whole thing rotted and shrank into the ground.

"No! No!" Al moaned and Jasmine hid her face.

"I'm stuck like this…forever." I walked over to where the tree had disappeared to and looked down at the ground.

"Come on. Come back up."

"I do love a tragic ending." A voice purred and I looked up to see none other than Mirage.

"Mirage!" Al snarled. "So you're behind this!" I frowned. Genie moved towards her.

"Lady, I'm taking you out, and _I'm not talking dinner and a movie_!" Mirage waved her hand and her magic hit Genie, cutting him to pieces.

"You're one sick kitty!" Genie growled at her.

"Only you would pull something like this." I said and she grinned at me.

"I know!" She exclaimed and laughed loudly, cackling in her usual gloating manner.

"Mirage!" Al yelled and attempted to go at her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I could tear your brother apart like I did your genie…but he's filled with blood." She mocked and I growled at her.

"Put the tree back, Mirage!" I snapped at her and she only smirked at me before watching Jasmine pull Al back as he slumped knowing she was correct.

"Wise decision. Tell me, Aladdin, do you still love Jasmine knowing she will never be human again?"

"Don't listen to her, Jasmine. I'll never leave you." Al told Jasmine, but she looked distraught.

"No, Aladdin. She's right."

"What?" Al asked in disbelief.

"Don't tell the Villain their right, Jaz, it boosts their ego." I said and Mirage hissed at me. I only folded my arms defiantly.

"Look at me. What kind of life can we possibly have together?" Jasmine asked. "I can't even touch you or you might die."

"But Jasmine…"

"Go back to Agrabah, Aladdin."

"I told you I'll never leave you."

Jasmine whirled around and hissed at him menacingly. "Go away!"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I asked Mirage and she laughed.

"Of course, little street rat."

"Why are you doing all this? What can you possibly gain from it?"

"Boredom mostly." I frowned at her. "I also am proving a point."

"And what is that?"

"That love is weak."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it?" She asked, looking at her fingernails. I looked over when heard Al telling Genie to leave. He was holding the lotion bottle in his hands and I knew what he was planning to do. I turned back around to Mirage and smirked.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked and she looked up at my tone, eyes narrowed. "Well, look over there." She glanced at Al and shrieked.

"No, it must be a trick!" I grinned smugly at her and watched as Al turned into a dark blue and black snake.

"Aladdin? No! Aladdin, what have you done?" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Look, if we can't be together as people then we'll be together…like this."

"But you'll never…"

"I'll never leave you. I love you, Jasmine."

"You were saying?" I asked Mirage and she hissed.

"This can't be! Love is weak! Weak!"

"Apparently not." I mocked and she swiped her claws at me, sending magic at me. I dodged her attack and she seethed angrily, glaring right at me.

"I'll get you, street rat. This is not over!" She disappeared and I looked over at Al and Jaz.

"Now what do we do?" I asked and Al sighed.

"You'll have to go back and explain everything to the Sultan."

"O-okay. I-Ahhh!" The ground under me shifted and moved and I was lifted up in the air. I looked down and found that I was sitting in the tree. "Hey, the tree's back!" Carpet flew me back down and as Genie handed a fruit to Jasmine.

"Eat it!" I told them and Jasmine laughed taking a bite, then she handed it to Al. He took one too. In flash of light they were back to normal.

"You think that fruit could make my beak a little smaller?" Iago asked Abu and the monkey pretended to think on it.

"No way!" He chattered and I snickered.

"I'll never leave you, Aladdin, ever." Jasmine promised and they kissed.

"Can we have our picnic now? I'm hungry." I said and they started laughing. "No really." Genie ruffled my hair with a grin.

"Sure, shorty." He set up the blanket and we sat down to eat. Finally.

* * *

><p><em>Review? Up next is A Prophet Motive then Sneeze the Day<em>


	47. The Prophet Motive part one

The Prophet Motive part 1

"Al, can we go eat yet?" I asked for the umpteenth time and I watched his back tense.

"I told you, Rick." Al said turning around to point a finger at me "You could have stayed home with Jasmine and Genie."

"Well, I wanted to come with you." I stated and then frowned. "But I didn't know you were going to get us lost!"

"Just you watch, around this next turn is the Marketplace." Al said confidently and I held my gurgling stomach.

"It better be." I grumbled.

"Hey, you lived on these streets all your life." Iago came to land on my shoulder. "Don't _you_ know where we are?"

"Correction, Al's been on these streets all his life. I've only been here like two years."

"And two years doesn't make you an expert?"

"Nope, there are probably places that I don't even know about." Iago didn't say anything else and we rounded the corner after Al. We found him touching a wall.

"Well, I'm watching." I said smugly to his back. "Where's the Marketplace?"

"Shut up, Rick." Al snapped and then frowned.

"Oh, yeah, here's a promising dead end. You don't get any loster than this." Iago scoffed and Al glared at him. "If you're streetwise, I'd hate to see street-_stupid_." I couldn't help but burst into laughter and Al rolled his eyes at us.

"But we can't be lost," Al protested. "I've lived on these streets for seventeen years. Now suddenly everything's all changed around."

"Perhaps, I can help you find the way." A voice said from behind us and we all shrieked. Iago took refuge in my arms and I hid behind my brother. Cautiously, we peered around Al to see an old beggar man with long white hair and beard, dressed in grey rags come forward from the shadows. He held a stick in front of him, tapping the ground and I realized with a start that he was blind, seeing a grey cloth covering his eyes.

"Oh, great the blind leading the incompetent." Iago grumbled and he shrieked as the blind man waved his stick at his head. Abu and I snickered at him and he gave us the evil eye.

"Appearances can be deceiving oh raucous one. Even blind I see more than you, for I see…the future."

"Really?" I asked, coming out from behind Al. I didn't sense the old man was harmful, so I stepped towards him. "You can see the future?"

"And I see…a rip-off!" Iago scoffed.

"Shut up, Iago." I said and I looked back at the man.

"Can you see mine?" I asked and Al grabbed my arm pulling me back. He gave his 'I'm uncomfortable' laugh and moved us back a bit.

"I'm sorry, but I can't afford to be, uh-" Al paused the old man stuck his stick out to stop us from leaving.

"And who mentioned money?" He asked, knowingly and Al shrugged.

"Well, I-I just assumed that, uh…."

"That because I choose to dress simply, I must be a beggar." The old man murmured. "Ah, see appearances _can_ be deceiving." He wagged a finger at Al and I tried again.

"See Al? He'll do it for free!"

"Ah, well, thanks, but no thanks." He toted me towards the alley entrance.

"I understand. Many are afraid of the future." The old man said and Al paused in his steps.

"He's hooked." Iago stated and I nodded.

"Afraid?" Al repeated and came stomping back. Iago groaned.

"Hey, I am not afraid."

"He's only cautious!" I spoke up helpfully and Al smacked the back of my head. "Ow! I'm telling Genie!"

"Go on old man tell me what you see." Al challenged. The old man smiled.

"I see….and the Mouth of Mamoon-Ra speaks…." He took his hand off his cloth covered eyes and a red mouth appeared.

_You'll race to save a friend so thin._

_The dark ship flies you cannot win._

_A pick you'll find among the bones._

_Then meet your doom upon the stones._

It said its peace and disappeared. The old man smiled again. "The mouth of Mamoon-Ra has spoken."

"Did you say, 'doom'?" Al asked nervously and I looked at the old man.

"What does it all mean?" Before he could answer, Iago landed on my shoulder.

"Hey, what am I, chopped camel meat? What about my future?" He demanded and the old man waved his hand. A ball of purple magic appeared and slowly an image cleared us. It was Jasmine, Iago, and Abu looking at Al who was lying on a pile of gold motionlessly. I wondered where I was at.

"I see you weeping over his motionless body."

"Al, that's you!" I gasped and Al put an arm around my shoulders.

"Oh, this is ridiculous. Come on Alaric, we've wasted enough time here." I looked over my shoulder at the old man and suddenly bolted back towards him. "Alaric!"

"Excuse me, but could you..?"

Without a word, only a smile, the old man waved a hand. Another image appeared in the purple magic and I could only blink in confusion. A girl around my age, maybe a year younger, was leaning against a balcony, the moonlight making her inky black hair shine like a dark halo. She looked really sad; her gaze drifting towards what I saw was the ocean. I couldn't see much but that. The girl in the image gave a lonely sigh and I tilted my head.

"Who is she?" I whispered, wishing I could see what her face looked like at least, and looked up at the old man.

"Someone in your future. She will need you, just as much as you need will her."

"I don't understand." I said in confusion. "When will she need me? And for what?"

"You will know in time, young one. Just remember that 'all things happen for a reason.'" I was puzzled, wondering what the girl could ever need me for. Al grabbed my arm and pulled me backwards as the image disappeared, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you." I called and the old man gave a nod. "Wait." Al huffed impatiently. "What's your name?"

"You may call me Phasir." I smiled and then Al cleared his throat. Phasir looked towards Al. "Remember, Aladdin: Appearances can be deceiving."

"Yeah? Well….what?" Al started and we looked around in shock. We were suddenly standing in the middle of the busy Marketplace. "But I…we were…there was…the Marketplace? But how did we get here?" No one had any idea and my thoughts drifted to what I had seen in the image.

"Am I the only one having an anxiety attack?" Iago asked and I half-heard him.

"Alaric, are you okay?" Al asked and I shook my head to clear it.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"What'd he show you anyway?"

"You didn't see?"

"No." Al murmured and I nodded to myself. Good, I don't need teasing about _that_.

"Oh, well…it was nothing." I muttered, though Al looked unconvinced.

"See? I told you it was a rip-off." Iago snorted and I rolled my eyes. We headed back for the palace still pondering how we got to the Marketplace.

"'Save a friend so thin'… Who do I know who's thin?" Al asked and Iago cleared his throat. Amused Al and I looked over at him to see him suck in his gut. I snorted.

"Iago, I don't think that works." I laughed and poked his stomach. He pushed my finger away as he stuck his tongue out at me.

"How about Carpet?" I suggested and Al looked at me.

"Nah, I still think it's me." Iago muttered and I snickered.

"Aladdin, Abis Mal's stolen Carpet!" Jasmine cried and we turned to see her running out of the palace gates with Genie flying next to her.

"Oh, _him_." Iago grumbled, disappointedly and Al looked at me with wide eyes.

"You know this is one instance when I wish I hadn't been right." I stated and he turned back to his fiancée.

"We need transportation, Genie, and fast." Al said and Genie beamed.

"I've got just the thing!" Genie shouted and then turned into a chariot. Al pushed me in as he and Jaz hopped in behind me. Abu sensed that Genie was about to do something to him and tried to run.

"Uh oh!" He shrieked, but Genie was too fast and changed him into a horse, hooking him up to the chariot.

"Uh, you drive." I stated, pushing the reigns into Al's hands and moving behind him. Al rolled his eyes and made Abu start running. In the sky ahead of us, I could see Abis and Haroud.

"I think that guy really was telling the truth!" I stated, suddenly remembering Phasir's words.

"What guy?" Jasmine asked and Al sighed.

"A fortune teller said I'd 'race to save a friend so thin'. He must have meant Carpet!"

* * *

><p>We raced along the sands headed for the village that was next to the sea. But by the time we reached the docks, Abis Mal's ship was headed off. Genie changed himself into a pelican and turned Abu normal, though the monkey still had a horse collar around his neck.<p>

"We're too late!" Jasmine cried as we stood on the end of the pier.

"Just like the old man predicted!" Iago exclaimed, getting spooked and I frowned.

"'The dark ship flies; you cannot win'!" Al recited and I looked at him.

"I see no flying ship, Al."

"Well, that's that. When we get back to the palace, let's send out for falafel." Iago started off and I grabbed his tail feathers.

"Oh no, you don't. Carpet is our friend. We're going to save him!" Iago grumbled, but complied though reluctantly. Al nodded at me with a smile.

"Haven't lost the race yet have we, Rick?"

"Nope." I smiled and we followed Al towards a lone fisherman on the docks. He was mending his net.

"Excuse me, is your boat seaworthy?" Al asked talking about the large ship at the end of the pier he was on. The fisherman looked confused, but he nodded.

"Well, yes…"

"We'll buy it!" Jasmine stated, pushing a bag of gold into his hands. He looked extremely confused, though I wasn't sure why and we raced past him to get the ship ready to go out to sea. With Genie's help we sailed off away from the shore.

"I think we overpaid." Al grumbled as he took in the tattered sails.

"Yeah…I think we should have looked at the ship first."

"Genie we need a new sail." Al told him and I poked his arm.

"Can you fix it?"

"Aye, aye, Captain Shorty!" Genie winked at me and set a large feathered hat on my head. "But I can do better than that!" Genie went to the back of the ship and pulled on his hair. An odd sound emitted from him each time he pulled and I recognized it as a motor starting up. I grinned and hung onto the railing.

"You might want to hold on to something." I told everyone, but they only gave me odd looks. "Okay, don't say I didn't warn you." Genie finally started up and stuck his face down in the water. All at once we took off across the water and everyone except me fell backwards.

"I told you." I said and got dirty looks from them all.

A little later Al was telling Jasmine about the prophet.

"…Then he said, 'A pick you'll find among the bones, then meet your'…uh…um, I-I forget the rest." Al stuttered. Jasmine frowned suspiciously.

"Are you kiddin'?" Iago squawked and I rolled my eyes. Al looked panicked. "That's the best part! 'Meet your doo-" He was cut off when Al snapped his beak closed.

"Meet your-what? What are you hiding?" She asked or rather demanded and she looked at me knowing I'd tell her. "Alaric?"

"'Meet your doom upon the stones'." I stated after making sure that Al was okay with me telling her. Jasmine gasped.

"It's just a bunch of mumbo jumbo."

"But Al," I stated turning to him. "What about 'racing to save one so thin'? Carpet. He was talking about Carpet."

"Coincidence." Al stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, right." I walked away from him and frowned at Abis Mal's ship. Something was going on over there. It suddenly lifted off the water. My mouth flew open and so did Abu's.

"Yeah, he said that Abis Mal's ship would fly too. You don't see that happening."

"Um…Al?" I murmured and Abu screeched. Al and Jasmine both gasped. "Uh-oh." I said as the ship flew towards us. Al pulled me back from the railing and between him and Jaz.

" 'The dark ship flies'." Al murmured and we watched as Abis Mal's ship went high above our ship.

"I'm getting a bad feeling." I stated and Iago popped up.

"Kid's got a bad feeling, I say we…" he trailed off as something flew down toward us. Abis Mal dropped his ship's anchor down to smash us. We all screamed and fled the middle of the ship just as the anchor hit. The ship broke and began to sink.

Underwater, I grabbed Iago who was floating away and kicked for the surface. We popped up gasping for air and I looked at Iago.

"Well, you did say you wanted to go swimming this morning." I told him and he spat water at me.

"Hardy har." I grinned at him and he shook his head.

"My hat's gone."

"Oh, how horrible!" Iago mocked and splashed him.

"Alaric!" I looked over and saw Al and Jaz floating behind me, holding onto pieces of wood, so I swam over to hitch a ride on one too. Abu chattered, gripping Al tightly and Al smiled at me.

"Are you and Iago, okay?"

"Yeah." I said and Iago huffed. Genie popped up looking like something I had never seen before, rocking on top of the water and a little golden bell dangled off his hair.

"Maybe we can head for those rocks!" Jasmine suggested and I looked to where she was pointing.

"But we still have to rescue, Carpet. And he's-" Al gasped suddenly and we all looked up in time to be crashed back down into the water by a large net. Coming back up, I was pressed against the side of the net by Al, Genie, and Jaz.

"Sorry Alaric." Al apologized, moving so that I wasn't shoved against the ropes. That wasn't much help though, because Genie was the one taking up the most space. He was still that floating thing.

"What's taking him so long to pull us up?" I asked, spitting out sea water. "I'm drowning here." As if he heard my question, the net started going up slowly. I grinned sheepishly as Al gave me a cross look. "Oops."

"Genie, go check on Carpet." Al murmured.

"Aye, aye captain!" Genie saluted him, turning into a fly. When he shrunk and flew out, I fell down to the bottom of the net.

"You could have had him get us out of this net first." Jaz snapped and Al grinned at her.

"Why? We wanted to catch up to Abis Mal and that's where we're headed." He said confidently.

"Oh, yeah this is a good thing!" Iago shouted and I saw that he wasn't inside the net. He flew over to us, landing on the net top. An odd crashing noise caught my attention.

"What's that sound?" I asked and Al gasped. Iago screamed and I turned around to see giant rocks ahead! "I'm sorry I asked!" A thought hit me and I panicked. "Al! Meet your doom!"

"Save yourself, Abu!" Al shouted, shoving the monkey out of the net. He started to climb, but I knew he wouldn't get very far. "Abu, go!" Al murmured, but Abu came back, trying to get at Al

"Iago!" Al called.

"I know, I know, save the monkey." The parrot grumbled. He flew down and grabbed Abu by the vest lifting him off the net. "Isn't it enough that I risk life and limb? Now I have to risk fleas?" Abu screeched indignantly in response.

"Come on, help me lift." Al said to me and Jaz and we started up the net, trying to pull ourselves out of the way of the oncoming rocks.

"Abis Mal, if you don't pull us up faster, I'll get you!" I said angrily as I adjusted my hold on the rope. The jagged rock below us almost got our feet, but luckily it only snagged the bottom of the net. Unfortunately it left a big hole on the next and I was slipping.

"Alaric!" Jasmine shrieked, but Al grabbed me before I went too far and he hoisted me back up. Jasmine clung to me and I sighed with relief when she did.

"Phew."

"You can say that again." Al murmured and I looked up.

"Great, now what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Wait to be pulled up." Al murmured and I sighed again. We were hoisted up over the rail by Abis Mal and then left to hit the deck.

"You won't get away with this filthy jackal!" Al snapped at Abis Mal. I snickered.

"Oooh, filthy Jackal…Haroud write that one down. I'll have to remember that."

"Yeah, right you can't even remember your own name." I muttered and he rounded on me.

"Shut up! That was one time!" He shouted and I grinned. "I don't like you!"

"Likewise, fatso." He stomped his foot childishly and I snickered.

"Haroud! Put them in the brig!" He shrieked and Al gave me a look.

"What? You can't tell me that he didn't have that coming." I stated and we were led down below.


	48. The Prophet Motive part two

The Prophet Motive Part 2

"Admit it. You're dying to know why I stole your tassled friend." Abis stated, leering at us. We were tied to chairs being forced to listen to him talk.

"Obviously so he can fly your stupid ship." Jaz retorted and I snickered quietly. She was definitely worked up.

"Ah, but why do I want him to fly my stupid ship?" Abis questioned. "That's what you should be asking."

"So you admit your ship is stupid?" I asked with smirked and he faltered.

"Err….um, hey! Don't distract me!" He suddenly slapped his face when a fly buzzed near his face.

"Not yet." I heard Al whisper and looked over to him. I spotted the fly on his nose and realized that it was Genie. "I want to hear his plan." I turned my head in Abis' direction.

"Beg all you want," He began. "I'll never tell you my plan. Haha! Go ahead! Beg! Beg me!" Everyone yawned.

"Couldn't care less actually." Al commented.

"Nope, I don't want to hear." I added and Abis Mal poked me.

"Okay! You dragged it out of me."

"Don't touch me, fatso." I muttered, but he ignored me.

"I'm going to steal the treasure of Fashoom." He told us, pulling up a chair to sit in our circle.

"Fashoom?" Al laughed.

"He's just a myth." Jasmine giggled.

"Myth? It's just a cover-up and I have learned the secret location of his secret castle."

"That doesn't explain why you need Carpet." Jasmine scowled and I frowned.

"It's in the sky, isn't it?" I stated and Abis looked at me. He opened his mouth to respond when we heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Uh, approaching the castle, sir." Haroud stated, coming down the stairs to stand nearby.

"Well, you are correct." Abis told me and pointed out the window. "Fashoom's castle is a little off the beaten path."

"Obviously." I rolled my eyes and Al's foot hit my leg. "Ow! What?"

"Stop it." He hissed.

"You're just mad I guessed it before you did." I said teasingly and Jasmine giggled.

"One more thing, sir." Haroud droned and showed us a bottle. All of us stiffened. "I found this buzzing about the garbage pail. Seems to be a jinni of some sort. Absolutely powerless when confined."

"Genie!" I said and he smiled at me sheepishly from inside the bottle.

Abis Mal did a happy dance next to me and I tried to kick him. "This is great!" He turned to Al and grinned smugly. "First I steal your carpet, then your jinni! What else have you got for me to take, I wonder?" He turned to Jasmine and put a finger under her chin

"Gross!" I blurted and he glared at me. When he looked at me, Jaz tried to bite him.

"Ah, ah, ah!" He warned her, pulling his fingers back and made a face.

"You're a sick fatso!"

"Shut up!" Abis stated and then he grinned evilly. "Haroud, let's toss 'em in the brig."

"Let go of me!" I shouted as Haroud hauled me off the chair and towards a large wooden door. Haroud opened the door and tossed me in without much effort. That was how strong his grip on me was. I groaned from the floor and slowly looked up.

"Al!" I yelped, face to face with a human skeleton.

"Alaric!" Al yelled and I backed away from the skeletons. I felt something slam into me and I shrieked as the bones rattled over me. Abis had tossed Al in and my brother clumsily scrammed to get off me.

"Now play nice." Abis crooned from the doorway and I whirled to face him. "You guys will be rooming together for the next few centuries." He slammed the door shut when I tried to jump at him and then gripped the bars in the tiny door window, pulling myself up to be heard.

"You just wait until we get out of here!" I shouted and Al pushed me away from the bars. I frowned at him but decided not to yell at him for it. He was probably going to ask about Jaz.

"What about Jasmine!?" He demanded and I nodded to myself. Yep. "Where are you taking her?"

"Don't worry, she's going with us. Somebody has to check for booby traps." Abis Mal stated and I frowned.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine cried as Haroud hauled her up the steps and Al reached out.

"Jasmine!" He frowned and then glared at the skeleton lying on the floor behind us.

"What are you grinning at?" He asked sarcastically and I groaned.

"Don't talk to the dead people, Al. It's creepy." I said and then watched with curiously as he crouched near the skeleton. "You don't….know them do you?" I asked nervously and Al looked over at me.

"Nah." He shook his head. "Don't be afraid, Rick."

"I am not scared!" I snapped and then grinned awkwardly. "….I just think it's creepy." Al rolled his eyes and went back to examining the bones. "What exactly are you looking for? His wallet?"

"Shut up, Rick." Al muttered. "I'm trying to get us out of here."

"Yeah, well maybe they can be useful."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed. They are _dead_." Al lifted a bone off of one of the skeleton and went over to the window, slipping his hand with the bone out. After a moment I heard the lock on the door shifting. Suddenly I understood what he had been doing with the skeleton.

"Huh! Now that's what I call a skeleton key." Al announced as the door swung open. I rolled my eyes

"Very funny, now let's get out of here." I said and pushed past him, eager to get to the upper deck.

"A pick you'll find among the bones…" The voice of Mamoon-Ra spoke and I froze on the steps.

"You hear that?" Al whispered and I nodded, turning to him.

"Yeah…uh, I guess we know what's left! 'Then meet your doom upon the stones!'"

"Don't worry, Rick. I'll be okay." Al said trying to sound calm and I started to say something to him when the ship gave a lurch.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it wasn't good." We ran up on deck and I looked around to find out what was happening before scrambling to the side of the ship. My eyes searched around until I looked up and I suddenly gaped. Iago and Abu were in the process of freeing a frantic Carpet!

"No, leave Carpet there!" I shouted, but I knew they couldn't hear me over Iago's loud mouth shouting at the rug to simmer down.

"What's goin' on?" Al called from behind me and the ship lurched again.

"Al! We're going to-ahh!" I was cut off when the ship began to fall and I went over the edge of the railing. "Aladdin!"

"Alaric!" I heard Al cry as I free fell through the air. The wind whipping my face made it hard to see, but I could barely make out the land down below me. Suddenly I was jerked to a stop and pulled back up. Al set me upright on Carpet and I sighed with relief patting the rug.

"Thanks Carpet." Al laughed.

"Huh! You weren't worried, were you, Abu?"

'Who me? Hah!' I looked over at the chattering monkey who suddenly fainted.

"Well, I was! Let's not do that again!" I said looking back at Al who nodded.

"I agree with that." We flew back up the large castle floating in the sky and I saw Iago pacing on the steps, leading up to the castle.

"Iago, up here!" I called and the parrot looked up.

"Take a little longer next time!" He snapped at Carpet, but I knew he had been worried. "Oh, why don't you just go for some espresso?"

"We're okay, Iago." I assured him and he glanced at me once before eyeing Al's hand.

"Wait a minute, what, praytell, have we here?"

"Just the bone I used to pick the lock of our cell!" Al said proudly and the parrot gaped.

"You mean you found…?"

"The pick among the bones? Yep!" I finished for him and he groaned.

"Eh, that's it. Prophesy, fulfilled your dead." I rolled my eyes, before glancing at Al.

"Gee, thanks, Iago."

"What? It's the prophesy!?" He hollered.

"Forget the prophesy, guys!" Al said and we looked at him.

"Forget it? Um, Al, everything that guy said has come true so far!"

"Hey who's in charge of my destiny, anyway? I am, that's who! Not some back-alley fortune teller!"

'Uh-huh!' Abu agreed, but I shook my head.

"I don't know…that guy seemed pretty legit."

Iago nodded his head. "Yeah, we are talking some serious denial here." Al sighed, but didn't comment to us about it.

"Let's go, Carpet!" He shouted and Carpet flew us up the steps and towards the open doors. We flew in and I saw Abis Mal holding something in his hands.

"There's the fatso! What's that he's got?"

"The eye of Fashoom." Iago said, looking worried, and I tapped him.

"Okay, who is this guy anyway? What's the legend?"

"Well, a long time ago-"

"No time for a story, guys!" Al hissed and Iago and I grinned sheepishly.

"Right. Sorry." I said and Al rolled his eyes. A blast came from below and we looked down to see a smoldering pile of rubble behind Jaz.

"Let's get that eye, Carpet." Al murmured. Carpet dove down quickly and Al snatched the red ruby eye from the fat thief's grip before he could fire again.

"Huh? What?" Abis shouted looking down at his hand in confusion.

"Maybe you should do it again, Al. He missed it the first time." I snickered.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine cheered.

"Now you'll do as I command!" Al stated as we loomed above the thief. Unfortunately Jaz was still down below.

"Go ahead! Use it to turn your princess to cinders!" Abis shouted, holding Jaz captive. Suddenly something large began to move behind us and the large ugly statue came to life, snarling as it moved.

"Who has Fashoom's eye?!" It growled, and blindly it swung its hand out and knocked us off of Carpet. Al was sent sprawling off into a large coin pile, while I landed with the eye at Fashoom's feet.

"Uh-oh." I mumbled from the ground. Suddenly something gripped my vest and I was dangled up in the air. "Oh no!"

"Ah, yes. No one steals from Fashoom!" The giant stated and I struggled.

"I didn't do it!"

"Told you we shouldn't steal from Fashoom!" Abis' voice whimpered from the other side of the room and I smirked at him.

"So, you stole Fashoom's eye!" The giant said and I nodded.

"Yes, he did! Now zap him! Zap him!" Suddenly the giant raised his hand that held me. "Er…What are you-No wait!" I yelped as I soared through the air and Jasmine screamed.

"Alaric!"

"I'm good!" I called back, sitting up and flashing her a smile. "I landed on something to break my fall!"

"Get off me!" Abis Mal snapped, his voice muffled from where I was pushing his face into the ground. Haroud pulled me off his boss and then we proceeded to back up quite a bit as the one eyed monster loomed over us.

"Stole is a very strong word!" Abis shouted and I looked at him.

"Are you trying to tick him off more!?" Before he could reply we had to scramble away from the giant foot that almost stomped us. Although I was not part of the thieving duo, Fashoom wasn't taking any chances in letting me go over to check on the lifeless form of my brother. I just had to hope that he would be all right and that the prophesy was wrong.

"You stole Fashoom's eye!" Fashoom bellowed and used his eye beam to zap at us causing two pillars to collapse right at faces, blocking our exit.

"Why are you using me as a shield? Stop it!" I snapped when the fat thief shoved me forward.

Abis Mal began to shriek. "It was him!"

"What!" I turned to look at him. "No, it wasn't! It was you!"

"Oh, yes it was!"

"No, it was you!"

"Was not!"

"All who steal from Fashoom must pay!" Fashoom snarled and that broke up our argument.

"Did so." I said quickly to get the last word in.

"Oh, please! Spare me!" The fat thief wailed, dragging himself on the ground to bow at the giant's feet. "Do what you want with them, but leave me alone! Please!"

"Your loyalty is touching, O great one." Haroud said sarcastically and I arched an eyebrow.

"How the heck do you put up with him?" I wondered and Haroud shrugged.

"Foolish mortal! Fashoom spares no one!"

"Well that plan backfired!" I shouted at Abis Mal who stuck his tongue out at me.

"Fashoom! We're warning you to stop or else!" Jasmine shouted and we peered at her from around Fashoom's leg.

"What are you doing Jaz?" I muttered.

"You cannot stop Fashoom!" The giant laughed at her. "Fashoom will once again rain destruction upon the land! And he begins with you!" His eye lit up and I panicked.

"Jaz!" I shouted and she dodged aside, showing someone behind her. It was Al! Al held up a silver shield in time to block the blast and send it back towards its owner.

"What! Ahh!" Fashoom snarled. Giant rocks began to fall onto his head and Abis, Haroud, and I ran to get out of the way as rocks covered the giant up completely and knocking him unconscious.

"Way to go Al!" I celebrated, before I remembered that I had to thieves behind me. Haroud grabbed me and I struggled to get away from him.

"Ha! He won't bother anyone again!" Al said to Jaz and Abis Mal laughed.

"Forgetting something, Aladdin?" He boasted and Al looked over. "I've got your little brother and your jinni! Until I let him out, then he'll be my jinni."

"Oh, that _can't_ be right. Can it?" Iago asked and I frowned. No way could that be true! I looked at Al who rubbed the back of his neck

"Uh, I-I don't know! Well, it's never come up before!"

"Well, let's just pop her open and see." Abis said smugly and I growled as he fished out Genie's bottle and pulled out the cork. "Destroy them!" he shouted and I gasped as large moths came flying out. I thought they were headed for Al when I saw them doubling back! I acted quickly stomping his foot and then dodging out of the way as the moths. Good thing I did or I would have lost part of my clothing like the two unfortunate thieves just did.

"Wrong bottle, sir." Haroud groaned and I snickered as he and Abis had to run away from the cloth eating moths that were not finished with them.

"See you, fatso!" I waved at their backs and then turned to Al. "So…where's Genie's bottle then?" Suddenly Abu pulled out something from his vest. "Way to go, Abu!" I said running over to see Genie's bottle.

"Ha! Abu, you little thief!" Al laughed.

"Oh, it's great to be back, guys. Uh, now how about letting me out? I've got such a cramp in my leg." Genie groaned and Al uncorked him. He came out with a relieved sigh and started stretching.

"You okay, Genie?" I asked and he winked at me.

"Sure, shorty, just dandy!" I smiled at him and then Carpet motioned that he was ready to go. I smiled.

"I think Carpet wants to go home."

"Yeah, me too." Al grinned and we got onto Carpet.

"Aladdin, what about Abis Mal and Haroud? We can't just leave them there?" Jasmine said.

"Why not?" I pouted and she giggled. Al smirked.

"Eh, we'll come back for them…after we stock up on mothballs." Everyone laughed at that and then jasmine cocked her head thoughtfully.

"I'd like that fortune teller to read my future. Do you think you could find him again?"

"I don't know. Somehow, I think he's the one who'll find us." Al murmured and for some reason his sentence felt right.

"Yeah me too."

"He gave Alaric a glimpse into his future." Iago piped up and Jasmine looked at me curiously.

"What did you see?" I fidgeted, fighting the heat that I could feel rising to my face.

"Er…nothing of importance." I muttered and Iago pouted, huffing and turning away from me.

"Fine, keep your secrets from your best friend." He said in an almost hurt tone.

"It's not like that, Iago. It's…Well, it's not something I'd like to talk about." Everyone was now looking extremely curious and I had to think fast to save myself. "What does it matter?" I laughed. "Like Al, said I'm in charge of my own fate!" I covered up the awkwardness and Al grinned at me approvingly.  
>"That's right, Rick." The others eyed me once before shrugging and I sighed with relief before looking at Genie.<p>

"Hey, Genie?"

"Hm?"

"What Abis said back there about the bottle…it's not true it is?" I asked nervously and he shook his head.

"Of course not. It's just a myth." I hugged him.

"Good." I said and he laughed, hugging me back.

"I still want to know what he showed you."

"Just give it a rest, Iago."

* * *

><p><em>Review? Next chapter is Sneeze the Day!<em>


	49. Sneeze the Day part one

**Sorry for super long wait! I think this was the hardest one to write! Why? I don't really know, it just was. But here it is! A little shorter than most of my chaps, but that couldn't be helped. **

Sneeze the Day part 1

"Seriously Amin, you're going to try and out run me?" I stated as I followed the tall, thin, uncoordinated thief across a roof. He stuck his tongue out at me in response and turned back around in time to step in a pot. I laughed as he fell on his back and ran up behind him.

"Ha!" I snatched the diamond that flew up from his grip and continued to run with it, trying to gain a good distance from him. He was quickly back upon his feet and chasing me to the edge of the building.

"Give it back!" He shouted behind me and I leapt over to the next close rooftop. I landed easily and turned to smirk at him when I saw that he was already airborne. I yelped and tried to get out of his way, but he managed to knock me to the ground and I gave him a shove, but he didn't budge.

"Hurry up, Fazal, before Butterfingers knocks me off the roof with his clumsiness!" I shouted and earned both a hiss from Amin and a growl from the guard. Why in the world was Fazal even attempting this expedition? Rasoul and the Sultan were away at the moment, so the fat guard was in charge. It's horrid.

"Don't let him get away!" Al called and I glared at him from under a still stunned Amin.

"Well then help-Hey!" Amin took the diamond back from me and sprinted towards the ledge. "Stop, thief!" Fazal shouted.

"All this for a gigantic diamond?" The thief questioned and I frowned. Where had I heard something like that before? I didn't have to time to think on it though because Amin was jumping off the edge of the building. I knew from where we were that he'd have to catch clotheslines to get down and watched him grab hold of one. Al came up beside me as well as a heavy breathing Fazal and I turned to my brother.

"You guys can cut him off if you get back down. I'm going to trail him." I told him and didn't wait to see if he was going or not as I jumped off the building after Amin.

"Alaric!" I heard Al shout and I exhaled loudly as I latched onto the wire. _No, he apparently wasn't moving._ I looked up at him, dangling from the clothesline and frowned.

"I'm okay, Al! So go cut him off!" Al rolled his eyes at me and disappeared from view. I glanced down to see the thief shrieking from rope burn and let go of the wire. He, tangled in all sorts of clothes, went smashing to the ground. I snickered and took my time getting down. Using someone's head scarf, I slid down the wire and hopped off safely to the ground. Amin stood up, still covered in clothing like some sort of ghost.

"Show off." Amin's muffled comment came at me from underneath the clothes and I rolled my eyes.

"Nope, just coordinated." I beamed at him and he turned and fled, tossing clothes at me. "Well, here we go again." I chased after the uncoordinated thief, keeping my distance in case Amin got away from Al who was supposed to be up ahead. From where I was, I could see Amin and if I needed too I could see if he tried to disappear or not.

"You won't get away that easy!" Al said confidently and I waited to see what Amin would do.

"You think that was easy?" He questioned distractedly before trying to run. I grinned as I spotted Genie, blocking his path.

"Getting into trouble a little early today aren't we, Amin?" He teased and I frowned. Why did that sound so familiar? I shook my head and focused on the horse drawn cart coming down the street. I had a hunch that Amin planned on hijacking it when it passed between him and Genie and I ran up the next alley, hoping to catch him when the cart passed that way. I stopped as I saw that the cart was headed for one of the low hanging bridges that connected some of the buildings together. Smirking, I ran to catch up to the cart, knowing full well what was about to happen.

Amin was boasting as I came to a stop to watch the scene unfold. "Trouble? Ha, you're only in trouble if you get caught!"

Just as I thought, Amin slammed headfirst into the bricks behind him, knocking him off the cart.

"Doh!" Amin cursed and rubbed his aching head. I caught the diamond that flew out of his hand and shook my head at him.

"Well, I'd say you were caught." I smirked and then jumped back in shock when Genie ran by in a football player's uniform, tackling the thief into a nearby guava fruit stand. I burst into laughter as fruit spattered everywhere, soaking everyone within the vicinity.

"My fruit!" The merchant wailed and I looked at Al.

"Check his pockets. I guarantee that he's got enough to cover it." Amin stuck his tongue out at me.

"One of these days, you're going to get it kid!"

"Whatever you say, _Butterfingers._" I mocked and his face reddened in anger.

"Don't call me that!"

"That was one for the highlight reel eh, guys?" Genie asked and I gave him a thumbs up.

"Good job, Genie, you made a touchdown." I laughed and he smiled brightly. Al snickered at us and dug through the thief's pocket taking out a sack of gold. "Told you." Al ruffled my hair and then made a face as fruit juice got on his hand. I rolled my eyes.

"This should cover the damage." Al told the merchant whose eyes lit up happily at the prospect of getting the gold as Al tossed him the sack.

"We'll take him from here, boy." Fazal sneered at me and snatched the diamond out of my hands.

"Hey!"

"No need to thank us or anything." Al grumbled and I frowned at Fazal's back.

"I'll be glad when Rasoul gets back!" I shouted and then blinked. "Uh…did I say that out loud?" Al laughed. "Don't tell Rasoul I said that."

"Your secret's safe with me." Al tried to hide his grin and I rolled my eyes.

"Ah well."Genie sighed. "All's well that ends well. Come here, shorty." He stated suddenly and before I knew what was going on I was enveloped in a large fluffy white towel. He started humming and I fought my way out from under the towel. He refused to stop fluffing me in the towel until I was all clean of the sticky fruit.

"Genie!"

"You were a sticky mess." He clicked his tongue at me and then winked. "What have you been doing?"

"You did it!" I laughed and pretended to look offended.

"Who me?" He asked and suddenly he sneezed. I was about to say something, when his face took on a panicked look. He gasped and whipped around to stare at the smashed fruit. "What kinds of fruit are these?"

"Guavas." I said slowly, wondering what had Genie getting worked up about. The merchant nodded.

"The purest in Agrabah." He praised and I wasn't about to tell him that his fruit was pure no longer. It was squished.

"That's what I thought." Genie groaned before grabbing his head. "This is bad!"

"So you're a little sticky." Al smirked and I got an idea. "What, would it kill you to take a shower?" I grabbed some of the smashed fruit and came towards my brother.

"Here, Al." I said rubbed a handful of the guava into his chest. "Now you can take one too."

"Alaric!" Al shouted and wiped the fruit off slinging it on Abu who chattered angrily at us both. "Cut it out!"

I grinned at them and then looked at Genie. "What's so bad about the fruit, Genie?"

"Kiddo, its guava juice!" Genie stated and then he sneezed. A little black kitten appeared and I smiled as it purred on Genie's shoulder. "See? It's starting already!"

"Aww, he's cute." Al murmured and lifted the kitten off Genie's shoulders to stroke it. "What's starting?"

"Oh, guava juice is the only thing that can give a jinni a cold. And when jinnis get colds-" Genie sneezed as if on cue and a balloon appeared on his wrist, tugging him skyward. "-We can't control our magic."

"Everybody gets colds, Genie." Al stated, but Genie was shaking his head. I refrained from mentioning that I had never been sick before. I knew that my body hadn't been healthy back when we were living on the streets, but it had been apparently lucky enough to spare me the chills and fevers that had plagued my brother from time to time.

"But, my magic!" Genie protested and untied himself from the balloon landing back down beside me. He looked afraid and very worried. I placed a hand on his arm and he only grew more worried.

"I don't think kittens and balloons are anything to worry about." Al reassured him and let the kitten jump out of his arms. "Come on. Let's get you some nice hot tea." Al put an arm around his shoulders and turned him towards the palace.

"Well, okay." Genie relented unsurely, letting Al led him away. "But it might get worse." He warned and casted a worried glanced at me. Genie sneezed again and I looked around.

"I didn't see anything magical this time." I said with slight hopefulness and Genie smiled grimly down at me.

"Just because you didn't see it, shorty doesn't mean that it didn't happen elsewhere." He said quietly and I frowned.

* * *

><p>We told Jasmine of the situation and she had immediately sprung into action to take care of him. Genie was now comfortable sitting outside in a comfy lawn chair with a blanket around his shoulders, a thermometer in his mouth, and an ice pack on his head. He looked utterly miserable and worst of all was that his skin was now a sickly green color. There was a pile of random objects in the middle of the courtyard, courtesy of Genie and his sneezes.<p>

"Gotcha!" I looked over my shoulder and saw Al splash Jasmine with water and she giggled. I shook my head and turned back to see Iago and Abu tossing marbles. They had been at this game for a while now and I couldn't understand what was so great about thunking marbles.

"Achooo!" Genie sneezed and I grabbed the red bouncy ball as it bounced our way and messed up the marble circle. Iago looked peeved, but I merely waved the ball at him and he rolled his eyes. Abu held his hands out to catch the ball and I tossed it to him. "Achoo!" This time a remote controlled car zoomed by and almost flattened Iago and Abu and I laughed. Again Genie sneezed and an odd looking creature appeared.

"What's that?" I questioned and Iago looked over.

"An armadillo."

"It looks weird."

"Watch this." Iago took the ball from me and chunked it at the armadillo. It got spooked and rolled into a tight ball.

"It's a ball!" I laughed and Abu snickered.

"Achoo!" I looked over at Genie and saw that he was now wearing a sombrero and had a trumpet in his mouth.

"I can't take it anymore!" He suddenly exclaimed, leaping out of this chair. He threw the sombrero and trumpet aside and walked over to Al and Jaz.

"Sorry, Genie, I thought the sun would do you some good." Al said and Genie looked at him.

"Do me some good!? Al, I'm dangerous!" He cried and then sneezed. His teeth popped out of his mouth, landing near Abu and chased him like a windup toy. Iago quickly flew away from the scene so not to get bit by Genie's teeth and Genie took hold of his dentures, putting them back in and saving the poor monkey. "This is the small stuff, Al. It's bound to get worse. Much worse."

"Oh, poor Genie. Will you get over it, wont you?" Jasmine asked worriedly and Genie.

"Oh, sure, jinni colds don't last long. A century or two tops. If we're lucky, it's one of those 24-year bugs."

"What!?" Al, Jaz, and I said in shock and Genie nodded.

"Wait, is a hundred years a long time for you guys or not? Oh, I keep forgetting." A hundred years?

"Eh, he's just fishing for sympathy." Iago remarked from above. "Oh, poor Genie!" He mocked using Jasmine's voice and then he rolled his eyes. "Please, cry me a river." He toned and I shook my head

"Cut it out, Iago." I told him. Right on cue, Genie sneezed. His face almost like a mask came up and then smacked back again with the snap of a rubber band.

"Ow…." Genie moaned before giving Iago a glare. "You're suggesting I enjoy this?"

"I'm sorry you don't feel well Genie." Jasmine said sweetly.

"It won't, uh, kill you, will it?" Al asked nervously and my eyes widened. Before Genie could speak he sneezed and Al was sent flying back into a stone column, now pinned to it by swords. Jasmine gasped and I glanced at Genie who nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, but your health might take a turn for the worse. Uh oh!" He looked like he was going to sneeze again and I ducked behind Jasmine, leaving Abu to cower alone. Genie sneezed and suddenly the ground under Abu opened up and he fell into the blinking lights that came from around it. A rocket slid up from the hole in the ground with Abu wrapped around the top of it.

"Abu, get off that!" I warned, but the little monkey was too frightened to let go.

"Uh, whoops…" Genie murmured as the rocket launched. Luckily, Carpet flew up and saved the chattering, screaming Abu and brought him back down to safety.

"I'm starting to see your point. We have to find a cure."

"I don't know if there is one."

"Somebody must know to cure you."

"Cure him? Forget it. You'd need the Orb of Machana to do that."

"That what?" I asked and Iago shifted.

"The Orb of…nothing! I didn't say a thing!" The parrot backtracked and I knew that was just avoiding having to go to some monster infested cave. "I was-I was singing to myself! Orb of Machana, quick on the draw-Ahh!" Al snatched him and held him from leaving.

"You know the cure, don't you?" He asked slyly and Iago shook his head.

"No, no, no, don't make me tell! It's dangerous! I'm allegic to danger, I break out in DEAD!"

"Come on, Iago. It'll help Genie!" As soon as I said his name, Genie sneezed causing a safe to drop on him. He came out looking dizzy and sicklier than before. I suddenly got an idea. I whispered to Abu and then went over to Al.

Genie looked ready to sneeze again, but Abu stopped him and I took Iago from Al's hands.

"_Start talking, Iago_." I warned in a sing song voice. "_Or you'll be something to sneeze at_."

"No way! I'm a parrot, not a stool pigeon!" Genie couldn't stop himself from preparing to sneeze this time and Iago panicked. "Okay, I'm a stool pigeon, I'm a stool pigeon!" He shrieked and I let him go. He flew up into the safety of a small tree and glowered at me. "You are the meanest kid I know, you know that?"

"Iago, you know I wouldn't have let him sneeze on you." I said making my puppy dog look. He rolled his eyes and relented.

"Fine, now stop looking at me like that." I grinned and he snorted. "Wacky kid." Genie sneezed and I had to jump onto the tree to avoid getting knocked down by a bowling ball. The ball hit the tree and Iago and I both shrieked from the way it shook precariously.

"You need to lose some weight, you're weighin' down the tree!" Iago teased and I pulled back a baby branch and let it smack him.

"All right, Iago, spill." I said when the parrot got done spitting out leaves. He sent me a deathly look and settled into his story telling mode.

"Okay, you know how Jafar was always dragging me around, looking for some magic thing or other?" I nodded at him. Iago had told me all about his past just as I had told him all about mine. "Well, one time we were in this quaint little seaside village. Ah, best darn clam chowder, I ever had. And such charming people…. There was this one red-haired girl…"

"Iago, get to the point!" Al demanded and the parrot rolled his eyes.

"Uh, anyway, that's where I heard about the Orb of Machana. It's the cure for all jinnis."

"How do we get it?" I asked.

"Well, that's where the danger part comes in. You've gotta go into the Cave of Machana and pass these three insidious obstacles. Of course, not one's ever done it."

"You mean no one has yet." Al stated, getting that adventurous look in his eyes.

"Hello!" Iago said loudly. "Wake up and smell the calamity! The Cave of Machana is a safety no-no."

"Look at Genie." I begged the parrot and he glanced over at Genie. "He needs our help." Genie sneezed and a glove appeared slapping his face before waving and flying away. "See?"

"Stop right there!" Iago pointed at Al. "You've got that "let's put the bird in jeopardy" look in your eye, mister. And you," He pointed at me. "I know what you're thinkin' and there's no way I'm going. No way."

"Iago," Al began slyly. "You know I'd never ask you to do anything dangerous."

"Really?" Iago and I questioned at the same time and Al rolled his eyes before picking Iago up by the tail feathers.

"That's why I'm not asking."

"I knew there was a catch." He grumbled. Al looked at me as he got onto Carpet with Iago.

"You and Jaz stay here and keep an eye on Genie, okay?"

"We will." Jasmine promised and I waved at them. As much as I wanted to go with Al and Iago, I knew that Genie needed someone to take care of him.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, pal. Hang in there."

"Thanks, Al." Genie said sincerely, before getting that look on his face. "I-I-I-Achoo!" he sneezed and a pair of scissors appeared, snipping off the ponytail on top of his head. "I appreciate it." He finished and Al smiled.

"Okay, Carpet, let's go!" They took off and I waved at them.

"Bye, Al! Bye, Iago!"

"You owe me one, kid!" Iago called back and I laughed. I turned back to Genie who was sniffing and Jasmine hugged him.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

Genie heaved a sigh. "Some of my Mom's chicken soup?"


	50. Sneeze the Day part two

Sneeze the Day part 2

"A-a-ah-" Abu and I ducked behind one of the many plush pillows we had setup as a protective fort against the onslaught of sneezes. Genie had been right to say they would get worse. He had already made a ceiling high pile of random objects of all shapes and sizes and some of his sneezes had done things to us. It was a false alarm thankfully so we relaxed. Abu and I sighed with relief, until Jaz walked into the room. Genie got that look on his face again.

"Hurry, Jaz! Take refuge!" I yelled at her, but it was too late. Genie began to sneeze rapidly over and over again. The last time he had done that, Abu and I had turned into about ten different animals. This time, Jasmine got the worst of it. She turned into a tree, a koala, a carrot, a painting (I think it was called the Mona Lisa), then back to normal. Abu had enough and ran over to stop the attack, slapping his paw over Genie's mouth.

"Genie, cover your mouth!" Jaz told him and Genie did, but it did little to stop the sneezes. At least now they weren't aimed at us. The sneezes just affected him. With each sneeze he turned into a pig, a block of Swiss cheese, vacuum cleaner, a cat, something really loud, and then a sheep. However that was not the end of the sneezes.

Now there was even more stuff in the room and it was getting crowded. There was an airplane, a crane, a straw shack (Abu and I played in it for a while), and a cow which was now eating the straw shack.

"Achooo!" Genie sneezed again and a large piano appeared. It looked like the ones that were in the western movies that Genie had show us before. However, the piano was screeching.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Genie apologized.

Jasmine climbed over the other piles of objects to reach inside the top and pull Abu out.

"Are you okay, Abu?" She asked gently and the monkey nodded weakly. Genie had that look on his face again and in a flash, the monkey was back inside the piano, figuring that it was the only safe place to be. Genie sneezed and Jasmine screamed. She flung something off her neck and with a grimace I saw a snake slither away from her.

"Gross." I moaned and clutched my stomach. I hated to be around snakes, but I had never felt nauseous before. I felt sick like the time I was inside Mechanicles' machine the first time I had met him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jas." Genie said, looking saddened and she shook her head.

"It's not your fault, Genie. It just startled me."

"No, it is my fault. This cold is putting you all in danger."

"Well, you have sneezed up a few….problems." She murmured, unable to completely tell him that nothing bad was sneezed up. I smiled a little a seal went back balancing a basketball on its nose and I laughed. Genie sneezed again and to avoid anymore reptilian jewelry, she ducked her head.

"Nothing happened." I said and glanced around. Genie frowned.

"Hm, must'a been a dud."

"Or maybe you're getting better." Jasmine stated and smiled at Genie. "See, we'll get through this!"

A hissing noise caught my attention and I turned my head and froze.

"Um…you might want to take that back…." I stated and ran to hide behind Genie and Jaz as the product of Genie's sneeze lifted its ugly scaly head. Abu screeched and clung to Jasmine as the snake opened its mouth at us. Fire erupted from its open jaws and Genie jumped in front of us to block the flesh-searing flames.

"Okay, Genie, I believe you now." I said quickly and he looked at me over his shoulder.

"What?"

"You know when you said that if I didn't see the magic happen, then it could still have done something?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I believe you now." He only shook his head at me and turned back around. The giant serpent finally stopped breathing fire at us.

"Stand by kids!" Genie called to us. "I can handle a fire-breathing serpent! Achoo!" I groaned and slapped my forehead before groaning. I shouldn't have done that to my already sore head.

"You were saying?"

Genie grinned sheepishly. "Well, um….a two-headed fire-breathing serpent? That's another matter."

"Oh, great!" I said and then we had to run for it. The snake chased us down the hall and I looked at Jaz. "This is not going so great. I thought staying with Genie was the safer bet. Maybe I should have gone with Al."

"We can do this." Jasmine said determinedly. "We don't need Aladdin. Right Abu?" The monkey shook his head.

"See?" I stated and Jaz shook her head.

"To the garden!" Genie announced and we turned towards the open entrance to the courtyard. The giant serpent followed us, slithering down the steps directly behind us.

"Okay, we need a plan!" I said to Genie and Jaz. "What do we do? You know I don't like snakes!"

"Um, we could uh-"

"Anytime, Jaz!"

"I'm thinking! Genie!"

"I don't know! Al usually comes up with this stuff-Ahh!" He cut off his sentence with a shriek and we all turned to see the two-headed menace hissing above us. Screaming we took off to find a safe spot. Abu took off at a run in the opposite direction as we ran to hide, taking refugee.

"Okay, whose idea was it to let Abu run off?" I asked and then saw rocks falling down from the sky around a large tree that the serpent had gone towards. "And when did it start raining rocks?"

"It's Abu!" Jasmine said, pointing him out at the top of the tree. Sure enough the little monkey was drawing the snake's attention from us and towards the rain of rocks he was tossing. Once the snake's two heads were looking at him, he waved and then grabbed a vine. Swinging down between them, he waited until the two heads were eyeing him and then dropped down. He had timed it just right. The two heads breathed fire at each other thinking Abu was still there and ended up frying themselves. Instantly the two charred heads disappeared, leaving the garden without a danger.

"You did it, Abu!" Jasmine cried happily and ran to hug the little simian who chattered happily. "You are so brave!"

"Way to go, Abu. Al will be proud." I said grinning at him. Abu smiled back and let Jasmine hug on him some more.

"You are the smartest, bravest monkey ever!" Jaz gushed and I had a feeling that Abu was going to have a swelled head for the rest of the week. "Father will probably want to give you a medal." I shook my head and then frowned.

"Genie?" I called and looked around the garden. "Genie!?" I saw a paper on the ground and frowned.

"We got it!" I heard Al yell, but I was busy reading the parchment I had found. "We got the Orb!"

"Genie, we can cure you now!" Jasmine said happily. "Genie?"

"Where'd he go?"

"He's…gone." I said swallowing the lump in my throat. _How could he just up and leave me like that? _

"What do you mean he's gone?" Al asked and I handed him the paper. He began to read aloud:

_"My faithful companions, I have gone someplace where I cannot hurt you anymore. Please, don't try to find me. (And that includes you shorty). You are the greatest friends ever. Love, Genie. P.S.: Iago can have my golf clubs."_

"Pebble Beach here I come!" Iago exclaimed and Abu glared at him. "Uh, I mean, how tragic." He came to rest on my shoulder. "Sorry kid." I ignored him for the comment and went up to Al.

"Al, we have to find him!" I said desperately and Al smiled, taking my shoulders.

"We'll find him, Rick. We can't give up yet. Come on, Carpet."

"But we don't even know where to begin. He could be anywhere."

"Let's just look for a giant pile of junk." I stated and Al nodded.

"Good thinking, Rick." He ruffled my hair and we jumped onto Carpet. "Let's go find Genie, Carpet!"

* * *

><p>We flew across the desert eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary in the desert.<p>

"We might have to comb the entire desert." Al muttered. Suddenly there was a loud sneeze and I grinned as large fume of smoke filled the sky ahead.

"I think it'll be easier than that…" Iago trailed off and I laughed.

"There he is!" Jaz spotted him, sitting in the middle of an extremely large pile of objects and he was still sneezing.

"Genie, we got the Orb!" Al called, standing up on Carpet. "We can cure you!"

"That's great, Al! I'm saved!" Genie grinned and I narrowed my eyes at him. The grin slid off his face. "Err…hey, shorty…" I opened my mouth to reply when he sneezed three times in a row. On the first sneeze, he magicked up the Al-Muddi Sultan, on the second, Fashoom and one the third was the mechanical bug that Al and I had rode in the first time we met Mechanicles. Oh, joy.

"Uh, nice to see old friends…." Genie waved sheepishly at the monsters and I gasped when we caught something's attention.

"Carpet!" I yelped, but it was too late. The Al-Muddi Sultan flicked mud on us and we ended up crashing to the sand below. Luckily, Iago saved the Orb and Al took it from him, while the rest of us tried to get untangled.

"Genie, the Orb!" Al called out and I yelped as Mechanicles' bug stomped towards him.

"Al, look up!" I cried out and Genie saw it too.

"Al!" He yelled, but he was suddenly grabbed by Fashoom. "Whoa!" Al ran out from under the giant bug and I ran to help him. He tossed me the Orb and then gripped my arm. I looked over to see the giant Al-Muddi make a swing at us. I tucked the Orb against my chest and rolled out of the way. Unfortunately, something cold and metal got under the back of my vest.

"Aladdin!" I yelped as Mechanicles' metal bug lifted me high in the air, dangling me above the ground.

"Alaric, get ready to throw the Orb!" Al yelled. "Trust me!" I sighed and nodded.

"Okay, just say when!" I readied my throwing arm, not really sure where to aim yet.

"Genie, open your mouth!" I heard my brother shout. I realized then what he meant to do so I chucked it towards Genie.

"Why?" Genie asked, but in went the Orb. Instantly, Genie turned back into his normal blue color. "I'm baaack!" He announced and dressed as a fairy he went over to each monster and tapped it with his wand. "Goodbye," There went the Al-Muddi. "Goodbye," There went Fashoom. "Goodbye," I laughed as the mechanical bug began to shrink and I was back on my own feet. "And hello." He stated and pulled me into a hug before grabbing everyone else. "I'm cured!

"Euck! Get away, you might be contagious!" Iago protested and I snickered.

"Not a chance!" Genie beamed and flew up in the air. "I am a hundred percent double-A-okay picture of health!" He flexed his arms. "I couldn't feel better!"

"I'm so happy for you!" Jasmine smiled at him and then I groaned.

"You okay kid?" Iago whispered in my ear and I swayed.

"Um…yeah…I think so…" Al sneezed and we looked over at him.

"Al, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just-Achoo!" He sneezed again and Genie gasped.

"Al! you've…you've caught a cold!" He poofed into a nurse's outfit and wagged a finger at him. "And no wonder! Wandering around that drafty Cavern of Machana without a shirt!" He wrapped Al in a blanket and shoved a thermometer into his mouth. "Oh, you kids will be the death of me!"

A few hours later…

"_Genie_!" I whined from under the blankets. "Am I going to die?"

"No, shorty." He laughed and patted my head. "It's just a cold. You'll be better soon." I moaned and ducked back under the covers.

"Just so you know, I blame you and Al for this." Genie just laughed.

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	51. The Flawed Couple part one

The Flawed Couple part 1

The Skull and Dagger was filled with lazy thieves as usual. While most of them were on good terms with one another the majority of them were not. At least with a select few. One of these few happened to be complaining as whiningly as he possibly could, making those nearest him cringe in annoyance. That thief was none other than Abis Mal.

Abis was throwing knives at a dartboard with a tall thief named Akbar who was pretty much the second biggest leader in the room other than Hamar. As long as Abis stayed on Akbar's good side, he and his right-hand man Haroud, who would rather be elsewhere wouldn't be kicked out. However, much to Haroud's annoyance, his boss was bemoaning about his humiliating defeats…yet _again_.

"…then he snatched the magic girdle off the enchanted walrus, which turned the three-headed vegetable demons against me and forced me to flee in defeat! And that's how Aladdin thwarted my last fiendish plot!" Abis moaned and Akbar rolled his eyes, having enough of his fellow thief's whining. "And don't get me started on that brother of his! It's his fault Aladdin always defeats me! Stupid…annoying kid! Oh, I hate them both! I hate them, I hate them, I hate them!" He hopped up and down, stirring up the dust and sand in the floor. Akbar paid this hardly any mind, though he did give the short thief a look over.

"Akbar thinks little man need to relax. When last vacation?" Akbar asked, before taking aim at the dartboard again. Abis scowled at the air, not listening to the other man.

"Oh, now we're forced to hang around this den of thieves again." Abis Mal muttered to Haroud who just sighed irritably. "But, he won't be us this time,"

"And why is that sir?" Haroud asked, coming over to sit next to his boss. Akbar ignored them. "Is this the reason I had to pay that shady looking gentleman, _all of our gold_?"

"Yes, yes." The fat thief said crossly before showing the man the box in his hands. "These are my mood stones."

"Mood stones, sir?"

"Just put them near somebody and they take on the mood of the stone." Abis announced proudly and the skinny man raised an eyebrow at the different colored stones.

"Different colors for different moods." His boss continued, before picking up a blue colored stone. Immediately he began to sniffle, making Haroud look more interested than he had been before. "Blue is for sadness." He sobbed and put it back quickly, before picking up a white stone. He brightened instantly and grinned widely.

"White is for _happiness_!" He practically sang and then replaced it with a yellow stone. "Yellow is for fear!" He whimpered and this caught Akbar's attention. Haroud watched his boss cautiously put it back inside box, crawling on the ground. If he had been any other man, Haroud would have used this particular stone to get respect from Abis, but then again Haroud, though unhappy at times couldn't really complain about the life he had. Abis was a terrible boss and leader, but he couldn't find it in his heart to leave the man.

"Pink is for love. Isn't that right, you beautiful little stone?" Abis sighed lovingly, making Haroud turn in time to see his boss kiss a pink colored stone.

Abis picked up a jade colored one. "Green is for envy." He grumbled. "Ooh, I wish I were green! But no, I have to be this stupid flesh tone!" He complained and Haroud smacked his hand making him drop the stone back into the box.

"Sir, just how are you planning on using them?" Abis shrugged.

"That's the problem!" He stated, picking a handful of the stones and shifting them through his fingers. "I can't use them without affecting myself!"

"Akbar think little man need professional help." Akbar muttered and Haroud snorted in agreement.

"No, kidding." Haroud muttered under his breath.

"These beauties are my key to destroying Aladdin." Abis said gleefully. "Hey…" He picked up a purple stone, tilting his head. "What do you suppose purple is for?" He asked before an odd look appeared on his face. He immediately gave Akbar a snooty look.

"Whatever possessed me to show such an ignorant toad my precious stones?" He asked, with a face that made him look haughty and rude.

"Akbar going to pretend he didn't hear that…" Akbar warned darkly, glaring at the little thief with anger and Haroud frowned.

"Sir, perhaps you best put it back." He stated and snatched the stone from him, putting back safely into the box.

"Whoa!" Abis exclaimed, coming out of his newly discovered mood. "I guess purple makes you hoity-toity!" He said and then gave a tiny shudder. "Next thing you know I would have been ordering mint tea and little biscuits." Haroud rolled his eyes.

"Innkeeper!" A voice that made most everyone in the room cringe from, came from the main entrance. Haroud looked towards this new voice, while his boss was busy staring at the stones in his box moodily.

"One mint tea and make it snappy!" The man in pigtails cried. "Oh, and bring me some of those little biscuits as well." To Haroud's amusement, the little Greek man brought out an oversized duster and cleaned off a pillow before sitting down upon it easily. Mechanicles began to mutter lowly to himself, his monocle covered eye jutting out once.

Mechanicles had just arrived back in Agrabah after a most humiliating defeat by Aladdin and his gang of do-gooders. He had been the father, very briefly, to a most ingenious robot made by of course, himself. However, thanks to a certain street rat's little brother his plan had been horribly ruined! The boy had hidden inside his robot along with another equally annoying brat and had tricked him into thinking his precious "Junior" had been alive! Needless to say, Aladdin came looking for the little brat and ended up busting his robot at the bottom of a cliff.

Now he was out for revenge on Aladdin and Alaric. But he just needed a whole new plan, hence the reason was in the Skull and Dagger to begin with. His lab wasn't in full repair as of yet and this place was the only option he had left to go. So here he was brooding moodily and impatiently awaiting his ordered tea and biscuits.

"Throw me off a cliff, will he? Little brat, ruin my creation will he? Well, they'll both rue the day they soiled my tunic!" Mechanicles grumbled and folded his arms on the table.

"Who's the weirdo?" Abis asked, peering over Haroud's shoulder. "Ever seen him before?" Haroud shook his head. They watched as the cook brought the little Greek his order, making him look up from the table. Haroud stopped paying attention after that, but his boss was leaning on his elbows, watching the stranger with curiosity.

"It's about time!" Mechanicles said snippily to the cook and the man gave him a cold stare, before stalking off. Mechanicles picked up his tea and was about to take a sip when he realized that he had an audience. "Stop staring, Cro-Magnon, it'll make your forehead slope more." He smirked, knowing just by the stupid look on the other man's face that he'd never understand. Abis, proving the inventor's thoughts, gave him a confused and offended look.

"Cro-what? Are you insulting me?" Abis Mal asked loudly and Haroud looked back at his boss with a roll of his eyes. Did he have to start a fight with _everyone_?

"My, an insight!" The Greek mocked and took a quick sip of his tea. A thin smirk appeared on his face as he added sarcastically. "Do you expect another anytime soon?"

"No!" The fat man shouted and then looked confused. "I-I mean yes, I mean…Could you repeat the question?" He finally stated after his fumble and Haroud shook his head.

"I'll thank you to keep your inanities to yourself." Mechanicles said bitingly. "I have a crushing defeat to get over." Abis glowered at the inventor, but he was ignored as the inventor pulled a scroll from his tunic.

"I hate him." Abis stated and turned away childishly, making Haroud roll his eyes again. What Mechanicles said next, made them both look in his direction with surprise.

"Now let's see, how shall I destroy Aladdin?"

Abis stood up and stalked over to the Greek, until he was looming over him on the upper level of the den. "Hey! Hey hey hey! Hold the phone there, Mr. Pigtails! I'm gonna destroy Aladdin!"Abis Mal shouted angrily.

"Impossible!" The Greek shouted back. "I have reserved that honor for myself!" Haroud could see that the two were starting to attract attention and if there was one thing you didn't do in the den it was, bring attention to yourself for anything at all.

"Oh, right. You and what horde? You don't look so tough." Abis retorted with a sneer and asked mockingly: "What makes you think Aladdin would even fight you?"

"I'll have you know," Mechanicles began snootily, reminding Abis of the purple stone. "-Aladdin has defeated me many times before!" This of course was said like it was the best thing in the entire world. Abis was not about to be outdone, however.

"Ha! Not as many times as he's wiped the floor with my rear!" Abis laughed and Mechanicles got up from his seat to prod the man in the stomach.

"Yes, I imagine you would make a good _dust mop_!"

"Oh yeah? Well you'd make a good… uh…" Abis Mal trailed off and Haroud smacked his forehead as thieves all around them began to mutter and shoot them both glances in annoyance. "…some kind of bug! That smells really…"

"I shall rend you limb from limb!" Mechanicles growled over the fat thief's mutterings.

"Well I shall bite you!" Abis Mal stated matter-of-factly.

"Akbar heard enough dysfunctional bickering!" Akbar growled and Haroud stood up. Now was the time to make an exit. The tall and large thief was looming over the arguing two, who gulped and clung to each other. "Time to crush!"

Mechanicles wasn't about to be pushed around though. Taking one of his many on hand, mechanical bugs, he began to wind it up. Abis looked on curiously. "Fools!" The Greek man shouted. "You shall regret this affront!" He let the golden beetle go and it flew around the room, causing more annoyance than fear. Abis decided to try and save himself, seeing how Haroud had made a hasty exit.

Abis Mal held up the yellow colored mood stone and shouted in triumph: "The yellow stone oughta put the fear of Abis Mal into you!" Of course, the stone affected him before he could do anything with it and he ducked down fearfully. "Yow! Don't hurt me! I'm afraid of being hurt! I'm afraid of being afraid! I'm afraid of being!" The surrounding thieves laughed aloud. This was just too much. Akbar finally caught the beetle that had been flying around and he smashed it.

"Akbar crush silly toy." He laughed and then threw it away. The beetle smacked Abis making the stone fly out of his hand unknowingly to the two about to be pummeled thieves, the beetle clamped down on the stone.

"Now Akbar crush silly man!" Akbar snarled and Mechanicles gulped.

"Now, no need to be hasty…" He said in an oily tone, backing away. Suddenly the golden beetle flew towards Akbar, barely moving on his crushed wings, causing the man to jump back in fear. He screamed and ran for the exit. The other thieves sat in shock, until the beetle made its way towards them. Soon the entire den of thieves was cleared out. Haroud came back inside.

"That…actually worked." He murmured, seeing the mood stone sitting in the bug's mouth. He and Abis looked at one another and then towards Mechanicles who was having the same thoughts.

"My insect is not affected by the stone!" The Greek inventor mused aloud and then turned to the excited fat thief and his right hand man.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Abis asked, smirking and Mechanicles smirked too.

"Revenge on Aladdin!" The two of them shook hands, grinning from ear to ear. Both of them walked out of the Skull and Dagger talking about their plans, while Haroud hung back deep in thought. A laugh came from somewhere down the street and he saw a familiar boy run by him with something clutched in his hand.

"Sir," Haroud said aloud, knowing that once Alaric saw them, he'd realize they were up to something. The boy was just that good; he could spot them doing something they weren't supposed to from far away. Abis turned him irritably.

"What?"

"If I may interject. We may have a _small problem_ to take care of first."

"What problem? I already know that we have to use the bugs in order to use the stones!"

"Not that problem." Haroud rolled his eyes and grabbed the two in front of him turning their gazes to Alaric who was running up the street, tugging something on a string. "_That one_."

"Oh, yes. That boy is constantly getting in the way." Mechanicles grumbled and Abis nodded.

"Stupid kid."

"Might I suggest we eliminate the obvious problem?"

"And just how do we do that?" Abis asked.

"Simple. Kidnap the boy, therefore he cannot be in the way."

"Good idea! Glad I thought of it!" Abis said happily and Mechanicles looked at Haroud who shrugged.

"Happens all the time." He replied.

* * *

><p>"That's the last one!" Mechanicles announced, holding up the beetle with the last mood stone attached to its back.<p>

"Now to turn these suckers loose on Aladdin!" Abis exclaimed and Mechanicles rolled his eyes.

"Ah ah ah." He stated wagging a finger at the fat thief. "It's not so simple."

"Sure it is! We throw the bugs at 'em…then run like crazy."

"Yeah because that'll work." A voice scoffed from behind the pair and they both turned with narrowed eyes to a boy with light brown colored hair tied from his neck to his ankles to a pillar behind them. The boy's blue eyes glimmered as he gave an almost impish smirk.

"Shut up!" Abis shouted and Alaric smirked wider. Mechanicles ignored his grin and looked at Abis Mal.

"We need an airtight scheme, thought out down to the last detail. I have drafted a plan that will spell certain doom for Aladdin." Mechanicles replied as he held up a scroll from the tabletop.

"Hey, what about my plans? I've got great plans! You've never seen such amazing plans!" Abis Mal exclaimed in a whiny tone.

"Don't ask him. _Please_. Save yourself the trouble." Alaric told the Greek who merely raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest.

"And what _is_ your plan?" Mechanicles asked the fat thief who was suddenly red in the face.

"I, uh… figured we'd, uh… throw the bugs at 'em and run like crazy?"

"Told you." Alaric stated and Abis whirled around hopped up and down angry.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" He exclaimed and saw Mechanicles eyeing him. He slumped in defeat before admitting: "Okay, so it could use a little work!"

"Mmm hmm." The Greek hummed and then opened the scroll. "Now, step one: we lure Aladdin and his friends here with a cunning ploy I've devised." Mechanicles grinned up at Alaric who narrowed his eyes. "And you're going to help."

"And why is that?" The boy retorted.

"Because if you don't, we'll find another use for you." Haroud threatened, showing him a dagger and putting it under the boy's chin, Alaric grimaced.

"Fine, but it better not be something stupid."

* * *

><p>Haroud and Abis had taken off minutes ago to go and give someone the map to the hideout and hand it to Aladdin. Both of them were going to run and tell the first person they saw that Aladdin's little brother and Abis' fake brother were both trapped in a cave-in.<p>

"You know, you really shouldn't let Abis run around like that. He's going to screw up your plan." Alaric told the man next to him.

"Quiet." Mechanicles stated and resumed working on his giant robot with more fervor. Alaric frowned.

"I'm just sayin'…" He shrugged and then tilted his head. "Why are you two working together anyway? I know of some better villains than Abis."

"I am simply using his knowledge of the mood stones."

"Knowledge?" Alaric laughed. "You know he heard all that from someone else first right? He probably stole them off some poor merchant."

"Nevertheless, this plan is fool proof."

"No, it's not. The fool is working for you and it's going to get you caught."

Mechanicles ignored the boy.

"Are you seriously going through with this? A doll isn't going to fool Al." Once again he was ignored and Alaric grinned suddenly. True, he couldn't really do much at the moment, but he could do one thing. Alaric began to whistle a lively tune and seconds later the Greek exploded.

"STOP THAT AT ONCE!" Alaric only smirked.

* * *

><p>The two thieves came back far too soon for Alaric's liking and then the four of them headed into the tunnel of the cave. Haroud set the doll up in certain spot and then Alaric was drug over to where they villains were lying in wait.<p>

Alaric found the dagger under his nose and he scowled at the thief holding it. "Now, remember, not a word out of you until we say otherwise." Haroud warned and Alaric rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, just get that out of my face." The dagger was removed and they sat in silence.

"This is boring. How long does it take to come rescue someone?" Abis whined and Alaric rolled his eyes.

"About as long as it does to figure out how to take out the villain."

"Oh, shut up."

"Alaric?! Hello?! Can anybody hear me?!" Aladdin's voice echoed down the cavern and Abis grinned.

"Hello?!" He called back weakly, trying to disguise his voice and Alaric snorted.

"Oh, yeah that will fool them." He muttered and was shushed.

"Where are you?" The princess' voice called down next.

"Down here!" Abis called and then there was silence.

"Maybe your voice scared them away." Alaric teased and Abis growled under his breath.

"No, they're coming." Haroud muttered and then prodded Alaric.

"Al!?" He called loudly, just to make those around him wince and he grinned smugly.

"We're coming Alaric!" Al called back. "Is that other guy still with you?"

"Unfortunately." The boy grumbled lowly before calling aloud: "Yeah!"

"What's his name?"

"Um…" Alaric glared at the thief. "Okay genius, tell us your name."

"Uh, my name is….Amad. No, Razim! No, Eric! I always wanted to be named Eric. OW!" Mechanicles clobbered him upside the head and the fat thief grinned sheepishly.

"What?" Aladdin called back, confusion in his voice.

"That's his name, Al! Amad Razim Eric." Alaric rolled his eyes and Abis continued to give them all sheepish grins.

"Uh, hang in there Alaric and, uh, Eric! We're almost there!"

"Oh, we're not going anywhere…" The thief smirked and Alaric looked at Mechanicles.

"It's not too late to back out now. Just walk away."

"Oh, here they come!" Abis said excitedly and Alaric kicked him in the shin when he came to close.

"How many times do I have to tell you about personal space? It's not that hard of a concept." Haroud tugged Alaric out of the way as Abis made to grab at him.

"Not now sir, Aladdin and his friends are approaching." He reminded the man. Mechanicles shushed them all.

"There!" Aladdin yelled and the villains and Alaric watched as he and the rest of the gang investigated the "body".

"Well, where's the kid?" Alaric heard Iago asked and then the most annoying thing (In Alaric's opinion) happened. Abis Mal and Mechanicles both began to laugh their distinctive laughs loudly, making it echo across the cavern and hard to pin-point the location.

"Mechanicles!" Aladdin shouted in realization.

"And Abis Mal!"Jasmine added.

"Right on both counts!" Abis Mal shouted with glee and Alaric rolled his eyes.

"Where's my brother?" Aladdin demanded.

"Right here, Al!" Alaric called to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Alaric rolled his eyes.

"Unlike you are about to be, Aladdin!" Mechanicles laughed hysterically.

"Stop that will you?" The boy snapped at the Greek inventor. "You know I can't stand your voice." Mechanicles glowered at Alaric before turning back around.

"Time to put our plan into action!" He stated and Abis grinned. The ground began to shake and Alaric frowned as a giant mechanical scorpion dropped from the ceiling behind his brother and his friends. "Say goodnight, Aladdin!" The fat thief howled and Alaric kicked him in the shin.

"Oops, my foot slipped." He grinned wickedly and Abis scowled.

The cries from his brother and their friends had Alaric looking back over at the group. The scorpion was making a mess of the roof of the cave, its stinger cracking the rockwork. All at once rumble rained down.

"Al!" Alaric cried out and for a moment all was silent, with the exception of the villains who were still laughing maniacally.


	52. The Flawed Couple part two

The Flawed Couple part 2

_"Al!" Alaric cried out and for a moment all was silent, with the exception of the villains who were still laughing maniacally_

The boy sighed with relief as the rocks moved around and out came Genie as a monster truck.

"Sunday sunday sunday!" Genie shouted as an announcer. "One day only, it's rock crushing genie madness! See the genie emerge on stage from one ton of bone-breaking rubble! Be there!" Genie shouted as he drove them away from the rubble.

"They got away, sir." Haroud stated and Mechanicles waved a hand at him.

"All according to plan. They won't be able to get out."

"Wonderful." Alaric muttered sarcastically. "You know how much I enjoy your company."

"You just watch, boy," Mechanicles stated with an evil grin. "You're brother and his friend will soon succumb to the stones and be at our mercy!"

"Mm-hm, you just keep thinking that." Alaric retorted.

* * *

><p>"Well, we can't go back that way. We're trapped!" Aladdin sighed, looking at the piles of rocks.<p>

"With Abis Mal and Mechanicles." Jasmine added and we all knew something bad was going to happen.

"I told you this Good Samaritan bit would blow up in your face some day." Iago grumbled. "And now the kid's stuck too!"

"Iago, you were supposed to go with him this morning." Genie said pointing a finger at the bird. "So why weren't you?"

"Hey, he's the one that left without saying anything!"

"Guys, not now." Aladdin told them. "We're sitting ducks here. We have to keep going."

"But Al, what if it's a trap?!" He asked, nervously. "How are we supposed to help shorty?"

"Here's a shekel. Invest in a clue! We are trapped in here, therefore it is a trap!"Iago snapped irritably. "And how can we worry about the kid when we're the ones that almost got pummeled by rocks!"

"Well, I don't see what choice we have." Jasmine piped up to Aladdin's defense.

"Right. Come on."He nodded and they went further into the cave.

* * *

><p>"Ooh, there he is! Woohoo! This is so cool!" Abis Mal laughed giddily as he watched Aladdin and the gang through Mechanicles periscope.<p>

"Oh, give it a rest will you?" Alaric complained. "I'm pretty sure you've spied on someone before. This really shouldn't be new."

_"Oho, nothing you can say will upset me!"_ Abis sang and Alaric grinned wickedly.

"Is that a challenge? Are you certain about that?" He questioned, tilting his head. "Don't worry I'll come up with a good one."

"Now comes…"Mechanicles started and Abis jumped in to finish.

"The fun part!" They laughed at the same time and Alaric cringed.

"Please stop doing that."

"Pull the pink lever!" Mechanicles grinned widely.

"Pulling the pinkie!" Abis Mal said happily as he pulled it down. They watched on the screen as a pink colored beetle flew towards the group. Alaric frowned when it crawled under Iago's feathers.

"And what…exactly does that do?"

"Say, I feel kinda…" Iago started before he looked down and saw Jasmine. "Wow!" He sighed lovingly. Alaric could only raise his eyebrow.

"This is strange. I expected some sort of… ambush." Aladdin stated.

"What do they want? Why did they kidnap Alaric? What's the point of trapping us in here?" Jasmine pondered aloud.

"Well, I for one don't mind being trapped…with you." He said in an oily tone, leaning towards Jasmine lovingly. Alaric began to snicker despite the fact that he technically laughing at something the villains in front of him had done to his friend.

"Is he going to remember this?" He asked and Mechanicles shrugged.

"When I feast my peepers on you, toots, I feel like a brand new hatchling." Iago smiled and Alaric burst into laughter as Jasmine swatted him away.

"Stop playing around, Iago. We've got to find Alaric."

"Playing hard to get, is she? Well, the tougher the battle, the sweeter the conquest!" Iago smirked at her as she walked away. Alaric shook his head. _So pink means love…_ He glanced at the remaining levers. The other colors must signify something as well.

"Come on, this way." Aladdin commanded while the group continued to follow him blindly through the cave.

Mechanicles spoke with a wicked smile. "That's right, keep moving toward your inescapable doom!" He smirked and the two villains laughed.

"This evil cackling is the best part about being a villain." Abis Mal smirked.

"You mean it's the annoying part." That earned him a few dirty looks.

"Pull the green lever!" Mechanicles shouted and Abis smirked.

"Green lever, coming up!" He pulled the two levers and Alaric set to work trying to figure out which one this was. _Let's see…Green…green must be…envy! _Alaric watched the beetles on the screen as they flew towards his friends.

Iago was attempting to put the moves on Jasmine."I'm a bird of burnin' love for you!" _I am so going to tease him about this later…._ Jasmine swatted at him, missing the green beetle that landed in her hair.

"Why don't you ditch that Aladdin guy, huh? Sure he's got nice hair, but I can fly."Iago smirked and Jasmine began pouting.

"Oh, how I envy you!" She cried and Alaric groaned. "You and Genie and Carpet can all fly. I wish I could fly!"

'Huh?' Abu gave her a confused look.

"And why do we always have to follow Aladdin? How come I'm never in the lead?"Jasmine pouted again and Al turned to look at her. Iago flew up to her again.

"Say the word and he's history, my love!" He promised and Alaric shook his head. It was funny at first now it was just getting weird.

"Jasmine, if you wanna lead, go right ahead!" Aladdin said with some confusion and Jasmine pushed passed him exclaiming:

"I do!"

"Yes, they are completely at my mercy!" Mechanicles laughed. Alaric and Haroud both rolled their eyes.

"Ahem." Abis coughed. "_Our_ _mercy_. I just wanna make sure that both of our mercies are involved here. This is a multi-mercy operation!" Mechanicles waved a hand at him impatiently and this gave Alaric an idea.

"Fine, fine, fine. Now! Pull the blue and white levers!" The Greek demanded and Abis Mal nodded.

"Consider them pulled." He stated. Alaric frowned. _Blue has to sad….and white…I have no idea._

The white beetle landed on Abu, and the blue one on Carpet. All the sudden the little monkey fell to the floor of the cave laughing hysterically as if someone were tickling him. Alaric nodded. _Okay, obviously white is extreme happiness. _The boy glanced at Carpet who was now looking really sad and depressed.

"What's with those two?" Aladdin asked. _Come on Al, figure it out. _

"Oh, why can't I have that much fun? I wish I were a monkey." Jasmine sighed wistfully.

"Why would you want to change the walking perfection that mortals know only as Jasmine?!" Iago questioned in horror.

"Everybody's acting so weird." Aladdin shook his head. Alaric mentally slapped his head. "Hmm, Abis Mal and Mechanicles. Two bad tastes that taste bad together." Genie mused and Alaric snickered, earning him another set of glares from the villains. Alaric glanced at the remaining levers and grinned at the largest one.

"Psst." Alaric hissed at Abis Mal.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Just curious about that giant lever." He said innocently and Abis glanced at him. "Looks pretty important."

"Yeah…" Abis mused and then frowned. "So?" Haroud was busy elsewhere, but he was coming steadily closer and Alaric knew he'd have to work fast.

"Well…isn't this going a bit too slow? I mean you've already taken out half the team. Just jump to the big lever. Then you won't have to wait." Abis glanced at the big shiny lever again. "Come on," Alaric said slyly. "You know that you want your revenge….Just pull the lever and trap him already…"

"This has gotta be one of their tricks. But how are they doing it?" Aladdin wondered aloud from the screen.

"Oh, you'll find out, Aladdin. But by then we'll be ready to pull the big lever!" Mechanicles laughed maniacally and that finally made up Abis' mind.

"Pull the big lever? Okay, fine!" He said happily and reached for the lever in question. Mechanicles gasped.

"No, you nincompoop! We are not ready for that yet!" Mechanicles yelled, but it was too late because the fat thief had already pulled it down. On screen a giant mechanical praying mantis emerged from the floor of the tunnel before Aladdin and Genie. Alaric only hoped that this was a big setback for the villains' plans.

"Sir, what did you do?!" Haroud snapped at the fat thief who pointed a finger at Alaric.

"It's his fault! He enticed me! He made me do it!"

"Mechanicles was the one who told you to." The boy snickered and the Greek inventor growled.

"I did not mean for him to pull it now!" He snarled and Alaric only grinned at him before looking back at the screen. Abu was laughing at the mechanical insect, while Aladdin and Genie were trying to get everyone to run.

"Oh, I wish I were a fearsome engine of destruction!" Jasmine wailed and Iago flew near her.

"And the flames of my love would power you, no?"

"Come on!" Aladdin yelled at everyone. Carpet was dragging along sadly. "Run!" The large mantis made a grab for him. "Whoa!" He shouted, somersaulting out of the way.

"How does he do that?!" Abis complained and Alaric beamed.

"Skills." The thief glowered at him.

Aladdin ran until he came to a cliff and Genie shoved him out of the way. Alaric sucked in a breath as he watched his brother and Genie disappear over the edge of the cliff. The mantis turned back around and headed straight for the remaining group members.

"Oh, I wish I were plummeting to my doom!" Jasmine wailed.

"Now nothing stands between us, my celestial fruit basket of joy!" Iago exclaimed cheerfully and Alaric rolled his eyes. Abu continued to laugh hysterically, while Carpet looked down sadly.

* * *

><p>"No… no… no…Curses!" Mechanicles swore, searching every crook and cranny he could with the periscope. "There is no sign of him or his blasted genie!"<p>

"So maybe he's dead?" Abis Mal suggested and Alaric raised an eyebrow.

After a moment they toned simultaneously: "He's alive…"

"Duh." Alaric stated with a roll of his eyes. "You know he's not easy to get rid of."

"Shut up!" The two villains shouted at the same time and Alaric grinned.

"Aw, is someone mad at me?" They only glowered at him, making him snicker.

The mantis burst into the room just then, carrying Jasmine, Iago, Abu, and Carpet. Jasmine and Carpet were hanging limply, Abu was still laughing his head off, and Iago was gazing at Jasmine with a loving smile.

"Egad! Plan B!"Mechanicles exclaimed as he pulled out yet another scroll. "Capture Aladdin's friends, wait for him to rescue."

"Um, how does that help us?" Abis asked and Haroud sighed.

"Aladdin will come to us, sir."

"Oh, yeah! Of course! It's just a matter of time. Plan B is approved." He nodded and stamped the scroll.

"Where did that come from?" Alaric asked, but was ignored.

"Initial here." Mechanicles explained as he pointed to a certain spot and Abis Mal signed the scroll as he was told. Alaric shook his head.

"You guys are really weird."

Mechanicles and Abis Mal don't see them. Mechanicles was pacing, while Abis Mal ate drumsticks. "I hate waiting! We'd have him by now if some _dunderhead_ hadn't pulled the wrong lever!" Mechanicles snarled to the shorter man.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have pulled the wrong lever if… if…That kid hadn't tricked me!"

"I can't help it you're so gullible!" Alaric snickered and he caught sight of Aladdin who pressed a finger to his lips. Alaric winked at him and turned to Abis. "Are you really going to let that pigtail wearing guy call you names?"

"Hey….yeah… Well you're still not as smart as you think you are!" Abis Mal snapped at the Greek inventor who glowered at him. Genie and Aladdin exchanged smiles and crept towards the others.

"Ooh, you hear that? He doesn't think you're smart!" Alaric clicked his tongue at the Greek. Mechanicles eye twitched. Haroud decided to just stay out of it. The damage had already been done.

"Really?! Well, it was _my_ idea to mount your mood stones on _my_ insects." Mechanicles replied snootily.

"And without _my_ mood stones you'd still be boo-hoo-hoo-ing over your mint tea!" Abis Mal replied in a snarl.

"That's how they're controlling the others. Mood stones!" Aladdin gasped at the realization. It all finally made sense to him.

"I should never have approved this merger!" Mechanicles shouted.

Abis Mal picked up Mechanicles' stamp with a gleeful expression. "Oh, it's approved." He mocked and began to stamp everything on the desk. "And son's this, and this, and this, and this, and this!" Mechanicles was so angry he started babbling incoherently, trying to come up with a good comeback. Finally he just gave up and tackled the fat thief.

"Whoa! Ringside seats!" The boy cheered and Haroud rolled his eyes.

"Sir-"

"Not now, Haroud!" Abis shrieked and then grabbed the dropped stamp. "Approve this!" He sneered and stamped Mechanicles' face. The Greek gasped loudly and Alaric began to snicker.

"My face! My flawless face!" He shouted and Alaric winced.

"Now that was uncalled for! You're hurting my ears with your shrieking!" The boy whined at the inventor and Mechanicles snarled at him.

"Shut up! This is all your fault!"

"Mine!? Was it me that joined forces with a moron?!"

"Aladdin!" Haroud said aloud and the fighting stopped. Alaric scowled.

"You ruin everything." He grumbled.

Aladdin was pulling Jasmine and Iago out of the mantis' grasp. "Come on, we've got to move!" He groaned but the two were not very cooperative and really didn't want to budge. Alaric groaned as the two villains set aside their differences to take control once again.

"Not so fast!" Abis Mal yelled.

"This time we're ready!" Mechanicles smirked before he pulled the big lever again. The mantis came back to life and it dropped everyone it had been holding on to, before going to attack Aladdin and Genie.

"Say your prayers, mantis!" Genie said, turning into a missile.

"No, no no no no no, we can't have that!" Mechanicles mocked and pulled the purple lever.

"What's purple for!?" Alaric asked, but Abis just grinned.

"Smash it, Genie!" Aladdin shouted, but the purple bug had landed on Genie. He turned into a snooty looking Englishman in a nice looking suit.

"And why should I demean myself with such an act of common labor?" He asked snootily.

"Run for it, Al!" Alaric called before Haroud put a hand over his mouth.

"No, helping." Alaric retaliated by licking his hand.

"Ugh!" Haroud wiped his hand off, while Alaric spat in the floor.

"Trust me, it's no walk in the park for me either. Who knows if you even wash your hands!?"

Meanwhile knowing that he had no other means of help, Aladdin ran away from the mantis and jumped into one of the carts of ore.

"Time for the finale?" Abis Mal asked and Mechanicles nodded with a wicked grin.

"The fear stone!" He grinned and pulled the yellow lever.

"Yaaah!" Aladdin screamed when the yellow bug landed on him. Alaric realized why they had left this one for last. This one was for fear!

Two seats opened up in the mantis' abdomen with a push of a button, and Mechanicles and Abis Mal climbed inside.

"What am I doing up here?"Aladdin asked as he jumped out of the cart and ran away. "I could get hurt!" Alaric began to wiggle, feeling the rope starting to shift free from the knot it in was.

"That fear stone got you running?" Abis Mal asked, mockingly.

"Got to hide!" Aladdin said fearfully as he made frightened noises, and continued to run away. Alaric wiggled and maneuvered until finally the rope snapped. Grabbing the discarded stamp, he slapped it into Haroud's face and bounded away, as the thief spat and cursed, dodging the mantis and landing behind a cart.

"Come on, Al. You can do this." He stated quietly.

"Feel the fear welling up your soul, Aladdin?" Mechanicles laughed.

Aladdin began to hyperventilate. "I'm not afraid, it's just the stone. It's just the stone." He chanted. Alaric sighed and looked towards the others. If he could just get the stone off of one of them… Alaric darted out only to yelp when the mantis clamped him around the middle.

"Put me down!" The boy shouted, wiggling his feet. He glanced at his friends. "Come on! Do something!"

"Come out, Aladdin! Or your friends are dog meat. We'll start by stomping them, one by one." Abis Mal laughed sinisterly.

"That's right! You know we'll puree them all to get to you!" Mechanicles laughed.

"We'll start by crushing your little brother!" Abis Mal finished with a satisfied smirk and Alaric began to cry out as the machine gripped him tighter.

"Al!"

"No, I'm not afraid! Can't… let them… hurt…Alaric!" Aladdin groaned and then the yellow stone exploded from the force of his willpower. Aladdin was back to normal. He ran out of hiding.

"Over there!" Mechanicles shouted and made the mantis snap at Aladdin, but it missed and accidentally knocked over a vat of molten metal in the process. It started to melt the mantis' legs. "Uh oh…" The villains and Alaric muttered simultaneously.

"Way to aim, stupid!" Alaric yelped. Haroud began to make a hasty exit, leaving the levers accessible.

The wave of molten metal hit a column and it started to melt it away causing the ceiling to crack. "The support! If it gives the whole mountain will collapse!" Mechanicles shouted and Alaric looked for his brother.

"Al, do something before I'm melted!"

"Genie, get us outta here!" Aladdin shouted but Genie just turned up his nose, still under the influence of the stone. "My dear boy, I am a genie of the highest caliber. And I-" He started, but was cut off when the column finally collapsed.

"No!"Aladdin shouted and he ran over to the control panel pulling all the levers back. The bugs fell off his friends one by one until they were left confused.

"Whoa, what happened?" Genie asked.

"I feel so strange…" Jasmine said slowly.

"Whoa, I got such a migraine!" Iago groaned. Meanwhile, a white beetle and a green one flew towards the two villains. The white beetle landed on Mechanicles, and the green one on Abis Mal.

"Genie!? Al!? A little help here!?" Alaric snapped at them.

"Genie, now!" Aladdin yelled and Genie quickly put all of them in a rocket, tugging Alaric loose from the machine.

"Hang on!" He shouted and he managed to get them all out just before the mountain collapsed. They then landed on a cliff and looked down at the rubble below them.

"Cutting it kind of close there, weren't you?" Alaric glowered and Al laughed nervously.

"We had it covered." He stated and before Alaric could say something else Genie hugged him tightly.

"Okay, no one could have survived that." Genie said quietly, changing the subject.

"If anybody could survive, it'd be those two morons." Alaric grumbled and they all nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Under the collapsed mountain, Abis Mal and Mechanicles, still alive, were inside the mantis. "That Aladdin! He destroyed my secret hideout and foiled another villainous scheme! And don't get me started on that brat!" Mechanicles yelled before the white stone kicked in, he laughed. "And, I'm dirty! Oh, how delightful!"<p>

Abis Mal had the green stone on his hat. "I envy Aladdin. He always beats me. Has a smart little brother. And such a nice, thick head of hair." Abis Mal sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	53. As the Netherworld Turns part one

As the Netherworld Turns part 1

"Okay, okay, Abu!" I laughed as the little monkey tugged on pants leg. I knew he and Iago had been up to something since early this morning, but apparently whatever it was they now needed me for.

I stopped as we approached the door to Jafar's old lab. "Uh, Abu, what are we doing down here?"

'Iago.' Abu chattered and I sighed. Of course. Iago probably found something else to mess with and as always I had to be the one to set it right. Cautiously, I pushed open the door and peeked inside. What I saw was a great big mess.

"Iago," I sighed. "What are you doing _now_?" His back was to me and he was digging through the bookshelves tossing random books and glass jars every which way.

"It's about time you got down here!" He replied without turning around and I had to duck as a jar exploded over my head and against the wall behind me.

"Hey, watch it!" I snapped at him, but he ignored me.

"Look at this mess!" He said instead and I rolled my eyes. "Marmot guts, zebra stripes, sloth toes!? Didn't Jafar ever hear of alphabetizing?!"

"You're the one that's tossing things everywhere." I snorted and he gave me a glare. "What exactly are you looking for anyway? I thought you said everything in here was a big 'no-no' to touch?"

"Well, yeah…but some things are worth touching!" He said happily and I rolled my eyes.

"This is about something valuable isn't it?" I asked and he just started to whistle happily. I looked down at Abu. "You brought me down here for this?" I thumbed at the mess. "I'm not cleaning this up, you know. Even though I have to clean everything else you guys mess up." I grumbled the last sentence and Abu just grinned at me sheepishly. "You still haven't told me what you're looking for." Of course that was ignored by the red feathered parrot. Personally sometimes I think he should be green colored instead. Green is the color of greed they say. Though, red meaning anger has its truth too.

Iago tossed another jar over his shoulder and I step sided to avoid it smashing into my legs and I frowned at him. The jar smashed to pieces on something behind me.

"Iago, could you, I don't know, maybe…STOP throwing things at me?!" He acted like he couldn't hear me! I looked around for something to throw back at him and paused when I heard the sound of rattling nearby.

'Oh, yeah? C'mon! Hi-ya!" I turned around to see Abu about to karate chop a pair of moving shackles. Moving shackles!? The shackle struck like a snake and wrapped around Abu, one of the cuffs acting like the head of the reptile snapping at his face.

"Uh, Iago?!" I stated. "How do we fix this?" I got down and tried to pry the shackle off, but it snapped at me too. "Iago?" I turned my head to look at him, but he was still digging through the shelves. You'd think at least by now he'd have a clean shelf but, nope, it was still full of magical junk.

"That Jafar was always looking for a magical advantage. That's how he found out about the genie's lamp." Iago said conversationally, apparently having not heard the struggles that Abu and I were having with the reptilian like shackle. "But could he organize? No! How's a bird supposed to find the Eye of Gazeem in this pigsty?!"

"Well, it would help you if you didn't chunk everything into the floor!" I shouted at him and the shackle tossed Abu against the far wall. The stone Abu hit began to shift and go inwards. I gasped as Abu disappeared when the wall spun. There in his place was a large blue gem on a fancy and ancient looking pedestal.

"Uh, Iago? What does the Eye of Gazeem looking like?" I asked and I knew he had turned around when there was sharp intake of breath.

"Life is good!" He proclaimed and landed near me. Abu began shrieking at us from behind the wall. Iago rolled his eyes. "Huh, some monkeys." He muttered and I reached forward and pressed the stone. The wall spun, putting the gem out of sight again and there was Abu chattering at us angrily, fist extended.

"Don't get mad at me! Iago did it!" I said and the little monkey scowled at Iago.

"Stop, look, and drool!" The parrot grinned greedily and pressed the stone again, once Abu was about of the way. The wall spun once more and there was the gem.

Abu's eyes grew bigger with greed. 'Oohh.' I shook my head. The things those two got googly-eyed for.

"This is what we've been searchin' for! This is…the Eye of Gazeem."

"Why were you looking for it?" I asked suspiciously. "What's it do?" Abu began look nervous as well. Iago had told us enough stories about cursed objects that Jafar had and we both shared the same unease about this object cursed or not.

'I don't know…' The little monkey began and Iago put his wings on us.

"Do not fear the Eye. It is our key to big money."

"Oh Allah help us." I groaned. "Not again."

"One rub gives you the power to walk through solid walls."

"As in the royal treasure room?" I asked with a frown. Iago merely nodded as Abu laughed greedily. "Guys, come on! Do you really think that this is going to work?"

"Yeah, we waltz in, take what we want, and then waltz right out! I wonder why Jafar went to so much trouble to hide it."

'Huh? Uh, oh…' Abu chattered and I frowned.

"Eh, no matter. You rub first." He told Abu who glanced at me. I shook my head at him.

"Whoa, wait a second! That's definitely a good reason to put it back." I reached forward to push the stone and suddenly felt myself being tackled to the ground by a wild parrot.

"Are you crazy!? I just told you not to be scared of it?!"

"Iago! You just said that Jafar hid it! If he didn't want to touch it, then how do you know that it won't kill you or something? I say, put it back and forget it."

"Come on, you know you want to pull one over on ol' Rasoul. Do this with us!"

"That's not funny, Iago. I'm serious."

"So am I," He said in that patronizing tone. "You can walk through the walls to his room and make some sort of prank and then walk back out like you weren't even in there." Well, that did sound kind of fun… "We won't have to use doors!"

"Are you sure about this?" I asked nervously, glancing at the gem which, to me, felt like it was pulsing something sinister. "I don't like the looks of it and if Jafar had it hid…."

"Relax kid! Just rub the stone! We'll all rub at the same time, okay?" Iago told me and Abu. I sighed. I was going to have to keep an eye on them somehow.

"Okay, okay, fine, but if this ends up doing something horrible, I'm telling Genie." Genie seemed to be more firm than Al when it came to reprimanding Iago and he knew it.

Iago gulped. "Fair enough…." He muttered and then cleared his throat. "Ready? Go!" Together we reached forward and began to rub the Eye's smooth surface. It began to glow and spin beneath our hands and I wanted to pull my hand back. A dark cloud appeared over our heads and it reminded me of the portals that Mozenrath sometimes made with his gauntlet. It began to widen and spin and like a vacuum it started to suck up everything in the entire room!

"Iago! What's going on!?" I shouted, trying to keep from flying off into the whirlwind above us. My hand slipped from the gem's pedestal and I flew up in the air, Iago and Abu not far behind.

"Yaahh! We're gonna die!" Iago wailed and we went inside the portal. It closed up as soon as we entered and everything went dark.

I woke up to find myself facing the ceiling and I was lying flat on my back. I was still in Jafar's lab, I knew from the state of the room, but for some reason everything seemed darker. "Oh, man what just happened?" I asked, sitting up slowly. "Iago? Abu?" I frowned as I looked around, noticing that my voice had an odd echo to it. I spotted to the two animals lying in a pile on the floor.

"Ugh….Abu, get off my face!" Iago growled and he tossed the monkey off him. His voice was echo sounding too. "Huh? Is it night already?" He wondered, looking around.

"How long have we been down here? And why hasn't anyone come looking?" I questioned and Iago shrugged. Abu suddenly jumped between us, looking frightened and wild and he began chattering and motioning so fast that neither Iago (if he had been paying attention that is) nor I could understand.

"Yeah, we must have passed out or somethin'." He said to me and then froze. "Hey, did you just go through that wall?" We looked at Abu who nodded frantically.

'Uh huh, uh huh!'

Iago whooped excitedly and few up in the air. "Oh, baby, let's do it again!" Abu shook his head and started to back away.

'Nuh uh, nuh uh! Eek!'

"No, wait!" I said, but he had already grabbed Abu and headed through the wall. I stood up and walked towards the wall, sticking my hand out cautiously. My hand went through. Curious now, I stuck my head through. I felt the cool sensation of stone and then the outside air.

"Whoa…" I had to admit, sticking your head through a wall, without a window was pretty neat. However, the feeling that I usual got when something bad was about to happen or had happened, bubbled back to the surface. What was going to happen now? Would we be stuck like this forever?

A sense of intuition hit me and I wondered what else I could do with this new found ability. I braced myself and backed out of the wall to get a head start. I was going to see if I could fly. Al would call this stupid, but I just had to know. I ran for it and burst through the wall, soaring a bit through the air. I prayed that I had been right about this, but gravity began to pull me down.

I shut my eyes and then heard a screech. I landed on something hard and solid and cracked an eye open.

"How-how did you do that?" Iago inquired in awe and I shrugged. "Did you know you could do that?" I shook my head. Iago rolled his eyes. "Fine time to experiment."

"Shut up." I stated and then grinned at him. "Wanna race to the treasure room? Bet, I can get there before you and Abu!"

"You're on kid!" He laughed and we darted through the next wall, gliding over the air as we landed into the next building with a 'whee' of giddiness.

"The royal treasure room, monument to Agrabah's cultural heritage." Iago announced and I shook my head at him. "Coin bath!" He suddenly hollered and leapt for the nearest pile of gold.

"Iago!" I laughed and then stopped. Iago passed right through the pile of coins. It was like…he couldn't touch them…

"Hey!" he shouted indignantly and Abu and I scrambled to find something to touch. Abu opted for a big red ruby and I went for the nearest thing, which was a gold platted sword. My hand went through it like it was nothing. Uh-oh.

"We can't touch anything!?" I turned to Iago. "Why can't we touch anything!?"

"Look at…what is…? How did…? No, it's not fair!" Iago wailed. "We doing just pass through walls! We pass through everything!" Abu came up and kicked Iago in the butt angrily and surprisingly made contact. "….Except my toosh."

"Good." I said simply. "Now, I'm going to throttle you!"

"Hey, don't blame me!" Iago snapped at me and Abu. "It's Jafar's fault, leaving dangerous spells just lyin' around. He-" Iago was cut off at eth sound of the door to the treasury opening and we all whirled to face the door. Rasoul appeared and pointed a finger at us.

"There!"

"Do as I do." Iago told us, but I frowned.

"I'm not listening to you anymore!" I turned to face the burly guard. "Look, we can explain!" I began, but he as usual ignored me.

"Rasoul, what a pleasant surprise!" Iago gushed and Abu nodded.

'Hello…' The monkey chattered, but they were ignored too. Fazal and Hakim carted in a treasure chest and dumped it right were Iago and Abu were standing. A horrible realization came to me instantly. They couldn't see or hear us!

"What's the big idea?!" Iago shouted from the gold and the guards left, slamming the doors shut and locking them.

"They can't see us." I said and he turned to me. "Or hear us." I gulped and met Iago's eyes. "Iago…what did that stone _do_ to us?"

"No, no…you're wrong!" He exclaimed nervously, shaking his head. When Iago got nervous, he got panicky. "They _did_ see us, and they're gonna tell the Sultan! The jig is up, I'm out!"

"Iago, they didn't see us! They can't hear us! Something is really, really wrong here!" I shouted after him as he picked up Abu to head back to Jafar's lab. I followed him apprehensively.

As soon as we got back into Jafar's lab, Iago was at the Eye with Abu.

"We rub el Gazeebo, reverse the spell, and deny everything!"

'Okay!'

"Iago, I don't think-"

He didn't listen however and both he and Abu touched the Eye…or at least attempted to. Their paws and wings passed right through.

"Uh-oh!" Iago looked at me and I stood up.

"I'm telling Genie! Maybe since he's magic he can hear us!" I darted for the wall, I knew would take in the throne room's direction and Iago and Abu followed.

We found everyone in the throne room, gathered around the Sultan's throne on pillows. There was an empty one beside Genie that I was sure was supposed to have me in it.

"Al! You gotta help us!" Iago shouted at Aladdin.

"Is it a…giraffe?"

"Huh?" Iago, Abu, and I said simultaneously. Then it hit me.

"Aw! I like to play this game!" I whined and Iago hit me on the head.

"Hey! Focus! You're supposed to be getting Big Blue's attention!" I scowled at him and went up to Genie.

"Genie! Can you hear me!?" I tried to poke him, but of course my finger went through him. "Genie?"

"No, no, not a giraffe!" The Sultan laughed and Iago turned to my brother again.

"That's right Al." he said sweetly and I knew he was about to explode. "It's a bird, that can't touch things!"

"How about….a camel?" Jasmine suggested and the Sultan shook his head.

"No no no!"

"Wrong answer!" Genie announced, startling me. "I know, monkey!" His head changed into Abu's. "It's gotta be monkey!"

"Monkey is correct."

"Yes!" Genie cheered and turned into a bouncing funny looking tiger. "Guessing it what jinnis do the best! Woohoohoohoo!"

"Oh, am I interrupting playtime? I'm so sorry!"

"Iago, they can't hear us!" I turned back to Genie. "Genie, do something!" Genie suddenly dug at his ear like he had heard something and I waited. "Genie?"

"My turn, my turn!" Genie said and I sighed. So much for that.

Iago was still trying to get my brother's attention. "Hey, I'm talkin' to you!" Al got a contemplative look on his face.

"Monkey…hmm, where is Abu, anyway?" He asked.

"Yeah and has anyone seen shorty? He loves this game." Genie added and Iago frowned.

"Oh ho! Al! Have you ever seen me do this before?!" He thrust his wings through Al's head. "I don't think so! I said, we can't touch anything, Al!" he was getting really upset now. "LOOK!" He screamed. After a moment he calmed down a little and came to sit next to me and Abu.

"You know what, fellas? I really don't think they can see or hear us." He looked at me and we exchanged looks of horror.

"Of course they can't." A voice stated calmly behind us.

"Ahh!" We yelped and whirled around. Abu and Iago hid behind my legs when I stood up and we stared at a rotund man in a fur lined hat. He was no bigger than the sultan and looked about as friendly.

"Hey, what're you tryin' to do? You-you almost gave me a-" He paused and stepped forward. "You can hear us!? You can see us!?"

"Welcome, little friends." The man said happily and extended his hand to each of us. Iago took his hand and then looked shocked.

"You can feel us! Wait, you're not a sorcerer, are you?" He gasped suddenly. "You are! You cursed them, didn't you? Al's always making these sorcerers mad. Whatever the street rat did, I swear I was no part of it! Though I can't speak for the kid or the monkey…"

"Hey!"

"What? You are just as guilty, mister spit in an evil genie's face!"

The man began to laugh, amused by us and we looked back at him. "Good heavens! I'm no sorcerer." I tilted my head.

"You…seem sort of familiar…have we met?"

He chuckled. "I am Bobolonius, grandfather to your Little Bobo."

"Little Bobo?" Iago and Abu asked together and I looked over my shoulder. That's when I saw it. The same kindly face.

"You're the Sultan's grandfather?" I asked and he nodded with a smile. I held out my hand again. "Happy to meet you, sir." Iago slapped my hand down and I frowned at him as he landed on my shoulder. He was eyeing Bobolonius like he was crazy.

"That would make you…dead." He snorted and suddenly I froze. Oh yeah….

'Yeah!' Abu agreed, climbing up to sit on my other shoulder.

"Oh, quite so." Bobolonius agreed. "We are in the Netherworld, the Land of the Dead. Everyone's dead here."

"Cuckoo bird…." Iago muttered in my ear, then aloud: "Oh _Bobolonius_!" He sang sarcastically. "_Hello_! _They're_ not dead." He pointed at Al and everyone else. "_I'm_ not dead. _Alaric_ and _Abu_ aren't dead. Are you?"

"No." Abu and I said and he nodded.

"See! And you're walking and talking up a storm yourself. You follow me?"

The old man blinked. "Well, yes, but you s-"

"Don't interrupt!" Iago shouted, readying himself for a grand speech. Or at least a speech only he would proclaim as grand. "All that aside, the number one reason I know we're not in the Land of the Dead is…we didn't die! To be in the land of the dead, you gotta die! And we haven't done anything all day that would make us die." He stiffened suddenly and so did I.

"Except…rub the Eye of Gazeem…" I gulped looked at him, his eyes were wide. Abu clutched my shoulder. Then they began to sob loudly and uncontrollably, running about the room.

"The Eye of Gazeem killed us!" Iago wailed and stopped to roll on the floor. "That's why we can go through walls! That's why we're here in the Netherlands and they're out there in happy land!" Bobolonius bent down and patted Iago. I was too much in shock to do anything but watch them cry. Dead? Just like that?

"Oh, there there, my loud little friend. It just takes some getting used to, really." He said softly.

A puff of familiar purple smoke appeared above his head and we looked up. "Oh, stop ya bellyaching! It's enough to wake the dead, really." That voice! It could only belong to the weirdest dead guy I know…

"Oh, not _you_!" I groaned and turned around. Abu and Iago clung to my legs, hiding.

"It's Ayam Aghoul!" Iago shrieked.


	54. As the Netherworld Turns part two

As the Netherworld Turns part 2

Aghoul jumped down from the smoke cloud and on top of Bobolonius sending him through the floor and out of sight. "In living color!" He laughed and eyed us. "Bird, boy, and monkey, so nice to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same." I muttered and Iago hit me hard on the leg.

"The pleasure's ours! Really!" He said and I frowned at Aghoul.

"Ah ha ha," He waved a finger at us. "I know what you're thinking: "Didn't Aladdin leave him trapped in the Netherworld?" Why so he did. And I'm still here too!" He walked over to where my brother was sitting and ran a hand through him. "And he's still out there, in _happy_ land." He mocked and we started to back away. Maybe we could make a run for it…

"Yeah, I hear ya. Life's not fair." Iago stated and we turned to flee. Aghoul popped in front of us and we paused.

"Don't leave, I've got good news."

"What good news?" I asked suspiciously and Aghoul grinned at us.

"And bad news." He added. "The good news: you're not dead."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"The Eye of Gazeem, just a cheap spell. Only sends you to the Land of the Dead, doesn't actually _make_ you dead."

"Bobo was wrong! We're not dead!" Iago cried happily and he and Abu started to dance. "Let's boogaloo!"

"What's the bad news, Aghoul?" I demanded and they stopped dancing. The Duke of the Undead smirked at me.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you boy." I folded my arms across my chest. "Of course that news means I can make you that way. That's the bad news. It's only fair. Can't have revenge on Aladdin, you're the next best thing." Aghoul stepped forward and Iago and Abu fled.

"Aladdin! Help!" They screamed and tried to get at my brother again.

"Now let's see…shall I bring out my skeleton friends?" Aghoul began to tap his chin in thought and frantically tried to get Genie's attention.

"Genie, please hear us! Do something or we're really dead!" No response.

"Oh, I know, some thirsty bloodworms. Wait!" Aghoul grinned. "Oh, _Joel_!" An ugly dog-like monster with a rat tail appeared growling and snapping at us.

"What is that?!" I asked and Aghoul smirked.

"Like my pet?"

"Uh, let me think…No!"

Aghoul laughed. "Oh, I can tell we are going to have so much fun." He turned to the dog. "Lookie, lookie, Joel! Live ones!" The monster dog began to back us up growling and licking it's jaws.

"Oh, ah! Dead end!" Iago screamed.

"Not yet!" I stated and picking up Abu and Iago and backed up through the wall. The ugly beast stuck its head out of the wall but it couldn't follow thankfully. I floated towards the next building before Aghoul could see where we went.

"Good thinking, kid. I forgot we could do that."

I sighed and looked at the two animals. "We've got to find a place to hide."

* * *

><p>"We're not dead, but we're stuck in the Land of the Dead." Iago continued, pacing back and forth. "I do not like this living like a dead person stuff!" We were currently in one of the many unused rooms in the palace, hoping that Aghoul was still far from finding us. Abu and I were against the wall. I was resting my head against my knees.<p>

"What are we going to do?" I asked, looking him from my knees. "We're stuck!"

"We gotta find someone to rub the Eye of Gazeem again so we can get outta this place."

"But how? We can't communicate with anyone but dead people! And besides, how do you know that will even work?"

"Hey, it got us here, didn't it? Now, somebody else rubs. That big hole opens, and whoosh! We swim right out!" Iago began to walk away and Alaric and Abu followed him. We walked into the next hallway and saw Genie and Al playing chess.

"But that still leaves us with the problem of even telling someone." I stated, pointing at Al and Genie. "They can't hear us."

"Hold the phone, Al! I hear something…weird! It sounds like…the despairing wail of a tormented soul!"

"Tormented soul? That's us! Genie can hear us?" Iago landed on Genie's shoulder. "Genie!" He yelled in his ear.

"Hey, I'm hearing it again! That wailing soul thing?"

"Wailing soul thing?" Al asked and Abu and I sat down to see if Genie was going to figure it out.

"You know. Voices from beyond. Specters. Phantasms. Ghosts, Al!"

"Oh, yeah?" Al asked skeptically. "What're they saying?" Genie turned into a secretary and pulled out a sheet of paper from a typewriter.

"Okay, let me read it back to you." He began and then turned to normal. "It says. "revenon' à nos moutons". Apparently they're French." I smacked my forehead. Great Genie thinks we're French.

"Did he just say something about…sheep?" I asked and Iago scowled from beside Genie.

"Not even close, you jerk!"

"Hey, Iago….why-why haven't they gone to see where we are? Aren't they worried?" Iago looked at me with a shrug.

"Maybe the whole worlds out of balance, because we're stuck between living and dead!"

"I'm getting bad vibes, Al." Genie shivered. "I think these are very hostile spirits. Hey, I know what we need! Tada!" Genie made an odd machine appear and I came closer to get a better look. "What's that?" Al and I asked at the same time, though he couldn't possibly know that.

"This is an ecto-alarm. A ghost repellent! Listen." Genie pressed the button. A high pitched sound came from the machine and Iago, Abu, and I had to cover our ears to block out the sound. It was so awful we had to flee to another room.

Someone clicked their tongue behind us and we stiffened. "That will never work!"

"Bobolonius!" I sighed with relief. "We're glad to see you!"

"Quit doing that!" Iago snapped and patted him.

"Sir, do you know how we can talk to them?"

"You must wait until they are asleep." Bobolonius smiled. "You can talk to them in their dreams."

"Wow! Really?" I asked and Iago frowned.

"Bobo, baby, I appreciate your Netherworld expertise, but aren't you going a little far this time?"

"Fe fi fo fum, I smell the blood of a living one." Aghoul's voice came from the upper part of the hall.

"Duck and cover!" I hissed and dove for the nearest wall. We waited a moment and then I checked the hall. "It's clear!" I declared and then Iago sighed.

"Okay, we talk to them in their dreams."

* * *

><p>We found Genie, Al, and Jaz in her bedroom. Al was gazing out the window a worried look on his face and Jasmine was about to fall asleep, so I inched closer, deciding to try and talk to her first. Genie came over there and shook her awake though.<p>

"Jasmine!" He said quickly and Al looked back over.

"Aw, you were that close!" Iago scowled and I nodded.

"Up, up, up! Gotta stay awake, or the ghosties'll get us!"

"I'm awake!" Jasmine said tiredly. "I was just, she paused and yawned, resting my eyes."

"It's okay. She doesn't have to stay up, Genie." Al said gently and I grinned.

"Yes!" Abu and Iago celebrated.

"But I want to stay up. I'm worried about them two. Alaric's never just left without a reason or Abu."

"Eh, what about me?" Iago asked jealously. "Nobody cares about the parrot."

"I care about you."

"You don't count, you're here with me." He stated, but I knew he appreciated it.

"Yeah, I know." Al said quietly. "I'm really worried."

Genie sighed. "You know Iago's probably dragged him into something."

I gave the parrot a smug look and he glared at me. "Don't say a word." He snapped.

"I don't need too, Genie just did." Abu and I laughed making him glower at the both of us.

"I'll go see if the guards have spotted him." Jasmine murmured, getting up from the bed. As soon as she left, Genie wandered over to Al.

"There there, Al. I'm sure monkey-boy and Alaric are fine….unless the ghosties got 'em! Well, I'd better get to layin' ghost traps." Genie put bear traps all along the floor and Iago rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure that's necessary?" Al asked and Genie turned into a gypsy woman, tossing bones onto the floor.

"The bones say spirits be here, and the bones don't lie." He turned to normal. "They may joke about your weight, but they never lie." Al shook his head and Genie offered him a drink. "Down some java, man! If you fall asleep they can haunt your dreams."

"Argh, how does Genie know this stuff?" Iago snarled in anger.

"I don't know, but I'm getting tired myself." I yawned. "Someone better fall asleep soon!"

"Ah, that's okay, Genie. I'm not going to sleep until Abu and Alaric are back. Why don't you go get some rest?"

"With the spooks all around us? You're joking right?" Genie asked him nervously.

"Have I ever mentioned to either of you that I do not like jinnis?" Iago hissed and I sighed.

"Besides…I can't sleep knowing that short man is missing. It just makes me too worried."

"Yeah, me too. I just hope that wherever he is, Iago and Abu are with him."

Genie grinned. "I'm sure they are. Iago really likes that kid." I elbowed the parrot who tried not to be phased by what they were saying.

Al smiled. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

><p>"It's about time." Iago groaned and I looked over to see Al had finally shut his eyes. We got up and stared at him. "Are we ready?" He asked and Abu and I nodded. We did a little jump and our bodies disappeared into Al's head.<p>

We landed in the streets of Agrabah. I was about to ask where Al was when he ran by.

"Al! We need your help!" Iago called and Al skidded to a halt before running back to us. He gathered up Iago and Abu and pushed them into my arms, before grabbing hold of me and making us run with him.

"I know, guys!"

"You…do?" I asked in confusion and he nodded.

"Yeah! The giant eye is attacking Agrabah!"

"The what?" Iago questioned and we looked behind us. "Ahh!" There was a literally a giant eye chasing us! A giant _blue_ eye.

"Oh, man, like he doesn't get enough of this stuff when he's awake!" Iago complained. We had to dodge as the eye shot a beam at us.

"We've gotta find a way to stop the eye!" Al said and I shook my head.

"No we don't! This is a dream and you've got to listen!"

"I don't think so." Al stated. "I mean, look at it."

"Yeah, exactly. Random things have happened before, but isn't this a bit too far?" I asked and then glanced down. "Err, besides…you're not wearing pants."

"This is a dream!" Al exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"No kidding!"

"Now, we're getting somewhere!" Iago sighed.

* * *

><p>After explaining to my brother and after much reprimanding of Iago by Al, we went and waited in Jafar's lab.<p>

"There they are!" I smiled as Al and Genie ran into the room. Iago cheered.

"The Eye of Gazeem!" Genie pointed out and Al nodded.

"Right where they said it would be."

"Yes! As soon as Al rubs the Eye of Gazeem we'll be home sweet home!"

"Uh, just a thought, but did anyone bother to check and see where Aghoul was?"

"Does that answer your question?" Iago squeaked, pointing behind me and I turned to see Aghoul.

"See? The villain ruins everything!" I stated and Abu hit me this time

Aghoul grinned at us wickedly. "As soon as _Al _rubs the Eye of Gazeem I'll pull him into the Netherworld with you and me. And that's when the fun begins. Revenge at last! Aladdin will be sucked into the Netherworld the moment he rubs the eye of Gazeem." A clink had us looking over at Al and Genie and I laughed. Genie had just shackled Al to the ground.

"What's this?" My brother asked.

"Safety precaution. Without it you'd be sucked into the Netherworld the moment you rubbed the Eye of Gazeem! Not what we want!"

"Way to go Genie!" I cheered and Aghoul growled at me.

"Drat! No matter. I've got other tricks up my sleeve."

'Aladdin! Go away!' Abu cried.

"Al! It's a trap!" Iago called.

"He can't hear you, remember?" Aghoul laughed and snapped his fingers. The ugly dog thing appeared. "Keep an eye on our guests, Joel. If they so much as bat an eye, eat 'em." I shielded Iago and Abu and we pressed against the wall, helpless to do anything to stop Aghoul from doing whatever he was planning.

"Ready?" Genie questioned.

"On three." Al confirmed. "One, two, three!" He shouted, rubbing the Eye on three.

"No, wait!" Genie wailed. "I'm not ready!" Genie flew up into the portal and Al tried to reach up and grab him.

"Genie, grab my hand!" Aghoul got in the way and took Al's hand away, pulling himself out of the Netherworld.

"No!" I yelled as the portal closed.

"Did you miss me?" Ayam asked Al and glared at him. Genie floated nearby having not taken notice of us yet.

"Oh, I thought he'd go "one, two, three and then rub…" He turned and beamed. "Hey guys!" he came closer and then paused as Joel growled at him. "Whoa ugly, dog!"

"Yeah, we're a little stuck here, Genie."

"Oh, the hours I've spent picturing the day we'd be together again." Aghoul stated like an old friend reminiscing. Al was stuck to the floor, unable to get very far and the Duke was getting closer, a skull in his hand. "Actually, it was dull and tedious."

"That's why you get a hobby!" I stated and Genie chuckled. Joel growled.

Ayam threw the skull at Al and it explodes, but Al was able to roll away. I knew he wouldn't be able to last long.

"The Netherworld's not exactly a lively place, as I'm sure your friends and your brother will tell testify. Wave hi to your friends in the Nether-Netherland, Aladdin!" Ayam taunted. "Enjoying the show, fellas? You've got the best seats in the house." He threw another skull at Al and it misses yet again.

"Ugh, I don't like him." Genie stated, hugging me, Abu, and Iago to him. We watched as Al caught the next skull thrown at him and tossed it back at Ayam knocking him unconscious. Al rolled to his stomach and tried to reach the Eye, but he was too far.

"We've got to get someone else to rub the Eye." I stated. "Al can't reach."

"Genie," Iago said frantically. "Who's nearby and still asleep?"

"Bobolonius!" I called and he rose up from the floor.

"Little Bobo usually sleeps late."

"Little Bobo?" Genie questioned.

"The Sultan!" I said and Joel growled at me.

"Over here!" Bobolonius called, shaking his butt at the ugly dog. "Can't catch me!" Joel growled and leapt at him. Bobolonius ducked and the dog-thing went flying out through the wall and then it fell to the ground.

"Yeah!" Genie grinned. "Dead man's got the moves!" He and Bobolonius high-fived.

"Thank you, thank you." he bowed and I turned to Abu and Iago.

"You two get the Sultan. You guys will be faster than me." They nodded and disappeared. Genie, Bobolonius, and I turned back to the scene below us.

"You can run, but you can't…oh dear," Aghoul mocked getting up from the floor. "I guess you can't run. Enough dilly-dallying!" He snarled and a scythe appeared in his hands. "I'll just destroy you, then I can torment you forever in the Netherworld, along with your brother!" Al rolled away, and I was grateful for his agility. Ayam was getting angrier by the moment.

"Hold still, blast you!" He hissed and then the door to the lab opened.

"Sultan!" Al yelled and took the momentary opportunity that had opened when Ayam had looked to see who had opened the door. He kicked the undead guy and knocked the scythe out of his hands. It was just lucky that the Sultan dodged when he did or he might have gotten his head cut off. The Sultan rubbed the stone and the whirlwind appeared again.

"Where am I?" He questioned and I looked at Iago.

"Sleepwalker." He rolled his eyes and I grinned.

"I'll explain later just hang on!" Al said to him.

"Go quickly! You haven't much time!" Bobolonius said to us. Genie wrapped an arm around me and I waved to the man as we got ready to go through the portal.

"Goodbye!" I called and he waved back.

"Good luck!"

Iago and Abu jumped into my arms and I held them as we neared the portal. Aghoul had nothing to hold to and was slowly heading for us.

"No! No, not the Netherworld!" He howled.

Al grabbed hold of Genie's hand and I smiled. Something gripped my ankle and I started to slip from Genie's arms.

"At least one of you is staying!" Aghoul stated and I kicked at him.

"Well, it's not me your creepo!" I shouted and tossed Iago and Abu at Al. they clung to him and turned so that I could fight with Aghoul better. A tug of war ensued between Genie and Aghoul.

"You won't be rid of my street rat mark my words!" Ayam snarled, starting to lose his grip. "I'll get my revenge!"

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that revenge is overrated?" I asked and gave him a good kick in the face. He let go and Genie clung to me as the portal closed.

'Aladdin!' Abu chattered and clung to his neck.

"Hey, Abu!"

"Qué pasa, Little Bobo?" Genie grinned at the Sultan who gave him a very confused look. Genie continued to hang onto me.

"How did you….? Oh, my, I'm very confused."

"It's a long story." I laughed.

"Good to be back among the living." Iago sighed and I looked at him.

"You said it."

Genie chuckled.

Iago landed on my shoulder. "Now let's vamoose, shall we? Jafar's lab gives me the willies! I am going out that door and I am never coming…"He stopped and I looked over to see that Abu had once again found a hidden wall panel. A giant black orb was reveled and the look on Iago's face spoke volumes.

"… Back. It's the Orb of Kanish! I've been lookin' for this!" He flew off my shoulder and landed by the orb. Abu grabbed him by the tail feathers and I snickered.

'Yeah, yeah.' Abu rolled his eyes.

"No, Abu, you don't understand. One lick gives you the power to turn figs into gold and nutmeats into precious gems! It's our key to the big money!" He turned to me. "Come on kid!"

"I think that's quite enough exploring cursed objects for a while." Genie told him and I smiled up at him.

"You can say that again."

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	55. Love at First Sprite part one

Love at First Sprite part 1

"Guys! You are going to get me into so much trouble!" I blurted, my hands gripping my hair, at the parrot and the monkey who were tossing plates and such at one another. I had only walked out of the room for a moment and came back to utter destruction. The entire dining hall was in pieces and broken things were everywhere. Al had left me in charge of them while he went flying with Carpet. He was going to kill me! Not to mention the Sultan or Jasmine! The two animals paused in their fighting to shoot me sheepish looks before resuming their fighting.

"Knock it off!" I shouted angrily and they turned and pelted me with water from a vase that had lost its flowers, soaking me instantly. I spat out the water and growled at them. "You are so going to get it!" I picked up a pillow and threw it at them. I gaped as feathers went everywhere from a hole already been cut into it! The extra mess just made the animals fight harder.

"Ow! You uncivilized little simian!" Iago shouted at Abu as he held a broken plate towards the little monkey who was holding a broken vase. "I'll teach you etiquette if I have to ram it down your throat!"

"Oh, man! I'm going to be in so much trouble!" I covered my face with my hands with a groan. Splat! I uncovered my face to see Iago and Abu looking at me and I felt chocolate slide down my face. I touched my head and more went down my cheeks.

"That is it!" I shouted and jumped at them. Food and objects went everywhere and I lost track of time, just trying to smash their heads in. I fell backwards after Abu pulled a rug out from under me and I smacked into something before making a grab for him. Someone cleared their throat and I jumped in my spot, turning to see Genie looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Genie! Oh, it's um, I-I can explain…"

"It's not how it looks!" Iago shouted and we all gave Genie cheesy grins.

"I'll be the judge of how it looks." Genie stated and he made two other people pop into the room. The round woman had a large purple dress on and an animal around her shoulders. With a manacle she leaned towards a particularly large broken mountain of things.

"The style is so primitive. Yet the piece does speak to me." She said snootily. The thin man with sunglasses and a blue shirt and red vest looked at another pile of junk.

"Speak? No way. It screams. Screams of the internal struggle." I stifled a snicker and the large woman came over to see what the hippie thought.

"Hm, a bold interpretation." The woman stated and Genie came over to run a finger across the messy wall.

"I say it screams of sloppy eating and bad manners." Genie looked at the three of us with a frown and I grimaced.

"Ah, we have a perfectly good explanation for this." Iago started. "Um-"

"Don't you always?" We all jumped turned to see Jasmine standing behind us, hands on her hips, and next to her was Sultan. "Go ahead." She encouraged, looking at us amusedly, and Iago and Abu both paused. I didn't know where to start, so I hoped that Iago would explain. Abu tried to say something, and ended up burping aloud much to Iago's disgust. Abu put a hand over his mouth and apologized to Jasmine who tried not to giggle. The Sultan looked at us and I grimaced again. I may have not started it, but I was involved.

"Well, we were, uh, guarding the banquet and uh, and we saw the…dreaded hemogoblin!" Iago finally said and I groaned.

"Please." The snooty genie–lady said. Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"The dreaded hemogoblin?" She asked skeptically.

"Yeah, yeah!" Iago stated. "And he was eating food and trashing the place and howling for the Sultan's blood!" Abu tried to howl like a scary monster the best he could and I shook my head. Things just got worse.

"Oh, my word." Sultan said and I groaned quietly. He believes that tall tale!

"Right…" Hippie Genie said and the two judges disappeared, leaving Genie himself. Iago grabbed hold of Abu's mouth and showed his teeth to Sultan.

"The vicious fangs!" He shouted and then lifted Abu's paw. "The saber sharp claws! It was risky, but we took him on." Iago finished and Abu growled and howled, acting out the monster. Abu burped and fell back, Iago catching him and I groaned. Things were getting way out of hand.

"How brave." Jasmine stated rolling her eyes and we grimaced.

"Oh, my yes!" The Sultan agreed not catching Jasmine's sarcasm.

"It was nothing." Iago stated waving him off, but Jasmine shook her head.

"Oh, no." She said with an odd tone. "You two deserve medals…" Iago and Abu beamed and I groaned.

"Yes, medals!" The Sultan exclaimed and he leaned down to give the gold to them. Jasmine frowned and hurried to finish what she was saying.

"For the most ridiculous fabrication I have ever heard." She ended and the Sultan pulled his hand back.

"So there's no hemogoblin?" He asked and Jasmine leaned towards him.

"No, father." She whispered and his eyes widened. "Quite a relief I'd say." He told us and Jasmine looked at me. I gave her a cheesy grin and she was about to get on to me when I heard Al. He flew in on Carpet like a surfer and landed in front of Iago, Abu, and I. He jumped off of Carpet, sweeping Jasmine up in a hug and he spun her around.

"Jasmine, you should have seen us! We went up higher than ever!" He beamed and then turned to Carpet. "Way to fly Rug-man!" Carpet high-fived him and then...he saw the mess.

"Uh, what happened here?" Al asked looking around the room. Genie grabbed Iago and Abu and held them up for Al to see.

"Meet Hurricane Abu and Tropical Disturbance Iago." He announced while Iago and Abu both gave him cheesy looks. Al scowled and then his eyes landed on me.

"Alaric." He toned and I shifted.

"Um, it was a…accident?" I tried and he narrowed his eyes more before turning to the Sultan.

"I'm sorry, Sultan." He said and then turned back to Iago and Abu. "We talked about this, guys. I guess it's no more palace for you." Panicked Abu and Iago latched from Genie's grip and latched onto the Sultan's ankles.

"Have mercy your highness!" Iago wailed.

"Oh, I think they've learned their lesson, Aladdin." The Sultan said and I grinned a little. I knew he wouldn't kick them out.

"Yeah, well they can review the lesson while cleaning up this mess." Carpet handed brooms to Iago and Abu who took them reluctantly.

"Don't forget the kid." Iago grumbled and I growled at him.

"You started it!" I shouted and Genie stopped me from attacking him when he blew a raspberry at me. Al frowned.

"Alaric, go clean up and then come back down and help clean the mess you _helped_ make."

"But Al-"

"Now." Al snapped and I stomped out of the room.

* * *

><p>I went back down the hall after cleaning the chocolate from me and went to see how much they had actually cleaned. It looked like they just started from how little they were doing.<p>

"You always have to turn eating into a contact sport." Iago complained to Abu as they swept and I rolled my eyes. Abu screeched indignantly and I growled.

"Cut it out!" I yelled at them. "You two got me into enough trouble already. Al's mad at me now."

"Less talk, more sweep." Iago added snippily and Abu and I gave him dirty looks. I started picking up pieces of vases that we had broken.

"Quit goofin' off!" Iago shouted and I turned my head to see him flying near Abu who had paused in his sweeping. Angry, Abu smacked at him with the broom.

"Guys!" I shouted. "Can we please get through this already?" Reluctantly they stopped bickering long enough to clean the room. Once that was done it was already late at night.

"C'mon. Let's go to bed." I yawned and they followed me out into the hall too tired to argue, for once.

* * *

><p>The next morning I awoke to a commotion outside in the hall. I dressed quickly and opened my door to see a livid Sultan and a pile of mess in the floor.<p>

"Um, did someone party too hard?" I asked playfully and got the Sultan's angry look for it.

"Alaric, do you want to explain to me what this is all about?"

"Well, I would your highness, but I…I don't know how it got there." He looked confused for a moment and then sighed.

"Where are Iago and Abu? I must speak with them at once." I nodded seeing the determined look on his face.

"Okay, I'll bring them to you. I just hope it wasn't them." I went back into my room and tapped Iago. He grumbled and finally opened an eye.

"Can I help you? Please say no." He stated and I sighed.

"The Sultan wants to see you and Abu." Iago popped out from under his blanket, scowling at me.

"What now? We haven't done anything!"

"I know, but someone made a mess in the hall last night. And well…you two did start it last evening."

"Fine, but it wasn't me!" I nodded and I prodded Abu as Iago landed on my shoulder.

"Hey banana breath, wake up!" Iago shouted. Abu opened his eyes and yawned, grinning a little at us.

'Morning!' He chattered and ran up to sit on my other shoulder.

"Good morning Abu or at least it would be but something tells me differently." Abu looked confused, but he didn't comment as I made my way out the door and towards the throne room.

* * *

><p>We made it there in time for Al, Genie, and Carpet to wait for us. They were eyeing us with slight disapproval and I sighed.<p>

"It couldn't have been them, Al. They went to bed when I did." His face changed into a knowing one and he smiled grimly.

"Let's just see what the Sultan has to say." Al led us in where the Sultan was standing in the middle of the room an angry scowl on his face.

"Iago! Abu!" He scolded once we stood before him. Both animals were standing at his feet and both of them looked very worried. "I am dreadfully disappointed!"

"But we're innocent!"

'Uh huh! Uh huh!'

"Silence!" The Sultan rumbled and even I jumped. "And you, Alaric. I am afraid I must hold you responsible for their hijnks!"

"Yes, your highness." I said sadly, hanging my head. I felt a hand on my shoulder and Al squeezed reassuringly. Iago and Abu shifted uncomfortably. Suddenly the Sultan's turban lifted into the air.

"Iago! Abu!" The Sultan cried in anger. "Such impertinence, even in my presence? You two-"

"But your highness, they haven't moved!" I protested and watched as Carpet brought back the turban.

"Carpet? You? _You_ did this?" The Sultan asked in shock. Carpet shook in protest and I wondered what he was doing. "Ooh, this is highly…." He trailed off looking very flustered and then I watched as Carpet tried to tell us something.

"What's he trying to tell us?" Al asked and I frowned in thought. Just then Genie came up and tried to guess.

"Oh, boy! Charades!" he shouted and then watched as Carpet spun around. "You're spinning! You're in a whirlpool! A vortex! You're in a time vortex! I remember that episode…" Genie trailed and we looked at him funnily. Carpet finally stopped trying to tell us and slumped sadly since no one could guess.

"What has gotten into him?" The Sultan asked and I frowned.

"I don't think it was Carpet." He looked at me then in shock.

"Then who?"

"I don't know but whoever it was, they also framed Iago and Abu." The Sultan seemed disturbed by this, but judging by his gaze on Carpet's retreating form, he wasn't sure what to believe.

"Come on and let's go see the rest of the damage." Al led us down a hallway and we paused into front of the doorway of the room Iago, Abu, and I had cleaned last night.

"Whoa, I can't believe Carpet did this!" Al exclaimed and we took all the wreaked objects in the room.

"He's always been the perfect gentlemen." Jasmine told us and we nodded. Iago scoffed and landed on my shoulder.

"Yeah, saw it coming a mile away. It's always the quiet guy that snaps." He said and I flicked him on the beak.

"What was that for?"

"For being you."

"Hey, I'm the good guy in this."

"So, that automatically excludes you from being the one who did it?" I asked and he glared at me, muttering under his breath. Carpet flew back in and was carrying something rolled up inside him.

"What's going on, Carpet?" Al asked and I looked at him.

"What do you have?" He unraveled something then and it landed on Al's hand. We stared at the odd creature. It was very small and pink with pointed ears and a tuft of yellow hair. A pair of gossamer wings sat on its back.

"What is it?" I asked and no one knew.

"Is this what made the mess?" Jasmine asked.

"But how? It's so tiny." Al said as he held up the creature by its wings. It gave a small whimper.

"Shh. We won't hurt you. Are you all alone?" Jasmine asked and the creature smiled as she petted it.

"Well…"

"Hello!" Other creature floating up from everywhere and soon we were surrounded by brightly colored things.

"Oh, my!" Jasmine giggled as they flew around us curiously.

"What are they?" Genie asked and one flew at his face.

"We're sprites! What're you?" It asked.

"Comic relief, mainly." Genie grinned and I gave him an odd look. He only winked at me.

"They're…they're beautiful." Jasmine commented as they played with her hair.

"See? We're friends." Al said and the sprites all grinned at us.

"Yeah, you're our friends! Our bestest friends!" One announced. "Bestest in the whole world!" One tugged Al over and pointed in the corner. "What's thing over here?"

"Hey, what's that?" One asked me looking up at Carpet.

"Oh, that's Carpet. I don't think he likes you very much."

"He flies." Al added and the sprite shrugged.

"Doesn't everybody?"

"Oh, just what this group needed: more cuteness." Iago grumbled and I snickered.

"You're not jealous are you?"

"_You_ should be. You're not the cute one anymore." I rolled my eyes and Genie grinned.

"Aw, of course he is!" He pinched my cheeks and I struggled to get away from him. "Look at him!"

"Cut it out!" I laughed and he relented. Iago rolled his eyes.

We went and showed the Sultan what Carpet had discovered and soon they were flying around the toy room curiously. Two of them flew around the Sultan and they bumped heads, falling from the air. The Sultan caught them with a chuckle.

"What charming little fellows!" he said and then looked at us in confusion. "Uh, what are they?"

"Extremely curious." Jasmine stated with a smile as some of the sprites brought and instrument over to Al.

"What is this? Tell us friend. What is this?"

"Uh, you blow on it to make music." Al informed them and the sprites gave each other confused looks before one went and blew on the end of it. More sprites popped up from the finger holes in shock and I laughed.

"Ew, you're not pretty." One of the sprites stated and I looked over to see them mashing and pulling at Genie's face, making weird expressions. A green colored sprite flew up to him, a paintbrush in its hands and painted a large black mustache on Genie's face.

"That's better!"

I couldn't help but laugh and the sprites surrounded me, Al, and Jaz. "Hey, friends, show us more!"

"Okay, okay!" Al laughed as they tugged on his vest.

* * *

><p>Hours later…<p>

Exhausted I collapsed on my makeshift bed in the hovel. All day long we had tried to entertain the sprites and I was beginning to wish they'd leave. We volunteered to take most of the sprites back with us, giving Jasmine and the Sultan a bit of a rest.

"Well, this is home. Try to leave it in one piece." Al yawned and he ruffled my hair as he passed by. "Long day huh, Rick?"

"Yep." I stated and snuggled into my pillow.

"Sleep well, kiddos." Genie stated. "If they let you." He went into his lamp with a wink at me. I settled down in my bed tiredly and so did Abu and Iago.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Genie's voice came from inside his lamp and we looked over. "You're not supposed to drink out of that!" There came the sound of something flushing and then two sprites fly out of the lamp's spout.

"Wanna play a game?" A little pink colored sprite asked Al and Iago eyed the sprite angrily.

"No, it's time to sleep." My brother responded and it grew quiet again. Iago settled down again.

"Are you asleep yet?" A small voice asked. Our eyes popped open and we all looked at the sprite.

"No." Al sighed and rolled over. Everyone fell silent again.

"Are you asleep now?"

Iago growled and I grabbed at him before he could launch at the little creature.

"Yes." Al groaned.

"When will you be done being asleep?"

"When the sun comes up." The sprite didn't like that answer, but it did settle down on Al's head. Iago and I exchanged looks before finally falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"Sun, sun! Wake, wake!"<p>

"Morning already?" I heard Al sigh, but I refused to open my eyes, it felt way too early. "Hey, it's not!"

"Yes it is! The sun's coming up!" A sprite shouted. "Almost. Sort of." I frowned and swatted at a few of the sprites who were tugging at my hair. I head Abu screech and opened my eyes to see him being carried by the sprites.

"Come on, let's play, let's play!" A blue colored one shouted and Abu squirmed until they let go of him. A green sprite flew towards Iago.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I warned, but the sprite didn't listen.

**"**Time to play now, birdie!" It cried and lifted one of Iago's eye lids.

"Get away from me or I will not be responsible for my actions!" He snarled and I snickered at the sprite.

"Told you not to do that." The sprites swarmed Al now who was trying to fall back asleep. I didn't dare try with those things around.

"Hey, hey!" They shouted and Al moaned, giving up on sleep.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Al murmured and gave us tired looks as he sighed heavily. _So much for anyone getting sleep._


	56. Love at First Sprite part two

Love at First Sprite part 2

An hour later we went to the palace, by that time I was starving and irritable from having to get up early.

The sprites were flying around causing mayhem again, stirring everyone up.

A group of them had formed a circle around me and they had the apple I had gotten out of the tree. Waking me up was one thing, it was an entirely different matter to snatch my food.

"Give it back!" I snapped irritably and they giggled, tossing it over my head like we were playing "Monkey in the Middle" which was only fun when there was no food involved. Suddenly two sprites flew by pulling at a bright colored kite. The sultan ran after them, almost out of breath as he tried to keep up.

"Not my kite! Be careful!" He pleaded as he passed by and I shook my head.

"Come on, I'm really hungry!" I whined and looked at my brother who was sitting near Jaz and Iago at the water fountain. "Al, tell them to give it back!" Al only gave me a sympatric look. I frowned. So much for counting on him. "All right, that's it! Hand it over!" I jumped for the pink colored sprite that was holding my apple hostage.

"Can't get your apple!" The thing chuckled and tossed it over my head to a blue sprite. "Can't get your apple!" The next sprite laughed and then it tossed it to a yellow one. "Can't get your apple!"

"Shut up!" I clenched my teeth and looked around for something to smack them with when Carpet flew down at the sprite. He snatched it and offered it to me. I smiled.

"Thanks, Carpet. I was about to get violent." I reached for the apple and just as my fingers brushed it the blue sprite swooped down and took.

"I got your apple!"

"_Fine_. Keep it! I'll get my own!" I stomped over to the tree, leaving the sprites to play keep-away by themselves. There was one apple that was hanging above my head, but the problem was that I was too short to get it. However, I wasn't about to let that deter me. I was going to get that apple! I jumped up; stretching my arm as far as it would go. My fingers never even scrapped the skin. I kept jumping determined to get that shiny red apple.

I jumped up again and groaned when I missed again. "Almost had it."

"You almost had it for the last five minutes." Iago called and I glowered at him.

"Well, why don't you come and get for me?"

"I'm too tired."

Al stood up and came over to me. "I'll get it." He offered and reached a hand up. "I don't think I can get it either." I rolled my eyes and turned back around to try again myself and blinked as a tassel shot out and nimbly plucked the apple. I grinned.

"You're the best, Carp-What are you doing?!" I yelped as some of the sprites surrounded me, turning in a fast circle. All at once my feet left the ground like I was weightless. I looked over and they had done the same to Al.

"I'm… I'm flying?" Al murmured in shock and looked down. "Look! I'm flying by myself!" Al took off into the air.

"Wait for me!" I laughed and moved through the air to circle around him. "Weeee!" I did a few flips and zoomed by Genie. "Hi, Genie!"

"Look, ma! No carpet!" He laughed and I glanced at the rug. Carpet dropped the apple and I watched him droop sadly and frowned.

"Aww, Carpet," I stated, about to come over to him. "It's-"

"Hey, look!" Al called distracting me and I turned to see him, fly around the fountain with ease. "I'm good." He bragged.

"Oh, yeah? Watch this!" I called back and flew around the fountain backwards the feet skimming the water. "Bet you can't do that!" Al grinned and splashed me with water. "Hey!" I sputtered and chased after him.

"This is wonderful!" Jasmine cried and Al and I looked over to see her doing flips in the air.

"Oh, oh my!" The Sultan laughed, getting levitated as well. I went over and hung upside down in front of him.

"Hello." I smiled and he laughed. I looked down at Iago. "Come on, Iago!" A sprite headed towards Iago and he batted it away irritably.

"Beat it, I can fly already!" I rolled my eyes at him when he refused to get up off his rump. Abu ran away from the sprites, having no desire to fly with us.

Al and Jasmine were dancing in the air, swinging in circles and the Sultan was spinning around the top of the water fountain.

"Oh, goodness gracious! Oh, this is quite extraordinary!" The little ruler called out and I laughed. My stomach growled and I raced over and plucked an apple from the tree.

"Forgot I was hungry." I laughed and was about to take a bite when Al took it from me. "Hey!"

"I'm hungry too." He stated and then jasmine flew over, taking it from his hands delicately. "Huh?"

"An apple for me? Why thank you." She teased and bit into it before tossing it back to Al. "Just try and catch me." She smirked at him and then urged the sprites on. "Let's go!"

Genie floated up, ruffling my hair as he passed by.

"Hey, where's Carpet? Maybe he wants to race, too." Al asked and Genie shrugged.

"Aw, he's probably working on his charades routine. Frankly, it could use a little work." Thinking of Carpet I looked back at the palace. Maybe he just decided to keep an eye on Iago and Abu.

"What're you waiting for?" Jasmine called out and I turned back to her.

"You bit my apple!" I accused with a grin and she stuck her tongue out at me. I turned and poked Al. "You're it, Al! Look out Genie!" Genie dodged Al's attack, turning into an astronaut.

"Prepare for ignition! Blast off!" He flew away from Al and we darted into the sky after Jasmine. Al shouted after us and we flew out of his reach.

"Wait for me!" The Sultan called and I flew back down to help him keep up.

We flew up so high that we were above the clouds and where we could see the stars shining brightly overhead.

"Whoopsie-day!" The Sultan exclaimed as he somersaulted over my head and I laughed. Genie, passed by me still dressed as an astronaut.

"Mission control," He stated, speaking into a microphone. "We have obtained sub-orbital altitude."

"Tag you're it!" Al cried, zooming past Genie and he promptly turned back to normal. I flew away with a laugh when he turned to look for me.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, it was dusk out and I was getting ready to go home. The sprites had no desire to stop their game though and it was starting to bug everyone.<p>

"You're it! You missed me!" Jasmine giggled and I dodged out of her way as she got away from Al.

"You're it!" A little pink sprite shouted and I sighed.

"Al, I'm tired!" I called out, but he ignored me. The Sultan flew by chasing a green sprite that had stolen his turban.

"Come back here, you rapscallion!" He called after the little creature and I shook my head. These things are annoying! I looked over at Genie to see how he was fairing with the sprites.

"…98, 99, 100!" He counted and then uncovered his eyes. "Ready or not, here I come! All right, where are you? I'll find you all!" He called out and I snickered as a green sprite, flew up and honked his nose.

"Found!" It cried and Genie snickered too. I flew down towards him.

"Genie, I want to go." I whispered to him. "I'm tired." He smiled at me sympathetically.

"Okay, shorty, we'll go." He promised. "Let's get Al first."

"Aladdin!" Jasmine suddenly exclaimed and we looked at her, she was frowning at my brother disapprovingly.

"Sorry, it's the sprites!" Al told her and shrugged at her. "Uh, I guess you're it!"

"She _is_ it! Let's go!" A pink sprite cried out. The sprites made Al zoom by Jasmine again and then even higher up in the air.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine shouted in annoyance, but the sprites only giggled and tugged at her.

"Get him!" A yellow sprite insisted.

"I don't _want_ to!" She told it, but they carried her off after Al. "Oh!"

"Give me that! Come back!" The Sultan pulled his hat away from the sprites finally and scowled. "I think it's time we returned to the palace."

"Yeah, Al. I'm tired." I sighed and the sprites around me frowned.

**"**Maybe we can play more tomorrow." Al suggested, but all at once the sprites cried out.

"No!"

"Can't go!"

"Stay!"

"Have to stay!"

"Yeah? Well, I don't want to stay." I retorted and swatted at some that flew to close to me. "I want to go home."

Genie winked at me and flew over to the sprites. "You just have to take a firm hand. Let the little glow-brats know who's boss." He said and changed his size to loom over the little sprites even more. "Genie says, your fun is over!" He stated and then the sprites attacked him flying around in all directions and blurring him from view. Genie began laughing liked he was being tickled.

"Stop!" He laughed from inside the blur of glowing sprites.

"Genie, are you okay?" Al called out, finally getting the sprites to stop flying him about.

"I'm afraid not, Al!" He called back and I frowned.

Al frowned too. "What's wrong?" The sprites darted back and I gaped. Genie was in a very tangled knot.

"I'm a _frayed knot, _Al." Genie repeated the pun and it would have been funny if I wasn't so annoyed.

"Aladdin, stay and play with us! Aladdin _never_ leave! Never! Ever! Ever!" A yellow sprite shouted and I looked at Al worriedly. There were so many of them and they were all angry.

"Stay and play, little boy!" A pink shouted in my face and I frowned.

"There's no way you can keep us here! I want to go home! Now!" I snapped angrily and then got a bad feeling.

"Okay…" The yellow sprite said ominously and suddenly I was no longer able to float.

"Aladdin!" I yelped as started towards the ground at a fast pace.

"Alaric!" Al and Jaz yelled at the same time and suddenly I jerked to a stop as sprites wound back around me.

"Just kidding." The pink sprite giggled and I scowled.

"A fine time to be comedians!" I shouted and they only laughed.

"We not let you fall! You need us. And we need you! To have fun!"

"_Al_." I said, looking at him. "Do something."

My brother sighed. "We're trapped. Our only hope is that Iago and Abu realize something's wrong."

"Well, I'm not holding my breath for that one."

The Sultan tried to take some control over the free spirited sprites. "Now, now, now, enough is enough. Our home is down there, in the palace." He stated, pointing at the ground.

"We understand." The green sprite stated and a large group of them began to swirl together making a large glowing ball. All at once they darted down through the clouds.

"Stop!" The Sultan called after them before looking perplexed. "Where are you…Where are they going?" He asked me and I suddenly came a realization.

"Err…Well…I think they are bringing the palace to us."

"Oh dear..." The Sultan swallowed nervously and I grimaced.

"This isn't good." I looked over at Genie. "Can you get out of that knot?" I asked him and he gave me a smile.

"I've got it… I've got it… "He murmured and then ended up in a whole new knot. "I don't got it."

Suddenly the ball of sprites came rising up from the clouds below and we all looked up.

"Oh my!" Sultan murmured.

"Oh boy!" Al groaned.

"Oh no." Jasmine whispered and I sighed.

"Now you have your palace you never have to leave!" One of the sprites yelled at us and I frowned.

"Well that's just fantastic." I muttered and found myself flying towards the high window of the palace. "Hey!"

"Come on, let's go in!" The sprites called to us and we were flown inside.

We were met with a mess and guess who was responsible.

"Iago, Abu!" I snapped and they stopped wrestling long enough to see we were hanging above them.

'Uh oh…' Abu chattered nervously and Iago swallowed.

"Heh, back so soon?" He asked, giving us his best cheesy smile.

Al glared at him and Abu. "I'll deal with you two later." The sprites dropped Al to the floor and he whirled to face them. "What is wrong with you guys?!"

"You're not happy?" A green sprite asked innocently and I rolled my eyes.

"No, we're not happy! We live on the ground, not up here!" I shouted at them and that caused the sprites to drop us all.

"We don't like you anymore!" They shouted back and flew out the window.

"Oh…" Al began, feeling a bit guilty for yelling at the little monsters. "Wait!" They didn't come back.

"Don't feel badly, my boy. Maybe now they'll let us go." The Sultan said wisely and I scowled at the window.

"Well, I say good riddance."

"You don't know shiatsu massage by any chance, do you?" Genie asked Jasmine, sounding like he was in pain and I was about to ask him if he was going to be okay when there was a loud booming sound.

"What was that?" Jaz asked and I gulped nervously, having a bad feeling.

"Um…maybe we should have waited to be rid of them once we got back on the ground…" I trailed off and the others gulped at me. All at once the palace dropped from the levitation. Gravity made us plastered to the ceiling as the palace hurtled to the ground.

"Genie do something!" I heard Al yell and I saw him finally get got of the knot he was in. He shot out the window to try and stop our decent.

"CARPET!" I called out. "Where are you!?"

"We're gonna splatter all over the Seven Deserts!" Iago screamed from my side and I gulped. What a way to go.

Suddenly the palace jerked to a halt and we toppled down to the floor as the palace lowered safely to the ground. Once we got our bearings, we ran to the balcony to see what happened.

"Smart, Carpet." Genie praised, coming out from under the palace. I looked over and smiled.

"Carpet!" I laughed and he glanced up at us.

"You tricked us! The palace was supposed to crash!" A sprite yelled and I blew a raspberry at them.

"You know, rug-man? You have a good head on your shoulders. Uh, if you had either, that is." Genie chuckled and Carpet waved a tassel. The sprites gathered together.

"We're mad at you!" They all shouted and dove for Al.

"Look out, Al!" I shouted and he ran away, leaping over the balcony. Luckily, Carpet caught him.

"Thanks, Carpet. Let's show them how _you_ fly!" He grinned and the rug sped off. The sprites followed them angrily.

They flew all over the place and then darted up in the air. Al leapt off of Carpet and this confused the sprites. Some of them went after Al and the other half chased Carpet who swooped down and saved Al. The two groups couldn't stop themselves and ended up crashing together in shower of firework sparks.

"Wow!" Abu murmured and Iago nodded.

"Yeah, it has kind of a terrible beauty, doesn't it?"

"Serves them right for trying to outwit Carpet." I laughed and the animals nodded.

"Ouch! Ow! Ooh! Ow! You play too hard! We're tired! We're going home, goodbye!" The spites hollered at us and then flew away.

"Sayonara!" I called after them and Iago snickered. "What? They were annoying!" Al and Carpet landed back on the balcony and we ran over to see about them.

"Carpet, you were wonderful." Jasmine murmured and hugged the rug, who gave a modest shrug.

The Sultan nodded. "A most impressive display." He agreed.

"From now on, I'm leaving the flying to you." Al laughed and Carpet patted him. Genie popped up dressed in a suit.

"In the category of Most Heroic Effort By a Magical Rug in a Pantomime Supporting Role (Adapted From Another Medium), the winner is…" He paused and dramatically opened an envelope. "I don't believe this! Carpet!" He announced and balloons and confetti rained from the sky.

"And I suppose we have to clean this up to?!" Iago griped and Genie grinned wickedly, zapping the parrot and the monkey into janitor outfits and gave them brooms.

"Every speck, party animal." He said and they grumbled. Carpet gave us all a thumbs-up and I hugged him.

"Sorry about earlier, Carpet. The sprites distracted me." He only patted my head reassuringly and then I grinned. "Those were awesome moves, Carpet! I gotta try those!"

"Not tonight, shorty." Genie stated and slung me over his shoulder. "I know someone who needs to get to bed."

"Yeah, okay….But I call dibs tomorrow, Al!"

"No fair!" I heard him holler back and snickered.

* * *

><p><em>Review? <em>


	57. Return of Malcho part one

**Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated this! And a lot has been going on! Well, since I finally updated, I can tell those of you who aren't following me that I've finally put up my fourth and final Alaric story.**

**Where is it? It's in the crossover section with Disney. That's why none of you have seen it. I hadn't realized that until it occurred to me that most of you usually find out about my stories by waiting for them to appear in the Aladdin section as they usually would. **

**It's called Genies and Jinxes: The Final Installment. Not a great title, but hey it works until I can come up with something better. So far I've got three chapters up so go check it out!**

* * *

><p>Return of Malcho part 1<p>

Iago landed on my shoulder, frowning at the pile of scrolls on the desk. "You gotta read all _these_?" He scoffed.

"Yes, Iago, I promised the Sultan I'd look over them while he's away, remember?"

"Boring." He groaned loudly in my ear and I sighed. I felt a little guilty knowing that he was probably getting annoyed I was spending most of my time looking over the documents that Sultan had asked me to do.

"I guess I can take a little break." I amended. "But-"

"Great!" He cut me off and I shook my head at him. "I know, let's go prank Rasoul."

"Love too," I smirked. "But let's check on Al first." Iago nodded and headed for the throne room and I followed him with a yawn. The Sultan was away on business and Jasmine and Genie had gone with him to help out, leaving Al in charge much to Rasoul's annoyance.

"No!" Al yelped from the throne room and dread filled me at the sound. Was something going on? I hurried my steps and peered in to see Al sitting on the throne, looking around wildly. "Huh? It was only a dream." He sighed and slumped back against the seat and I rolled my eyes. The only danger was that Al might fall off the throne.

"Sleepin' on the job, huh?" Iago teased and I snickered. "What would the Sultan say?" He landed on Al's shoulder and I came over to sit next to my brother. He moved and made room for me on the seat.

"Did you stay up all night, Al?" I asked worriedly and he looked at me. Al still got really nervous when someone mentioned the word "Sultan" to him and when he got worried, he got really _really_ worried. Borderline paranoid.

"It's this "being Sultan" thing. I'm not ready to be Sultan. It's really got me on edge." Al muttered and Iago rolled his eyes.

"Being Sultan is easy, just relax." Iago scoffed.

"I hope you're right." Al sighed. "It's a lot of responsibility having the fate of Agrabah rest on my decisions."

"Oh, come on." I poked him. "You can do this for a few days, Al. The Sultan knows you can do it. And well…you kinda need the practice." Al slumped further in his seat. The doors to the palace opened and we looked over as the guards came in. I yelped as Al leapt from his seat, toppling me and Iago over.

"What's wrong?!" He panicked and stood up. "What's happening?!" I rolled my eyes.

"Al, calm down." I tugged on the back of his cape. "Sit down."

Hakim came forward and got on a knee, customary when presenting something of importance to the ruler and said: "A letter from afar, o' protector of the kingdom." He gave his creepy brief laugh and I scowled at him. They wouldn't stop picking at Al and Rasoul's and everyone else's criticisms of my brother were starting to get on my nerves.

"Of course!" Al laughed nervously. "I-I knew that. Uh, thank you." He said and took the scroll from Hakim's hand. "Hey, it's from Genie."

"I wanna see!" I leapt up, making Iago hit the seat and ran for Al, leaving the parrot grumbling behind me. I peered over Al's arm to see. As per usual with a letter from Genie it was narrated by him. I snickered at the picture of Genie dressed as a weird looking man. Billy…something or another I think.

"Dear Al: Day eight of the Seven Desert tour and all is well." The next picture was of Jasmine and Al smiled dreamily. "Jasmine is beautiful as always." There was a picture of Abu on a pillow and I laughed. "Abu wanted to head back and stay with you, but now he's really gotten in to this vacation idea." I laughed aloud at a picture of a very happy Carpet and a pouty Genie with a raincloud over his head. "Carpet's beating the pants off me at "I spy." How he can spy anything without a little eye is beyond me." Iago snickered too and then we glanced at a picture of the Sultan, with other royal figures. "And the Sultan? He's the envy of the Seven Kingdoms. You've certainly got some curly toed shoes to fill, but we know you can do it, Sultan Aladdin." Iago snickered and I pushed him playfully. Al scoffed.

"Yeah right."

"We all miss you shorty and I'll bring you something from our travels."

"Yes!" I said and Iago rolled his eyes.

"You know it'll be junk."

"One man's trash is another man's treasure." I quoted.

"Smarty-pant." Iago grumbled and Al shushed us.

"P.S., this scroll will self-destruct…" As he spoke the scroll popped out of thin air. "… now!"

"What, no hugs and kisses for the bird?" Iago demanded. "I'm not insulted."

"Aww, come here, Iago. I'll hug you." I offered and he swatted at me.

"Get away!" I snickered when he landed on Al's shoulder, glaring at me.

"I was kinda hoping they were gonna come back early or something…" Al said rather disappointedly and Rasoul snorted.

"Dressing a street rat in a Sultan's clothes does not a Sultan make."

"It's only a matter of time before he leads us to our doom!" Hakim added and I frowned at them.

"If you need us, we'll be right outside-" Rasoul paused and leaned forward mockingly. "—Sultan."

"Hey at least he's trying!" I shouted after them as they walked back outside. "Neither of you could do any better!"

Al fumed. "What did that mean? "We'll be outside, Sultan"." He mocked. "I can handle this job! You think I can, don't you?" Al walked towards the balcony with Iago on his shoulder and I followed them.

"Calm down!" Iago rolled his eyes. "This place practically runs itself. Just sit in the throne, wear the hat, and you'll do fine…" He lifted into the air and grinned at us. "Unless a giant monster attacks." He added and flew down towards the water fountain in the garden.

"Gee, thanks! For a moment, I was almost relaxed!" Al snarled and Iago laughed.

"Oh, come on, giant monsters? What are the chances of that?"

"You just cursed us you know that?" I called back. "Usually when someone says that then something bad happens."

"That makes it even better, Rick." Al grumbled and I grinned sheepishly at him.

"Sorry." I apologized and he rolled his eyes at me.

A little later, I was back at reading the scrolls since Iago apparently just wanted to swim in the water fountain which would have been fun, but I wasn't parrot sized and Genie wasn't here to make a pool appear. So I was lounging on a few dozen pillows that I had piled in the throne room to give Al some company while he sat there in his paranoia.

"Hey, Al," I said and he looked over at me. "Think Genie will bring me more paint?"

"You're out already?" Al teased. "Do you eat it?"

"Hey, this last batch I made last, remember?" I stuck my tongue out at him. "At least some people appreciate my art."

"I do appreciate it." Al rolled his eyes. "I just don't know how you do it."

"Well, first you dip the brush into the paint-" My explanation was cut off when Al tackled me back onto the pillows. "Get off me!" I yelled and he snickered, sitting on me while he beat at me with a pillow. "You're butt is crushing me, Al!"

"Is not!"

"I'm telling Genie you sat on me and crushed me with your big butt!"

"What did you say?" Al smirked, holding me down against the pillows and pounding a giant one into me. "I couldn't hear you."

"I….said…you…had…a…big…butt!" I managed to get out in laughter.

"ALADDIN!" Al stopped hitting me at the sound of Iago's cry, but he was still sitting on me.

"Get off!" I pushed at him and his eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! I knew something would happen! Guards, emergency!" He panicked, finally getting off me and he took off running for the doors.

"Al, wait up!" I got up and ran after him. We ran outside in time for Iago to fly around the corner.

"Ice demons! Ice demons from space, dropping icy daggers of doom from a low orbit! Help!" He shrieked and slammed into me, knocking us to the ground. Al, Rasoul, and the rest of the guards surrounded us.

"Take your time, why don't cha?" Iago growled at me and I scowled.

"Well, sorry, but my brother was sitting on me." I told him. Al rolled his eyes and I looked back at Iago. "So…ice demons?"

"Look, I was in the fountain when ZING ZING! Daggers of doom from space! Over here!" He got up from my chest and flew off towards the fountain. "Like darts of death, demons have remarkable aim, they…" He trailed off when we rounded the fountain and lo and behold there was no ice at all. "Hey, uh, this is the only fountain we've got like this, right?"

"I see no daggers of doom." Rasoul sneered, looking irritated. "I see no ice demons either."

"Bu..uh…" Iago swallowed and then got an idea. "Yeah! Not now, but they might come back! The whole kingdom's in danger!"

"Ice demons?" Al groaned. "Why does this have to happen while I'm in charge?"

"Now, wait a minute-" I began, but Iago was starting to become paranoid too.

"You've gotta post lookouts!" He exclaimed.

"Rasoul, post lookouts!" Al hollered and I sighed. Rasoul's eye twitched.

"Raise a militia!"

"Yeah! Rasoul, raise a militia!"

"Roll out the big guns!"

"Roll out the— what?" Al paused looking confused and I shook my head.

"Look at this." Rasoul scoffed. "Our Sultan is taking orders from a bird." He mocked loudly to Fazal and I shot them glares.

"I told you Aladdin would be a lousy Sultan."

"Uh…" Al trailed off looking really low and I turned to the guards.

"Oh please, Fazal, like you could do any better you endless pit." I scoffed and Fazal glared at me while the other guards snickered. Iago was still on a roll about the ice demons.

"Hunt them down! Form a posse, before more get hu-" Al pinched his beak closed and sighed.

"Guards, return to your posts."

Rasoul got into Al's face. "We do not enjoy street rats ordering us around. Remember, you are not really the Sultan!" He hissed and Al shoved him away.

"I'll keep it in mind." He ground out through gritted teeth and I frowned at Rasoul.

"He knows that, but at least as the Captain of the Guard you could cut him some slack. He's trying."

"Come on, men!" Rasoul said, ignoring me and he stalked off.

"They don't believe me! What do they need, a calling card?! "I tried to turn Iago into an ice-kabob, signed Ice Demon." Come on, call 'em back out here!" Iago shouted and Al heaved a sigh.

"Iago, look. I've got a whole kingdom to watch over. There's a lot that can go wrong. I've never been Sultan before." Al told him gently, setting him down on the edge of the fountain. Iago frowned.

"So you're gonna listen to those guys rather than me?"

"Iago, there's nothing out here." Al pointed out. He did have a point, but then again….Ice melts in the hot sun. There was a possibility that Iago was right. "No ice. No demons. I can't panic the whole kingdom over nothing."

"Oh, so now I'm _nothing_?" Iago asked angrily, hurt in his eyes. "_Fine_."

Al shook his head and tried to reach out to my best friend, but once Iago got his feelings hurt he got angry. "Iago, that's not what I meant."

"Hark! Aladdin's out in the garden, talking to _nothing_." Iago scoffed, mocking to hide his hurt. "Oh, he must be going crazy!"

"Oh, okay." Al growled. "Alright fine, be that way! You're on your own! Come on, Alaric, leave the invisible parrot alone."

"Al, what if they're still out here?"

"Alaric, don't start with me. Now come on." I looked at Iago over my shoulder and saw him slumping sadly. I pulled away from Al.

"No." I backed away from Al, a frown on my face. "If Iago says there's something out here, then there is." Al opened his mouth, but I kept talking. "He's my best friend, I believe him."

"All right, fine." Al rolled his eyes and stalked off back into the palace. I frowned after him before turning back to Iago.

"You didn't have to do that. I know you don't believe me." Iago muttered and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Really? Then why am I out here?"

"I don't know. Talking to nothing."

"Don't be like that. Al's just stressed." I sat next to him on the fountain. "Ice melts in the sun, Iago. All we have to do is find more and try to keep it from melting."

"Yeah…I guess."

"Look, I'm going in to grab a book on ice demons. We'll figure this out on our own if Al won't help, okay?" Iago nodded, looking a little more enthusiastic and I grinned at him before running back into the palace.

* * *

><p>I grabbed the book I needed from Jafar's old lab and headed back towards the hall that goes into the garden.<p>

"ALADDIN!"

I yelped and almost dropped the book as Iago's voice screamed from the outside. "Iago!?" I ran for the throne room, panicked and saw Al leaping up from his seat. He looked at me with wide eyes and I shrugged, unsure of what was going on.

"Guards, emergency!" Al panicked and I sighed.

"Don't call them back in here yet." I groaned.

Iago flew into the room from outside and he landed on Al's face, clinging to it.

"It's Malcho! Malcho the giant winged serpent!" Iago screamed out and I gaped. _No, no way!_ "Look!" He shrieked and showed a familiar looking giant purple feather.

"Malcho? What happened to the ice demons?!" Al shouted in a panic and I rolled my eyes.

"Drop the ice demons already, what are you, obsessed?" Iago questioned hysterically. "It's a revenge thing. I banished him to the North Pole and now he's come to hunt me down. Help me! It's your duty to protect me, Sultan Aladdin!"

Iago launched himself at me, getting in my face. "Protect me! Tell him to save me, kid!"

Rasoul appeared, snatching Iago away from me and holding him by the tail feathers.

"Don't listen to the bird, your duty is to Agrabah." The captain of the guard said to Al. "If there's a monster after him, that's his problem. Men, remove this pest!"

"Hey, wait a second!" I shouted, but Rasoul kept me from taking Iago back.

"No, wait, you can't throw me out! Malcho will get me! I'll get gotten!" Iago screamed as Hakim and Fazal hauled him towards the door. Al tried to run after them, but Rasoul slung me into him.

"The kingdom is safer this way. It's what the Sultan would do."

"How is it safer!?" I yelled at him. Now _I_ was borderline hysterical. Malcho scared me. "A giant flying serpent is outside! He could rampage the city! He could try to eat someone! Namely me and Iago!" Rasoul was a bit stunned by my hysterical outburst and for the moment had nothing to say.

"I thought we were friends!" Iago screamed. "Al, you traitor! Kid, please don't let them throw me out!" I ran after the guards, ducking away from Rasoul, and I looked back at Al.

"Al, do something!"

"Alaric, I-I-"

"That bird is a menace! Toss him out!" Rasoul snapped and I frowned at him.

"That _bird_ is my best friend."

"That's right." The guard smirked at me and I didn't like the look he was giving me. "That means he's _your_ responsibility."

"Wait. What!? Hey!" I protested as Rasoul hauled me by my arm towards the door.

"Rasoul, let him go." Al snapped.

"Let the boy stay out with his _pet_. I say there is no monster, but if there was it would only be after the bird."

"If I get eaten it's your fault you big gorilla!" I shouted as he tossed me out the door at the same time as the other two guards tossed Iago out. I sat up in time for the doors to slam shut in my face. Iago wailed and flew back up the steps past me.

"Let me in, let me in, let me in!" He shouted and I frowned at the door.

"It's no use, Iago. We'll have to get in another way." A noise came from behind me and I turned around slowly. There was Malcho. "Yeck…" I swallowed and backed up. "I-Iago…"

"Let me in, let me in! Let me-" Iago paused when I slammed my back against the door and he turned his head. Malcho loomed over the both of us and Iago screamed.

"Hello, Iago." Malcho hissed in his Spanish accent. "Long time no see." I froze as the serpent fixated on me. "Hola little niño."

"Iago? I've never heard of him!" Iago said nervously, going to hide behind my legs. "My name's Phil. Sometimes Filbert, but eh, most Phil. And you are?"

"Oh no you don't." Malcho stated with a shake of his head and I felt for the door handle. "You're Iago alright, I'll never forget that face. It has haunted me every day." His face darkened and I yelped as he slithered closer. "Do you have any idea how much I hate the cold?" He snarled and with a winged fist smacked the ground in front of us. The vibrations made Iago and I fly up in the air. We smacked back down, landing in a heap.

"Do you?" Malcho hissed and we both shook our heads.

"No…" We muttered.

"A lot. I hate it a lot!" He shouted and he lifted himself up to tower over us. He beat his wings furiously as he spoke, plastering us against the door from the force. We gulped. _Rasoul, I'm going to kill you!_

"I've had a long time to think about what I was going to do to you." Malcho tilted his head. "I've decided after careful consideration that I'll just eat you and your little amigo." _Al, open the freakin door!_

"Look, Malcho, I swear to you, I promise from my heart. I'm not Iago, I'm Phil." The parrot in my arms tried again and I rolled my eyes.

"Would you drop that already!?" I hissed and then Malcho reared back.

"Liar!" He snarled.

"ALADDIN!" Iago and I screamed as the giant snake launched forward. I felt something grab the back of my vest and I was tossed back inside the palace. I hit the marble tiles, sliding behind my brother as he, Rasoul, and the rest of the guards trying to make Malcho stay back.

"I knew I shouldn't have thrown you out." Al muttered and I rolled my eyes.

"Why couldn't you figure that out minutes ago!?" Al frowned at me and then turned around. Iago relaxed and grinned widely.

"Yes, yes, yes!" He chanted and I backed up further, pulling the parrot with me.

"We're not out of the clear yet." I told him and stood up. Malcho hissed angrily snapping his jaws at the guards and I swallowed nervously. Rasoul and Fazal were at the front, pushing spears at the monster snake's face.

"Drive it back, men!" Rasoul ordered. "Follow me, don't let it get-" He paused as Malcho knocked Fazal aside and I had to jump further back to avoid getting hit. "Come on, keep attacking!" Al scooped up Fazal's dropped spear and joined the Captain of the Guard.

"Back!" He yelled at the snake and I resisted the urge to ask him how often villainous types listen to us. Hakim rushed past Iago and I, a large mace in his hands, and behind him came Nahbi with his bolas. I grimaced as with one giant wing, Malcho knocked Hakim away from him and caused the man to smack into Nahbi behind him. Nahbi was soon trapped within his own bolas and Hakim lay stunned on the floor.

"What a time for Genie to take a vacation!" I groaned and Iago nodded.

"Yeah, he's got great timing."

Malcho snapped part of Rasoul's spear and the guard ducked, readying himself for Malcho's strike. Suddenly the snake reared back and I smirked as I saw Al and the other guards, pushing at the doors to close them on the snake and force him out.

Iago hopped about excitedly. "Yeah, squeeze him good! Pinch him in two!"

"Stop egging him on! Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" I snapped and he just waved me off. I was about to yell at him again when my chest suddenly hit the cold marble tiles below. The air went out of my lungs and I choked, trying to regain my breath as something dug me backwards and up off the floor.

"…Iago…" I gasped out and Iago turned around and yelped.

"Aladdin!" He screamed and my brother turned around, eyes widening. I knew then what had me.

"Alaric!" The last thing I saw before I was jerked out the high window was the look of horror on Al's and Iago's faces.


	58. Return of Malcho part two

Return of Malcho part 2

**3rd Pov:**

Iago gaped at the spot his best friend had vanished from and turned around to cling to Aladdin.

"Do something! He's got the kid!" He yelped in terror.

"I know! I know!" Aladdin stated and whirled around.

"Finally, the beast is gone." Rasoul sighed, slumping against the door.

"Open the doors back!"

"What for? The beast is gone." The guard frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"He's got the kid!" Iago shouted and Rasoul's eyes widened a fraction.

"Open the doors, men!" He snapped and Aladdin blinked momentarily stunned by the guard's reaction. He had expected a bit of a sarcastic remark. Rasoul saw him and Iago staring at him and grumbled under his breath, turning away to help wrench the doors back open.

"Huh, guess he likes the kid after all." Iago remarked and Aladdin tried not to smirk, but he did anyway.

"Yeah, I guess some people can change."

"When the Sultan gets back…" Rasoul threatened and his face turned a bit red. "The boy isn't as bad as the two of you." Aladdin just smirked more.

* * *

><p>They ran out of the palace and down the steps towards the garden, Alaric's shouts echoing against the walls.<p>

"Let me go! Let go you overgrown worm!" Alaric shouted, finally having regained his breath, kicking his feet out and wiggling as much as he could in the snake's grip. There was no way he was just going to be a snack so willingly. Malcho did scare him, but the prospect of being swallowed alive was a bit more daunting and he wasn't about to go down without a fight.

The snake paused and closed his jaw slightly, frowning at the wiggling boy in his grasp. He hadn't meant to grab the boy at first, but he remembered seeing the angry, defiant look on the boy's face when he had mentioned he was going to eat the parrot. Taking out the bird's protector seemed a good idea at the time, but the child was making it difficult to do anything.

"Do you mind?" He rumbled and the boy stared at him, finally ceasing his infernal wriggling. "I can't devour you when you're wiggling and shouting like that. It's distracting."

Alaric looked offended. "Well, excuse me!" He said moodily and blew a raspberry at the serpent. Malcho rolled his eyes.

Aladdin smirked at his little brother's indignant look and hurried to think of a way of freeing him. Movement caught his eyes and he saw Nahbi, playing with his bolas, getting his chance to be untangled from them at last. An idea came to him and he acted on it.

"Ha! Bolas, just what I need!" He declared and snatched them from the unsuspecting guard and unwound the trapped Nahbi. Dizzy the guard hit the ground, while Aladdin leapt into action, swinging the bolas above his head.

"Let my brother go!" He shouted the serpent.

"Al!" Alaric smiled and Malcho noted Iago's terriffed look. Smirking he began to move away from the boy in his clutches.

"How should I phrase this…" He began, moving up into the air. Alaric yelped. "No."

"Al, do something!?" Alaric yelled.

Iago watched Aladdin toss the bolas and smirked when they hit the target. The bolas wrapped around the great serpents wings pinning them to his sides. Malcho smacked the ground hard, grunting at the impact and the bird turned to Aladdin.

"Nice shot!" Rasoul proclaimed and smacked the young man's back. "Maybe leaving you in charge wasn't such a bad idea after all." He praised and Aladdin blinked.

"Thanks… I think."

"See? I told you, you could handle this job!" Iago agreed.

"Uh, hello?!" An irritated voice grumbled at them. Alaric was still wrapped in the snake's tail. "A little help here, fellas? I'm a little uncomfortable."

"I will not be robbed of my revenge." Malcho hissed and uprighted himself, long enough to pick a spot on the ground. He nose dived the soft earth and began to burrow down.

"No, no, no!" Alaric panicked and tried to remain on the ground, backing up far as the snake's tail would allow. "Not good, not good! I don't want to go underground!" His feet skidded across the ground as the serpent tugged on him.

The guards reared back with their spears preparing to strike while the snake was busy and Iago shook his head. He didn't trust the guards' aim to not skewer the kid.

"Al!" he shouted and Aladdin seemed to feel the same.

"No, wait!" He cried and held his hands up to placate a scowling Rasoul. "You'll hit Alaric."

"Do something!" The parrot shouted. "The kid doesn't want to go underground. It's all dark and clammy!"

"Al!" Alaric yelped and then his brother was at his side, tugging him free and moving them back from the hole in the ground. Malcho continued to dig down, seemingly unware of losing his victim.

"Talk about cutting it close, Al." Alaric stated, leaning against his brother for support. Aladdin held onto him, relieved that he was back with them safely.

"Hey, he's gone." Malcho's voice rose from the dark underground and they looked over there.

"Must'a just noticed." Iago muttered, flying up to sit on the boy's shoulder. "You okay kid?"

"Yeah, sure. Almost being eaten by a giant freaky snake, not a problem." The parrot snorted and shook his head.

"I'll be back! Mark my words, I'll get my revenge." Macho warned and then he was gone.

"You're not getting my parrot you creepo!" Alaric called after him and Iago grimaced.

"That snake is mad crazy."

"And he's loose in Agrabah." Rasoul suddenly snapped at Aladdin. Alaric was safe and out of harm's way. Now he could be himself again. "Now the whole kingdom's in danger because of you!"

"What?!" Aladdin and Alaric yelled at the same time.

Fazal huffed. "We could have got him if you hadn't stopped us!

Hakim nodded. "You let him get away!"

"Hey, morons! You woulda hit the kid! Ease up would ya?" Iago shouted the angry guards. "He had to save the kid!"

"What about my bolas? Who's going to be saving them?" Nahbi retorted.

"Who cares about your bolas?" Alaric retorted and Aladdin frowned at the gang of angry guards.

"Look, I'm the Sultan here,"

"Temporarily." Rasoul interjected venomously. Iago gave a loud whistle and got everyone's attention.

"Malcho is after me, remember? This gives you guys a couple of options. One, you lock me up nice and safe in the palace where nothing can get me. Or two, I can wander the streets."

Alaric smirked at the bird and then gave Rasoul a challenging look. "And Malcho will crush half the city tracking him down. Now do you want to have to explain how the city was crushed or do you want to keep everyone safe and sound?"

"Destroyed cities don't look good on a resume. Lock me up, safe and sound. It's what the Sultan would do…" Iago trailed off temptingly and Rasoul grumbled, turning beet red with anger.

"Look Rasoul, I know you don't like this, but it's the only choice. As long as Iago is inside the palace with us, Malcho can't get him." Alaric said soothingly and the guard actually looked a little less hostile. Iago stunned. He was always impressed by the way the kid turned the charm on when he wanted something. He just never expected Rasoul to fall for it. "And thanks for coming to help me. The Sultan would be glad to hear about that."

"Nice job fellas." The boy continued, nodding at the other guards and he turned on his heel and headed for the palace, Iago on his shoulder.

Aladdin hid a smirk and followed after his brother and Iago.

* * *

><p><strong>Alaric's Pov:<strong>

As I knew he would Iago took the "safe and comfy" lockdown a little too far and was currently propped up in the throne on several pillows. Bowls of food surrounded him and he was stuffing his face with wingfuls of it.

The guards were boarding up the spaces between the pillars, hoping to keep out the giant serpent. I wasn't sure how this was going to be any safer. We couldn't stay in the palace forever, but it was true that Iago was better off inside. I was a little concerned with the fact that no one had even come up with a plan to do something about Malcho when he returned, but I trusted Al to come up with something to keep that snake out.

"I don't think the Sultan would have done all this though." Al commented and I turned in my seat to look at him.

"That's what I tried to tell him." I said when my brother looked at me for an explanation.

Iago rolled his eyes. "Lighten up, Al. What's the fun of being Sultan if you can't pamper your friends?" Al snorted. Iago felt eyes on him and he paused, a grape hanging above his open beak to look at us.

"Hey, don't watch me, keep an eye out for Malcho. That snake ruins my appetite." He said in annoyance. I shook my head and Al sighed, turning away from Iago in exasperation. Iago glared at Nahbi who had stopped working on the boards to watch us. The guard went back to work under the bird's scrutiny.

"Iago…" I said and he looked at me. "Knock it off would you? They are trying to help you."

"Who does he think he is, the Sultan?" I heard Rasoul remark quietly behind me and I looked over my shoulder at him and Al.

"Tell me about it." Al griped just as lowly.

"_I hear murmuring_." Iago called out in a sing song voice and I hid my face to stifle the laughter that threatened to overflow.

"Why I oughta…" I lifted my head to see Rasoul, unsheathing his sword.

"Easy, Rasoul. Save it for the flying snake, okay?" Al stated, pushing the guard's and back down. The guard growled and sheathed his sword, stomping away to go out the door. Al sighed and smiled at me humorously before moving away to follow after him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Iago asked loudly and sat up abruptly. "You're not leavin' me here all by myself, no, no, no!"

"Iago, you're locked up safe and sound. And Alaric's with you. Besides, what are the chances of a giant monster attacking, hmm?" Al told him, bringing up his earlier words. Iago glowered at him.

"You're a funny guy, Al. A real laugh riot." The parrot grumbled. "And have we forgotten that 'Laric almost got eaten? Who's he gonna protect?"

"Hey!" I frowned at him. "It wasn't my fault! It's you he's after!"

Al rolled his eyes at us. "Relax, guys." He told us and left.

"I…I guess he's right." Iago murmured and I smiled at him.

"Of course he is. You're safe here with me. I'm not going to let that overgrown worm get you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're my best friend." I grinned at him and he grinned back looking more relaxed. "I promised to protect you remember?" Iago nodded and gave a yawn, settling in for a nap. I watched him until I was sure he was asleep and then I went back to reading the scrolls I had taken out of the Sultan's study.

The floor underneath me jerked and I frowned. The ground began to shake and Iago woke up.

"Hey, what gives?!" He shouted and then suddenly we got our answer. It happened so fast that I wasn't really aware of what was going on until I was on my back, sprawled on the floor staring at the large, long, violet colored back of Malcho. All around him and me were bits of the floor.

"You broke the floor, you dummy! You made a mess!" I said and Iago looked around Malcho to stare me incredulously. "What?"

"You think we got something a little more important to worry about?"

"Well he did…" I trailed off and Iago rolled his eyes.

"My, Iago, I see you're moving up in the world." Malcho sneered and I frowned.

"ALADDIN! HEEEEELP!" Iago screamed and I scrambled up from the floor, darting around the snake and snatching Iago out from under his nose literally. It creeped me out entirely that I had been that close to his mouth and that nasty forked tongue, but I had to get Iago away from him. With the parrot in my arms I sprinted for the door.

"Al, Rasoul, get in here!"

Al ran into the throne room, sliding though the double doors just as Malcho slammed the door shut, blocking us from leaving.

"Get the battering ram!" I heard Rasoul shout behind the thick doors and I turned around slowly to face the snake looming ahead of us. Al frowned at the serpent.

"Relax, he says!" Iago whined from behind me and Al grimaced. Malcho launched forward and nabbed us all. Al and I were held in one of his large wings and Iago was wrapped in his tail.

"Now what?" I asked and Al swallowed.

"Um, I'm working on it."

The guards finally busted in with the battering ram, unfortunately they kept going and slammed into Malcho.

"Yes? May I help you with something?" He chuckled and they dropped the ram and fled.

"Real nice!" I shouted after them and wiggled faster.

"That's almost tickling me. Not quite, though."

"Stop talking, you're creeping me out!" I shouted and Al frowned.

"Alaric…"

"Sorry, but he's scary." I whispered and Al looked at me knowingly. All the sudden Malcho jerked and I looked over my shoulder to see Rsaoul ad the other guards, carrying the battering ram towards the balcony that overlooked the garden and tied to it was Malcho's tail. I smiled widely and looked for Iago. He was safe and sound on the throne, waiting for the snake to disappear.

The guards tossed the battering ram off the balcony. "What is happening-" Malcho began only to be cut off. He shouted as he was pulled out of the room rapidly, dropping Al and I, and crashed to the ground below. I ran over to the side of the balcony to see where he was and found him lying in a dent in the ground. He lifted his head with a groan.

"Oh, my spine!" He moaned. Served him right!

"Are you alright, Sultan?"

I turned around at Rasoul's tone. It was actually filled with concern.

"Yeah!" Al said defensively before he realized what the guard had said. "Uh, yeah! I am, actually. Great job, Rasoul." He said and shook the guard's hand.

Rasoul bowed to him. "Good! By the way, Sultans should not punch their guards." I wanted to ask if I could punch the guards, but Al sent me a look telling me not to. I pouted and eh rolled his eyes.

"What're you standin' around here for, Malcho's gettin' away!" Iago cried, pulling at my vest. I followed him to peer over the railing again. Malcho was slithering away or trying, dragging the battering ram.

"Oh, man, that really hurt. I'll be back, you just wait!" He hissed at us and I scowled. Iago left me to attach himself to Al's face.

"Come on, you gotta slay'em!" He shouted, crushing Al's cheeks and Rasoul snatched him.

"The beast seems interested only in you. Why don't we just feed you to it and our problem will be solved?"

"How about we dress you like a parrot and send you out there?" I retorted, taking Iago back from the guard, and Rasoul glared at me.

"How you got to be a royal guard is beyond me." Iago raged at Rasoul and looked at Al. "Al, you want to fire this guy?"

"You enraged that monster, it's your fault he's here!" Hakim snapped at the parrot, taking him from my hands.

"Hey!"

"And what about my bolas?!" Nahbi pointed out, snatching the parrot from him.

"Would you forget the bolas? You're not getting them back!" I rolled my eyes and freed Iago from the guards, backing up against the railing to glare at them. They followed me, glaring at the parrot.

"Aladdin, listen to me, give up the bird!" Rasoul shouted reaching for my best friend.

"You touch that parrot and I'll slug you, Rasoul. I mean it!" I snapped, clutching Iago to me. "Al, tell him to back off!"

"Give me up? Give up your mama!" Iago shouted from my arms. "It's your duty to protect the kingdom and I am-"

"EVERYBODY! SHUT UP!" Al yelled and we all fell silent, staring at my brother. "I'm through listening to ANY of you. I'm the Sultan for now, I'll make the decisions. No backtalk. Anyone got a problem with that?" After a few moments debate we answered back.

"No."

Al nodded. "Okay, then."

"I assume this means you have a plan then?" I asked and Al nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>An hour later, we at a dormant volcano outside the city limits. Al had worked out a plan that involved using Iago as bait. I wasn't that impressed with the plan, but I trusted Al to out think the snake.<p>

The guards were hammering in a large wooden stake into the ground in the middle of the volcano.

"Ah, ok, that's good!" Al called to them and they backed away.

"I'm tellin' you Al, I don't think this is gonna work." Iago said worriedly and he glanced at me for support as Al took hold of him.

"Look at it this way, you're completely safe up here." My brother said and tied my best friend to the post.

"Odd definition of safe, Al." I shook my head and then glanced up at the sky. A purple dot was headed for us.

"Here he comes!" I yelled as we braced ourselves as he flew overhead and landed nearby.

"Ah, there he is." Malcho hissed.

"Eh, guess I'm right again, huh?" Al winked at Iago and walked away. "He's all yours, Malcho. In return for leaving Agrabah alone!"

"What?! You're just gonna give me to him?! I thought I was gonna be you know, bait or somethin'." Iago glared at me, while the guards laughed. "How can you just stand there?!" Malcho looked at me too and I swallowed at the attention.

"Sorry, Iago, but Al says we have to keep Agrabah safe." I thumbed at my brother and Al nodded solemnly.

"Yes. The tiny bird is a small price to pay to avoid the everlasting wrath of Malcho. You are a wise leader." Malcho told Al and leaned down to sniff at Iago. Yuck.

"You're just gonna watch me get eaten?" Iago shrieked at us and Al moved forward.

"Hey, hey, wait a second!" He called out and approached Malcho.

"Whew, thank heavens!" Iago exclaimed and I wanted to tell him not to worry so much, but Malcho was near.

"Let's make sure he can't get away!"

"Al!?"

I smirked and moved closer with a hammer hidden behind my back, ready to make the exchange. Al untied Iago and pressed a finger to his lips to make him stay quiet.

"Look at that! The sneaky jackal had already gotten through the ropes!" Al exclaimed to the snake, holding Iago up.

"Yes, you have to be careful with that one. He'll suddenly banish you to the Frozen North if you're not careful." As Malcho was speaking, I traded the hammer for Iago and backed away with the parrot safely in my arms.

"Run!" Al yelled at us and I turned around to follow Rasoul. I heard the sounds of rock cracking and knew that Al had made the stake drive down far enough to make the lava appear. I turned to look and saw Al running for it, lava rising up from the cracks behind him.

"Don't stop." Al took my arm and turned me around. We reached the wall and started climbing for higher rocks and I turned around in time to see Malcho sink beneath the rocks into the lava below.

"Al!" I yelped as a rock went out from under my foot when I started climbing again.

Rasoul grabbed me by the vest and hauled me upwards as the volcano exploded.

"Uh, thanks." I said giving him a pat on the arm. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Street rats." He muttered and I grinned at him.

"Alright!" Iago cheered. "Now that's what I call leadership ability! You can be my Sultan any day. Even if you do have poufy hair!"

"_Now_, there's no more monster." I said to Rasoul who rolled his eyes at me. Al and Iago just laughed.

* * *

><p>"Put that tile there, it fits." I pointed out and Iago jumped up and down on the tile to make sure it stayed.<p>

"There. All finished." Al announced and we admired our handy work. The floor was fixed so it didn't look a monster snake had burst through it. Iago nodded.

"Looks good if I say so myself. Not bad fellas." I just snickered at the look on Al's face.

"They're back, they're back!" Rasoul called from outside and I grinned.

"Finally."

Al smiled and stood up. "Phew! Just in time."

"Just don't look at the floor the whole time and they'll never know." I retorted and Iago snickered.

"Shut up, Rick." Al smirked.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine called out and she, the Sultan, and Abu entered the room on Carpet.

"Jasmine!" Al ran towards her and took her hands as he helped her off of Carpet.

"Hey, Rugman, have a good time?" I asked and got a thumbs up in return. I smirked and then waved at the Sultan. "I set your scrolls back up in your study."

"Thank you, my boy."

Genie popped up next to Al and Jaz. "Word of advice, Al. Never, never play charades against Carpet. He'll whoop you every time."

"Genie!" I smiled and ran towards him. "You're back!"

"Kiddo!" He hugged me too him and laughed.

"I'm so glad you're back Genie."

"Me too, shorty." He said and ruffled my hair. He slung an arm around my shoulders and we turned to see Abu run over to Al, running up to sit on his shoulder. Iago fell over and hit the ground from the impact.

"Hey, watch it!" He snarled, but the monkey paid him no mind. Grumbling Iago flew over to land on my shoulder. "Stupid monkey."

"Now, Iago. Admit it. You missed him." I smirked and Iago glared up at me. He didn't comment though and I felt Genie trying not to laugh behind me. The Sultan patted me as he passed and came over to shake Al's hand.

"How did you like being Sultan, my boy? Everything run smoothly while we were away?" Iago launched forward and knocked Abu off his shoulder, taking his place and grinning at the Sultan.

"It was, uh-"

"No problem," Iago interrupted. "The boy's a born leader! He wore the hat, he sat in the throne, it went fine." He lied and the Sultan nodded.

"Good! I knew you could do it."

"Uh… uh, yeah! Everything went great. Everything is… safe and sound." Al nodded and Jasmine looked at me. I grinned at her with a nod of my head. She smiled happily and hugged Al's arm. The less they knew the better.

"So," Genie stated as everyone walked away. "What _really_ happened here?" He held up a piece of tile and waved at me, a glint of amusement in his eyes. "Huh?"

"You don't want to know." I said with a grin. "Trust me."

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


End file.
